Harry Potter & the Angel of Time
by cute-kittycat-in-love
Summary: OotP spoilers. Harry returns to the Dursleys feeling extremely depressed after the year events, but things go from bad to worse when his uncle goes mad. Will Harry be saved before it’s to late? later chapters betaed rewriting in procress
1. Home sweet home

> > > Summary: Posted after OotP. Harry returns to the Dursleys feeling extremely depressed after the year events, but things go from bad to worse when his uncle goes mad. Will Harry be saved before it's to late. Maby some romance in later chapters.... haven't really decided yet.
>>> 
>>> In this story are, abuse, time travelling, super powers and lots more.
>>> 
>>> A/N: Warning: I just wanted to let you lot know that English is not me first language so please don't flip and flame me heaps when the spellings goes wrong. And this happens to be my first story so bare with me people, OK?  
  
And by the way you can flame all you want for all I care. I'm writing this crap form me, not for anyone else and I'm going to finish this even if it is the last thing I do. Constructed criticism is always welcome of course. Now enjoy.
>>> 
>>> "talking"
>>> 
>>> thinking
>>> 
>>> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you are familiar with. It just happens to be miss J.K.Rowling who is the lucky one.  
  
Chapter 1 – home sweet home.  
  
3 days had gone by since Harry had arrived back at Privet Drive # 4 from his school and 3 days had passed since Harry found out- not to his surprise- that Dudley had been kicked out of Smelting. Unfortunaly for Harry. Of course his ever so lovely uncle had blamed Harry's abnormality for everything. This had not been a good thing, not a good thing at all. When they had arrived from the train station Harry's uncle had been a madman.  
  
FLASHBACK!!!!!!!  
  
Harry hurried to his room so he would not be in the way. Later he found out that that had been the best decision he had ever made. His uncle had decided to give Harry a little surprise that evening. After dinner (witch Harry had been banned from) Vernon went to Harry's room and told Harry to take his trunk and go downstairs and wait for him there. Harry did that with out a protest, he simply thought that it was to be locked in the cupboard until a new school year started, and he had already removed anything he thought he couldn't live with out from the trunk. Later he though found out was not exactly what he thought. His uncle had not told him to put his stuff in the cupboard but he had told him to take in the back yard. 
>>> 
>>> His uncle then burned his trunk and everything in it. After that he dragged a shocked Harry in the living room and told him of the new rules,
>>> 
>>> "listen and listen well for I will only say this once. From now on things will be different. Your aunt has been complaining for ages on how boring this street is and since Dudley will not be attending Smeltings anymore I have decided that we will be moving. In the end of the summer to be more accurate."
>>> 
>>> "W-w-w.... where?" Harry finally got out.
>>> 
>>> "That is none of your business boy and stop asking questions. Frankly I have no desire what so ever to bring you along, but... your aunt insists, says that those freaks of yours will be mad if we don't. Personally I don't see the point, it's not like you will be going back to that- that- that blasted school of yours again." He gloated when he said that and it made Harry sick.
>>> 
>>> "What do you mean by that? The headmaster will never agree do this. He will find me and take me back and then you will be in heaps of trouble." Harry said panicigng
>>> 
>>> "DON'T DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE YOU FREAKE." His uncle yelled then he whispered in a low icily voice that made Harry's hair rise up, "that old goat will never be able to find you. He won't even know what hit him until he finds out that you are gone and then there is nothing you, him or anyone else could do about it, and even if he somehow manages to find you it wouldn't matter because I doubt you will life to find out. And if you ever speak like that to me again I will swear that you will regret it. Do I make myself clear boy?"
>>> 
>>> Harry didn't say anything. His uncle hit him, 
>>> 
>>> " I said to I make my self clear boy?"
>>> 
>>> Still nothing. His uncle hit him again.
>>> 
>>> "So this is how you are going to play eh? I'm warning you boy?"
>>> 
>>> Nothing. His uncle slapped him so hard this time that Harry's nose  
broke. "Do I make _myself _clear or do _I_ need to take _you _in some _privet_ lessons _boy?_ __  
  
Harry still said nothing but wondered how his uncle manage to not  
explode. His uncle looked ready to kill the next person he saw. He hit  
Harry again, this time Harry fell on the floor. " 
>>> 
>>> So you are gonna play stupid, are you? Nothing better than your worthless parents, should just have made the world a favour and died back then to. But _**no **_you have to come here and ruin some others people life. You should just do us all a favour and finish it off before I will boy. And if you will not answer me now I swear you will regret it. Now lets try one more time, do I make myself **clear?**
>>> 
>>> **  
  
** Harry answered this time. He didn't want to be the rezone his uncle had  
a heart attack. 
>>> 
>>> "Clear as a crystal sir," he had said.
>>> 
>>> This however had not helped Harry. His uncle only smiled evilly and  
dragged him up and chained him to the wall. Then he had beaten Harry to unconscious.  
  
END FLASHBACK!!!!!  
  
Like earlier said, this had been three days ago. Harry was still chained in his room.   
His room had never been special or anything like normal boys room looked like but Harry noticed some chances. His bed was gone and instead there was a very worn out blanket. Dudley's old things still decorated the room but other then that there was nothing in it expect that little black pile in the corner that was called Harry Potter. 
>>> 
>>> Harry had never felt so bad in his entire life. He had not gotten anything to eat since he got "home" but his uncle and cosine made up for that with their daily visits were they beat Harry up until he was unconscious. It was official, life for Harry Potter or the boy-who-lived was sucked big time.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---  
  
"I can't to this anymore. He is going to kill him I know he will. But what can I do. You can leave. Just take the boys and leave. No he will never let me. I know he will stop me. I need a plan and I need a plan soon."
>>> 
>>> It was two a clock in the morning when Petunia sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and arguing herself.
>>> 
>>> She simply did not know what to do.
>>> 
>>> Unlike everyone believed, Petunia Dursley did NOT hate her cousin; neither had she ever hated Lily Evens/Potter. She had only been trapped in a marriage and had never been able to leave.
>>> 
>>> She knew what her husband was capable of. She knew very well that if she just picked up and left with the boys her husband would find her and kill her and then he would kill Harry.
>>> 
>>> To tell the truth she was the only rezone Harry was still alive. Her husband had wanted to get "rid" of Harry ever since he got there and if it hadn't been for her disliking it he would have killed Harry long time ago. But it didn't matter anymore; her excuses didn't work anymore since they were moving. She knew that if she didn't' do anything Harry would be dead before the summer ended.
>>> 
>>> She thought about going to Arabellas Figg house. She knew that she belonged in the magical world. She had seen one of her cats one time when she was picking Harry up. And that cat was no ordinary cat, that cat was Minvera MgConagall professor at Hogwarts. But she didn't know if she should go there. After all she had left the world to be with Vernon and she wasn't sure if they would help her. She wasn't even supposed to know t that there were people watching Harry. Petunia also knew that although Arabella belonged in the magical world she was no witch but a squib and their for could not do anything to protect them from Vernon.
>>> 
>>> If he found out about Petunia switching sites there would be hell to pay. Finally she came to the conclusion that Harry's life was more important and decided that if the opportunity would come, she would take it. She just had to be careful.
>>> 
>>> She started to thing about the good old days, when she and Lily had been so close. Then she thought about how she could have been so stupid to let Vernon ruin everything. It's funny she thought how love can work both ways.
>>> 
>>> She had been 15 when she had meat Vern. Lily and Vern had never gotten along. Lily kept saying that there was something about him and that she should just leave him alone. Petunia had always thought that she was just jealous and they started to fight.
>>> 
>>> She remembered the first fight they had ever had. It had been about Vernon. Later when she was 16 their parents had died. He- who-must-not-be-named killed them. Somehow Vernon convinced Petunia that it was all Lily's fault for being a freak. She wondered why she had believed him like that, because she knew that, that wasn't the truth. After that Petunia quit school and moved in with Vernon. Lily only had a half semester until she would gratuity and after that she moved in with that Potter bloke, they married and in their honeymoon she got pregnant.
>>> 
>>> Petunia knew this because she always sent her letters in every month. Herself had gotten pregnant right before Lily, only at the age 17, when Vernon found out they got married. It wasn't until Lily had gotten in hiding with James that she found out that Lily had been right all along about Vernon. But by then she had gut al relations with the wizarding world and since Vernon never let her out of house she had no close friends to turn to. She remembered when she had tried to leave on her one when the boys were 2. She shuddered and looked at the clock on the oven and was startled to she that the clock was 5 in the morning.
>>> 
>>> She had spent 3 hours dwelling over the past. Oh shit she said and hurried up in bed hoping that Vernon hadn't noticed.
>>> 
>>> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------
>>> 
>>> A/N: so what did you think about my first chapter ever? Bad? Good?... please R&R and let me know what you thought :D
>>> 
>>> Love
>>> 
>>> cute-kittycat-in-love


	2. Dinner at Mrs Figg house

> > > > Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the Harry Potter world.
>>>> 
>>>> Chapter 2 – Dinner at Mrs Figg house
>>>> 
>>>> Petunia never got the change to do anything the next two weeks. It was the 17th July and the packing was almost done. They would be moving on the 20th.
>>>> 
>>>> Petunia knew that Harry would not be coming, her husband had bought a gun and she knew that it was meant for Harry.  
  
She was beginning to get panicked. She didn't even know if Harry would be alive when the moving day came with or without the gun. Her husband and sometimes her son made sure to visit Harry's room every day and they always beat Harry until he fell unconscious, three days ago though Harry hadn't woke up. He wasn't dead but it was close. Even if Harry was in a coma Vernon always went there to beat Harry if he felt angry. Petunia was scared, very scared indeed.  
  
But she got her chance to safe Harry that afternoon. She was packing the rest of the kitchen stuff when the phone rang. It was Mrs. Figg on the phone, asking them for dinner and gladly Petunia expected. She planned to tell Arabella everything tonight, one way or another.  
  
-------------------------------------- --  
  
At the headmasters office in Hogwarts:  
  
Professor Albus Dumblebore was not having a good day. He looked older than he had looked in years and some of his teachers were looking worried.  
  
"Albus", Minvera said concerned, "are you sure you are ok? You really don't look that good."  
  
"I'm fine Minvera, I'm fine."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts was having a meeting with Minveru Mgconagall and Arthur Weasley in his office  
  
"So, Arthur how are things at the ministry?" the headmaster asked  
  
"Well," Arthur said, "He (meaning the minister, Cornelius Fudge) is being careful not to tell me too much. He suspects me to be to close to you. He is still very angry with you. But what I have heard, he is trying to blame you for the mistakes he did last year. I don't know how he is going to though.  
  
"That old fool." Dumbeldure signed.  
  
Things had been busy indeed for Albus. Cornelius was still trying to declare Dumbeldore incompetent and kick him out of Hogwarts. He was so mad at the headmaster for making him admit that Voldemort was back to the world, because now everyone hated the minister but adored the headmaster and the-boy-who-lived. But that was not what Albus was worrying about. He was worrying about Harry. He couldn't stop thinking about there last conversation. He had been so mad. Not that he blamed him; he had just lost the person who he loved the most. But it had still been so weird to see Harry so mad. He was such a calm person, and it worried the old professor. He was so worried that he would start shutting everyone around him out, to keep them save. He signed again. He really hadn't wanted to tell Harry about the prophecy. It was just so unfair; he was just a child after all.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok headmaster? You look like you need some sleep." Arthur asked  
  
"I'm fine, really. I just didn't get that much sleep last night. I'm worrying about Harry.  
  
"Harry? Why? Is he ok? Has something happened?" Arthur asked in panic  
  
"Harry should be fine, physically anyway.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The boy just lost the closest thing to a parent he had, he will need some time to get over that. And if I know Harry correct he will be blaming him self for his death.  
  
"But why would he do that?" Minvera yelled shocked, "He can't really think that.  
  
"Albus is right, it's just the way Harry is, he is way to modest for his own good. He is such a lovely boy it's and just a shame that he doesn't have anyone to be there for him when he is having so much trouble. Are you sure he can't visit Ron and Mione for a little while? Arthur said in a firm voice he only used to defend his family.  
  
"You really care for him don't you?" Minvera asked  
  
"He's family in every way possible besides blood. I love him like my  
own and I know for a fact that Molly feels the same way. But sir I don't  
understand why Harry has to stay with those horrid muggles. They are the  
last thing he needs right now. Why can't he come over to the  
headquarters? They are save enough for the summer.  
  
"Do you really think that Harry wants to go there now? I do not think he is ready; after all there is only two and a half week since school ended.  
  
"He might not want to go, but it would do him good, to be there back and to be with someone he cares for, Arthur argued  
  
" But what if Harry doesn't want to be with his friends or around the people he loves?  
  
"Why wouldn't he want that? That is probably the only thing he wants right now? Arthur asked confused  
  
"There is something more isn't? What happened after you portkeyed him here from the ministry Albus?" Minvera asked before the headmaster could answer Arthur  
  
"There doesn't go anything past you dose it? Albs shigned with a small smile  
  
"No" Minvera said rather smugly, "So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I told him what the prophecy said" Albus said  
  
"Huhh? I thought that it had been destroyed in the ministry?"  
  
" Do you remember when I told you that there was one person who knew what the whole prophecy said?  
  
"Yes" Both Arthur and Minvera said at the same time  
  
" Well, I was that person, and before you say anything, you both know why I didn't want to say anything. It wasn't safe. Now two people know the truth, and I ask you to not pressure Harry to tell you anything, I've already told him not to tell anyone, not even Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Not yet anyway, maybe when he is ready."  
  
"Alright, we won't pressure him or anything, but I still don't see why he can't come to Grimauld's place, he has to be there on the 25th anyway, when Sirius's will is read.  
  
"No, he won't go. Harry is to stay with the Dursley's until the 1st September."  
  
Arthur was about to say something but before he could, Albus interrupted,  
  
"I know Harry doesn't have all the love he deserves, but they still cared enough to take Harry in and I know they won't let anything horrible happen to him. Now I won't argue this anymore. Is there anything else that we need to discuss?"  
  
"Yes, Fred and George want to join the Order. Now I know they are rather young but their products might come in handy." Arthur said rather reculanty  
  
"Yes that's true" Albus said wondering the possibility.  
  
"What products? Not there prank products? You can't be serious, this is a war not a playground for havens sake" Minvera said confused  
  
"The twins make more than pranks Minvera" Arthur said with pride in his eyes.  
  
"Huhh?" was all the old transfigure teacher could say  
  
"Apparently they haven't just been working on there prank store for the last two years" Arthur explained, "They have altered some of there basic pranks and made some rather good weapons for the war"  
  
"Well I think they would be a good asset but, Molly is ok with this right? I really aren't in the mood to argue her, she can be rather scary at times," Albus said with his eyes twinkling.  
  
" Well, she isn't very happy about almost the entire family being in the order but she agrees on that they might be a good asset, so if you agree she will too"  
  
" Wonderful. Then bring them with you on the next meeting and they can join, but you must make them realize the responsibility. But if there is nothing more to be said, I susses a lunch would too good. I saw this fantastic new muggle restaurant in London last week.  
  
Before anyone had a chance to say or do anything a head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Ahh, Arabella dear. Long time long see", Albus said his eyes twinkling, "how may I help you dear?"  
  
"Well we have a problem Albus," she said seriously.  
  
"And what kind of problem would that be. Harry is ok now isn't he?"  
  
"Well I don't know really", she said frowning, "but that is not the rezone I called. You see I heard an interesting thing when I was buying cat foot this morning. I heard that the Dursleys were moving, after 3 days sir."  
  
"Hmmmm, is that so. Are you sure of this?" Albus asked  
  
"Well no not really but I don't see why anyone should lie about this."  
  
"Hmmm yes, tell you what, why don't you call and ask them to dinner to night, Arthur, Minvera and I will all come. We can stay hidden in the kitchen or something."  
  
"Ok, well I see you all then about 6 or something?"  
  
"Yes that would be fine. Now off you go."  
  
But before she could go anywhere Arthur asked.  
  
"What did you mean that you didn't know how Harry was doing?"  
  
"Well I haven't really seen him since I don't baby-sit him anymore. I thought it was pretty weird that I hadn't seen him in the garden because he usually works there at least hour a day, but I assume he is just packing or something.  
  
"Ohh right.... well see you then."  
  
With that Arabella Figg disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
-------------------------------------- --
>>>> 
>>>> "Vernon, will you hurry up now, we are going to be late", Petunia screamed up stairs. "I'm coming", he said coming down the stairs smiling unusually happy.  
  
"What are you so happy about all of the sudden I thought you didn't even  
like Arabella?"  
  
"I don't like her. Can't a man just be happy on a fine day like this?  
Vernon said cheerily as he walked out of the door  
  
Ok, something is defiantly right here, Petunia thought, I haven't seen  
Vernon this happy since the day Dudley was born. This can only mean one thing. Harry.  
  
"Shit", she said before following her husband out of the doors. This  
just has to work she thought.
>>>> 
>>>> Arabella followed them in the dining room and Petunia almost jumped with happiness when she saw the cat she had been hoping to see sitting on one of the chairs. Then they all sat down and ate.  
  
"You will never guess what heard in the store this morning Petunia dear," Arabella said  
  
"Why. What did you hear?"  
  
"Well the Polkin's said that you were moving on the 20th."  
  
"Oh really. You know I thought about having a goodbye party before we went but there simply is no time."  
  
"So it's true then?"  
  
"Hmm, yeah, you know we decided since Dudley doesn't go to Smeltings anymore we wanted a change."  
  
Bella just stared at Petunia for a sec, the Dursleys, a change. Ok something is not right she thought before saying.  
  
"What about young Harry, will he still be attending, what was his school called again?"  
  
Vernon answered that question before Petunia had a change,  
  
"Saint Brutus it's called. We actually had not a clue what to do with that brat since he won't be able to go to his school from were we are moving, but then like for a miracle his uncle appears out of nothing and offers to take him in. It saved us a lot of trouble really."  
  
"I bet." Bella said trying to wonder what in earth was going on, "why don't I just go and get the cake, I will be just a sec" and with that she was out of the door.  
  
"Ohh, god dam it, do we have to stay for desert? I really like to be get going." Vernon said, "I know, why don't you just stay behind and you two can chitchat for a while and I will just go now. You can just tell her some excuse"  
  
Before Petunia could do or say anything, Vernon was out of the door.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Petunia said before turning to the cat and saying, "this is VERY important, Harry is in danger and needs help NOW. Get Dumbeldore or someone that can help, just hurry up will you" and then she ran out of the door. And left a very confused cat behind.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry was with out a doubt having the worst summer ever He wanted nothing more then to die right now. And he probably would kill him self if he could, but that just wasn't in the picture.  
  
Ohh... just shut it Potter. You are just getting what you deserve. You really thought you would just get away with killing the only good thing in your life and live happily ever after?   
  
But it wasn't like that... not like that at all... I swear  
  
Hey, there is no use in telling me this... I am just a voice in your head after all.   
  
Ohh, This is just great, I just killed my bloody godfather, who is by the way most likely the only person in this blasted world that cares for me, then I find out that I must either be killed or kill and that the world depends on me, not that I get that because I am only a nearly sixteen year old, who can't even stand up to his uncle, but on top of that I am hearing voices in my head. This just great, exactly what I imagined my life to be. I should be in zoo or something.   
  
Yep, Harry Potter was on edge of an nervous brakedown. But who could blame him?  
  
But Harry never had a nervous brakedown, his uncle made sure of that.  
  
Harry, was ripped out of his musing when the door opened and his uncle walked in.  
  
His uncle seemd in a really foul mood, and took no mercy on Harry, when Vernon left the room, Harry lay on the floor coverd in blood, just like always, when his uncle finished his "sessions"  
  
But this wasn't the same. This time Harry didn't wake up again.  
  
Harry Potter was in a coma.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok so that was second chapter. I didn't think it was anything  
special, but what did you think?  
  
I want to thank, **Jen, Englishgirl, ironic-humor, bobtheheadlesschicken, ** very much. And also,  
  
**Coolwhip0306:** Thanks and my first language is Icelandic!  
  
** Fire of the night:** Thank you very much, but I really haven't the slightest clue on how the whole beta thing works, since I have never done this before. :-S
>>>> 
>>>> Love
>>>> 
>>>> cute-kittycat-in-love


	3. The rescue team

> > > > > > Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the  
Harry Potter world
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> * * *
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chapter 3 – The rescue team 
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> =======================
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Ok, what was that, Minvera thought to herself as she changed herself back  
in her human form. She was extremely confused, but her confusion was  
nothing compared to the anger she felt. How could Dumbeldore have put  
Harry with those people? Those just had to be the most horrible muggles  
she had ever seen, and that is a bit. Albus Dumbledore was going to be  
in so much trouble when this all was done.  
  
"Albus get over here NOW," Minvera screamed.  
  
"Minvera what is going on, aren't you supposed to be in your cat form and  
where are the Dursleys?" Albus asked when he entered the living room and  
right behind him Arthur and Bella followed.  
  
"Well there have been change of plans you see," Minvera said angry  
  
"And why am I only hearing this now," Albus asked sternly. He did not  
take anything that concerned Harry lightly.  
  
"Since I am only changing the plans now," Minvera snapped  
  
"And would you then care to in light the rest of us and where are the  
Dursleys, I was under the impression that they were staying for desert."  
  
"Mphh, well you see they were, the professor said, that is until the man  
said something about how he had other business to take care of and that  
Petunia could stay behind and cover for him and then he left leaving the  
women behind." Minvera had said this very fast and stopped to take  
breath before continuing, but before she could Arthur interrupted,  
  
"Then where is the women?"  
  
"Will you people let me finish before you go all snappy at me here,"  
Minvera snapped, "after Vernon left Petunia seemed to get sick, she paled  
a lot and started shaking and she kept swearing. That is until she  
turned to me and told me to get help because Harry was in danger and then  
she ran after her husband."  
  
There was stunned silence, before Arthur broke it,  
  
"Do you thing Harry needs help sir?" Arthur asked  
  
"I don't know, but something funny is going on and I'm not ready to risk  
Harry's safety on it so we will take the change and go see what on earth  
is going on."  
  
That said they all walked out of the house towards #4. Halfway there a  
loud bang was heard from the house. Bella and Albus paled and looked at  
each other.  
  
"What was that," Minvera asked.  
  
"That was a gunshot," Albus said before he ran in the house with his  
friends right behind him.  
  
When they entered, they heard a noise come from upstairs. On their way  
over to the noise they couldn't help but notice that there was nothing in  
the house that indicated that Harry had lived there for the past sixteen  
years. Minvera was more than outraged now, and she wasn't the only one.  
  
They found the source of the noise coming from a room behind a door with  
tons of locks on.  
  
"That's weird, Minvera said, the door doesn't fit with the rest of the  
stuff."  
  
"Shhhhsss," Albus said, can you hear that? They all listened very  
carefully what the noise could be and soon found out that is was Petunia  
and Vernon Dursley yelling at each other.  
  
"Step a way women," Vernon said  
  
"Vernon think about what you are doing. It will have consequences." A  
women voice said to the man.  
  
"No it won't we will be long gone before anyone has a change to do  
anything. They won't even realise he doesn't live here anymore until  
it's to late."  
  
"You don't understand. They have ways of knowing Vernon. They will find  
you. You can't keep Harry from his school, you just can't they won't  
allow it."  
  
"Well they don't got a chose in the matter, now move or I will make you  
move you stupid women."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you Petunia? You are acting like you  
care or something."  
  
"Maybe I do care. I won't move and you can't make me move. I have had  
enough of this and I am leavening and you can't stop me."  
  
"Just try and then you will see what pain really feels like Petunia. You  
don't think I am just going to stand here and let you leave now do you."  
  
"You don't scare me Vernon Dursley. You just try and hurt me and you  
will regret that you were ever be born."  
  
"Are you threading me honey? And what would you do? Don't you remember  
what happened the last time dear? Just let it go, there is nothing you  
can do."  
  
"You can see it like you want and I am not going to do anything. And it  
won't be like last time, this time I have help."  
  
"Help by whom, you have no one but me."  
  
"Urggh, if you weren't the father of my child I swear I would do  
something to that ugly face of yours. Now let me go, I meant what I said,  
I am leaving and I am taking the boys with me."  
  
"Oh no you are not."  
  
By that time the people behind the door had heard enough. They burst inside the room and were quite startled to see that they had entered a VERY small room with nothing in it except a small worn out blanket, some broken TVs and some more broken junk and a little pile of something red and black in the corner next to the blanket. Petunia stood in front of the blanket like she was protecting it and Vernon stood in front of the door keeping her from leaving and holding a gun that was to everyone's surprise not pointed to Petunia but at the floor in front of Petunia like he was trying to shoot the blanket or something.  
  
"What is going on here? "Albus asked angry, there was a light golden  
glow around him and he looked like he was ready to kill the next person  
that bugged him.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in MY house. Vernon yelled at the  
man  
  
"I am Mr. Potter's headmaster and I'm here to collect Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
"The hell you aren't" the man yelled  
  
Then Vernon noticed another person who was standing beside Albus.  
  
"YOU!" he screamed, "You are one of-of-of his _kind_"  
  
"Yes I am, Bella said, and now where is Harry?"  
  
"That is none of your bloody business. I demand you leave this house  
NOW.  
  
"I am afraid we can't do that until we have Mr. Potter," Albus said  
calmly but his eyes were burning.  
  
"Well you won't have him. I will kill him before you have the chance to  
get him. Now move Petunia or I will kill you too."  
  
Before Petunia could to anything though there was a shout," Accio gun,"  
and the gun flew out of Vernon hands and into Albus hands.  
  
"Petunia come over here," he said nicely. Petunia walked over were Albus  
stood obviously relived that this all was over. "Now I need you," Albus  
said, "to tell me were Dudley is so we can go and get him and then you  
need to pack your things and tell me where Harry is. We are leaving."  
  
"Ok, Dudley is sleeping in his room, it's the one next to this one and  
under his bed are supposed to be 3 suitcases with necessary things that I  
have already backed in case you know... "She trailed off for a minute but  
before she could tell anyone where Harry was Vernon graphed his wife and  
said.  
  
"You will _not _take my son away to live with some freaks like that."  
  
Before anyone could do anything Vernon pushed Petunia so she fell on the  
wizards and together they all fell to the ground. When everyone had  
stood back up Albus told Arthur and Minveru to go get Dudley and the  
backs. He then turned to Vernon and noticed that he had somehow managed  
to get back the gun. But he wasn't pointing it to either him or Petunia  
but at the black and red pile on the blanket. He didn't even seem do  
notice that Albus was still there.  
  
Petunia – who still sat on the floor-, started crying and saying please  
no, please don't Vern, don't please. Do it for me.  
  
Albus just stood there confused; he didn't understand why Petunia was  
reacting like that. It was only some pile of clothes or something like  
that. He stopped his musings when Vernon spoke up, he sounded like a  
madman,  
  
"It's to late Petunia and it's all your fault. I could have given you  
everything a women dreams of if you had only let the freak go. But no  
you had to have it your way, well not anymore. It's your fault and you  
know it."  
  
"No not Harry, I'm so sorry I failed Lils," Petunia said so softly that  
Albus barley heard her.  
  
He looked at Petunia and then at Vernon and then the gun and then the  
pile. Then he realised everything. Albus stunned Vernon at the last  
minute, because at the same second a bullet went through the window. A  
bullet that was meant for Harry.  
  
Albus ran towards the pile and was shocked at the sight that he saw. He now knew that this was no pile but young Harry Potter, but he did not know what state he was in. He looked awful and at the moment Albus saw him he wanted to curse Vernon to hell and back and Albus was NOT a violent man. At that moment Minvera came through the door with three floating backs with her, Arthur came behind and a stunned Dudley came last.  
  
"I sorry but we had to stun him, you can't believe what a brat that kid  
is. Bella should be coming any sec now, she went to look for Harry  
thi..." But Arthur stopped talking and looked around him.  
  
Petunia still lied on the floor crying and didn't seem do notice  
anything around her, Vernon lied unconscious on the floor, there was a  
hole in the window and then there was Albus.  
Albus rarely got mad, and few ever got to see him in a battle mood, he  
looked very spooky and Arthur was always sacred when he saw Albus in this  
mood. But now when he looked at Albus standing over some pile in the  
corner at this little room he realised he had never seen Albus so angry,  
he was glowing in bright gold and power just radiated from him. He  
didn't even glow so much when he was in battles.  
What the hell happened here Arthur thought to himself but Minvera voiced  
the question for him.  
  
"Albus, what happened here?" Minvera asked him.  
  
Albus didn't answer, he stood up and looked around the room until he  
found what he wanted. He walked across the room, bent down, ripped the  
floor of and picked up Harry's photo album, wand, the broken two way mirror that sirius had given him, parchment and  
his invisibility cloak. He turned to Minveru and told her to get Bellu  
but there was no need because she walked in right at that moment and  
declared that she had not found Harry's stuff but stopped talking when  
she noticed the situation,  
  
"What's going on here? she asked.  
  
Albus didn't answer her but instead he turned to Minveru and said,  
  
"Make a portkey, we are leaving." Then he turned to Bellu and said, "I  
need you to gather everything in a group, "then he said to Arthur, "I  
need you to help me to loose a bit of that wall."  
  
"Why? "Arthur asked confused  
  
"You see that over there," Albus said pointing on a black chain that was  
stuck in the wall."  
  
"Yes," Arthur said not getting his point  
  
"I need to loose the chain so we can remove him," he said pointing to the  
pile in the corner.  
  
"Why do you want to take that with us back, shouldn't we rather be  
looking for Harry?"  
  
"Look closer" Albus just said and Arthur just did that.  
  
"OH MY GOD, "he yelled, is-i-is he de-dead" he then whispered.  
  
"No but he is barley hanging in there so we need to hurry."  
  
Arthur just nodded and turned to the wall to remove the wall. The other  
2 witches had already finished what Albus had asked them to do and had  
listened to what they had said.  
Now they just stood in shock and watched Harry in horror.  
  
** Bang**, was heard when the wall crashed to the floor. Albus levitated  
Harry and told everyone to graph the portkey and with a pop the little  
room on privet drive #4 was empty.  
  
There was a pop and a second later an old man known as Albus Dumbeldore headmaster of Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft, stood with an unconscious boy in is arms, beside him stood an old lady, known as professor Minvera MgConagall with a book, a wand, and a cloak in her arms, around them lied a red-haired man, known as Arthur Weysley, an old women known as Arabella Figg, a women known as Petunia Dursley, a fat unconscious man known as Vernon Dursley, a fat stunned boy known as Dudley Dursley, three suitcases and a gun, on the floor.  
  
"I hate these things Arthur said as he picked himself up. Where in earth  
could Poppy bee?"  
  
"I assume she is at the order meeting, waiting for us to show up with the  
rest of the members. Albus said calmly."  
  
"Ohh" was all Arthur said in return.  
  
"Arabella and Minvera could you go and cancel the meeting, and bring,  
Poppy, Remus, the Weysley's, Severius, Filidus, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody  
and then fill them on the basics. Could you Arthur go and flow the rest  
of your family and Hermione and tell them to get here.  
  
They all nodded and went their ways. Dumbeldore however turned to the  
unconscious people. Vernon and Dudley were both waking up and Petunia  
was still crying saying it was all her fault, she didn't even seem do  
notice where she was.  
Dumbeldore shigned and got to work.  
  
He levitated Vernon in a near by bed and then did the same with Dudley, he then graphed 3 vials of dreamless sleep potions and forced Dudley to drink it. He watched Dudley fall in a peaceful sleep and then went to do the same with Vernon.  
  
However Vernon had woken up by now and seemed to be realizing where he was. Dumbeldore hurried over and tried to make Vernon drink the potion before it was to late. But he was to late. Vernon screamed at the sight of him and started to make his way out of bed but Albus was faster and graphed his wand and bound him to the bed. Vernon kept screaming and Albus knew that he could never make the man drink the potion so he took his wand again and said "Silencio." Vernon kept screaming but there didn't come a sound from him. Albus turned around and levitated Petunia in another bed and gave her a dreamless sleep potion. He didn't have the patient or the time to try and calm her down at the moment.  
  
He turned to Harry and was about to levitated him to a bed when the door burst open and bunch of people came in with Minveru and Arabellu.  
  
-------------------------------------  
--  
  
Arabella and Minvera ran all the way to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Sugar mice," Minvera panted.  
  
The gargoyles jumped aside and the two women ran up the stair. When they  
entered the office they walked strait to one of the paintings and Bella  
said the password, - They had started to use Albus secret room when they were having meatings with the whole order not just the councel-  
  
"Rolling Stones," she said.  
  
The painting nodded and opened. Behind the painting was a door. They  
each put one hand on the door and the door started to glow and then it  
opened only to reveal Faweks, Dumbeldore Phoenix.  
  
"Minvera MgConagall in the order of Phoenix, Minvera said and then  
Arabella did the same.  
  
The beautiful bird looked at the both women closely before singing a few  
notes and then a beautiful door appeared. They opened the door and  
entered a beautiful large room, with a large oke table in the middle.  
There were about 150 people sitting around the table at the moment all  
yelling and screaming on each other... Arabella and Minvera tried a few  
times to get everyone's attention but nobody seemed to notice them.  
Finally Minvera had enough,  
  
"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR A SEC, WILL YOU, "she yelled over  
them all  
  
You could have heard a needle drop the silence was so overfilling.  
_ NOBODY_ had _EVER_ heard Minveru Mgconagall swear. They all looked at her  
like she had gone mad. Finally she whispered _very_ angry,  
  
"What in earth is your problem? Arabella and I have been standing here  
for at least a minute and trying to get your attention but you all are  
acting like the world is about to end in 5 minutes. What is wrong with  
you people? You call your selves adults?"  
  
When people recovered from the shock of seeing Minveru so angry, Molly  
Weasley replied  
  
"Well Minvera dear, Dumbeldore and Arthur have gone missing, we thought  
that you were with them since you weren't here but obviously not."  
  
"Dumbeldore is an important man and you people freak out because he's  
half an hour late to an meeting. He could be doing hundreds of things.  
This is no reason to panic."  
  
"But Arthur never came home after his meeting this lunch" Molly answered.  
Minvera stared at her before asking,  
  
"He didn't floo you to let you know that he would not be home for  
dinner?"  
  
"Well, he might have, I wasn't home you see." Molly said while blushing  
feeling like a moron all of the sudden for jumping to conclusions.  
  
Before Minvera got the chance to reply Snape asked,  
  
"How did you know that Arthur wouldn't be home before dinner?  
  
"I was also at the meeting," she said  
  
"So you know were they are? Are they ok?"  
  
Minvera didn't answer Molly but turned to address the crowd,  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore has asked me to tell you that this meeting is  
cancelled and that he is sorry for the last minute notice."  
People started talking as soon as she had said that and Minvera thought  
they remembered her on her students,  
  
"Now will you calm down," she continued, "I ask, Severius Snape, Professor Flitcwick, Madam Pomfrey, Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kinsley Schaglbolt, Molly  
Weasley. William Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin to please come  
with me. "  
  
With that said she and Arabella walked out of the door. The eleven  
people she had addressed followed curios behind.  
  
"Were are we going," Molly asked  
  
"What is going on?" Remus asked  
  
"Is dad ok?" Bill asked  
  
"If you let us get a word in then maybe we can tell you what is going on"  
  
"Sorry they all mumbled sheepishly"  
  
"Now, Arthur is fine, beside the shock he just had."  
  
"Then what is going on? "Severius asked, "and this better be important."  
  
"Well since I don't have the time to tell you the whole story I'm just  
going to tell you the short version. Something happened, and don't ask  
me what since I don't know. But we are going to the hospital wing, like  
you have probably noticed by now, because Harry is hurt, _badly_."  
  
Snape sneered and said,  
  
"I should have known, but for your information I have better things to  
do, then spoil that little brat just because he got a scar."  
  
Nobody had the change to answer Snape because they were already there.  
Minvera burst through the door before she would seriously injure Snape.  
  
When everyone entered they were very confused. They had been told that  
Harry was hurt but the only thing they saw were some people lying in the  
beds sleeping and a man that was tied to his bed and was screaming but  
had the Silencio cast on him.  
  
Molly was the only person who knew who the man was. She knew that the  
man was Harry's uncle, Vernon. The people also notice Dumbeldore  
standing over something that looked like to be a dead cat and holding his  
wand over it.  
  
"Albus what is going on, Minvera told us that Harry was hurt. Where is  
he?"  
  
But before Albus could answer the door burst open again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
--  
  
Arthur went to the closest room with a floo connection, witch happened to  
be the transfiguration office, he ran there like his life dependent on  
it, when he entered the room he walked strait to the fireplace and tossed  
some floo into it and yelled, the Burrow. His head appeared in the fire  
in his living room, but there was no one there. He yelled,  
  
"KIDS, ANYONE, RON, FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, HERMIONE.  
  
Hermione had arrived three days ago, when her parents went in their  
second honeymoon to the Bahamas.  
  
When 5 minutes had passed and Arthur was starting to think he had to go  
over, when finally Hermione came.  
  
"Ohh Mr. Weysley, I thought I heard something. I'm sorry, I was in the  
back yard reading."  
  
"That is alright Hermione, but were are the other kids"  
  
"Err... I don't know"  
.  
Arthur could see straight away that she was lying  
  
"Look Hermione, this is really important I need you to tell me were the  
kids are."  
  
"Well, I promised I wouldn't tell but it's sounds pretty important. They  
are out playing Quidditch."  
  
Hermione who had been expecting a speech from Mr. Weysley on how dangerous it was flying after dark and how they weren't supposed to go out after 9, was rather surprised when all Mr. Weysley said was,  
  
"OK, thanks Hermione, I need you to go and get them please. Tell them  
it's important."  
  
"Ok."  
  
There must be something really wrong, since Ron's dad didn't do anything.  
I wonder why he didn't come home after his meeting with Dumbeldore,  
Hermione thought when she went to get the boy.  
  
"Boys, you need to get inside NOW. "She yelled at them  
  
"Ohh Hermione, mom will never find out that we are out after 9. She  
won't be home for at least an hour yet. Why don't you chill and join  
us?" Ron yelled back.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Your dad is in the fire. He wants to talk to you."  
Hermione yelled back.  
  
Fred and Ginny fell of their brooms and landed whit a big SPLASH on the  
ground. Ron and George flew to the ground right after them.  
  
"ohh, we are so grounded. Why did you have to tell him where we were  
Mione? You promised." Ginny cried.  
  
"Well first I didn't but then it sounded really important, so I told him  
and he wasn't even mad. He just asked me to fetch you because he needed  
to talk to us."  
  
"Yeah right, he's just saying that so we will come." Fred said  
  
"No really he looked like someone had died." Mione said  
  
"Are you sure he isn't just messing with you Herm." Ron asked  
  
"Yes I'm sure, now will you hurry"?  
  
And so the 5 kids ran to the fireplace in their house to talk to their  
dad. And when they entered they met a very worried face.  
  
"Ahh, thank god, I was starting to think that Hermione wasn't able to  
fetch you."  
Arthur said relieved  
  
"What's wrong dad? It must be something serious since you aren't yelling  
our heads off."  
  
"Hey, I don't yell that much."  
  
Ron snorted. It was true that before their father hadn't yelled much,  
but ever since the world had found out about Voldemorts rebirth, he was  
so stressed and worried about his children that he had change a lot. He  
made bunch of rules and got really angry if they broke them.  
  
"Fine maybe I do yell a lot but you know it's just because I worry. But  
that is not the issue here. I need you all to come to Hogwarts."  
  
The children who had been expecting everything but that were very  
surprise.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione suspicious.  
  
"Who cares why, I go first." Fred yelled smiling.  
  
"Fred," their father said in a sad firm voice that mad Fred flinch, "this  
is NOT a fun trip. Something happened to Harry and he's now in the  
hospital wing. I just thought you wanted to come and be there for your  
friend."  
  
"What happened? "Hermione asked  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Ron asked  
  
"Is it bad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know what happened although I have my suspicions, "Arthur said  
before they could ask anything more, "and I don't know if he's gonna be  
ok and yes it's bad. Now floo to Minveras office two and two" and with  
that he left the fire so his children could come through.  
  
"Wow, this sounds bad." Fred said worried  
  
"Do you thing you-know-who attack'" Ron asked paled.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out," Mione said and graphed Ginny and  
stepped in the fire.  
  
Arthur didn't speak a word on the way back to the Hospital wing and the  
kids had to run to keep up with him.  
They knew that their dad wouldn't be acting like this if it hadn't been  
important but they were more then surprised when their father burst  
through the door and they saw what they saw.  
  
There were lot of people standing in the hospital wing and they all  
looked very confused, there was a fat boy that the Weasley twins and Ron  
recognised as Dudley Dursley, sleeping in a bed, there was a women that  
the boys also knew was Petunia Dursley that was to sleeping in a bed,  
there was also a man that all the both girls and boys recognised from the  
train station as Vernon Dursley, but the weirdest of all was Dumbeldore  
standing with his wand over something floating in the air.  
  
"Sir what is going on, why are Harry's relatives here and were is Harry?"  
Fred asked  
  
But before the headmaster could answer Hermione asked,  
  
"I-i-i-is-is t-t-that Ha-harry?"  
  
Albus looked at Hermione and then everyone else in the room before saying,  
  
"I am afraid so."There were gasps and, Hemione, Ginny and Molly started  
crying and Ron didn't look much better. The twins and Remus both swore  
and Snape paled and looked like a monten troll was attacking him. "Now  
before you all start talking I want to ask you not to ask any questions  
before Mrs. Dursley wakes up, because we don't know how this happened.  
Myself, Bella, Arthur and Minvera have a theory but that is it. I will  
explain everything I can but you will have to remain calm. Now Poppy and  
Severius if you could" he said. Poppy put Harry on the nearest bed and  
tugged the curtains so she could have some peace, Snape then shook his  
head as if he was shaking himself of a shock and then followed Poppy.  
  
Albus looked over the people and saw how they all cared for Harry. Fred,  
George, Charlie, Bella and Minvera were all sitting in the corner and  
staring in space very upset, Remus was pacing the floor furious, Arthur  
was trying to calm his wife down and in the corner you could she young  
Ron trying to calm a hysterical Hermione, but Albus knew that Ron felt no  
better than the girl but was just putting on a brave face for her sakes.  
He wondered on how they had become such good friends. They all cared for  
one and other like their one flesh and blood and would do anything for  
the other.  
  
Albus was forced out of his musings when thecharm teatcher asked,  
  
"Err... Albus, I'm not trying to interrupt your worries but I'm feeling like I'm intruding, so I was wondering if there was anything specific that I'm are here for or if we could go and leave you people alone in peace.  
  
"Ahh, yes there is a rezone you are here. We have a small problem you see. Mr. Potter has a chain stuck to  
his foot and I need you to remove it when Poppy is ready."  
  
"Ohh, ok" the little man said and sat down to rest.  
  
Poppy was not seen the rest of the night but occasionally you could see the potion master running around collecting potions.  
  
It was early in the morning when Poppy had finally finished all she could do, so she made her way to the waiting people.  
  
They were so peaceful sleeping in each other arms like that, that she almost didn't want to wake them. But she knew that she would be cursed all the way to China and back if she didn't wake them so she made a little "hem, hem" sound and everyone in the room were jerked awake. When everyone got settled she asked,  
  
"Does she need help," she asked Albus pointing at Petunia  
  
"You will just have to ask her, though I thing she is ok. She woke up  
sometime last night and Bella helped her relax, and we gave the boy  
another Sleepless dream potion and the man well, fell a sleep about an  
hour ago from screaming all the night and all of us are just fine except  
the fact that we are dying to know if Harry is ok," Albus said.  
  
"Hmm," Poppy said looking at Petunia and asking, "are you ok?"  
  
Petunia just nodded and said, "How is Harry?"  
  
Poppy looked around the room in all the people faces and saw, hope, fear  
and sadness, before she answered,  
  
"Well, she said, I must say that in all my career I have never seen  
anything like that. To tell the truth I am surprised that he is actually  
alive. He had a crack in his scull, his left leg was broken in two  
places and the his right leg is broken and their are also some tissue  
damage in his ankle, his right arm is broken in four places and badly  
sprained in two, his right shoulder is broken pretty badly and most of  
his fingers are all broken. He has 4 broken ribs and his lifer wasn't  
working ok, his back is not looking very good and his neck was broken to  
along with his nose. He had also been shot from a muggle gun in stomach. He had suffered from a major blood loose and 97% of  
his body is bruised  
, It also seems that he hasn't been fed properly because his body is  
rejecting proper food. Now basically a normal person would have died  
with only the half of this but we all know Harry isn't a normal person.  
  
There was a stunned silence until Moody broke it,  
  
"I have been an Auror in many years and I don't think I have ever heard  
so much damaged done to a one person."  
  
"So he's gonna be ok?" Ron asked hopefully  
  
"I never said that Mr. Weasley, I said he isn't dead but he is far from  
ok. The boy should be dead."  
  
"So what's wrong with him? "Remus asked  
  
"Well, from what I could tell the boy has been in coma for at least two  
days by now and I'm sorry to have to say this but there are small chances  
that he will ever wake up. Like I said everything says that he should be  
dead but he isn't so maybe there are chances that he will wake up. We  
can only hope."  
  
"So if he wakes is he then gonna be ok?" Hermione asked  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked at her sadly, she really didn't want to say this but  
the boy family had the right to know,  
  
"Well his spine and back were in a horrible state but I did all I could,  
I'm sorry, but if Harry wakes up he will probably be paralysed from waist  
and down, and he will be very sore of course and then there is the fact  
that he won't have eaten anything for so long that his body starts to  
reject food so it will take him some time to be able to eat food again.  
And that is just his physical state, who knows what he is feeling after  
this, especially after what happened only a few weeks ago.  
  
"But happened to him Madam Pomfrey? Was it V-Voldemort?" Mione asked  
  
"No it wasn't him, I noticed some old injures and it all indicates family  
abuse."  
  
"No, why would anyone do that do the child." Molly asked shocked.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that Molly, "Poppy said  
  
"But I do, Petunia said quietly, but everyone heard what she said  
clearly. Petunia then began to tell everyone everything. She told them  
about her and Lily and how she hadn't wanted to be married to Vernon  
anymore, how she had tried to leave and how Vernon had stopped her. She  
told the how her marriage had been and how Harry's life had been, she  
told them everything she thought of. It was three hours later or about  
noon when she finally finished her story.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was a bit longer than the other two, but I'm  
not sure if next chapter is going to be so long. Anyway, R&R and tell me  
what you thought.  
  
But on to business...  
  
**horsecrzy**: I know it's been used a lot, I've probably read over 20  
similar story's but I wanted to try and make my own, I'm also trying to  
have it a little different... Thought I don't know if it's working or not :-  
S  
As for the other thing, they all went, Arthur, Minvera and Dumbledore.  
But anyways, thanks a lot for your review, I look forward to read your  
next :D  
  
**Tigris T Draconis** and **Fire of the night**: Ok, I think I understand it all  
now :D So if you both still want to beta, just put your emails in your  
next review and I will send you the next chapters when they are ready,  
ok? But anyways, thanks :D  
  
** Crescomellonnin:** Hehe, yeah I'm pretty sure. My 1st language is actually  
Icelandic, but I wouldn't be surprised if you have never heard of that,  
since I live in a very small country. But anyways, thanks for your  
review :D  
  
**Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane**: Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I know that I'm  
not very good in English. It is a bit hard to write in a completely  
different language that I basically from TV, books and that sort of  
stuff, but now I'm rambling, but anyway, I'm sorry if it's that bad, I'll  
try and fix that :)  
  
** coolwhip0306**: Yeah, I'm not really surprised about that. Iceland isn't  
exactly big and you probably wouldn't understand a word in Icelandic ;-)  
Hope I didn't really blow things up with Harry's injury's :-S But  
anyways... Thanks for your review :)  
  
I would also like to thank, **The Vampire Story Hunter, Eric2** and  
**insanechildfanficand.  
** I really appreciate for your reviews and I really hadn't expected so many  
already :)  
  
But I've a question,  
Do you want a good Draco or a bad Draco?  
  
But anyway... I'll try and update as soon as possible and I hope you liked  
this chapter.  
  
Anyways... See, ya all later  
  
Love  
Cute-kittycat-in-love :-)


	4. the visitor

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the HP world
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 4 – the visitor 
> 
> The time past and Harry was still in a coma. People started to panic, they knew that it would be a miracle if Harry would ever wake up again, but nobody gave up on him. There was always someone sitting by his bed talking to him. Both Hermione and Ron had never left their friend site except when Molly made them.  
  
Nobody even cared that Harry would never walk again. All that mattered was that he would just wake up! Nobody even thought how Harry would react when he found out about his contusion. All they could do was wait... So, that they did. They waited and waited and waited never leaving his site.  
  
Petunia had been told about Harry's life, about all his adventures and danger, how he, Ron and Hermione had become friends, about Sirius being falsely accused, about how he had killed a basilke at the age 12, about Voldemorts rebirth. She had been told everything, from what socks he wearied to Cedric. To say that Petunia was upset about this would be an understatement.  
  
It had taken some people more time to forgive her then other. The headmaster had almost had to hex Remus to make him see since but finally after 10 day's he could stay in the same room with her. He was still upset with her and hardly spoke to her but it was all coming along. But not even Remus's stubbornness could mach Ron's. Almost two weeks had gone by and still he refused to say a word to her. The one time he had actually spoken to her it had been the day when Harry was brought here, right after she had told them her story. He had yelled so much that finally Molly had had to stun him. He hadn't been the only one to be upset but almost everyone had forgiven Petunia. Vernon was another story though. The headmaster didn't have any clue on what to do with him, since he wasn't sure he could trust the minister, so he had put him in one of the dungeons, but that didn't solve anything. He still needed to be checked every once in a while, but there was no one to check on him. If he would dare and send one of Harry's friends or any one of the staff, they would propably end up killing him or something. And frankly Albus wasn't sure if he would be able not to do anything to the man that had made Harry's life so hard.  
  
Yet he couldn't help but blame himself for Harry's childhood. After all it was him that put Harry on that doorstep that night. It wasn't like he was worried that he was in danger, he could always have put up some wards, not as safe as the one's at the Dursleys but safe enough. No he had placed them there in hope that he wouldn't turn out like Malfoy, a spoiled brat. Well at least that didn't happen, he had thought to himself one night. If only he could go back he kept thinking. But it couldn't be done and he would have to learn to live with it. But since he didn't trust himself or any other of the people who were living in Hogwarts at the moment to guard Vernon Dursley he had asked one of the house elf's to check on him twice a day. He soon found out though that that had not been a good idea, because apparently Vernon' fear for magic didn't apply to house elves. He had almost killed one of the elves in hope to escape. It was then that Albus realized that he couldn't keep Harry's uncle here, so he had no other choice to send him to Askaban. It had taken Albus, with the help of the other professors, three days to finish all the paper work and make sure that there was nothing the minister could do until Harry woke up from his coma. So at the moment Vernon Dursley was the first muggle ever to go to the wizarding prison. He had been there for about eleven days now. But Albus wasn't worried about him; he knew that he wouldn't go mad anytime soon.  
  
When Cornelius had found out that a muggle, Harry Potter's guardian no less was in Askaban he had tried everything in his power to realise him, but the charges had been made and he could not be relished until the trail would come and that wasn't a possibility until Harry woke up. But since the furious minister couldn't realise him he had made sure not to waste any special wards for him. Truth be told there wasn't anything guarding Vernon's cell. The only thing that kept him from escaping were the bars on his cell and his fear. And then there was Dudley. Oh god how Albus sometimes just wanted to hex him. It had been rather hard for him to loose his father, but it had even been harder for him to accept the fact that he was living in Harry's school, and that his mother actually cared for Harry. He had been more than little upset when he had woken up from the potion Albus had given him that night. It had taken a couple of calming spell's before they could explain the situation to him. It had taken all the three auror's and professor Mgconagall to hold back Remus when Dudley was more upset that he couldn't watch some TV show then that Harry was dying. In fact when Dudley had heard that his cousin could die he had almost been happy. It disgust Albus how people could let their children to become. But thankfully Dudley was beginning to understand that magic wasn't all that bad, but he still stayed away from most of them most of the time.  
  
30STJuly came and jet nothing had happened. They were all loosing hope. Little did they know what would happen in a few hours time. It was about 10 in the evening:  
  
Ron and the whole Weasley family, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Minvera MgConagall, Arabella Figg, Severius Snape, Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kinsley, Albus Dumbledore and Petunia Dursley were all in the hospital wing that night talking.
> 
> "To morrow is his birthday, he has to wake up, he can't just be in a coma on his birthday. "Ron cried in frustration
> 
> "Ron, your best friend in the whole world could die to morrow for all you can know and YOU are thinking about his BIRTHDAY!" Hermione said icily
> 
> "Why I never thought the day could come were our one and only Mione would say such a stupid thing," Ron said
> 
> RON, just because you are a total ass dose not mean you have the right to behave like that. Show some respect for god sakes" Hermione cried
> 
> "I was only meaning that nobody can predict death, not even you so there is no way of me knowing if even you will be dead to morrow," Ron said proud of himself for the comet.
> 
> "Why you....  
  
But Hermione was gut off by Dumbledore  
  
-"That's enough! We have more importing things to discuss."
> 
> "With all due respect but like what?" Mione hissed dangerously very pissed off the headmaster for cutting her off.
> 
> Most people would have been shocked to say the least to hear Hermione Granger speak like that to a teacher an let alone the greatest wizard of her time, but nobody in that room seemed surprised. She had chanced a lot over the last couple of weeks.
> 
> "Like discussing what to say to the order. They are getting suspicious." Dumbledore said softly but firmly.
> 
> And Hermione had the grace to blush, "ohh she said, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to snap at you."
> 
> "Ohh it is quit all right miss Granger, now on to business, what do you think Remus?"
> 
> "Dose the Order know about Harry?" The werewolf asked
> 
> "Well," Albus answered, "they know that he is not staying with his relatives anymore but here in the hospital wing but they do not know the rezone. And dare I say that they are not extremely happy about that," he said remembering everyone's reaction.
> 
> It had been a 3 days after Albus had had cancelled the meeting he finally contacted the Order again. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer and he knew when they found out why he had cancelled the other meeting they would not be happy when he could not tell them anything. This had been an understatement. Albus had told everybody that Harry was staying at Hogwarts for unknown time. Everyone wanted to know why and when he wouldn't tell them, they had been outraged.
> 
> "What do you mean you can't tell us?"
> 
> "We want to know"
> 
> "You can't just tell some and others not"
> 
> "Is he ok?"
> 
> "Will he be ok?"
> 
> "What happened?"  
  
These questions among others had been asked many times before Albus simply left.  
  
"What will you do if I mean when Harry wakes up?" Remus asked
> 
> "Then I'll tell them"
> 
> "When will he wake up anyways, its been about 2 weeks"
> 
> " That time can only tell, but the longer he's stays out then the less changes is that he'll wake up and he was already in a weak state," Madam Pomfray said in a sad tone that none per Albus had heard before.
> 
> " Well that's being optimistic "Ron said sarcastly
> 
> " I know this is not what you want to hear but I don't want you to make your hi hopes just so they can come crashing down on you. The fact is that if Harry has not woken up before the school year starts..."
> 
> "Then what, what will happen to him if he hasn't woken up by then?" Ron asked not really wanting the answer
> 
> "Err... I'm sorry Mr Weasley but if he doesn't show some sort of life by then there is no hope. You must understand that he was pretty much dead when he came hear and it is a miracle that he was a life," Madam Pomfrey said uncomfortly
> 
> "What will happen do him," Ron asked angry while glaring at the mediwich
> 
> "Err," Poppy seemed not do want to tell this, "Well, Mr. Potter will be officially declared dead."
> 
> " What?" Remus said shocked, "but he isn't dead, he said"
> 
> "He will be," Poppy said
> 
> "What to you mean," Hermione asked," you can't just decide when he is going to die."
> 
> " No I cannot, but in cases like Harry's, the healer that is in charge has to give some special healers a date. If the person doesn't wake up before that time, these special healers pay the person a visit and well... finish his suffering," Poppy finished lamely
> 
> "They KILL him?" Ginny yelled in outrage
> 
> " Yes," Poppy said
> 
> "They can't," Ron said softly," they can't just kill him, it isn't right. I won't let them," he then said with a determent glint in his eyes
> 
> "You won't have to Ronald", the headmaster said, "they can't kill Harry"
> 
> " Look, Albus," Poppy said sternly," I know you care for the boy, and that you don't want him to die, none of us do. He is a remarkable young man and it would be devastating if he wouldn't be able to see more of the world. But the fact remains that if he doesn't wake up, there is nothing you, me or anyone else can do. I'm sorry, but it has to be done, we can only hope he wakes up in time."
> 
> " I know Poppy, I know, "the old men said tiredly, "that wasn't what I was meaning. I don't know what will happen if they show up here to kill Harry, but I know that by the time they leave, Harry will still be alive."
> 
> "Albus," Poppy began, but Albus interrupted, "I won't stand in their way, not because I do not care for Harry but because I know that they can't kill him. None of us can."
> 
> " What do you mean? Is the boy immortal or something?" Snape asked
> 
> " No he is not, he could easily stay in a coma the rest of our lives, but before Albus could finish what he was saying a voice interrupted him  
  
"But he won't, Harry will wake up," an unknown woman voice said  
  
Everyone in the room turned around, only to see a person, in a black  
cloak with a hood, so no one saw her face. But her voice was so...  
appealing, so mysterious, so trusting...
> 
> "Who are you and what do you mean, the headmaster asked  
  
But the mysterious women didn't answer him, she just asked,  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:58" Molly answered before she knew it  
  
"Who are you?" Snape asked  
  
But again, the women didn't answer, but instead everything started to  
glow bright white, then the light became so bright that they all had to  
look away, they light started to change colours, it became red, then  
green, then yellow, then blue, then gold, then silver, then purple, then  
white again, then it disappeared just as fast as it came. The teachers  
and the rest of the people looked around to see what had happened. The  
first thing that they noticed was that the woman was gone, and when they  
turned around, they saw that she was not the only one.  
  
Ronald and Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were all gone.  
And if the had been standing in a large room in Malfoy manor, they would  
also see that where Draco Malfoy had been standing a minute before wasn't  
there anymore.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Well, that is my fourth chapter.... Hope you like it, it was written in  
kind of hurry...  
I've been rather busy, I just started my new summer job a few day's ago  
and when I'm not working I'm practising in Tai kwon do :-S So I'm sorry,  
but things are starting to cool down a bit so will propably update the  
fifth chapter in about a week or something.... :D.... So anyone want to guess  
who the strange lady was and where the kids went?  
  
Anyways...  
  
** Eric2**: Time will only tell my friend ;)  
  
** coolwhip0306**: hehe, well I wouldn't go around saying that it is sunny  
here all days of the year, but it is still not like most people think it  
is, and we actually-believe it or not- don't live in snow houses and fish  
all day :-P... But anyways I hope I didn't overdue Harry's injures... I  
wasn't sure how or what to write about that.... But, thanks for your  
review...  
  
** Si-FiAdict246**: He didn't loose 97% of his blood, his body was 97%  
bruised, even I know that a person can't live with 97% blood loss... and as  
for your other comment.... You are just gonna have to wait and see : P But  
I wouldn't worry to much about though... ;-) But anyways... thanks for your  
review and I'm glad you like the story  
  
**MuGgLeNeT27:** Thanks a lot for the offer, I think about five or six people  
have already offered to beta for me... I really appreciate it, but my mail  
is hotmail.com, and I can't send anyone who isn't hotmail.com either...  
Sorry... but please keep reading my story and review, if you have any ideas  
you can just tell me them in my reviews :-D and thanks again...  
  
** Spottery**: Thanks for your review, and I would be more than glad if you  
could beta for me.... But you can't unless your mail is hotmail.com... if it  
is... you can tell me your mail in your next review and all.... But if it  
isn't then I'm afraid that you can't beta for me :'(.... But even if you  
can't you can always just tell me what need's to be fixed and corrected  
in your reviews... Thanks for the offer :-D  
  
** Tigris T Draconis**: I'm so sorry I didn't send you the chapter, but I  
tried but then I got this mail-Delivery Status Notification (Failure)-and  
I couldn't send it.... So I asked my dad about it and he said that I can't  
send anyone mail unless it's a hotmail.com mail.... So I'm terribly sorry  
that you can't beta (...But if you have any comments just but them in your  
reviews :-D  
  
** Horsecrzy**: Thanks.... And I have no Idea... it just came out like that... I'll  
try and make sure that the next chapter is in a better story format :-D  
  
** FroBoy**: uuuuuuuuummmm... huhh? What is the link supposed to be? Evreytime I  
try it the Internet brakes....  
  
Anyways......R&R.....  
  
Love  
Cute-kittycat-in-love


	5. The angel of time

> > Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else from the Harry Potter world
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Chapter 5- the angel of time
>> 
>> Ron didn't know what was happening; neither did Mione or Ginny for that matter. All they knew was that one minute there was this strange person there and the next something started to glow and all of the sudden they felt this warm tingling feeling and it was just like travelling with a portkey, or in Mione's case a time turner, except this was a nice feeling.  
  
All of the sudden they stopped and they all fell on the floor in a large pile. They stood up and looked around to see where they were, and to say that they were surprised to see that they were standing in the middle of the corridor on fifth floor right in front of an unused classroom, was an understatement. They didn't come out of their shock until they heard a giggle coming from the left. They all turned around and to there confusion they saw they same strange lady from the hospital wing and when they turned a little bit more to the left they saw that she was not alone, Harry was floating unconscious to her left an aside Harry stood...  
  
"YOU? What the bloody hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your precious manor or something?" Ron said coldly as he looked in those cold grey eyes. But there was something different about him, but Ron couldn't see what it was...was it fear in his eyes? No, it couldn't be...  
  
"Well it's not like I just woke up and decided to come here," Weasel, Malfoy said quietly  
  
"Well since you don't want to be here then leave, we don't want you here either Malfoy," Ginny said," We have other things to do"  
  
"Fine then I'll just be going," Malfoy said as he started walking away  
  
He didn't know where he was going, how was he supposed to make it to Malfoy manor before his father noticed his disappearing. Did he even want to go there again?  
  
Of course you want to serve the Dark Lord He said to him self. Ohh, screw it-I don't want to become a bloody Death Eater for bloody snake face. He took away from me everything and I'll be dammed if I will start sucking his ass like my so-called father, but I don't want the Potter freak to get too cocky. Maybe I could become a spy like uncle Sev he thought.  
  
It never cheesed to amaze him on how the rest of the Death Eaterand snake face could be so stupid. It was obvious that Sev was a spy. To him at least  
  
Draco Malfoy never had to make a decision on what to do because before he could leave, the strange lady spoke up.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you can not leave. Not just yet anyway. We have things to discuss, before the old headmaster finds us. I did not bring you here so you could just leave, and if you try you will soon see that it is easier said than done Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco stopped but he didn't turn around.  
  
"So you brought us here?" Ron asked "Why? We were at the hospital anyway, and Harry needs medical assistance, you can't just move people around like that"  
  
"We can discuss this when we are at a safe place. Soon Albus Dumbeldore will notice that someone has enter his castle and before he does there are things you must know. Now come" The lady said  
  
The kids didn't know why, but it just felt right somehow. And besides... she had Harry, so they all followed her until she stopped in front of the wall.  
  
"Didn't there used to be a statue here?" Mione asked  
  
"Mmm", the stranger said as she began chanting something in an unknown old language and then she pressed her hand on the wall and it started to glow. Soon the wall disappeared and instead, a large griffin statue stood there instead.  
  
"I knew it" Mione said proud  
  
"Well it figures that the-know-it-all would know wouldn't it" Draco hissed at the girl. Ron looked like he was going to punch the boy any moment, when the griffin statue jumped a side.  
  
The weird stranger pushed them all inside before anyone could do or say anything. When the children entered the room that the griffin guided, they met a spectacular sight.  
  
They were in a room with 7 doors in. The main room itself had to be about the 34 size of the grate hall at least. The walls were a mix of white and grey marble, and the floor was in brilliant white marble. There were three doors on each side. On the left there was one red, one yellow and one blue. On the right though there were only two doors, one black and one green, and instead of the third door there was a purple doorframe that let in another open room. IF they looked straight a head, there was the seventh  
  
It was the only one not made of marble. It was a double door made of the finest wood the kids had ever seen, the handle was cold, and there were gold lines on the frame. On the middle of each side of the door was an image, on was of the Hogwarts sign and one was some sort of sign that the kids had never seen before. They were both made of silver and gold. There were also diamonds and jewels decorating the beautiful door.  
  
There was a big wood table in the middle of the main room, (the one that the kids were in) the walls were covered in paintings of people and in one of the corners of the room there was the biggest fireplace Malfoy had ever seen, and in front of it were a cosy looking sofa and chairs and then there was a little coffee table.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful," Mione said." who owns it?"  
  
"Who cares who owns it?! I want to know what is going on! Why did you Kidnap us, who are you, what do you want, and how did you know of this room?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"There are many things we must discuss but we have to wait until Harry wakes up," the stranger said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Well if you hadn't noticed Harry is in a bloody coma, so we would have to wait for a long time," Ginny snapped  
  
"Hang on, the brat is in a coma?" Malfoy asked shocked.  
  
"No he is taking dancing lessons with his grandmother, Ron said ironically, "what does it bloody look like?"  
  
"There is not need to yell, Weasel! I was just asking, what do I know if he wasn't just taking his beauty sleep?"  
  
"I do not have the patient for this, I am so close to curse you to hell and leave you there, so shut the bloody hell up ferret boy!" Ron hissed.  
  
"What did you just say do me redhead?" When my father hears of this you are going to be so sorry."  
  
"Yes run to your precious daddy, Malfoy and see if I care."  
  
"That is enough, both of you. Harry doesn't need this, and I thought we were going to try and get some answers!" Mione yelled at the two furious boys.  
  
"Yeah, I for one want to know why we are here but not in the hospital wing were the professors are!" Ginny agreed.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are right, I'm sorry. So lady are you gonna answer us or?" Ron said  
  
"I have already told you that I'll tell you everything when Harry wakes up"  
  
"You can't just keep us here until he does. You don't even know when he'll wake up, if he wakes up that is," Ginny said  
  
"He should wake up in few minuets," the lady said  
  
What do you know about th... Ron stopped speaking because Harry started to move  
  
----------------  
  
The headache... Harry had never had such a bad headache before and the voices around him weren't helping.  
  
He didn't hear what these voices were saying and frankly he didn't care. Was he dead, had his uncle killed him? But he didn't feel like he was dead, but then again how would he know, he had never died before. Well there was only one way to know for sure. To ask those voices. He opened his eyes and saw right away that he wasn't in his room on Private Drive anymore and neither was he in the hospital wing, so were was he?  
  
He tried to sit up, but as soon as he moved he heard that all the voices had stopped talking.  
  
Someone ran over to him and helped him sit up and then he felt that same person put his glasses on him.  
  
Everything came in focus. He could now see the person that had helped him,  
  
"Ron?" Harry weekly asked in a hoarse voice  
  
"Yes Harry it's me, now drink this, it will clear your throughts," Ron said concernedly, and handed him a glass with water, which Harry gratefully took and drank in one gulp.  
  
"Thanks mate" he said and then he started to look better around, he was quite surprised when he saw that, Mione, Ginny and _Malfoy_ and some stranger stood there all looking on him with concern evident in there faces (except Malfoy). He looked around some more and saw that he was in a large room he had never seen before. He was very confused, he didn't know what was going on, why wasn't he dead?  
  
"Ron, what's going on? Where are we, why are you here, why am I here, where are the Dursleys, who is that person, what happened?" He said extremely fast, and Mione couldn't help her self. She burst out laughing,  
  
"Ohh, Harry, she said hugging him like no tomorrow, don't you _ever _do that to me again or I swear I'll kill you personally. I have never in my entire life been so scared"  
  
"Huhh?" Harry said confused and looked at Ron for some help  
  
"Hey, don't look at me mate, I 100% agree with her. You scared us all Harry," Ron said  
  
"Ohh, Ron, he isn't meaning that. He probably doesn't know what either one of you are talking about, Do you Harry?" Ginny said trying to sound angry but failing badly.  
  
All Harry could do was shake his head in confusion  
  
"I think you all should sit down and then we can explain all he needs to know" The stranger spoke up.  
  
"No, I think that _you _should start explaining why you kidnapped us and were we are who you are?" Draco said.  
  
"Ohh, will you guys chill, it's not like we are going anywhere anytime soon, so just sit down and listen what they have got to say, Ginny snapped.  
  
So all of the kids and the strange lady took a seat and got comfortable.  
  
"So is anyone going to tell me what is going on," Harry said  
  
"Well what to you remember Harry?"  
  
Well I remember that I was in my room on Surrey, and well that's it pretty much, Harry said carefully.  
  
He didn't know what the other kid's knew but he wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
Mione, Ginny and Ron change looks, this was going to be way harder then they thought.  
  
"Alright Harry, well what do you want to know?" Ron asked carefully  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what happened and why I am here instead with the Dursleys?"  
  
"Alright, but I don't know where to begin!"  
  
"The beginning would be nice."  
  
"Ha, ha. Well, about 20 days ago Mrs Figg your neighbour heard that the Dursleys were moving, so she hurried and told the headmaster of this. He didn't know what to think since you hadn't mention this in any of your letters. So he decided that Mrs. Figg would ask them to dinner. The headmaster, professor Mcgonagall and Ron's dad were all there listening to everything your aunt told Mrs. Figg. Your aunt confirmed that you were moving but before she left she er, said some THiNGS, which made the headmaster want to check on you.  
  
When the professors and Mr. Weasly found you in a your room they decided to move you all to Hogwarts until further notice. And since then you have been staying in the hospital wing in a coma, we were all so scared of you Harry, we were starting to thing that you would maybe never wake up," Hermione told Harry  
  
"So you guys know?" Harry asked blushing.  
  
"Yes Harry we know. And I don't think that you would want to be your uncle right now," Ginny said.  
  
"Why? What happened to him and where are we? And why is Malfoy here?" Harry asked fast  
  
"Wow, Harry one at a time, well lets just say that your uncle is... not having such a good time where he is, we will tell you all about it when we have more privacy. As to where we are and why the ferret boy is here, we don't know. That strange lady over there kidnapped us," Ron said like it was no big deal  
  
"What do you mean kidnapped us?" Harry asked  
  
"Well this morning she just came in to the hospital wing and then there was a glow and then we and Malfoy were all here. She said that she didn't want to tell us anything until you woke up. Actually I think she woke you mate, she was so sure that you would wake up soon." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Actually Ronald Weasly, I only helped him wake up," the strange voice said, "I think it's time that I told you why you are here and who I am."  
  
"Yes I think that that is a good Idea!" Mione said  
  
"Hang on how did you know my name?" Ron asked  
  
"I know a lot of things Mr. Wealsy"  
  
"Er, ma'am who are you?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, that depends what you means by that Harry Potter, My name is Angel, but that is not who I am."  
  
"Er, huhh? Ron said  
  
"Then who are you?" I'm very confused here, what to you want with us?" Mione asked.  
  
"I brought you here because it was time that I met with my lord and he begun his training, you are here because you need to be here.'  
  
"What? Ok that did not help; I'm still very confused here? Who's your Lord and who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
My Lord Ronald is Harry Potter, and I am Angel, the angel of time, she said and lowered her hood.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Well, that's chapter 5... only took me about an hour to write it grins I'm so proud of me!!!!!!! But any way, R&R... I want at least 10 reviews... : D  
  
Thanks to my new beta; spottery  
  
Review responses:  
  
I want to thank, Cindy Snowflake, A-Brighter-Dawn, The Vampire Story Hunter, insanechildfanfic, horsecrzy, Eric2, volleypickle16, Jen, volleypickle16 and Fire of the night for their reviews. They mean a lot :D  
  
coolwhip0306: I don't think that there has been thundering here for about seven years now, but anyways, yes and no... The rezone he didn't die but went in a coma or that Dumbledore said that no one could kill him is because of the prophecy. I mean it has to go both ways right? ;) But just because he went in a coma doesn't mean that he will wake up. The rezone he woke up has nothing to do with the prophecy. I'll be explaining this better in next chapter. And yes the HP movies are playing here too, and yes I've seen them all. I don't like them very much; I think that they spoiled the books a bit. But of the three movies I would say that the third was the best, that Radcliff dude can't act in the two first ones.  
  
Love  
Cute-kittycat-in-love


	6. the truth about Angel

> > Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the Harry Potter world.
>> 
>> A/N: I'm just gonna warn you all. This chapter is a bit... unexpected. I bet that no one saw this coming.... And well truth be told it is a bit unbelievable and yeahh.. I will completely understand if you flame me for this but I'm truly sorry, it had to be done. But I won't keep you away from the chapter any longer please r&r Thanks to my beta Spottery :-D 
>> 
>>   
  
Chapter 6 –Chapter 6 –The truth about Angel...
>> 
>>   
My Lord Ronald is Harry Potter, and I am Angel, the angel of time, she said and lowered her hood.
>> 
>>   
-----------------------------------
>> 
>>   
  
"Wow" was all Ron could say, which was pretty much what Harry was thinking. But at least he had the decency to not be gaping like fish with his moth open.  
  
The woman, no the angel that was standing there in front of them was absolutely stunning. Her face was perfect, she had small mouth with the most beautiful lips anyone in that room had ever seen, and her nose was just plain perfect. There simply were no words for it... and then there were her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. The looked almost crystal clear but if you looked close you could see the blue in them. Her ears were hidden behind her hair, which was golden yellow with one white stripe.  
  
This was most definitely the most beautiful woman any of the kids had the pleasure of meeting.  
  
But there was something different bout her Harry noticed. She had a light with aura around her.  
  
"Flies, Ron flies, Harry said finally able to turn away from the woman.  
  
The woman, who claimed to be named Angel, took her cloak of and revealed big white-feathered wings. She was dressed in a pure white dress too but if you looked closer you could see that her dress glowed. Or was it just she?  
  
Ron snapped his mouth shut and blushed, bringing Ginny and Mione out of their stupor.  
  
"Are those wings," Harry asked more interested in the wings but the person, but she didn't seem to mind. "Yes my Lord these are real wings, and yes I can fly if I want to. It as a privilege of being a Angel," She said to Harry's unasked question  
  
"So you really are an angel?" he asked while everyone else settled down again  
  
"Of course she's not Harry. Angel's are myth. They aren't real," Mione said irradiated  
  
"Well, Hermione I am sorry to have to tell you this but I am an angel" Angel said smiling  
  
There was something in Angels voice that told Mione that she wasn't lying so the girl just nodded.  
  
"So you are an angel and your name is Angel? Ron asked dumbly.  
  
"Well my creator obviously had a small imagination "Angel laughed.  
  
"Your creator?" Hermione said," and what is exactly Angel of time? It was obvious that she didn't think that she was telling the truth. And it didn't go past Angel.  
  
"Look, I realize that this is all very confusing so why don't you let me explain?"  
  
The teens all nodded eager too know the truth. It's not everyday you get kidnapped by an angel.  
  
"Ok, great, and please don't interrupt me. You can ask questions later ok?  
  
Well like I said my name is Angel and I am an angel. But Miss Hermione is right. Angels are myths, they do not exist and never have."  
  
"But you just said that you were an angel," Draco said  
  
"I understand that this is confusing and that when I tell you this there will be many answers you will want but please wait until I am finished explaining.  
  
Anyway I suppose my story begins at the beginning of time." Angel sighed before saying,  
  
"You have all heard of God right? And Jesus, and Satan?" She waited for the teens confirm before continuing,  
  
"Well, They all exist, and before you say anything let me finish, God and Satan were brothers once. Before Satan turned evil, him and God were pretty close. The brothers had had nothing to do for many years now and one day God decided to make earth. And well you all know that story so I'll skip that part. But anyway, Satan thought it was ridicules and mocked god for vesting his time. But after the humans started to exist Satan began to think that maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea, but he had other agendas than God.  
  
You see even if they were brothers and even if they were close they were still different. Satan for one thought that he was above the humans because he was a god but they were just a creation, but God on the other hand thought that they were the future and loved his humans and promised to keep them safe no madder what.  
  
Anyway, God sometimes visited earth and one time after humans were made Satan joined him. And in that visit Satan decided that he wanted earth. Not for good like God but so the humans could serve and kill for him, so he started a riot and poisoned the innocent minds of humans and after a while God started to suspect that something was wrong, because the humans begin to fight one and other. And he had no idea that his brother was behind this. He returned to his home where he could watch the humans and correct things. But after a while things began to go so ugly that could only do so much unless he would move to earth and try to teach the humans peace. But he couldn't do that; he was mortal on earth unlike here. So he decided that he needed to find someone who could do the job for him.  
  
He search for many years for the woman he loved, and finally after a long time he found her. He made his last visit to earth for he knew he could not go back there if he was to go through with this. He met with this woman in her dreams and there he transformed a part of his soul and body into her, and she became pregnant with his child. He returned back to his home and prayed that his child could save this world.  
  
Making this woman pregnant had taken a lot out of God and he was forced to rest more then he used to. He hadn't told his brother of what he had done because he knew that he despised the humans.  
  
But even if God could not be there when his child was born he still watched from his home when his beautiful baby boy was born and named Jesus.  
  
You all of course know who Jesus is and you also know the basics of his life so I won't go into that, but what you do not know is that when Jesus was about twenty strange things started happening. By that time Satan had made his creators he called demons and devils and dementors and more fouls creators like that. The creators all had powers and they all commanded to Satan. Satan then made his move to steal earth and take over. He managed to overpower his brother but he didn't kill him he only locked him in a room and let him watch as he took over his life.  
  
God couldn't get out put he had to do something. Jesus couldn't handle all of this; he hadn't been trained for this. So God made me with the goal to train Jesus and his postuls. And so I did. And after a long time of war we won. God didn't have enough powers to make a whole new world all over again so he just made an underworld on earth where he send Satan and locked him there. Satan lost most of his powers but still had some, so he made an army of creators he is waiting to use. And if he gets out of Hell his powers will return to him.  
  
And God knew this, so he gave me the key to Hell but he knew I could not keep him because I am not human, so he told me to find the one with the powers to keep the key, and train him and his guardians. And this I did. I continued to train Jesus but when it wasn't needed anymore I left and finished the job God asked me to do. I had to find another key guardian. Jesus and me had talked and we decided a place where he would place the key when he was no more and until I would find a new guardian to keep him.  
  
After the training with Jesus I returned to my master and waited until my time would come. Few decades after I left a seer was born. She told us of a prophecy of a boy who would have powers greater than any key guardian would have before, but these powers would come with a prize. It would be up to him to save the world; if he would fail the world would be doomed. This boy was _the one_, _the one_ that held the life of all life ever made. Not just the life of humans but also the life of anything on earth. This boy was also to determent the final battle between God and Satan. It would be up to him who would rule. This boy was supposed to be the heir of the most powerful wizards and witches who had ever been born. This boy is not only the saviour of the human kind but also the saviour of God. He was _the one_ and he was supposed to be known as the _golden knight_, the saviour of light. The woman didn't remember anything after she said this, and we had no tape of this so no one could try and figure out more information. It was then we started to tape all prophecy's made.  
  
Time past and I continued to train guardians and wars continued to come. But the wars between the Gods were no more, now there were only wars between humans. But I trained all the same. I did what I was made to do. God and I always looked out for this golden night, and we never forgot the prophecy.  
  
But it never came. The guardians were always God's heir, but not all of is heir's were worthy of this. We wondered why this was the case, because God never said that it _HAD_ to be his heir, just some one worthy. When I trained Godric Gryffindor he said it was probable because no witch or wizard got the chance to use their powers so he and his three best friends started a school. This school. But still no one was worthy of the guardianship.  
  
There were made a few more prophecies about the one, and Lady Ravenclaw made one of those Prophecies so the founders build this room for him when his time would come.  
  
And yet time past and I continued to train but the one still didn't show."  
  
Angel stopped talking and looked at the children, no young adults in front of her, hoping that they had believed her.  
  
There was a long silence. And then  
  
"Ok, let's just say that this story is true or what ever. That still doesn't answer any of our questions, now does it?" Draco asked  
  
"Well, I am not finished with my story yet. But that doesn't matter. Do you believe what I am saying?" The so-called angel said  
  
Nobody said anything for a while but after few minuets everyone looked at Harry to his surprise. But Harry didn't say anything; he didn't want to make a decision for the others. But they weren't looking away so finally Harry spoke up. He didn't know why he said it, but when he did he knew it was the truth.  
  
"I do not know why, but there is something that is telling me that you are telling the truth, so yes I believe you. But I want answers not some stories or myths or what ever. I want to know why we are here, and where here exactly is."  
  
"If Harry believes you then we do to," Mione said too, "but I want too know why Harry woke up and how you knew he would."  
  
"I will tell all in time my dear. But do you understand what I was saying?" Angel asked  
  
"Yeah, God, Satan and Jesus are real. God and Satan are brothers. Satan turned bad. Jesus is God's son and a trained fighter. God looked Satan in hell and gave you the key to save earth. You train every guardian, who keeps the key. There was a prophecy about the one who is supposed to have lots of powers and not just the human world but God's world depends on him winning some war. But I do not care about that. I want to know what that has to do with us?" Harry demanded  
  
"Very good Harry. Now I am getting to that. Ok like I said. Every guardian has always been god's heir an...  
  
"How do you know that?" Mione asked before Angel could continue.  
  
"I can sense it, but anyway I've trained many people, some you might have heard of; Merlin, Jesus, Gryffindor, and more. You know what this means right?"  
  
"It means that the most powerful wizards of history are all related." Draco said surprising everyone, "and the reason you are here is probable because you have found a new guardian; Potter.  
  
"That's right Draco, but there is more, much more," Angel said.  
  
"You mean that I am an guardian? asked an shocked Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, you are an guardian, but not only that but you are the golden knight. I've known since you were born, but I could not tell you until you got settled in the wizarding world but then things always seemed to happen, and I never got the chance to talk to you. But I have been watching you ever since you were born Harry."  
  
No one said anything, everyone were staring at Harry in awe. Even Malfoy. But, Harry didn't notice. He was in shock. But then he croaked out  
  
"So you are telling me that I am the heir of not only Gryffindor and Merlin but bloody, Jesus and GOD?"  
  
Angel laughed and said, "and so many more Harry, and so many more. Your family goes all around the world but I am afraid that you are the only one left living. You are the heir of the most powerful wizards, China, France, Scotland, USA, Egypt, Rumania, Ireland, Israel has ever know. I know this may a bit much, especially in recent events. That is why I took you away. I had to tell you before your 16th birthday, but well since you were in a coma that was rather hard."  
  
"So how did he wake up from his coma?" Ginny asked, and what did Dumbeldore mean, and why did he have to know before his 16 birthday?  
  
"Wow, kid, one at a time. Well on his 16th birthday Harry will receive all his powers and I just taped a bit in to his powers and made him wake up. He is going to be rather weak for the next few weeks since the magic was forced. And what your headmaster meant is between Harry and himself."  
  
Harry's head shot up," you know?"  
  
"Harry I know everything about you, including you family life she said and frowned, ohh, how many times there were when I so wanted to take you away from there"  
  
"Er, I think that I am talking for everyone when I say, what the hell are you two talking about?" Ron said  
  
"Like I said before Ronald, it is between my Lord and the headmaster" Angel said but Harry interrupted  
  
"No, I don't think the will except that answer Angel. Well guys, I know the prophecy. Dumbledore told me what it said, but Angel I don't quite get what you meant?"  
  
"Well earlier in the Hospital wing Albus said that the healers that were supposed to kill you couldn't" Angel said matter of factly  
  
"Hang on, healers were supposed to kill me?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Well if you hadn't woken up before the school term would start then yes. You have to understand Harry that the prophecy works both ways. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't be in a coma for the rest of your life. If I hadn't forced you magic to heal you, you would never have woken up." Angel explained  
  
"Ok, I see, but why are they here? My friends I mean" Harry said  
  
"Well, you remember the founders, Jesus postuls, the round table?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
Well, those were actually Godric, Jesus and Merlin's body guards.  
  
Most just have one or two but some have more. I think that only three persons before you have had over two bodyguards. Godric had the other three founders, Merlin had the round table and King Arthur, and Jesus of course had his postuls. Now I don't know how many you will have, but I can't tell if who are the ones unless I meet them and I didn't have the time to search for your body guards before we left."  
  
"You mean I can't choose my own bodyguards?" Harry asked  
  
"No you can not, it is not your to decide, and neither is it mine. But even if it has hardly ever happened the body guards can decline the job."  
  
"So Malfoy can be my body guard?"  
  
"If he wants to then yes"  
  
"But he is a bloody death eater Angel"  
  
"No he is not. Now we can talk about that later. We still have a few things to talk about before we enroll you. Before one of you asked why I was called the Angel of time. The rezone is that I can travel through time. And before, when I "kidnapped" you that is exactly what I did. We went back about 20 years in time. Now when you return it will be 11:58 on the 30th July and only two minuets  
  
before your birthday. Now on your birthday you will receive a message from your ancestors. Now I don't know what kind of message but it won't be from all, because they are to many. But also you will receive your full powers. And that is why I brought you here. You are too emotionally unstable to have so much power. You need to heal before you can leave. Which also means that you, she said pointing on Harry's friends and Malfoy, have time until we leave to decide what you want. Now I won't take answers until Christmas at least. Alright?"  
  
The four teens nodded, but Harry burst out,  
  
"What do you mean, unstable?"  
  
"Harry, you just lost the only father figure you ever had, you just heard the prophecy, you just had the worst summer ever and you just learned what I was saying. You are not a superman you need to heal properly Harry.  
  
Now are there any questions.  
  
Hermione shock her head and said "No I think we need to comprehend this before we can start to ask anything."  
  
All right. I'll meet you here tomorrow night after dinner and then we can talk more, and then I can tell you about the lessons you are taking. Now I know Hermione that you will most likely not listen to me but please do not take the studies to seriously because you will have to do them again anyway when you return. And you cannot tell anyone about what I have just told you or where you come from.  
  
Ohh, and one more thing, you all have to go to the same house and same year, which means that Virgina will have to be in sixth year."  
  
"Then what the bloody hell are we supposed to say to that old fool? I mean we are at war, and to you honestly think that he will just let some students that he knows nothing about enter his school?" Draco yelled," And I'm not sleeping with that brat in house, I don't care who he is.  
  
"You will just have to make him believe you and don't call my Lord a brat. He really isn't the spoiled teen you think he is. Just give him a chance and then see. Now, the beginning of the year feast starts in one hour, I suggest that you go find the headmaster. The password here is the-boy-who- lived, see you to morrow." And with that she conjured a wheelchair for Harry and threw them out of the room."  
  
---------------------------------------
>> 
>>   
  
Minvera Mcgonagall was on her way to see the headmaster for some last minute arrangement when she ran in five dumbfounded children just standing in the Hall looking at some statue, that she didn't' remember from seeing before.  
  
"May, I ask who you are and what you are doing here?"  
  
The kids slowly turned around to face her, almost as if she was from another planet. And when she saw the children she gasped.  
  
"James, what are you doing here and who are those people you are with?"  
  
The teen, which she thought was James, looked startled for a second before answering.  
  
"I'm sorry James who? My name is Harry and me and my friend are here to see the headmaster, could you possibly tell me where to find him?" Harry said pleasantly  
  
Hermione wondered how on earth Harry could pretend be so calm after the day's events. He had just woken up from a coma, to hear that he was in the past and that he was the to heir of the most powerful wizards ever existing and that he was the saviour of the world.  
  
"Ohh, right sorry, you just look like one of my students. I was just on my way to see the headmaster myself. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
And so the five children and one adult walked in silence to the headmaster's office, each lost in their own world. The professor thinking about the children, and the teens about the day events. That's all except Harry. He was in denial, he didn't have the energy to face this now, he was just so tired. Instead he thought about Malfoy's new look.  
  
Malfoy didn't look like his father anymore. In fact if it wasn't for the eye and hair colour they had nothing in common. (I'm not in the mood to describe him so just imagine him like he was in the third movie. And you, who haven't seen the movie, just have him like you want.)  
  
They came to the statue and the professor mutter some password to low for the kids to hear.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath and hoped with all his heard that the old professor would believe him.  
  
----------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Well there you go... I told you that it was a bit... unexpected... but anyway on with business....  
  
Eric2: Well not exactly :-P...hehe... but thanks for your review  
  
PreciousLily: Well because he is a big part of the story... don't you like Draco? You didn't sound rude to me :-D But I'm sorry, I already have a beta reader; Spottery. But thanks for the offer. You can just tell me if you have comments or something in your reviews :-D And well I'm glad you like my story... and thanks for your review....  
  
Fire of the night: thanks, I hope this chapter didn't chance your opinion...  
  
coolwhip0306: I'ts ok, it's a common mistake... it's a small country, no biggy... but I hope you didn't hate this chapter... but anyway, thanks for your review...  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter: hehe thanks for your review  
  
volleypickle16: thanks....  
  
A-Brighter-Dawn: thanks... in this chapter you got to know a bit about Angels background but in the next or the next after that you will get to know her better. She a rather big character in this story....... But anyways, thanks for your review  
  
Horsecrzy: Yeah, I'm sorry, I tried to make it less confusing but well... it didn't quite work, but I hope you understood things better in this chapter... And sorry about the spelling... it should get better because I now have a very amazing beta reader; Spottery :D... But thanks for your review...  
  
Well.... R&R please....  
  
Love  
Cute-kittycat-in-love


	7. A meeting with the headmaster

> Chapter 7 – A meeting with the headmaster  
  
Professor Mcgonagall turned around when she had said the password and looked at the teens and was about to tell them to go inside when she saw Harry.  
  
She hadn't even noticed the boy's condition.  
  
"Do you need some help up the stairs Mr.?" the professor asked the boy.  
  
Harry looked at her curiously before saying," You can call me Harry, but help with what?"  
  
The professor wasn't sure if the boy was joking or not, so she just pointed at the wheelchair  
  
Harry followed her finger and looked down and seemed extremely surprised to see that he was sitting in a wheelchair. And in truth, he was. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed that he hadn't been walking by himself.  
  
"Guys, what in earths name is this?" He asked rather pissed off.  
  
"Later Harry," Mione only said. Then she looked up and saw McGonagalls questioning look and said. "I think we will manage. Windgardium Leviosa," she then said pointing to Harry and walked with Harry floating in front of her up the stair towards the headmaster office with the professor and the rest of the teens following behind.  
  
"Mione, let me down" Harry cried embarrassed.  
  
"As you wish my Lord," She mocked.  
  
Harry just growled and said, "Let's go."  
  
Minvera knocked on the door and waited for the headmaster to invite her in. And she didn't have to wait very long.  
  
"Come in Minvera" came an old pleasant voice.  
  
And so the six people went in.  
  
When they came in Malfoy and Mione gasped slightly.  
  
They had never been there before, but the other three kids just watched in amusement when Albus, obviously startled that Minvera wasn't alone, looked up in shock and stammered.  
  
"A-and who might you be?"  
  
Since no one was speaking Harry decided to speak. It was probably  
  
for the best since he knew most in Occlumency, not much but more then the others.  
  
"Could we possible have a minute of your time sir? Alone? This is rather important." Harry said politely  
  
"I suppose, I just have a small business to take care of with Minevra. Why don't you look around for a moment"?  
  
Mione and surprisingly Malfoy walked straight towards the bookcases, but Ginny and Ron just looked out the window thinking. Harry didn't quite know what to do with himself and was about to join Ron and Ginny when, Fawkes flew up to him and sat on his knee.  
  
Harry smiled a little for the first time that evening, and stroked the beautiful bird that had given him comfort so many times in his life.  
  
Fawkes seemed somehow to recognize Harry and sensing his stress he started to sing.  
  
Harry lost in the beautiful sound didn't notice everyone else in the room looking on them until Dumbeldore spoke,  
  
"Well I think that is all professor, I will see you at the feast."  
  
The professor nodded and left leaving Dumbeldore behind looking strangely on Harry.  
  
"Well, why don't you all have a seat," He said pointing on the armchairs around his desk. When everyone was seated he asked Harry,  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"How did I do what?" Harry asked confused  
  
"Get Faweks to sing for you? He is a very shy bird."  
  
"Well,' Harry said blushing, "I just stroke him"  
  
"Weird, he usually never lets anyone touch him except me sometimes. But I think we are getting out of topic, how may I help you?"  
  
Harry feeling surprised about what Dumbledore said didn't answer. Why hadn't he told him that before, he wondered, before Mione pinched him in his arm. He shook his head and saw that everyone was looking on him. He blushed and asked  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say?"  
  
"I asked how I could help you all? Are you ok?" The old man asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. And how you may help us... well I realize that this is rather late but we are here to ask if we could be accepted into Hogwarts for a year."  
  
"Dumbeldore who was expecting said  
  
"Well that is unusual request. May I ask why? And who are you?"  
  
"Well, that is Hermione Granger, Harry said pointing to Mione, and that is Virgina and Ronald White and that is Draco Milroy and I am Harry Jameson. We came here all in hope that you would accept us in this school. I am aver that this is unusual request but we have travelled for a long time to get here and we have no other place to go."  
  
"Where are your parents and why have you travelled so long to get here. You must know that Hogwarts doesn't take exchanged students."  
  
"It is all a rather long story and I rather wouldn't go into it," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Mr. Jameson, I must now more about you. You can't just expect me to enrol five mysterious students when we are in a middle of war now do you?"  
  
"No I understand. You can't risk the safety of your students. Well the thing is that we live far from here. In a small village and our school, isn't that big, only about 40 students.  
  
Anyway, one day this hooded person comes to our school and kidnapped us, and we somehow manage to escape but we can't return home. Firstly we don't know the way and second our village is most likely no more. Mione and me both come from the muggle world and our parents have gone hiding from V-you- know who, and we where supposed to stay at our school for the summer. And as for the others families, they could be dead for all we know. So for a while we just wandered around not knowing what to do, we all knew that we had to find a safe place, and then Mione, the smart witch she is, suggested that we should go to Hogwarts, not only was it the safest place to be in these times but also here we could continue our studies.  
  
But we understand if you can't accept us. After all we are at war and who know who can be trusted and who not,"Harry said hoping that the headmaster believed him, he had tried to be as close to the truth as possible because he knew that lying to Dumbeldore was the hardest think you could do.  
  
Nobody said anything while the headmaster watched them. He didn't seem to believe them but yet finally when he spoke he said,  
  
"I've got this feeling that tells me that there is more to you that the eye meets, but yet I also feel as you can be trusted. You all seem familiar, but I still can't place you and Fawkes seems to trust you, he said looking at the bird that was still sitting with Harry, so I will allow you to come here. BUT, I'll be keeping a close eye on you and if something seems off, I will have no choice but to ask you to leave. Is this ok with you?"  
  
"This is perfect sir, thank you thank you so much" Ron said smiling like no tomorrow.  
  
"Alright, the students should be arriving about now, so you will just get sorted with the first years. What year will you be entering?"  
  
"We will be entering sixth year sir" Harry said  
  
Very well, the old man said standing up. Please follow me.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Harry and the others were waiting in the site room in the Grate Hall, the same room Harry went when he was chosen for the tournament in his fourth year. But now he was here for another rezone, he was here waiting for the headmaster to call his name so they could all be sorted into houses, again. But now was more at stake then just being sorted, how on earth was he going to convince the hat to sort them all in the same house. Ok, maybe he, Ron, Mione and Ginny could be sorted in the same house, after all they all used to be Gryffindores, but Malfoy was a whole new story, he was a born Slytherin, and frankly he wasn't sure if he even wanted to try and convince the hat to put him in the same house. But he had to. Angel had told him to.  
  
A new thought a gourd to Harry. What if Malfoy was supposed to go first, then they all had to be Slytherins?  
  
Ohh, god, my dear god, please don't let Malfoy go first. Please, Harry becked in silence and thank god for him that apparently God was in a good mood to day, because about five minutes later the headmaster voice was heard,  
  
"I am sorry to have to say that I have one more announcement before the feat can begin."  
  
Harry could hear the complaining from the students, when they heard that they couldn't eat yet,  
  
"Now, now, quiet down please. It is do my grate pleasure to announce that five new students will be joining us this year. They will be entering sixth year, and I aspect that everyone will to their best to help them get settled in. Now, Mr. Harry Jameson please enter the room so you can get sorted  
  
Harry could have jumped with joy if he wasn't stuck in that chair, surprising everyone else in the room.  
  
"Er, Harry, I think you should get out there" Mione said  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Hehe, sorry," Harry said sheepishly  
  
And so Harry rolled out of the Hall, and felt that all eyes in the room were on him. It was different from usual, they weren't looking on him because he had a scar, or because he was Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, but because they were curious about him, Harry Jameson.  
  
"Put the hat on you" Dumbeldore said, and Harry realized that he had been standing in the middle of the Hall, looking on everyone  
  
"Er, yeah right." He said walking towards the chair and then everything was black as the hat went on his head.  
  
"Well, well, well, what DO we have here? A time traveller and a Potter. This is interesting" The hat said in Harry's ears.  
  
"Yes well, I know my name thank, you and I know my house too, so you can just put me back in Gryffindor where I belong, Harry said  
  
"Patience my boy, patience. Who is to say that you will be sorted in Gryffindor again? I see that I wanted to sort you in Slytherin last time you but the hat on. Then you were ignorant and only went by the rumours that you had heard, so you choose Gryffindor, the house of bravery, the house of my master. But now you have crowned, and although Gryffindor has served you well I am not sure if to but you there again. You have many qualities young Potter."  
  
"If you even try to but me in Slytherin you will be so sorry hat"  
  
"Is that a threat Mr. Gryffindor? I think you would do amazingly well in Slytherin."  
  
"How did you now that I am the heir? And that's crap, the only reason you think you want to but me in Slytherin is because of something that happened 15 years ago. I do not possess the Slytherin qualities."  
  
"It is not you-know-who fault I want to Put you in Slytherin."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I know everything you know Master. I see your mind and I read it. That is both a curse and a gift that Master Gryffindor gave me. I know your darkest secrets and fears. I know everything you have ever heard of Mr. Potter, so there is no use of trying to keep secrets from me. But that is not the point. You would be amazing in Slytherin, but not because of the reason you think. Keep in mind that even Master Dumbeldore is always right."  
  
"You mean that Voldemort didn't transfer his powers?"  
  
"That is exactly what I mean young one, but I believe that the students are getting restless of waiting so I better but you in a house. You appose Slytherin, but for the wrong reasons. More Slytherins turn bad Mr. Potter, but I see that you don't want to go there so there would be no use of sending you there if you do not understand the reason. So not Slytherin, you are very loyal to your friends and case I see, and you would do great in Huffelpuff, but you possess so many other possibilities and it would be unwise to send you there, and you are a very bright young man, but also very brave. Last year I would say rash, but I see that since your godfathers death you have chanced. We have yet to find out if it is good or bad. I think that you would be suited to Gryffindor better then Ravenclaw but I am not sure. It would be so much easier to sort you if you knew everything and understood everything. You have a request I see."  
  
"Yes I need you to but me and my friends in the same house, but I do not understand what...  
  
"I know you do not understand but there is no time, I see that all but one of your fellow travellers were Gryffindors. I do not do this often, but there are many thing you do not understand and many things you need to sort out, and I see that this is very important so I will grant you your request. And since most of you used to be Gryffindors I will send you there again. But remember that the main reason is your friends. I know you do not understand so I suggest that you come and speak to me again soon, when you have plenty of time, if you want answers. Good, bye young one. GRYFFIONDOR. "Harry heard the hat yell up. He was confused by what the hat had said, but also relieved that he was in Gryffindor. He would have to speak to his friends about this later.  
  
Harry turned around and stared to make his way towards the Gryffindore table and noticed that all of the houses were clapping unbelievable. Well this is weird Harry thought.  
  
He sat down on a spot, which was the only place where five loose chairs were.  
  
"And now would miss Hermione Granger please come forward," Dumbeldore said.  
  
Mione who had been sitting tense and worried that something had gone wrong because it had been ages since Harry left the room, hugged Ginny in relief when she heard her name and ran out of the room. She scanned the room but didn't see Harry anywhere and had no other chose but to put the hat on.  
  
"A muggle born I see, and an ex Gryffindor also. You are a very bright witch; there are few that have but me on that could possibly mach your intelligence. You would make Rowena Ravenclaw proud Miss Granger. But you also have hidden potentials for Gryffindor. You remind me on another student, Miss Evans, a very bright witch, but in the end I decided to but her in GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.  
  
Hermione took the hat off in surprise and finally spotted Harry and ran over to him, but before she could say anything Dumbeldore said,  
  
"I hope you make your self at home, Miss Granger, would Mr. White please come out here."  
  
Ron had never felt so nervous in his life. What if Harry hadn't been able to convince the hat to put them in the same place and he would go to Huffelpuff away from his friends. He slowly walked to the hat and put him on,  
  
"Hello Ronald Wealsey, I see that I almost put you in Hufelpuff last time, but that was a mistake you have proven yourself to be a true GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.  
  
Ron sighed in relieve and walked to Mione and Harry. This might not turn out so bad he thought.  
  
"Well, three new Gryffindores I see, well, could Miss. White please step forward"  
  
Ginny who had been pacing the room since Mione left nervously made her way to the chair and put the had on but the hat had barley touched her when he said,  
  
"The same goes Miss Weasley, GRYFFINDOR."  
  
And so the fourth Gryffindor, danced her way do the table that evening.  
  
"And now the last new student, could Mr. Milroy please come up here."  
  
Unlike the others Draco kept his cool, he was positive that even if the hat had told Potter that he would but them all in the same house, he would never go anywhere but Slytherin, so he walked cool and nicely to the chair and flipped it on.  
  
"Another Malfoy I see, what a surprise, a Malfoy and a Potter."  
  
"We are not friends, so shut it stupid hat and put me in Slytherin"  
  
"I must say that I am very tempted to do that but you no longer belong there, you have defied the dark Lord and the Malfoy name and you no longer have the REASON I put you there in the first place, You have learnt you lesson, now, normally I would have but you in Ravenclaw... I must say that I am surprised that I have wanted to but three of you in Ravenclaw, perhaps that would have been a better place, but I have made a promise and I always keep my promises, so it better be GRYFFINDOR.  
  
Draco was in shock, and refused to take the had of himself and in the end Mcgonagall had to take it by force and escort Draco to Potter and his friends.  
  
------------------------------  
  
James Potter groaned when the headmaster made the announcement. He just wanted to eat, why was that so hard to understand. The first kid came in view and he heard Moony, one of his best friends gasp slightly.  
  
"What is it?" James asked his friend  
  
"Look at him, he is in a wheelchair. Hogwarts never takes handicapped people, ther is a special school for those cases, hell he doesn't even take transfers. There is something FISHY going on"  
  
"Relax Moony. I am almost 100% that nothing is going on" Padfoot said, James other best friend  
  
"Yeah, your're right, I'm sorry." Moony said  
  
"Yeah, yeah," James said in another world, "what on earth is taking so long with the kid. It's been ages since he put the hat on." Not sooner then those words left his mouth the hat shouted Gryffindor.  
  
The kid looked really relieved and slowly made his way towards the table. And sat right next to James, but he didn't say hi, he didn't even notice James; he just kept looking on the girl that came next out. But thank God that she wasn't so difficult to sort. And soon, the all had been sorted and Dumbeldore started the feast.  
  
James watched the five teens. They were weird. Two of them, looked really like Weasley's, and one of the girls looked really cocky and smart, and the blond boy looked... well Slytherin... But that was stupid, the hat had put him in Gryffindor, the last teen, the first one to be sorted... well, James couldn't say anything about him because he couldn't see him unless he would look right at him. James collected the entire brave he had and turned around, on the way wondering how it was weird how it could be hard to do the simplest things, and said hi,  
  
"Hello, welcome to Gryffindor" James said friendly  
  
The red headed girl looked at him wide eyed like he was some sort of alien, but the red headed boy and the other girl gasped slightly, the blond however looked smug about something.  
  
The fifth teen turned around to reply, but instead of saying hi, he let out a yelp.  
  
Harry Potter was looking in eyes with his father for the first time in 15 years, but his father didn't even know it.  
  
--------------------------  
  
So what did you think? Please R&R... I only got like six reviews for my last chapter... I'll update much faster if I get more... ;)..... Although I am not sure I think I have just gotten my first flame... :-P jey  
  
But anyhow...  
  
Thanks to, **volleypickle16, A-Brighter-Dawn, Fire of the night** and  
  
**Amanda Lily Potter**: Hehe, you'll just have to wait and see :-P... but I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your review :D  
  
**coolwhip0306:** Thanks... But no this isn't going to be Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione or Hermione/Ron... If I get many reviews asking me to let them all date someone I'll, but I am not gonna let them date each other. They are just gonna be friends... I think I'll make up a person to date Harry... I like those best, but if you have any ideas about who Ron, Hermione, Draco or Ginny could date, I would appreciate it :-D Thanks for your review...  
  
**Becky Yuy**(): If you think my story suck, I would suggest that you wouldn't read it. And frankly it is stupid to judge storeys based on reviews, people have different tastes. And for your information, I already have a beta and no English is not my first language, but I said so in the first chapter, and no I am not gonna write shit on my language, although it would probably be funny to see you trying to read Icelandic. I...ö... "appreciate" your kindness to inform me on how my story suck and that I can't write, and I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but if you were to try and "help" other authors with there story, here is advice. Skip the insults.  
  
Love  
  
Cute-kittycat-in-love


	8. getting to know the real maraudears

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the Harry Potter world  
  
Chapter eight- getting to know the real marauders  
  
All of the Gryffindors, the staff and some on the other houses looked at Harry and James when they heard Harry yell.  
  
But Harry didn't care, he was so happy to see his father, but it was soon replaced for sadness. Why hadn't he gotten to see him before? Life was so unfair. The sadness changed into anger when Harry thought about Voldemort and what he had done to ruin his life.  
  
He vaguely saw the startled look on James, and realized that he could probably see the anger in his eyes.  
  
He turned around again, and when Sirius had overcome his shock of seeing James look a like, and relished that this new kid had been staring at James he said,  
  
"I'm sorry dude, but he doesn't swing that way"  
  
Hermione spat all her juice over poor Ron and glared at Sirius, and then send a sympathizing look at Harry, who was looking horrified,  
  
"Ewww, that's gross" He said shocked, and then he realized that he was talking to Sirius. He was really talking to Sirius again. He was so happy that he didn't even hear Mione and Ron starting a fight. Until James said,  
  
"Don't listen to Sirius, he is a bit... well mad. But are those two always like that?"  
  
Harry looked at his father smiling, "Yeah, don't worry about them, you get used to it after a little while. I'm Harry Jameson, by the way. It's nice to meet you James"  
  
"How did you know my name? I never told you what it was" James said suspicious  
  
Harry gulped, how could he be so stupid,  
  
"Er, Well, before when we were on our way to see the headmaster, the lady over there, Minvera or something, saw us on the hallway and thought that I was one of her students called James, and since I haven't seen anyone else looking almost exactly like me, I thought it was probably you," Harry quickly explained  
  
"Ohh, right, well yes my name is James Potter, and these three are my best friends, that's Remus Lupin," he said pointing at Remus, "And that's Sirius Black, and that one over there is Peter Pettigrew"  
  
Harry resisted the urge to strangle Peter, and said hi to them all with a forced smile,  
  
"Well, these are my friends, Ron and Virgina White and Hermione Granger but we just call her Mione"  
  
Ginny who had been listening jumped in,  
  
"If you ever dare call me that again Harry, I swear you will think that last year DADA teacher was an angel compared to what you will experience. Got it?" She hissed  
  
.  
  
Ron who had finally stopped bugging Hermione, said to surprised Harry,  
  
"You better say yes made, the only thing worse than Ginny mad is my mom mad."  
  
Harry who suddenly wanted nothing more than to run from the Hall and hide under his bed stammered,  
  
"Of course not Gin, guys this is Ginny White"  
  
"Well hello all of you, it's nice to meet you, but who's the blond one?" Remus said  
  
Before Harry could answer Ron did,  
  
"That's ferret boy" he said loathsomely.  
  
"Shut it you stupid imbecile."  
  
"Both of you will you drop it. Look, we don't like you Draco and you don't like us, but can we please keep it at that. Since we are forced to sleep in the same house it would be better if you all made a truce," Hermione said wisely  
  
"No way, I'm not going to make truce with mudbloods or anyone below me."  
  
"If you ever say that again I'll swear... Ron started but Mione cut him off,  
  
"So are you saying that Harry is below you?"  
  
"Maybe not for the public but for me he's nothing more than a goody goody scarface. And I'm not making a truce with that spoiled brat"  
  
"Ohh, I'm spoiled, and you are?" Harry said getting rather angry.  
  
"I am what every other people in my family are. Better than mudbloods and scarfaces"  
  
"Ok, forget it Mione, I'm not going to make truce with him"  
  
"Ditto to that"  
  
"So I get that you don't get along?" James asked.  
  
"You could say that yes but it doesn't matter. Is there something you guys can tell us about Hogwarts?"  
  
And so for the rest of the evening the timetravellers and the Marauders talked about how Harry and James looked alike and the pranksters told them all they knew about Hogwarts and they got to know each other. And all to soon they were in bed.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep, as it was just too much. All that stuff Angel had told him was coming to him now, and he just couldn't stop thinking about his father and his godfather, he was feeling so many emotions, and he wasn't used to it. It was on times like these that he really could use one of those pensives like Dumbeldore had. And too add it all, he was feeling very sore and weak after waking up from his coma.  
  
And Harry wasn't the only one awake. In the bed opposite him where his father was, James lay and couldn't stop thinking about those new kids. especially Harry. He didn't know why, but he felt some kind of a connection with him. Not in a bad way, but rather like he had known him all his life. It reminded him on how he felt about Sirius, but this was somehow different. He still didn't understand it, but for now he didn't want to, he would need his sleep if he were to make it through next day.  
  
Draco Malfoy also lay awake thinking. If someone were to ask him two days before what he would be doing next week, he would never had dreamt to answer that he was sleeping in the same room with Potter and that he was supposed to be one of his underdogs. But as Draco thought more about it, the more he wanted to make the truce. He was now sure that he didn't want to join his father so he needed someone else to go. Most people would go to Dumbeldore, but even if Draco hated Harry, he knew that Harry would understand him better. A small part of Draco knew that Harry wasn't the famous arrogant jerk he thought he was, but just a teenager who had an unfair life. But even if he was denying the Malfoy name he still carried the Malfoy blood, and no Malfoy was to go weeping on the feet on his worst enemy.  
  
Not in this lifetime.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Harry wake up!" He heard someone say  
  
"Mphh" was Harry's reply, he didn't want to wake up, he was having this wonderful dream. It had started as nightmare but in the end he had gotten to meet Sirius and his dad again.  
  
"Harry, breakfast has started we need to go", James said, and Harry realized that it hadn't been a dream.  
  
But he still didn't want to wake up. He had so many things to sort out and, he just wasn't ready to lie to his father and godfather. He couldn't face them yet; he wasn't even over Sirius death. He just wasn't ready, so he said  
  
"You go, I'll be there in a minute "  
  
"But you don't know the way" Remus said  
  
"Don't worry I'll find you, just go so you won't miss breakfast" Harry said sternly  
  
"But Harry, you need to eat too" Ron said  
  
"I'm not hungry right now, and I'll be there in a minute. "  
  
Ron looked Harry over; he could understand how he was feeling. The reality of the situation was probably coming to him, and Ron couldn't blame him if he wanted some time alone. But was it save to leave him alone. Finally after having looked him over for a minute they all left leaving Harry alone with his grieve.  
  
He really didn't want to go, but he knew he couldn't' ignore his friends forever, so slowly he got up and made his way to the Great  
  
Hall.  
  
Usually, Ron would be eating like no tomorrow and Mione would be yelling on him for it, but not this morning. They just sat in there seats in silence, worrying about Harry.  
  
Finally Harry came, there was almost no one left in the Hall, and classes were about to begin.  
  
Harry came over too where his friends and family were and saw that James and Peter were looking at there timetables,  
  
"Did you get mine?" Harry asked Mione  
  
"No, none of us has gotten ours" Just as those words left her mouth, professor McGonagall came,  
  
"Mr. Jameson, Milroy, White and Misses, Granger and White, can you please follow me to the headmasters office, he whishes to speak to you. Potter, Black go to classes, I believe that you are to be in mine right now. " She turned around and walked with James and co to classes, but when she was almost out of the Hall, she turned around and said,"Ohh, and by the way, the password is chocolate Frogs"  
  
And so the five some ran to the beautiful office.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" Harry asked after he politely declined a mint."  
  
"Yes, it ocurred to me last night that I forgot to ask you something"  
  
Harry wanted nothing more than to go and hide but forced himself to stay calm and ask,  
  
"And that would be?" He ask as calm as possible  
  
"It's nothing to worry about really, I just need to know your OWL results to know what classes you will be taking"  
  
Harry paled. This was so not good.  
  
"Er, I don't know sir" He said nervous  
  
"You don't know," Dumbeldor asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, when we were forced to leave we hadn't gotten our OWLs results so we don't know our results sir"  
  
"Well, this can't be good" The old man said more to himself than the teens.  
  
"Well then I suppose that you will just have to tell me what you think you or want to be in, and if it isn't working to standard, we will remove you or make some adjustments. Now, Miss Granger why don't you start,"  
  
"Er, well I don't know sir, I suppose that I am best at... er I really don't know"  
  
"What's not to know, you passed all of your tests Mione, your lowest grade will be E in the Astronomy test and the only reason is because we got distracted when those bastards attacked the professors." Ron said  
  
"So you are saying that Miss Granger is qualified in all classes?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean in first year I used to hate her because she is a know-it- all, but then we became friends because...  
  
"Hem, hem" Harry said  
  
"Ohh, yeah, err, and in third year she had to use a time turner all year because she got so many classes and well she is the smartest witch in our school." Ron continued  
  
"All right, well, miss Granger, just write down what classes you want to take and I will remove you if it doesn't work out, and then Mr. Jameson what about you?  
  
"Err, I don't know really, I suppose I'm ok in DADA and COMC"  
  
"OK? If I were you Harry I would say, DADA, charms, transfiguring, potions and...  
  
"Potions? Are you out of your mind? I would rather want to jump of a cliff, not that's a bad example I would rather..."  
  
"Ohh, Harry, come off it will you, there's nothing wrong with potions"  
  
"Says you who always deserves an O"  
  
"Harry, you have great potentials in potions, you've just never had the chance to enjoy them. Its like you said, even if I deserved an O, I only got an E. And our old professor isn't going to be teaching us this year, now will he?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right as always" Harry said and sighed  
  
"Ok, this is getting us nowhere, why don't you write down the classes you want to go too?"  
  
"Sure" All of the teens said  
  
Ginny was the first one to give her paper back, but Draco wasn't far behind. Soon, only Mione and Harry were left and finally after about ten minutes of waiting they all waited until Dumbeldor said something.  
  
"Alright, Miss White, you will be taking, transfiguration, charms, herbolgy, COMC, DADA, potions and ancients ruins.  
  
Mr. Milroy, you will be taking, potions, transfiguration, charms, DADA, charms and archenemy  
  
Mr. White, you will be taking, charms, herbolgy, DADA, COMC, transfiguration and History of Magic  
  
Mr. Jameson, you will be taking, DADA, charms, potions, transfiguration, ancients Ruins and Archenemy  
  
And finally Miss Granger, you will be taking, DADA, charms, transfiguration, ancients Ruins, Archenemy, potions and History of Magic  
  
Now, I will move you to advance classes or basics, if I feel that these classes are not working. Now, I believe that you all are suppose to be in a double transfiguration class, here are your timetables and since you are new I will take you there." He said as he conjured each of them a timetable.  
  
-----------------------  
  
There was a nock on the door, she opened the door, and prepared to yell at the idiot that interrupted her class, but stopped right in time and instead said,  
  
"Professor, how may I help you?" Mcgonagall, asked surprised  
  
"I'm just dropping of the new students. Class, THIS IS Harry Jameson, Hermione Granger, Draco Milroy and Ron and Ginny White. Please make them feel welcome to our school." With that the headmaster left the classroom leaving the five teens standing nervous on the class floor.  
  
Yes well, welcome and please take a seat you are interrupting my class. Draco walked and sat with the Slytherins, but the foursome walked were the only other empty seats were, next to James and his friends. This was going to be a long day.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny soon became good friends with Harry's father and his friends, but Harry spent the whole day avoiding them and when he was with them, he didn't speak. He just watched straight a head of him lost in his own world  
  
Ron and Mione were worried. They were at dinner, and they had all been fine in classes, even Ginny, who was only suppose do be a fifth year. But then again they had only been doing some refresh, but Ginny had all the help she needed from Hermione. Ginny was worried too; even if she didn't have a crush in Harry anymore she still liked him. Harry hadn't eaten anything all day, he hadn't eaten anything at breakfast, and he hadn't even been to lunch or dinner or anything. Even James, Remus and Sirius were worried.  
  
"I know this may sound a bit rude and that this isn't my business, but what is wrong with Harry? He doesn't eat, he is in a wheelchair, he's all covered in scars, and what's with that scar on his head, that big one I mean. And yesterday he was real cool and fun, but to day he didn't even say a word?" James cried out  
  
"Don't worry about it James, Harry will be fine. He just has a lot on his mind. I understand if you worry and I wish I could tell you what is wrong with him but we can't. It isn't ours to tell. And Harry isn't ready to talk about it yet."  
  
"What do you know about that?" Peter asked rudely, he didn't seem to like any of the newcomers and the feeling was mutual.  
  
"I...I, I just know. He hasn't even said anything to me and Ron"  
  
"And? That doesn't mean that he isn't ready to talk, that just means that he doesn't want to talk to you" Peter spat  
  
"Peter" Sirius said warningly  
  
"No you are wrong," Ginny said, 'when Harry is ready to talk he will talk to Ron and Mione. They are his first real friends, they are like brother and sisters, no they are even closer than that. I wouldn't be surprised that they all felt each other pain, they are so close."  
  
"Fine if they are so close than why doesn't he want to talk to them? Peter said  
  
"Peter what is with you?" Remus scolded  
  
"He isn't ready. He has just found out a lot of things that has chanced his life forever, and things will never be the same and he is confused." Ginny spat disgustedly at Peter  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what's gotten into Peter lately, James said when Peter stood up and left.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't be the one saying sorry for him"  
  
"Yeah, you are right but err..." James said uncomfortablY, "even if Harry is feeling bad he still has to eat, I mean he is so skinny, it's rather scary."  
  
"Oh, my god" Mione yelled all of the sudden  
  
"What's wrong," Ron asked concerned  
  
"Harry, he can't eat remember. I can't believe we forgot. We have to find Harry and speak to the healer in the school" She said standing up and saying goodbye and then rushing out of the Hall with Ron and Ginny following and about a minute after they had left the Hall, they could see that Draco left after them.  
  
"Well, this is weird" James said  
  
"Yeah, I don't care, I'm tired. Lets go up to the dormitory" Sirius said  
  
So the trio left for an early bed and they all fell right to sleep as soon as they touched the pillow, but on another place in the big castle five people were sitting in a couch in a huge room waiting for an angel to come.  
  
"So Potter, I see that you have been avoiding your father and good for nothing godfather. Feeling a little guilty because you killed them? Or do you perhaps think that you are better than them?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco and said as calmly as he could," If I were you I wouldn't talk about things you do not know of, I have been thinking all day Draco and I've come to an conclusion. If Angel trusts you and made you this offer than you are most likely not the copy of your daddy, so I'm Willing to give Miones truce a try. I'm not saying that we should be friends, but a truce would be ok."  
  
Draco looked startled at Harry. This wasn't like him.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that Potter. And no truce, I do not make truces with spoiled little good for nothing freaks that think that they are above any one else" Draco spat  
  
"Why you.... Ron started but Ginny's voice gut him in  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Ron and Mione looked at Harry and were extremely shocked at the sight they saw.  
  
Harry was lying on the floor shaking madly. He looked like he was having a shock or something.  
  
"What on earth is wrong with him?" Draco said in shock  
  
"Shh" He is saying something  
  
"Please don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. Please don't."  
  
"Harry?" Mione asked carefully  
  
"What happened here?" A new voice said  
  
Mione turned around,  
  
"Angel, thank god you're here. We don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"We don't know. Draco said something and then this just happened," Mione said desperately  
  
"I need to now exactly what happened, hang on." Angel then walked to Harry and kneeled before him and but her hand on his forehead and muttered something. And soon they could see that Harry wasn't moving  
  
"What did you do?" Ron asked  
  
"I just put a calming spell on him and then he fell a sleep. But sit down and tell me what happened"  
  
"Well, Draco said something about Harry being avoiding his parents because he was feeling guilty because he killed them and some stuff like that and...  
  
"What do you mean avoiding them?"  
  
"Well, he has been avoiding all of us all day. He was fine yesterday and then this morning he was so shut. He didn't talk to us and he didn't eat with us or anything. But anyway, unlike what we expected when Draco said those things Harry just calmly said that he was willing to try a truce. But obviously Draco didn't buy it because he yelled at Harry and then Harry you know." Hermione finished  
  
"What did Draco yell at him?"  
  
"Er, I think he said that he didn't want to make truce with a good for nothing freak like him" Hermione spat glaring at Draco  
  
Angel looked livid. But soon calmed down  
  
"So what happened to him Angel?" Ginny asked worried  
  
"That is what he used to call him. A good for nothing freak." Angel said in a sad voice that didn't suit her beautiful features  
  
"Who?" Ron said confused  
  
"His uncle" Mione said in relisaision  
  
"Yes, so my guess is that when Draco said those things he remembered about his home life" Angel said  
  
"Hang on minute" Draco said "So are you saying that Harry's uncle, the one he lives with called him freak sometime?"  
  
"Draco, there are so many things you do not know about Harry. It was a foolish mistake to turn down his offer, because he may not do it again. Frankly I doubt he will ever trust you again."  
  
"Just because I called him a freak? I call him names all the time, but he never did that before"  
  
"That is because you have never called him freak before. Look, I would rather let Harry tell you this on his own time but there just isn't enough time. Harry's home life isn't like you think it is." Angel hesitated" What do you know about his home life?"  
  
"I know that when his parents died he was send to live with some of his relatives."  
  
"Yes well, he was send to live with his aunt, his mother sister, Petunia and her husband and child. Petunia is a muggle and her husband hated magic and everything about magic. Petunia was unhappy in her marriage and wanted to leave but she knew she couldn't her husband Vernon wouldn't let her. Especially when she had Dudley. Anyway, one night she finds Harry on the doorstep. Her husband wanted to kill him or send him away, because he wanted nothing to do with magic. But in the end Petunia convinced him to take him because else the wizards would be mad and if there is anything Vernon is afraid of it is mad wizards.  
  
So you see that Harry is unwanted child.  
  
Over the next years Vernon took his anger out on Harry..."  
  
"You mean that he was abused?" Draco asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, both mentally and physically. He didn't hit Harry that much because he was afraid that someone might find out. But he did sometimes but most of the times he just looked him in the cupboard and didn't feed him or just called him names. He never called him Harry either; he was a freak and was to be addressed like one. Even in front of others he didn't call him Harry, then he was just the Boy. His aunt couldn't do anything either, she was to scared so she pretended to hate Harry do. This is the way Harry's first five years was. He was unwanted, hated and a burden to his family. As far as he knew this was his entire fault for being a freak or a bad boy. He didn't think that life could become any worse, but then he turned five. It was then when his uncle thought he was big enough to work for his keep. Vernon made him to all the cleaning and cooking, and everything. And to top it all, Dudley, Harry's cousin decided to become like his father and started to hit Harry and call him names too. Then Harry started to go to school. He was better then Dudley in everything, and Vernon didn't like it. He convinced himself that Harry was using his freakiness to top Dudley and started to hit Harry more. So Harry did the only thing he could think of and made sure that he got lower on tests after that, but it didn't help. Then Vernon just hit him for being a good for nothing freak, but Harry still got lower grades. But you would have been proud on how good he was in school, Hermione. But anyway, when Harry got his Hogwarts letter and found out the truth about him, Vernon stopped hitting Harry. He was too afraid that Dumbeldore would find out and come and chance him into a toad.  
  
So he kept his distance. Harry still had to cook, clean and live with the name-calling and all, but at least he wasn't getting any beatings anymore, and plus he had Hogwarts now. But that all chanced this summer.  
  
Draco, do you want to know why Harry is in a wheelchair?"  
  
"Yes," A shocked Draco answered. He had always thought that Harry was a spoiled little brat, but he was wrong, he was a victim, he was abused and unwanted of his so called Family.  
  
"Well, you see, this year Dudley got kicked out of his school, and Vernon had enough, he blamed Harry of course..."  
  
And so Angel told Draco about what had happened this summer and why Harry needed time too heal.  
  
"But why does he seek for the attention then? I mean he lost his parents, his other family abuses him, his godfather just died and the darkest wizard of all time wants nothing more than to kill him?"  
  
"He doesn't want it Draco, all of those stories in the paper and those rumors and all of that, it's all lies. I never wanted anything but to meet the famous Harry Potter, talk to our hero, see the boy-who-lived, I adored him, I thought I loved him. Then when Ron started his first year my wish became reality, I saw the boy-who-lived, I even talked to him. It wasn't until he saved my life in my first year that I realized that he was a person with feeling too, not just an image out of a book. I continued to watch him, but soon, my crush faded away and I saw him as a person. He thought me a great lesson about life and he didn't even know it. He does that to people. The rezone I went with him to the ministry last year was because I wanted to repay him for everything he had thought me. If you get to know the real Harry Potter not the-boy-who-lived, you will be amazed by what you find," Ginny said softly  
  
There was a stunned silent for a few minutes. No body knew what to say. Specially Draco. Maybe he should have taken Harry's truce, but was it to late now?  
  
"Maybe we should wake Harry up and finish this. It is late and you have classes in the morning." Angel said and then she woke Harry up.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked  
  
(A/N: the rest of this chapter has not been beta read. I don't know what happened but the first half only got send :-S)  
  
To the surprise of everyone Draco spoke up,  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I never should have said those things to you. I didn't know all of those things about you, but that isn't an excuse, I should have given you a chance and not belivede the stories. If you are villing I would love to make a truce with you Harry?" Draco said softly  
  
Harry looked wide-eyed at Draco; he couldn't believe it, Draco Malfoy saying Sorry to him. After a few minutes of thinking Harry spoke up  
  
"Hello, my name is Harry James Potter, it's nice to meet you Mr.?"  
  
Draco looked surprised at Harry he hadn't expected this,  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you too.  
  
"Wonderful, now I believe that you may have some questions?" Angel said, smiling  
  
"I have a few," Harry said  
  
"Go ahead Harry, Angel said  
  
"Well, yesterday, when we were being sorted the hat said some things. "  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you know that the hat wanted to but me Slytherin in my first year, but didn't because I asked him not to?" Angel nodded so Harry continued ignoring the shocked faces on Ginny and Draco,"Well, yesterday, I thought he would just put me back in Gryffindor where I belong, but the hat didn't want to put me there again. He really wanted to but me in Slytherin but said that there was no use if I didn't understand, and then he said that Dumbeldore was wrong, Voldemort didn't transfer some powers to me that night. So I want to know what I have to understand and how I can be a parselmouth if it didn't come from Voldemort?"  
  
Angel looked hard and long at Harry and then said,  
  
"You didn't get your parselmouth from Voldemort Harry. You got them from one of your ancestors, Salazar Slytherin"  
  
"What? I'm not related to him. You already told me that who I'm related through my father"  
  
"You are not related to him through your father but your mother"'  
  
"My mom is a muggle, Angel" Harry said  
  
"No, she is not. Your mother isn't even related to Petunia. Lily is adopted. Salazar only had one child, as did all his heirs except one. Voldemorts mother had two children. When she was fourteen, she met this man, but he wasn't human he was an elf. They fell in love, and one night she got pregnant. She didn't even have the chance to tell the elf that, she waited and waited and waited for him to come and see her, but he never came. She never saw him again, and when her family found out that she was pregnant and that the father had left they threw her out. Of course she couldn't raise a child up a lone fourteen on the street so she gave her baby. She then moved to her aunt that lived in a village somewhere far away. A few years later she met a Voldemorts dad, and you know that story"  
  
"But that girl couldn't have been my mother, Voldermort is much older than my mother" Harry said  
  
"You're right, she wasn't your mother, she was your grandmother. She never got adopted. I can't remember how old she was about between 17 and 25 when it happened. One night she was raped and she got pregnant. She died at childbirth, so Lily was given to nice newlyweds instead, and there she was raised. She never knew about her true inheritance"  
  
"So I'm also related to Slytherin and I am part Elvin?"  
  
"Yes, actually you even show to much elves blood. It shouldn't be so much because it was only your grate grandfather that was the elf, I think that the man that raped your grandmother is also an elf"  
  
"Grate, just grate, just what I needed, but anyway, what did the hat mean by that I had to understand?"  
  
"Ohh, that hat has always been such a drama queen. It just meant that you see the world in wrong eyes. It doesn't just go, good people and Slytherins."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that not all Slytherins are bad and that not all Gryffindors are good. The hat most likely wanted to but you in Slytherin because you are extremely sneaky and cunning, and I do not think I have ever met someone who is that good at hiding emotions. But it probably didn't but you there because you would misunderstand and think that you are evil."  
  
"Oh" came a weak reply from Harry  
  
"Now are there any more questions?" Angel asked  
  
"Why dose Harry have his visions if Voldemort didn't transfer some of himself to Harry that night?" Mione asked  
  
"Well you see, even if he didn't transfer some of his powers doesn't mean that he didn't transfer anything. He transferred some of his soul into Harry that night. But don't worry about it Harry, it is hidden underneath your soul and you don't even know of it until Tom, starts to use it. If you master the art of Occlumency you should have no problem keeping it from Tom"  
  
Harry just nodded  
  
"Ok grate, now there are just two more things. Even if I can't start training your powers because you haven't received them yet doesn't mean I can't train you at all. I want you Harry, to come here every night at nine o'clock where I will teach you advance spells and that alike. Now your friends can come and have lessons with us every Monday, Wednesday and maybe sometimes on Fridays, but until they join you, they cannot attend all of the lessons. But if they want they can spent there time in one of the rooms. Now I am going to show you all this place, and then I want you all to go to bed ok?"  
  
"Yes Angel, Harry said feeling a bit depressed about the events of the evening  
  
"Before you do there is something we should talk about" Mione said remembering something  
  
"And that is?" Angel asked  
  
"Well, we need to talk about Harry's... contusion, and the fact that he is supposed to be on some special diet"  
  
"O yeah that, well what do you need to know? I mean, all you have to do is to talk to Madam Pomfrey, and ask her to see Harry once or twice a week to train his legs, and then you have to ask her to ask the house elves to make the diet for Harry."  
  
"Ok, but what shall we tell her? We can't get away with the stuff that we have told the others. So what should we tell her?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well, try any means necessary to avoid the truth but if it can't be done then just tell her the half truth. But anyway, now as you can see, there are eight marble doors here, four on each side. The yellow one goes to the duling room, come I'll show you"  
  
The teens all gasped when they entered the room. There was everything you needed to duel. And the space. Unlike the front Hall, this room was made of some magical stuff that none of the teens recognized and was mostly yellow. The next room they looked at was the library. It was HUGE. Way bigger than the Hogwarts library, and Harry noticed that there were all kinds of books. Both dark and light and in many different languages. There were a few wooden tables around the library but in the middle was a huge table. After the library they looked at The Game Room. There was a TV, computer, a swimming pool, Quidditch pith, brooms, cards and anything you could think of. Draco and Ron fell in love in there. Then there was the strategy room. In there was a bigger a better version on Harry's map. It was in the air in the middle of the room, like a holy gram. There were all kinds of communication tools, DADA tools, Dark art tools and many more tools that none of the kids knew what were for. The potion lab was also impressing. It was much nicer then the dungeons, unlike there, this was much brighter and more comfortable. That room was all in royal blue, like the door. The exercise room was next. It looked just like muggle exercise place. Except bigger, there was also running pith there and a small space were you could take a queq shower. Then there was the purple room, or well the area. It wasn't exactly a room; it divided into a small but comfortable kitchen, a small dining room and a sitting room. There were also a couple of bathrooms as well as three guest rooms. The last door was the bathroom. It was huge. Much bigger than the prefect bathroom. It was all made of silver and gold.  
  
"This is the most beautiful rooms I have ever seen, who owns it? Mione asked  
  
"I told you yesterday that Harry owns it, the founders made it for him. His room is that one over there, Angel said pointing at the large beautiful wood door.  
  
When the teens finally were back at the dormitory, it was long past curfew and everyone was long gone to bed.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
And that is the end of chapter eight :D I know that it took me longer than usual to put this chapter up, but I've been sick and no exactly in the mood to write anything, so I beg for your forgiveness and hope that this chapter wasn't to horrible.... :D  
  
Some of you have been wondering about the dating situation. I can safely say that Harry will not be dating anyone soon... At least not until he is back at his own time. I can also say right away that this will **_NOT_** be slash and that this will**_ NOT_** be Harry/Ginny or Harry /Hermione. If you have any other ideas about who Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Draco can date, you can tell me in your review.  
  
And now I want to thank my beta reader _Spottery_ and my faithful reviewers,  
  
_Amanda Lily Potter_: I'm glad you like my story. Don't worry, they will all learn to get along. Although they did make a truce in this chapter it will take some time, but eventually they all will get along fine. Thank you for your review :-D  
  
_hermoine21_: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it...  
  
_bobtheheadlesschicken_: I wasn't sure what they were called on English because on my language they are called lærisveinarnir, so I asked my sister and she said that they were called the postules, she wasn't sure how you wrote it thought :-S... But you still got what I meant right? But anyways, thank for letting me know and thank you for your review :-D  
  
_Niahiem Davids_: I'm very pleased that you like my story ( Well he won't stay like that for ever. He will start to see Poppy a few times a week, and in some time he will walk again. But it will take some time though. Thanks a lot for your review :D  
  
_A-Brighter-Dawn_: Thanks...  
  
_coolwhip0306:_ Hadn't planned on it. I rather wouldn't let anyone of them date each other. It's not that I don't like those kind of fics it's just that I don't want it in this fic... I will probably just make up someone for all of them. I don't know... But I don't have to worry about that yet so.... :- D... But anyway thanks for your review  
  
_Fire of the night_: Hehe... I don't do it on purpose, it just comes out that way :-S ;-)... But thanks for your review (  
  
_Golden Moon Phoenix_: Thanks :-D I would love for you to be my beta but I already have one... I'm sorry. But thanks a lot for the offer and if there is something that is bothering you or you see that are wrong or if you just want to make a comment you can always just tell me in your reviews.  
  
_Icetastesnice:_ Thanks for the offer but I aired have an beta reader. I f you see something wrong or have any comments you can just tell me in your reviews though ( Thanks for your review and I hope you liked the rest of the story.  
  
_volleypickle16_: Thanks... I hope you liked the chapter...
> 
> I'll try to update in a week, but I can't promise anything....
> 
> Love  
Cute-kittycat-in-love


	9. suspicions

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything form the Harry Potter world you may recognize
> 
> Chapter 9 - Suspisions
> 
> Harry sat on one of the beds in the hospital wing, waiting for Poppy to come so they could start their appointment. She was running late because of some potion incident or something, but Harry didn't mind. He just spent the time thinking about those weeks he had spent here.  
  
It had been a month since Harry and his friends had come here and Harry could still remember the look on Ron's face when Angel showed them the last room. His room. It had been priceless, but Harry wouldn't be surprise if he had looked like that himself.  
  
The room had been the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen in his life. It was very big, and the walls were made out of some weird material that Harry had never seen before. He guessed that it was magical because it was so comfortable to touch and it looked so perfect. There was of course a bed too. A king size bed to be exact. It looked exactly like in the movies. It had curtains around it made of emerald green satin that matched the covers on the bed. There was also a roof window over the bed so you could look at the stars before you went to sleep. There was a beautiful desk, it too was made of the finest wood around. There was a forest green rug on the floor in the middle of the room. There was another window that faced the direction of the whomping willow and the lake, right next to Harry's personal bathroom. But the bathroom was nothing compared to the closet. It was a full size walk in closet full of clothes. -But even if the clothes all fit Harry better than any clothes he had ever had before, he wouldn't wear them even if he was paid for. They were all royalty clothes to everyone's surprise. Angel later told Harry that all royalties, Lords or special and very powerful wizards or those alike had to wear special outfit and since Harry was a Lord he had to wear these special robes, but the good news was that he didn't have to until the public would find out the truth. Angel had also told him that the Potters and Dumbledores also had a special kind of robes but didn't have to wear them because they had been lost for centuries. But even if Harry was a Potter and a Dumbeldore he still had other kind of robes. Apparently it was because he was almost a king. A part of Harry thought it all was kind of funny and it reminded him of the middle ages. He had had no idea that these kind things still worked here. Of course he had known that the minister and a few other people well respected people always wore the same robes. But it had never a cured to him that all people that were royalty had to do so. When Harry had asked Angel why he hadn't seen or heard about this before she only said that no one had actually seen the royalties and Lords and knights in over 350 years and were believed to be myth. – Next to the closet were big bookshelves with mostly DADA books but Harry could also see that one of the bookshelves contained some other kind of books. Harry's room also had a balcony. A BIG balcony. But what Harry liked the most about his room was the two portraits and all of the pictures that were on the desk and walls. There were pictures of his friends, his parents and professor Lupin and his godfather and some other people Harry knew. But the two portraits were fantastic. One was of his mother sitting, holding on baby Harry in a chair with his father standing behind her holding her around the shoulders and the other portrait was of his godfather. But unfortunately the portraits could not speak because the portraits had been made so long after James and Lily's death that Angel hadn't been able to make the portraits have their personalities. But Harry didn't mind that much. They still moved a little once in a while and that was enough for him. Not that it mattered that much, because he didn't even spent that much time in there. Most of the time he was in the library with Angel in his study times. Right after the meeting when Draco and Harry made a truce Harry had started to see Angel seven times a week to study. It was really going well too. He didn't learn that much about the courses that he learnt at school. He learnt Occlumeny, legillimency, ancients ruins, archenemy and some more. He still of course learnt DADA.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione had taken up on Angels offer and always joined the two on Mondays and Tuesdays. On those days they just learnt advance studies in what ever they felt they needed. On other days when they couldn't study with Harry and Angel the guys just spent there time in the game room or something waiting until Harry finished.  
  
Harry thought about how close they had all become on this short time. Of course he, Ron and Mione had always been close but over the last month they had become so much closer. He didn't see Ginny as Ron's little sister anymore either. He saw her as his little sister and he knew that she saw him as her brother. But he couldn't say the same about Ron and Mione. They had already felt like his brother and sister but now... now they felt as something more. Like they were a part of him. He couldn't begun to imagine life without them. They were his only reason to life. They and Ginny.  
  
They had helped him a lot over the last month, more than they knew. They hadn't pressured him to talk or anything. They had just been there for him. It may have seen not much but too him it had helped a lot. The diary that Angel made him write IN also helped.  
  
Harry had been very surprised when one night when he was studying with Angel and his friends and all of the sudden they started to tell him how worried they were of him and that they missed him and Hermione even cried. Harry didn't even know that they had been worried about him. But this had obviously been planned. In the end he had finally started to write a diary, which Angel assured him that would to grate help. Which it did. Harry had written all about his life feelings and dreams into that small book, he was just glad that it was charmed so it would never finish.  
  
Slowly after that he had started to talk again. Not about anything much, just about normal every day stuff. But it had been a huge chance.  
  
But what surprisingly helped the most was when he became friends with James, Sirius and Remus.  
  
He supposed it made sense tough. I mean the thing that hurt the most about his father and Sirius dying was that he never got to know them properly. Of course he knew a lot of stuff about Sirius and his life, and he knew that Sirius had loved him like he was his son, and compared to the situation they were in they were pretty close.  
  
It just helped that Harry now knew that they had all once been happy and that Harry could be there and witness it, and get to know his father properly.  
  
He was actually surprised on how easy it had been to make friends with them. After all the things he had heard and after what he had seen in Snape's office last year, he half expected his father to be mean to him and not to trust him. But in stead they had also accepted him even if he was going through some rough time and when he had tore himself out of it they had just been his friends.  
  
They were now very close too. They were like the honorary members of their group.  
  
Harry had never learnt so much about Hogwarts and in there time with his new found friends. He was just so glad that Peter hadn't taken the same likening over them as his friends. Surprisingly though he could sometimes see Draco and Peter hanging out.  
  
Harry then thought of Draco. Even if they had made truce they still didn't talk to each other. Even if a professor pared them up. It was still weird not to hear all the insults, but it was even weirder that one of his worst ex enemies knew so many personal things about him.  
  
At that point Harry was interrupted when Poppy entered the room. She had allowed him to call her Poppy after only three appointments. It was then he told her the truth.  
  
The morning after the meeting with Angel, Hermione being Hermione dragged the boys (Ron and Harry) and Ginny too see Poppy. The teens could see right away that she wasn't happy that they didn't want to answer any of her questions, but luckily for them she didn't pressure the madder. She had promised Harry that she would make a special diet for him and give it to the house-elves and then she had told him that he could see her three times a week: Mondays right after classes, on Thursdays before dinner and on Sundays at three o'clock. Mione, Ron and Ginny sometimes came along, and luckily for Harry they did on his third time there.  
  
Then Poppy came straight up to them and told them that if they didn't tell her the truth see would go straight to the headmaster and tell him that she suspected Harry being a death eater  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry was sitting on the bed nervous. There hadn't been any change since his first time. Of course this was just his third but still... It was frustrating not being able to walk. And he hated the sympathy from his friends.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey showed up ten minuets to late Harry saw right away that she wasn't happy.  
  
"Mr. Jameson, I know that the story you told Dumbeldore and Mr. Potter and his friends in not true, but until know I've had no reason not to trust you and wait until you were ready to tell me the truth. But I am afraid that this can go on no longer. If you do not tell me what I wish to know I will have no choice but to tell the headmaster my suspicions of you."  
  
"And what are your suspicions," Harry's try voice had said. This was his first time in three days he talked, "We have already told you that we were kidnapped when our village was attacked"  
  
"Well, that may be, but some of your injures don't add up. And some of those older ones are rather bizarre. Now I demand the truth, or it will be the end of you. I'm sorry if it turns out I was wrong but I will have no choice but to tell the headmaster the way I feel"  
  
"And that is?" Ron asked, "What on earth do you think we are?"  
  
"Isn't ironic" Harry said in a voice that made shivers go down Ron's spine, "That a respected healer at Hogwarts suspects us to be death eaters, the boy-who-lived a death eater. What would the press say? What has the world become?" Then he let out a short forced laughter.  
  
"Harry are you al right?" Hermione asked concerned  
  
"I'm fine, but I suppose we need to tell her the truth" Harry said as he sighed  
  
"But Harry you heard what..."  
  
"Yes I know we are not supposed to. It's either that or go to Askaban. And besides she won't remember us when we leave" Harry reasoned.  
  
His friends just nodded not finding anything else to say.  
  
"So Madam, what do you wish to know?" Harry asked  
  
Poppy took out a chair and sat and said" Well I don't know, everything I suppose, who do you work for, where are you from, who is the boy-who-lived, who "kidnapped" you, what do you want, why did you lie, what happened to you so you go all those injures...  
  
"Ok, I think I'm gonna stop you right there. There is awful lot you want to know. Well firstly I will need you to but a strong silencing charm on the door so no one can hear us because my magic isn't strong enough yet and then I'll tell you our story"  
  
When the room was safe Harry begun his story," Well I can't tell you who brought us here I'm afraid...  
  
Poppy seemed to be about to protest so Harry continued quickly  
  
"But don't worry, not even the people from where we come know. You see, we were never exactly attacked, but we were kidnapped. Ok, this is hard, Harry said to himself, Ok you will probably not believe this but please let us explain. We don't come from small village, in fact I have lived in London my whole life and I am not a muggle born, but a pureblood wizard who was raised in the muggle world and my friend and I have been going to Hogwarts for six years now, well five for Ginny because she is a year younger but anyway, to answer your earlier question, I am the boy-who- lived. I have been called that by the public for 15 years now for defeating the Dark Lord Voldermort at the age of One, but I rather choose to be called my real name then the-boy-who-lived so let me introduce myself. My name is Harry, Harry James Potter.  
  
Poppy finally seemed to recognize the thing that the boy had said and promptly fainted. It only took about one second for Mione to wake her up though.  
  
"I beg your pardon. I don't think this is funny Mr. Jameson...  
  
Harry but a weak silencing charm on her, but it still worked well enough so he continued.  
  
"And these are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley. The reason you have never heard of these things I just told you or that you have never seen us around before is because we don't come from here. We come from the future"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Harry thought back to the time and smiled. It had taking them dozen of silencing charms and hours of explaining until she believed them. So now Poppy was the only person that knew who Harry really was and Dumbeldore knew it and he wasn't happy about it, not that Harry cared. He was still very mad at the headmaster but it was hard to be mad at him for something the man hadn't done yet.  
  
"Well Harry I have good news to day Harry" Poppy said smiling ripping him out of his thoughts again.  
  
"And they are?" Harry asked  
  
"Well I remember that you told me that you loved DADA, and well I thought you might want to know that Dumbeldore is opening a duelling club for fifth years or older so that they can help defence the castle if they need. You don't have to go, but I thought it might be nice for you the first meeting is tonight after dinner. But anyways let get this over and done with eh?"  
  
"It was an half an hour later he found himself being asked questions from Ron and Hermione about how things were going.  
  
"Well I feel my legs most of the time now, but I can't move them much. Poppy says that after about a month I could probably move my knee, but right now I can only move my toes sometimes. Maybe I can even try to walk again after few more months," Harry said hopefully  
  
"That's grate made, James said, so are you going to go too the duelling club to night?  
  
"Er, I can't but I don't know about those two," Harry said pointing at Mione and Ron  
  
"Actually Harry we can all go, we have the night off, specially to go to the duelling club" Mione said beaming  
  
James was looking at them tensely. They were always hiding something and disappearing somewhere. And they never talked about there past either James thought, but then forced himself to stop think like this. They were his friends not some death eaters, but some times it got annoying on how many secrets they kept from him.  
  
If only James knew what was about to happen to night...  
  
-------------------  
  
Hello everyone... I know this is a rather short chapter but it's 3 in the morning and I am almost a sleep here and I thought this was as good as any place to end. But I promise that I'll post the tenth chapter before Tuesday....  
  
I hope you like the chapter... I decided to speed things up a bit but if any of you are confused about anything or you want to know in more details on what happened that month just say so and I can repost it and write it in more details... ok?...  
  
Now on to my faithful and wonderful reviewers...  
  
**BlindJedi**: I know and I'm sorry! English isn't my first language but that is no excuse and I'll try harder. But my Beta says that I am getting better with every chapter :-D I am glad you like the story and thanks for your review  
  
**Fire of the night**: Hehe... thanks :-D  
  
**coolwhip0306**: Well I hadn't planned on it, but when you say it like that, who knows???? I just might do that :-D Hehe, thanks for your review  
  
**ciberloco**: Thanks for letting me know :-D I know that I have some proplems with the writing but I am trying my best :-S I'll try harder in the future and ask my beta too go over the chapter twice :-D But thank you for your review and if you see any more spelling errors that you find annoying just let me know and I'll remember not to do it again...  
  
I also want to thank, **hermoine21, Amanda Lily Potter and volleypickle16 **
> 
> ****
> 
> **Love**
> 
> ** cute-kittycat-in-love**


	10. Is it really worth it?

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter world  
  
A/N: I am terribly sorry about how long it took me at updating. Apparently the chapter got deleted when I send it to my beta, and when I send it for the second time she accidentally deleted it. And I have very bad news too. My beta cannot beta for me any longer because she is very busy at the moment and does not have the time. If anyone that is reading this and is interested to beta just let me know. But if you want to beta your hotmail has to be something Thank you and again I'm sorry about the lateness.  
  
A/N 2: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA READ. So there are most likely more errors then usually and I am very sorry about that.  
  
But anyways...  
  
Chapter ten: Is it really worth it?  
  
"Are you ok James you have barley spoken a word in all day?" Harry asked concerned  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous. I wish I was as good as you in DADA" James lied  
  
"Mmmm, I wouldn't worry so much about it James. You'll do grate. You always do. And besides even if I am as good as you say I am it doesn't really help if this is anything like the usual dueling clubs are for me. Maybe if I am lucky it will turn out like last time," Harry said thinking about when Draco had made a snake in a duel with him.  
  
"Psst, Harry, is James ok? He looks a bit... weird Ron asked  
  
"Well he says that he is just worried for the club later, but he is lying" Harry whispered back  
  
"How do you know?" Mione, who had been listening, whispered to Harry  
  
"Well firstly the James I know from both home and here wouldn't be nervous with something like this and besides I can tell when he lies" Harry said blushing a little  
  
"How can you tell? Are you saying that he has been lying to us?" Ron asked  
  
"Well there is of course the a little fact that we are not supposed to know about Remus, and no other than that they haven't lied to us. He always looks like that when he is lying to the teachers"  
  
"But the full moon was just last week, the next one won't be anytime soon, so why should he be lying'" Mione asked  
  
"I think that he is starting to suspect something about us"  
  
"You think he knows?" Ron asked horrified  
  
"No, I just think that he is getting rather curios about us. I mean he isn't stupid, and he will probably now by now that what we have told him doesn't add up. And besides we never talk about our past, we are always having secrets and then I suppose that it doesn't really help that we disappear every night" Harry whispered  
  
In the mean time on the other side of the room James, Sirius and Remus were talking.  
  
"I know you were lying to Harry. Why?" Sirius asked  
  
"I don't know really. I have just been thinking. I mean surely you have noticed all these tings about them?" James asked  
  
"Huhh?" Sirius  
  
"Well some," Lupin said  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Sirius asked annoyed  
  
"I am talking about that I have been wondering all day what they are hiding and trying to convince my self that they aren't death eaters" James whispered  
  
"Why would you think that?" Sirius asked shocked  
  
"I don't know, maybe because they never talk about their past, they are always hiding something, and even you must have noticed that they disappear every night. I mean we don't know anything about them." James said  
  
"What are you talking about of course we know stuff about them. We know that they all come from a small school in a small village that was attacked and they were kidnapped but got away and came here in hope to start a new life. And besides what does there past mean anyway? We have taken them under our wings James and I trust them. I have been hanging out with them for a month now and I may not know all about Ron's mom or know what happened to Harry but I still know them. I can't believe that you think that they are death eaters James! I mean it's not like we don't have any secrets!" Sirius snapped at his best mate  
  
James looked a bit ashamed and didn't say anything. He just nodded and stood up,  
  
"Hey guys, Harry, Ron, Mione, go find Gin, dinner is almost done. If we are supposed to eat anything I suggest that we leave now."  
  
So Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mione and Ginny all walked together to dinner, but found the Great Hall almost empty. They had missed dinner and the dueling club was about to begin.  
  
"I would have thought that there would be a better turn up," Ron whispered to Harry when Dumbeldore stood up to address them all.  
  
Even if Harry didn't say anything he couldn't help but agree. There were only three slytherins. Blaizes dad and then Malfoy and Snape were there most likely too spy for Voldemort. In Hufflepuff there were two seven years and only one sixth year. In Ravenclaw there were a bit more, three seven years, three sixth years and two fifth years. But there were way more in Gryffindor. All of the seventh years, (three) all of the sixth years (13) and most of the fifth years (5)  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming to night. You are all here to take a stand for Hogwarts in this war. It brakes my hart that I have to do this, but you must be trained properly because I can guarantee that most of you will one day have too use what you are about to learn. I just hope that it will be later than sooner. Voldemort will most likely attack the school sometime in the next two to three years and I want you all prepared. Not just for that battle but also for yourselves. But I won't interrupt any longer... it is with my great pleasure that I bring you Mr. Moody who is a well-known auror that has agreed to teach you all. This class is only a try out, if you do not wish to come back you don't have too but if you do come back next week this class will be on your time tables."  
  
The students all clapped madly when Moody entered the Hall and some even asked for an autograph much to Moody's annoyance. The travelers all noticed a huge difference in Moody. For one his leg was fine, he didn't have as many scars, his nose was also fine and his magical eye was missing. He actually reminded Harry on a pirate, he had a black thing around his eye and Harry suspected that it was around this time he must have gotten his eye.  
  
"Good day class, I am Alastore Moody and I'll be teaching you how to duel. I expect you to be serious and I will not dolerite any goofing around in my class" Moody growled" Now when I read your name you will step forward and I will tell you who you are supposed to pair up with"  
  
Moody looked over the crowd and barked  
  
"Amos Diggory, seventh year Ravenclaw"  
  
Harry paled a bit when Cedrics dad stepped up, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Ginny calmed him down  
  
"And Lucios Malfoy a seventh year Slytherin"  
  
Amos looked horrified at the idea of paring up with Malfoy but didn't dare say anything too Moody  
  
"Severius Snape, a sixth year Slytherin and Remus Lupin, A sixth year Gryffindor,  
  
David Zabini a fifth year Slytherin with Peter Pettigrew a sixth year Gryffindor  
  
Kate West a fifth year Gryffindor and Doreen Hudson a sixth year Hufflepuff  
  
Frank Longbottom a seventh year Gryffindor and Alice Green a sixth year Gryffindor  
  
John Johnson a fifth year Gryffindor and Linda Clarkson a seventh year Huffelpuff  
  
Sirius Black a sixth year Gryffindor and Ron White a sixth year Gryffindor  
  
James Potter a sixth year Gryffindor and Harry Jameson a sixth year Gryffindor  
  
Hermione Granger a sixth year Gryffindor....  
  
And so Moody continued to pair up the students, in the end Mione had Lily and poor Ginny had Draco.  
  
"When you are in class it doesn't madder in what house you are, it doesn't madder what old you are and it doesn't madder what you have learnt before. Out in the real world you will face all kinds of people and you will have too learn how to do so. To day we will start at the beginning. I want you to practice the expelliarmus spell. You all know that spell right?"  
  
A seventh year Ravenclaw by the name Anne nervously but her hand up in the air  
  
"Sir? Isn't it a fourth year spell?"  
  
"Yes it is Miss Burton, but like I said. You will start from the beginning here. Now has anyone else a question?"  
  
No one said anything  
  
"Good, Now before we begin I am going to tell you one thing...  
  
Harry and the time travelers looked at each other each thinking the same thing  
  
... CONSTANCE VILENGE. Now begin ---------------------  
  
Harry was looking at Mione and his mother curse each other with interest. At first his mother had been rather reluctant to curse Mione but when Mione had disarmed her the third time things started to happen. Harry had already disarmed James 32 times and James had disarmed Harry about 15 times. Now they had had enough and were just watching their friends. Ron was barley winning Sirius and Ginny and Draco was tie. Peter of course was loosing and Remus was winning. Mione was also just barley winning Lily. All of the sudden Harry felt depressed. He hadn't gotten to know his mother very much over the time he had been here.  
  
Mione and she were pretty close and they often pared up in classes. Ginny was also rather close to her but not as Mione. She preferred the company of Alice, the other Gryffindor sixth year. But they still got along great. The girls had often tried to get Lily and Alice, who was actually Neviells mom, to hang out with them. But Lily flat out refused to associate with the likes of Potter (James) and every time Harry and the guys were alone she didn't talk much to them, only to the girls. Mione and Ginny had tried to tell Lily that Harry wasn't like his father but Lily was having a hard time buying it. Alice on the other hand was with them whenever she got the chance too. Witch wasn't that many times since she was always with her boyfriend Frank or Lily her best friend.  
  
Harry was torn out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar figure in the Hall and gasped loudly bringing the attention of the group.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Alice asked  
  
"N-nothing" Harry stammered, his eyes never leaving the figure  
  
Hermione saw where Harry was looking and quickly followed his gaze. She also gasped but was wise enough to turn around again so the others wouldn't see anything.  
  
"Nothing my ass, what is it?" Sirius asked looking at Mione  
  
"I-I'm not sure. Harry is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked her voice shaking  
  
"If your thinking of last Christmas then yeah" Harry said, his voice flat and emotionless  
  
James and the others looked at Harry in surprise never have hearing him sound so... dead before  
  
"Harry mate, what is it? Are you feeling ok?" James asked concerned  
  
"I-I don't know" Harry said sighing and for the first time glad that he was in a wheelchair.  
  
"Harry" Ron said sounding horrified," You guys are not meaning that what happened so we had to go early last year is happening again"  
  
"If you are talking about what happened also in the history exam then no that is not happening now. I don't think that he can have those when he is so far away," Mione said thinking,  
  
"Hang on... are you talking about what happened to dad is here?" Ginny said in realization  
  
"Yeah" Mione said as she watched Ron's confuse look turn into a horrified look  
  
"Emm, excuse us, but would you care stop talking like that and tell those of us that don't get what you are saying, what is happening? James asked annoyed  
  
Ron, Ginny and Mione all shared a look  
  
"Look, James we can't talk about it. It could have extremely bad consciences if we do. Something that none of us are ready to deal with right now. Can we just talk about it later? Mione said hopefully  
  
"No, we can't" James said sternly shocking everyone  
  
"Look James we ca...  
  
"No you look Mione. We have had to but up with you lying to us for a month now and I have had it. I want to know what it is that you are all hiding. I want to know what Harry did last Christmas and in the History test, I want to know what happened to Ron's dad and what that has to do with everything, I want to know where you go every night, I want... Harry interrupted James  
  
"What part of, we-can-not-tell-you don't you get? It is not our chose. Even if we wanted to tell you we couldn't and besides believe me when I say that you do not want to know our secret."  
  
"What is the harm in telling me what happened in your test or what happened to their dad? James yelled. Almost everyone were now watching the teens fight so no one noticed the snake when he slithered towards the two.  
  
"Maybe that isn't so harmful, but what then? Then you will always demand to know more and more and more and more. And we just can't tell you."  
  
"And why not? I thought we were friends. But I guess not"  
  
"We are friends d-James" Harry said quietly with hurt in his voice  
  
"Then why don't you just tell us? And don't give any of that bloody I can't shit Harry. If we were your true friends then you could tell us even if it was against some rule. Besides there must be something you can tell us. I mean we don't know anything about you. You never talk about the past; you never talk about your family you never talk about your village or your friends and family that supposedly died that night. You never talk about how you got here or how you know all the stuff you know. I mean you guys aren't even sad that your friends and family are all dead. Harry was the only one that was depressed and he and Mione are the only ones that actually have family? Why don't you ever talk about them? Do they even exist? Because frankly I don't believe that they do! It just doesn't add up. None of the crap you say does. How did you get in a wheelchair Harry? You said that you weren't in one when you were kidnapped and how did you get it anyway? I doubt the one that did kidnap you gave it to you? Hell I even doubt that Jameson is your real name. Why are you even here? Not to study anyway, I haven't seen you open a book since you came. Maybe you are here to spy? Huhh? Or you are here too... o hell I don't know but tell me Harry if that is even your bloody name, why are you here? James yelled  
  
Harry looked at his father hurt. No he was beyond hurt. How could his father be so cruel? A small part of Harry understood but he still didn't have to yell at him in front of the headmaster, a famous auror, the healer and half the school and accuse him to be a death eater.  
  
"James, we didn't mean to hurt you I had no idea that you felt like this. I mean I knew that you knew that something wasn't right but I didn't know it was so serious. Look, I'm really sorry for hiding these things from you but I can't answer any of your questions. It isn't my in my power. I'm sorry James and I hope that you'll understand that there is nothing my friends or I can do. Can we perhaps just talk about it later?" Harry said looking dispread, hoping that his father would believe him more than anything else in the world.  
  
James looked at Harry and his eyes softened a bit but he still didn't look sure. When he was finally about to answer he didn't get the chance because the snake had made his way to the two boys, who were standing in a circle formed by curios students and professors.  
  
Some of the girls screamed when they saw the huge ugly snake. Harry cursed himself in silence for forgetting about Nagini and quickly looked at the headmaster and he saw right away by the look on the man that he knew who the snake was and who it belonged to. Before anyone could do anything the snake started hissing at Harry. But to Harry it was speaking.  
  
So we have a young speaker in Hogwarts. Why is it that I have not heard of you young one?   
  
Harry didn't answer. He couldn't answer; the whole school would think that he was a death eater.  
  
Why don't you speak? Are you afraid that they will all find out that you have the gift to speak to snakes? I know you are a light wizard, which is weird. You must be the first light wizard ever to have the gift. The snake hissed, but seeing the confused look on Harry he added  
  
You must be wondering how I know that you are a speaker?   
  
Unconsciously Harry nodded lightly and thank god no one noticed. Well no one expect Dumbeldore and Remus.  
  
"So you don't know parselmouth magic and you can not control your gift. This is interesting. But I will cool your curiosity for know. We snakes can read wizards aura, that is how I know that you are light but your aura doesn't say if you are a speaker or not. That I can feel, because I am the queen of the snakes. My master should be pleased to know that I have found a good asset to his forces. You are only a child, you should not be too hard to convince young one." The snake hissed to himself  
  
Harry who was now shaking with rage couldn't help it and spoke,  
  
Fat chance Nagini. I will never join that snake face ass. I hate him and I will do anything to bring his downfall  
  
If snakes could smile then Nagini would be smiling. Harry relishing what he had done was looking horrified. No one said anything, everyone were looking at Harry. Then the snake begun to talk again.  
  
You young ones. It is so ease to provoke you. Now it will only a madder of time until you will come crawling to us.   
  
Harry who had already blown it decided that it couldn't hurt to finish what he had started said,  
  
And just what do you think will make me do that?   
  
Soon your friends will all turn against you, they will blame anything that goes wrong on you, they will think you are evil and you will have no one. Soon the loneliness will kick in and then you will remember us. And that we don't care that you can speak. We like it even, so as a last resort you will come begging  
  
That is a nice theory but you see that most of my friends already know of it and they don't care and frankly I don't care what the others think. So you can just go back to your master and tell him all you want but make sure that you will also tell him that no madder what he will do, I WILL NEVER JOIN HIM. If he try's anything it will only make me want to kill him more Harry hissed dangerously  
  
You are an interesting speaker and my master will look into you. I will leave now but I will see you soon speaker Nagini hissed and then she slowly slithered away.  
  
Finally everyone seemed to get over their shocks and Harry was hurt and angry by the amount of hate, disappointment and anger in James eyes  
  
"HOW COULD YOU JAMESON? WE TRUSTED YOU" He yelled  
  
"So now I am Jameson?" Harry asked softly but everyone heard him  
  
"No you are not even that. You are a waist of space Harry Jameson, you are nothing but a disgusting death eater or maybe even worse, and I regret the day I let my eyes on you. I hate you and I hope with all my hart that you will either die a very painful death or worse. You are not worthy of my words Jameson" James spat out hatefully  
  
Harry wanted nothing more than to be left alone so he could cry. He was hurt by his father words. He knew that if James knew the truth he wouldn't say something like that but he was still hurt and angry. Very angry indeed  
  
"Don't you talk like that to me James Potter! You haven't gotten a clue what you are on about! You want to know what happened in that test huhh? or what happened to Ron and Ginny's dad? Well I'll tell you what bloody happened. I had a freaking vision James; I had a vision of Ron's dad! I also had a vision in my history OWL's test of my bloody godfather! You happy know James huhh? Or do you want to know more! Ohh yes you wanted to know where I go every night. Well you see that the rezone you don't see me study is that I go every night in a secret room and BLOODY STUDY!!!!!!! And you know what, you are right. Our families didn't die. Nor did they have any kind of accident, but then why are we here since there was no attack? BECAUSE WE WERE BLOODY KIDNAPPED. And don't you ever dare to say anything else. You wanted to know this and now you do. And don't you EVER dare to accuse me of being THAT again just because I am a bloody parselmouth. I didn't like just wake up one night deciding that I wanted to speak to snakes. I have tried my hardest to live a normal live but you people are making it SOOOOOOOOO hard that even begin to wonder if it is even worth it." Harry yelled back furious  
  
"Yeah? Well you wanna know something Jameson? I think that everything you just said is a loud of crap. I think that your muggle family did something to make you angry. I don't know maybe they made you help around the house. No on the other hand they probably didn't. You probably had a great life. Didn't you? Family that looked out for you, got everything you wanted, had bunch of friends. I think that is probably it. Your life must have been something. But why did ya turn tu...  
  
"James Harold Potter, don't you dare to finish that sentence you will be so extremely sorry that you will never dare stand a food in the hospital wing again!" Poppy yelled at James startling everyone.  
  
"Yes I think that Poppy has a point," Dumbeldore said finally stepping in" I think that you, Mr. Jameson and your friends and I should continue this in my office. The rest of you may go to bed and I hope that you will all come next week"  
  
And so Dumbeldore, Poppy, Harry, Mione, Ron, Ginny and Draco all headed for the headmaster office with, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Alice following.  
  
When they were finally in the office and all seated, Dumbeldore spoke up,  
  
"So Mr. Jameson, what have you to say for your self?" He said sternly his eyes lacking the usual twinkle they always held.  
  
"What? You-you think that I am nothing but a low common death eater" Harry asked incuriously  
  
"If you were dark Harry, you would be with out a doubt more then a low common death eater. Now what do you have to say for your self?" He said in the same tone.  
  
Harry just looked at his mentor in disbelief. He had always thought that he could count on him. He knew that they couldn't be as close as they used to be in the future but he had always believed that Dumbeldore would be fair. Why were everyone turning against him now?  
  
"I have nothing to say to myself _sir_, because I have done _nothing _wrong." Harry said in forced calmed voice  
  
Ron said something under his breath but Harry didn't understand  
  
"I see. Let me remind you Mr. Jameson that this is your last chance. Do you remember what I said when I allowed you to enter this school?"  
  
"Yeah you said that if you saw something you didn't like about us or something like that you would kick us out. But we have not done anything to deserve that Professor" Harry said angry
> 
> "You don't think that I should kick you out, as you say it? You must understand that if you do not explain your self this will have much worse consciences than kicking you out of school. I will have to report to you to the ministry for Dark activity. Do you not wish to say something?"
> 
> Harry didn't say anything so finally after a minute of silence the professor said,
> 
> "Show me your arm Mr. Jameson"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled. That was the worst question he could ever hear. It was a disgrace, "I will to no such thing," Harry yelled at the headmaster.  
  
"If you do not show me your arm I will have no choice but to contact the ministry"  
  
"And say what Albus? You have no proof for anything dark" Poppy spoke up.  
  
"Are you telling me that you knew about his... ability and you didn't tell me?" Dumbeldore said sounding angry  
  
"I didn't exactly know about his ability to speak to snakes and even if I did I couldn't tell you. You know the laws Albus. A healer cannot discuss about his patient under no circumstances. And besides, I have no believe that Harry is Dark beside everything."  
  
"So you do know his secret?" the headmaster asked hopeful  
  
"Yes I do, and no I am not going to tell you. If I did I would loose my license or be sent to Askaban" The witch said  
  
"Yes, yes I know" Albus said disappointed" Mr. Jameson show me your arm now" He then said forcefully  
  
"No I won't and you have no right to ask me to do that, specially In front of the half school" Harry yelled  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Harry, just show him your arm so we can leave." Ron finally said  
  
"What? You the pureblood wizard should of all know what an insult it is to be asked something like that" Harry said mad  
  
"Yes I know, but face it Harry, it is your own fault. You blew it when you started speaking to that bloody snake in front of everyone and beside if you show them your will prove them wrong and we can just forget about this" Ron said  
  
"I won't do it Ron, I didn't do anything wrong and frankly I am surprised in you headmaster. Just because I can speak to snakes it doesn't make me automatically evil. I can't control it. I didn't choose to be like this. To be cursed like this. I would have thought that you of all people would have understood. But obviously I was wrong. If you are not pleased with my stay here because you have a problem with my ability I will leave. But there is no rezone my friends shouldn't be allowed to stay"  
  
"I am afraid that I can't do that Mr. Jameson. You can not leave until we are sure that you are not a threat," Dumbeldore said gravely  
  
"You can't keep me here against my will. You are not the minister professor and it is not in your power to contemn me." Harry said  
  
Dumbeldore didn't say anything. He stood up and walked towards Harry and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Give me your hand Harry"  
  
"No"  
  
"Harry, it is for your own good"  
  
"**No**"  
  
"Fine if you don't want to then I have no choice but to do this." The headmaster said and then he gripped Harry's hand  
  
"Let go of me you old man," Harry said trying to take his hand back, but Dumbeldore was way stronger than he looked like and after a few minutes of struggling he finally manage to lift Harry's sweater. And to everyone's, expect Harry's friends surprise there was no dark mark. There were only old scars covering the skin  
  
"I told you that I wasn't a death eater old man" Harry spat and then he forcefully took his hand back and was about to leave when Dumbeldore spoke up.  
  
"We are still not done here Harry"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"No, you may not bare the dark mark but there are still a few matters that need to be sorted"  
  
"Like?" Harry spat  
  
"I know that you have been lying. I need to know the truth about you and if I believe that you are not a threat then you can stay." The old man said  
  
"My secrets are my secrets, and they do not concern you in any way so I will not be informing you of them. And I have no desire to stay here any longer, so you don't need to worry about that sir" Harry said, and before anyone could say anything Harry left the room.  
  
"Oh shit" Ron finally said
> 
> "We have to find him," Mione said
> 
> "Relax, he isn't going anywhere. He has nowhere to go to," Ginny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"That may be the case but Harry isn't thinking straight right now and he will most likely do anything to find away out of here. We need to search the school and we need help to find him before he does something beyond repair. Professor you need to send someone to look for him and you also need to alert the professors. Me, Ron and Ginny can take the dungeons" Mione said worried and hoping that the headmaster would see some sense.  
  
"Miss Granger, I do not have the time or the people to go looking for some child with teenage problems," the headmaster said  
  
Before Mione could yell at her headmaster Poppy interfered  
  
"Hermione, I think that you should tell the headmaster the truth. Not all of it but some of it so he will understand the importance of this and will stop acting like a brat"  
  
"But Madam Pomfrey we don't have the time to go into that and besides we need to have Harry's ok" Ginny replied  
  
"Look either way we don't have time so I'll make a deal with you headmaster. You help us and we will talk to Harry and make him answer some of your questions, so long as they do not involve accusing him of being Voldemorts son or something. Deal?" Mione said  
  
Dumbeldore looked at Mione for a while and then opened his drawer and took out something and tossed it into the fireplace and yelled, "Minvera McGonagall" And the head of the professor appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"What is it Albus? It's past midnight for crying out loud," She said not noticing the people in the office.  
  
"I need you to contact Miss Burton, Mr. Davidson, Mr. Flitchwick, Miss Zellor and gather the ghost and make a full search in the school and the school grounds for Mr. Jameson" Dumbeldore said fast.  
  
If this request sounded weird to the professor she didn't say anything, she just nodded and left the fireplace.  
  
"You got your self a deal Miss Granger and I expect you to stand up to your end of the deal, with or with out anyone's consent" Dumbeldore said sternly.  
  
Hermione gulped and said nervously "Yes I will do as I said, Me, Ron and Gin are going to search in the dungeons and in other places he might be in" Mione said  
  
"I'll search the Astronomy tower and the area there around" Draco surprisingly offered  
  
"And you are going straight to bed,"Dumbeldore said to James and his friends, "Now off you all go" He watched the students leave his office, when everyone had left except Draco and Poppy he spoke up, "I am going to come with you Mr. Milroy"  
  
Draco looked rather surprised but nodded anyway and when they were about to leave Poppy ran up to them and said, "I'm coming too" And so the three of them all left together walking in silence.  
  
----------------------  
  
While this was all happening Harry was sitting in his wheelchair in the highest tower in Hogwarts looking at the night sky in front of him thinking about life.  
  
He sighed and made up his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. All the hate, the hurt ness, the killing and the despair that he caused. It didn't matter if he ended it now. Voldemort would do it anyway later. It was better if he did it on his own. And with these thoughts Harry used all his strength to pull him on the edge of the tower and after some effort he was finally sitting on the edge with his legs hanging out of the tower.  
  
But did he deserve to die such a good death, after all he had done? Harry thought to him self. No he deserved so much worse, he thought but in the end the result would be the same so it didn't madder that much. So instead of thinking about some more painful way of killing himself he took a knife out of his robes and then took his other hand and looked at his wrist. If he looked closely he could see some faint scars that run across his wrist. He remembered when he had gotten those. They were most likely the only scars he had besides his scar on his forehead that weren't after his uncle. They were after him. He had been about eight or so when he had started to gut him self, but he had stopped when he started to go to Hogwarts. But now it didn't madder. He took the cold knife and pushed it against his soft cold skin. And then he gut. The pain was bitter sweet and Harry watched as he let the blood run freely from his arm. He threw the knife somewhere away and continued to watch the sky. When he couldn't feel the pain anymore, he got looked down once and up once and then he prepared himself to jump, but as he was about to do it a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Harry what are you doing, get down. Now!" the voice that Harry thought was familiar said. Then it yelled, "I found him" He could here footsteps and then there was a gasp. "Harry don't do it. Turn around slowly and we will help you down here and everything will be fine ok?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything at first but then he said so softly that no one heard, "No"  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say, I didn't hear you?"  
  
"I said no" Harry said louder and more forcefully  
  
"No what? The voice said  
  
"No, everything won't be fine." Harry said feeling a bit dizzy of the blood loss.  
  
"Yes it will be, the headmaster is very sorry about what he said and he now knows that you aren't evil, no one thinks that anymore" the voice lied, but Harry didn't know that.  
  
"No it won't. Don't you understand? It doesn't madder what Dumbeldore thinks of me. I can't even blame him about thinking that I am evil. I mean I should have known, they all did it in my second year too." Harry almost yelled  
  
"But if you don't care than why don't you come down"  
  
"I DO CARE" Harry yelled" That is why I need to do this! Don't you see? It doesn't madder if I care or not. They all get hurt anyway. I have hurt and killed enough persons in my life and its needs to stop, and there is only one way. Please tell Mione and the Weasley's that I love them and that I'm sorry and that it was for there own good and please say Draco and my f- I mean James, Sirius and Lily that I love them too and that I am not angry with none of them"  
  
Harry didn't wait for a reply but instead he pushed himself of the edge.  
  
Everything seemed to go still when the people watched Harry fall in slow motion down the school. It seemed to be forever but in reality it was only one second, when finally the one that had been speaking ran forward and threw him self off the edge and just barley able to grape Harry's ankle. But he kept slipping and was about to fall of himself and just manage to say in barley a whisper, help us god dammed"  
  
This seemed to make the other people wake up and a voice said wingardium Leviosa. And the two boys flew back in side the castle.  
  
When Harry didn't feel the cold air anymore and didn't feel any pain he opened his eyes and saw that lay on the floor inside the Astronomy tower and then he saw that the one that had been talking to him was Draco Malfoy and that he was holding him. Then he past out.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ron, Mione and Ginny had been searching for Harry for about an hour. He wasn't in the secret room and he wasn't anywhere to be found. They were walking right past the Slytherin common room entrance when they saw professor Mcgonagall running towards them.  
  
"Professor, shouldn't you be looking for Harry?" Ron asked surprised at seeing her  
  
"W-w-we have f-f-found h-him" Mcgonagall somehow manage to say between the gasps for air.  
  
"Really? Where was he? Is he ok?" Mione asked when the professor had recovered  
  
"He was found by, Mr. Milroy, Professor Dumbeldore and Madam Pomfrey in the Astronomy Tower and he is currently in the Hospital wing unconscious," The professor explained on the way.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Mione asked  
  
"I am not really sure, I just met up with them when they were on their way to the hospital wing and I was not given any more news. But I must say that you are the most mysterious students I have ever had. You Hermione are one of the smartest witch I have ever had the pleasure to meet but you are taking a big chance by associating with Mr. Jameson in god knows what"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny said shocked  
  
"You heard about the incident in the dueling club?" Mione asked  
  
"Yes, I ran up with Potter and some other Gryffindors and they told me everything. He didn't seem so sure if you were so deep in the mess as he is though"  
  
"What? What are you talking about ma'am? Aren't you talking about Harry being a parselmouth?" Ron asked confused  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What on earth did James tell you?" Ginny asked  
  
"He told me that Harry had ordered a snake to attack a student and that the headmaster was about to expel him for being a death eater"  
  
"That is not true. That son of a bitch. He is so dead when I find him" Ron said when they entered the hospital wing, so the professor didn't have time to say anything, because as soon as the teens saw Harry they ran up to him.  
  
Hermione and Ginny gasped. He was looking so pale. There were no injures on him noticeable but he was so pale that it looked like he was dead.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked Draco  
  
"He tried to jump of the Astronomy tower," He answered softly  
  
"HE WHAT???" Ron yelled  
  
"I am afraid that this is not exactly true," Dumbeldore said coming up to them," he didn't try to jump, he actually did jump. And he would have died if Mr. Milroy here hadn't jumped after him. He also asked us to do something," The old professor said  
  
"And what was that? "A paled Ron asked  
  
"He asked us to tell James, Sirius and Lily that he loved them and that he wasn't angry and he asked us to tell You Miss Granger and the Weasley's that he also loved you and that he was sorry but that this was for your own good. Now how does he know the Weasley's? They are well known light pureblood wizardry family that live not so far away last time I checked"  
  
"And? So Harry can't know them then? You still think that Harry is dark?" Ron asked mad  
  
"I am not as sure as I was before but you have to understand that my thoughts are not enough to ensure the students safety. I am not even sure if he is good or evil. There are so many things that point him out to be on the Dark side but then there is the sincerity in his eyes that makes me doubt about my actions. But at the moment I will have to ignore my instincts and follow the most likely path. I don't understand why you are defending him so well. You don't seem to be so evil. You are doing no one a favor by helping him. He will only get what he deserves for his actions" Dumbeldore said kindly  
  
"You don't know anything about his actions. What is madder with you? Why are you so sure that his secrets are dark? Has it never accrued to you that maybe he is keeping these secrets to help you? That what he is doing is actually a good thing? Because I can tell you right now that what Harry is so very much involved in we are too. But that doesn't mean that it is bad. Now if you will leave us alone so we can watch our friend" Mione said shaking with fury at the old mans words. She was really starting to dislike him.  
  
"I am the headmaster here and you can't tell me to leave Miss Granger"  
  
"Fine then stay, just leave us alone" Ron spat and then he closed the curtains around Harry's bed so only he, Ginny, Mione and Draco were there. He also but up some silencing charms and then they all got comfortable.  
  
"Why is he unconscious?" Mione finally broke the silence, "He doesn't look hurt"  
  
"He didn't hurt him self physically, he just lost a lot of blood, but Poppy fixed that up so he should wake in about an hour or so" Draco said softly  
  
"Blood lost? How did that happen?" Ginny asked confused  
  
"We think that he tried to gut him self first since he had a gut across his wrist" Draco said again softly  
  
There was again silence. And the next time it was Ron that broke the silence  
  
"I'm gonna take it. I know Harry doesn't want us to but Hell I'm gonna do it, and there is nothing anyone can do about it"  
  
First the other looked confused, but they soon relished that he was talking about.  
  
"Me too" Mione and Ginny said at the same time with determination in their voices  
  
"What about you Draco?" Mione asked  
  
Draco looked at them, not sure about what to say, but finally he relished that this wasn't the time to play stubborn and decided to tell the truth,  
  
"Seriously I haven't got a clue. I don't support you-know-who, and I don't support my father," he spat hatefully, "but P-Harry and me don't exactly get long. I don't even know you guys"  
  
"Then you get to know us. Stop avoiding us Draco. We have all grown and we won't judge you. But if you take advantage of us then you will be very much sorry"  
  
Draco didn't get the chance to answer because Harry groaned. Ron quickly removed the silencing charms and opened the curtains to only revile a flushed healer, a rather angry looking headmaster and a surprised professor.  
  
"He is waking up" Ron just said  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's chapter ten :D I know he was a bit depressed but it will soon get all better. I promise. I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Secretwitch: I knew that I just spelled it wrong. People do that sometimes you know...  
  
coolwhip0306: You just log yourself in and go to (0) Read me first and it is all explained there :D... I hope you liked the chapter though :D  
  
Countess D Lupin: Hehe... Thank you for your review and I am glad that you seem to like my story (  
  
Cindy Snowflake: That's ok, thanks for your review and I'm sorry about the lateness on this chapter...  
  
sami1010220: Thank you for your review, and I hope you liked this chapter  
  
Shadyfaerie: Thanks, I am very glad that you like my story ( But since my beta can't beta any more there are probably gonna be some more spelling errors, but I seem to be getting better...  
  
shedoc10: Hehe Scratches her head nervously I now I am not very good in this spelling things, but my beta said that I was getting better and better on it, which I am hoping is true since she can't beta for me anymore :´( But anyways, thanks for your review  
  
hermoine21: Thanks... I am glad you are enjoying it ( I hope that this was long enough; the next couple of chapters are probably going to be about the same length... Thanks for your review (  
  
anonymous ) : Thanks, I am very glad that you like the story so much ( I love writing it... But thanks for your review and I am sorry about how long I was at updating the chapter  
  
Fire of the night: Thanks for your review, and well, I hope that this chapter wasn't too depressing, I was in a rather bad mood when I wrote it :- S  
  
volleypickle16: Thank you for your review and I hope you liked the chapter...  
  
Well that's it for now folks, I am done with the next chapter and I will most likely be posting it in couple of days :D  
  
Love  
Cute-kittycat-in-love


	11. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter world  
  
Chapter eleven: Questions  
  
He is awake Ron just said  
  
------------------------------  
  
Poppy immediately took the chance and hurried towards Harry's bed so she could examine him. She came back a few minuets later and said,  
  
"He is perfectly fine. Physically anyway" She muttered to her self " He is just a little confused that's all"  
  
"Fantastic, then he can leave with me now right?" Dumbeldore asked hopeful  
  
"Leave? Are you out of your mind? The boy just jumped of the Astronomy Tower. He needs help and he isn't leaving until I'm sure he has gotten it, so you better excuse him from all classes" Poppy said with a hint of anger in her voice  
  
"But Poppy, he needs to be questioned"  
  
"Then you either do it here under my supervision or you don't do it at all" She snapped, but then turned to Hermione and said in a more kinder tone of voice, "You better go and explain things to him dear. And...good luck, gods knows that you need it"  
  
"Hermione gulped and looked with pleading eyes on her friends but they just stood there and Ron said,  
  
"You brought it on your self by doing that deal Mione. Bring a fog," Ron said grinning  
  
Beside the situation Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "It's brake a leg, Ron honestly, bring a fog? But thanks anyway" Then she nervously stepped up to Harry's bed.  
  
"Hey," He said in a horse voice  
  
"Hey," Mione said smiling kindly  
  
"So how bout we get the lecture thing over as soon as possible so I can go and kill Draco" Harry said smiling weakly"  
  
"Believe it or not, but I'm not here to lecture you Harry. Although someone should" And before she could stop her self she continued" I mean how could you do that Harry? I know it's hard, but you know that killing yourself isn't the right solution. You should have talked to us. You know we are here for you Harry. And under no circumstances are you allowed near Draco unless it is to thank him" She scolded him  
  
"Yeah I know, Herm. But it's just so hard you know and I'm not going to do anything to Draco. But I thought you said you weren't here to lecture me, so what are you here for? Harry said lightly, but he didn't fool Hermione but she decided to leave it for know she had other things to do.  
  
"What, a girl can't visit her friend?" She asked nervous but Harry wasn't fooled and he only raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Fine, there is no need to get cocky about it" She said  
  
"So what is it?" Harry asked getting rather curios at how Mione kept getting more nervous by the minute  
  
"Hehe, you see I kinda did something after you left the office before" Mione said shaking with nervousness  
  
"What did you do? It can't be that bad Mione"  
  
"Ok, promise that you won't yell and that you will let me explain this threw. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" Harry said getting rather nervous at the way his friend was acting "I promise"  
  
"IkindapromisedDmubeldorethatyouwouldanswersomeofhisquestions" Hermione said really fast  
  
"Ok, now please say that again, but a bit slower this time" Harry said  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing" Mione said to her self, and then took a deep breath and said as calm as she could, "I promised Dumbeldore that you would answer some of his questions" She said intimately and quietly but Harry heard her nonetheless.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Were you even thinking?" Harry yelled at her  
  
"I-I, you promised not to yell and let me explain myself, "Hermione said close to tears  
  
"I don't see the use, but fine then go ahead and try to explain yourself" Harry spat" But I can tell you right now that I am not answering a thing"  
  
"Just hear her out," Ron said stepping up to them  
  
Harry just glared, and Hermione started to explain.  
  
"You see after you left we were really scared because we knew that you would do anything to get away, and we also knew that you couldn't go anywhere so we were afraid that you would do something bad. Something that was beyond repair. But I didn't even begin to imagine that you would go this far. But anyway, we needed to find you before it was too late. But we were only three and the castle is enormous and we knew that we could never search it all by our selves before it would be to late. And Dumbeldore" She spat" Didn't want to help us. So I panicked and I said that if he would help us I would talk to you and make you answer some of his questions. If you refuse I will have to do it Harry. And it is really not mine to do"  
  
"How could you promise something like that Mione? You know how I feel about this. Hell you know what Angel feels about this. Why would you do something so stupid? Haven't you learnt that you can't make promises that you can't keep with out really bad consciences?" Harry said quietly  
  
"It may not have been in my place to make that promise Harry" Mione said" But I would do it again in a heart bead because if I hadn't done it you would be dead right now. I know this affects you the most, but it still affects us too. We are apart of your life and the life we are trying so hard to hide. And we too cared about snuffels and our old headmaster and everything. We still do, although I am having doubts about the headmaster. We also care about you, and when you are hurt, we are too. You are a part of us Harry, and I would give anything to make sure that you were ok. And I am sure that Angel understands that. A part of you always knew that the time would come where you would have to tell Dumbeldore the truth. It is just happening sooner than later. And I also know that you have some differences since the end of the last year with our old headmaster. You don't need to tell him the truth just answer some of his questions. Please Harry" Hermione said pleadingly to Harry  
  
Harry looked at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't figure out.  
  
"You don't understand what it is like to prudent to have to like him all the time, after what he did. You don't know what he told me that night," Harry finally said quietly  
  
"No I don't Harry, and I am not going to prudent to understand it because I can't possible understand it unless I would know. But you have to understand that they are not the same person. This professor didn't say or do all the things the other one did."  
  
There was silence. More silence. Still silence.  
  
And finally after about ten minutes of absolute silence Harry spoke up.  
  
"You are right Hermione, but it is still hard, but I'll try my hardest." Then he said a little higher so the headmaster who was standing a little away could here, "Mr. Dumbeldor I will allow you to ask a few questions, but I can not guaranty that I'll answer them all."  
  
Dumbeldore came all the way to the bed with the rest of the teachers and conjured some chairs and then said with a small smile and the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Alright Mr. Jameson. That will be enough for now. I want to say that I'm sorry for my actions before in my office. I should have handled it a bit.... Better. I just hope that you understand that this is something I need to do"  
  
Harry just nodded curtly and told him to continue.  
  
"Alright, a few you say?"  
  
Again Harry nodded  
  
"Why did you not inform us of your ability to speak to snakes when you arrived, since you insist that it is not a bad thing?" Was the first question.  
  
Harry seemed to think about what to answer but finally he said,  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to but some truth spells on me or something so that you are sure that I am telling the truth?"  
  
"You are a smart boy Jameson. I already have but up a few." Dumbeldore answered  
  
"Alright. Well I suppose that I didn't tell you because it didn't concern you that much and it would have ended with some uncomfortable questions being asked. Questions I was and still am not ready to answer. And beside, people attend to judge to fast" Harry said in a blank tone  
  
Dumbeldore just nodded and hmmmed with himself, before asking the next question  
  
"Why did you lie about your heritance then? I mean you have to be a pureblooded wizard to be able to speak parseltoung."  
  
"Who says I lied? I really was raised in the muggle world. I never said anything about being a muggle" Harry said smiling slightly  
  
"Alright, do you know who the snake you talked to is?"  
  
"Her name is Nagini and she belongs to Tom Riddle or like he prefers to call himself, Voldemort" Harry said flatly  
  
Dumbeldore looked rather taking back by that but asked the next question nonetheless  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"That is none of your business but I suppose it couldn't harm to tell you. She said that her master would be happy with her for finding a worthy servant and that she could sense that I was a light wizard because snakes could read auras and she said that since she was the queen of the snakes she could sense that I was a speaker. She also said that I was the first ever, good speaker and that she would be informing Voldemort of me. She also provoked me to speak to her, and then she said something about me not knowing snake magic and not being able to control my gift"  
  
"Really you can't? How is that possible, it isn't supposed to take more than year if you try." Dumbeldore said surprised  
  
"Well I didn't find out until in my second year when there was a duelling club and a snake tried to attack a student and I told it to stop."  
  
"That is strange. Why didn't you find out until so late?"  
  
"Well, no one knew that I was one and I actually only found out by accent along with the whole school. I didn't even know why everyone thought it was so bad until Ron and Mione explained it to me"  
  
"What did they say to you? And how did Miss Granger know more about it then you since she is the muggle one?  
  
"She reads a lot and had read about it in a book and it just never came up at my home. They just explained what everyone thought of me given by what was happening at school," Harry said  
  
"And what was happening?"  
  
"Er, don't you have more questions to ask that has some point?" Harry managed to chance the subject  
  
"Ahh yes I do, I'm sorry I just fell of the track a bit" A blushing headmaster answered  
  
"So where do you come form then?"  
  
"I am afraid that I can not answer that. Not now anyway"  
  
"But Poppy knows" Dumbeldore whined like a child  
  
"I trust Poppy, not you"  
  
Dumbeldore looked rather taken back but continued anyway,  
  
"Alright, Who kidnapped you?"  
  
"I can't answer that either. Not even Poppy knows that" Harry said in the same flat voice  
  
"What was James talking about before?" the headmaster asked curios  
  
"He was just pissed about us not wanting to tell him about Nagini and then he just cracked. Started to yell about all the things that he had been holding inside for the last month. He didn't know what he was talking about. He shouldn't have said those things," Harry said in the first time showing an emotion.  
  
"Yes, well teenagers, which brings me to, what is the deal between you and Mr. Milroy?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, you all arrived together, but you keep avoiding each other. Why?"  
  
"Well, in our old school, we were in different houses and well we didn't get along. Actually that is an understatement. Ever since I turned down his friendship he hated me, and I hated him. He did about anything in his power to make my life as miserable as possible. But when we arrived here we made a truce" Harry just said  
  
"Why did you turn him out?"  
  
"Because of the rumours and the attitude" Harry said smiling slightly at the memory  
  
"What rumours?"  
  
"Well they said that his family all used to be on Voldemorts side, and that his father was evil. He also insulted my friends and had this strange aura around him I just didn't like."  
  
"So why make a truce if he is evil and you are not?"  
  
"Because he is not evil. He doesn't wasn't to become his father" Harry said looking at Draco carefully.  
  
"I see. But tell me Harry, why so mysterious, why the secrets? What is keeping you from telling the truth?"  
  
"Well it is rather hard to explain. It is just better for everyone, because if they found out they would want to find out more and that could chance everything. And besides I made a promise. And I never brake promises" Harry said softly  
  
"Al right, I will admit that I didn't understand a thing you said, but I do understand that you promised someone that you wouldn't say something. But what about the chair? Why are you in a wheelchair?"  
  
Harry looked down for the first time but after a small time he looked up again and said in a sad voice,  
  
"I had a accident with my family that I would rather not talk about"  
  
Dumbeldore didn't quite understand but he did get that this was privet madder  
  
"Then I don't suppose you want to tell me why you jumped?"  
  
Harry looked startled at the question but answered nonetheless  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore. My life it has never brought anything good to anyone and it did not just make me unhappy but also everyone around me and they deserve better. Besides, it is not like someone would miss me" Harry said the last part so softly that no one heard it but Dumbledore but he decided not to press the madder  
  
"You said something before you jumped. You said something about killing someone. Who have you killed?" Dumbeldore asked carefully  
  
Hermione looked outrageous, "Harry how can you even say that. It wasn't your fault that they died. None was your fault"  
  
"Yes it was" Harry yelled back "It was all my fault and you know it"  
  
"Harry listen to me. Did you take your wand and point it at any of them and say the words?" Mione asked softly  
  
There was silence and then  
  
"No. But...  
  
"No buts Harry, you didn't kill them. In the end the little things don't madder. If you want to blame your self because you thought you were doing the right thing that you might just as well blame your parents for having you." Mione said but Harry didn't look convinced so she continued" Fine look at it this way. Do you blame Ginny about what happened in our second year?"  
  
Harry looked horrified  
  
"No, of course not. She couldn't have know th...  
  
"Exactly Harry, she couldn't have known and neither could you have"  
  
Harry didn't have anything else to say so Dumbeldore decided to continue  
  
"Do you work for the Voldemort or another evil forces?"  
  
"No" was all Harry said  
  
"Alright, I just have one more question before I leave you to your sleep,  
  
What is your real name?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Poppy. The all wanted him to say the same thing. All of the sudden Harry felt tired. Not sleepy tired but tired of this game. He had told so himself that he didn't like lying so why was he doing it? Because he was still pissed at the headmaster from his own time, he thought to himself. But Hermione is right. He doesn't know what he has done. So after a while Harry finally opened his mouth.  
  
"My name Is Harry. Harry James Potter"  
  
There was utter silence, but it didn't last for long, because Harry burst out laughing, soon followed by his friends and Poppy. They just couldn't help them selves. None of them had ever seen their headmaster like that before. There was utter shock placed on his face. But at the noise he seemed to recover  
  
"I'm sorry I must have misheard, what did you say your name was?" The headmaster whispered in silence  
  
"I am almost sure you heard me right headmaster, I said that my name was Harry Potter."  
  
This time though the headmaster didn't seemed so shocked. He looked rather horrified.  
  
"In the name of Merlin" the headmaster whispered, but then he asked, "How does a Potter know the Weasley's?"  
  
"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" Harry asked confused  
  
"Well you said before, when we were at the tower that you wanted us to bring a message to the Weasleys"  
  
"Oh yeah, but why couldn't a Potter know a Weasley? The Weasleys are a well known pure blooded family," Harry said  
  
"Are you sure you are a Potter?" Dumbeldore asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I'm pretty sure. But what did you mean"  
  
"Well, the Potters are a better respected, I mean. The Potters are a bit like the Malfoys, they are raised in a specific way. And they are no allowed to associate with those below them. Well not so much below them anyway" Dumbeldore said carefully  
  
"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with the Weasleys they are well known and they are light"  
  
"Well, I know that." Dumbeldore said looking uncomfortable "It's just that they are not known to have much between their hands. You should know this Harry; you should not associate with those alike. Keep to the company you have, although it is a bit unusual. The Potters are not allowed to have friends that are muggels or unknown wizards."  
  
"Well I think that that is stupid. And besides my friends are not unknown. You just don't know them." Harry said very angry "And what about James. The Blacks don't exactly have a clean records, and Lupin? And Pettigrew? You couldn't become more stupid then him."  
  
"I know that he has chosen a rather unnormal friends for his status. But Sirius is not evil like his family he is disowned. And well Lupin is a rather respectable name. I suppose if it weren't for...er yeah, I think that James is doing a good thing by making friends with him. Peter is... one of a kind, but I think James just felt a little sorry for him. His parents were not pleased at first, but they love their son more than the name and trust him to make his own decisions. Although they have given him a number amount of speeches I have heard," Dumbeldore said his beard twitching a little" And well even if the choose is a bit... weird, it was James's to take and well no others. And I and his parents support him"  
  
"Ok, but why can he have friends of his own choose but not me" Harry said.  
  
"Well I was a bit rotten apple to tell the truth. I choose my own ways, and for it I was disowned. That is why I took my mothers name up gain. She still loved me even if I didn't like the ways I was supposed to be. And well I didn't exactly raise my son to be the model Potter, and I suppose James got it from us. But I dare to say that none of us went as far as James. He is lucky not to be disowned"  
  
Harry's mouth was hanging open, as were the others.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are a Potter?" Harry finally said.  
  
"Well of course I am. It is not widely known, but every Potter knows. Don't you have a copy of the family tree?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and then asked,  
  
"How exactly are you related to James?"  
  
"Well I am his grandfather of course"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled before he could stop him self.  
  
"Harry, he doesn't know, so cool it," Mione said kindly still in shock  
  
"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry sir. I just don't understand, that's all" Harry said weakly  
  
"Well neither do I Harry. You see every Potter receives a family tree at the age of ten. And well, you are not on it. In fact the only living Potters are supposed to be, James, Harold my son and me. And I am sure you are not from some other side of the family, since the Potters have always been only children, except in three cases, but then either the other child died or didn't have children. Witch means that you must be, my, Harold's or James son, but that doesn't make much sense, now does it?" Dumbelodre mused  
  
Harry gulped; he hadn't known that he would have to say the whole truth. But by the looks of it he might just have to.  
  
"Harry?" Poppy said carefully  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think that you should tell him the rest." She said but before Harry could say something Dumbeldore did  
  
"So you knew that he was a Potter?"  
  
"Yes I did, but I didn't know you were one. But I suppose it explains a bit why you are so powerful. Related to both the Potters and the Dumbeldores. But Harry he needs to be told. You don't have to tell him about, you know everything, just where you are from."  
  
"But if I did that Poppy, he would ask questions. And I don't want to answer them" Harry cried.  
  
"Well what if I promise that I won't ask any questions? Will you then tell me?"  
  
Harry looked sceptical but nodded anyway.  
  
"Ok here it goes" He said to him self" Ok headmaster, what I am about to tell you is not a joke and you are not hearing things. Ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Good, but before I tell you don't you want to know who my friends really are?" Harry said trying to stall  
  
Dumbeldore just smiled knowingly and told him to go right ahead  
  
"Ok, well this is Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch, those two over there are Ron and Ginny Weasley, pureblood wizards, and that is none other that Draco Malfoy"  
  
Dumbeldore was gaping. Yep, really gaping.  
  
"Uhh, well, I-I, it's nice to meet you?" Dumbeldore said weakly and if Harry hadn't known what he was about to do he would have laughed his head of.  
  
"Mpfh," Was all Ginny said.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, I have nothing personal against your family. In fact Arthur was one of my favourites students when he went here. But it is my duty as a Potter, even if I am disowned that I inform every Potter of how the Potter laws work" The headmaster said looking very much so sorry.  
  
Ginny and Ron both just nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry I just have to say that you have out done James even, but continue please" Dumbeldore said laughing  
  
"Well here is the thing, I am aware that I can't just tell you this and not tell you anything about my life, since you can't ask about it. It is a bit unfair, so you will have to let me explain.  
  
"Ok" The headmaster, said getting rather curios  
  
"Ok well like I said my name is Harry Potter, and I am the son of James Potter and I was born the year 1989 (I have no idea when he was born so I just made that up)  
  
There was silence, and the teen's looked with amusement at the headmaster chance expressions. First there was shock, then there was confusion then there was disbelief, then there was anger, then there was a happy face and then a shock again. Finally he spoke,  
  
"So do I have a great-grandchild, fantastic"  
  
"Yes to congratulation with that Albus, but Harry didn't you say that you were kidnapped, and how on earth is it possible to travel through time?" Mcgonagall said with disbelief  
  
Harry looked rather surprised to see her there, he hadn't noticed her before.  
  
"Well we were kidnapped. It is rather hard to explain you see but I'll try my...  
  
"But you were raised in muggle London?" Dumbeldore intervened  
  
"Ok, let me explain here please. When I was an infant I lived at Codric's Hollow then I moved to London and I lived there until I got my Hogwarts letter, then I started to go to Hogwarts. I met Ron there on the train and we instantly got along and became best friends. I also met Mione on the train but well; we didn't get along that well. Frankly Ron hated her and I decided to play along because I was just so happy that Ron wanted t be my friend. We all got sorted to Gryffindor. We continued to hate Mione. I actually started to really dislike her at a time because she wouldn't stop talking about my life and it freaked me out that my classmate knew more about me then me. But anyway that year on Halloween something happened and we became best friends. We soon got the name the golden Gryffindor trio. But anyway, I continued to go to Hogwarts and only went home for the summers, the first Christmas I went from Hogwarts was last year, and then we went to snuffels place. But anyway, last summer something happened and I had to go back to Hogwarts sooner, because I was hurt. So I spent the next two weeks I the hospital wing. And the day before my birthday this woman comes to visit us. I really don't know what happened because I was unconscious at the time but when I woke up I was here and the lady told me that she had brought us to the past. She isn't evil; she only did it to help me, to help us. As soon as she had finished explaining things to us we went to find you, and well you know the rest headmaster."  
  
"I see, but why did you live in muggle London?" Dumbeldore asked  
  
"It was actually your decision sir" Harry said  
  
"Ok, but why did Miss Granger know more about you than you?"  
  
"Well, like you have probably noticed, she likes to read and she had read about the Potters in some books. And well, my family didn't talk much about that sort of stuff since we lived with the muggels"  
  
"I see you said something before about last Christmas. Something about you having a vision of their dad. Is that why you left school that time?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley was working for the order and I had a vision of Nagini attacking him. I told you and you told us to go to snuffels place until Mr. Weasley would recover." Harry said trying his hardest not to revile too much  
  
Dumbeldore sighed tiredly  
  
"What is wrong Albus?" Poppy asked concerned  
  
"There can only be one rezone that someone could still be working for the Order. It has not finished" The old man said lacking the happiness in his face that was almost always there and for a moment Harry felt really bad for not being able to tell him about the future  
  
"Well, Albus, I wouldn't give up so easily if I were you" Poppy said and she winked at Harry who blushed like a mad man  
  
"What do you mean? What does she mean Harry? Is there something more you know?" Dumbeldore asked hopeful  
  
"Look headmaster, I can not tell you about the future. You know what might happen. It could chance and I am not ready to take the consciences for it. I'm sorry. But don't be to quick to judge sir"  
  
The headmaster smiled weakly but then something hit him,  
  
"You are a seer?"  
  
Harry really looked uncomfortable," Not really. I don't think so anyway. I have my visions because I have my scar."  
  
"Huhh?" The man said confused  
  
"It is almost morning headmaster, and I am really tired. I trust that you will be keeping an eye on me. Good night sir"  
  
"Alas you are right my boy it is getting late, or should I say early. And I will be keeping an eye out for you Harry and we will talk again soon. Good night my boy and pleasant dreams"  
  
And with that said the headmaster, Mcgonagall, and the other teens walked away."  
  
--------------------------  
  
DUMBELDORE'S POV!!!  
  
It just can't be, he thought for about what had to be the millionths time that evening. But yet he believed him.  
  
The old man had just entered his office after leavening Harry in the Hospital wing, and he was now sitting behind his desk thinking about what had just happened.  
  
Finally he sighed, it was only three hours until breakfast had to be served, and he needed to organize the staff meeting that was supposed to be held tomorrow evening. So Dumbeldore started to organize, but he couldn't concentrate properly. His actions may have been on the paperwork but his mind was with Harry.  
  
How could he have traveled through time and space? It was the impossible.  
  
"Nothing is the impossible with magic" Dumbeldore said out loud. These used to be the words his mother had told him every night before he was disowned.  
  
But still too travel through time. It was not only the undoable but also the most dangerous thing you could do.  
  
But then again, Dumbeldore thought, maybe Harry knew exactly how it was done but just didn't want to tell him.  
  
Dumbeldore frowned. Hi did keep awful lot of secrets. It was not healthy.  
  
But there were also so many weird things that didn't add up. James wanted nothing more than to join the order and fight for good in the war. Then why would he move to London? Why had he asked him to move to London?  
  
There were so many questions that Dumbeldore needed answer to.  
  
How could Harry be a parselmouth, if he was a Potter? Only powerful dark wizards were parselmouths. And why had he been so surprised when he had told Harry that he was his grate grandfather. He must have known. And why on earth didn't he have a family tree? It just didn't make sense.  
  
Finally Dumbeldore gave up on the paperwork and collected his pensive.  
  
He concentrated on all the thoughts that he had of Harry and placed them in his pensive to observe.  
  
He noticed many things that he didn't understand or that didn't make sense and he made sure to write every bit down. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door,  
  
Enter, the man said and in came Professor Mcgonagall  
  
"Albus, what are you doing up here? Breakfast started 15 minuets ago, the students that are there are getting restless because both you and Mr. Jameson are missing and well, James and his friends have been saying not so pleasant things about him and what happened yesterday"  
  
"Wait a minute" Dumbeldore said, and then he turn back to the memory he was looking at. It was from last night, of Mione trying to convince Harry to talk to him. Then the girl said an interesting thing,  
  
_"It may not have been in my place to make that promise Harry" Mione said" But I would do it again in a heart bead because if I hadn't done it you would be dead right now. I know this affects you the most, but it still affects us too. We are apart of your life and the life we are trying so hard to hide. And we too cared about snuffels and our old headmaster and everything. We still do, although I am having doubts about the headmaster. We also care about you, and when you are hurt, we are too. You are a part of us Harry, and I would give anything to make sure that you were ok. And I am sure that Angel understands that. A part of you always knew that the time would come where you would have to tell Dumbeldore the truth. It is just happening sooner than later.  
_  
Dumbeldore made the memory disappear, and then he looked up to the professor who had also been listening to the memory.  
  
"Who on earth is Angel?" Dumbeldore asked no one in particular  
  
"I don't know sir, but I don't think that this is the right time to think about it. You can ask Harry later, although I doubt that he will give you a straight answer. He is so mysterious that boy. It creeps me out" The teacher said.  
  
There was a few moments silence and then  
  
"But anyway, you should head down for breakfast now, so the students won't take James's word to serious" Mcgonagall said hurriedly  
  
"Yes I'm coming, and on the way you can tell me the rumours about my grate grandchild" Dumbeldore said smiling as he stood up.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
He couldn't sleep. He knew that there would be breakfast soon and that he should really try and get some sleep, but he couldn't sleep.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Dumbeldore being his Grate grandfather. How could he not have told him sooner?  
  
Harry knew that Mione was right, and that this Dumbeldore wasn't to blame by everything the other Dumbeldore had said or done or rather hadn't said or done. But Harry couldn't help but to feel a little bit irradiated towards the old man. But that was nothing compared to how he was feeling towards the future Headmaster.  
  
He had already been pissed at the man for not telling him about the prophecy but now he was beyond pissed. How could he do something like that? He knew that the thing that mattered the most to Harry was family and yet he had taken away his only one. He had lied about it to him. Made him live with those muggle losers. He had never told him about is godfather either. He had had to find that out by hiding under his cloak and hear the professors talk about it in public.  
  
And then he dared to say that he cared about him that night. If he had cared he wouldn't have lied to him. He wouldn't have taken what mattered the most to him away. He had told him the truth.  
  
Harry wondered what else the man was hiding from him.  
  
Yebb they would be having a long talk when Harry returned home.  
  
Then Harry turned to the other side and fell instantly asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
BREAKFAST  
  
The door on the Great Hall burst open and in walked a moody professor and a rather angry headmaster.  
  
All of the students started talking in hushed whispers and it made the sleepless headmaster more irritated than before. Sometimes he thought that his grandchild would be the end of him. He just couldn't belief that James would say things like that. Dumbeldore sat down in his chair and waited for the rest of the students to come so he could say a few words. When Mione, Ron, Ginny and Draco walked in he nodded politely to them and they nodded politely back. James who had noticed this send his grandfather a confused look but Dumbeldore only sent a poisoned look back to the boy who all of the sudden felt very scared and very confused.  
  
"What's up with the headmaster?" Sirius asked James  
  
"Beats me. But I get the impression that he isn't very happy about me at the moment. Although I can't for the life of me figure out a rezone. I haven't done anything bad since yesterday, and then everything was fine."  
  
"Well maybe it has something to do with Jameson?" Remus suggested and all of the marauders looked at the other end of the table and glared at Harry's friends, who just glared back.  
  
"That can't be. Why would he be mad at me about that? He has probably fired him about now. See he isn't even here. He is probably in Askaban or something...  
  
James stopped talking when his grandfather stood up to address the students.  
  
Dumbedlore looked over the students as he stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down. He looked at the time traveller's tired faces and gave them a weak smile. He felt a bit sorry for them and thought about giving them classes off, to get some sleep. They were with out a doubt sleepiest students in the Hall. Suddenly a foot kicked him and he realized that the entire Hall was looking at him waiting for him to say something. He blushed a little and then begun talking,  
  
"Ahh, yes. Good day my dear students, I hope you enjoyed breakfast. I have a few madders to address, the first is that the quiddicth captain for the Slytherin team has stepped down, so you need to hold a meeting and vote a new one, the second matter is about Harry Jameson."  
  
The Hall broke out in whisperers, and Dumbeldore waited patiently for them to stop before he continued.  
  
"Like the most of you most likely know by now, Mr. Jameson had an little incident in the duelling club yesterday. It turned out that he is indeed a parselmouth. Some of you have heard rumours about him being, a werewolf, a serial killer, a muggle killer, a servant of the dark lord, or number of other things that I don't even dare to say. Some of you may also have heard that Mr. Jameson tried to use a snake to kill a student last night; I am now going to tell you that none of this is true. Yes Mr. Jameson is a parselmouth but he is most defiantly not any of the things above. Like most of you have noticed, Mr. Jameson is not here with us to day. But unlike what most of you believe, he has not been expelled, arrested or brought to questioning. He is currently staying at the Hospital wing for an unknown time and is excused form classes for the time being. I ask you not to interrupt or bother him, since he is going through a rough time. I only have one more thing to say before you can go to your classes, and that is that I think that Mr. Potter and everyone else who is involved, should go and apologies to Mr. Jameson for making all those rumours. I have asked Poppy to let you in. Now off you go"  
  
James was waiting outside the DADA classroom, waiting for the professor to come  
  
"I can't believe he did that. How can he believe Jameson. I wonder what happened after we left?" James asked no one in particular  
  
"Maybe you should ask them?" Peter said pointing to the four tired teens that were walking towards the classroom.  
  
"So Milroy, I see that you are hanging out with them again?" James said pointing at the three other teens  
  
Yeah" Draco said as he yawned, "And what business is that of yours?"  
  
"None, I was merely holding up conversation. Why are you so tired? James asked curios  
  
"Well unlike you, I didn't go around all school making up stupid stories, I woke up all night searching and discussing things with Harry and the headmaster"  
  
"So what did Jameson do to make the headmaster believe him? Used some dark curse didn't he?"  
  
"Ughhh, I can't believe you James. After everything that has happened for the last month you think nothing better of him than this? And what were you thinking saying those things to Professor Mcgonagall? She actually believed you? I don't care what Harry says, to me you are nothing more than a arrogant liar until you say you're sorry to him" Mione spat  
  
"So you are on his side then? You're a death eater too? I have to admit that I didn't see that one coming" James said  
  
"You stupid asshole. Harry is no more death eater than you. You saw his hand. It was empty. Or are you perhaps blind you twit?" Ginny hissed  
  
James looked rather surprised at the how they were all acting but finally said  
  
"Maybe the likes of him don't need a Dark Mark, isn't it enough that he is a parselmouth? You read Granger; you should know that all past parselmouths have been evil. Rotten to the bones, and Jameson is no different. I don't need a dark mark to tell me that he is a parselmouth" James spat  
  
"Listen to your self. What is wrong with you? Since when did you come so... judgmental? Tell me James. What do you think of werewolves?" Ginny said looking straight at Lupin who gulped.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything'" James said looking rather nervous looking between Ginny and Lupin.  
  
"Just answer the question. What do you think about werewolves?"  
  
"I think that they are ok. I mean it depends on the person really. I know that some of them are actually very nice guys that are being treated unfairly," James said  
  
"But isn't that exactly what you are doing to Harry? I mean Werewolves are marked evil and almost all of the turn evil, I at least don't remember of hearing about a good one before. But I agree with you, it all depends on the person. But so does it with parselmouths, they are just rarer than werewolves, and that is why the fewer of them turn good. I would have thought that you of all people would have understood that Remus" Ginny said calmly and before anyone could react she walked in to the now open classroom and took her seat.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Well that's it for now folks. I don't know when the next update will be but I don't think it will be to long though. I just finished my summer job, so I have nothing to do for two weeks now since most of my friends or either working or in their Holydays. But that's good new for you because that means more writing me.....  
  
Anyways...  
  
**Koyetsu**: I would love, I really would but I can't. You see, there is this thing about my computer and I can't send anyone email that isn't , so I can't send you an email. Don't ask me why it is like this because I have no idea it just is... I'm really sorry and millions thanks for the offer though. I'll try and to better with all the spelling errors and all and well thanks again...  
  
**Shedoc**: Chapter eleven has already been checked, but I think that I might take up on that offer of yours though... That is if you don't mind? I'm almost finished with chapter twelve and I could send it to you soon, if that is ok with you? Anyways, thanks for the review  
  
I also want to thank, **coolwhip0306, volleypickle16, hermoine21, Countess D Lupin, krissy, bobtheheadlesschicken** and **Fire of the night**, for their reviews...  
  
Until next time...  
  
Love  
  
Cute-kittycat-in-love 


	12. The break down

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything you may recognize from the HP world...

Chapter 12: The break down  
  
"They know. How do they bloody know?" James asked upset.  
  
It was right after DADA class and the four boys were in a hallway talking until potions started.  
  
"They were probably letting the snakes spy on us and that's how they found out." Sirius said exited. After what had happened in the dueling club he seemed to have forgotten about what he had said to James before and know he wanted nothing more than to prank Harry to the seventh Hell.  
  
But Remus hadn't forgotten. Yet he had chosen to believe James and Sirius that Harry was evil after they found out about his.... Ability. But now, he wasn't so sure. The headmaster didn't seem to think that Harry was evil anymore and he had to admit that Ginny had a point. Maybe, just maybe Harry wasn't evil.  
  
"What do you think Moony? Should we obliviate them?"  
  
"Who?" Remus asked confused  
  
"Ginny, Ron, Draco, Harry and Hermione of course" James said annoyed that Remus hadn't been listening,  
  
"No, I don't think so. I mean if they know they must have known for quite some time now, and still they haven't told anyone. Let's wait for a while and see."  
  
"Fine, but we are not done discussing this" James said  
  
"And now we are officially 10 minutes late for potions. Davidson is going to kill us. This is the third time this week" Moony said checking his watch  
  
"Oh shit" Sirius said  
  
"Lets get going then" James said already on the run  
  
------------------------  
  
Ten minuets late.... Again! Professor Davidson, the head Slytherin and the potions professor said rather irritated at the teens lateness.  
  
"That will be 10 points... for each of you and next time I'll make them twenty. I was pairing everyone up before you interrupted, so James you go with Ron and Remus you go with Draco and Peter and Black you can go together. Now as I was...  
  
"Oh, god dam it" James cursed as he took a seat next to Ron.  
  
Ron glared at James but didn't say a word. He just stood up and went to pick up the ingredients  
  
"You know Ginny, I'm not so sure that it was a good idea to let them know that we know" Ron whispered at Ginny  
  
"Why not?" Ginny whispered back as she carefully picked up her ingredients  
  
"Because they aren't called the marauders for nothing you know. They are even worse than the twins. You should know this after of hanging out with them for a month. And you have heard Snuffles stories" Ron said as he glanced at Sirius and Peter  
  
"And so?" Ginny asked also looking at Sirius  
  
"And they will either prank us to the seventh Hell or worse. James is scared Gin, he might to something he will later regret. And besides, I don't think that they understood the point of what you were saying"  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, but it just seemed like a good idea at the time. But I wouldn't worry too much though. Like you said, James is scared and he probably thinks that we will blackmail them or tell if they do something" Ginny whispered back as she glared at James  
  
"But we would never tell on Remus" Ron said shocked  
  
"You are so daft sometimes Ron. Of course we won't say anything, but they don't know that now do they? But I think that I should go to Alice and start this potion because, both James, Alice, Remus and the professor are looking at us fishy" With that said Ginny walked towards Alice, her potion partner  
  
"Break a fog, Ron, break a fog" Ron told himself as he walked towards James.  
  
Neither Ginny nor Ron however knew that the reason Remus was looking at them was because one of his werewolf senses was good hearing and he heard everything they said.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing Harry wasn't having any better time than his friends were. He didn't even get to sleep in. Poppy had come and woke him up at 10 and forced him to eat breakfast and as soon as he was done she had sat next to him and started to talk.  
  
"Usually in cases like this we get experts from St. Mungos, but I don't think that is a very good idea for you. So you will just have to live with me" Poppy had started to say.  
  
But of course Harry didn't understand a thing she was saying.  
  
"Huhh? What are you talking about Poppy? Is something wrong with me?" Harry asked confused" I can't go?"  
  
"Go? Are you out of your mind? Harry, there might not be anything physically wrong with you but you tried to kill your self. You aren't leaving here until I'm convinced that you won't do it again and that the reason you did it isn't there anymore"  
  
"But I'm not going to do it again. I promise Poppy" Harry had tried to reason but no avail. So he had to spend the next two hours talking to Poppy about his feelings and his life. Not that it was that easy because it took the first one and half hour to make Harry say a word.  
  
"You know I am not sure if it is the Potter thing or the man thing that makes you so stubborn" Poppy finally said  
  
Harry just grinned and said it was most likely both which only made Poppy angrier. Finally she just said that the longer Harry would take to open up the longer he would be there.  
  
But unlike most times Harry just smiled and said it was better to spend his days in bed with a lady serving him than to go to classes and have to listen to everyone talk about his gift. This made Poppy so mad that she walked furiously to her office and slammed the door at the same time Ron, Ginny, Draco and Mione came in.  
  
"What's up with her?" Draco asked a laughing Harry  
  
"S-she just h-having a b-bad day" Harry finally managed to say between gasps. Just as he had finished those words Poppy came back.  
  
"You can stay for lunch, I'll ask the house elf's to make something for you."  
  
The teens just looked on her in surprise. She never let anyone stay for that long, there had to be a catch and they didn't have to wait long to find out what it was  
  
"I only ask for one favour from you instead"  
  
"All right, what is it ma'am?" Draco asked  
  
"Just put some sense in that boy, or he'll will have to stay here for the rest of the year," Poppy said annoyed and then she stormed out  
  
"Ok, Harry what did you do?" Ginny asked  
  
"I didn't do anything," Harry said in defense  
  
"Then why is she so... annoyed?" Ron asked  
  
"Most likely because I didn't do anything" Harry said simply but then he saw the confused look and continued.  
  
"Apparently I am thought to be suicidal and because of that I am not allowed to leave. Not until Poppy has made sure that I am not going to do it again and that the thing that caused me to want to jump isn't there anymore. Usually they have someone from St. Mungo come but Poppy figured that I couldn't tell him anything because he wouldn't know our secret so instead Poppy is treating me. And I am not exactly cooperating with her" Harry said sheepishly  
  
"What do you mean that you are not cooperating with her?" Mione said icily  
  
"I refused to talk to her," Harry said felling a bit nervous by the looks he was getting from his friends.  
  
"HARRY JAMES P-  
  
"HERMIONE! Are you bloody mental, some one could hear you! And what? You can't possibly be mad that I don't want to talk to her are you? I mean excuse me, but I do not feel comfortable by talking about my things. Specially not to some stranger."  
  
"But Harry... Hermione started  
  
"No, no buts Mione. I'm not going to tell her everything. It's already enough that she knows where I'm from and who my parents are. And that she knows that I am the-boy-who-lived. Look, I can go and face dark wizards or be a smart mouth to a teacher or fly a car to Hogwarts or talk to snakes but I am NOT going to talk about MY PRIVATE stuff, to someone that it doesn't concern. Ok, you get?" Harry said but felt rather bad about his outburst right after he said it. Hermione was close to tears.  
  
"Look Harry. I know it's hard but face it, you NEED to talk to someone and you won't talk to us about it. We understand that. It's hard to talk about it all, and you are not ready to tell us. But you need to let it all out; if you keep it all in you will just explode in the end. Like last year, whenever someone said or did anything you didn't like you exploded. Just because you held it all in. And besides you need to learn how to trust again Harry. You know that Poppy is on the light side."  
  
"Well it's easy for you to say isn't? How am I suppose to trust someone when everyone keep drilling it in my head that I am not suppose to trust anyone except it is for a good reason. And beside, what if I end up changing time? And the future us are all dead or something when we return?" Harry cried  
  
"I am not going to pretend that it's easy but you have to move on Harry. It's going to take time but you can do it. I know you can"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Ginny asked confused  
  
"Why do I even want to move on? What will happen when we go back? I'll just discover more pain and more suffering. Why do I have to go through this? Why did they have to die? Why does Voldemort have to exist? Why was I even born?" Harry yelled  
  
"I'm not going to say that you aren't going to face more hurt later in life, but maybe it doesn't have to be that bad? No one will blame you if you settle down when you are finished with school. You have already done so much in this war and besides, no one even expects you to fight Voldemort. That is up to Dumbeldore. If you try to avoid it then you can live easier life. And when we go back, you will do whatever it is that Angel wants you to do and then you will stop fighting and leave that part of your life. And people die in wars it is not and it never will be your fault. They are just a fragment of the victims that will die in the war, and Harry you were born because you have a destiny to fulfil" Mione said to Harry  
  
Harry looked down.  
  
"Even if I would leave Dumbldore and the Order to deal with Voldermort, he will never leave me alone. And besides, you know what Angel said. I will never have a normal life and I don't want to fulfil my destiny. I wish it was someone else's destiny but not mine"  
  
"Angel didn't say you would have to. She said that you could, but not that you had to. I'm sure that there will someone else that can also do it. Maybe that person won't have your powers but it could either form an army or it could have something else. Sometimes powers aren't it all. And Harry I know you and I know that you would never wish what you have had to go through on another person. You are just too noble"  
  
"I am not noble" Harry mumbled  
  
"Suit yourself Harry, but lunch is almost finished and we have got to go to classes. We will stop by at dinner with your homework ok? And please talk to her. Do it for us" Ginny pleaded before they all left Harry to think.  
  
He knew they were trying to help and it probably would have hadn't he known the prophecy. He had no choice it had to be him, or darkness would rule forever. It would be the end of the world if he failed. And he would fail if all he was going to do was to sit here and sulk all day. He had to get his act together. There were big chances that Voldy would kill him, but he was going to die fighting then. Just like Sirius and his father. He was going to die for the cause like his mother and Cedric.  
  
Harry was ripped out of his thoughts when Poppy sat in the chair next to him.  
  
"So how were your friends? Did they have a nice day?" Poppy asked nicely  
  
"Don't know, we didn't have the time to talk about that, although I must say that I doubt that" Harry said softly  
  
"Why do you say that?" Poppy asked pleased that he was at least saying something  
  
"Well, because everyone know that they are friends with me and they all know by now that I can talk to snakes. And no one likes parselmouths. No one trusts them. They all probably think that we are death eaters now" Harry said bitter  
  
"What makes you so sure that they all think that?"  
  
"You saw James yesterday. All you had to do was to look at him to see the hate he felt for me. And James and the others were my friends. Very good friends. I have made many friends in the time I have been here, but none as good as James, Sirius and Remus. But they all thought the same thing. They always do. I would have thought that they would have understood better than everyone. At least Remus"  
  
As soon as Harry finished saying that the door burst open and in came the last people Harry wanted to see.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Poppy asked  
  
"I-I was supposed to give you this note" Sirius said his eyes not leaving Harry  
  
Poppy eyed the student suspiciously before taking the note from him and reading it  
  
"Detention, again. Hang on. Are you sure that this is real?" Poppy asked suddenly feeling very suspicious  
  
"Emm, yeah I'm sure. Why?" Sirius asked nervous  
  
"Well for one you, James and Remus are not usually allowed to sit in detention together after what happened in your first year and secondly, none of you are supposed to be allowed to the hospital wing unless it is serious or when you have apologized to Harry, which I doubt you are about to do by the look you are giving him. And besides, it doesn't happened often that a student brings the professor a note" Poppy scolded "So I ask again Mr. Black, are you sure that this was written by a professor?"  
  
"Yes ma'am I'm sure. Professor Mcgonagall or any of the other professors couldn't have supervise us and Mr. Filch refuses to take us all together so only Peter and James can go with him and me and Moony are supposed to be here. Miss Mcgonagall said that she didn't want to interrupt you because you were having a meeting, and told us that we were supposed to give you this after classes but since we were in a free period we thought that we might as well do it now. We thought you wouldn't mind if we interrupted your meeting for a sec, but obviously your meeting is over so it doesn't really matter. And beside why would we fake a detention ma'am?" Sirius said, as he was bored, still looking at Harry, no rather still glaring at Harry.  
  
"All right then. I will see you two here after dinner tonight and not a minute later. But just so you know if this is a joke I will be sure to find out" She said warningly  
  
"Yes ma'am" The boys chorused  
  
"Good"  
  
Poppy turned around and sat back on her chair besides Harry's bed, but Harry was looking somewhere else. So she followed his gaze and saw that the marauders were still there.  
  
"Is there something else you need? Because I am rather busy with a patient" Poppy said angry  
  
"Well, you know how M- Remus here wants to become a healer when he grows up right?" James said lightly  
  
"Yes, and what of it? I don't have time to allow interviews. I am busy" Poppy snapped  
  
"Yeah, that's not it, we were just wondering if he could maybe observe for a while. And maybe even ask a few questions when you are done with what you are doing?" James asked hopeful  
  
"No you can not." Poppy snapped  
  
"But why not?" Peter whined like a baby  
  
"Because I said that I was busy"  
  
"But Jameson "James spat" Is your only patient and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him.  
  
"I am busy treating my patient and I do not know when I am done. So leave or I will have a nice talk to your head of house"  
  
The four boys left disappointed muttering something that would not be suitable for children  
  
"That was so unfair. Why is Jameson even there anyway? He was fine yesterday, and he seems fine now" Sirius said annoyed as soon as he had closed the door to the Hospital wing  
  
"Yeah, just look, she isn't even doing anything expect sitting there talking to him" James said looking through the window on the door  
  
"Didn't your mommy ever teach you that it's rude to spy on people?" Ron said walking up to the door with his mates  
  
"What are you doing here White?" James asked  
  
"I'm on my way to visit a friend not that that is any of your business" Ron spat  
  
"Well you can't" Sirius said  
  
"And why not? Are you going to stop us padfoot?" Ginny asked  
  
Sirius looked at her wide eyed and stammered, "N-no Po-poppy just s-said tha-that she was b-busy"  
  
"Well we were given permission to eat dinner with him, so move" Mione snapped  
  
"No, not until you tell us what's wrong with him" James demanded  
  
"You lost the right to know when you started to call him Jameson" Ginny said  
  
"I bet he is in there because of some dark magic that went wrong, or perhaps Dumbeldore wasn't fooled and he is keeping him there so he doesn't harm the students. Jameson can't be sick. He was fine last night and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him"  
  
"And so he can't hurt himself unless you are there?" Draco asked  
  
"No just seriously tell us, and then you can go through" Peter said  
  
Hermione glared at the rat and said in an icy voice that would make Snape proud.  
  
"He jumped off the bloody Astronomy Tower when he ran off and now he is being analysed because he is considered suicidal. No seriously, we. Are. Not. Gonna. Tell. Ya. Because. It. Is. NONE. OF. YOUR. BUISNESS. Now move or I'll hex you so bad that you will run to Snape crying for help"  
  
Sirius looked at Hermione in horror and then said, come on let's go guys. And then he dragged the guys out.  
  
When they were across the corner James hissed at Sirius  
  
"What did you do that for? We could have let them tell us the truth"  
  
"They did" Sirius simply said  
  
"Huhh? What are you saying? They only said some crap about him trying to kill himself" James said in confusion  
  
"It wasn't crap. She was telling the truth. I cast a truth spell on them. It wasn't very strong, and they would have been able to fight it off with a bit of struggling, but they didn't even flinch. Jameson tried to kill himself yesterday," Sirius said as he was pacing around  
  
James seemed to pale a little but he soon recovered  
  
"Why would he do that?" He then asked  
  
"Well, like you said you don't know his past. Maybe something you or Professor Dumbeldore said yesterday reminded him of something he didn't want to remember" Remus said  
  
James took a minute in thinking about the words but then he said,  
  
"That must be why grandpa believes him. He feels sorry for him or something. Well I still don't believe him; I just say it's too bad that it didn't work. I'm off to dinner, see you" James said harshly as he walked away  
  
"Why does he do this to himself?" Remus asked quietly  
  
"He is hurt. He was closer to that Jameson kid than you know. He told me once when I found him awake in the middle of the night. He said that he feels this bond with him" Sirius said "But well there is nothing we can do at the moment so why don't we go to dinner, I would rather not have detention on a empty stomach"  
  
And so the three children walked away.  
  
And meanwhile in the hospital wing...  
  
"So Harry how are things going? About your eating matters I mean?" Ron asked  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said something that sounded like typical  
  
"Well it's going better. I have more appetite anyway. Poppy says that I'll probably start eating normal food next month" Harry said smiling ignoring Mione  
  
"Well that's fantastic Harry. So have you made any progress with Poppy?" Mione asked in a warning tone  
  
"Well a little. We talked a little before, but James, Sirius, Remus and that rat interrupted us before we talked about anything serious" Harry said "But enough about me, how are you and have you talked to Angel?"  
  
"We are fine, although the marauders know that we know their secret. But we will tell you about it later, because we have to go and see Angel because no we haven't talked to her and she hasn't gotten a clue on what has happened. Take care Harry we will visit soon," Hermione said as she dragged the other teens out  
  
"Why are they off so soon?" Poppy asked when she came over to clean  
  
"They had to talk to a some one" Harry said mysteriously  
  
"Well, then I suppose we can continue our little chat. I most likely know more about you than everyone here expect your friends. But I still know very little about you. I know where you are from, what your name is and I know that you had something to do with you-know-who's defeat. But that is about it I believe. You don't have to tell me your whole life story yet. Why don't we just start by you telling me what it feels like to be with your father and his friends?"  
  
"It hurts. It is so hard to be with them knowing what's going to happen but not being able to do anything about it. Sometimes I used to wish that I didn't have to be their friend, but now that they aren't it hurts me more than it ever hurt me knowing them."  
  
"Yes, but just think that when you go back you can use this as a bribe to your father if you ever want something" Poppy said smiling a little "But don't tell anyone I said that"  
  
"I won't be able to do that to my dad" Harry said sighing  
  
"Why not? Just think of it as revenge" Poppy said  
  
Harry looked at Poppy thinking if he could trust her. At the moment he really wanted someone to talk to and he supposed that she was as good as any, so he answered in the saddest voice Poppy had ever heard.  
  
"But I don't want to revenge my father, and I don't want to leave with out us setting things right because I don't want to hate him, or dislike him in anyway"  
  
"But Harry it's ok. You are allowed to be mad at your father even if you are a Potter" Poppy said  
  
"It's not because I am a Potter. I didn't even know that the Potters were so respectable, Hell I didn't even know that the headmaster was my great grandpa. It's because I want to be able to love the memory of my father in peace," Harry almost sobbed  
  
"You mean that J-Ja that he's...?" Poppy asked shocked  
  
"Dead? Yes he's dead" Harry spat angry  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry. Do you want to talk about it?" Poppy asked nicely  
  
Harry looked at the witch strangely  
  
"What?" Poppy asked confused  
  
"You're a muggle born?" Harry asked  
  
Now it was Poppy's turn to look at Harry  
  
"How on earth did you know that? Only some of the professors know," Poppy said in shock  
  
"Well, I have never in all my time heard a pureblood say Oh my God. They usually say something like holy Merlin or in Merlin's name or something like that" Harry said  
  
Poppy just nodded and the two sat in silence for a while until Poppy broke it,  
  
"But how could you not have known that you had a great grandfather?"  
  
Poppy was a little startled at the anger in Harry's eyes, but he somehow managed to speak in a calm voice,  
  
"As far as I am concerned I have none. If my so called granddad couldn't even tell me that he was family then he is not."  
  
"I don't know why he kept it from you Harry, and I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did, but I'm sure that he had a good excuse and with some time you will probably work it out" Poppy reasoned.  
  
"No. I am not working anything out with him. I have had enough of the lies and the manipulation and it all. He has already lied before and now he has done it again. And to me there is nothing he could say that would justify this. He knows what it means to me to have a family, but still he denied me the only one I had. He didn't even tell me that I had a godfather. He has controlled me far too long and when I come back he is going to be in so much trouble that he won't even know what hit him," Harry growled  
  
"I don't know what has happened between the two of you but I'm sure that there is a good reason for the lies" Poppy tried to calm Harry  
  
"Oh, I have a very strong hint about why he did it alright. But I don't trust him anymore. I don't want to talk about this anymore" Harry finally spat  
  
"That's fine. You need to cool down a bit anyway, so what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know" Harry shrugged  
  
The door opened and in walked Remus and Sirius  
  
"We are here to report for duty ma'am," Sirius said in a very solider like manner  
  
Poppy eyed them funny. But finally she snapped.  
  
"Fine, start changing the beds and then you can clean the toilets and then report to me. No magic you hear? And I don't want any funny business. I'm busy and I don't have the time to deal with that. Now get moving," She snapped.  
  
"Sir, Yes, sir" the two boys said as they saluted her  
  
Poppy just stood there and said something that sounded like boys, and then she turned to Harry again and put some silencing charms around them.  
  
"So, how was Lily when James passed away? You two visit him regularly though right?" Poppy asked  
  
Harry looked really uncomfortable but he still answered the question  
  
"Er, no not really. I don't even know where my dad is buried. I've never been told"  
  
"What? Lily never takes you there?" Poppy asked in shock  
  
"Well she can't really" Harry said getting more and more uncomfortable  
  
"What do you mean she can't? You must be devastated?" Poppy said  
  
"Well, she's also passed away. So she couldn't really take me there."  
  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have just talked about it like that" Poppy said devastated  
  
"It's ok you couldn't have known" Harry said worried at Poppy's reaction. There were silent tears leaking from her eyes, and she was shaking too and holding her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked  
  
"I-I'm f-f-fin-fine H-h-harry. I-I'm s-sor-sorry" Poppy sobbed  
  
"It's ok Poppy. You knew them too. Hell you even knew them longer than me" Harry said in a low voice  
  
"I did?" Poppy asked surprised  
  
"Mmmm" Harry just said deep in thought  
  
"H-harry?" Poppy asked worried  
  
Harry's head shot up, startling Poppy  
  
"Do you want to know? What happened I mean?" Harry asked shaking  
  
Poppy nodded, "Only you are sure Harry"  
  
Harry didn't answer he just stared. Finally he spoke up,  
  
"It happened on Halloween when I was one. It was the same night as Voldemort downfall was. I wouldn't even remember it if it weren't for the Dementors. I-I hear them die every time they come near me. Anyway, I don't know what happened first, but when my father found out that Voldemort was there, he told my mom to take me and run away and that he would try to stall Voldemort. It didn't exactly work out as planned because Voldemort had killed my dad before my mom could leave. But Voldemort didn't want to kill her. He kept telling her that if she just gave him me that then he wouldn't kill her, but my mom said no. She wouldn't move. So Voldemort killed her too. T-then he stepped up to me and pointed that wand at me and said those deadly words. But the thing is, the curse didn't work. It rebounded to Voldy. I was left unharmed, only with that one scar. But Voldemort was gone. Some believed him dead, some believed him to be hiding to weak to go on. There are only few people who know the truth about what happened that night. The truth is that his body was destroyed but not his soul. So he fled not dead and yet not alive. In more pain that anyone could ever imagine, waiting, hoping that someone would come and find him and help him to rebuild his powers. But no one came." Harry said  
  
It took Poppy few minutes to calm down before she could ask Harry.  
  
"How do you know all that Harry?"  
  
"I spent my first eleven years in not knowing, but then I lived it all." Harry just said  
  
"But what happened to you? Please tell me that Alice or Frank took you in or that they made some cure for Remus and that he could take you instead of Peter or Sirius. They are just not the kind of men who could raise a child"  
  
"Well, It is a very long story but I suppose that since I started it I could finish it. That is if you want?"  
  
Poppy just nodded eager.  
  
"All right, but I am going to tell you what happened in the time I found them out. Well after Voldemort was gone, Dumbeldore made Hagrid come and get me, and then he placed me in the care of my relatives. My mother's sister Petunia Dursley and her husband and son. But you see there was one problem. They all hated magic. Really hated magic and so they hated me. But I was raised there, with out having a clue that there was another world out there, a world that I belonged in. I had been told that I had received my scar in a car crash when my mom and dad died. Anyway, I kept mostly to my self and I didn't have many friends. I was supposed to go to Stonewell, but then I got my letter. I remember it like yesterday. I was so surprised when I saw that I had gotten a letter. No one ever send me letters. And this one was even addressed to my cupboard. But my uncle Vernon took the letter away. But for the next few days I kept getting more and more letters. Finally my uncle took us away. First we stayed at some hotel. But the next night we slept in a broken shed. It was then I found out that I was a wizard and that I was famous. I didn't even know who Voldemort was until then. But anyway, the next day Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley and gave me my first birthday present, my owl, Hedwig. Anyway my uncle of course refused to pay for anything, but he didn't know that I had a vault full with galleons and sickles. And neither did I for that matter. But anyway, then I started my first year and...  
  
And so Harry told Poppy everything he could think of about his life. He told her everything. Well almost everything. The only thing he didn't say was what Angel had told him, the prophecy and that his uncle had used to beat the crap out of him. When he was finished Poppy was in tears. But the timing couldn't have been better because as soon as Harry was done with his story Sirius and Remus came up to the crying witch telling her that they were done.  
  
"Are you ok ma'am?" Remus asked concerned  
of co  
Poppy said something but of course the boy's didn't hear her because of the silencing charm she had put up earlier.  
  
"He didn't do anything to you ma'am did he?" Sirius said as he was eyeing Harry  
  
Finally Poppy seemed to realise that the boys didn't hear her because of the charm and she took it off.  
  
"Don't worry about it boys I'm fine. And no, Harry didn't do anything Mr. Black. You should really consider reviewing your opinion on him. But you have done a good job, and it is way past curfew so you are dismissed. And straight to bed you hear me?"  
  
"Wow I wonder what was up with her?" Sirius asked Remus as soon as they stepped out of the Hospital wing  
  
"I don't know, but she seemed to be crying over something Harry was saying" Remus said  
  
"Who was crying?" A new voice said behind them.  
  
The two boys turned around startled but they didn't see anyone.  
  
"What rudeness is this? I asked a question," The voice said again. But this time the other two boys recognized the voice.  
  
"James? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to on detention with Filch?" Remus said  
  
"Well I was, but it was over two hours ago and Peter is asleep and I had nothing to do so I thought I might come and check what was keeping you so long," James said as he took the invisible cloak off himself  
  
"Oh yeah, well we were a bit longer because we were always trying to listen to what Jameson and Poppy were talking about but they had silencing charms around them so..." Sirius said  
  
"Ohh, ok. But who was crying?" James asked  
  
"Poppy" The other two boys said on the same time  
  
"What? This I have got to see. Let's go" James said and the three boys went under the cloak and entered the hospital wing again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"So Harry are you ok? Is there something you want to talk about? I know that I am going to have a good talk to Dumbledore later. But I don't understand why he left you there...  
  
"I know" Harry said bitter "But Poppy you can't talk to him. As much as I hate to say this but he didn't do any of this. Or well he hasn't done them yet"  
  
"Alright I suppose you are right Harry. I won't talk to him. I think we have talked enough tonight. I am going to get some dreamless sleep potion" Poppy said and walked away  
  
Harry barley noticed her walk away; he was so deep in thought. In fact he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the door open  
  
"Alright dear. Now drink this up," Poppy said as she returned  
  
"Do I have too?"  
  
"Yes you do now drink up"  
  
" Alright but Poppy?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Don't you think that I can leave to morrow? I have already told you everything there is too tell. There is nothing more to discuss"  
  
"You have told me your life story Harry, but we haven't talked about how you feel and your feelings and all. Maybe you can go the day after tomorrow, but I am not promising anything" Poppy said thinking  
  
"Fine" Harry sighed, as he was about to drink his potion but soon stopped when Poppy asked him something  
  
"Harry, there is something I've been wondering"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you survive that night? I mean the night that they died?" Poppy asked in a low voice  
  
"Well most people think it is because I am so great, but the fact is that I had nothing to do with it. The people are worshiping the wrong person. It was my mother. She sacrificed herself for me and created the strongest shield that you can make. A shield made of love, something Voldemort doesn't understand and something he will never understand"  
  
"But Harry it couldn't have been your mother" Poppy said  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked  
  
"Well we learn about those shields when you become a healer. It most definitely is the strongest shield around, although the ministry has banned it for several years now, so your mom broke the law by using it. It would have been strong enough to withstand most of you-know-who's own spells but not that one" Poppy said deep in thought  
  
"What do you mean Poppy? Of course it worked or else I would have died. Tell me all you know about it" Harry demanded  
  
"Well, a person has to sacrifice her life on her on free will and out of love. That is why it is banned, because a person dies every time it is used. But anyway, because a person would give her life away because of the love she held for that someone, her spirit somehow makes a shield with the love she felt for that person. The shield can block almost everything. In some cases, even if it is extremely rare, the shield can stop the imperious curse. But it has never been able to stop the pain curse. And it can definitely not stop the killing curse. It isn't possible. There is a book that covers the reason. There is a complex theory on the matter. I don't know how it works because I never looked into it, but if you want you can look into it. I can give you pass for the book. There is only one that exists in Europe and it is the restricted section of the library. I'll get it for you if you want to read it tomorrow"  
  
"But- but it can't be, he-he told me that, that it was all because of my mom. Why would he lie about that?" Harry said desperately  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about dear, but you must realize that there are thousands if not millions of mothers out there that sacrifice them self's for their little ones, but it never works. Not for the killing curse" Poppy said kindly  
  
"No- n-no, no, no, no, no" Harry kept saying as he threw his arms around his legs and started to move back and forwards.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? You mom still loved you" Poppy said  
  
"No, it can't be" Harry said  
  
"What can't be Harry?" Poppy said getting worried  
  
"It can't be true. There has to be a mistake. It has to be. Why would he lie about that?"  
  
"Why would who lie about what?" Poppy asked confused  
  
"DUMBELDORE! WHY DID HE LIE? HE SAID THAT IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF MY MOM" Harry yelled  
  
"Harry calm down. It doesn't really matter in the end because you are still here Harry. I'm sure your mom still loved you just because the shield didn't work" Poppy tried to calm Harry down  
  
"DOESN'T MATTER? THEN WHY AM I BLOODY ALIVE? I always thought it had been her ever since I found out what really happened the day she died. But it wasn't and HE knew that. He must have known. But he still lied. He always lies. Nothing but lies my whole life. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS A BLOODY WIZARD UNTIL I WAS ELEVEN. Why? Because of HIM. So they could use me as a slave and a punching bag. There is nothing but lies. Always lies." Harry kept rambling on about how it were always lies  
  
And Poppy didn't know what to do  
  
"Harry please calm down, please. We can go and find the book in the library tomorrow ok? Maybe there was a mistake. Maybe it did work after all," Poppy said but not believing a word she was saying  
  
"A MISTAKE? No hell it wasn't. It was a lie. It always is. You know that even that bloody snake face and that stupid rat of his both know. They know that my life is a lie. MY OWN BLOODY ENEMIES KNOW MORE ABOUT ME THAN I! Its not fair" Harry said almost in tears.  
  
"Harry baby, it is ok to cry" Poppy said as she sat on his bed and hold him to let Harry cry  
  
"No it's not. He'll beat me if I cry. Boys don't cry, and freaks like me a-aren't allowed to say how we feel because no one cares about how freaks feel" Harry sobbed  
  
"Who said that Harry?" Poppy asked kindly  
  
But Harry just shook his head  
  
"Alright Harry you don't have to tell me who said that. When was the last time you cried?" Poppy said in a soothing voice  
  
"I-I was three" Harry said  
  
Poppy seemed momentarily shocked but then asked  
  
"And did he do anything else than say that to you?"  
  
"He kicked me and locked me in my cupboard for a week" Harry said trying not to break down  
  
"Does he hit you a lot Harry?" Poppy asked  
  
"Only when I deserve it," Harry said  
  
"And when is that?" Poppy asked kindly  
  
"Always. Freaks like me always deserve everything they get. They are not allowed to feel pain," Harry sobbed  
  
"Sssshhhsss Harry, it's going to be ok. Just let it all out. No one is going to blame you. It is ok to cry"  
  
And so Harry cried himself to sleep that night in Poppy's arms. And in the other corner three boys stood wide eyed looking at the two.  
  
A voice was heard from the office startling the four wake people in there.  
  
"POPPY" the voice that belonged to the headmaster himself yelled  
  
Harry turned around, and Poppy carefully got out of the bed trying not to disturb him and walked with out a noise to her office. She looked once at Harry before closing the door. Or so she thought. The boys could hear the voices talking in her office  
  
"Professor, would you mind not to go and yell and try to wake up my patients next time you call" Poppy scolded  
  
"I'm sorry Poppy but you weren't here, and beside isn't Harry your only patient?"  
  
"Yes but he still needs to sleep like normal people"  
  
"Didn't he take a dreamless sleep potion?" the headmaster said confused  
  
"Well he was going to but then things happened and he fell asleep before he could drink it and I didn't want to wake him up. But anyway professor, I assume that you are here for a different reason then to discuss Harry's sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Well, yes the staff meeting went on a bit longer than expected and I have just finished convincing them that Harry isn't a mass murderer. Which took some time might I add. I should really get some new staff... Dumbeldore started but was gut off by a  
  
"Hem, hem" From Poppy  
  
"Oh yes, silly me. Anyway we were wondering if you couldn't come and give your report now?"  
  
"I suppose I can. I'll be over there in a minute"  
  
"Dumbeldores office" the boys heard Poppy yell and then there was silence.  
  
------------------------------------

I wont answer the reviewers until the next chapter because I am posting them together :-D But anyway I'm sorry for the delay but I was out of town and couldn't get too a computer....


	13. The Potter laws

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize from the Harry Potter world

Chapter thirteen: The Potter laws  
  
"Ok guys, I think that we should be going before someone sees us" Remus finally said breaking the silence that had formed ten minutes ago  
  
"Yeah you're probably right" James said  
  
And so the three boys walked slowly to their common room, thinking about what they had just heard.  
  
IN THE HEADMASTER OFFICE!!!  
  
Poppy stumbled out of the fireplace into Dumbeldores beautiful office.  
  
"Ahh Poppy how nice to see you my dear" Dumbeldore said pleasantly to Poppy as he helped her take her seat.  
  
"As I was saying to the lot of you, Poppy has been taking care of Mr. Jameson all day and she is about to give us her report on how that and her detention went"  
  
"But headmaster, how can you be so sure that he isn't evil or working for you-know-who? You don't know anything about him, and besides you haven't even told us why he is there?" A professor spoke up  
  
"You mean that they don't know?" Poppy asked in surprise  
  
"No I thought it would be wiser not to tell them" Dumbeldore sighed  
  
"But you know after he tried to do that on your property the school employees have the right to know and have weekly updates. And the headmaster has to have weekly reports at the least" Poppy said  
  
"I know, I know" Dumbeldore said  
  
"What are you talking about?" The potion professor Mr. Davidson asked  
  
"I suppose that I'll have to tell you. Yesterday evening after we discovered Mr. Jameson's ability's I talked to him and his friends along with several other students in my office and I kind of flat out accused him of being a dark wizard. When he denied I wanted to see his arm. But he said no so I forced him to show me against his will. And to my surprise he didn't have the mark. He wanted to leave. But I said that there were still things to discuss. I still thought that he was dark, but Harry said that there was nothing more to talk about since he had no intention of staying in this school any longer and then he ran out leaving his friends behind. I was just going to alert the ministry later that night but then his friends started to really worry. Saying that he couldn't leave the school area because he had no other place to go to, and they thought that he might do something. Though I must say I don't think that none of them thought that he would go this far. Anyway, I refused to help them search the castle for them but them Miss Granger made an interesting deal with me. She said that if I would make some of you help them Harry would answer some of my questions. So I helped her find him. Me, Draco and Poppy found him actually, in the Astronomy Tower. Where he actually jumped. We managed to save him though and now he is the hospital wing"  
  
There was stunned silence  
  
"He tried to kill himself?" The DADA professor asked in shock  
  
"Yes he did" Dumbeldore answered  
  
"But that doesn't prove anything. He could still be evil" One of the professors said  
  
"No he is not. Later that same night, him and me talked. I now know why he held all those secrets. I know where he came from and who his parents are and everything there is need to know," Albus said harshly  
  
"Well where does he come from then?"  
  
"That I can not say. It is confidential"  
  
The professors all seemed Ok with that answer and just nodded. Now Poppy if you would?"  
  
"Ahh Yes, well the detention with Sirius and James went rather well. They did what I asked them to do quietly and with out a complaint, although I think that they were trying to hear what me and Harry were talking about most of the time"  
  
"But they didn't hear anything did they?"  
  
"No" Poppy said, "I put up some silencing charms just to be sure"  
  
"Good, and what about Harry?" Albus asked  
  
Poppy frowned but said, "I don't know really. This morning he didn't want to tell me anything but then Hermione talked some sense into him and we started to talk. First it wasn't anything big, but then I got him to really open up and he told me everything about him and for I while I thought that he might even maybe be released tomorrow or the day after that"  
  
"But?" McGonagall asked  
  
"Well we had finished talking and he was doing great. He was about to take the dreamless sleep potion, but then I made a huge mistake. I asked him something that I had been thinking about ever since he started to talk. And he didn't take it so well. He found out that he had been lied to, again and he completely cracked. Had a break down, fell a sleep crying in my arms" Poppy said with sadness in her eyes  
  
"So you will have to keep him there a little longer?" Dumbeldore asked concerned  
  
"Yes, perhaps a week, I don't know really. It all depends on him really. How well he recovers. He is a fighter, that's for sure"  
  
"Well, that is it for now. Meeting is adjourned, but can Poppy and Minvera please stay"  
  
"What do you want sir? I'm tired" Minvera complained when everyone else were gone  
  
"I was going to ask Poppy a few questions about Harry, I suppose that you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I just thought that you would like to be informed in this case"  
  
The professor muttered something before plopping herself into the next chair  
  
"So what do you want to know sir?" Poppy asked  
  
"I don't know really. He is such a mystery that boy and I want you to help me figure him out. I want to be there for him and get to know him, but I can't do that when he keeps all those secrets. And I know, usually you can not discuss a state of your patient with me, but now that we know that he has no family here except me then I held the responsibility over him so I have the right to know"  
  
"But sir, you know what will happen if he tells you the future. It can all change, and what then?"  
  
"I am not asking that of him. I am just asking that he will tell me a little bit about himself. I don't see the harm in that. And besides, I will have to put a memory charm on us anyway when he leaves" Dumbeldore argued  
  
"Look, I am not going to tell you about the boy's life. You will just have to talk to him about it although I can save you a lot of trouble right now and just tell you that he will not tell you a thing willingly and if you force him then you can no longer call him your grandchild for he will disown himself" Poppy said  
  
"Allright understand that you can not talk about this. But I will talk to Harry about it. I just need to know, there are just so many things that just don't make sense. Like, why he didn't get a family tree, why he seemed so surprised to hear about the fact that I was a Potter? And who is Angel, his mother? His aunt? His girlfriend? Who?" Dumbeldore said desperately  
  
"Angel? Where did you here that name?" Poppy asked suddenly  
  
"I heard him and Hermione talk about her, something about her understanding that Harry needed to talk to me. Why? Do you know her?"  
  
"No, but I think that I know who she might be. Harry told me about all the people in his life, but he didn't mention any Angel. There were only three things he did not tell me about and one of them was about the women that kidnapped him. That must be this Angel. I think that she is here somewhere on the school grounds because when his friends came over for dinner they left before it even started to talk to someone and I think that someone is Angel. That would explain why he disappears every night right?" Poppy said exited  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think this over but then he nodded,  
  
"Yes that might be"  
  
"So is there anything else?" Poppy asked after few minutes of silence  
  
"Just one thing, what was the question you asked that caused Harry to break down?"  
  
Poppy seemed to think about what to say, but she finally relished that she could not dodge this question.  
  
"Have you ever seen his scar on his forehead?" She asked  
  
"The one shaped like a lightning? I've been wondering about that. I've never seen anything like it, the closest thing that I've seen are curse scars, but they are not like that one" Dumbeldore said surprised that she would bring this up  
  
"Well it is a curse scar, and the reason you have never seen anything like it and never will see anything like it is because there is nothing that exist like it"  
  
"What do you mean? McGonagall asked confused  
  
"I mean that the only person in history that has and will ever have that kind of scar is Harry" Poppy said  
  
"But many people have curse scars" McGonagall said again  
  
"That may be, but none have curse scars after that curse" Poppy said  
  
"Excuse me Poppy, but what has that have to do with anything?" Albus asked  
  
"Well, Harry got that scar when he was one, after he survived the killing curse from Voldemort" Poppy said  
  
There was silence. Then...  
  
"WHAT?" Minvera yelled  
  
"How is that possible and what does that have to do with the question?" Albus asked again  
  
"Well, that is why he broke down. I asked him how he could have survived that night and he told me why, but I said that it couldn't because of that and then he broke down," Poppy said  
  
"I don't understand he broke down because he doesn't know why he is alive?" McGonagall asked  
  
"No, he broke down because he had believed that he was alive because of someone, but then it turned out to be a lie" Poppy said  
  
"Ok, but I still don't get. I mean I supposed it could be hard to receive news like that, but to have a break down?"  
  
Poppy didn't know what to say. She would rather not tell the whole thing but what else was she suppose to do?  
  
"There is something more isn't there?" The headmaster asked  
  
"I don't know if I should say"  
  
"Poppy" The headmaster said sternly  
  
"Ok. He took it so badly because he had always believed that he was alive because of a shield that his mother had done when she sacrificed her life for him. But now he found out that the love from his mother didn't save him" Poppy said  
  
"His mother is dead?" Minvera asked in shock  
  
"Yes" Poppy just said  
  
"But who is his mother?" the professor asked again  
  
But it wasn't Poppy who answered  
  
"It's Lily Evans of course," the headmaster said  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Well I have always suspected that they would get together sometime, but Harry's eyes was just a dead give away" The old man said smiling "But Poppy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did he think that, I mean surely someone must have told him what happened?"  
  
"Actually professor, it was you who told Harry this nonsense" Poppy said angry  
  
"What? Why did I do that?" Dumbeldore asked more confused  
  
"I don't know sir, but don't worry about Harry hating you because Hermione talked to him and he realises that you did not lie to him but the other you did. But I can tell you this, I would not like to be you in the future"  
  
Dumbeldore sighed "But he still doesn't trust me does he? He will never talk to me about his life"  
  
"But you don't need to know everything about him to like him. Just be there for him and don't pressure him, that is the last thing he needs right now" Poppy said, "But now I am going to check on Harry and then I am heading for bed. Good night sir, Professor McGonagall" And with that the healer walked out of the room.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Harry we have bad news and then we have bad news. Which to you want to hear first?"  
  
Ron, Mione, Ginny and Draco were visiting Harry for lunch the next day  
  
"Er, the bad ones?" Harry asked  
  
"Well when we were in transfiguration today Peter said something," Ron said slowly  
  
"And?" Harry said

"And it wasn't good" Ron said slowly again  
  
"For the love of humanity Ron just spit it out," Ginny said  
  
"You do it then if you are so good at it" Ron spat back  
  
"Harry, the marauders know that you tried to kill yourself, they even know how," Hermione said before anyone could say anything else  
  
"What? How do they know that?" Harry asked in shock  
  
"Well I think it is my fault actually" Hermione said carefully  
  
"Don't say that Hermione, it couldn't have been that" Ron said  
  
"Hem, hem? Someone mind do some explaining?"  
  
"Well yesterday we met them when we were coming here and they didn't want to let us in until we told them why you were in the hospital wing. We of course refused, but they didn't want to let us in. So I said that you had jumped off the Astronomy Tower in joke, then I told them that we weren't going to tell them anything so they better move, and then Sirius dragged them all away"  
  
"So you said that in joke but they still believed you?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense" Mione said  
  
"Is there any possibility that they could have put a truth spell on you?" Harry asked suddenly  
  
"I don't know. I suppose there is the possibility," Ginny said carefully  
  
"But how do you know that they know anyway?" Harry asked suddenly  
  
"Well in class today, Peter mentioned it" Ron said  
  
"Hmmm, well anyway, what was the other news?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, we talked to Angel after we had talked to you yesterday and she is furious that you actually tried to kill your self and that since you can't exactly go and see her now since you are stuck here, you have to make it up to her when you get out. When do you get to go anyway? I mean you talked to Poppy right?" Mione said  
  
"Yeah we talked yesterday. I told her everything about us; I just hope that she doesn't do anything to change the future. But I don't know when I can leave. Not this week anyway, that's for sure" Harry said disappointed  
  
"But why not? You talked to her," Ginny said  
  
"Yeah, she even said that I might be able to leave tomorrow" Harry said softly  
  
"Why did she change her mind?"  
  
"She just did" Harry said curtly  
  
The other teens seemed to sense that Harry didn't want to talk about it so they changed the subject,  
  
"Hey, by the way, Angel said that she might even start to teach you snake magic and stuff" Draco said shyly  
  
"I don't know if I am supposed to be glad or not for that news. But so what did she say about you?"  
  
Draco blushed deep crimson  
  
"Oh, she was very pleased to see him. And even more pleased after she found out who it was who saved you" Hermione said slyly  
  
"Well, I'll be dammed. Does our very own Herminone have a different side of her, that she has been hiding for all these years, just waiting to come out?" Harry asked in fake shock "This might just be the end of me"  
  
"Oh shut it Harry" Mione said blushing, but it didn't help because the other teens just laughed harder  
  
When they finally managed to compose them selves Harry looked seriously at Draco and said,  
  
"I realise that I haven't had the chance to thank you so I am doing it now. About saving me the other night, I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry for having to put you in that position. I was being unfair, and rash and I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry you don't need to apologize, really. We may not be close or long time friends, but I am glad that I did it and I would do it again in a heart beat."  
  
Harry just smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we should be going. We brought your homework and notes, so I guess we will just see ya." Mione broke the silence and the four teens walked away but were stopped as soon as they were out of sight from Harry's bed.  
  
"Poppy?" Mione asked startled  
  
"I need to talk to you for a minute. It's about Harry" Poppy said hurriedly  
  
"Sure, what is it? Is he ok?" Ron asked worried  
  
"Yeah he's doing ok. There is just something I have been thinking about. Do Harry's relatives abuse him?"  
  
The teens seemed startled at the woman's words.  
  
"W-what makes you think that? Did he tell you something?" Ginny asked  
  
"No and yes. He said something yesterday before he fell asleep and it does explain lot of things, and Harry did say that his uncle and aunt hated magic. I can help him if that is the case, I can talk to him and make him talk to someone when he goes back so he doesn't have to stay there any longer."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it ma'am. He isn't going back there. He is going to stay with Ron from now on, and the professors have nothing to say in the matter. But what exactly did he say to you ma'am?" Mione asked curious  
  
"I wouldn't be comfortable to say it, but I don't think that he meant to say it. I doubt that he even realised what he was saying. But you better hurry up for classes so you won't be late"  
  
--------------------------  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Harry the headmaster is here to see you" Poppy told Harry "And when he leaves, I want to continue your foot exercises"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Harry said tiredly  
  
"Harry, my boy, how are you at this fine day?" the headmaster asked cheerfully as he seated himself  
  
"Well, I would be better if I wasn't stuck here all day. Honestly what do you have to do to make people understand that I realise what I did was stupid and I'm not going to do it again" Harry said irritated  
  
"Well I am afraid that there is not very much I can do about it. If Poppy wants something done then I am not the man to stand up to her. She can be rather scary at times"  
  
"Tell me about it" Harry muttered  
  
The two men laughed and Dumbeldore then asked,  
  
"Listen Harry, I just want to say that I am sorry about what I said earlier and I hope that we can get to know each other beside that"  
  
"Don't worry about it sir, you weren't the first one and are probably not the last one" Harry said smiling  
  
"Fantastic, but Harry there is no need to call me sir when we are alone. Albus is fine or if you prefer you can call me granddad"  
  
Harry smiled" That would be great"  
  
"So tell me my boy, to you take after your dad or your mom?" The old man asked  
  
"I don't know really. If you ask me I would say that I was kind of in between. But apparently not everyone agree on that statement. I could tell you for sure that if you ask my potion master he would say that I was as arrogant and self minded as my father"  
  
"And your potion master is?" Dumbeldore asked knowingly  
  
"Professor Snape, although I think that you already knew that."  
  
And the two men talked for few hours about this and that and bonded a bit. It was almost curfew when Harry asked,  
  
"Could you tell me the Potter laws?"  
  
"Well, they are rather long, and it is getting late. I'll tell you what, I'll loan you my book and you can read it for your self?"  
  
"Sure" Harry said  
  
"Good, but I think that it is time for me to go. I'll come with the book tomorrow. Pleasant dreams"  
  
------------------------  
  
By the end of that week Harry was finally allowed to go. But, he still had to come once a week to talk to Poppy. Just like she was his therapist.  
  
Even if Harry's friends said that almost all the school had calmed down and they were just ignoring them, Harry had a feeling that his first day back wasn't going to go very well. And at the moment he was waiting impatiently in the hospital wing for his friends and thinking about the past week. Nothing much had happened. He just continued to talk to Poppy few times a day, but he flat out refused to talk about his break down and what it was all about. His friends came as often as they could and you could always see Draco there with them. They hadn't talked much yet so they weren't exactly friendly, but they kept everything on the friendly level. Dumbledore also came almost everyday, and the two of them had become rather close. But in the free time Harry had when he was alone, he spent the time reading the Potter laws or the book Poppy had given him about the sacrifice shield.  
  
The door opened and his friends and Dumbeldore walked in together with Madam Pomfrey right behind.  
  
"Now listen Harry, I want you to be careful and don't you dare to listen to James ok? And remember to come see me every time you want to talk, and your appointment" Poppy said distressed  
  
"Don't worry about it Poppy, I'll be here three times a week" Harry said smiling nervously  
  
Ok, Harry we missed breakfast and classes are already started, we have DADA first on Mondays so lets go" Hermione said freaking out that she was late in class  
  
"Chill it Mione, I'm coming" Harry said as Mione dragged the time travelers out of the hospital wing and to classes.  
  
DADA class wasn't very fun for Harry or any of the time travelers for that matter. They were learning about werewolves, and they had learnt about that before, but in the end of class the professor said an interesting thing,  
  
"Alright class, I want you to write two parchment report on werewolves and in next class we will be learning about Dementors. Class dismissed"  
  
"Well that went well, didn't it?" Hermione said happy  
  
"Sure, but you are aware that the whole class was looking at me the whole time, even the professor kept staring at me like I was a circus clown" Harry said a bit down  
  
"What's a circus clown?" Malfoy asked  
  
"Never mind, it's a muggle thing" Mione said distracted "But what are we going to do in next class. What if she makes us do the patronus charm?"  
  
"Then we do it and get heaps of points for knowing it" Ron said smiling  
  
"Yeah but what about Harry, you know his form" Mione scolded  
  
"It's a stag. What so big about that? I mean no offense Harry, I saw it in your OWL test and I'll amid that it is the most powerful patronus I've seen, but what does it matter if it is a stag?"  
  
"My father is an animagus and his form is a stag. My patronus stag to be exact" Harry said blushing at Draco words  
  
"Ohh," Was all that Draco managed to say before they started their next class, which happened to be potions. Harry had actually found out that he rather liked potions when the professor didn't hate you with passion. He and Snape were even the two best students. How this would shock the poor man in the future if he would ever find out.  
  
The teens walked quietly in the classroom and sat in their usual seats. Thankfully James and Sirius weren't in classes to day so Harry and Ron got to be together. The class went fine and Harry and Ron finished their potion in record time. Even before Hermione, but then again she was working with Lily. Ever since that night, Lily hadn't said a word to the teens. Not even to Mione or Ginny even if they were sleeping in the same room. And it was rather hard to be working on a potion together when the people refused to communicate. At least Alice talked to Ginny when necessary. When the class was finally over Harry walked between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" he asked  
  
"Ever since that night" Ginny said shortly  
  
"They just refuse to talk to you both?"  
  
"Yeah" Hermione said bluntly  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you think Harry?" Ginny said annoyed  
  
"Because you are friends with me, and I am supposed to be the next dark lord. But you don't have to put up with this girls, I mean you used to be good friends"  
  
"Exactly used to be is the keyword," Ginny said getting angry  
  
"Why don't you talk to them and explain?" Harry said not giving up  
  
"Explain what? There is nothing to explain Harry" Hermione snapped  
  
"Yes there is. Tell them that you are not killers or what the hell they think you are. They have to believe you guys, I mean you used to be so close," Harry said  
  
"I am not going to do that and nor is Mione. If they decided to rather believe James and Sirius then us, beside their opinion on them, what in the blazes makes you believe that they will ever believe us? And besides, if they think so low of us, to take orders from a classmate just because he is a parselmouth and we happen to know him than they were never our friends in the first place." Ginny yelled with unshed tears in her eyes  
  
"But...  
  
"No buts Harry just drop it. If we mean so little to them than they mean nothing more to us" Mione said "I'm going to the library" She said and hurried away closely followed by Ginny  
  
"Way to go mate," Ron said  
  
"Girls" Harry just said and he and remaining two friends sat down to dinner never knowing that Alice had heard everything they had said and was now on her way to the common room to speak to Lily  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hermione wait" Ginny yelled  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped turning around  
  
"There is no use in being angry at me you know. They were my friends too thank you very much" Ginny said hurt  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I just can't believe the way they are acting"  
  
"Yeah me neither" Ginny said but then she cheered up and said" I'm not in the mood to go to the great hall right now so what do you say about heading to the kitchens and checking out the house elves?"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and replied "Sure, I'm just gonna go to our rooms first and change"  
  
"Let's go then"  
  
The two girls were walking up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory when they heard two voices. Lily and Alice's.  
  
"Common, let's split" Mione said but then she heard Harry's name and the two girls decided to go further.  
  
"Look Lily, all I'm saying is that maybe they aren't totally evil. I mean they don't seem that evil and they are just kids, like us. And I don't see how they could possibly be involved in the war"  
  
"But Alice, you are the pureblood wizard and you should know what it means when you are the heir of Slytherin, the evilest sorcerer there ever was" Lily said back  
  
"Yeah, I know but what if it isn't true? I mean they are just rumors" Alice said  
  
"No they are not. He speaks to snakes for crying out loud. And beside they were supposed to be our friends so why didn't they tell us about it if it didn't matter"  
  
"Maybe it didn't matter to them, but you see how the school is reacting. They are making their lives a living hell. And what if it turns out that everyone is wrong and that they are being wrongly accused. What kind of friends would we be then huhh?" Alice yelled at her best friend  
  
"Why are you so supportive all of the sudden? Yesterday you said that they should be kicked out. And didn't I tell you the first day here that there was something dodgy about that Jameson kid... Lily never got to finish that sentence because Hermione and Ginny had had enough and burst inside the room  
  
"How dare you Lily Evans? You just thought that because he looks like James. And how can you be such a hypocrite?" Ginny yelled furious  
  
"Don't you come in here and yell at me you evil whore," Lily yelled back  
  
There was silence. Ginny and Mione looked at each other. Never in their millions years they would ever expected to hear Lily Evans talk like that  
  
"You listen and you listen good because I am only telling this once" Lily continued "I am going to talk to the headmaster and if he won't move you I am leaving this dorm, Hell I even transfer to Slytherin to get away from you. I can't even sleep anymore I'm so scared that you will kill me in my sleep. The one thing I'm sorry about is that I ever made friends with you. And I now officially declare that I am no longer friends with Hermione Granger and Ginny White. And now leave"  
  
"This is our dorm room too you know, and besides we have something to say to you Lily" Ginny said  
  
"Actually I have only one thing to ask and then I'll gladly leave" Mione said staring at her ex friend  
  
"And?" Lily said  
  
"Why?" Mione simply asked  
  
Lily looked confused and so did Ginny and Alice  
  
"Why what?" Lily asked  
  
"Why do you hate us for starters? What have we ever done to you or anyone else for that matter?"  
  
"You... You..." But Lily didn't exactly know what to say  
  
"Yes? We?"  
  
"You associate with a dark wizards?" She finally said  
  
"Oh really? Who says? James? I'll tell you what Miss Evans that is wrong. I do not associate with Dark wizards. Parselmouth is not exactly bad, people just misuse it. Harry doesn't do that. That was the fourth time he has ever used his abilities in his life I think. And one of them was an accident, one time he saved a student which is the reason he didn't say anything now. When that happened people did exactly what you are doing now. They turned on him. Then he saved Ginny's life I believe and yes that's it. He doesn't use it unless he has to, and him being able do use it doesn't make him evil. And besides all that, what does his abilities even affect us? We don't know how to talk to snakes. So I ask again, why do you hate us?"  
  
Lily stood there numb for a second and then said softly "He has to be the heir of Slytherin to be able to do that, and besides you lied" Lily said  
  
"Is there a rule or something about parselmouths only allowed to be Slytherin heir? And besides even if he was, which I am not saying he is, what is the problem? He doesn't have to be evil for that. I mean you don't hate magic just because your sister does, now do you?" Hermione said  
  
"No but that isn't the same though. You're twisting my words Hermione!" Lily said unsure  
  
"I don't have the time for this. You can come and find us when you have seen some sense" Mione said annoyed and then she and Ginny left the room leaving the two girls to think.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Time continued to pass and soon it was almost December and nothing spectacular had happened.  
  
The students continued to glare at Harry, and some even threaten to curse him and he even got send howlers from angry parents but after about two weeks of that it had stopped and now everyone just ignored him and his friends. No one looked at them, no one talked to them, no one helped them, and no one was nice to them either. But the five some knew that they all hated them, they were just scared.  
  
James continued to hate Harry but after a while of insulting, cursing and that alike without any form of response he soon became bored of it and now he just glared at the boy and didn't say a word.  
  
A week after the talk between Hermione, Ginny, Alice and Lily, Alice had come and found Mione and Ginny and told them that she believed them and that she was sorry forever doubting them. It took another week for Lily to do the same. They were the only students that ever spoke to the time travelers.  
  
Harry on the other hand didn't seem to mind, he only worked harder in classes to distract himself. He soon even became obsessed. Studies with Angel became harder as well as classes and Harry spent all his time with his nose in a book or talking with his friends or training with his legs.  
  
At first Harry hadn't talked much, but after seeing how concerned his friends were Harry had begun to talk, and recently he even started to talk about Sirius. It had been hard at first but it was painfully slowly coming there. Harry had also became much more closer to Draco then before. He now kind of saw him as a brother of sort and he knew that the others did the same. He also always came with them to classes to Angel now and talked more. He had even told them about his life with his father and the reason he hated the dark Lord.  
  
After the Dark Lord had been defeated and Malfoy had been cleared and he had overcome his shock, he had dedicated his life to Draco, until the Lord would return. He loved Draco very much and really wanted him to become like him. But Draco had never wanted to become like his father. First he had loved his father, and they did all kind of stuff together, but then he became ten. Malfoy seemed to think that it wouldn't be too long until the Lord would return and he started to train Draco and Draco didn't like it, he wanted his old father back and one night when his father found Draco crying and Draco had told his father that. His father seemed to understand and promised that he would wait with the training until the Dark Lord returned. And when he did, they would see. When he came back though, his father made it perfectly clear that Draco had no choice but to do as he said. His father had changed very much and Draco didn't like it. That is why he hated the Dark lord. He took his father away, and then of course there was the reason that he never liked bowing before anyone. Especially not a maniac.  
  
It had taken time, but finally the five of them felt like a family.  
  
------------------------ 

I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R

**hermoine21:** Thanks, but I won't say because it would ruin the syrprize ;) Thanks for your review though :)

**Chantale-of-da-last-generation: **Thanks for the offer but I have a beta :S But thank you very much for the offer and if you have some suggestions and shuch then you can just say so in your reviews. Thanks again though and I'm sorry :)

**Fire of the night**: Hehe, I get what you mean :P But no James is going to come around eventually I think :-P But thank you for your review :)

**koyetsu:** Wow you would do that? Thanks man I really apricait it :)

I would also like to thank **Blah, Countess D Lupin, volleypickle16, usagi342, Crissy Potter, Amanda Lily Potter, orlin **and** Suicidal-bunnies** for their fantastic reviews....

Love

cute-kittycat-in-love


	14. Gifts and embarrassment

AN- I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long, but my computer crashed couple of days after I posted the other chapter when I was writing this on, anyway everything was whipped out of the hard drive and the computer wouldn't turn on so a friend of my dad's who works with computers was going too fix it. Finally he was able too turn the computer on and retrieve everything back, but the computer is still a huge mess. Even the word and the keyboard aren't working properly... But anyway, this dude is going to try and come here and fix it the next few days, so then I'll be able too write without this much trouble. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer - I do not own HP or anything you may recognize form the HP world

Chapter 14: Gifts and embarrassment  
  
"Harry, you are going to be late to meet Angel" Ron told Harry who was stuck with his nose in some book "What are you reading anyway? You've been stuck in that thing since morning"  
  
"It's a book about Snake magic. Angel started to teach it to me two days ago" Harry said with out looking from the book, "So are you guys coming or are you going to stay here and do... er nothing?" Harry asked with a small smile  
  
"So you think that there is only something to do with you around here? But yeah we are all going to come, Angel said that she wanted to talk to us about something" Draco said  
  
"Okay, lets go then. I need to give Poppy the book back first though. I have it right here so I can just do it now"  
  
"What book?" Ginny asked curios  
  
"The shield book"  
  
"Oh Ok"  
  
The five teens didn't say anything else; all remembering the night after Harry was released from the Hospital wing and his first meeting back with Angel. It hadn't been a pleasure.  
  
FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!  
  
"H-Harry? Why are you going so fast, you never hurry so much" Mione panted trying to keep up with Harry  
  
"I need to talk to Angel, hurry up will you" Harry snapped  
  
The other five teens looked at each other confused, but they didn't have to wait long to find out what the deal was because as soon as they had entered secret room Harry yelled as high as he could,  
  
"ANGEL"  
  
First there was no answer so Harry yelled again  
  
"ANGEL. COME OUT HERE NOW!"  
" Gee Harry, what is your problem, I was on my wa... Angel started but she stopped talking as soon as she saw the four other teens hiding WAY behind Harry  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Angel had asked hesitantly  
  
"Why the hell didn't you bloody tell me?" Harry yelled furious. None of the people there had ever seen him so angry  
  
"Emm, Harry I have no idea about what you are talking about? Are you ok?"  
  
"OK? NO I AM NOT BLOODY OK WOMAN!"  
  
"Harry will you cool down, Angel hasn't done anything," Mione stammered  
  
Harry wheeled around and glared at his friend before saying in a dangerous hiss  
  
"I had to find out from Poppy. ANGEL should have bloody told me. But no, instead she decides not to tell Harry. I don't know why. Maybe because she feels sorry for me, didn't think that I could handle the pressure or the opposite or something. I have no idea and frankly I don't give a shit. Either way she should have told me. But instead she lets people continue lying to me. And you know what?" He asked  
  
"N-no w-what?" Mione said using all the guts she had  
  
"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THE BLOODY LIES. IT'S NOTHING BUT LIES. ENDLESS OF LIES" Harry yelled startling everyone  
  
"Harry if you are talking about the headmaster being your, er, family, she probably wanted him to tell you" Ron said carefully  
  
"No this is not about my grandfather, this is about my mother and my scar. Although I am extremely mad at you for the other thing too" Harry hissed glaring at the poor Angel  
  
"Look, Harry I don't know what you are so angry about and unless you tell me there is nothing I can do about it" Angel finally said softly  
  
"Fine" Harry spat "I'm talking about the fact that I had to find out from my healer that I have yet again been lied to. Though I suppose that I should get used to it by now"  
  
Angel took a deep breath and said as calmly as she could "And that lie would be?"  
  
Harry didn't answer at first but after few minutes he said in a low icy voice  
  
"You know what matters the most to me is family right?"  
  
She nodded slowly  
  
"And you also know that I would do anything to see my parents again? And you know that I have nothing to remember my mother by, except some pictures. You know that the only thing I have from my mother is the memory of when she saved my life, the fact that I would be dead right now if it weren't for her! You know that every time life seems to get desperate I think about how my mother sacrificed herself and that she saved me from Voldemort"  
  
Angel nodded and then she gasped and seemed to catch on but she didn't stop him, she only sat her self slowly in the couch  
  
"You know that that thought means more to me then anything in the world could ever mean to me."  
  
Angel nodded again slowly but the other four teens looked extremely confused and Mione said  
  
"Er Harry, what has that got to do with any lies?"  
  
Harry turned around so he was facing them all and slowly said  
  
"So imaging, feeling this way, and then one day you are lying in the Hospital wing with this healer and you are telling her about your life and then this healer asks you a question and then she tells you that the answer is incorrect. Imagine finding out from your bloody healer that the best thought you have had for five years is a lie; imagine that you are not standing here today yelling at you because of this mother sacrifice. Imagine that the thought that made you bear all the attention and all the watching and all the rumors turns out to be a lie"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and glared at Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but I still don't understand" Mione said confused  
  
"Then I'll just say this blunt won't I? My mother didn't save me all those years ago"  
  
"What to you mean. Of course she did, she made that shield. Dumbeldore said so" Ron said confused  
  
"Well, she might have made that shield. I don't know, but even if she did it wasn't that that saved my life. The love-sacrificing shield is the strongest shield that has ever been made, but it still does not work for the killing curse, which means that my mother didn't save my life. It means that Dumbeldore lied to me AGAIN," Harry yelled  
  
"Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry. How do you know though?"  
  
"Poppy asked how I survived and I told her the same I had been told but then she told me that it couldn't be that. She even loaned me a book about it." Harry said and then he glared again at Angel who gulped  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The five teens walked nervously towards the front table and stopped in front of the headmasters' chair since Poppy usually never came to dinner.  
  
"And what can I do for you this evening?" Dumbeldore asked  
  
"Well, I need to return this book to Poppy, and don't have the time tonight so I was wondering if you could do it for me?"  
  
"Sure, just give me the book and I'll give it to her later Harry"  
  
Harry smiled at the man fondly. They had become so close, it was a shame that he would have to ruin all chances of the same happening to the future one" Thanks"  
  
The five of them left the Hall together feeling the stares behind them  
  
As soon as they were in Harry's rooms Ron sat on one of the chairs with a thump  
  
"I'm so sick of all the staring, why can't they go and mind their own business."  
  
"Welcome to my world mate" Harry sighed  
  
"Boys stop moping around will you? It's almost Christmas for crying out loud," Angel said smiling  
  
"It isn't even December Angel" Harry said in shock  
  
"Yes well, tomorrow will be December and then...  
  
"Can we just please carry on with our lessons please" Harry interrupted Angels ranting  
  
"Mhpf" Angel said and then she sat down "I actually needed to talk to you all first"  
  
"Sure what? Ron asked  
  
"Ehh well, I was wondering. I mean just wondering of course, you can ask for more time and I am not pressuring anything ok?"  
  
"Ok" The teens said  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you had made up your mind about if you were going to join Harry and become his body guards? There are of course a few things you must know about and such. You might even think that you are going to be Harry's slaves or something alike but it really doesn't work like that. It is a huge privilege to have the honor to guard the savior. You will not be slaves but knights. The first knights since the time of the founders...  
  
"Angel, you really don't have to say all those things right now because we have already made up our mind. Well all of us except Draco that is. We decided the same night when Harry tried, well you know, but anyway when we got to the Hospital Wing and heard what he had done we all except Draco decided to become his guardians and I think that I speak for us all when I say that we haven't changed our mind" Mione said  
  
"Ohh, well... That's good, but you have to understand the risks and the rules and...  
  
"We are aware of that, and you can inform us better later" Ginny said  
  
"Ok, well this is excellent" Angel said beaming but then she looked at Draco and said, "So Draco, how long do you think you need until you will know. Because I was thinking that Christmas would be perfect to perform the ceremony...?"  
  
"Actually Angel, I have also made up my mind and I have decided to also join Harry and become a knight" Draco said after few minutes of silence  
  
"That's, that's fantastic" Angel beamed at them  
  
"Fantastic? That's madness!" Harry yelled  
  
"Harry...  
  
"No, have you completely gone off your rockers. Do you have any idea on of how this will put you in danger? I won't allow this. I don't want any of you to become my knight. I don't want to become the boss of you. You are supposed to be my friends not my bloody underdogs" Harry yelled  
  
"I am not going to be your underdog Harry. We are going to serve you the way you serve the world," Ginny said  
  
"No, I don't want you to. You'll get killed. I can't stand more people getting killed" Harry said desperately  
  
"Harry, seriously there is nothing you can do to make us change our minds. We know of the danger Harry, but don't you understand that it doesn't matter that much. We would be in danger anyway. I mean we are all your friends; Mione is a muggle born both Gin and me are light purebloods that have family working in the order, and Draco is a traitor to his family name. We would be in danger anyway. Maybe not as much but we want to do this Harry. I would gladly give up my life to help you in this war. And besides like you said, right now we are equals so it is my decision not yours" Ron said  
  
Harry looked at Ron, Ginny and then Mione. They all had that glint in their eyes and Harry knew that there was nothing he could do to change their minds but he was going to try and save Draco at least.  
  
"Draco are you sure about this? Do you even know the danger you are getting yourself into? You could be killed"  
  
"Look Harry the way I see it, it goes like this. Either I join you-know-who and become exactly what my father wants which I have no desire what so ever to do, and be tortured and probably killed by the you-know-who and become a killer, or I refuse and will get killed by either father or the Dark Lord or I seek Dumbeldore for help and become an Order member and most likely a spy for him and get a nasty treatment from You-know-who or even if I wouldn't become a spy I would still have to go around his orders, or I join you, my friend, and become a knight fighting for good with out having to take orders from Dumbeldore"  
  
"But you'll have to take orders from me"  
  
"Harry I may not have known you for a long time but I still know you better then most. You would treat me better then the headmaster. I'm not saying that he would treat me bad, but you would treat me better. And besides, serve the headmaster, which you hardly know or become a knight for a friend you look at as a brother. The answer is easy for me" Draco said simply  
  
Harry was very touched by Draco's words and simply nodded  
  
"Look, I don't like this ok? I I'll never like this and I'll be mad at you for a long time, but I see that you all have a point and that it is really your choice to make but not mine and besides there is very little I could do to make you change your minds, but I ask you to think about this better ok?"  
  
"Sure Harry, we'll think about it"  
  
"Well since this mushy time is over, I should tell you that we will perform the ceremony in the Christmas break and now you can go do what ever and I'm going to torture Harry a bit" Angel said gleefully and Harry groaned  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked almost scared  
  
Angel stood up and walked behind Harry and started to push him and said  
  
"Well I was thinking, your professor will most likely make you continue Occlumeny when we go back, and you have come so far anyway, and there is so many other things that you need to learn. We are starting on Elvish today my friend"  
  
"And why would that be a torture? It sounds interesting" Harry said confused  
  
"Ohh, you will see Harry my boy" Angel said her eyes twinkling  
  
"Ok wow, you are really starting to sound Dumbeldore here" Draco said before the two people disappeared through the doors.  
  
Angel turned out to be right. To learn elvish was a pain in the arse. It was way harder than it sounded and after one night Harry was literary begging Angel to stop teaching him it. But Angel just laughed and said that she had nothing else to teach him. Harry was now on seventh year level in all of his classes including the ones he didn't even take. And he was at Hermione's stage runes. At first it was interesting but then it had become much more advanced for his taste and he didn't like it. And Mione didn't exactly help either. She was dying of envy. Harry was learning so much more than her. But anyway since Harry was now so advanced Angel had decided to teach him more things. Now he was learning, Snake magic, Elven magic, Elven language, reading stars and Angel was even teaching him some muggle things. But she allowed the group to come when she was teaching those. And one day a week went to do homework.  
  
When Harry went to collect his friends from the came room after his class Angel came swooping in the room and stopped them before he could leave,  
  
"Harry dear, I have a gift for you before you leave"  
  
"Er, you didn't have to give me anything it's not my birthday" Harry said blushing  
  
"Oh I know but I wanted too. I've been working at it for the past few months, ever since the others came running in here telling me that you had jumped off the Astronomy Tower"  
  
"Oh, er... ok" Harry said lamely  
  
"There is no need to be so embarrassed about it Harry" Angel said amused  
  
"I know. I just not used to it" Harry said softly shrugging  
  
There was a moment of silence before Angel said happily  
  
"Well stop moping there and come and open it will you"  
  
Harry carefully unwrapped the gift only to find a beautiful wooden box. There were graven texts on it and an emerald green diamond where you opened it.  
  
"It's beautiful" Harry breathed," You actually made it?" He asked Angel  
  
"Yeah, it was peace of cake, the real challenge was the thing inside of the box...  
  
"You mean that there is more?" Harry asked surprised  
  
"Oh duh. What do you think I am, spent months in making a box to give you? Like that's gonna help" The angel said sarcastically "And stop staring at it like that, it's creepy and open it already"  
  
"Er ok" Harry said before opening it carefully and then he gasped loudly "its beautiful Angel" he said softly  
  
"What is it?" Mione asked curios curiously  
  
"Er, I'm not sure really. It looks a lot like Dumbledore's pensive but yet not" Harry said sheepishly taking the gift out of the box  
  
Four mouths fell wide open and Angel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it and yes it's a pensieve. But not like the one Dumbeldore has, its almost the same though" Angel said smiling  
  
The four teens nodded slowly still looking at the pensieve. It really was beautiful. It was light gold, almost yellow with beautiful markings around and four jewels too. One blue diamond, one green emerald, one red ruby and one yellow something.  
  
"How so different?" Mione said finally being able to tear her eyes of the pensive  
  
"Well you see the markings? They are Elvin markings and protect the pensive from evil wizards. No one can enter it except Harry and who ever Harry chooses to enter it with him. I'll be teaching you how to use it tomorrow"  
  
Harry just nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I don't know if I should be offended or not Harry. No thanks or nothing man" Angel said knowingly  
  
And then Harry did something that surprised all of his friends. He hugged Angel. Or well he hugged her as well a person in a wheelchair could hug a person.  
  
"Thanks Angel. You have no idea on how that means to me"  
  
"You're welcome Harry, I just ask for one thing instead. No suicide attempts. But I think that you should be get going. Hey Harry you have to remind me teach you about how to become invisible after Christmas "  
  
"Harry" A voice said  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Wake up. It's breakfast," Someone that sounded like Draco said  
  
"Mmmm" Harry's sleepy voice said before he turned on the other side  
  
"Harry I'm warning you" Ron said  
  
"Mmmhhhmmm"  
  
"Fine you asked for it," the voice said  
  
And the next thing Harry knew, he was drenched in freezing water  
  
Harry yelped and shot right up "RON" He yelled but it was too late for Ron had already left. "Son of a bitch... he muttered as he got dressed and slowly walked to the Great Hall.  
  
The door burst open with a loud bang and in came a very pissed of Harry.  
  
"Looks like someone is up" Draco snickered and Ron paled.  
  
"I need coffee a lot of coffee," Harry said as he came up to his friends  
  
"Oh hello to you too Harry, I'm doing great thank you for asking" Alice said sarcastically  
  
"Ha ha ha. Now give me coffee" Harry said glaring at the girl  
  
"Someone got up at the wrong side of bed this morning" Lily laughed  
  
"Well you try to wake up drenched in ice cold water and then let me know how you feel," Harry said sending a death glare at Ron who gulped and said  
  
"Well you try waking your self up then. I'll tell you if you are tired then it is nearly impossible"  
  
Harry didn't respond, only glared to the amusement of his friends and the professors.  
  
Harry looked out of the window. It was the first of December and it was snowing a typical Christmas snow and a lot of students were out in a snowball fight. At the moment he was in a free period and Ron and Ginny were in COMC. The rest of his friends were out in the snow, but he wasn't in the mood. Frankly he hadn't been in the mood to have fun ever since he came here. He had been here for three months now and he still wasn't happy. He wasn't very depressed either but still. He wasn't over Sirius death and it killed him everyday when Sirius glared at him. He wasn't over his treatment at the Dursleys either. He had nightmares almost every night, but he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want them to worry. Harry sighed and he sat on his bed and took out all of his belongings that he had left. It wasn't much. It was the invisibility cloak, his map, the photo album, his broom and wand. And now his pensieve. He remembered the surprise look on the headmasters face when he had come and told him that he didn't have any of the books that were asked for or a trunk. So he had had to borrow it all. He didn't mind that much though; so long as he had those things that were in the bed with him he didn't care.  
  
He opened his album and looked through the pictures. It was a lot bigger then it was when Hagrid gave it to him. Harry had added pictures of Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, his mates and more in there. And in the back there were even old newspaper clips. He carefully but the album back, and looked at his new pensive. It truly was magnificent. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the door open until a person stood in front of him.  
  
"Er Jameson?"  
  
Harry looked up startled to see James nervous face looking right back. Harry let out a yelp of shock and quickly hid his things, but James had already seen most of them.  
  
"Was that a pensieve? Those are really rare, they aren't even sold in stores anymore, they only exist in the old families now"  
  
Even if Harry was interested to know more he glared at James and said coldly  
  
"It is none of your business James. What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to talk" James said slowly  
  
"Then talk" Harry spat  
  
James looked at Harry and sat slowly on the bed opposite with Harry,  
  
"Look, Jameson, Harry...  
  
"So it's back to Harry?"  
  
"No, I mean yes, I mean...  
  
"Just say what you came to say will you, I don't have time for this I have an importing meeting with the Dark Lord in half an hour" Harry said coolly  
  
"Er yeah, anyway what I wanted to say was me and the guys talked and we came to an conclusion. We may have over reacted about you. I don't know if you know this but we all know that you tried to kill yourself and...  
  
"I knew that" Harry said hoping that his father was finally apologizing  
  
"Ok, but we know more. Do you remember when you were in the Hospital Wing and Moony and Padfoot had detention?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well on the way back, I met up with them and they told me that Poppy had been crying" James stopped for a moment  
  
"And?" Harry asked  
  
"And well we snuck back there under my cloak and well there is no way to say this easy so I'll just be blunt. I know that your mom is dead and that your dad hits you"  
  
Harry's eyes went wide "What?" He said shocked  
  
"Look I'm sorry that we know but we just heard and we shouldn't have eavesdropped" James said hurriedly  
  
Harry looked at James. He wasn't sure if he should be angry or not. Of course this information was not exactly true but he still had listened to a very personal conversation,  
  
"But you still haven't explained what you want? You have now known this for two months and have done nothing but hate me, so what has changed?"  
  
James looked really relived that Harry wasn't cursing him and continued,  
  
"Well it took the boys a while to convince me that it wasn't really your fault"  
  
"That what wasn't my fault?" Harry asked feeling confused  
  
"That you turned dark. I mean you probably didn't have any choice. I mean your mom dead, your dad hating you and nothing seemed to be going right and then you-know-who comes and offers you a solution out of the mess. You probably didn't know any better then, and when you did you couldn't get out. And Harry I want to apologize to you for not seeing it clearer. But I see it know, and I am here to offer you help. I hope you understand that you are not alone in this. The guys and I are here for you, but only if you turn. Dumbeldore can protect you from you-know-who. You just have to cut all ties with everything that involves you to the Dark side" James said to Harry kindly  
  
Harry couldn't say anything he was in so much shock. But finally he seemed to snap out of it.  
  
"So you still think that I am on Voldemort's side?"  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
"For the love of humanity James. And people say that you are smart. Well to me you are very stupid. Do you really think Mione is dark? She is a muggle born for crying out loud. And I am not dark. Maybe if you had listened better when I was talking to Poppy, but Voldemort killed my mother and I wouldn't join him no matter what. And if you can't see that then it is your business not mine"  
  
"Look, Harry there is no use denying it. I am giving you this chance to turn over a new leaf. This is the only chance you are getting." James said getting rather angry with Harry for saying no  
  
"Well I will just have to live with that then. If you think that I am an evil maniac then you can bloody think so for all I care, but you can keep those bloody thoughts to yourself. Because if I ever hear you accusing me of that again there will be hell to pay. I am just about getting enough of this bullshit in you and everyone else. I have done nothing to deserve this treatment James Harold Potter and now leave me alone or you will be sorry," Harry hissed in anger. He quickly packed his things and left the room and hurried down the stairs at the same moment the others came through the portrait.  
  
"Hey Harry you should... What's the matter?" Mione asked  
  
"Ohh it's that idiot again. You know that he had the nerve to come and offer his sympathy after he listens to my private conversation with Poppy. Ohh I could curse him to the seventh hell right now" Harry said angry  
  
"What happened Harry?" Lily asked concerned  
  
"That bloody idiot James, came to the dorm before when I was sitting in my room and told me that he knew... Harry hesitated. Lily and Alice didn't know that his mom was dead and he wasn't sure if he should tell them but on the other hand James knew...  
  
"What?" Lily asked  
  
"That he knew that my mother was dead and that my father beat the crap out of me," Harry finally said softly  
  
No one said anything so Harry continued...  
  
"He met Sirius and Remus one night after detention and they told James that Poppy was crying and they went back in to spy on us and heard me and Poppy talking. But anyway he said that he knew and then he said that he was sorry for not seeing it sooner that it wasn't my fault" Harry said softly  
  
"But Harry isn't that a good thing? That he said he was sorry?" Mione asked carefully  
  
"Well it would have been if he was saying sorry for the right thing. He was saying sorry for not seeing sooner that it wasn't my fault I turned Dark. That my life at the time had probably been hell and then Voldemort came and offered a better life and I couldn't resist. He said that he wanted to help me turn a new leaf again. The nerve of him" Harry said his anger rising again  
  
"Well what did you say?" Ron asked  
  
"I said that I wasn't Dark so I didn't need his help. He didn't take it well. Went on about how this was my only chance to serve to my community and some crap, and I told him that if he thought I was evil then he could think so on my account so long as he kept those thoughts to himself or I would get rather angry"  
  
"He's probably pissing his pants now" Draco said smug but Alice and Lily finally seemed to recover after hearing that Harry's mom was dead said,  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you didn't have a mom?" Lily asked  
  
Harry just shrugged and looked down  
  
"Harry?" Alice asked nicely  
  
"What?" Harry asked not looking up  
  
"Is your dad the reason you're in a wheelchair? And why does he hate you anyway?"  
  
Harry looked up, and straight in Alice's eyes debating on what to say. Alice gasped slightly on the pain she saw in his eyes and said, "you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry I asked"  
  
"No, it's ok I want to tell you. You guys deserve it. You are the only ones that have stood by us all this time. You see James didn't get it right, he misunderstood. I never said my father did this to me to Poppy, he just assumed it was him by the way I spoke but really it wasn't. My father couldn't abuse me even if he wanted to, because my father is also dead. I was raised by my uncle and aunt and my uncle did this to me," A single tear escaped Harry's eyes and made it's way down his cheek.  
  
Alice and Lily didn't say anything, they just sat there in what seemed forever but in fact was only a minute and then they both stood up and walked to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Harry I'm so sorry" Lily whispered  
  
"It's ok. You couldn't have known" Harry said smiling slightly "But now I must go and see Poppy or she will not be happy. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
The seven teens entered the Hospital wing chatting happily and laughing.  
  
"Well someone is in the Christmas mood" Poppy said smiling at the teens  
  
The teens just smiled at her and let her take Harry aside where she could examine him. About a half an hour later Poppy walked back to Harry's mates with Harry right behind.  
  
"Well I have good news. Harry can now move his legs, but it tends to strain him after awhile and I still don't think that he is ready to walk but I am willing to try after the Christmas holidays"  
  
"That's great. You'll be up and about in no time Harry" Lily exclaimed happily  
  
"Oh and there is one more thing before you go Harry" Poppy said  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"I have told the house elves to take you off the diet. I think that you can manage fine with out it. Just remember that you can't have too much"  
  
Harry just smiled happily. It was the first time in months that his friends had seen him really smile.  
  
"Well talking about food, I'm hungry so let's get going, dinner is almost started" Ron said  
  
"Is food all you think about Ron?" Mione said rolling her eyes  
  
"That and qh..." Ron never got to finish that sentence because Mione smacked the back of his head before he could say anything else  
  
"Harry what a pleasant surprise it is to see you here" Angel greeted Harry, but Harry just rolled his eyes. It had taken him a while to get Angel's humor. It was rather weird. Especially for an Angel and Harry was positive that if she had gone to Hogwarts she would be in Slytherin.  
  
"So where are the others?" Angel asked when she saw that Harry was alone  
  
"They decided not to come today. They are with Lily and Alice. They found out some stuff about me today and they just wanted to help the girls get over it" Harry said shrugging  
  
"Ok, we can chit chat about that later. You have the pensieve?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Harry said  
  
"Brilliant. Now this isn't going to take long. I'm just going to teach you to put a memory in the pensieve and observe it and how to get out of a memory. And then I'll give you a book over all the other things you can do and you will have five days to read it and then we will go over this again. Ok?"  
  
"Ok then" Harry said nervously  
  
"Ok, put your wand on your temple and concentrate on a memory. It's easier to begin on a new memory"  
  
Harry nodded and did as he told  
  
"Good, now concentrate on pulling the memory out"  
  
Harry hesitated  
  
"Don't worry nothing will happen just do it. Good, now imagine that you are removing the memory with your wand. Take your time, it's takes a lot of energy and you have to be very self controlled to do this"  
  
Harry nodded concentrating hard, sweat pounding on his forehead. It took him about good ten minutes but he finally managed to drag the memory out.  
  
"Brilliant Harry, now carefully put the memory on the pensive. Good, you did it on your first try. That is very good. Ok now we are going to learn how to exit a memory which means that we will have to go in the memory"  
  
Harry just nodded and he along with Angel entered the pensive.  
  
Harry and Angel landed on the grassy area behind the Burrow. Harry turned around, and there right before him he saw Mione sitting on the grass with Percy. They were talking happily and laughing at the rest of the teens who happened to be in a match.  
  
To the normal person this didn't seem to be a very special memory. Just an every day memory. But to Harry it was much more. It reminded him of the old days, when his life had been way easier. It reminded him that there was also a good side of life and that there was a reason he put himself through this hell.  
  
"Ok, now just hold on to me and concentrate to get out. But you have to hold on to me because no one can get out unless they are touching you. Ok now try" Angel told Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes and took Angels hand and after few minutes he was standing in his rooms again panting.  
  
"You are doing fantastic Harry. We just have one more thing and then we are done tonight. Now to observe a specific item or to see from other point of view or just if you are showing many people you can make the memory come out of sort. I really am not good explaining, it's like...  
  
"Like when Dumbeldore showed me the prophecy right?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah right, I didn't think of that. Well anyway, to do that you just tap your wand on the thought and think of the thought you want and it should come on top. Then you just poke it a little, and it should rise. Now since you only have one thought you are only going to poke it"  
  
"Ok" Harry said and then he carefully took his wand and gently poked his thought. Nothing happened. Harry looked at Angel in confusion.  
  
"You can't make the whole thing rise Harry. It is to many details. This is for if you want to look at one detail better you know. Try and concentrate on Mione"  
  
Again Harry nodded and thought on Mione and then again he poked his wand in his thought and out rose Mione. It was really weird. She was exactly like when he had entered the memory but yet somehow different.  
  
"Why is she like that?" Harry asked  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, she is just different then she was before"  
  
"It is because before you didn't notice all the things about her because you were watching the whole scene but now when you are just watching her you see her in more details"  
  
It was true too. Harry noticed a lot of things that he hadn't noticed before but before he could ponder too much about it Angel spoke up again.  
  
"To make it go away you either wait until it is finished or you poke it again with your wand"  
  
Harry nodded again and poked Mione in the head and puff she was no more.  
  
Harry and Angel talked for an about an half an hour but then he decided to go and find his friends and said good bye to his new found mentor.  
  
Three days later Harry was walking to a meeting with the headmaster. He had been a bit surprised when the deputy headmistress had told Harry that the headmaster was expecting him. As Harry made his way towards the neat office he couldn't help himself and think about what had happened the day before. He had found out some interesting things about Snape. He still had trouble believing them. He had always believed that Snape had been forced to take the Dark Mark by his father, because he knew that his father was in Voldemorts inner circle. And that had also been what Draco had told them, but now he had found out other things. And he wasn't happy about it, but he knew that he couldn't yell at the boy or things would go from bad to worse. But when he got back, Snape and Dumbledore were the two top men on his list to yell at. Before Harry knew it he was standing in front of the gargoyles that guarded the office.  
  
"Mars bars" Harry said and entered the office.  
  
Harry was very surprised to see that Snape was also in the office along with the headmaster.  
  
"Good day sir. You wanted to see me?" Harry said feeling confused  
  
"Yes, you see Mr. Snape came to see me before, and told me everything"  
  
Harry's eyes went wide  
  
"He has asked to join the light side and help us in the war, he wants to become a spy for us. Figure out who works for Voldemort inside the school and such like until he graduates."  
  
"I suppose that this is good news sir, but what has this have to do with me?" Harry asked still confused  
  
"You see I asked Mr. Snape here why he hadn't come to me sooner since he never really wanted to join the Dark side and he said that he had always been to scared to stand up to his father until you talked to him. I just wanted to thank you for convincing him to do the right thing" Dumbeldore said smiling  
  
Harry looked at Snape and Dumbeldore confused and then it hit him. Snape had lied to the headmaster but Harry decided to play along for the time being.  
  
"You are welcome sir. I really didn't do anything big, I just pointed out some things for him" Harry said smiling a fake smile  
  
"Well wonderful, but I think that you should be heading back now, so people won't be getting worried. Harry could you stay for a minute" Dumbeldroe said smiling  
  
Snape left with out a word, leaving Harry alone to face the headmaster.  
  
"So Harry how are you? Spoken to James recently?" He began to say cheerily  
  
"Er, I'm ok I guess and no not really" Harry said confused. Wasn't he here because the headmaster knew that he had been covering up for Snape?  
  
"Well I hope that you will patch up your differences soon. But I have a request for you Harry"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am inviting Harold, and his wife Mary and James to stay at my house for Christmas and I was wondering if you didn't want to come too? Get to know your grandparents a little?"  
  
Harry was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered  
  
"But sir, aren't you supposed to stay at school over the holidays?"  
  
A grave look entered the old man's face. "Because of recent attacks, the school will be closed over the holidays"  
  
"Oh" Harry just said. He knew that these attacks were bad, but to close down Hogwarts? There had been over 34 attacks, 16 of those very big, since Harry had arrived three months ago. About 7000 muggles had died, and 2635 wizards had also been killed or had their soul removed. Harry now understood what people meant when they talked about the first war. You had no idea about who to trust and who not too. Harry just hoped that this wouldn't be so bad in the second war. "But sir, wouldn't it be better to have the school open, I mean it is the safest place to be in?" Harry asked  
  
"Normally it would be, but Voldemort is getting more nerve every day, and ever since he attacked and destroyed Hogsmeade the ministry insist that the children are sent home, because the school defences are always much weaker in the holidays, when most of the students leave. And I must say that I think that it is a good idea that the children spend some time with their families because Merlins knows that it might be the last time"  
  
"I understand sir, but what about my friends?" Harry said fully understanding. Maybe it was for the best this way. At least the parents got too see their children. Well most of the parents anyway. Seven students had died in the death eater raid on Hogsmeade. Or six anyway. The seventh student hadn't died in that attack, everyone just assumed that she did. Mary Olsen hadn't been there but Harry wasn't about to tell the headmaster that. Not yet anyway.  
  
"Yes, I hadn't thought of that. I suppose that they can just come and stay with us as well. That is if you accept?"  
  
"Yes sir, I would love to go. But do you think that James will agree" Harry said  
  
"James has no choice in the matter" Dumbeldore said  
  
"Alright sir, I'll just go and inform the guys" Harry said smiling and then he left the room happier than he had been in two months.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

So what did ya think? Good, bad? Personally I think that this was one of the worst chapters. I've planned out what I'm going to write in the next three, four chapter too.

I have more bad news for you. Like I said at the top, my computer is a mess, but with some luck it should be as good as new in next week, but that is not the only problem. You see I just started school again last Monday. Usually this would not be a very big problem but this year is different. This year I am in tenth grade, which is the last grade in the school, and so all of the tenth grades take these test right before Easters, and these are really important test because if you fail no proper high school is going too want too take me. So that means that I'll have to study really well this year if I want to get some proper marks, so I wont be able to write as much as I'm used too. Don't worry though, I'm not stopping with the story, it will just be longer between updates. I'll try too updates as much as I can but I think the teachers have gone mad. It was my second full day at school today but I still have a pile of homework to do. Anyway I'm going to stop bore you like this now and here are the review responses.

**Stephanie**- I'm sorry I haven't updates for so long, but like I said, the computer crashed and is currently a huge mess. I wont be able too update much for a while either because of school like I also said right here above. But don't worry I'm not going to stop this story, I don't care how long it will take me I am going to finish it but I'm really happy that you like it so much

**Black Feline**- Ahh, yeah that's what I meant. Sorry about that, it won't happen again. Thanks for your review

**Wolfawaken**- Thanks a lot. I'm very glad that you like the story and I hope you liked this chapter

**Avestia**- Don't worry, James will see how wrong he is soon enough, and your welcome, I really love your story = But anyway, I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your review

**Madam W**- Thanks, I hope that I'm getting better at the spelling and grammar thing though, I know how annoying it can be too read so wrongly written books and stories. But anyways, thanks for your review.

**Crissy Potter** Thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry about how long I was too update...

**kimpotter1** ) Thanks and I'm glad you like the story, don't worry though, I'll finish this story, even if there might sometimes be little wait for some chapters...

**Marauders-Lover** Thanks and I'm sorry about all the errors, I hope that I am getting better...

**Tinne **Thanks, I'm really glad you like it and I'm really sorry about all those spelling errors and I hope that I am getting better so there wont be as many in the future. But anyway thanks for your review

**Amanda Lily Potter** Don't worry he will soon enough. Hope you liked the chapter, and thank you for your review...

**Uten** Hehe, I'm sorry for spoiling your ideas, I take it that you are not a huge Dumbeldore fan then? I wouldn't worry about his and Harry getting too close though. They'll have a huge argument soon, but I don't think that Harry will beat the man up = I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks a lot for the review

**Kateydidnt-** Oh yeah, joke it says in the book I had completely forgot, but thanks for letting me know though. And about that law... I thought it was just like a ministry like too do... And I suppose that that is one of the good things about the spell, she can't be punished for it because she is dead And I'm really sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors too. I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I am trying my best and hopefully I am improving somewhat. I also have a beta so that should help Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for your reviews...

I would also like to give my best thanks too, **firewitch, Jaded Angel8, volleypickle16, krissygurl, Lady Excel Ilpalazo, hermoine21 **and** orlin** for their reviews...

I'm so happy I'm over hundred, which was the goal for me - Anyway I would also like to thank shedoc for checking over my chapters....

Anyway, I think that this is all for now, and I'll try too update as soon as I can....

Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	15. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone or anything from the HP world that you may recognize

Chapter 15: Christmas  
  
Harry left for the first time in a long time smiling from the headmaster's office. He couldn't wait to tell the guys everything. He couldn't believe that not only was he meeting his grandparents but that he was spending Christmas with them, his father and everyone that he cared about. The only problem was that his father currently hated him. But even that thought wasn't enough to lessen Harry's good mood. Nothing could ruin his mood now. Nothing but...  
  
"Psst Jameson?" a voice said  
  
"Huhh? Harry said looking frantically around  
  
"I'm here," The voice hissed again coming from the corner  
  
"Who is there?" Harry asked, "Is that you Ron?"  
  
"No" The voice said again, stepping from where he was hiding.  
  
"Snape?" Harry almost yelled in surprise  
  
"Shssss. People cannot find out that I have been talking to you" Snape hissed looking around and dragging Harry to an empty classroom "Silencio" he hissed "Ok now we can talk" Snape finally said letting his guard down a bit  
  
"Why can't anyone see us together? I mean everyone think that I am Voldemort's right hand man, and everyone thinks that you are a death eater"  
  
"Exactly. I don't need the attention. And besides, most of the Slytherins would hex me into oblivion or you-know-who would demand some information from me if he thought that I knew who you are. He is very interested in you"  
  
"Why should the Slytherins do that?"  
  
"Have you no brain at all Jameson? You Gryffindors are all the same, but anyway it doesn't matter, we have more important things to discuss" Snape said as he pulled his hand through his hair distractedly  
  
"What things Snape? I have nothing to say to you anymore. I may have helped you, but I wasn't doing it for you, I was doing it for Lily and all the other people you might have hurt"  
  
"That is all well and good Jameson, but I don't bloody care if you are on speaking terms with me or not. What I do care about is what the headmaster had to say to you after I left?"  
  
"I don't think that that is any of your business"  
  
"It is if it concerned me. Now what did you tell him?"  
  
"This may come as a shock to you, but the world does not revolve around you. You were not mentioned after you left the office, we talked about other stuff that doesn't concern you in any way"  
  
"Oh, ok. Why did you cover for me anyway?" Snape asked a lot calmer than before  
  
"I don't know what you are playing at Snape, but I figure that it's probably better than having you on the bad side. So your secret is safe with me for the time being. But if I as much suspect that you are using my trust I'll go straight to Dumbledore and I don't think that he will like what I have got to say" Harry said glaring at Snape  
  
"Why would I go back to the bad side?"  
  
"Why did you lie to the professor? To spy on the students? Really give me a break; your talent to brew a potion and your combined knowledge of the Dark Arts and DADA is unique. And besides, don't try to tell me that you don't get more important assignments than to spy in the school. I'm sure he could use someone less useful than you in that task and don't forget that I know what you have done so far. So why did you lie and say that to the headmaster?" Harry asked rather curious  
  
"Because, even if I don't support the Dark Lord anymore it doesn't mean that I have to like Dumbledore anymore than I used to. I would rather be claimed as neutral, and I figure that I have paid my debt when I finish school" Snape hissed back  
  
"Paid your debt by spying on students for a year? You have got to be kidding me right?"  
  
"This is none of your business, I only wanted to ask you if the professor suspected anything, now I have so have a good day"  
  
"Why didn't you just tell the headmaster the truth? It would have been way easer right?" Harry asked ignoring Snape's earlier comment  
  
"You know what I have done Potter. I have just turned sixteen for the name of Merlin. What do you think that he had done, specially when he found out that no one actually made me do them but I did it because I wanted to and the only reason I stopped was because you know" Snape said turning red from anger and Harry thought that it would be best to not anger him more so he just said,  
  
"Ok, I understand, he probably wouldn't have taken you so kindly, but anyway if there is nothing more that you want then I will be leaving now"  
  
Snape just nodded curtly and just before Harry left he spoke up,  
  
"And I trust that this will stay between the two of us?"  
  
"So long as I see no reason not to Mr. Snape" Harry said before he disappeared.  
  
Harry had finally arrived in the Gryffindor common room only to find it empty so he had gone to his rooms, hoping that he would find his friends there. And indeed he did. He found them all in the game room in the swimming pool having fun.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Harry, so wh-" Mione greeted but was gut short when Ron tried to drown her.  
  
"Ron, that was not funny" Mione said  
  
"Yes it was" Draco said  
  
"So Harry what did Dumbledore want?" Mione asked when she had taken her revenge on the two clueless boys  
  
"Well two things really. I have one fantastic piece of news and one news that I have no idea if it's good or bad" Harry said in thought  
  
"How can you not know if they are good or bad?" Angel asked confused  
  
"Well, you all remember when I told you about what happened with Snape?" Harry waited before his friends nodded before he could continue "Well, when I came to grandpa's office he was there. He had come to Dumbledore and asked to be a spy for him until he would leave school. Nothing big though, just spy on the students and other small things," Harry said  
  
"What is so bad about that?"  
  
"Well he, told Dumbledore that his father had forced him to take the mark and that he ha never really wanted it but was to afraid to stand up to his father, and that the only reason he did was because of me. And common, you all know that Snape does more that spy on students or just addend meetings for Voldy. He has been one of them for what? A little over year and he was still committed in the inner circle only two weeks ago! Which by the way grandpa does not know about"  
  
"Hmm, but he still doesn't support the Dark Lord anymore does he?" Mione asked  
  
"No, or so he claims anyway, and I actually believe him, but still, he is the youngest member in the inner circle and he agrees to spy for students for Dumbledore for two years, but we still know that he is still spying in the future and that then he is definitely on the light side, and we also know that Dumbledore does probably not know the truth"  
  
"Why shouldn't he know the truth?" Draco asked  
  
"You don't know how well Albus trusts him. He is in the inner circle of the Order and yet he is also a known death eater. Do you really think that Albus would trust him so well if he knew what he had done? And frankly, I think that Snape to much of a coward to tell the truth now"  
  
The teens and Angel sat in few minuets silence thinking about Snape before Angel snapped out of it and asked,  
  
"So what was the good news?"  
  
Harry grinned like there was no tomorrow and said,  
  
"Well after Snape left, grandpa asked us to visit him over the Christmas holidays, he also said that my grandparents and James in going to be there"  
  
"Wow, that's great Harry, but you said no right? I mean we can't go" Ginny said sad  
  
"Of course I said yes, why couldn't we go?" Harry asked confused  
  
"Er, we were going to do the ceremony in the holidays" Mione said  
  
"Ohh, crap I completely forgot" Harry said devastated  
  
"It's ok, I'm sure that you can visit them in the Easter or something" Ginny said brightly  
  
"But I can't say no" Harry said  
  
"We know that this means a lot to you Harry, but you can't go, not until the ceremony is finished anyway" Mione said  
  
"I understand that, but we can't stay here. The school is supposed to close down over the holidays. We have no choice in the matter. It is either that or sleep in a hotel"  
  
"Close the school why?" Mione asked shocked  
  
"Well, given recent events, less then usual amount of students will leave the school, but about half or so will still leave and that weakens the defences a lot apparently, and the ministry and Albus reckon that Voldemort is getting more and more out of hand and don't think it safe enough for the students to stay with defences so weak, so everyone must go." Harry said weakly  
  
"So what do we do? I mean, if we can't stay here how are we supposed to do this. We can't do it at Dumbledore's house either since Angel wasn't exactly invited so what do we do?  
  
"I don't know really. Can't we just portkey us here and do the ceremony and then portkey back when we are done?" Ron asked  
  
"No that won't work. The ceremony needs to be properly prepared, and you can't always keep disappearing. It would be suspicious and even if we found a way, you can't portkey in Hogwarts without alerting the headmaster. I might be able to get by the wards, but there are so many other things that need to be done that I don't have the time for that. Let me think this through and I'll talk to you all again sometime before you leave"  
  
"Are you sure that you don't mind spending Christmas here alone?"  
  
"Harry you have to remember that you will be celebrating this Christmas again when you go back" Angel said and smiled  
  
December was passing painfully slowly. Finally December 13 came and Angel had an idea. They had discussed things but had never found a conclusion. They had assumed that there would be a lot of wards on Dumbledore's place, so they had ruled out Angel coming to theirs. They had pondered on the thought for ages, Angel had even cancelled her meetings with Harry to try and figure this out. It was on the 13th when all the teens arrived and saw Angel smiling a victory smile,  
  
"I think that I have found a solution. I just can't believe that I was so stupid before"  
  
"So what is it?" Mione asked excited  
  
"Well, we ruled out apparating, portkey and bunch of other things. But we never ruled out flying" Angel said cocky  
  
"Er, Angel I don't think that that will work. You can't just go off on a broom and fly back and forwards through the wards and expect no one to see you" Ron said softly  
  
"Not on a broom Ron. Have you forgotten that I am an Angel and that I have a set of wings and I can make my self invisible?"  
  
Ron blushed "I-I hadn't thought of that" He admitted  
  
"Ah, don't beat your self up about it, I kind of forgot to" Angel said sheepishly  
  
"You forgot that you... Ohh never mind, I wont even risk on getting into that one" Harry said shaken is head "But I believe that you were telling us your brilliant plan milady?"  
  
"That I was, that I was. Well you see, I researched a bit about Dumbledore's living arrangements and...  
  
"How do you know what house we will be staying at? I mean he is a Potter and Dumbledore after all, so he must have bunch of houses" Mione interrupted  
  
"But you forget Mione, that he is disowned so he has no right of any Potter estates. It goes straight to his son's when he is of age. And well technically he shouldn't get anything from his mother side either, or else her husband would most likely have divorced her. But anyway, his mother went behind her husbands back, she loved her son very much. At the time Albus was living in a wizarding orphanage that a distant cousin of his owned. His cousin was very poor, but Albus and he were very close and they stood by each other. Albus helped around a lot and he got to stay for free instead. His mother however knew that Albus couldn't stay there forever, so she had this house build for him. When Albus turned about twenty his uncle became ill. Soon after that Albus heard that his mother had built him a house and he wanted to move his cousin there, but he refused. He wanted to die in that orphanage with the children he loved. After about a month he died. He left Albus all he had, which wasn't much. Only the home, but Albus was also very poor and only twenty with no experience to take care of about fifty children. He didn't have the money to keep the little staff that used to work there, so he was forced to close the children's home down. He took it real bad I hear, he even still owns the place. But anyway, he moved into the house his mother had left him and expanded himself. Dedicated himself to help those who needed to be helped."  
  
"Wow, how do you know so much about him?" Harry asked  
  
"I am not an Angel for nothing Harry" Angel said mysteriously  
  
"But Angel how can you be sure that he still lives at his mother house? I mean he is the richest man in Britain so couldn't he buy himself another house?" Mione asked  
  
"No he is not quite that rich. There are few that are richer than him. The Potters, The Malfoys, The Changs and I believe that the Blacks and the Longbottoms are about the same as he is."  
  
"Wow, I'm richer that the headmaster" Draco said in awe  
  
"Yes, but I doubt that you will get much of it, unless your father dies before he gets the chance to disown you" Angel said  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to think about that"  
  
"Draco" Mione scolded  
  
"But Angel" Harry said ignoring the other two "I've seen my vault and I know that there is a lot, but Dumbledore and the Malfoy's must be much richer than that"  
  
"Harry the vault you've seen isn't the Potter fault. It is your personal vault, or you know it's for your school supplies, candy and other stuff children need. Your family vault is way bigger than that one. It even has three vaults built around the main one, I think that yours is the biggest one there"  
  
Harry sat there shocked and then asked "Why so big?"  
  
"Well, it is all of the Potter money, which I suppose includes Gryffindor moneys, and then of course Merlin's money to. There are of course, Merlin's, Gryffindor's and all the Potters family things to," Angel said  
  
"What about Slytherin?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't know really. That comes from your mother, and Dumbledore doesn't exactly know that so he doesn't handle that part. I do know though that when you turn sixteen, your guardian will get a report over all your things."  
  
"So Vernon will know how much I own?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore went and talked to the goblins, and he now handles the Potter fault. He can't touch it, or do anything with out your consent though. But he still manages how much money you spent and I think that you are not even allowed to use more than 1000 galleons at a time. So Dumbledore will get the report, and he is supposed to go over it with you but I doubt that he will though, him being him you know. But since Dumbledore doesn't know that your mother family also had an account you will get that report send to you I think or perhaps your uncle, I'm not sure"  
  
"But how do the goblins know then?"  
  
"They have their ways to know" Angel said smiling  
  
"Hem, I know that you want to know this Harry, but you can talk to Dumbledore or Angel about it later. Right now I think that we should get back at the plan. And Angel you never answered me about the house" Mione interrupted  
  
"Right anyway, well there is only a choice between those two. And before you say anything Mione I don't really know this. But Dumbledore settled down in his mothers house, and spent his money in other things. He did things to the house but I don't think that he bought another house. He could have gone a huge effort and made up a total new identity and bought a secret house that no one would know about for safety, but why would he take you there? Anyway, I checked the other house that is registered on his name and the old house is well not very stable and believe me when I say that you won't be staying there so there is only the other house left. Anyway, I know for a fact that there is supposed to be a small forest near the house. We can do it there. I think that the forest is still inside the wards, but I mean I don't think that they will get to suspicious about a bird"  
  
"A bird?" Draco asked confused  
  
"Yes, Now I will make myself invisible and just fly to the forest. Right before I enter I will conjure a bird and we will enter at the same time and no one will ever be wiser. This way I won't even enter the house itself. In a normal case, the wards should detect magic, but it is impossible with me"  
  
"This is the craziest idea I have ever heard" Ron muttered  
  
"Well you try and do any better then? Look I know it's farfetched but it is all that we have got" Angel said  
  
"Ok" Ron said "But how are we supposed to help you prepare everything? I mean Dumbledore would notice if Harry will disappear so often"  
  
"Well Harry doesn't have to. He can't actually help prepare it. I'll get all the things needed, but you need to help with it though. But Harry can't. Do you think that anyone will suspect something if you aren't with Harry?" Angel asked  
  
"Yes" The four teens answered together  
  
"Well that isn't good" Angel said to her self  
  
"What if we pretend to have a huge fight? And then you disappear, that wouldn't be suspicions" Harry suggested  
  
"Well, we could probably mange to do most the first time, but probably not all of it. I would have to see them about two or three times"  
  
"Well, right after we have our fight they go away sulking or what ever and no one will know any better, and then when you get back you will do all you can to avoid me and I suppose that if you come with an excuse no one will be suspicious of your second disappearance, and well you will just be screwed if you have to go back. And when we all have to go and to the ceremony itself, we just say that we wanted to talk and solve things out and went to get some privacy and got lost?"  
  
"I suppose that it could work" Angel said in another world  
  
"Hand me the mints please" Harry asked Alice  
  
They were in the Great Hall for dinner eating desert and chatting happily  
  
"Sure Harry, but what is it with you and mints?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been wondering that my self. It reminds me on the headmaster and his crazy obsession with Lemon drops"  
  
"Hehe, I just like mints that's all" A blushing Harry said, scratching his head nervously but thankfully was saved from more questions when the headmaster stood to address the students. Everyone stopped talking right away and looked at the powerful wizard.  
  
"I hope that you don't mind that I interrupted your desert a bit, but I've an announcement to make. It has been decided by the ministry and the school board that Hogwarts will be closed for Christmas-"Whispers and talking were heard and it didn't shut up until spoke up again, "Which means that every one of you have to go home for the holidays know that this will change plans with some of you since about the half of you were going to stay put, but we would not have done this if we had thought that it was not necessary. Now I suggest that you owl your parents or guardians about this arrangement and try making the stay as pleasant as possible, for maybe the chance to mend things won't be given later on. This is a war and you need to prepare your self for it. Now I think it is time for bed, pleasant dreams" Dumbledore said darkly  
  
The students started to talk as soon as the headmaster had finished and made a huge uproar on the way to bed. Alice and Lily however stayed but and looked devastated.  
  
"What is it girls?" Harry asked concerned  
  
"It's just that we weren't going home for the holidays. There are some family problems going on right now and my parents asked me to stay here so they could try and sort everything out with out me getting in the way"  
  
"And my parents have their 25 year old anniversary in the Christmas break and were going in a second honeymoon to celebrate and I was going to stay here so I wouldn't have to stay alone with my aunt Sara and my sister Petunia. My sister and I don't get along very well anymore"  
  
"I'm sure that it will fine. Don't you have any friends that you can stay at?" Mione asked  
  
"Well, we are each other best friends, and you guys are our closest friends after that and almost all our other friends stopped trusting us after we started to talk to you again" Lily said softly  
  
"Ohh" Mione said not really knowing what else to say, "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok. Not your fault, they should just grow up"  
  
There was a few minuets silence before Alice yelled up all of the sudden  
  
"Where are you guys going?"  
  
"Huhh?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, you said that you lived millions miles away and that you couldn't go back because of an attack and you said that you were staying here for Christmas, so now where are you going?"  
  
"Err, actually, I talked to the headmaster few days ago and he asked me to stay with him over the holidays Harry said awkwardly  
  
"Oh. Why?" Alice asked surprised  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did he ask you and not the rest of us?"  
  
"Well, since we were accepted into Hogwarts and we don't have another home, the headmaster has the responsibility to keep us safe when we can't stay at the school" Harry lied  
  
"Ohh, that makes sense I suppose. But what do you guys think that we should do?"  
  
"Why don't we go and talk to the headmaster?" Harry suggested  
  
The others just shrugged so off they went to speak to the old man.  
  
"Jelly Beans" Harry said and stepped to the round staircase  
  
"Enter" Dumbledore's voice said  
  
"Good evening sir" Harry said  
  
"Good evening children. What can I do for you at this hour?" Dumbledore asked merrily  
  
Mione looked at her watch "Guys maybe we should have come here later, it's after curfew"  
  
"It doesn't matter now Miss Granger, you are already here," The headmaster said with his eyes twinkling like usual "So what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you see me and Alice have a problem. We were supposed to stay here over the Christmas holidays and now that we can't we don't know where to go" Lily explained  
  
"I see, and why is it that you are unable to go home?"  
  
"Well, my parents are celebrating their 25 year old anniversary by going to a second honeymoon this Christmas, and my sister went to live with my aunt over the holidays."  
  
"Why can't you stay with your aunt?" Dumbledore questioned  
  
Lily blushed but answered anyway "Well, my sister and I don't get along very well anymore"  
  
"I'm sure that you could manage over such a short period of time and besides this would be the perfect opportunity to mend things with her before it might be to late" Dumbledore said gravely  
  
Lily looked down on her shoes and took a deep breath before looking straight in Dumbeldore eyes and saying, "You don't understand. My sister and me may have been very close at one point in my life but it doesn't work like that anymore. My parents are the only ones that can managed to control us and that's for a week at the most, then my sister usually leaves to visit a friend and my aunt is an old lady and she can't handle us both"  
  
"Explain yourself better. Why do you and your sister get along so badly? You are a not exactly the type to pick a fight at every chance"  
  
"Well, my sister and I used to be best mates, until I got my Hogwarts letter. Then she got a little distant; I think she was just a little jealous because she didn't get any. But anyway, we were still closer than most sisters, but each year Patty got more distant, she always became more and more jealous but she also knew that it wasn't my fault so we still got along nicely. But then the about three years ago something bad happened. You see my sister goes to a nice muggle school right by our neighborhood, so she lives at home and that year this new kid came and he and Patty started dating. He was also somehow related to magical people, I don't know how though because he and his family are muggles but I somehow he knows that we exist. One day he tells my sister about the other world and when my sister finds out that he knows she tells him that I am one of them. But the thing is that he isn't jealous like Patty, he just hated us all together. Calls us freaks and everything, he even attacked me once just for being in the same room with him. Slowly he poisoned Patty's mind and I wasn't there to help her. And that night when he attacked me we got into a fight. A big fight. I told her that she should dump Vernon, that he wasn't good for her. He was nothing but trouble but she stood up to him, said all those horrible things to me a-and" Lily started to sob "And ever since then we can't stay in the same room, almost not even the same house" Tears were leaking down Lily's face but yet she still looked into the headmasters eyes, but of course she didn't know that he could read her mind or she probably would have looked away "I suppose that I could call me parents and they would definitely cancel their trip for me but, I wanted them to enjoy their trip, they deserve it"  
  
After a while Dumbledore spoke up  
  
"I understand dear, I will figure something out don't worry. But what about you Alice, why can't you go home?"  
  
Alice blushed a little  
  
"My parents just asked me to stay here so they could sort some stuff out"  
  
"And you can't owl them and tell them that you can't? I'm sure that they wouldn't mind"  
  
"No I really can't go. I would have asked if I could stay with Frank, but we are having some problems and I think that he needs a little time for himself"  
  
"Alright, I can talk to your parents for you then"  
  
"No, I just can't go home" Alice said  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Alice looked down for a few minutes before saying, "My parents are getting divorced and they need to sell the house and buy new ones and settle everything down, and I would only get in the way."  
  
"I'm sure your parents could figure something out," Dumbledore reasoned  
  
Alice looked down again and then said, "My mom is in America because she got a promotion. I can't stay with her because she has to find a house, get settled in her job and everything. At first I was supposed to stay with my dad, but frankly I don't want to"  
  
"I understand that you cannot stay with your mother, but you understand that this is serous and I can't find you any place unless you have a good enough reason. The reason for your mother is good enough but just the fact that you don't feel like spending time with your father is not. I don't know what happened to make you come to make that decision but you must understand that there are chances that you won't ever see him again"  
  
"I know and I've thought about that but I'm not ready to forgive him or see him yet. I can't stay with him and if you can't help I understand, I'll just figure something else out" Alice said softly  
  
Dumbledore looked the girl over and then asked  
  
"Why can't you stay with your father?"  
  
Alice took a deep breath before saying "My mom never was going to take that job because she new that dad and I would be more happy here, but then dad told her that he was leaving her for my mom's best friend, my godmother actually and that they had been having an affair for three years now and that she was pregnant and he was going to marry her as soon as possible. The baby is supposed to be born sometime in this month the healer said and the most chances are that it will happen at Christmas and I don't want to be there. They ruined my moms and my own life" Alice said  
  
Dumbledore thought for a while before nodding and saying "Alright I'll see what I can do"  
  
"Thank you sir" Alice said softly and then the five teens headed for bed  
  
The next couple of days past by quickly. James still didn't know that he was spending Christmas with Harry and his mates and that worked just fine for Harry who was by the way panicking on what to by for Christmas gifts. Dumbledore was loaning them some money until they got back and could pay him back. About a week before the holidays, Harry and his friends went too Diagon Alley to shop, because Hogsmede was still closed since the attack.  
  
It had taken Harry a while to get Dumbledore to agree too let them go too Diagon Alley so they could do all their shopping on a school day but finally they had gotten permission.

The seven teens walked together after the busy street on a cold snowy day for the first time since they had been there. Harry looked around and noticed that the famous city was a lot different here then back home. There were most of the same shops, only they looked newer in the future, and then there were some shops Harry had never seen or heard of before. Some of the shops had also yet too build, but the teens managed fine while they were there. 

They decided too split up and then meet in the bookshop after about an hour. Harry and the rest of the time travellers went too a pet store because Draco and Ginny had already decided hat too give the girls since neither of them had a pet that was exactly what they were getting them. 15 minuets later they stepped out again with a tiny black kitten that could easily fit in Harry's hand. The cat was for Lily but for Alice they had gotten an owl because they knew how much she wanted one. It was a medium size owl and strangely it was blue with black wings. It was very beautiful in a strange kind of way. After that Hermione wanted too go too the bookshop where she bought Alice a book on how too prank your worst enemy. When they were about too leave she accidentally found the perfect gift for Lily. It was a magical diary. It wasn't like the one Tom Riddle had though, this one was forest green with a golden eye in front of it where it seemed that there was missing a piece where the key fit. The shop keeper said that the book was charmed so no one except she or a close blood relative could open it and that then he even had too have a key and the key would work unless the owner would want it too. The book it self contained many different spells, such as a spell where you could feel what the person who wrote in it was feeling when you read it. The book was very expensive so Ron paid the half. That meant that only Harry was left and Ron had yet too find something for Alice. In the end he just bought her a t-shirt that said Groove on.

Harry still had no idea what too get for the girls when he stepped inside a jewel store. After a while of looking he bought a golden bracelet with a hart for Alice and for Lily he bought a necklace. It was perfect for Lily really. It had a Lily on it, an emerald green Lily even. It was truly magnificent.

Meanwhile Lily and Alice were just as stumped as Harry. They had bought everyone some percents except Harry. For Hermione, Lily and Alice had gotten a book, for Ron they also gave a book, on his favourite sport. For Draco they had bought a game. It was really a lot like twister in the muggle world but slightly modified. For Ginny Alice had bought a ring, and Lily had bought her a skirt. That only left Harry. Finally though Alice decided just too give him a robe. It was a pitch-black robe, with a gold trimming around the sides. Lily however still had no idea what to get her son until she saw a amulet. It was golden and almost glowed from power. Around the sides a beautiful blue and green bird of some kind, a black stag, yellow lion and a soft brown giraffe with silver spots and across the middle the exact imaged of Harry's lightning scar was. The amulet itself was more expensive then all the other present together, but somehow Lily felt like she had to buy it. 10 minutes later all of the seven teens were sitting in side the Leaky Cauldron drinking a hot butterbear.  
  
Unlike most times Harry was first to get out of bed they a week later.  
  
"Well someone is exited" Draco mumbled as he dressed himself  
  
"Yeah Harry shut up or you'll wake Mr. Moody over there" Ron snapped  
  
"Mr. Moody?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow  
  
"James Potter, the guy that bullies us although mainly you, the spoiled brat in the bed opposite you, the infamous prankster that my brothers have idolized their whole lives...  
  
"Ok I get your point, although I must say that I find it rather funny that the twins adore them so much" Harry said amused  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, it's not like they know who they are, they only know that there was a group that called themselves the marauders and that they were the best pranksters ever" Harry said and then added as an afterthought "Maybe we should tell them when we get back"  
  
"I thought that you didn't like the attention P-Jameson?" Draco growled  
  
"Someone woke up the wrong side of bed," Harry said ignoring the boy  
  
"Urgh, let's go the girls are waiting for us, but you know Harry, I think that I like you better when you sleep" Ron said irradiated  
  
"I resent that comment," Harry said in mock anger as he went down the stairs  
  
"Hem, hem" An icy voice said  
  
"Ohh not you to Mione. It's almost Christmas you should be happy not moping around like those two" Harry said pointing at the two sleepy boys  
  
"Mione, please help us? He is driving us nuts I'm telling you"  
  
"Ohh, shut it Ron, you're the one that is always complaining that he's never happy in the mornings" Mione scolded  
  
"Hey guys" Alice and Lily greeted as they came down and joined the others  
  
"Hey girls, so have you talked to the headmaster?" Harry asked  
  
"Yep, he said that had it all covered but he still didn't want to tell us where we are going" Lily said rubbing her eyes  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. But I'm hungry lets go and eat something" Harry said not even waiting for a reply before he dashed out of the common room  
  
"Well, he's... chipper this morning" Lily said dryly  
  
"No shit," Draco mumbled before following Harry's lead.  
  
Soon almost the entire school was in the Great Hall eating  
  
"Pass me t-  
  
"he mints please" Draco finished before Harry  
  
"My my, I must be getting predictable" Harry mused in amusement  
  
"Yes, I totally agree, you are getting way too predictable my Lord. This has to stop" Mione mocked  
  
"You know that I think that you may have a point milady," Harry said with an evil smile  
  
"What are you thinking Harry?" Mione asked carefully not liking the look on Harry's face  
  
"Nothing, It's just that I think that you are running out on mashed potatoes my dear" And before Mione had the chance to do anything Harry threw a handful right in Mione's face  
  
"HARRY" She shrieked and the whole hall turned around to see what the problem was "You are so going to regret that" The girl said furious and grabbed some yoghurt and threw it right at Harry  
  
"Oh no you didn't" Draco said  
  
"Oh yes I did"  
  
"FOODFIGHT" Ginny yelled all of the sudden and before you knew it food was all over the place. It took the professors good twenty minutes to calm the Hall down  
  
"Now, go and change and then get to the garages. Mr. Jameson, Mr. White, Mr. Milroy, Miss, White, Miss Granger, Miss Evans and Miss Green will you please wait"  
  
The five excited students walked slowly towards the head table when everyone excepts the marauders were gone.  
  
"Now I do not want to see this kind of behaviour ever again. Do you understand me?" Professor McGonagall said in a dangerous voice  
  
"Yes ma'am" The teens chorused  
  
"Good, but I will still take 10 points from each of you"  
  
"But professor, Lily and Alice had nothing to do with it. It is unfair that they should get punished for something they weren't involved in the first place" Harry protested  
  
"Hem, hem I do believe that I was not either involved. If I remember correctly it was you and Mione that started and Ginny who yelled food fight," Ron said annoyed  
  
"I don't care" Minerva snapped "Then you should just have stopped them or something"  
  
"How were we supposed to do that when you couldn't even do it?" Draco protested  
  
"I believe that that will be another 10 points Mr. Milroy"  
  
"Ohh, come on Minerva, it was just a bit of harmless Christmas fun, don't be so harsh on them" Dumbledore interfered  
  
"You think everything is harmless for crying out loud," The witch snapped  
  
"I do not," Dumbledore said in mock shock  
  
"Hem, hem. Professor?" James said startling the other five teens that hadn't noticed them before  
  
"Ahh, James I didn't notice you there, but well I believe that it is time to go. Why don't you say good-bye to your friends? The carriages are leaving. Mr. Black I do believe that you will be joining us?"  
  
"Yes sir" Sirius said shyly  
  
"Good, good, now hurry you two" Dumbledore said to Peter and Moony  
  
The four boys said quick good byes with promises to write and soon they were ready to go.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Moony asked the remaining five teens  
  
"Er, no" Mione said awkwardly  
  
"Don't worry about them Remus, they will be fine now hurry before you miss your ride"  
  
Remus and Peter nodded and left the Hall  
  
"Now Minerva do you have my trunk?"  
  
"Yes, I placed it with the other trunks, the house elves will pick them up later" Minerva snapped  
  
"Good, now...  
  
"Er, sir?" Lily said carefully "What about Alice and me?"  
  
"I didn't tell you? Silly me, it must have slipped my mind" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like no tomorrow  
  
"And where are we going?" Alice asked  
  
"Ahh, yes well I thought about putting you in a hotel but then I thought that it wouldn't be very nice over Christmas and remembered that you and Harry and his friends are quiet the pals, so I just decided that you will come with us"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"to my house of course" Dumbledore beamed  
  
"That's fantastic" Harry beamed and hugged his two friends along with his friends, while James's reaction was not exactly the same.  
  
"WHAT? Jameson is coming with us?"  
  
"Yes Harry is coming with us," Dumbledore corrected  
  
"B-but he's evil g- sir, why does he have to come with us? Couldn't someone else have taken him?" He whined like a baby  
  
"I invited Harry and his friends to stay with me over the holidays in the beginning of this month because I wanted to, not because I felt that I had to. And you have no say in this James" Dumbledore said sternly  
  
"But, it will ruin everything" James whined.  
  
"If you really don't like Harry so much, then you can just stay away from him"  
  
"But then I'll have to treat you differently" He said sad  
  
"No you won't. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Draco all know and I believe that Lily and Alice can be trusted just fine," Dumbledore said smiling  
  
"They know? How?" James said in shock  
  
"I told them. But I don't think that this is the right time to talk about this James. We can discuss this later, your parents are probably waiting for as at the house"  
  
"Wait! I'm supposed to spend Christmas with Potter of all people," Lily said finally over coming her shock  
  
"Lucky you" James said winking at her and the next thing she knew she was portkeyed away.  
  
The eleven people landed harshly on the ground and no one managed to stand expect Dumbledore ,Minerva and Sirius, everyone else lay in a one big bundle on the ground.  
  
"Wow" Ginny said softly when she finally managed to stand.  
  
They were standing in front of Dumbledore's house. Or rather Palace. It was truly beautiful. There were fountains, statues and benches decorating the whole front yard. There were roses that would have made Harry's aunt cry from jealousy, the flowers were from all sizes and forms, from pink to black. There were little paths for walking and then there was a small pond near the front door, with a huge oak tree by the side with a swing attached to it.  
There was a double huge heavy door at the main entrance and the beautiful windows were in all kind of shapes. There were plants growing up the side of the manor and there was a huge balcony on the second floor. It was spectacular. There were no words for the house. It reminded Harry of some of the old manors that he had seen in muggles movies from the Middle Ages, except this was just more beautiful.  
  
"I'm glad you like it" Dumbledore chuckled. Everyone expect James, Minerva and Dumbledore were standing –in Harry's case sitting- with their mouths open in shock  
  
"I-it's beautiful Professor" Harry said recovering first  
  
"And you haven't even seen the back or inside. James will have to take you in tour around the house later, won't you James?" Dumbledore said with a pointed look  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Now stop with the sir thing already, we aren't in school anymore"  
  
"Yes sir. I mean, ohh forget it lets just go" James snapped and started walking towards the front door. Before James managed to open it though the door opened by it's self, or so it seemed. When you looked down you could see a nicely dressed house elf standing proud"  
  
"Welcome home Master Dumbledore, it is nice to see you again Master James" the house elf said bowing slightly  
  
"Thank you Teddy" Dumbledore said nicely "This is Harry Jameson, Ronald White his sister Virgina White, Draco Milroy, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, Alice Green and Sirius Black and you probably remember Professor Mcgonagall?"  
  
"Ohh, yes, Miss Minerva, Teddy remember her"  
  
"Good, now these people will be staying here over Christmas. Can you show them their rooms"  
  
"Yes Master Dumbledore, I'll show the nice gests and the new Master their new rooms. Follow Teddy please"  
  
"Oh, and Teddy, I need to see you when you are done ok?"  
  
"Yes Master Dumbledore. Oh and Master Harold and Miss Mary are waiting for Master"  
  
"Alright Teddy"  
  
"Please follow Teddy, we can start by Master James room"  
  
"No we don't need to go there, I know where my room is," James said harshly  
  
"You should treat him better you know. He isn't some sort of slave," Mione snapped  
  
"Later Mione" Harry said softly  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Hey Teddy right? You can start by showing us James room, I want to see it"  
  
"Yes Mr. Sirius" Teddy said and led the teens up the beautiful stairs  
  
"Wow this place his huge" Ginny said, "How many floors are there Teddy?"  
  
"There are three floors Miss Ginny, the main floor, the second floor and the third floor"  
  
"Oh ok" Ginny said as she walked in a Hallway which was brown with portraits all over the place. Finally after they had walked for ages Ginny spoke up again  
  
"Is there much longer to go Teddy?"  
  
"No, Master James sleeps in wing A along with Master Harold and Master Dumbledore, and you will be sleeping in Wing B Miss Ginny"  
  
"Ok Teddy"  
  
Five minuets later Teddy stopped in front of double doors and opened the door. The room was huge; it was all made of dark wood, with a cosy light in it though. There was a king size bed in the Gryffindor colours in the middle of the room, and then there was a huge fireplace in one of the corners. There was a dark red sofa in the other corner, and then there was a closet, a door that let towards the balcony and a door that most likely let to the bathroom. There was a cosy blanket also in the Gryffindor colours on the floor and a few portraits and pictures were around the room. In fact the whole room was made in Gryffindor style.  
  
"One is loyal to his house" Lily muttered under her breath  
  
"This is Master James room, Master Dumbledore's room is the one across this one, but you can not enter that one with out permission from the Master and Master Harold and Mary are in the room next to this one"  
  
"Wow it's beautiful" Alice said "And you own it?" She asked James. James just smirked and nodded his head.  
  
"Now, you must follow Teddy" The little house elf said and left the room.  
  
They didn't walk as long this time; they stopped at the door next to Harold and Mary's.  
  
"Teddy why are we using this room? This is the last Master room right?"  
  
"Yes Master James, this is Master Harry's room" Teddy said as he opened the door. The room was very similar to James's room. This room was decorated in a lighter tone; the walls were creamy on the colour, with a tad of baby blue. There was also a king size room in the middle of this room, in the same colour as the walls, there was a baby blue sofa set in one of the corners and opposites it was a fireplace in a bit darker shade of blue. It was just as big as James's fireplace. Between the bed and the fireplace was a closet and a nightstand and a door.  
  
"This is the door to the bathroom Master Harry" Teddy said pointing to the door, "And the other door is to the balcony" Harry turned around and there was another door behind the curtains that led to the balcony, but unlike James's balcony's this ones let to the back yard, not the front one.  
  
"Teddy, why is Harry getting this room and why are you calling him Master? He isn't a Master like I am" James said annoyed  
  
"Yes he is. Teddy is just doing what Master Dumbledore asked him to do. Teddy is sorry of this bothered Master James" Teddy said looking at the floor  
  
Before James could yell at the poor house elf Mione spoke up "It's ok Teddy" She said kindly "But why is there an extra room?"  
  
"This used to be Masters Dumbledore's mothers room before she past away. It hasn't been used since, but Teddy and the other house elf's are good elf's and clean it well"  
  
"I'm sure you do, but why don't you show us our rooms now?" Mione said kindly  
  
"Yes Miss Hermione" the elf said smiling  
  
"Er, Teddy?" Ginny said as the left the room  
  
"Yes Miss Ginny?"  
  
"Is there a possibility that me and Mione can be together in a room?"  
  
"Yes Miss Ginny, you can have this room. It is the one of the big rooms in the B wing," Teddy said opening another room  
  
The room was soft yellow. There were two queen size beds in soft green one each side of the room. There was a nightstand by each bed and two closets by the walls nearest the beds. A small fireplace in soft green was in one of the corners and two armchairs in yellow and a small coffee table was in the other corner of the room. A small bookshelf full of muggle novels was also standing between the beds. And a door that led to the bathroom was beside the bookcase.  
  
"Teddy is sorry, but there is no balcony in this room"  
  
"That is fine Teddy, we don't need a balcony, this room is fantastic" Ginny said happy "Hey Mione, you get the bed nearest the main door" Ginny said  
  
"You don't get to choose Gin, your stuff is already at the other bed anyway" Mione said pointing at Ginny's things  
  
"Oh, but well it's the bed I wanted anyway so..."  
  
"So the missies like the room"  
  
"Yes teddy, we love it" Mione said smiling  
  
"Hey Teddy, do you have something similar for us two?" Ron asked pointing at him and Draco"  
  
"Yes Teddy does, come follow Teddy" The house elf said exited  
  
The boy's room was almost exactly the same as the girls. Expect it was all in blue  
  
"Hey Teddy, can Alice and me also get a room like that?" Lily asked  
  
"Yes Misses Lily and Alice you can. There is just one more double room that the kind misses can have" The elf said literary bouncing up and down with excitement and then he led the other two girls to the room next to Mione and Ginny's. It to was the same as the other two expect it was pink and orange"  
  
"There is a door behind those curtains that lead to misses Ginny and Hermions Room" Teddy said  
  
"Fantastic Teddy" Lily exclaimed happily  
  
"Ok, so now it's just me eh?" Sirius said, "Just do me a favour Teddy and don't led me have a pink room"  
  
"Yes Mr. Sirius, I know just what room to give you Mr. Sirius" Teddy said and ran out of the room closely followed by the rest of the teens. Sirius room, was next to the other boy's room, and was very cosy to. It was grey and maroon. It was very similar to the other rooms expect it was a bit smaller since it was just a single room.  
  
The nine teens headed happily downstairs to meet up with the headmaster and Mr. and Mrs. Potter and found them in the living room.  
  
The living room had been decorated for Christmas was beautiful and there was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Almost as big as the ones that always were in the Great Hall on Christmas. The room it self was also very nice. There was a leather couch and bunch of armchairs that matched. And in the couch was sitting the headmaster talking to two people that were sitting in the armchairs.  
  
"So how did you like your rooms?" Dumbledore asked nicely  
  
"They were fantastic Professor Dumbledore. Thank you so much" Lily said happily  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Now take a seat and I'll have the house elf's bring us cookies and milk"  
  
"My Albus, this is quiet the crowd I see" a young looking woman said. She had Raven Black Hair that reached at her mid back, and she had soft blue eyes, she had a slender body and was very beautiful, the man next to her that had to be her husband, had autumn brown hair that was sticking everywhere, he had hazel brown eyes like James and was wearing classes. He was rather muscular and very handsome  
  
"Well yes, but don't worry, they are very nice people. The top students actually, if Remus and Severus were here all of the best students of the school would be here" Dumbledore said happily  
  
"That's fantastic, I'm Mary Kirsten, James mother by the way and this is Harold Harrison Potter my husband"  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Potter. I'm Hermione Granger but all my friends just call me Mione, and this is Ron and Ginny White, and that's Lily Evans and Alice Green and the boy in the wheelchair that looks exactly like James in Harry Jameson" Mione said  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all. So why are you all here?"  
  
"I invited them all" Dumbledore said before everyone could say anything. There was something in his voice that told the Potters that he would explain later  
  
"Hey gr- professor I mean, why-  
  
"James how many times do I have to tell you that I am not professor or sir or headmaster when we are out of school?"  
  
James blushed and said "But what about them?"  
  
"I told you that most of them know already. In fact Lily and Alice are the only ones that don't know"  
  
"Know what?" Alice couldn't help her self but ask  
  
"That me and James here are related. You see Harold is my son, which makes James here my grandchild"  
  
Lily and Alice gaped at the two of them.  
  
"Yes well, but grandpa, why did Teddy give Jameson the other Master room and why did he always call him master Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed but said nothing  
  
"You are in my mothers old room?" Dumbledore asked curiously  
  
"Er, yeah. But I can switch rooms if you want professor"  
  
"No, no I suppose that I should have known I'm just a little surprised that's all. Just feel free and make yourself at home" Dumbledore said smiling "And it goes for you kids too. You can call me Albus when we are not at school"  
  
"Hang on you are in grannies room?" Harold asked  
  
Harry just nodded shyly  
  
"But I thought that only family was allowed to stay there"  
  
"It usually is Harold, Teddy just made a mistake. It can happen to everyone. But I think that you should show the children the back yard before dinner James" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes grandpa"  
  
The teens stood up to leave but Dumbledore said  
  
"Harry, could you wait a second, the rest of you can just go Harry will be there shortly"  
  
"What is it si- I mean Albus?"  
  
"Wait a second Harry. Teddy" Dumbledore yelled and with a pop the house elf was there  
  
"Did Master Dumbledore call Teddy sir?"  
  
"Yes I did Teddy. I need to discuss a few things with you Teddy. You see even if Harry is a Master you can't call him that. You have to call him Mr. Harry Ok?"  
  
"But Master Harry is Master Harry" Teddy said confused "Was I a bad elf? Was Teddy bad?" The elf asked devastated  
  
"No you were a good elf Teddy. It's just that James, Sirius and Lily and Alice can't know that Harry is Master Harry so you have to call him Mr. Harry. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Master Dumbledore. Was there anything else?"  
  
"Could you show Harry the back yard after in a minute?" The house elf just nodded so Dumbeldore continued "As you can see Harry, I have to explain a few things to Harold and Mary, how much can I tell them?"  
  
"Do you have to tell them? I would rather not have them know?"  
  
"This is absurd dad, you don't have to ask a permission from a boy, and my James says that he is criminal even"  
  
"I am not. James is a liar," Harry said hurt  
  
"Don't you go and call my son a liar foolish boy. You can not ge-  
  
"Harold" Dumbledore said sternly "Leave Harry alone, he is not a criminal. But don't you see Harry that if I don't tell him anything they will still think that?" Dumbledore said softly to Harry  
  
"I suppose, but don't tell them more than you have to"  
  
"Now you listen boy, I will not tolerate you giving orders to my father like that. My dad is an important man and-  
  
"Harold" Dumbledore said angry "Stop it"  
  
"No I won't dad. He is a death eater, James told us about him. He told us that he was a parselmouth and everything. And frankly I don't understand why you are being so kind to him"  
  
"Albus, maybe I should leave. I don't want to ruin everyone's Christmas" Harry said softly  
  
"You are not going anywhere Harry and Harold Shut up, I'm trying to tell you the truth. Harry may be a parselmouth but he is in no way evil. In fact he and James used to be very close until he found out what Harry could do. The fact is that Harry is not really Harry Jameson, he is Harry Potter and he is James's son from the future"  
  
There was dead silence and then Mary and Harold fainted

I'm sorry with the late update everybody but I´ve been super busy with all the school work the teatchers are giving us, in fact I most likely never would have been able too update this so soon if one of my teacters hadn´t been sick. I wrote most of this in school, so I hope it is not too badly written.

But anyway I know that nothing that much happens in this chapter, or that nothing much has happened in the last few chapters but I promise that in about a chapter or two things will really be cracking up.

Anyway I hoped you all liked the chapter and please R&R

baby harry: I'm sorry about the bad spelling and grammar, I'll try too be better in the future... I'm in tenth grade actually and next year I'll be start high school I think you call it. But I don't think you understand that because I don't think we have the same school system. You see the mane reason my spelling is so horrible is because I am Icelandic and most of the English I know I've learnt from TV.... But anyway I'm really flattered that you would do that just too read my story. I really hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your review...

coolwhip0306: Well like you read Sirius, Lily and Alice are all there and Remus will probably join them in the next chapter ï 


	16. The ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything you may recognize from the HP world!

A/N: Hello, I'm finally updating again... I'm really sorry for being so long, but I have been in Þórsmörk, with my school for the last four days, and in there is no electricity there or anything so I couldn't write anything. But anyhow, I'm back now so no need to worry, I have two chapters ready, this one and the next one but I'm not posting the next one until to morrow because I have to check it over again. Anyway I'm sorry again, but on with the story.....

Chapter 16: The ceremony  
  
"I don't know if I should be offended or not" Harry mused as he watched his grandparents lying on the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Hmmm, I must say that I do not think that I have ever seen Mary so shocked"  
  
"Mmmm Professor?"  
  
"It's Albus or granddad for you mister"  
  
"Sorry, but do you think that it was a good idea to tell them the truth?" Harry said worried  
  
"Don't worry about it so much Harry. Now I believe that you should join your friends, Teddy if you would?"  
  
"Yes Master Dumbledore" Teddy said and bowed before leading Harry to the back yard.  
  
With a wave of Dumbledore's wand the two people woke up with a start. It took them a minute to realise that they were lying on the floor but when they had seated themselves again Mary was the first one to break the silence  
  
"I-is it true?"  
  
"Yes it is. But you must understand that this cannot leave this room. And James can under no circumstances know about this" Dumbledore said sternly  
  
"B-but how can it be? I mean you can't travel through time," Mary stressed  
  
"So you told them?" A new voice said coming from the doors  
  
"Ah, Minerva, why don't you have a seat?"  
  
"So she knew about this and I didn't? Why didn't you tell me dad?"  
  
"It was not mine to tell and beside, I had no doubt that James had been telling you about this servant of the Dark Lord"  
  
"Poor Harry, James hates him" Mary said devastated  
  
"No he doesn't. He just doesn't know it, but he will realise it soon enough"  
  
"But how can you be so sure that he is telling the truth?" Harold asked not completely convinced  
  
"I just know Harold"  
  
"So you just believe any kid that comes to you and says that he is from the future"  
  
"Harry didn't come to me and tell me. I didn't find out until the same night James stopped being Harry's friend. The same night I was going to expel him"  
  
"What? Why? what happened?" Mary asked  
  
"I'm sure James told you that on the first night of the duelling club it was discovered that Harry can speak to snakes? Yes anyway, James and Harry got in a huge fight, although it was James that did most of the bashing though. But anyway, James was just hurt that his friends that he had trusted and liked so much had lied to him. Anyway, I made a huge mistake and just assumed that he was evil and took him and his friends to my office and there I forced him to show me his arm, and I don't think that I have to say that there was of course no mark but yet I was not convinced. Harry on the other hand had had enough unsurprisingly and ran off saying that he would not be staying here any longer. His friends were very worried about him and wanted me to search for him but I refused so Hermione made a deal with me and said that if I helped find Harry she would make sure that I would get to know what I wanted. Me, Poppy and Draco found Harry eventually and brought him to the Hospital wing where he and I talked. He refused at first but Hermione managed somehow to convince him" Dumbledore said  
  
"Why did you bring him to the hospital wing?" Mary asked concerned  
  
"I cannot say. I'm sorry dear, but it is Harry's personal matter" Dumbledore said looking apologetic  
  
"I understand" Mary said  
  
"He really looks like James too," Harold said grinning  
  
"And you, the only difference between James and you is that James has my nose and hair color, and he is a bit more slender than you but are still almost the same" Mary said  
  
"Yeah, but still he looks exactly like James, except that he is in a wheelchair and he looks a lot thinner" Harold said and then he said "Why is he in a wheelchair anyway?"  
  
Dumbledore however was saved from answering when Teddy came in announcing that Dinner was served.  
  
----------MEANWHILE------------  
  
Teddy led Harry to the back yard. It was just as big as the front one, but this one was still a lot different. For once there was a huge quidditch field there, and a tennis field and a huge swimming pool and all round the yard was a huge forest.  
  
/This must be the forest Angel was talking about/ Harry thought as he watched his friends play a quidditch match  
  
He carefully snuck behind Lily and Mione who were sitting and watching the game and yelled right in their ears  
  
"HARRY" Mione yelled  
  
"Sorry about that" Harry said sheepishly  
  
"Mhpf" Mione said looking back at the sky  
  
"So how did you get James and Sirius to agree to come near us?"  
  
"Ron challenged them to a game. It's Ron, Draco and Ginny against James Sirius and Alice" Mione said still watching "James and his team is winning"  
  
"Hmm" Harry said looking longingly to the sky  
  
"You like to fly Harry?" Lily asked in surprise  
  
"Yeah" Harry said dreamily  
  
"You any good?"  
  
"I guess I'm ok" Harry said shyly  
  
"Ok? He was made a seeker in our first year after he had flown a broom once" Mione said  
  
"Wow really? First years can play at your school?"  
  
"No not really but Harry got permission though. He's really good. I bet that he could beat James easily" Mione stood up for Harry  
  
"Nah" Harry said modestly" I haven't even been on a broom for since the beginning of my fifth year" He said  
  
"Really why not?" Lily asked  
  
"I was put in a life time ban by my DADA teacher after the first game for attacking Draco in the muggle style" Harry said bitterly  
  
"Really? I never knew that you were the jealous type" Lily said shocked  
  
"Oh no, Harry's team won the game. Draco has never actually beaten Harry in a game, it was he who was the jealous prat" Mione said  
  
"Then why did Harry attack him if he won?"  
  
"Draco provoked him and the twins" Mione said like it would explain everything which it didn't so she continued "When they had all landed Draco started to make fun of the twins, who are Rons and Ginnys brothers. They are not exactly the riches people in the world but they are still good people, but anyway Draco was making some bad comments about them and the twins were going to attack him, but Harry held one of them back and the girls held the other one. But then Draco insulted Harry's mom, and if there is something you just don't do it is insulting Harry parents. Harry flipped and he and one of the twins launched at Draco. I think they managed a few ok punches before they were dragged apart and no one got hurt either"  
  
"Isn't it a bit much to put them in a life time ban then? And didn't you say that the both twins got punished?"  
  
"They did, your old DADA teacher was a hag and she decided to punish them all" Mione said shrugging  
  
Before Lily could say anything else Teddy appeared announcing that dinner was served  
  
Teddy led all of them to the dining room where the adults were already waiting.  
  
"So what did you do?" Dumbledore asked the children  
  
"White challenged us to a game"  
  
"Isn't the number a bit unfair?" Mary asked  
  
"Granger and Evans just watched and Green was with me and Sirius"  
  
"Oh, ok. So who won?" Harold asked interested  
  
"Me" James said smugly  
  
Hermione muttered something under her breath but thankfully no one heard her except Lily who was sitting next to her and unfortunately Harry was sitting opposite her and was the victim of Lily's drink.  
  
"What did you say Granger?" James asked  
  
Hermione glared at him and said icily "I don't believe that I was talking to you James, and my name is Hermione"  
  
"Er, yeah so Harry dear, do you play any quidditch?" Harold who was sensing an argument coming chanced the subject  
  
A painful expression came on Harry's face and before he could answer James did  
  
"Of course he doesn't"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harold asked  
  
"It's obvious isn't it? I mean Death eaters don't exactly have the time to play around, and besides it isn't like he can move properly"  
  
"James, apologies now" Harold scolded  
  
"No I wont, it's the truth"  
  
Harry looked at his father hurt and said "Actually it isn't. I used to fly once"  
  
"Used to?" Harold asked "I mean surely you can fly when you get out of that chair right?"  
  
"No, I don't think so" Harry said depressed  
  
"Why what happened?" Mary asked  
  
Harry just looked down at his plate not knowing what to say but thankfully Hermione and Ron came to the rescue  
  
"He used to play seeker in our team at school before we came here. He even made the team in first year, after he had flown a broom once. He's a natural," Mione said smiling at Harry awkwardness  
  
"But why don't you anymore?" Harold asked  
  
Harry just shrugged and Ron answered  
  
"Well after the first game in our fifth year he was put in a life time ban by our ex DADA teacher. It was so unfair, she is a total hag," Ron explained  
  
"So he isn't even that good? Got put in a ban with out ever winning the cup?" James said glaring at Harry  
  
" Yes he is. He won in our third year actually and the only mach he has ever lost was in that same year and that was only because of the Dementors came to the field and Harry fainted right before he could catch the snitch"  
  
"Then why did ya lose in the other years?"  
  
"Because Harry couldn't be in the last came so we had to play with out a seeker in the other team kicked our asses in our first year and in our second year Quidditch was cancelled and in our forth year it was also cancelled and in his fifth year he got banned" Ron snapped  
  
"You fainted?" Sirius asked before James could say anything else  
  
If it was possible Harry blushed even more and looked down in his plate and played with his food  
  
"What you can't even answer a question? Did you faint or not?" James snapped "Personally I wouldn't be so surprised, I mean you are way to weak to be able to stand up to a Dementor" He continued "And why were you put in a life ban anyway? You hexed a student? Used the Dark arts? Killed another student?"  
  
"James, stop it" Harold scolded and looked worried at Harry  
  
But James ignored his father and continued, "You know, I am beginning to think that it wasn't you-know-who who killed your mom" James said  
  
"James" Mary said horrified  
  
"What? It's true, he is nothing more than a filthy stupid death eater scum that kills everyone he gets near to," James yelled  
  
"SHUT UP" Harry roared looking up from his plate for the first time startling everyone at the table. He was red with anger and was shaking" I have had enough of this bullshit coming from you and your bloody friends. You used to be my friend, does that man nothing to you? You honestly think so low of me that I would kill my own mother?"  
  
"Don't even remind me of that. It was the biggest mistake of my life ever making friends with you. You did nothing but lie all the time. You were never my friends in the first place and no I don't think that of you. I think so much lower of you" James spat  
  
"Urgh You incompetent jerk. Do you even realise what you are saying? You say that I lie and because of that I am evil. Well what about you, you lied too"  
  
"I did not. At least not about anything so big" James protested  
  
"Yes you did. You never told us that Remus was a werewolf or about where you sometimes go _prongs_, you never told us that the headmaster was your grandfather either. But even so we did nothing, we knew that you had yours secret and we understood that. They were your secrets and when the time would come you would tell us, but then you find out that I was a Parselmouth you freak out and get the whole school to go against me. And you wonder why the hell I didn't tell you. Maybe because I wanted a normal life for once, a live where people didn't judge me of things that I have no control over. I didn't choose to be able to speak to snakes you know"  
  
"Maybe we would have understood" James yelled  
  
"No you wouldn't. Don't you think that this hasn't happened before? I was twelve when I found out that I could speak to snakes. I didn't even know why it was so bloody bad until the whole school turned against me. You know what it is like to be a twelve year old and have the whole school fear you out of something you don't even understand? You don't so don't even try and say that you do. I know that you know that I have a lot of other secrets about my life before I came here, but didn't it ever occured to you that maybe it just hurt too much to talk about it? Or maybe that I had no choice over it? Or that I was perhaps just doing you a favor? No you jumped to conclusions and made my life a living hell. I don't deserve this James, but I have put up with this for almost three months now, hoping that you would see some sense, but I have had enough now. I am not evil and I do not work for Voldemort and if I hear you say that ever again you will truly wish that you never saw me. And don't you EVER accuse me of murdering my own mother again. You shouldn't even have heard that" Harry almost screamed at James and before anyone could do anything Harry left the room leaving James alone with bunch of very angry people  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER" Marry yelled "How could say that to him. He is just a child for crying out loud and you accuse him of killing his mom? Are you out of your mind? I don't know what I did wrong raising you boy"  
  
"But mom" James protested "Don't you see what he is doing? He is turning you against me"  
  
All of the teens started to shout at James at once.  
  
"SILENCE" Dumbledore roared. The silence was defeating "Now sit down all of you. Hermione why does Harry faint when dementors come near him?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"I really don't think that this is the right ti-  
  
"Why?" he asked again sternly  
  
"Because every time they come near him he hears him mother being killed and some other stuff" Mione said weakly  
  
"Alright, now why was he put in a ban?"  
  
"Our last year DADA professor was appointed by the ministry and er, she really hated Harry because Harry knew some stuff that was really bad for the ministry and the ministry was trying to shut him and our headmaster up. But anyway, this professor tried everything she could to make Harry's life a living hell, and she saw the opportunity to take away almost the only good thing he had left. His flying"  
  
"I see, this professor does she work there anymore?"  
  
"No, after some time she took over Hogwarts and became the new headmistress. It wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be though, because everyone except Draco's old house hated her, even the professors for driving the other headmaster away, but anyway in the end of the year something happened and she was attacked by centaurs and then the thing Harry knew got out and our old headmaster could come back" Mione said. It didn't make much sense, but she couldn't really say anything else.  
  
"Alright I understand. James, I want you and Sirius to go and find Harry now and say that you are sorry to him and I want you to mean it. I am not stupid and I would not just trust anyone at a time like this. I hope that you have faith in me and trust when I say that I know that Harry is a lovely boy"  
  
James, to scared to protest stood up with Sirius and left the room to find Harry  
  
"Albus you never told us that his mother had died? Poor James" Mary said  
  
"Poor James? Don't you mean Poor Harry?" Lily asked confused  
  
Mary looked at Lily in confusion and then relished that she probably didn't come from the future and said ""Of course, my mistake, it's just that they look so alike" Mary said  
  
"Tell me about it" Lily muttered  
  
"Anyway, children I think you should probably go and find Harry" Albus said and ushering them away so he could talk to his son and daughter in law  
  
"Who is his mother anyway?" Harold asked as soon as the teens were gone  
  
"I can't say. Harry doesn't even know that I know" Dumbledore said "He didn't even know that I knew that his mother had died. Poppy was the one that told me and Minerva that. I'm really sorry but there is nothing that I can tell you about his past because I know very little about it. But the small things I do know though make no sense and Poppy refuses to tell me more" Dumbledore sighed  
  
------------MEANWHILE------------  
  
Harry was walking in the front yard thinking. He probably shouldn't have yelled at his dad like that but he just couldn't take it anymore. He just didn't understand, none of them did really. Harry looked up and saw the moon peak up from the sky and relished how late it must have been and hurried to his room.  
  
------------MEANWHILE---------------  
  
"I can't believe that he is making me apologize to that git. Urgh sometimes he is just so urgh" James said furious meanwhile Sirius stayed silent.  
  
"What's with you Padfoot?" James asked  
  
"Nothing Prongs, it's just that I was thinking and maybe, just maybe they all have a point. I mean maybe he isn't as evil as we make him out to be" Sirius said carefully  
  
"What? Not you too Padfoot" James cried out  
  
"I'm just saying that maybe we should at least give him the chance to explain himself don't you think?"  
  
"But we already tried that and it didn't work now did it?" James snapped  
  
"Maybe we used a different approach he wouldn't have gotten so angry" Sirius said defensively  
  
"How so? I was very polite you know" James said angry  
  
"I'm sure you were, but maybe you shouldn't have said that you still thought that he was evil though," Sirius said  
  
"But he is" James protested  
  
"Just think about it will you?" Sirius asked  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to bed now", James said as he jawed  
  
"But we were supposed to talk to H-Jameson, your granddad will freak out if we don't" Sirius protested  
  
"I know but I'm tired and he ran off somewhere so we can just do that tomorrow"  
  
"Fine, I'll wake you up early then" Sirius said heading for his own room and going to bed  
  
----------MEANWHILE--------  
  
"We should split up, that way we are much quicker, why don't you boys search the back yard, me and Gin can search the front yard and you two can search the house?"  
  
"Sure" The girls said and they each headed for different directions but as soon as Ginny and Mione saw the other two girls disappear they turned around and followed the boys to the back yard.  
  
"Why did ya tell us to come here?" Ron asked as soon as Mione and Ginny appeared  
  
"Because we were supposed to meet Angel tonight remember, in a half an hour you moron" Mione said  
  
"I know that but weren't we supposed to have a fake fight with Harry?" Ron asked confused  
  
"Change of plans. It will be way harder to do that, and besides we would have to find him first and then think of something believable enough to have fight with him about when he is so depressed. This is a good opportunity too, we just say that we got lost when we were looking for Harry and then we will talk to him to morrow. I talked to Angel right before we left to and she said that we could most likely have the ceremony the day after tomorrow"  
  
"But that's Christmas day" Ron said loudly  
  
"Shh Ron. I know it's Christmas day, I am not stupid and now lets go, we are supposed to be there in 15 minutes and we haven't even found the place"  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Ron muttered  
  
"Lumos" all of the teens muttered when they entered the forest  
  
"Does anyone know where we are going?" Draco whispered  
  
"Angel said something about following the bunny, so we are looking for a bunny" Mione said shortly  
  
After about five minuets Ginny found a purple bunny with some VERY pink spots  
  
"I found it" Ginny yelled  
  
"You sure?" Ron asked  
  
"You take a look" Ginny said and showed him the bunny  
  
"The bunny is found"  
  
The teens followed the bunny for about ten minutes before coming to a clearing. It was beautiful, there was a waterfall straight ahead and then there were big green trees all around the clearing. There was nothing in the clearing expect one tree log with a person sitting on it. Or rather with a Angel sitting on it  
  
"Angel?" Mione asked  
  
"About time you showed up. I was started to think that you wouldn't show up at all, now lets hurry and get this over with.  
  
It was five hours later when the four exhausted teens could finally leave for bed and have a few hour sleep before they would be woken again.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Miss Hermione, Miss Ginny breakfast is served" Teddy said as he woke up the two tired girls.  
  
10 minutes later four grumpy tired teenagers entered the dining room.  
  
"Ahh good morning" Dumbledore greeted cheerily but only got grunts in reply  
  
"Someone was up late," Harry laughed  
  
"Oh shut it Harry" Ron growled  
  
"I am deeply insulted Mr. White. I insist that you take that back"  
  
"Or what?" Ron said  
  
"Or I might have to send the seven draws after you. Mwhuhahahaha" Harry joked  
  
"You're crazy you know that don't you?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'm fully aware of that little fact my dear lady, however I am also very proud of that fact. Don't you know that the most famous geniuses have been known to be a little crazy?" Harry said with his eyes twinkling similar to Dumbledores  
  
"Ok, you have been spending way to much time with Ang- I mean with your teacher and Dumbledore" Ginny said  
  
"Well that is not my fault thank you very much" Harry said smiling  
  
"Alright then" Dumbledore interrupted "I think that it is time that Teddy gives you a tour around the house"  
  
"But we already saw the house" Ron said in confusion  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said "You have seen part of the house Ron, you have yet to see the library, the TV corner, the boiling area and some other areas around here somewhere"  
  
"Ohh" Ron said dumbly  
  
"Teddy"  
  
"Yes Master Dumbledore?" Teddy said appearing out of nowhere  
  
"How bout you give the kids a tour around the house?"  
  
"Yes Master Dumbledore, Teddy will show the nice Misters and Misses around the house"  
  
"Fantastic, oh and if you see James and Sirius around, please tell them that I want to talk to them"  
  
"Yes Master Dumbledore" And with that the little house elf left the room with the teens following. First they were shown the TV corner. Ron, Draco and Alice had been very confused at the devise. It had taken the other teens about 15 minuets to explain how it worked. The TV corner wasn't very big, just a cozy normal room like with the muggles. After the TV room, they had been showed the first library, it was about the half of size of the Hogwarts library with all kinds of books, after that they had been showed the second library, it was smaller than the other one and there were just muggle novels there. After that they had seen the boiling area, it wasn't very big but it was big enough and then the teens headed for lunch.  
  
"So how did you like the rest of the house?" Dumbledore asked politely  
  
"Loved it" Ron said with his mouth full of food  
  
"Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full" Mione scolded, "We loved your house professor, I had no idea that you knew so much about the muggle life" Mione said obviously impressed at the headmaster  
  
"I find it often useful, the muggles may not be wizards, but they are brilliant in their own way. Some of the things they manage to do just amazes me. Like how they can fly without magic," Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes that reminded Harry of Mr. Weasley when he talked of the muggles and Harry couldn't help himself but to laugh  
  
"I'm glad that this amuses you Harry" Dumbledore said smiling slightly  
  
"I'm sorry, really, it's just that you reminded me so much of someone for a minute there" Harry gasped between giggles  
  
"Who?" Ron asked in confusion  
  
"Yo-Your dad" Harry finally managed to say before he begun laughing again  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a moment as if he was truly a madman but then he began to laugh himself and soon the other Ginny and Mione started to laugh to. The others though just sat there staring at them in confusion. Finally when the teens managed to contain them selves Draco asked,  
  
"What was so funny about that?"  
  
"Have you ever met my dad?" Ginny asked as she was the only one that was able to talk with out starting to laugh again  
  
"No just heard about him, he likes to work the muggles right? My father used to say that he was obsessed with them"  
  
"As much as I would like to say that it wasn't true I really can't. My dad is obsessed with them. Just wait until you meet him in person" Ginny said and started to giggle again.  
  
Dumbledore stared at Ron and Ginny and then said mostly to himself, "Arthur Weasley"  
  
"Huhh?" Lily and Alice both said confused  
  
"Nothing" Dumbledore said chuckling  
  
"Anyway Albus, if you are so fascinated to learn how the muggles live you can just buy books on the subjects" Harry said chancing the topic  
  
"Is that possible?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Sure, I mean there are muggles that are learning about this in the muggle world too, and they actually go to school and learn them but there are books on the subject also. You can just go to a muggle bookshop" Mione said  
  
"There are schools to learn how airplanes work?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Sure, there are all kinds of schools, military schools, art schools, schools to learn how to fly a plane I could go on and on" Lily explained  
  
"Fascinating" Dumbledore, said in awe  
  
"Not really no" Harry said "I mean you can't learn it all, you have to choose, it's just like in this world, if you want to become an auror you go into the auror program at the ministry, if you want to become a healer you go into the healer program at Saint Mungos and so on"  
  
"Yes I suppose, but I still find it so amazing how they make stuff work without the use of magic"  
  
"Well don't have magic to rely on so they use their brains and their minds and use the nature to help them. Wizards on the other hand have magic and don't need to worry about traveling, light, food and more because they can always use the magic to help themselves so they become attached to their magic and don't really need to use their minds to figure stuff like this out because they can just make it happen with a wave of their wand unlike the who can't." Harry said sounding like a professor  
  
"Have you ever considered becoming a muggle professor?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Me? You've got to be kidding me" Harry said surprised  
  
"No I mean it. You would be a good muggle professor at Hogwarts sometime" Dumbledore said  
  
"Imagine, the one and only Harry P-Jameson a muggle study professor, what would the world say" Draco said dramatically  
  
"They probably would say well done Harry, hey then we could maybe work together Harry" Lily said existed  
  
"Really?" Harry asked awkwardly  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to become a Charm Mistress and hopefully I can get a job at Hogwarts" Lily said existed  
  
"I have no doubt in my mind that you will get a job at Hogwarts Lily, you are the most gifted student in charms I've ever seen. You could probably top professor Flitwick when the time comes"  
  
Lily blushed and said "I don't know about that"  
  
"Charm Mistress? I thought that it was just a charm professor" Harry said confused  
  
"A charm Mistress or Master invent new charms as well as teach. There aren't many professors that are Masters in something because most people who want to invent new spells or potions or whatever go and work for the ministry. But I want to teach as well as invent new charms" Lily said happily  
  
"Why can't the professors invent charms and stuff too?" Harry asked  
  
"You need to have an extra degree to be able to that, and some just don't want to take the test, because it is hard work and some just don't think it is worth it and others like professor Flitwick just don't want to" Lily explained  
  
"Oh ok" Harry just said and then as a after thought he said "But that means that S-I mean our old potion master can invent potion"  
  
"Who on earth was that stupid to give him that degree" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Ron, just because you and well most of the students don't like him doesn't mean that he isn't a fantastic potion master"  
  
"Maybe he is a good potion master, but he is a horrible professor and a bitter lonely person" Harry said  
  
"Harry don't say that" Mione scolded  
  
"Why not? It's true isn't it? I mean he doesn't teach anything he just sits there and tells everyone what a horrible job they are doing and he is bitter. And if you say otherwise then you are blind. You've seen the way he acts towards me," Harry said firmly  
  
"I know Harry, but he is a professor and you have to respect that" Mione sighed  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll respect that as soon as he will respect that I am a human being" Harry said "Now how about we go and check out that telly?"  
  
"Sure" Alice said before Mione could say anything else so the teens settled themselves in front of the TV and watched some horror movie where surprisingly Ron and Draco were scared the most. When the film had ended it was time for dinner and when they entered the dining room they were surprised to see how many were there. There were of course Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Dumbledore, James, Sirius and Minerva but there were also a lot of other people like, Moody, Remus and some people that Harry had never seen in his life before but he assumed that they were all part of the order.  
  
"Ah children how nice to see you. Like you see we have some guests tonight" Dumbledore said as the teens seated them selves.  
  
"You probably know Alastor and Remus, and these are, Anne, Lissy, Gregory, Lindsey, Jack, Peter, Kate, Rose and Hans, they are all in the order and I invited them for dinner to night" Dumbledore said pointing at the persons as he said their names.  
  
"Albus they know about the order?"  
  
"Yes they do, but anyway these are Harry, Mione, Ginny, Ron, Lily and Alice, they are all staying with me over Christmas"  
  
"Wow, it's like you are opening a orphanage" The woman that name was Anne said rudely  
  
"We are not orphans," Lily said  
  
"Why are you here then? Just because Albus allowed you to stay here over the holidays doesn't mean that he will adopt you" Anne spat  
  
"Anne" Dumbledore warned" Lily is telling the truth, these are just students form Hogwarts that were going to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas and when they were told that they couldn't I offered them to stay here instead of ruining the plans that their parents made"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry then my bad" Anne said, but not sounding the least of bit sorry  
  
"So, what did you do today children?"  
  
We were watching a horror movie" Alice said, "I really like these boxes" She said smiling  
  
"They are called televisions," Lily said to Alice  
  
"What ever, I think that wizards should have them too," Alice said  
  
"What do these televisions do?" one of the order members asked  
  
"Well, It's a box that shows pictures in it. Television shows, movies videos and more. It's like going to a theatre but just more modern. You should check it out sometime" Lily tried to explain  
  
"Pictures? But you can just watched those on the walls if you wanted"  
  
"Not like that. It's just a story played by real people and then people can watch it in these boxes as an entertainment" Harry said  
  
"Hmmm, what these muggles come up with. One crazy idea after the other, next thing we know they will be making their own sports" the man that was called Gregory said in a snobbish way  
  
"They are people you know, and they do manage just fine with out magic and they invent some very useful things that could be very useful even in this world and they have sports. Many sports even"  
  
"Of course they are people, do you think that I would be putting my life in danger just to save things and of course they don't have sports" the man said again like he was talking to a three year old  
  
"Yes they do, they have football, basketball, tennis...  
  
"You talk like you are one of them" the man interrupted  
  
"Who ever said that I wasn't? I am a muggle-born and I am proud of it" Mione said glaring at the man  
  
"You invited a muggle here?" the man asked shocked at Albus  
  
"Yes I did and she is not the only one, Lily is also a muggle born and Harry here was raised in muggle London so he is as good as any muggle" Albus said looking at the man as if he was daring him to say more"  
  
"A-Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"What do you think we are? Mass murderers that are here to kill everyone that eat dinner with us? We are teenagers, not criminals. Muggles are not worse than wizards, in fact I think that muggle-born wizards and witches have an huge advantage over purebloods and those who don't know anything about the other world" Mione said passionately  
  
"She reminds me on how she is when she talks about SPEW" Ron whispered to Harry slightly scared  
  
"How so?" The man asked not happy at all  
  
"They know both worlds so they understand everything better and see it in a better respective then most and they have spent their first eleven years raised as muggles and there for know how to live just fine and happy lives with out the use of magic and as so they don't become to attached to their magic. On the other hand purebloods like yourself become so attached to their magic that they cannot live without it and rely on it way to much and then maybe you are attacked and you don't have your wand you are totally defenceless just because you think that there are no other ways to survive" Mione ranted  
  
"Who are you to speak to me like that? You are just a stupid child and you know nothing of the real world, politics or the war. You just sit home everyday watching your precious vellytision, when the rest of us disadvantage wizards are fighting to save your live" The man spat  
  
"What do you know about that? You don't know me, I could have fought in the war to" Mione spat back  
  
"You are sixteen years old, so excuse me for not believing that"  
  
"No I'm fifteen actually, haven't had my birthday yet"  
  
"That's even worse. You are a child and you have no business meddling in with the war. You should let the grown ups to that for you"  
  
"Urgh y-  
  
"That is enough" Dumbledore said firmly "We are both on the same side and I will not tolerate any fighting from either one of you. If you both light wizards cannot get along how do you expect us to have any chance winning this war? We have to work together as a unit. And no Gregory it was not her fault and neither was it yours" Dumbledore said before the man could interrupt him" You both had very good points, wizards don't know the muggle world enough to judge it, there might be some help to find there or there might not be, Miss Granger had an excellent point, but I agree with you, she is a child and is not experienced enough in these matters to be having a debate about them. But I do not care, we are trying to have a peaceful dinner here and you will act politely or leave this table"  
  
Hermione looked just to be about to protest him when Ron kicked her under the table shaking his head and the man, Gregory just started at his plate in a bad mood.  
  
The people began to eat again in a tense silence but they begun to talk soon enough. Remus, Sirius and James were all in one of the corner whispering secretly and then James asked Dumbledore,  
  
"Can Remus stay here for the night? His parents won't mind, and he was anyway going to come back tomorrow so can't he just stay?"  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful before answering, "I suppose that it should be ok, but as long as his parents agree"  
  
"Thanks" James said smiling  
  
"you're welcome, but since you are all staying here why don't you invite Peter to come tomorrow"  
  
James smile went away as he answered, "No he can't, his parents won't let him. I already asked him if he wanted to come if you would allow it but he said that he couldn't"  
  
"Very well"  
  
The rest of dinner went away calmly and soon Ginny spoke up,  
  
"Well I'm stuffed, I think I'm going to go for a walk, anyone want to come?"  
  
"Sure" Mione, Ron and Draco said at the same time  
  
"You guys coming?" Ron asked Harry and the girls and before the girls could say anything Harry answered,  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass. I want to check the rest of the house out, you girls want to help me?"  
  
"Sure" Lily and Alice said and so the teens split up. But unknown to everyone expect Harry the four teens didn't go for a walk, they slowly snuck to the forest to meet Angel so they could finish the preparation for the ceremony that was supposed to be held the day after.  
  
In the meanwhile Harry, Lily and Alice went to the boiling area to kill some time. Harry eventually lost the game not that it came as a surprise since it was rather hard to play boiling when you were sitting.  
  
James and Sirius on the other hand didn't have so much fun because as soon as Dumbledores gests were gone they were dragged by the old man and James parents to the living room.  
  
"So have you talked to Harry yet?" Dumbledore begun  
  
"No we haven't had the time" James mumbled  
  
"What do you mean by that? You are sleeping in the same house as he aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah but we didn't find him when we were going to talk to him" James whined  
  
"Teddy was giving them a tour around the house and then they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the TV like you heard over dinner. It sounds to me like you didn't search very well" Dumbledore said sternly  
  
"But I still searched for him didn't I? And besides I don't see the point in talking to him if I don't even mean what I am saying. I don't like him, I don't trust him and I don't forgive him" James said sounding like a three year old instead of the sixteen year old he really was" I am even more convinced that he is evil now then I was yesterday, because Mione lied at dinner"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said "How so?"  
  
"She said that she was fifteen but she told us that her birthday was in September, so either she should be in fifth year or she lied to the man"  
  
"James, you are getting yourself nowhere by picking up every little detail you see and making it look like god knows what! I trust Mione and more importantly I trust Harry and I just wish that you would do so too. I don't think that you even realise what you are doing to him by not even giving him a chance, he really liked your friendship and it breaks his heart at how you are treating him now. And the same goes to you Sirius, although I am puzzled at how close he was to you"  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked confused  
  
"Er it doesn't matter you should just trust him" Dumbledore said blushing a little  
  
"Why should we trust him? He is evil granddad"  
  
"Just tell me, if you had never found out about Harry being a parselmouth had you them assumed that everything Harry is hiding is dark or bad?"  
  
"Yes" James said right away while Sirius and Remus just looked down  
  
"You don't think so?" James asked his best friends in disbelief  
  
"I just think that he might have had a point about what he said about werewolf's and parselmouhts, and besides he is sixteen, how much could he possibly have done at that age?"  
  
"I can't believe you Moony, what about all the other signs?"  
  
"Well, they don't really look that bad if you take the parselmouth thing away. Maybe we just misunderstood him or something. I mean I know that he has been lying to us since he came here but some secrets are just meant to be that; secrets"  
  
James stared at his friend dumbfounded and then he turned to Sirius and what about you?"  
  
"I- I just think that Moony may have a point there. I mean he is just sixteen and if he has done everything that we have claimed him to have done he must have become a death eater as soon as he was born. I mean I just can't see how five sixteen year olds could be so deeply involved in the war. I mean I know that you-know-who has been trying to recruit the seventh year Slytherins, but even then they are just so low in the ranks that they probably don't do more than spy on Dumbledore and the Gryffindor's, then how could Jameson have killed so many people and he's only sixteen. I'm not saying that he's good or that I trust him or anything but maybe we should give him a chance to explain himself"  
  
"I can't believe you guys" James said in disbelief  
  
"Look James all we are saying that maybe we shouldn't be so hard on him. He is just a child after all. And from I gather he hasn't exactly had an easy life" Remus said trying to calm James down  
  
"What do you mean by that? What do you know about Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Er" Remus looked really uncomfortable "No that much, it's just that it must be hell to have the whole school hate you and from what Harry has told us this has happened before. And well we also know that his mom died, we don't know when though. And then there is of course the fact that he tried to kill himself and something must have gone really bad for him to try and do that" Remus said carefully  
  
"HE WHAT?" Mr. And Mrs. Potter both yelled  
  
"Er" Remus looked like he wanted nothing more then to run away from these people but he stayed and answered "He jumped off the Astronomy tower the night that everyone discovered that he was a parselmouth"  
  
"Oh my god Harold, the poor boy" Mary said devastated  
  
"Why did he jump dad?" Harold asked  
  
"I do not know. We don't talk about those kind of things. I don't think he trust me fully, not that I don't understand after what I did to him" Dumbledore sighed  
  
"So you don't even know that much about him?" James yelled at his grandfather  
  
"I know enough. Now go and find Harry and talk to him, I'll not be happy about you until you do" Dumbledore said firmly  
  
James nodded curtly and left the room with his friends  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry was on his way to his room with some novels when he heard voices and Harry being Harry couldn't resist the urge and moved closer to the voices and soon found out that they belonged to his father and his friends  
  
"I can't believe this. This has got to be the worst Christmas ever. And it's all because of Jameson, him and his bloody friends. Why did he have to come here, he is ruining everything I have. I can't stand that git"  
  
"James, cool down a bit will you. You promised to talk to him remember" Remus said softly  
  
"Oh I'll talk to him alright," James growled  
  
"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow when you've cooled down a bit," Sirius said just as softly as Remus  
  
"Ohh shut it, I can't believe that you actually took Jameson's side in front of my grandfather"  
  
"We weren't taking anybody's side, we were just saying what we feel. And I think it is time that you stop this nonsense James. You have been hating Harry for three months now, you've made his life a living Hell and you have got to stop it, I'm not saying that you should get all buddy buddy with him but for havens sake, even if he was evil it is not in your power to punish him. It is up to the ministry"  
  
"But they won't do anything" James said  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty" Sirius said "But I'm tired so lets go, you need a room anyway Remus"  
  
There was some muttering and walking and Harry hurried away to his room.  
So Remus and Sirius weren't so sure about his evilness anymore, Harry thought to himself, but my dad still thinks so he then thought as he went to bed not wanting to read anymore.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next day Harry was awoken by bunch of energetic teenagers  
  
"It's Christmas Harry wake up," Someone that sounded a lot like Ron said  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" Harry said as he sat up sleepily  
  
About twenty minutes later the teens headed for the dining room but were stopped by Teddy  
  
"You are dining in the main living room today" He said and disappeared. The teens just shrugged and chanced directions. When they came to the living room though they gasped. Under the Christmas tree were hundreds of gifts and the room itself smelled like fresh baked cookies.  
  
"Ahh there you are, we were about to get worried about you" Dumbledore said as he watched the teens watch the tree in awe, but Harry was used to seeing so many Christmas presents and soon snapped out of it to greet the headmaster  
  
"Ahh sorry about that Albus, my fault really but anyways we are here now so... and by the way merry Christmas"  
  
"Marry Christmas to you too Harry"  
  
"Yes Merry Christmas...  
  
When everyone had said merry Christmas to everyone Dumbledore turned to the now seated teenagers and said,  
  
"It has been a tradition in this house for many years now that everyone open their gifts together and this year will be no different. We usually are just four sometimes five if Minerva stays here so most of the time we take turns of distributing the gifts but since we are so many this year I'll just be distributing the gifts, in the meanwhile have something to eat" He said pointing on the table filled with various types of food  
  
"To Lily from Mione and Ron" was the first gift Dumbledore read and inside the gift was the beautiful diary,  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have, it must have cost a fortune" Lily said in awe and for the next few hours this continued, most of the gifts were to James though, Harry had been rather surprised at the amount of gifts he got.  
  
From Ron, Mione, Ginny and Draco he just got some types of candy, from Lily he had gotten a picture Album filled with photos of herself Alice and him and his friends and there were even some pictures of James and co since they were friends and then there was also the beautiful amulet,  
  
"Wow, it's fantastic Lily" Harry said in awe. It had really meant a lot to Harry. From Alice he had just gotten the robes and from Dumbledore he had also gotten robes, it was made of a very light fabric and almost felt like his invisibility cloak, it changed colors after where he was so he fit perfectly in and it was almost impossible to see him and then he had also gotten the Potter family tree and surprisingly Harry had gotten something from the Potters, he had gotten small wizarding travel stereo and Harry just loved it.  
  
His friends had also been glad about his gifts, for Ron, Mione, Ginny and Drao he had just given them some candy, for Dumdledore he had gotten him pair of socks remembering his first year and to the surprise of everyone else, it even surprised Harry a bit because he had always thought that Dumbledore had been joking, but he had really loved the gift. And Alice had also loved her bracelet, Lily had also loved her gift very much and put it straight on. The other two gifts that Harry had bought had not been given out because they were currently in his trunk in his room.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly, all of the people had spent the day together and just had fun. After dinner though, Harry and his friends had to find an excuse so that they could all get away.  
  
"I'm getting rather tired, so I think I'll just head up for an early bed or something" Harry said as dinner was about halfway through  
  
"Yeah I get what you mean, I think I'll just come with ya" Ron and Draco both said, and the three boys left before anyone could say anything else.  
  
About ten minutes later Mione spoke up  
  
"Well, I'm stuffed, this has to the best Christmas dinner I have ever had. I think I'm going to go for a walk though, I ate way too much"  
  
"Hey wait up I'm coming too, I needed to talk to you anyway" Ginny said and the girls quickly ran away and joined the boys on their way back to the forest leaving a rather suspicious headmaster behind.  
  
When they came to the clearing Harry gasped. Instead of the empty one that the others had seen two days ago was now filled with lit candles and in the middle of the clearing some strange powder or herbs formed a circle.  
  
"Hey Angel" Harry said smiling to the Angel that was standing near by in front of the waterfall all dressed in white.  
  
"Hey Harry. It's nice to see, but we need to hurry" With a wave of her wand Harry was sitting in the circle also dressed in pure white. His friends sat around the circle and Angel stood right in front of Harry. Each of his friends were holding a crystal in a different color and wearing a cult in the same color.  
  
"Here Harry hold this" Angel said as she handed him a white crystal "Ok, you four just remember what we practiced ok? And Harry close your eyes and go into a light mediating mood, like when we practice Occlumency and when I say put your hand in the air" Harry just nodded and did as the Angel told him  
  
Angel begun chanting something that Harry didn't understand, and Harry concentrated to his mental staid. This went on for about ten minutes before he vaguely heard his friends also staring to chant. All of the sudden Harry had this urge to open his eyes and before he could stop himself he did. He was rather shocked to see that he was floating lightly above the earth. When Mione finished her chanting her crystal started to glow and Harry's crystal turned slightly pink, like Miones crystal was, next Ron begun to chant and soon his crystal started to glow green and Harry's crystal went a bit green, this continued until all of the crystals were glowing and Harry's crystal was pink, blue, green and yellow. Beams of light shot out of Harry crystal and each light went for the person that had that kind of crystal, when the light disappeared Hermione started to speak again while Angel started to chant again,  
  
"I Hermione Elisabeth Granger, the daughter of David Granger and Elisabeth Anne Granger here by give my vet to protect and serve Harry James Potter the son of Lily Mary Evans Potter and James Harold Dumbledore Potter, the saviour of the light, the guardian of the key and the chosen one of god. I promise to give my live for my master, I promise to protect my master by all causes, my masters life will always become number one, it will become more important then my owns, I promise to always follow orders or take the consequences if I do not. I give my body, spirit and soul to the guardian of the key the saviour of the light so I may help my Master in his fight against the Dark. I sacrifice myself to become a part of him" Mione stopped talking and as Harry looked her way he saw her take a goblet filled with some sort of potion and gutting her hand and letting three drops of blood dripping in it. The goblet was passed on to Ron and where he repeated the same thing as Mione did only with his name, the next one was Ginny and lastly Draco. The foursome started to chant again and the goblet appeared in Harry's hands and a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Angels said, take a sip and accept their offer.  
  
Harry looked at the goblet, he had no idea what was in it except the blood of his friends but he trusted Angel and all of the sudden he knew what to do  
  
"I Harry James Dumbledore Potter, the son of Lily Mary Evans Potter and James Harold Dumbledore Potter, The grandson of Harold Harrison Dumbledore Potter and Mary Annabelle Johnson Potter the heir of the Great Codric Gryffindor, Slazarin Slytherin, Merlin, and god himself, the saviour of the world, the guardian of the key here by accept my fait and your service" Harry drank from the cup and started to glow and then he cut himself and let three drop of his blood drip in the cup and the cup landed back with Mione "Hermione Elisabeth Granger, you are a chosen one, I hear your offer and I accept. Do you accept to become my knight and serve me until my death, to let my rules become your rules, to let your life become my life, to let my life become the most important thing in your life, always obey or take the consequences otherwise, do you Hermione Grange accept this offer?"  
  
"I do" Hermione said and then she drank from the cup and also started to glow  
  
"Then I here by pronounce you my knight Hermione Elisabeth Granger"  
  
Harry repeated the same thing with all of his other friends and soon they had also all drunken by the cup.  
  
"put your hand out" Angel said in Harry's head and so Harry put his hand out and Pink, blue, green and yellow started to glow from it as did the crystals that the others held and then there was a blinding light but it was gone as soon as it came and Harry crashed to the ground. Harry noticed that his crystal was gone and instead he now had a necklace that was pink, yellow, green and blue and when he looked at his friends he also saw that they didn't have their crystals either but a necklace that was the same color as their crystal had been.  
  
"Well that was a lot quicker then I thought it would be" Harry said "I can't believe that it took you two whole days to do this"  
  
"It took a lot more preposition than you think. We had to practice the chant, find the right things in the circle, make the potion, make the ruins and a lot of other things"  
  
"Ok, Ok, but how come I knew what I was supposed to say?"  
  
"It just happens to all of the guardians. This wasn't just making them your knights, now you have also agreed to your faith" Angel said  
  
"Like I had a choice "Harry muttered but then said louder "But didn't you say when we came here that there might be more knights?"  
  
"Yes I did, there also could be more, but I think that you don't have to have more knights, but you do have to have more soldiers. If I were you I would make that DA of yours an army" Angel said  
  
"Are you nuts? They are just kids" Harry yelled "I don't even know what I was thinking saying those things to Mione and the others. I don't want theirs lives becoming mine"  
  
"Relax Harry. You take everything so seriously, but anyway I don't have the time to be going into this now, I have to return to Hogwarts and you inside, but after the holidays I will have to teach you the rules and what just happened and that a like. But I'll be off now. See ya later alligator and Merry Christmas By the way" Angel said mysteriously as she flew away"  
  
"Ok that was weird," A voice that sounded a lot like Ron said in Harry's head  
  
"Ahh" Harry, Mione, Ginny and Draco all yelled and looked at Ron who was just standing there confused  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"What did you do?" Mione scolded  
  
"I didn't do anything," Ron protested  
  
"Yeah right, like I would believe that one" Mione thought and again everyone but her yelled "Did you hear that?" She asked confused  
  
"Yeah" Ron said rather angry at the comment  
  
"But how is that possible?" Harry asked  
  
"The ceremony must have allowed us to be able to telepath with each other. This is so cool" Mione said exited  
  
"I agree, but I still think that we should head back so no one will become to suspicious" Harry said smartly  
  
"Yeah you're right" Draco said and before Harry could move the other four teens were standing around Harry. Ron was standing next to him but a step behind him also and Mione was standing just like that the other side and Draco and Ginny were standing behind Harry  
  
"Uhh guys what are you doing?"  
  
"We are protecting our Master" came Miones reply but then she said "I've no idea why we did that or why I said that but it just felt right somehow, and now lets go"  
  
And the five teens headed back to the house not knowing what was waiting for them when they came back...

--------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know...

**Chrissy227**: Yes he is, I know I sometimes say that he is walking and stuff but that is my fault. He is still in his wheelchair, but he will probably get out of it in a few more chapters. Anyway, I'm glad you like it, and thanks for your review

**Marauders-Lover**: I am glad you like it and I hope you liked this chapter....Thank you for your review

**baby Harry:** Thanks, I'm really glad you like it. I haven't been able too update recently because I was in a school trip, but now I'm back so... Don't worry if I'm long updating it doesn't mean I'm quitting, it just means I've been busy. No matter what I'm not going to stop writing the story until I've finished it ï 


	17. search for the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything you may recognize from the HP world

Chapter 17: Search for the truth  
  
"James, I think that this would be a good opportunity to talk to Harry"  
  
"But...  
  
"No buts now hurry up and find him before he falls a sleep" Dumbledore scolded  
  
"Yes" James said in defeat and left the room with his mates.  
  
When they came to Harry's room Harry was nowhere in sight  
  
"Ah look no one here, we should leave" James said  
  
"He said that he was going to bed so he must be on his way, we can just wait, I'm sure he won't mind much" Sirius said and entered Harry's room  
  
"Wow, why does Harry have such a big room? It's just like yours" Remus said as he sat in one of the chairs to wait  
  
"I don't know. It's one of the Masters room, Teddy the house elf just gave it to him and then he kept calling Jameson Master Harry the first night we were here. He stopped though and the day after he just called him Mr. Harry" James said also sitting down  
  
"Sirius stop snooping around and come and sit down" Remus said  
  
"Don't be so boring Moony, maybe we will find something that can tell us if he is good or evil" Sirius said  
  
"Padfoot, we shouldn't go through his personal things like that," Remus scolded but James stood up and asked  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Remus asked confused  
  
"That" James said pointing at a light that came from the top drawer on Harry's nightstand  
  
"Don't know, but there is only one way to find out" Sirius said and then he opened the drawer and gasped  
  
"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked concerned  
  
"I-it's a-a-a-a-a-  
  
"For the love of humanity Padfoot" James said and walked next to him and he also gasped  
  
"What is it with you two?" Remus asked and also peeked in the drawer and gasped  
  
"That's his pensieve. I knew I saw a pensive that night" James said.  
  
"But most pensieves aren't so goldish and yellow" Remus said "And how did he get it anyway? Isn't there just like seven in the existing now? How could a sixteen your old that has lived with muggles for most of his live and doesn't even come from a big family own a pensive and such a unusual pensive at that?"  
  
"I don't know but this is our chance though" Padfoot said existed  
  
"For wh- No way, we can't just look through his memories Padfoot" Remus said  
  
"Don't be such chicken Moony" James said grapping both Moony and Padfoot and then he touched the white thing and the next thing they knew they were standing in a classroom.  
  
"Isn't this the potion classroom?" Remus asked  
  
"Yeah but who are all these people? I haven't seen any of them before, hey look at that kid over there, he really looks like Frank but has Alice eyes and mouth"  
  
"Is that Harry, Ron and Mione over there?" Sirius asked walking towards where they were sitting back in the classroom  
  
"Don't they usually sit in the front? And were is Ginny and Draco?" James asked  
  
"There's Draco" Remus said pointing to Draco who was sitting with the Slytherins "But there is no Ginny here. Hey is Draco wearing a Slytherin robe?"  
  
"Ssss guys, listen to what they are saying" Sirius said and then he leaned closer to Mione, Ron and Harry  
  
"No Harry, we can't do that. Don't you remember what happened to Fred and George? If the most dark wizards can't spy on the order then neither can we, if you really want to find something out we will just have to wait until Dumbledore decides to tell us" Mione whispered  
  
"But I want to know what is going on. And if we wait until he decides to tell us then we will have to wait a long time. He'll never tell us anything and I'm sick and tired of everyone always keeping secrets from me. I think that I have earned my right to know what is going on. I mean who told everyone that Voldemort was back? I get to pay the prize from the public every single day but still Dumbledore refuses to tell me anything"  
  
A new voice interrupted the threesome  
  
"So is the golden Gryffindor trio planning something new? So scarface what is the adventure this week?" Draco mocked Harry  
  
"Shut it Malfoy" Harry yelled back  
  
But Malfoy ignored Harry and continued  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up Potter, I am a Malfoy and I don't need to listen to scarfaces and mudbloods,"  
  
Ron wiped out his wand and was pointing him at Draco and said "Take that back ferret boy or I'll-  
  
"Or you'll what weasel?"  
  
"Or- But Harry couldn't answer because at that moment the door was opened and in came someone that looked remotely like Snape  
  
"What is going on here? Weasley put that wand away. NOW. Twenty points from Gryffindor"  
  
"But professor, Malfoy started it" the boy that looked like Frank and Alice said  
  
"Did I ask for your advice Longbottom? Another twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek  
  
"That's so unfair" Harry said  
  
"I will advise you to shut up Potter or I'll take another twenty points from Gryffindor" the man said  
  
Harry looked like he was about to say something but stopped at the kick he got from Mione  
  
The seen started to chance and finally James spoke up  
  
"What the hell was that? Harry is a Potter and Milroy a Malfoy and Ron a Weasley? And was it just I or did that potion professor look exactly like Snape? And what about that Longbottom kid?"  
  
"I have no idea about what is going on" Remus said just as confused "But shut up there is something else happening"  
  
The boys were now standing in the headmasters office where a toad like woman, a short ugly dude, Harry, some red head girl, Dumbledore, another red head boy who looked like he could be Ron's brother and some ministry workers were. The ugly little dude who claimed himself to be the minister was fighting with Dumbledore and the toad like woman was saying something about expelling Harry and something. It was all real confusing and in the end, Dumbledore fought all the ministry workers and ran away and then the seen started to change again and the next thing they knew they in the Great Hall were everyone were taking their Owl tests. Sirius wasn't long finding Harry who was almost falling asleep over his test. Sirius checked his test and snorted  
  
"What?" Remus asked  
  
"It's the History of Magic test" Sirius just said, "This is obviously not Harry's best subject"  
  
"Remus also looked over Harry's shoulder and saw half finished answers  
  
"Well I can't blame him for not answering, I mean he is half a sleep" Right after Remus said that Harry fell a sleep and the seen changed again but it wasn't like the other times.  
  
"Are we in his dream?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't know" James said and then they started to follow Harry who was running after a hallway  
  
"Hey isn't this in the ministry of magic?" Sirius asked James  
  
"Yeah I think so"  
  
Harry stopped all of the sudden and opened a door that reviled a lot of other doors, but Harry walked straight toward one of the doors and went inside. Inside were a lot of time turners and other stuff but Harry took no notice, he just kept running until he was facing another door, he opened it and kept running. He was now running in another room, which was full of some weird things that looked a lot like small balls, made of class. But none of the boys saw that well because they were busy running after Harry. Finally Harry stopped and what the boys saw then shocked the life out of them.  
  
A man was lying on the floor being tortured by death eaters. The boys looked at Harry who was looking at the man in horror. The seen chanced again. This time they seemed to have gone further back in time. Harry was walking in they King Cross railway station looking confused  
  
"Why is he alone?" Remus asked  
  
"I don't know" James said shrugging  
  
Harry all of the sudden looked at a bunch of read heads with interest and followed them. They stopped in front of the wall that they used to get to the train. An older looking red head went first through only leaving Harry more confused behind. Finally Harry stepped forward and asked the lady who was most likely their mom how to get on the train. The woman told him and soon Harry was on the train. He found an empty compartment and two identical looking red heads came to help Harry put his trunk in it. All of the sudden one of the boys asked if he was Harry Potter, and Harry nodded. The two boys gave a quick glance at Harry before leaving to say good-bye to their family. Harry just watched through the window as they talked about him.  
  
"Hey is that Ron and Ginny?" Remus asked all of the sudden  
  
"I think so, wow they are so small. Hang on I thought that Ginny was the same age as us" Sirius said as he listen the lady telling Ginny that she was too young to go to Hogwarts.  
  
The younger version of Ron entered the compartment and asked if he could sit there. The three marauders thought the whole situation very funny. It was weird to see how the two boys became friends. When the train was about to leave a new sound was heard behind the three boys and the turned around and gulped when they saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mione and Draco glaring at them  
  
"You find anything interesting?" Harry asked icily  
  
"I- we. Look we- I- we" Sirius stammered  
  
"Yes? You?"  
  
"I'm sorry, we were just waiting for you in your room because we wanted to talk to you and then we saw your pensive and we just couldn't help ourselves. Sorry" Sirius mumbled shamefully  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Did you see anything interesting?" Harry asked again with fake calmness  
  
"I-no I mean yes I mean I don't know" Sirius muttered looking at his shoes.  
  
The scene started to change again and now the teens were standing in the ministry watching Dumbeldore and Voldemort duel. Harry concentrated to let the memory chance, the seen chanced and now they were in the Quidditch field where Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing a match  
  
"I cannot believe that you went through my memories. That is the lowest, most disgusting thing I have heard. How could you do that? These are my private thoughts that do not concern you in anyway," Harry said shaking with madness  
  
"I-I"  
  
"Save it" Harry snapped "just hold on to me so we can leave"  
  
Everyone hold on to Harry and soon they were standing in Harry's room again  
  
"What did you see?" Harry asked  
  
"Er stuff" James said awkwardly  
  
"Was the memory in the train the first one you saw?" Mione asked  
  
James started to nod but Remus who was feeling guilty confessed  
  
"No, that was the fourth I think"  
  
"WHAT? How did you even get in it? No one except me and those with me can," Harry, said confused  
  
"It must be because of James" Mione said  
  
"What about me?" James asked confused  
  
"Shut up and sit down," Harry just said curtly  
  
"You have no right to order me around" James started but Sirius and Remus shut him up by pushing him in the couch  
  
"Good, now you need to tell me what you saw" Harry said  
  
"Why? You already know your memories," James said sulkily  
  
"I need to know what you found out," Harry snapped  
  
"And besides" Mione said "You probably want some answers and you can't get them anywhere else"  
  
"Fine, first we saw a potion lesson, then we saw you in the headmasters office with a bunch of weird people where Dumbledore had to run away and then we saw you in your History OWL test where you fell a sleep and we saw your nightmare and then we saw you on the train and then we saw You-know-who in the ministry and then we saw a game" James said  
  
"Well that was a short version" Harry muttered  
  
"Harry?" Mione asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"When was that duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore?"  
  
"It was when I followed that bitch after the battle" Harry said bitterly  
  
"You never told us that Voldemort and Dumbeldore had dueled"  
  
"I didn't want to talk about how Voldy possessed me and tried to get Dumbledore to kill me that very much" Harry said like it was a every day topic  
  
"Voldemort possessed you?" Sirius said in shock  
  
"That does not concern you, tell me about the potion memory"  
  
"Er, you three were sitting in the back talking about how to find out Order information and then Draco stared to fight with you and Ron pointed his wand on him and then this man came in which I think was the professor but he really looked like Snape"  
  
"I don't remember that one" Mione said confused  
  
"It has happened so often that I am not surprised" Harry said "Explain the next one"  
  
"Well it's like we said, we were in the headmaster's office. This toad like woman was holding you and trying to expell you, saying that the red head girl called Marietta or something like that was the evidence. Then there was also this little dude that said that he was the minister of magic and then there was another red head that looked a little like Ron and then there were a lot of ministry workers and that small man said something about the DA that stood for Dumbledore's army and then Dumbledore said that it was all his idea and something but I think he was just saying that because then you yelled no in a real dramatic way and well the next thing we know granddad is fighting and in the end he has to run away"  
  
Harry just nodded uncertain and told him to continue  
  
"Then it was you in your OWL test where you fell asleep and we saw your nightmare, where you were running a lot and then you saw some dude being tortured and then we just saw you meeting Ron in the train"  
  
Harry paled a bit when he talked about Sirius but nodded anyway and asked" Do you have any questions about anything?"  
  
James hesitated but then said" Yes, there were some stuff that you said an-  
  
"Hang on it was the History test," Sirius yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said a while ago that you had a vision in your History test so it wasn't a dream it was a vision" Sirius said happily  
  
"You're a seer?" Remus asked  
  
"Er no not really. I don't think so anyway. Look it's hard to explain and I'll try my best but first I think that you should ask your questions first" Harry said awkwardly  
  
"Fine James continue"  
  
"thanks, like I was saying you said some stuff that don't make sense. Like the potion class room it was the same we use but it was with different students and a different professor, I don't understand how that is possible, and the professor he looked really like Snape and then there was this kid that the Snape-look-a-like called Longbottom, and he looked really like Frank and Alice and...  
James couldn't finish because the door opened and in walked Lily and Alice  
  
"Hey, we were looking for you. Wait what are you doing in here?" Alice asked  
  
"Er..." James said  
  
"We found them in my pensieve and now I am trying to find out what they know. I suppose that you can hear this, you'll find out soon enough anyway" Harry sighed  
  
"You were looking at his memories?" Lily said shocked and then she said "Hang on you have a pensieve?"  
  
"Yes I do, just sit down and listen" Harry said tiredly "Continue James"  
  
"Yeah anyway, then you and Draco really seemed to hate each other and he was wearing Slytherin robes"  
  
"And your question is?" Harry asked  
  
"Who were all these People? How could you have taken your OWL test in Hogwarts when you weren't a student here then? Is Ginny a year younger than you? Who was that toad woman and that man who claimed himself to be a minister? Was the red head Ron's brother? How do you know about the Order? Why were you alone on the train station? Why was Draco wearing Slytherin robes? Why did you call Darco A Malfoy, why did he call you a Potter? Why did he call Ron and Ginny Weasley? Why were the two boys that looked exactly like each other and Ron in so much awe when they first met you? What was the thing with that vision? Is Ginny really a year younger?" James asked really fast  
  
"That's a lot of questions you have there and I don't know what to tell you. I suppose that I should tell you the truth but I am not so sure. You haven't really done anything to deserve them"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that if I answer you, you will find out the real secret I've been keeping and the reason you couldn't know. You do now know that I am not evil don't you?"  
  
"You didn't seem so evil there but I don't know what to think anymore really" James confessed  
  
"Teddy" Harry yelled  
  
"Yes Master I mean Mr. Harry?" Teddy said and seemed to be just about to punish himself for almost calling him Master Harry when Harry stopped him  
  
"Don't hurt yourself Teddy. But can you please go and bring Dumbledore here? It is urgent"  
  
"Yes Mr. Harry" Teddy said and then with a crack he was gone  
  
One minute later he appeared again with Dumbeldore, Harold and Mary  
  
"What is going on?" Dumbeldore asked  
  
"I barely know where to start" Harry said, "Why don't you have a seat so I can explain"  
  
"Alright" Dumbeldore said conjuring chairs for him and his son and daughter in law  
  
"Well, James, Remus and Sirius came here in hope to talk to me, but they didn't find me because I wasn't here...  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went for a walk with my friends but anyway, they decide to wait until I come back and then they saw something they shouldn't have seen. When I tell you about this object you will want to ask questions but I ask not to because it is another story which I have not the time to explain"  
  
The professor nodded  
  
"You see they saw my pensieve"  
  
If the situation hadn't been so serious Harry would have laughed at Dumbledore. He was utterly shocked and confused but Harry continued  
  
"Anyway they entered it and saw some of my memories. They don't know what you know but he did hear some things that are going to be hard to explain"  
  
"What did they hear?"  
  
"They heard Draco call me Potter and me call him Malfoy, they saw me take my OWL test in the Great Hall they found out that Ginny is a year younger and number of other things" Harry said  
  
"Ginny is a year younger?"  
  
"Yes she is, but that is not the point, even if I did tell them what I told you I would still have to explain a lot of things, things I haven't even told you"  
  
"I would at least try to answer his questions" Dumbledore finally said  
  
Harry looked at the anxious James and Sirius, a worried Ron, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Remus and very confused Lily and Alice and took a deep breath and said" Ok, I'll try and answer most of your questions, but I'm not promising anything"  
  
"Ok, Harry. We understand, just say what you have to say and no more" Ron said gently to show his support  
  
"Thanks" Harry said  
  
"Hem, hem, is anyone going to explain what the hell is going on here? None of this makes any sense at all" Lily said confused and angry  
  
"Fine, the thing is James that everything you saw hasn't really happened"  
  
"It were visions?" Remus asked shocked  
  
"No" Harry said shortly "What is it with you and these visions? I only get visions of Voldemort or what he is thinking about. It is painful but useful, but anyway none of it has happened yet because well I'm not even born yet, neither are Mione, Ginny, Ron or Draco"  
  
"What? Is this some kind of sick joke or something?" James asked his son  
  
"It is not. I come from the future, how else will you explain what you saw? Draco used to be a Slytherin, Ginny really is a year younger, the look a like Snape, really is professor Snape the potion master and the reason he called that kid Longbottom is because he is Frank's and Alice's son. And it's up to you if you believe me or not, I couldn't care less if you didn't really but listen and listen good for I'm only telling you this once. Under no circumstances ask me about the future, for I will not tell you anything and I will not answer any of your questions that concern the future in any way" Harry said harshly  
  
There was silence for a few minuets and none of the teens seemed to be about to break it so Mary did it for them  
  
"James, I am a ware that this is a shock to you but nothing justified snooping in a another persons memories. You had no right to enter that pensieve in the first place and mark my words that you will be properly punished for this and I expect you to ask for forgiveness from Harry for entering his pensive and for being so horrible to him the last few months"  
  
Even if this did bring the kids out of a daze none of them seemed to have heard anything Mrs. Potter had said  
  
"Huhh? Were you saying something mom?" James asked  
  
"Ohh never mind, we will talk later" Mary huffed and Alice said  
  
"I have a child?"  
  
Harry chuckled at the tone in her voice and answered "Yes you have, I shouldn't have told you though and I'm sorry, I just forgot you were here that's all but I did tell you and we will just have to live with that"  
  
"I know you said you didn't want to talk about the future but can you tell me about him? Just a little bit. Please" Alice pleaded  
  
Harry looked reluctant but still answered "Well, you don't have to worry about Frank dumping you anyway because as I said he is the dad, your son name is Neville and he is a real softy. But he is not a Gryffindor for nothing I can tell ya. He usually never starts trouble and try's to get everyone to get along. He isn't exactly the super brain though. He is a little under average in everything but in potions he is WAY under it but that's just because his biggest fear is Snape, he also became rather good at DADA because of the DA last year but his best subject with out a doubt is Herbology, he is amazing in that one I tell you. Anyway, some say he belongs in Hufflepuff but I say that that is load of crap, he may not show to many but I've seen what he is capable of. I strictly remember in our first year when he went to look for us in the middle of the night besides his fears just to warn us that Malfoy was onto us but we all got busted and had to go to the forbidden forest but he didn't complain once, even if he shouldn't really be there. Yeah but anyway, you couldn't ask for a better son then him and I'm proud to say that he is one of my best mates" Harry said gently and by the time he had finished Alice was in tears "But I'm not saying anything more" He then added  
  
"Hang on" Sirius said as he had just figured something out "If Longbottom is Alice kid and you're in his class, then that means that Mr. Potter would have had to have another secret child and you would have to be his"  
  
"Don't be a daft Sirius, of course I don't have another son. And neither did dad of what I understand"  
  
"Then how can Harry be a Potter?" Sirius asked dumbly. Lily, Alice, Sirius, Remus and James sat in silence thinking about it while the others just watched until Moony spoke up  
  
"If neither the headmaster nor Mr. Potter had another son or brothers then you can't be James, nephew or cousin or anything like that which means that you have to be his son, but that doesn't make sense, I mean who in their right minds would have a kid with James?" Remus said  
  
"Hey" James said smacking Remus on the head before he relished what he had just said and looked at Harry wide-eyed, "I am aren't I?"  
  
Harry just looked down at the floor and he could hear James and Lily gasp  
  
"I can't believe that I'll have a kid in the future. This is so cool. I bet that we do all kind of stuff together don't we Harry? You must be just exactly like your old man... but James never got to finish because Harry couldn't help him self glared at James and said  
  
"I am not. I'm nothing like you James Potter. But sadly I still have to pay the price of everything you have done because I am your son and I have your looks. Everywhere I go, ohh Harry, you look exactly like your father, except you have your mother eyes. I used to be proud to hear that, I never used to listen to Snape either, always bashing you in classes, making me a fool because he couldn't get over the fact that you bullied him in Hogwarts. I had to suffer for that, but I didn't care. You were my dad, I didn't care what that greasy haired bat would have to say, but then I saw his pensieve, or rather Dumbeldores pensieve that he had loaned Snape. You know what I saw? I saw you after your OWL test last year bullying Snape for no reason at all, I couldn't believe it, but I reasoned with my self, I would have been told if you were like that but then I came here and I see for my very own eyes. I am nothing like you. I am not as self centered as you are, I do not only care for me, I do not enjoy embarrassing everyone around me, I do not enjoy attention I do not have a ego of the size of the planet like you do. You have done nothing but treat me badly ever since you found out what I was. Always that Jameson shit, you had no right to do that to me, even if I had been a death eater. You fool yourself James if you think we are even remotely alike" Harry said and then he stormed out of the room leaving a lot of stunned people behind  
  
"He hates me" James finally said desperate  
  
"What do you expect after what you have been doing for the last couple of months?" Ginny said shortly but then she said in a gentler tone "But don't worry, he doesn't hate you, he is just hurt and he is feeling betrayed. It's not too late to talk to him"  
  
A little later everyone retired to bed to exhausted to think of this anymore.  
  
The next day James was up and about before almost anyone. He was sitting outside and watching the sun come up when Dumbledore came up behind him  
  
"Are you ok James?" He asked gently  
  
James just kept looking ahead not answering. Dumbledore sighed and sat down next to James,  
  
"I know it's hard but I'm sure that if you talk to Harry he will understand he will probably forgive you before he leaves. He has been hoping for months now that you would just say that you were sorry"  
  
"It's not that I'm worried about" James said in a sad childlike voice and Dumbledore was shocked at James "I don't mean it that way grandpa. I really am sorry for jumping to conclusions and accusing him of that, but at the time I believed that I was doing the right thing. I was sure that I was right, I had never been more sure of anything before in my life in fact, I suppose the reason for that is because I was so unnaturally close to him before so he hurt me the more when I stopped being his friend. I suppose that this is why I felt so bonded to him. He is my son, or will be anyway. But I'm sure that in time Harry will understand, I mean we are at war after all, and he seems to understand how it is and should for he has apparently been raised in the middle of it for of all I can gather you-know-who is still at charge. So I'm sure he will forgive me eventually, for that mistake on my behalf if I talk to him" James said  
  
"Then why are you so down?" Albus asked "You should be happy if you are so sure. He is your son James"  
  
"I know that" James snapped before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I've been sitting here for ages now thinking, how I couldn't see it. My own flesh and blood and I didn't notice. I mean now that I know I see most of the signs, but that doesn't bother me either. I have never really thought that I would get married and have a child with someone, I mean the only girl I have actually ever really liked hates my guts. But I still always secretly wanted to have a lovely wife, who for some reason always looked like Lily when I was thinking about it but anyway, and bunch of children, six at the least. I hate how small our family is and I am going to expand it. Or so I wanted anyway, and then we were supposed to live in a medium size house, just big enough for the family, not a mansion like I live in or a huge castle or what ever it is that you live in. Then we were going to have a white fence around the house, and red windows and a small pond and a huge garden where L- I mean my wife would love to grow all kind of things. I would form the Potter Quidditch team with all my kids... James trailed off with a dreamy expression  
  
Dumbledore looked at his grandson carefully before saying, "I never knew you cared that much about the future, I always thought that you and Sirius would open up a joke store and...  
  
"I guess you all were right. I am a failure, I'm not going to have six children, my wife, whoever she is dies, I suck as a parent"  
  
"Don't say that. I'm sure that you are a fine dad"  
  
"Oh a fine dad I am. I just can't believe that I would do that to my own child. I could never have thought that I would be capable of such thing. I don't even know what goes wrong that changes me so much in the future, and I sure as hell don't understand why Harry wanted to make friends with me before after what I did to him"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked confused  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that I hate my child in the future, that I hit my child in the future, that I use him as a slave in the future"  
  
"What are you talking about, of course you don't do that. Where ever did you get that idea from?"  
  
"Sirius, Remus and I heard Harry tell Poppy all about it once" James said quietly before staring in air again. At first Dumbledore seemed to be in shock and didn't say anything until few minutes later, he stood up with a angry glint in his eyes, and pulled James up, half carried him and half dragged him back in the house, yelled for Teddy and ordered him to go get everyone else at once before sitting James down in a couch and starting to pace until a sleepy Harry, curious Mione, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Lily, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Harold and Mary came in and as soon as they saw Dumbeldore they were very shocked at the anger, shock, grief and puzzlement that was in his eyes.  
  
"You wanted to see us si- Alb- I mean granddad?" Harry asked slightly scared at how Dumbledore was looking and surprised at James previous presence  
  
Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked right at Harry who didn't dare look back for he knew that Dumbledore was trying to read his mind. When everyone had seated himself or herself he spoke up "Yes I wanted to see you" There was something about that tone that told Harry that this wasn't a good thing  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I have been very patient with you Harry, I've taken Poppy's advice and not pressured you to tell me anything, even if you were my great grandchild and had tried to kill yourself. I never asked to know anything Harry, but now it is time you talk"  
  
"What? Where is this coming from? You can't ask me of that. I can't talk about the future, I've said too much already. When I came here none of you were ever supposed to find out" Harry cried in shock  
  
"But we did and now you will have to deal with it" Dumbeldore said harshly and he reminded Harry a bit on how he was when he first came here  
  
"Now you listen, I don't know what has gotten into you and frankly I don't care. You have no right to ask me to talk about my private stuff to you or about the future. The future is not something you can control as you wish you know that as well as I do. It is just about the only thing that you cannot mess with Dumbledore. I know this must be weird for you, not being able to control and manipulate everything around you but the time is something you just don't mess with. It is not good for anyone to know the truth about what happens, and I don't want to tell you anyway," Harry yelled  
  
"Don't you talk about my father like that? How dare you? He is a great man and he has given up everything for this world, and you ought to respect him more... But an angry Harry interrupted Harold  
  
"I tried that once, but I find it rather hard to trust and respect someone who gives nothing in return but pain and distrust. I used to trust you Dumbledore, you used to be my mentor but you blew it on your own when you decided to take faith in your own hands. But Harold is right; you would give up almost everything for the greater good, so long as it doesn't have a bad affect on you in the way. You would kill innocents just save Hogwarts; you would let your own Order member rot in hell if it came as a use to you. You may have the greater good in mind, but have in mind that it is not always enough. I'm through trusting you, I took a huge chance by trusting you here and I know see it was a mistake on my behalf, I never should have become so close to you"  
  
"How dare you say such a thing to my father? He is your family. How dare you accuse my father of such actions? He would never hurt a fly," Harold yelled  
  
"Don't yell at him," James yelled at his father stepping up to Harry "You don't have the right to accuse him when you don't know the story behind what you are saying. I've already made that mistake and I'm not doing it again. Maybe something happens in the future that Harry misunderstands or something"  
  
"I didn't misunderstand a thing James. I don't want to say this, but it is the truth. Dumbledore manipulated me for five years; he lied to me for five years. No he lied to me my whole life. He ruined my life and he didn't even care. I will work with you in this war, but I'm through with being your pet anymore Dumbledore. I say it again, I made a mistake by thinking that you were different now, you are not my great grandfather and you never were, and don't you ever pretend to be one. I'm through with playing games now"  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said weakly "I don't understand"  
  
"Don't even try that. I will not feel sorry for you. I know that you have not done the things I dislike you for yet, but the fact is that you are still the same person and you will still do them. If I become to close to you it will juts hurt more when I go home"  
  
"So you want nothing to do with him?" Mary asked in shock  
  
Harry looked at her sadly and said, "I never said that. He is not my grandfather, he is not my mentor, he is not my idol and he is not my saviour and I am not his pet. I am a person with feelings that have a life on my own and I will not let him take that away. However, even if you are not those things, I am willing to work with you in the war and maybe be your friend. I know that you maybe care about me somewhat but the fact is, that if you knew all the things I knew, you would use it without caring what it would to me"  
  
"I can't believe this. I take you into my home, into my family and this is how you repay me? Why do you hate me so much?" Dumbledore hissed angry  
  
"I don't hate you, in fact, I love you in the granddad way I mean. But this is just how things have to be. You are you and you will always be you. If you are mad at me or if you can't understand that this is the best thing for us to do then I will leave"  
  
"And go where?"  
  
"I don't know. I will find some place, but my friends have nothing to do with this so please let them stay" Harry said  
  
"Even if you don't care about the granddad thing, I accepted you into Hogwarts knowing that you had nothing so you are my responsibility and you will not leave this place except you know that you will be save. But however I demand that you tell me about the future" Dumbledore said his eyes hard  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. Weren't you listening to anything I was saying? You can't know the future, not only because I don't want to say it but also because it is not yours to know. I cannot tell you anything you wish to know. I'm sorry" Harry said firmly but gently  
  
"Now you listen Harry, James is walking around here lost because he thinks that he hits you in the future, now I demand to know if that is the truth or not"  
  
Harry paled and stared at James and then at Dumbledore unable to say anything at all  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Mione asked running up to him and then she glared at the headmaster  
  
"How dare you speak like that to him? Neither you nor James deserves to know what happens in the future. James, is a good, honorable man, he gets good grades, is always the sender of the attention, is rich, is light, hates evil with a passion but it Is not always a good thing with a sixteen year old. He thinks that he can get away with everything, have everything or everyone. He thinks himself a god, and god forbid that he can't ever make a mistake, and you know as well as I do that if he didn't know that Harry was his son he would still hate him. I have nothing against James, one day he will grow up and make a fine respectable man, father and a husband right now he is just a spoiled child that is finally getting a taste of reality and you. You are also a good man, you would give up almost everything for the sake of good and you are powerful. You are a lot like Voldemort really, except you are the Lord of the light. But when you feel necessary you betray people. You may do it for a grater purpose, but you are not a god either. You manipulate people in doing what is in your best interest, or you make them do what is yours to do, but you take the credit for it. Neither one of you have treated Harry how he deserves to be treated so don't you dare talk to him like that"  
  
"Now you wait a minute here Hermione" Dumbledore said "I have been nothing but good and understanding ever since the night I found out about Harry...  
  
"Exactly, you are only so nice to him because of that. He doesn't deserve that. He deserves that you are nice to him because of him not because of his name"  
  
"I don't know who you think you are. I have taken you into my home, trusted you and I don't know what. But my grandson believes that he abuses his only child and I want to know if that is the truth and I think that we deserve to know it"  
  
"No you don't" Harry said before Mione had the chance to say anything "But James does. You have never laid a hand on me James and I don't think that you ever would. You may not be it now but in the future you are a good man and you aren't so selfish either"  
  
"I don't understand, I heard you, we all did" James said confused  
  
"You heard wrong. I never mentioned my dad. You just assumed that I was talking about you; I mean who else could it really have been? But you can chill it really wasn't you, it only sounded like that" Harry said sounding so tired and old  
  
It took James a few minutes to understand this but when he did, he grinned and said, "So I'm a good dad? I'm a good dad; I'm a good dad... James kept repeating  
  
"Yes you are" Harry said smiling weakly at his father's victory dance but then he stopped and became serious  
  
"I'm sorry I really am. Hermione is right you know, I probably would still think you evil if you weren't a Potter, but now I know that you are not and I really am sorry for not believing you sooner. I promise to try and listen to people better in the future and not judge so fast" James said looking apologizing  
  
Harry thought for a moment before saying, "It's ok, you were at least able to admit the truth, and hopefully you will grow from this" Harry said trying to sound happy but failing miserably  
  
"Who were you talking about in the hospital wing then?" Sirius asked  
  
Harry looked at the floor  
  
"And you said that you-know-who killed your mom, why would he do that?" James asked  
  
Harry looked at Mione pleadingly but Dumbledore saw and said  
  
"You are never getting out of it unless you answer Harry. They will forget anyway, so it doesn't matter. It's not like it is hard to talk about your life, you're fifteen what could possibly have happened in your live that is hard to talk about"  
  
Maybe Dumbledore hadn't meant to be mean but Harry was furious at those words  
  
"How dare you say that about my life, you know nothing of my life nothing at all. You know whom my mother is, so why don't you go and tell her and James. I bet that they will be super thrilled about that now won't they. You think it is easy for me to talk about my mother? How do you know that my live hasn't been hard? Why do you think I jumped of the Astronomy Tower? If you want to find out so much about my life then you will just have to find out differently then from my mouth for I won't tell you, not because I can't but because I won't" Harry yelled  
  
"You really remind me of Lily when she's mad" James said without thinking first what he was saying and both Harry and Lily blushed  
  
"And you have green eyes. Emerald green eyes" Alice said like it was a revelation  
  
"So?" Harry said  
  
"You said that you looked exactly like your dad, except you had your mother eyes. Now that eye color is very rare, and it matches Lily's. You are the only two in school who has that color. And you are a like in other ways to. You have the same temper; you write exactly like her, you have similar hands and stuff. She's your mom isn't she?" Alice said happily  
  
Harry didn't say anything but he just looked down. It was no use to deny it, they would think so anyway. Everyone in the room gasped and Harry saw that James fainted. When he had been woken up Lily was still with the same shock look on her face.  
  
"I marry Potter?"  
  
"Yes you do, and you are very happy, or were anyway" Harry said  
  
"Ohh, yeah, I die. But I don't understand Harry; I don't understand why on earth I would ever in my right mind agree to marry James. I was in Las Vegas and I met him and got drunk and that's how it happened, and the same night I get pregnant with you and that's why we continued to be married right?" Lily said almost pleadingly  
  
"No, James grew up and you started dating, he proposed you said yes. End of story"  
  
"And then Voldemort comes and kills me and poor you get stuck with James. You must feel awful," Lily said feeling more sorry for Harry being stuck with James then her for being dead  
  
"Lily" Alice whispered harshly "Have you amnesia or something? Don't you remember when James came and offered his oh so generous offer for Harry?"  
  
Lily thought for a minuet and then paled and said "Oh my god"  
  
"Oh my god" Harry said also relishing what they were talking about "Please don't Lily, please, they don't know w- But Harry was cut short by Lily who had a dangerous glint in her eyes and she looked at the Potters and said  
  
"You are sure you have no other relatives?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded "The only living remaining are, me Harold and James"  
  
"Ok fine, you are all only children and so are your forefathers, but what about your wife Dumbledore? Didn't she have any relatives?" Lily asked despair and to ask Dumbledore of that just showed how important to her this was. Dumbledore however answered shocked that the girl was asking about his late wife,  
  
"She had no relatives, she was caring twins, Harold and his sister Anastasia, but Anastasia died and Karolyn got very sick, she recovered though but when Harold was ten she got sick again and passed away. Why do you ask?"  
  
But Lily ignored his question and asked Mary, "What about you? Do you have other relatives?"  
  
"I have a sister Betsy, she's seven years older then me why?"  
  
"Is she married, or have kids or anything?" Lily asked feeling a bit reviled  
  
"No she can't have kids, she had an accident when she was twenty six, and now she is blind, and she has a really bad memory and sometimes she gets these kind of seisures so she can't take care of a child. Why, what is this all about?"  
  
But again Lily ignored their questions and asked in such a despair voice that everyone in the room felt sorry for her, even those who didn't even know what the deal was,  
  
"So Harry's only living relatives are in this room, a part from my family I then mean?"  
  
Dumbledore thought real hard back in time and then he slowly nodded, and Lily looked devastated and then she looked mad and said,  
  
"It can't be, someone must have a secret child or something, and Harry can't be raised by her. He can't, he just can't"  
  
"What are you talking about Lily? Harry is raised by me and partly you" James said confused  
  
"Don't te- Harry started to say but was interrupted by Lily who snapped  
  
"No he wasn't you're dead too" Lily didn't even seem to relish what she had said for she looked straight at Harry and asked,  
  
"Who raised you? whose care were you placed in?"  
  
Harry didn't answer  
  
"It wasn't her, was it? Please tell me it wasn't her. Ohh what am I talking about, of course it was her, it has to be her, who else? You have no other relatives. Just please tell me that she has gotten over it?  
  
Harry looked around the room and saw how shocked James was, but how he was still trying to figure out what was going on, just like the rest of the room and Harry also saw that Lily was not going to be satisfied until he answered her so he took a deep breath before answering her  
  
"Lily stop please, you are scaring everyone here. They don't know what you are on about now do they? And you seem to be forgetting some things to. You know that Dumbledore is alive in the future and I never told you that my grandparents are dead. Isn't normal for your kind of religion to announce god parents anyway?" Harry said softly. He didn't want to lie to Lily but what else what he supposed to say?  
  
Lily looked relieved and calmed down somewhat before speaking up again,  
  
"But you said that your uncle had put you in that wheelchair and who is your god father then? I know that Alice will be your god mother, since we have long decided to be each other godmothers, but who is the god father?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that when I said it. I had an accident that was kind of my uncle's fault, but it was just an accident. And Sirius is my god father"  
  
"So who gets you when we die? Sirius or Alice? Because I don't get why either one of them should move to the muggles"  
  
"Wait why don't I have you?" Dumbledore asked, "It is in the Potter laws. I should have your custody"  
  
Well you choose not to have me. I never knew you were my great granddad until that night in the hospital wing when you decided to tell the truth. You never told anyone, and since no one knew no one could make you take me so I went to the closest one in line" Harry explained  
  
"I-I-I" Dumbledore kept saying shocked  
  
"So who was it? Alice or Sirius?"  
  
"Er, I'm thirsty so I think I'll head down to the kitchens see ya later" Harry said and was about to leave when Alice stopped him  
  
"Harry. Who has you?" Lily asked again  
  
"What does it matter really? The fact is that I'm alive and I'm well. This trip has given me something I'll always treasure in my heart. I don't want to ruin it by worrying you all but if it helps I mostly stay with the Weasleys but now I'm heading for bed"  
  
I don't think that you understand what you are doing to him when you do that. He is a child, we all are and this is hard. He lost his family, the most important thing in the world to him. Dumbledore abandoned him so he isn't really a family and that means that he has no family except the one he lives with. And now he is here seeing you all over again, but still not. It is hard for him and you are not making it any easier for him. Just give him time"  
  
Ginny said softly and then she and the rest of the time travelers left to find Harry.  
  
James was sitting alone watching the night sky this time. This was not how he had thought he would be spending Christmas break. Lily came up to him all of the sudden and whispered  
  
"It's beautiful isn't?" She asked looking at the moon  
  
"Mmmm" James agreed, "I never really noticed before. "It's strange how you can change and see things in a new perspective over night" James said softly  
  
"Well you just had some shocking news so it really isn't a surprise James. I my self am having a hard time adjusting to this" Lily said just as softly still looking at the moon  
  
They stood in silence for few minutes longer before James scowled and turned away to leave just as he said  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now does it? I was arrogant jerk, I am an arrogant jerk and I always will be an arrogant jerk and no one will ever be able to say otherwise" James said harshly and was about to walk away when Lily grasped his arm and turned him around and looked straight into his eyes and said  
  
"You may have been a arrogant jerk, and maybe you will be again I don't know but I do know that you are not now. You can deny it all you want but finding out the truth about Harry and relishing that you were actually wrong has chanced you more then you will ever know"  
  
"No it hasn't I'm still the old spoiled fool I was before" James said trying to get away  
  
"Don't you realise what you just said? You just admitted that you were wrong, and more importantly that you were a selfish bastard...  
  
"Well there is no use rubbing it in" James interrupted  
  
"That is not what I'm meaning, what I am trying to point out for you is that the old you never would have admitted that. You didn't even try to get me to start dating you, you didn't ruffle your hair up, you didn't think so high of yourself you didn't call me Lilykins or Lils or my precious flower or any of those silly nick names you have for me. You were just yourself for a change"  
  
James just stood there for a while again staring at the moon. I didn't even realise that you were well you," He finally admitted lamely  
  
"It just shows what I was meaning. This has changed you; it has shown you that there are more things to live then popularity and money. You have a son now and it shows you things in different perspective" Lily said softly as she made her self-comfortable on the bench that was behind James.  
  
"I guess you're right" James said sitting beside her and for about an half an hour they both sat there in silence until James finally spoke up,  
  
"I can not just believe that you called me James, or that you were nice to me"  
  
Lily smiled slightly and just shrugged, "I didn't even notice to tell the truth. Don't you find it bizarre that we actually get married and have a kid and are happy together? I mean I know you say that you are in love with me but that's just show off, you and me both know that, but sometime in the future we are actually going to be happily married" Lily said in disbelief.  
  
"There are only two things that I find unbelievable about that. And one of them is why on earth you agreed to marry me. I mean you hate my guts" James said softly  
  
"No I don't hate you James, I just hate that macho image you represent. And I hate the fact that you try so bloody hard to hide the real you. And besides I don't think that it's unbelievable that we got together if you stay like this, I mean I know you will forget this talk and the reason you have changed and everything but I just hope that you can still remember what you are feeling now so you won't change to much because I rather like the James you are now" Lily said shyly and blushing madly  
  
"I hope so to Lils, sorry Lily I mean. You know you are wrong though, I'm not just showing off, I really do like you. I could have any girl in school if I wanted, and I'm not being macho about it, it's just a fact. But it's also a fact that I don't want any of them because I can't stop thinking about your beautiful smile, or that wonderful laugh of yours, and how cute you are when your angry, or your beautiful stunning eyes... er what I mean is that I basically can't stop thinking about you" James said blushing, embarrassed at what he had said and the two blushing people sat there again in silence watching the moon, until James broke it again.  
  
"So tell me about this sister of yours, is she really that bad? You really freaked out when you thought that Harry was living with her"  
  
Lily instantly had a mad glint in her eyes  
  
"Let-s just say that it is best for your grandfather and Harry godparents that he wasn't put there. My sister is a human disgrace, especially if she is married to that awful excuse for a human"  
  
"That bad?" James asked  
  
"That bad?" Lily creaked "She is a monster that girl or that man I should say," Lily yelled but then she calmed down and became sad and said "We used to be so close, closer then most sisters...  
  
"What happened?" James asked carefully  
  
"I got a letter but she didn't. She's younger than me, so when I got my letter she wasn't upset, she thought that she would get one to when the time came, but she didn't. She really tried not to be jealous and support me. Sometimes it was hard for her, but we managed somehow, but then about year ago I think, that Vernon moves three blokes away from us. His parents are millionaires you now, and he has all the new and cool stuff so all the boys wanted to be his friends and all the girls wanted to become his girlfriend. Everyone but me that is, I saw straight through him, he plays so innocent but he isn't. I know what he does, uses every girl he gets and then he dumps them on the worst possible way; he never does anything except it comes out for his own good. But anyway, he makes everyone else serve him like he is god, he beads everything that is different, he bullies the younger kids, and I even think that he deals a bit with drugs. But anyway so he could get any girl he wants but then he meets Petunia and I knew that he was just going to hurt her. Finally they started dating, but unlike most times, he didn't just sleep with her and dump her. Although he treated her like dirt. Cheated on her and god knows what. Not that she believed me when I told her. Thought I was jealous. Anyway he turned her completely against magic and me. And now she detests me, she can't even stand to look at me. That's why I'm here, because otherwise I would have to spent Christmas with her, but that is impossible"  
  
"That Dursley doesn't sound like good news and I don't think that I'm happy with him raising my son if he hates you and magic so much. And the same goes for your sister. Good thing he isn't living there" James said darkly  
  
"I wouldn't be so surprised if he was raised there. There are just some things he has said that don't add up, like did you see his face when I told him that Alice was his godmother? He seemed so shocked and the thing with his uncle and the wheelchair. I just got the feeling that there was something more to it then he said there was. Maybe I'm just being paranoid"  
  
"He would tell us, right?" James asked unsure  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't" Lily said darkly  
  
"I just hope that he will learn to trust us enough to tell us about him before he leaves" James said feeling bad about how he and his son were distant  
  
"If I wouldn't know any better I would say that you like the fact that you have a son, even if you are just sixteen" Lily said slightly amused  
  
James blushed and muttered something that Lily didn't understand  
  
"I just feel so bad that I blew everything up. I never thought I would say this Lily, but I envy you"  
  
"Envy me? Why?" Lily asked surprised  
  
"You have been so good to Harry, you almost blew things apart for you but you didn't and now you and him are so closed and you can be there for him but I can't. I screwed everything up and he probably won't ever talk to me again, not that I don't understand that. You know that I used to think that he was a coward for not standing up to me or that he was scared or something. But now I just understand that he was just trying to honor my memory in peace. How is he going to be able to that when he gets back now? He must hate me" James said devastated  
  
Lily looked deep into James eyes and said softly "You are more like him then you know"  
  
"What do you mean?" James said  
  
"You can be kind, understanding, generous and funny and caring if you want to be. But don't worry he wont hate you. He loves you I know he does. I don't know what happens to us or when we die, but I know that the time he had with you was enough for him to love you forever. Talk to him and just find out"  
  
"Thanks Lily, and er" James hesitative for a moment before saying "And I'm sorry for all the hard time I've been giving you all these years. I should have understood a no when I heard it" James barley whispered still looking into her eyes and then he leaned closer and kissed her softly and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back. Lily then pulled apart, slightly red but didn't seem too embarrassed and said, "Don't worry about Harry until you know for sure what he is feeling"  
  
James just nodded and the two of them said there all night in each other arms just talking about live and death and all that they could think of. You can imagine how surprised Mary was when she saw the two of them sitting there together talking together, when she came looking for them but she just smiled a little and left them alone.

----------------------------------------------------

So what did ya think? Please** review**

A/N: I have news. I don't think it is necessarily good ones for me but if you like my story it is good news for you. The teachers are in a strike and therefore school has been cancelled for an unknown time. It may be a week or it may be months. But this means that I will have much more time too write...

**volleypickle16:** thanks :D I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks a lot for the review

**danuschka**: To tell you the truth I kind of forgot about that little fact. I didn't remember it until you mentioned it in fact. You are the first one to do so. Let's just say then that Vernon had made Harry send one letter saying that his uncle was going to treat him nice as long as he would behave normally and therefore he couldn't owl them every three days :-) Or something like that... Anyways, thank you very much for your review

**gaul1:** Thanks for your review

**AuroraEvansta**r: No, Dumbeldore already knew and the others didn't know who Umbridge was so... Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for your review

**Jaded Angel8**: Thanks :-) Anyway I hope you like the chapter and thanks for your review :-)

**fille-chica143**: I hope this was quick enough for you ;) Thanks for the review...

**Marauders-Lover**: I believe you may have mentioned it, nah just jocking but thanks for the review :-)

**Uten**: Yeah I'm sorry I keep doing that :-S It should be better when he gets out of the chair though which shouldn't be to long. Are my spelling mistakes really that obvious? :( Here I am all happy because I think I'm getting better... Oh well, I'll just try harder then :-) Thank you for reviewing, it does help out when people point out what I am doing wrong so I can try and do it better :-) And I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you liked this one as well...

**blaze potter**: Don't worry, he'll be walking again soon.... Thanks for the review

**babyHarry:** Thank you. I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked this just as much :-)

Please **review** and tell me what you thought and if you have any ideas or comments!!!!!

Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	18. What a true knight really means

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize from the HP world.

Chapter 18 – What a true knight really means

The rest of the holidays passed on rather quickly. Lily and James got on much better than usual and Harry and Dumbledore tried their hardest to avoid each other but they tried to keep everything on the friendly notes. Ron, Ginny, Mione and Draco never left Harry's side, and Lily and Alice spent a rather large amount of their time just talking to them about everything; not daring to speak of the future. Remus and Sirius had also hunted up Harry and asked for forgiveness and after listening too the two of them giving their hearts out Harry couldn't help but to forgive them.

James had also hunted Harry up, the two of them had spent a whole evening setting things straight, and now the two at least got along. It wasn't much but it was a start. Sooner or later however, the holidays were over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The teens hadn't heard or seen a thing of Angel since that night, they had no idea what the plan was, and they would just have to wait until they got back to school to find out. 

On the first night, there the first thing Harry and his mates did was hurrying to the room to meet with their winged friend.

'Angel" Harry cried and did his best to hug her "Hey Harry, it's nice to see you, how are you?" Angel asked hugging him back 

"I'm ok considering. I actually feel a lot better then I should I suppose," Harry said brightly

'Right" Angel said not understanding a thing "So how's it going with the telepath thing?"

"Er, we didn't have that much time to work that well on it to tell the truth" Draco said carefully "You what?" Angel said angry "This isn't some sort of game you know. You have to work to get to the goal... "James and Lily know that Harry is their son from the future and Harry and Dumbledore had a fight and now they are barely on speaking terms. He also found out that his godmother is none other then Alice Green or Alice Longbottom" Ron interrupted "Ohh" Angle first said but then said "How on earth did they find out and when?" 

"The same night we did the ceremony. Sirius, James and Remus came to Harry's room to talk to him but he wasn't there... Mione began to say.

It took a little over an hour too explain everything to Angel

"So you and James are getting along better?" Angel asked

"Yeah, not as well as we did when we first came, but we are doing ok"

"Ok, that is fantastic to hear Harry"

"So when will we be leaving? What's the plan?" Ron asked "Well at first you were supposed to leave at Christmas but I hadn't exactly planned that James would er, fight with Harry so it delayed us for a bit but since you are doing better now it won't be to long before we leave. I just have to teach you how all the Knight stuff works, you know the rules and regulations but that shouldn't take to long so I guess we will be leaving in a month or so. Easter at the latest" Angel said in thought "So soon?" Harry asked in alarm 

"Yes so soon. We have been here to long Harry; it is time we deal with reality. I know you are just getting to know your parents but I hope you understand that it is time to go"

"I understand" Harry sighed "So what do we tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked "I suppose it wouldn't harm to tell him but considering on what you have been telling me I would wait with telling him until we leave" 

Harry just nodded deep in thought

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Hmm" Harry said looking up "Oh, nothing much, I was just thinking. If we leave so soon I will probably still be in the wheelchair when we leave" "I don't know Harry, you'll just have to talk with Poppy. Maybe you can at least use crutches," Angel said reassuringly "Yeah, maybe" Harry said moodily "Anyhow, I don't think that there is anything else I have got to tell you to night so why don't you go and find your friends and spent some time with them eh?" Angel said trying too cheer things up a bit  
---------------------------------- "Wonder where Harry is" James said distractedly "Why do you care?" Peter said sneering James glared at Peter and then realised that he didn't have a clue that Harry was his son 

"Sorry I forgot that you weren't there. Come on, let's find somewhere more quiet and we'll tell you" James said and the rest marauders followed him up do their room

"So what's the deal?" "Well in the break we found out some stuff about Harry and his friends. You see granddad made me go and apologize to Harry after I kind of accused him of killing his mom... "He probably did" Peter said disgustedly "No he didn't, you see when we went to find him he wasn't there but we found his pensive and saw some stuff and then Harry found us and called granddad and then he told us what Harry has really been hiding all this time. Harry isn't evil and he never was, he came here from the future and he is Lily and mines son," James said proudly, THUMP was heard when Peter fainted and at that same moment Harry, Ron, Draco, Mione and Ginny came in "What happened?" Harry asked not caring in the slightest 

"Peter fainted when we told him that you were from the future and that you were my son" James said concerned

"You told him?" Harry almost yelled "Of course I did. He is your uncle Pete so why couldn't I tell him?" "Er, sorry, I was just a little shocked that's all" Harry said "Finite Intecame" Harry muttered pointing his wand at Peter who woke up instantly. 

James, Remus and Sirius just stared in shock at Harry

"What's your problem?" Harry asked,

"When did you learn that?" Remus asked,

"I learnt it last year, why?" Harry said not getting why it was such a big deal

"That's only thought to the seventh years," James said "Really? Ohh, I didn't know" Harry said off handily James just gaped a little more before Peter's voice interrupted him, 

"Y-you have a son with Lily?"

"Yep" James said proudly "I knew I would win her over eventually. No one can resist the Potter charm" "But I thought that his mom was dead" Peter said indicating Harry like he wasn't there 

"Be a bit more respectful Peter, you're talking about my son's mom and my future wife"

Peter just looked down

The days passed away fast and soon it was half way through January.

The school had been very surprised when James didn't glare at Harry anymore but instead he glared at the ones that glared at Harry. Harry and his mates, James and his mates and Lily and Alice had been spending a lot of time together recently and Sirius tried about everything to get Harry to talk about how famous he was going to be. In the meanwhile Harry had went to Poppy, his sessions had been going quite well, and he could now walk for a half an hour on crutches before collapsing. Angel's lessons were also going well. Harry never would have thought that there were so many formalities and rules and stuff they had too follow. It still sounded almost all the same. The only thing more important than following Harry's rules was protecting his life. Almost all the rules sounded something like that. The teens also learnt about the history of the knights and powers. For a start they could speak to each other through their minds and then the knights themselves had the power to sense Harry. They had covered most of the rules by now it wasn't that hard. Most of them sounded the same. Now they were learning about their powers

"No, you have to really concentrate" Angel yelled for the millionth time at Ron that evening.

"I'm trying" Ron growled annoyed. Angel was trying to teach them how to sense Harry and so far, it wasn't working very well.

It was of course much harder to sense a person when the building was so well warded so Angel had had to take down the wards on the room for the night.  
""No your not, you are letting me distract you. You have to go into a meditating state and find him in your mind. Use your necklace and sense him with in you. And don't listen to everyone around you" Angel said

"Ok" Ron huffed and closed his eyes and sat in an Indian position on the floor trying to think of nothing. After about ten minutes, Ron managed to go into a light meditating state. Next, he tried to concentrate on Harry. All his thoughts were on Harry and slowly he led his thoughts leak to the crystal, which seemed to tell him where Harry was. After few moments Ron smiled slightly and said tiredly

"He's in his room asleep at the moment"

"Good Ron, you did wonderfully but now I think that you should go to sleep too, sensing a person takes a lot of energy" Ron just mumbled something and fell a sleep right there on the sofa.  
------------------------------------------  
When the morning of the 28th January came Angel announced that they would be staying a bit longer. About a week or two, until all of the four teens could sense Harry properly. At the moment they could always sense if he was in the same room or not and if they concentrated they could sense if he was within the next 20 meters away. And that was just when the room wasn't warded. Angel had been trying to teach them how to adjust to Hogwards wards and they were doing fine in that. It was the only thing they had yet to learn but as soon as they had learnt too do it properly they would be leaving. Or so they thought. None of them knew what was about to happen that same night  
------------------------

"So Harry, could I offer you any mints perhaps?" James joked at the dinner table  
"Ha ha ha ha ha" Harry said dryly "But you may if that is not to much of an effort for you" 

"No probs" James said and handed the mints to Harry but before Harry could take them the whole castle shook and there was a loud sound coming from outside. The professor's hurriedly ran out and Dumbledore had to send out sparks to calm the student down before saying

"I want you to remain here until told otherwise. You are not allowed to leave the Hall under no circumstances. I trust that the older students will look out for the younger ones" And with that said Dumbledore hurried out of the room as well

The head boy and girl, the prefects and some of the older students started to organize the younger students and calm them down. After about five minutes, there was another crass and the whole floor shook. Harry looked at Hermione, who looked back worried

"No Harry. This isn't your battle. Leave it too the professors, they can handle them selves" 

As soon as she said that, the Hall shook again and another crash was heard

"I can't take this. I need too go and help" The head boy said

"Me too" the head girl and the prefects and most of the students above fifth year said 

"Wait" the head girl yelled when they were about to leave the Hall. "What about the younger students? We can't leave them here unprotected"

There was a murmur of agreement and the head boy spoke up.

"All right, those who are highest in the dueling club in sixth and seventh year can go out if they want. The prefects and I will stay. No one under fifth year can leave" He ordered. Not many listened to that since almost everyone from sixth, seventh, fifth and fourth year went and even some of the third years. Most of the prefects and the head boy stayed however to support the little ones

"I can't take this" Harry said and made his way towards the door

"Harry wait, you can't" Ron yelled after him

"I can and I will. I give you permission to stay here and protect the innocents if you wish to do so" 

Harry said and then he left outside

Ron looked at his friends and said, "He knows that we can't do that"

And then he along with the other knights ran out after him closely followed by Sirius, Remus, James, Peter, Alice, Lily and Frank who had made up with Alice the night before. It didn't take the teens long to catch up with Harry and the knights took their place around Harry like it was a natural thing, the teens however didn't notice because they were watching around them in horror. All around death eaters were fighting the professors and some of the students. There had to be at least a thousand of the death eaters and soon the students were backing out slowly. The seventh and sixth years had formed a human wall around the smaller students and were trying their hardest to protect them from the death eaters. In front of the students, the professors were trying to prevent any death eaters to harm the students. There were bombs blowing and everything was in chaos. Soon the teens started fighting too. The bad side was winning and it was winning fast.

Just as Harry was about to stun his third death eater, smoke filled the air and once it cleared an evil voice, that Harry knew all to well said, "Death Eaters, lower your wands. As much as it tempts me to allow you to continue this wonderful work we are here for another purpose"

The death eaters lowered their wands and gathered around their master, Lord Voldemort who standing there in all his might.

The professors all took their wands out and pointed them at Voldemort, still shielding the students

"Now, that's not fair. None of us has a wand," Voldemort mocked in a baby voice

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked stepping forward

"Believe it or not, but I am not here to talk to you, but you may make my job a lot easer and just tell me where this new kid is"

"Who?" Dumbledore asked

"Don't play dumb with me Dumbledore. You know whom I speak of. I believe that he calls himself Jameson. Where is he?" 

"That is none of your business"

"Oh but my dear enemy it is"

"He is just a child, whatever business you have with him you can sort out with me" 

"Actually I can't. I've been quite interested in him for a while now. A parselmouth, what a luck I thought, then Nagini told me about her wonderful plan. It didn't seem to be working that all to well but I found out the most interesting thing about the young boy just a few days ago and I just could not wait any longer. Now I wish too speak with him. So where is the brat?"

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Now leave this place"

"Don't be so boring Dumbledore. Now who of you children are Mr. Jameson or know where to find the lad?" Voldemort hissed.

No one said a word

"If no one answers me I'll hex her" Voldemort said pointing his wand at the COMC professor "Now where is Jameson?"

"Why do you want to know?" A voice said from the crowd and then before anyone could say anything Harry pushed out of the crowed and was now standing beside Dumbledore

"Mr. Jameson I presume?"

"Always the smart one aren't you Tom?" "Don't call me that," Voldemort hissed but then he said sweetly "So you are the one and only Mr. Jameson? I must say that I wondered about that, why choose that name?" 

"Don't know what you are talking about Tom"

"You don't Harry? Did you choose it after your father or your middle name perhaps?" 

Harry paled but answered anyway "Is that what you wanted with me? To ask why my maiden name is Jameson but not anything else? I must say that you are starting to loose your touch Mr. Riddle"

"Ohh, I believe not. I know who you are"

"And?" Harry said trying to sound bravely but failing 

"Don't worry so much. I'm not going to tell anyone. I was just hoping that we could come to an agreement"

"HARRY" A new voice, shrieked Harry looked back at Mione who was trying to pass the professors who were holding her.

"Go and fetch Angel. This could mean trouble" Harry mind sent her before turning back to Voldemort "And what kind of an agreement would that be?"

"You and I could be great together. I of course knew that you are on the light side. Nagini told me that you had turned down my offer to join me. No hard feelings on that, but I hadn't given up. Then I received this interesting news. My spy's can be extremely useful sometimes, anyway after I heard that I am sure that you are on the light. I mean raised by people like that. But I'm sure I can make you change your mind somehow"

"No you can't so leave"

"Oh, but Harry I don't want to. Just think about it. We could be so great. We could rule the world. It would just be you and me, you would have a new family"

"Who, you? Thanks but no thanks. I have no desire to be raised by an evil bastard"

"You are so naïve. There is no good and evil, there is-

"Only power and those too weak to seek it. Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before Voldemort and I will give you the same answer I've given you every other time you have asked me that same questions. I will never ever join you" "So we have met? Interesting. How old were you?" "The first time I was eleven I believe. But it doesn't matter. I bow to no one Tom Riddle and even if I did, I would never ever bow to you after everything you have done to me. Now leave" "Think about what I've said Harry. I am the most powerful person alive, I am the heir of Slytherin himself, and no one turns me down. If you decline you will die like the rest of them," Voldemort said "Are you sure you are the only heir Voldemort?" Harry hissed in parselmouth so no one understood him 

"What do you mean? You know something?" Voldemort hissed back

"All I know is that you should research about your family before you go and give out facts about it" The next thing Harry knew there was a blinding light and a hiss

"I'll see again soon enough and be ready", then Harry just felt intense pain, and he vaguely heard someone yell his name "HARRY" He opened his eyes and his green eyes met the light ones of Angel

"Where did he go?" Harry asked as Angel and Mione helped Harry rise  
"I sent him and the death eaters away. Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine. But I don't know if I will be. I've a lot of explaining to do" Harry said glancing at his friends,

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. But I suppose it doesn't matter that much. We will be leaving in two weeks or so anyway" Angel muttered as she helped Harry back in the wheelchair

--------------------- Back in the headmaster's office when everyone were seated Dumbledore spoke up "Who is the lady Harry? I don't believe we have met before." 

"You haven't. This is Angel; she is the lady that brought me here in the first place. She's also the one I always snuck out to see every night. She has been hiding in one of the secrets rooms here" Harry sighed

"Very well. It is nice to meet you Angel, but Harry you have a lot of explaining to do" 

"I know. So what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Have you really met you-know who before and survived? Why would he want to recruit an eleven-year-old boy-

"Don't start with that James. What I'm about to tell you won't make sense unless I tell you everything. So listen carefully for I'll only say this once" 

"Alright, if that makes you more comfortable then we will do as you ask"

"Thank you. Now what I will have to say will take a while. A long while so if you have anything important to do then leave and do it for you won't be able to do it tonight if you stay. And another thing don't ask questions and don't interrupt. It may be tempting and it will be hard but everything will be explained properly but I want to do it in my order. So anyone that asks a question when I'm speaking will leave. Is that understood?" Harry said sternly

"Yes" Everyone said and no one left the room

"Good. I suppose that I should start with the day it all started. The day that my parents died and I became famous-

"You're famous?" Sirius exclaimed, 

"Yes I am"

"I knew it. I'm too right? I'm the model and you are the famous assistant?" 

"No. I'm more famous then that. But if you interrupt or ask a question again you won't find out why" Harry snapped but he couldn't hide his smile. Sirius was Sirius and he would always be Sirius.

"Now as I was saying, it all started at that fateful day many years ago, or well some years to come. Anyway, Lily and James or mom and dad had gone in hiding just as I turned one but on Halloween that same year Voldemort found you. Dad told mom to take me and run and he would stall Tom but before mom managed to escape Tom killed my dad and then he turned to mom. She didn't have to die. He just told her to step aside so he could kill me but mom wouldn't budge so he killed her too. And then he turned his wand at me and he tried to kill me but he couldn't. The curse he used bounced and hit him. He disappeared and I became the boy-who-lived-

"Disappeared?" Dumbledore said confused Harry glared at the headmaster for asking a question but answered

"Some say he died, others say he is just biding his time, waiting for the right moment but most of us say that he is still out there too weak to carry on. But what everyone seemed so sure of was that the dark lord was no threat any longer. And now I was their new hero. I did not only survive as an infant but I vanished the dark lord"

"But I don't understand. I thought you said he had asked you to join him. And we saw him alive in your pensive. That was you-know-who wasn't it?" James asked confused

"Will you let him finish? He is doing you a favor here so you should respect his wishes" Draco barked

"Uhh sorry" James mumbled

"It's ok, just don't do it again. Anyway, after that Dumbledore placed me with my relatives. And don't ask anything. He placed me with your sister Lily, my aunt Petunia and her husband uncle Vernon. And I was raised there with Dudley the Dursley's son. I never knew that I was a wizard or that I was being worshiped at that very moment. I never knew of any Voldemort or death eaters or anything- 

"I'm so very extremely pissed at you right now Dumbledore. You put an infant, my child with those obnoxious scum-

"I'm sure they aren't that bad Lily. Cam down, Harry is my family I would never do anything to harm him, I love him. I'm sure it's just some teenage problems. You know how it is- 

"TEENAGE PROBLEMS" Harry flipped "The hell it's not. They hated me; they were disgusted by the sight of me-

"Now, now Harry. Hate is such a strong word" Dumbledore said calmly 

"So you wouldn't say that locking an infant in a cupboard under the stairs isn't hate? Because that is what they did to me. My room from when I can remember me to eleven was under the stairs in that tiny cupboard. They used me as a slave. I cleaned the house, the clothes, did the yard work, cleaned the cars. I painted the fence and everything. Then when I was five or six or so I was woken up at six so that I could start cooking Dudley's breakfast. And all I got was left over, and I'm not just meaning food then. The only clothes I got were Dudley's old ones, my classes were sticky taped because Dudley kept breaking them, my birthday and Christmas presents were old socks of Vernon. The only thing they ever said to me if they weren't yelling was that I was a useless crap that was lucky to get to live under their roof. The called me the freak, or just the boy or Potter. And the reason they didn't give me anything wasn't because they were poor. Because they are rather rich, they just spend everything on Dudley. That fat pig has everything. So don't you tell me that I just have teenage problems. I had to live with that for eleven years. Then I got my first ever letter. I was so happy, but I never got to read it. My uncle took it. But the letters kept coming. Finally, Vernon ran away with us. On my eleventh birthday I spent in a shack on a rock in the ocean. Then Hagrid came and he told me everything about the wizarding world. He was so mad when he found out that I hadn't been told. Anyway, then he took me to diagon Alley and gave me Hedwig my owl and then I went to Hogwarts and met fame. Everywhere I went someone was looking at me. It was so unreal and so annoying. Anyway, I met Ron on the train and we became best friends... .... So you see it hadn't been Snape but Quirell and then the stone was destroyed"

"What about that Nicholas dude? Is he just supposed to die?" Sirius asked

"Well I asked Dumbledore at the same thing and he just said that death was just another adventure for people with the right mind or something like that. Anyway, him and I talked some and I asked him why Voldemort had wanted to kill me but Dumbledore said I wasn't ready to hear. So, when the school year ended I went back to the Dursley's for the summer. I didn't exactly tell them that I couldn't do magic so they were scared witless at me and left me alone but then Dobby the house elf came and he said that I couldn't go back to Hogwarts, but I said that I would because Hogwarts was the only place I could call home so Dobby did some magic and I got my first warning about under age use of magic. My uncle flipped and locked me up in my room. Put bars around the window and everything and he wasn't letting me go back to Hogwarts but then Ron and the twins saved me in a flying Ford Angelica. Anyway, I then had the best summer ever at the burrow but soon it was time for school again.

Have you ever heard of the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked and when he had received some quizzical looks and nods from everyone, he continued, "Ah yeah, so anyway it turns out that the chamber had been opened. It was actually a lot more complicated then that because...

... And then I fight the basilisk and kill it but not before one of it's fangs goes in my arm. I thought I was dying but then thankfully Fawkes saved me by crying on the wound and then I took the fang and put a hole in the diary and then Tom Riddle's memory was no more. Ginny wasn't punished and Ron and me got 200 points each and an honor reward or something like that. Now the summer after that was... interesting I suppose. Aunt Marge came to visit"

"Eww" Lily said,

"You know her?" Ron asked surprised

"Of course she does doofus, she is Vernon's sister and therefore she also lives near her" Mione exclaimed smacking Ron back of his head

"Who is this Marge?" Sirius said confused "She is my uncle's sister. Not technically my aunt but I've been forced to call her that, she and I don't exactly get along very well and well she came and was supposed to stay for a week. I made a deal with my uncle. You see Marge doesn't know of the magic, so my uncle had told her that I went to saint Brutus which is a school for young criminals, so I said that I would keep my mouth shut about that if he would sign my Hogsmede permission slip and in return I would act polite and normal and all that crap. Well everything was going fine until her last night. She was talking badly about mom and dad and I got a little mad and er... blew her up and then I ran away. I also found out that one of the most secured and dangerous prisoners of Azkaban had escaped from Azkaban with the only thought to kill me. Therefore, the dementors were brought to Hogwarts for safekeeping... 

"Let me get this straight. You went in the forbidden forest, saved a dragon and saved the philosopher stone at eleven, you flew a car, fought monster spiders, killed an Basilik and Tom Riddle's memory at twelve and at thirteen you ran away from home, helped your innocent yet convict god-father Sirius Black escape from his death by going back in time and save him with Buckbean Hagrid's hippogriff?"

"Er, yeah" Harry said blushing. "But it sounds... not right when you say it like that"

"Right, so now I know why you are not with your god-father but what about Alice?"

"That you will find out about in my next year. You see in the summer after my third Ron invited me to the world cup but then the muggles in the area got attacked after the match and the dark mark was seen for the first time in thirteen years. I also had a vision earlier that same summer. None of us knew what all of this meant- "

Excuse me for interrupting you Harry but I don't quite understand this whole vision thing. How does it work?" Professor Mcgonagall asked

"When Voldemort threw that curse at me and it bounced it somehow transported a part of him into me"

"So then you see visions?" "Yeah" "But why do you just get them sometimes?" 

"Well when he is feeling a strong emotion I either see or feel it. It depends on how strong it is. That's why I often feel when he uses the unforgivable curses"

No one said anything each deep in their own thoughts so Harry continued not bearing the silence any longer

"However back at Hogwarts the tri wizarding tournament was being held. The age limit was seventeen but someone slipped my name in the cup and I was chosen as the fourth member" 

"Wait I thought that there were only one from each school," Dumbledore said

"There is but the cup was tricked. Everyone thought I had put my name in there for my self and Rita Skeeter this horrible prophet writer wasn't making it easier by writing all those stories...

... The next thing we knew we were in this cemetery and then someone said "Kill the spare" And then Cedric died. I was tied up to this tombstone and then the death eater I told you about earlier did some kind of ceremony and by using my blood, his hand and the bones of Tom's father he brought back Voldemort's body. Him and me dueled; our wands formed the priori incantatum and the ghosts helped me escape with Cedrics body. I landed back on Hogwarts ground, everything was in chaos, and Moody brought me back inside the castle while Dumbledore was trying to sort everything out. Then Moody tried to kill me. He had been the traitor in the school. Dumbledore, Snape and Mcgonagall just managed to save me and then it turned out Moody hadn't really been Moody but Barty Crouch son. And then we tried to tell the minister what happened but he choose not to believe us and the Dementors sucked Barty's soul out before he could testify. So, no one believed us when we said that Voldemort was back.

Then there was the summer after that. I was supposed to stay put on Privet Drive all summer but because of the Dementors attack on Dudley and me, it was not quite an option...

... And then S-s-Sirius fell. He provoked that stupid bloody cow and she hexed him. I don't know what curse it was but it doesn't really matter, because the force was so much that h-he fell through the veil" Harry said and sobbed but continued before anyone could interrupt "Bellatrix ran and I ran after her. I- I haven't told anyone this, but at the time, I was so confused. I was feeling all those feelings, madness, hurting, guilty, sadness, grieve and feeling betrayed. Sirius had left me. He was supposed to be here forever and look after me. I didn't even have the change to tell him that I loved him. So, in my anger mainly I hexed Bellatrix. I used an unforgivable curse, the crucio curse" Harry stared at the people in front of him with dead eyes "I know I probably should but I don't feel sorry. I would do it again if I could. Anyway, Voldemort arrived when I was telling Bellatrix that the prophecy was destroyed. He fired the killing curse at me. I saw it coming in sort of slow motion. I didn't move I didn't flinch. I just stood there waiting for my death but it didn't come. Dumbledore had arrived, he had charmed the fountain and one of the figures jumped in front of the curse, and other two held me down while the two greatest wizards of our time dueled. Then Voldemort possessed me and tried to get Dumbledore to kill me, but he didn't. I don't know what happened but somehow by thinking about Sirius Voldemort couldn't stay. Then the ministry workers came and they saw Voldemort just as he was leaving and then the minister was forced to believe it. Voldemort was indeed back. Next Dumbledore took me to his office via portkey. There he told me what the prophecy said. That is why I was so mad at you first. You hadn't told me sooner. But anyway, I spent the rest of the year grieving and being guilty and when the summer came, I found out that Dudley had been expelled from Smeltings. Vernon didn't really take it well and well you see the result. He was going to kill me but somehow Dumbledore found out because just as Vernon was about to shoot me for the second time he stopped him. I fell into a coma and then I came here. That's my life story" Harry ended feeling trained.

It was almost morning again. Harry hadn't left anything out except that Wormtail had been the traitor. Everything else he had told them. He was sick at the lies. Everyone else were staring at him in shock. Even Draco and Ginny. Of course, they had heard about the adventures and Harry, Ron and Mione had also talked a bit about them but it was still shocking hearing such a detailed version. Even Mione and Ron seemed a little surprised.

"I'm so sorry Harry" Lily said quietly

"What for?" "For everything. Not being there, not being able to help you through this, not being able to tuck you in at night... Lily trailed off still in shock. 

Yesterday she would have done anything to hear about her son's future but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to know this

"Don't be. You didn't exactly decide to kill yourself" Harry said dryly 

"So that is why you are mad at me? Because I didn't tell you sooner about this prophecy?"

Dumbledore asked

"No, I would probably been able to forgive you that. But you lied about being my granddad, and some other things I would rather not get into. You keep check on my bank account and didn't even tell me that I had another vault. I am not allowed to use more than a thousand galleons with out your permission. You manipulate me doing what ever you feel like making me do. And I'm not the only one either. You do it to everyone. I'm not sure you do it on purpose but you still do it and you don't have the right. I mean don't get me wrong I still like you. But I am still mad at you at the same time. It's weird, the only time I've liked and disliked someone at the same time is Ron, when he didn't believe me in our fourth year" Harry said 

"Well I'm sorry Harry" Dumbledore said tiredly "But it's early and you should get some sleep before tomorrow. I gave everyone the morning off, but everyone is meeting at lunch in the great Hall where an announcement will be told about the injured and the dead" Dumbledore said

The teens nodded and left. Back in the common room, the teens weren't asleep. They didn't feel like it. Instead, they sat there and watched the sun rise.

"So what happened to Neville?" Alice said for the first time that evening "He lives with his grams" Ron said 

"Is- is he h-happy?"

"I think so. His grams is a little hard on him, always blabbing about what a great fighter Frank was, making Neville feel sad because he isn't as good. But He loves his grams and she loves him. They visit you in every holiday. He seems happy, although I think he really misses you" Harry said sadly

"It's weird isn't it that if Alice and Frank weren't crazy you and Neville would be sort of brothers" Ginny said thinking "I wonder if he knows" Mione said thoughtfully "I doubt it. I mean the only people alive that do are well, working for Dumbledore and you can't get a straight answer from him unless it's too late" Harry said bitterly "mmmm" Soon the teen's began to doze of in the middle of the common room and they didn't wake up until the other students were running out of the room almost late for lunch "Ohh got demit. We have five minutes to get to the great Hall, we have to run" "But I'm still in the same clothes an- Ginny began 

"We know. We are too Gin. We will just have to live with it now let's hurry" he said starting to push Harry and the others ran after him.

They were the last to arrive in the great hall, all sweaty and gasping. The Hall was quite and just like when Cedric died there were black sheets hanging in the air and instead of the usual cheery greeting they got from the headmaster they only got a somber look. The teens carefully sat down and the headmaster stood up.

"I am glad to say that considering the situation yesterday not many were killed. But unfortunaly some were. We lost eleven people yesterday. Not just students but also professors. I raise my cup for, Diane Hallowell a brave third year Hufflepuff, Jimmy Clifford a fantastic fifth year Slytherin, Ted Hanson a true fighter, a seventh year Gryffindor, Colin Jazzperson a courageous Ravenclaw, Janet and Elin Holstein who everyone should know as the most smileful twins from Hufflepuff, Emma Wyatt a powerful seventh year from Ravenclaw and Eggert Carlson the head boy who lost his life saving his best friend. I also would like to raise my cup for the professors that were killed, the ancient runes professors, Dolly Parkinson, the muggle professor Greg Gregory and lastly Fiona Fleming the COMC professor. Each and everyone of these individuals died in a brave fight. They died serving their country, protecting those that they cared about. I would have chosen that you would not have seen the battlefield but I understand. You cannot stay protected forever. Now I would like to take a minute to honor the fallen ones and the injured,"

Every house raised their cup and stayed silent. Every table had lost a student. After the minute Dumbledore spoke up again

"Although some of you, well most of you disobeyed my direct order of staying, you all fought bravely and I am the most proud of you. I am also proud of those few that stayed for the younger kids. They are in no way any less braver then the rest, they helped just as much and choose to protect the remaining ones. I also honor you. The classes for the day will be canceled so you can grieve your friends and family." That said Dumbledore left the room

-------------------------------

Three days later, something really bad happened. Something really really bad happened. Harry, James and co were summoned to the headmasters office and when they got there they met a very somber Dumbledore.

" I have grave news to you all. James your mother has been kidnapped" Dumbledore said and everyone gasped and Mione said

"Mary? Who- why- how- she stammered

"It was Voldemort's doing" James didn't say anything, he just stared in the air in shock and Harry wasn't much better. But he had to tough it up for James. It affected him much more then him, and he had to be there for his friend. "How do you know it was Voldemort?" He asked "He sent a message. It is for you actually Harry" Dumbledore said looking even more somber "Me?" Harry said in shock 

"Yes, but I would prefer that you didn't read it. Mary will be fine. I'm sure of it"

"Let me read it" Harry said firmly 

"Har-

"Let me read the damn letter"

Dumbledore sighed in defeat and handed the letter to Harry.

The Letter said

"_Dear Mr. Potter junior_

_I would so much rather just call you Harry though, you don't mind do you Harry? Anyhow, I was just going to tell you that your grandmother is visiting me for a while. I thought you would like to know. So here is how things are going to work, if you don't do as I say your grandma will never go home. I will either kill her and send the body parts back to you in pieces or I will keep her as my own. She's quit a feisty little thing isn't she? Anyway, my proposal is that either you join me, and become my apprentices or everyone you know will die, and at the same time the future will chance. I hope you have realised by now how powerful you are. And then there is the whole thing about you knowing the future and all that so you see that you are too much a threat for me to be on the light side. So that is my deal either you join me or I'll kill your grandmother, and then your grandfather, and keep killing everyone you know until there is no one left and then I'll kill you slowly and painfully... I will return to Hogwarts tomorrow and you will be leaving with me or a lot of people will die._

_Best wishes Lord Voldemort" _

_  
_"And you weren't going to show me this? Are you mental or something?" Harry snapped but then he looked at James who was still in shock and stopped shouting. He didn't need this at the moment.

"And what had you planned on doing tomorrow then?" Harry said softly

"He may be powerful but not that powerful" Dumbledore said also softly

"He has done it once and he will do it again. He will do it you know. He will do everything he said unless I do as he said. There is only one way to make this stop," Harry growled.

"You are not joining him?" Dumbledore asked in shock

"Of course not. We are leaving. Ron, Mione, Ginny and Draco go pack your things and make everything ready and meet me here back in an hour. I'm going to talk to Angel, could you just bring the trunk that Dumbledore loaned me here?"

"Yes Harry" Draco said and the teens swept out of the room and Harry turned to leave but as he was almost trough the door James spoke up and said shakily "Let me see that letter" "No. It was written for me not for you. You just concentrate on your mother" "No I want too see the letter. I want to know what is making you leave so suddenly, especially now when your grandmother has been kidnapped. I know you love her, and you wouldn't leave like this unless there was a reason. Why are you running?" "I'm not running. We were leaving soon anyway. So it doesn't matter" "So are you saying that you don't want to be here to support your family? I thought you said that family was the most important thing in your life" 

"It is"

"Then show it" James said "I can't. I'm sorry. I know I've just met Mary, and that she is your mother but don't you think this kills me too. I can't even hide in the past, it doesn't matter where I go or when I go someone always manages to get hurt. I don't know what made me think that this trip would be fine" "It's not your fault Voldemort took my mother" James said angry "Y-you said V-VOLDEMORT" Lily stammered "I did?" "Yes" "Hey you too. Anyway, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure that we can figure this all out together Harry" 

James said

"Please don't leave, not now" Lily also begged

"Yes it was my fault. I always think I can save everyone, but this time I can't. This time I can just leave. Then he wont remember me and he will stop" "Stop what?" Harry sighed and said softly "He is going to kill your mother if I don't join him. Then he's going to kill your father, then he is going to kill you, then he's going to kill Lily, and all of my friends one after one. I can't let that happen and I can't join him either. So we leave. He and you will all forget about us and move on" "You think he's just going to let my mom go." James said Harry fell silent "I don't know", He then said truthfully. 

"Tell me the truth Harry, what do you think?"

"Well when I leave, he wont remember me and he wont remember the reason he kidnapped Mary, but knowing Tom, he probably wont say no to a slaughter. But on the other hand she is a Potter, and since he can't remember why she is there maybe he will spare her trying to find out or find a new use for her and that would give you time to go and save her. But the fact is that if I don't go he will appear here to morrow. And he will kill Mary, and the rest of you for sure. I know it is not my place to take fate in my own hands but I don't know what else to do" Harry confessed, "What do you want? 

There was silence for a while before Harold spoke up startling the room occupants for no one had noticed him there before

"I think everyone should have a say in it since it concerns all of us"

"Well I'm willing to risk my life to save Mrs. Potter sir" Sirius said and Remus nodded alongside him and Peter stepped then also up and nodded. Soon Lily followed but she had a say in the matter, 

"It's not that I don't want to save your mother James, I do. I would gladly risk my life for her; I think she is wonderful but what about Harry? If we do this and Voldemort comes after us and kills us, then Harry was never born and no one ever defeated Voldemort and thousands of innocents will die"

"I hadn't thought of that," James said truthfully

"I agree with Lily, I would risk myself for Mary but I don't want to do it unless we can figure something out so we wont change the future. But I think that this should mainly be up to the Potters" Alice said

There was silence for a while before Harold spoke up

" There are many risks in this. If Harry stays there are big odds that you will all be killed and the future will changed and even if we could figure something out for that it doesn't necessarily mean that he wont kill Mary anyway. If Harry leaves now however you will remain in the same risk as now and the future will probably stay the same, but Marry will most likely be killed. I love Mary of all my heart, she is the one for me, I absolutely adore her, and I know her. She would not want us to risk the lives of everyone for the sake of her. And like Harry says it is not ours to take fate in our own hand so I am going to vote that Harry does what ever he thinks is best. But what do you think James?" "I-I don't know really. I mean I love mom, and I don't want her to die but I don't either want her to be unhappy for the rest of her life because she is feeling quality of all the lives we have taken. I also don't think that we should decide if my mom deserves to life more then everyone else. But I can't make up my mind so I'm going with dad. Harry do what you think is best" Harry looked at his friends and had already made up his mind. He didn't want to but he had no choose 

"I have to go and find Angel, if you want to say good bye I'll be here in an half an hour" That said Harry left to find Angel which didn't take very long for she was just in Harry's rooms like usual

"Hey Harry? What's up? Where are the rest of you?"

"Packing" Harry, said shortly

"Huhh? Why on earth are they doing that?" 

"Because I told them so. We are leaving Angel" Harry said.

"What? Why? I don't understand. I honestly don't. I thought we were staying for two more weeks" 

"Change of plans. Get up we need to hurry. Pack everything you need"

"I don't need to pack anything. All my stuff will just be here when we get back but why are we leaving?" Harry sighed "Voldemort kidnapped Mary and says he's going to kill her if I don't join him. And then he'll kill the rest of them. If I leave he won't remember me" "But what about Mary? He wouldn't just let her go" 

"I know. Hopefully someone will save her. If not then I'm very, very sorry. I love her Angel but I can't let him kill all my family. It's not their time yet"

"I understand. come on, let's go then" Back at the headmaster's office everyone were waiting. Harry went to his trunk and took everything he owned out of it. His pensive, cloak, wand, photo albums, the rest of his gifts, was pretty much the only thing. He put it in Ron's trunk and said "The rest is just stuff you have loaned me. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so nasty to you. I think I love you, I just don't know what loves feels like so I can't be sure. But I like you a lot. I just have many issues with you, but the time I have spent here has been one of the best times in my life and thanks" Harry said and then he tried his best to hug Dumbledore then he turned to his friends and said bye to each and one of them until only Sirius, Harold, Lily and James were left. 

He dragged Sirius in one of the corners so they could have some privacy

"Sirius I know you are not the one you will be yet, but I never got the chance to say this so I want to do it know. I love you. I loved you then as a father figure and a brother and just as you and I love you now as a brother and a friend. I'm sorry that you have had such a bad life and be sure that I will revenge you" 

"Thanks Harry. I don't know what I felt for you in the future but I'm sure I loved you as the son I never had, now I love you as my friend and a brother. I will look after your parents and try to keep them together"

"Thanks, I have something for you actually" Harry said and handed Sirius something he knew would come useful later. It was the two way mirror "Thanks Harry" Sirius said and hugged him Harry just nodded and left to talk to his mother "Lily, mom or what ever I just wanted to tell you that I have loved every single time I've spent with you these past months. Good and bad. I will never ever forget about them and I know you won't either. Your mind may but your soul will carry your feelings. I wish you would be there when I get back but you won't and I just have to deal with that, but know that I will always remember you. You are so kind, generous and wonderful person. And I know that you and James have been doing a lot better, and I hope that doesn't change. I'm sorry for the sudden leaving also. I hope you understand that I'm just doing what I think best" 

"I understand Harry. I will never forget. Remember that diary I had for Christmas? Look for it. I will give the key to Dumbledore before we go in hiding. Don't worry he won't be able to read it. Only those allowed will. In the diary, I will write everything down. I swear. Just remember" Lily stopped and sobbed with tears in her eyes "Just remember that I love you no matter what and I'm so proud of you. I will be watching over you when you go back" Lily couldn't say anymore she was so upset

Harry looked at his father and then he looked at the floor. He didn't know what to say and thankfully James was first

"I'm sorry Harry"

"For what?" Harry asked confused

"For before, I should have understood, I'm sorry for what I did those months, I'm sorry for not being able to save you I-

"Don't go down that road. I have forgiven you for the past months and your mother has just been taken. I understand. And the other thing wasn't your fault. I respect you for what you did dad. Sometimes I wish that you had just run away like a coward because then I would have a father, but you didn't. You stood up for your family. You died saving my life and for that I will be forever greatful. You are human James, you have made mistakes and you will make more of them. Just know when to step up and admit them before it's to late. I know you love Lily, I see it. Just the way you look at her and treat her. She is a lucky woman and you will be a lucky man someday. She will probably not talk to you anymore yet anyway. And you will probably become the same spoiled child. But you will still be different; you just need the time to relish it. It is time for me to go now. I will never forget you. I will always respect you and love you. I will always be proud when people say how proud you would be. Although I will continue to hate it when people judge me because of you. But before I leave dad, I have something for you. I bought it at Christmas but I didn't know how to give it to you. It's nothing much really I just you know... And then Harry handed him a package

"Thank you Harry. I also have something for you" James said almost in tears and then he handed Harry a small ring "It is my birth ring. Mom, dad and granddad blessed it. I don't know if you know much about birth rings but they are very rare. They are given to infants and represent love. It means that you know that there will always be someone out there who loves you. Dead or alive. It means a lot to me. It has always been my favorite, I never even let Sirius touch it-

"I can't accept this dad" Harry said

"Yes you can. I have always planned on giving it to my first son and since you are my first and only I want to give it to you. But since er we die I doubt you have it"

Harry just shook his head "I want to give it to you. Wear it with pride Harry. Just know that I love you and I always will. I don't know what happens after death but I'm sure I love you there to. Have a good trip and take care. And thank the Weasley's for me, for taking such good care of you" 

Harry was now also with tears in his eye. He pushed himself up his chair and hugged James hard and long, and then he did the same with Sirius and Lily and Harold before he couldn't stand up anymore. He joined his friends who were standing in one of the corner.

"I love you Harry, take care" Lily shouted in tears and the next thing Harry knew there was bright white light and then he was standing in the floor at the hospital wing in front of everyone that had been there when he left

. --------------------------------------- All James saw was this bright white light and then Harry was gone forever. $Wait who's Harry$ James thought &What am I doing here anyway& James thought looking around at the headmaster's office and to his surprise he wasn't alone, Sirius Peter and Remus, Lily, Alice and Frank and his dad and his granddad were also there, with confused expressions. 

James felt different. He couldn't explain it but he felt different. Like there was a part missing from him. He felt more mature and caring. And when he looked at Lily he felt love. Usually when he looked at Lily he felt good but now he felt love. He also felt like he was forgetting something from the last months, but he couldn't remember what. He remembered everything he did and everything but he still had that feeling...

And unknown to James he wasn't the only one feeling different. In fact everyone in the room were feeling different, especially Lily. She had no idea why the headmaster had wanted to see her with all her worst enemies. But when she looked at James she didn't feel the dislike and annoyance, she felt weird. She felt funny and warm and... she did not like James Potter, she thought. She also felt like there was a big part missing from her. She felt longing to get it back. She didn't either know why she was crying. She felt something around her neck, she looked at the necklace she was wearing. It was magnificent. It had a beautiful Lily on it was emerald green.

The thing was that she remembered getting the necklace from Christmas, but she couldn't remember who it was from. Shouldn't she remember who had given her such a beautiful present. Then she looked at her other necklace. Well it wasn't exactly a necklace. It was a key to her diary. Who had given her that diary anyway? What was happening to her. Had it been her mother? Nah...

Dumbledore however was looking just as confused. He didn't remember calling all the students here. Although he knew he had to talk to them all about the leaving of the transport students. $Hang on, who were the transport students again. There was a boy, and girl. No they were more then two. I think...

The musing of everyone in the room where interrupted when Snape burst inside the room

"Sir, I've I- He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who were in the room. He stared at James coldly and was expecting some remark but to the surprise of him and everyone else, he received none. James just didn't feel like insulting the Slytherin now. 

"What is going on?" He asked Dumbledore didn't know why he said it but he felt it was right

"I was just informing the students of the leaving of the transport student who has been staying here. And could James please wait" Everyone nodded and left but James and the marauders 

"James I don't know how to say this but your mother has been taken by Voldemort. I'm sorry. You should spent some time with your father today" Dumbledore said pointing at Harold.

James didn't feel all that surprised, which scared him. Why did he feel like he had known that his mother had been kidnapped? He shook the feeling of himself and left the room with his friends and father. It was just Dumbledore and Snape left.

"What can I do for you Mr. Snape?"

"I know we agreed on that I just told you who were working for you-know-who but I have come across with some new information. I was on a death eater meeting, the Lord was talking, and torturing some women, I think it was Mrs. Potter. Anyway, then he stopped and he didn't even seem to remember what he had been doing. He just remembered that he was going to attack Hogwarts tomorrow but then he forgot why, he also seemed to forget why he was torturing Mrs. Potter. And the thing is that none of the death eaters remember either what was happening. Anyway, I don't know why but Voldemort has come up with a new hobby. Torturing Potter's. I don't know why, and I doubt he knows why" 

"I see" Dumbledore said gravely. He was even more confused now. What was going on?

"Is he still planning to attack Hogwarts?"

"Not tomorrow. He wants to expand the plan. I somehow get the feeling though that in the original plan he wasn't going to battle." "Alright, keep me posted on this ok. And what about Mary?" "She is alive but I don't know for how long though" "Alright, you can go now" -----BACK IN THE FUTURE------- Dumbledore just saw that bright white light and then all he knew was that the stranger had done something to take the teenagers away. No sooner than that thought ended there was another bright light and there the teenagers were again but somehow they looked different. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi everybody, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the late update, my beta was very busy with her work and she couldn't go over the chapter until now so I'm really sorry. But just because I haven't been able to post anything it doesn't mean I haven't written anything. I have the few next chapters all finished, I just have to get them beta-ed and all that so it shouldn't be that long to the next update.... Anyways, R&R...

_babyHarry:_ I am very happy that you like my story that much ï 


	19. Harry's warth

Disclaimer: The same as usual... I don't own Harry Potter or anything else from the books...  
  
Chapter 19: Harry's wrath  
  
There was a blinding light and Harry, Ron, Mione, Ginny, and the weird stranger were gone.  
  
"Oh my god, my babies have been kidnapped" Molly screamed but no sooner than those words left her mouth another bright white light was seen and when it had cleared the teens were exactly where they had been just a few seconds ago, expect Harry, who was now standing right in front of his bed trying to keep his balance  
  
"Harry" Mione exclaimed and ran up to him and slowly let him to a chair   
  
"I'm not a glass Hermione. What happened to the chair anyway?"  
  
"I'm afraid that, that was my doing, it was just a conjured object so it resolved when we went back"  
  
At hearing this stranger speak up again, the adults and the rest of the people came up from their shocks  
  
"Grab her," Dumbledore said sternly to the aurous, Tonks, Kinglsey, and Moody each grabbed a hold on her and led her to a chair and put her in it and then Moody muttered some spell so Angel was stuck in the chair  
  
"Wait, don't, what are you doing? What spell was that?" Harry asked upset  
  
"Harry calm down, there is a lot that we need to discuss" Dumbledore said calmly  
  
"I'm not bloody calming down until you tell me what you did to her?" Harry snapped shocking everyone in the room; expect his closest friends and Angel who was very calm considering the circumstances   
  
"He didn't do anything bad. He just tied her up in the chair, using magic"  
  
"Ohh" Harry said calming down and looking down at the ground and when he looked up again to speak Madam Pomfrey stopped him. Harry was very tempted to jump up and hug her but managed to restrain himself. Then a horrible thought came up in his mind but he was again stopped by speaking because Madam Pomfrey spoke up,  
  
"Leave, every single one of you, you can wait in the waiting area. He was just waking up from a coma and he needs rest"  
  
"No I don't. I'm perfectly fine thank you very much, well except I can't exactly walk except on crutches for an hour at the tops but other then that I am feeling fine. Just a bit dizzy" Harry said happily trying to stand up again but not being able to and sat back down  
  
"Of course you are not fine. You have just gone through a horrible experience Harry, you have just woken up from a coma, and then that lunatic did something to you. And you stop talking nonsense Harry. I am very sorry to tell you this but "Poppy stopped and took a deep breath and then said, "You are paralyzed below the waist. You may never be able to walk again"  
  
Surprisingly to everyone, expect the time travelers that is Harry just smiled brightly and said, "Just check me over"  
  
"Harry I know this is hard but denial is not the answer"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. If you check me over once I'll do what ever it is, you want me to. Just check me over, there is no harm in doing it" Harry said sweetly and Ron sniggered  
  
"Fine" Poppy snapped and then she told everyone to vacate the room while she was checking him over  
  
"So what waiting room is this that you were talking about?" Harry asked coolly  
  
"No one wanted to leave your side and there couldn't be very well 30 people here visiting you so we made a waiting room. Now shush, the headmaster will explain this all"  
  
"Ten minutes later Poppy yelled  
  
"ALBUS, come in here"  
  
Albus ran in there while Harry was putting his shirt back on looking extremely worried and soon the rest of the people ran in after him and that is when Harry first noticed her, he narrowed his eyes and glared at his aunt who seemed to be trying to hide herself in the wall behind everyone  
  
"What is it Poppy? Is something wrong?" The headmaster asked not being able to keep the worry from his voice and Harry couldn't help but smirk a little  
  
"No, quite the opposite. The bruises and wounds have all healed leaving only the scars that will remain behind. His magical energy is normal, his physically energy is also normal and he can use his legs" Poppy said amazed  
  
"You can walk" Molly asked Harry thrilled  
  
Harry got a sad look on himself "No I can't. I can bend me legs and walk with crutches for an hour at the most and then I have to use a wheelchair. I suppose with a little training I could be using crutches full time sometime in September"  
  
"Ohh ok. But I don't understand. How could you know that? You just woke up about twelve minutes"  
  
"We can discuss that later. Right now there are more important things we need to talk about" Dumbledore said somber  
  
"Like what? I a have only one word for you. Leave" Harry said glaring at the old man  
  
"You see, exactly what I mean. He is a spoiled brat who thinks he can get away with everything. Dumbledore is the most powerful man in the existence and you should do well respecting him" Snape sneered   
  
"That's bullshit. Dumbledore is maybe powerful but he is not that powerful. I know of one that is more powerful than him. Your master in fact. And don't you dare tell me who to respect and who not. I bloody respect whoever I want to. And if you think I am so spoiled brat and the copy of my father then why don't you just leave too. I sure as hell don't want you here" Harry said shifting his glare at Snape   
  
Everyone gasped and stared at Harry in shock, never having heard his temper like that but the twins smiled wickedly  
  
"Harry, you hold out on us," Fred said  
  
"Boys now is not the time," Molly snapped and surprisingly the twins stepped back  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said sternly "Apologize to professor Snape"  
  
"No I won't. And you can't make me. When he feels like apologizing to me I will think about it" Harry said coldly  
  
"I thought we had talked about this Harry. It was no ones fault that Sirius died. It was an accident. I thought we had resolved all this last term," Dumbledore said nicely  
  
"No we didn't. You locked me in your room, refused to let me out and then confessed your secret. And no we never solved anything. I never forgave you"  
  
"I said I was sorry Harry. I don't know what else to do" Dumbledore said in despair  
  
"What ever the headmaster may have done it surely doesn't allow you to treat him like that. The headmaster has done nothing but been nice to you since you came here. Too nice" Snape snapped  
  
"Why don't you just mind your own business? You don't know what happened so butt out. And Dumbledore never ever even try to say that Sirius's death was an accident. He was murdered. He was a victim. He was conned. He was trapped in the middle of your lies. I'm not saying it's your fault. There are only two people I blame for his death. Bellatrix and Voldemort"  
  
"Then why the anger?"  
  
"I don't like Snape because he treats people badly, I don't like the man because he treats me badly, I don't like the man because he is childlike and bitter and lonely and he blames it on me. I am not my father, I did not bully you in school, I did not ask Voldemort to kill my parents, I did not ask for my bloody scar or my bloody fame, I didn't ask for any of it. It has done nothing good for me. And you dare judge me because I remind you of what my father may have done to you and because you are jealous because you think you have done more than me in the war and yet I got the honor. I was a child and won for luck, you risked your life every day and got nothing. It isn't my fault. I don't bloody care what my father did to you; I didn't do it so it doesn't concern me. And besides, he was right wasn't he? And even so he still saved your life" Harry spat  
  
No one said anything; everyone just stared at Harry in shock  
  
"And Dumbledore, I am not exactly angry, or yes maybe I am but I am disappointed. Of course, I was hurt, angry and bitter when you told me what you told me but I would have gotten over that by time.

The main reason I am so angry with you now is that it was you that put me in the care of my aunt and uncle.

You had no right, whether it was for my safety or not. There are a lot of other places I would have been safe at. Voldemort wasn't even around anymore, and I would be safe from few death eaters at Hogwarts.

I actually want to say that you gave me to complete strangers but you didn't. You knew them. You knew what they were like and you still left me there. You knew they hated Lily, I mean mom and you knew they hated magic and you knew they would hate me and you still put me there.

If you really didn't want me at Hogwarts, you should just have done what the law said. You are not the minister of magic" Harry said his eyes glinting madly  
  
"I never knew they would go this far. Why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledore said softly  
  
"I asked if I could stay for the summer didn't I? I asked if I could go over to my friends didn't I? what else was I supposed to do? Knock on your door, hey professor, just so you know, the people you left me with hate my guts an use me as their slave and beat the crap out of me, have a nice day?"  
  
"I-you-" Dumbledore stammered  
  
"You can't go and blame the headmaster for that. You should be happy that he didn't send you to an orphanage" Snape spat  
  
"Maybe that's what I wanted. Have you ever met a child, that wanted nothing more then to be an orphaned?"  
  
"Still Harry dear" Molly said with tears in her eyes "You shouldn't blame the headmaster, he just did what he thought was best"   
  
"Haven't I been telling you over the last five years that the boy is a menace. He shouldn't be yelling at the headmaster because the headmaster didn't take the brat in. Like he didn't have anything better to do then take care of some stranger-  
  
"SHUT UP. Why do you always talk about things that you have no knowledge of. I am not angry because the headmaster of Hogwarts didn't take me in, I am not angry that the most powerful light wizard in our days didn't take me in, No I'm angry because my grandfather didn't take me in. I'm angry because my only family turned me away and put me with people that he knew my mother hated. I am angry because the headmaster didn't even bother to tell me the small fact that he is my great-grandfather"  
  
There were gasps and everyone were staring at Harry with their mouths hanging open  
  
"What nonsense is this? Of course he isn't your grandfather" Snape spat   
  
"Yes I am. Harold was my son and therefore James was my grandson. My name should be Potter, but I was disowned so I took up my mothers maiden name" Dumbledore said still in shock  
  
"So you were disowned, so that means that you didn't even have to take the boy in. You knew that Potter so why are you acting like the world has ended" Snape said still in shock but hiding it much better then the others who were still with their mouths hanging open  
  
"You obviously haven't heard of the Potter laws. It clearly states in the book that the closest relative disowned or not should take the child if anything happens to the parents. Under no circumstances can he place me on others responsibilities unless the parents allowed it before their death. He even had more right over my guardianship than my godparents. And I am rather sure that my mother did not sign any piece of paper stating that I was allowed to stay at the Dursley's"   
  
"You are right Harry" Dumbledore sighed, "They didn't give their consent. I didn't even bother to ask, I already knew what the answer would be really. But what amazes me is how on earth you know all this?"  
  
"How I know this? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, and I want a straight answer, and by the faces of, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley and Mr. Weasley they knew this also. You were also the same people that disappeared in that strange light"  
  
"I am not even going to answer that. I tell you that I know that you are my grandfather; my bloody grandfather and you ask how I know. I don't even want to talk to you any longer. I want to know two things and then you can get the hell out of here"  
  
"Ha- Dumbledore asked  
  
"Let him ask first" Remus said  
  
"What happened to my grandmother, and I'm not meaning Dumbledore's wife, I'm meaning Harold's wife. How did she die?"  
  
"Why are you asking that?" Dumbledore asked surprised  
  
"Just answer the damn question"  
  
"Fine, I don't see why you want to know this but Mary, that was her name, was kidnapped by Voldemort in James sixth year. She was kept for about week and tortured and then we found out the location. Harold was head aruor and he led the team in to save her but Voldemort had been tipped off and when they came there the place was empty except Mary was there. She was barely alive. She had been raped; the crucio curse had been used on her so many times that her brain was starting to shut down. We took her to Saint Mungos but the healers said that she had a one two years left. And then we were also informed that she was pregnant. We-we" Dumbledore fell silent and looked at Harry sadly  
  
Harry was in shock, he was feeling so sad "W-what happened to the baby? W-who was the father?"  
  
"We don't know who the father was. We just know it wasn't Harold. After he had James he had problems. He couldn't have another child so the child had to be some once else. Either a high rank death eater or Voldemort himself" Remus said  
  
"But what happened to the baby" Harry almost yelled  
  
"We just couldn't take the chance. Mary was already dying. At times she couldn't even remember James or Harold. She didn't know anyone else, but those two and after one month she didn't even know them. So we put out her suffering"  
  
"You killed her and the baby?"  
  
"She was dying anyway. This was just more painless death"  
  
"Why didn't you wait for the baby?" Harry said angry "You killed an innocent child. It doesn't matter who the father was. For all you know some miracle could have happened and it was Harold's. You don't kill innocent babies"  
  
"And what if it had been Voldemorts?"  
  
"Then Harold would have taken care of it like it was his. Voldemort wouldn't even know"  
  
"He would have found out," Dumbledore argued  
  
"So what? You could have protected it. You killed a child. Doesn't this bother you?"  
  
"What if Voldemort would have gotten to her? She would become just like him. The world couldn't handle that"  
  
"You would have gotten her back, or she would be sensible enough to not become like him. And if she would and you would fail to save her you should have dealt with it then. The odds were against you Dumbledore"   
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything  
  
"What was the other question?" Remus asked  
  
"It isn't exactly a question. Release her "Harry said pointing at Angel  
  
"I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me Harry" Angel said  
  
"Harry we can't do that. She did something to you"  
  
"No she didn't, or well she did but she didn't do anything bad. She helped me. Really helped me. If she hadn't done what she did, I would woken up a disaster, both physically and emotionally. I have grown, I have studied, and it's all thanks to her. Now release her"   
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you. Let her go" Harry spat  
  
"Er, Harry, as much as I appreciate your effort but it would be much easier to just do it my way" Angel said  
  
"Your way?" Harry asked confused  
  
"Honestly" Angel said "I'm not what I am for nothing you know Harry" Angel said amused and then she stood up revealing her hood. The rest of the room gasped at her beauty  
  
"I want to thank everyone for standing by me and I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I would appreciate if you would please leave me alone for a now. I have some things to think about"  
  
"Sure dear. Just make yourself better. We will look in tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said and she and the rest of the clan, Petunia, and everyone except Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Snape and Dumbledore were behind   
  
"It's ok" Harry said to Tonks, Kingsley and Moody "Angel won't hurt me. I swear she's wonderful. Honestly"  
  
Tonks and Kinglsey just nodded and prepared to leave but Moody looked warily at Angel before turning about and leaving  
  
"I was meaning you two too when I asked everyone to leave" Harry said coolly  
  
"I want to know what you are up to Potter" Snape hissed  
  
"Severus. Harry I am not leaving you alone with your friends and some stranger. Something might happen"  
  
"Like you care. It doesn't concern you anyway. She is not a stranger to me. She is a very good friend of mine and a mentor. I couldn't imagine my life with out her so bye bye" Harry said pointing at the door  
  
"We still have thing s to talk about Harry" Dumbledore tried to reason   
  
"I haven't. What has happened to me over the last years is none of your business. You are my headmaster, nothing more. You are not my guardian, not my grandfather and not my mentor and that is your own god dam fault. Out" Harry said calmly  
  
"B-   
  
"Go away"  
  
"Fine, but I'll be back tomorrow"  
  
"You do that," Harry said and then he shut the door after them  
  
"Well since that is over and done with then happy birthday" Mione said hugging Harry  
  
"Huhh?   
  
"Don't tell me you forgot"  
  
"I-I, ohh never mind, but I thought I was going to come in my full power on my birthday" Harry said confused  
  
"You will. You were born at 2:37"  
  
"That's in few minutes" Harry said alarmed  
  
"Just relax Harry, it will be alright. Just lie on the bed ok?"  
  
"Ok. But how does it work?"  
  
"It's very different actually. It just depends. You might fall a sleep and meet your forefathers in your dreams, you might feel pain, you might feel a tingling, it really is different"  
  
"Ok" Harry sighed and looked at the clock, it was one minute, 50 seconds, 30 seconds, 20, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0...  
  
At first nothing happened then Harry started to feel tingle in the back and then slowly it increased. Then a soft glow started to shine from Harry and then it became brighter and brighter until the rest of the teens had to shield their eyes. Harry all of the sudden felt like he was floating in the air and opened his eyes. He was floating above the bed and then there was nothing. Everything became black. Then few figures started to shape and soon Harry could see ten persons sitting at a table  
  
"Where am I?" He whispered softly  
  
"You have left your reality. I am Merlin one of your fore-fathers, these are Godric, Salazar, Lady Bylgja, she is from Sweden, Lady Annabelle from America, Lady Joanna from Yugoslavia an sir Finn from California sir Jackie from China, sir Hennas from Africa and lady Hanna from Greenland. We are all ex guardians of the key, except Salazar who is here from your mother side. You may have heard of some of us, but I doubt you have heard of us all. For example, Annabelle has lived on an island all her life where she trained and so on.  
  
"Umm, ok. Why am I here?" Harry asked unsure  
  
"You are coming into your powers" Merlin answered  
  
"So do all guardians come here?" Harry asked eager  
  
"No you are the first one. Sometimes people fall a sleep and get visitors, but no one has been brought into another reality before. But you are special. You are getting many powers. Both that you born with and those you have inherited. It is so much magic, and so little body. You couldn't take the pressure. No human could. So instead of killing off our only hope we brought you here. It has some consequences, but nothing to major" Merlin continued  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked warily  
  
"Well for one, you will probably have a huge headache when you go back, you will most likely feel a bit sick and be very tired"  
  
"I can live with that so long as I don't die" Harry said happily   
  
"There is something else that you might not be happy with"  
  
"What?" Harry asked warily  
  
Merlin looked quite uncomfortable but answered anyway "You will have to live with our presence"  
  
"Sorry?"   
  
"It is rather hard to explain but in a easy way to put it I could say that we will remain with you, in your head"  
  
"You mean like you would live in my head?"  
  
"Yes and no. We won't live there exactly. Our spirits will"  
  
"I am not quite following" Harry said confused  
  
"Our body's will remain here and things will be as usual but a part of our spirit, or soul will go back with you. You can talk to us in your head and we can talk to you, we would see everything you see and so on"  
  
"So I can never really be alone ever again?"  
  
"You can learn how to block us, but not too long. This part will never ever leave you, however long you choose to block us we will always be there just not reachable"  
  
"But I wouldn't hear you and you not me and you wouldn't see?"   
  
"Yes, that's right" Merlin said  
  
"Ok, well that shouldn't be that bad now should it. I just block you when I don't want you in my head" Harry said brightly  
  
"So sit down and name yourself young one. You seem so unnaturally young to be doing this dear. How old are you? You could pass on as a 10 year old but you have to be at least 25 right?"  
  
"I just turned sixteen the same minute I came here actually," Harry said seating himself  
  
"Why is he so young Merlin?" The lady called Annabelle asked "None of us started this so young, the youngest one was you at the age 27 and we are the most powerful that have ever been in this job" The woman said confused  
  
"Harry is different from the rest of us Annabelle. He is young yes, personally, I don't think it is wise to put this upon him but the choice is not up to me. He was given this task and now he must complete it" Merlin sat down  
  
There was a few minutes silence and Harry blushed when the other people at the table looked at him with such interest  
  
"You mean to tell us that he is the one we have been waiting for? The human destiny lie on a mere child?" Lady Bylgja asked with a heavy accent  
  
"I am not a child," Harry protested  
  
"You are sixteen, you are too a child" Joanna said  
  
"No I am not. It is not wise to judge on the age alone"  
  
"So you think you can deal with what waits for you when you go back? That you can not only deal with it but live with it and concur it?" Hennas asked  
  
"I do not know what waits for me. I do not know my destiny. I do not know if I will win whatever you want me to win. I do not know if I will live with it. But I do know I will try. You all underestimate me for my age. One tip, never ever underestimate anyone for there is always someone better than you somewhere, and usually the ones you never thought of are the dangerous opponents. I have been in the past for months now and I have learnt many new things about me, I just arrived back and I am trying to get my life back together and I'm trying to do what no one else can. I don't want this job to fight evil, I don't won't the glory with it either. I just want to be Harry but I can't so instead of sulking about it I'm actually going to do something about it. I'm going to fight. Not for the public but for my friends and those who truly believed in me and me and my dreams. So one day I can be truly happy" Harry said in a dramatic way  
  
"And we have a new drama queen in the group. Like Hanna wasn't enough" Finn laughed  
  
"You sure you are sixteen kiddo?" Annabelle asked  
  
"I'm sure and don't call me that" Harry said softly  
  
"What kiddo?" Bylgja asked  
  
"Yes that"  
  
"But I think it is cute" Joanna said  
  
"Yeah kiddo, I think so too"  
  
"So kiddo tell us about yourself a bit"  
  
"I said don't bloody call me that"  
  
"Cool down a bit kiddo, it's just a nick-name, I'm sure that with some lot of training you will be a ok fighter, besides the age"  
  
"I don't freaking care if you think I am to young to be in this business. The fact that I was chosen beside my age should just tell you how powerful I really am. But if you ever dare call me that name again I swear that you will never ever-  
  
"Harry, relax and the rest of you. Don't call Harry kiddo. He has a name and use it, if it is to much of a problem then find a new nick-name, that one is already taken by someone else" Merlin said smoothly   
  
"Ohh, your mom calls you that or something"  
  
"I'm a orphan. My mom and dad died when I was one. I am Harry Potter you don't know anything? T Have you like never heard about the-boy-who-lived?" Harry said amazed that there was actually someone that didn't know anything about him  
  
"The-boy-who-lived, it rings a bell. Isn't that the kid who killed some dark lord who rose back from the dead to haunt him or something?" Annabelle asked   
  
"No not quite. I have often informed you of this dark lord Voldemort have I not?"  
  
"Yeah? The snake dude that some dude whacked off" Finn said "I would sure like to meet that dude someday"  
  
"You are meeting him. Harry did that as a child and lost his parents in the process. Anyway in his fourth year he was brought back and now he is back in business and well you know, so Harry is well capable of handling himself. He has escaped Voldemorts clutches many times"   
  
"Ohh, anyway we will find all about it when we go into his mind, but who calls you kiddo? I think it's a cute name, can't we call you that?" Hanna asked  
  
"No you can't. My late god-father used to call me that"  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to find you a new nick name then. What can you find for the name Harry?" Bylgja asked  
  
"I don't know. So long as it's not kiddo or the boy who lived or something that a like I really don't care" Harry sighed "Er, Mr. Merlin why can I walk here and not back at home and why aren't I wearing my glasses?" Harry said loudly trying to speak higher then the laughter "And what is so funny about that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just that we have never heard anyone say Mr. Merlin. It sounds so respectful and well not him," Hennas laughed and Harry smiled slightly when on the other hand Merlin huffed   
  
"It's because in this reality you don't need them. When you go back you will be in the same shape as you were when you came here," Merlin said sulkily  
  
"Er ok" Harry said unsure "When exactly am I leaving"  
  
"Soon. In about five minutes I would say" Godric spoke up for the first time that night. He had a deep voice but yet friendly and kind  
  
"But I've already been here for about an half an hour" Harry said shocked  
  
"And?" Slytherin said also speaking up for the first time. Unlike Godric, Salazar had an quite silkily voice and by the looks of it wouldn't be wise to cross either of the men  
  
"I just didn't know it would take so long and I don't want to worry my mates. Sorry" Harry mumbled  
  
"No need to ask for forgiveness Harry. Salazar is just playing with you" Godric laughed  
  
"Yes sir" Harry said not daring to look at the famous man  
  
"None of this sir business here. We are all friends and equals here," Godric said  
  
"Ok" Harry said more lighter but still not fully looking at the man so he did not see the tiny smile of amusement on the elder's face   
  
"Anyway I think it is time to leave" Merlin said  
  
"Er, how do I do that?"  
  
"Just close your eyes and we will send you away" and Harry did just as he told him and when he opened his eyes again he was in the hospital wing all over again, although there were a little more crowded then when he had left. Not with people but with a lot of owls carrying birthday presents  
  
"Harry are you ok?" Mione asked concerned  
  
"I'm fine. I met a few interesting people but I'm fine"  
  
$Interesting eh? Is that a good thing or?" A voice in his head that sounded like Finn's  
  
$That definitely isn't a bad thing$ Harry thought back  
  
$But not a good one either$  
  
$It won't be if you don't stop distracting me, I'm trying to have a conversation here$ Harry snapped  
  
"Er Harry are you ok?"  
  
$See. Now shush$  
  
"I'm fine, like I said I just met a few interesting people and I was just talking to one"  
  
"Sorry? Are you sure you don't want to lie down for a bit?" Ron asked concerned  
  
"No I'm fine. I met some of my fore-fathers actually"  
  
"But you didn't fall a sleep. We saw you floating in the air glowing and stuff all the time"  
  
"My body was but not the spirit. Merlin and the others took me to their reality and now part of their spirits are stuck in my head" Harry said like it was a everyday topic  
  
"In another reality. Why?" Ginny asked confused  
  
"Because the power was so much that I would have died of the pressure or something like that," Harry said  
  
"Ohh" the four people said  
  
"So who was there?" Angel asked happily  
  
"Er let's see, there was Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Finn, Hennas, Jackie, Hanna, Bylgja, Joanna, Annabelle"  
  
"And now you hear them in your head?" Angel asked amazed  
  
"Uuu yeah" Harry said sheepishly  
  
"Wow, they are the most powerful guardians I've trained" Angel said, "Tell them I said hi"  
  
$Just because I'm in your head doesn't mean I'm deaf$ Bylgja said   
  
"Er, Bylgja said that just because she was in my head it didn't mean she was deaf"  
  
"Same old Bylgja eh?"  
  
"Hey where is Draco?" Harry suddenly asked only now realising that his newfound friend wasn't among them  
  
"He is at Malfoy Manor. You all landed at the same spot you left on" Angel said  
  
"Ohh, then we have to go get him. Knowing Draco he will probably do something stupid"  
  
"Harry we can't do anything now. It's in the middle of the night. Just open your presents and we will talk about this tomorrow with the headmaster"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"We can discuss things like this later. This is your birthday so lighten up and open the presents," Hermione snapped before Angel could answer. Harry just huffed and turned to the presents  
  
"Fine we can talk about this more later. But why are there so many presents?"  
  
"More people send this year. It's mostly just letters and so on. Almost all of Hogwarts send you some candy and stuff"  
  
"Ohh ok" Harry said dumbly and then with our further ado he started opening his presents  
  
Much to his surprise he received one from Ginny. Even if they were close now they hadn't been before and Harry hadn't been expecting anything from the redhead. He carefully opened the letter and read   
  
_Dear Harry, __  
_  
_I know we don't know each other as much as I wish we did but I feel like I have gotten to know you better over the last year. I do not know if you will ever read this letter because when I am writing this I am also watching you like we all have been doing since they found you. I feel rather stupid writing this knowing you may never read it. I also feel guilty admitting that you may never read it._

_Everyone says that you will wake up. They all say you will be fine, you always manage but I also know that deep down everyone worries that this might be the thing that destroys you. It's scary to see you so defenseless to tell the truth. __  
  
__I never planned on giving you anything for your birthday because I doubt you will even be awake. Then my mother dragged me with her to buy dinner, I saw this, and I bought it. Now a day before your birthday I write you this letter. I don't know why but I just have the urge to do so. I know we are not good friends, but when I found out about your coma I realised how much you mean to me. As a friend I mean. And I hope that when you wake up we can become good friends. __  
  
__I also would like to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Sirius. I know how much he meant to you. It was so cute and wonderful to see you two together. Your faces lit up every time you talked about each other and when you were down you always had each other to seek comfort from. I wish I could have been more help at the battle and I'm sorry that I was in the way, perhaps you were right all along and maybe I was not ready to come with you. But I did and I am glad I did, I do not blame myself for his death and neither should you for you had no more to do with it then I did. He would have wanted to die like this and I think that his only regret is that he couldn't get to know you better. __  
  
__Anyway mom wants me to stop writing already and get something to eat, she things I am writing a diary. Not a chance, not after last time. Anyway, happy birthday Harry and I hope you like the gift... __  
  
__Best whishes __  
  
__Ginny __  
_  
  
"Wow Gin, thanks" Harry said softly  
  
"You're welcome" Ginny said red as an apple  
  
"What does it say?" Ron asked  
  
"It's not your business Ron" Mione said but she was still watching the letter with a huge amount of curiosity  
  
"You can read it if you want" Ginny said "That is if Harry doesn't mind"  
  
"I don't mind, but I want to know what the present is" Harry said opening the present only to find a book. It was the last book he would ever have thought of. It was 100 most famous people in the wizarding world and why!   
  
"Anyway open mine now" Ron said throwing his present at Harry  
  
"Chill it Ron" Harry laughed and then he read his next letter  
  
_Dear Harry __  
  
__Your birthday is actually in a month but I thought I could just buy this as long I was here. Anyways I hope those stupid muggles are treating you ok, if not then just let Fred and George know and the muggles will wish they were never even born. Anyhow, Happy birthday mate and owl us if you need anything __  
  
__Ron __  
_  
The gift itself was a new chessboard and Harry loved it  
  
"Thanks mate" Harry said smiling before starting on the gift from Mione   
  
_Dearest Harry __  
  
__At the moment you are in a coma but I have no doubts that you will wake up before your birthday. You better anyway. __  
  
__Anyway I thought this might come in handy... __  
  
__Happy birthday __  
__Love __  
__Mione __  
_  
There was really no surprise when Harry got a book, 1000 hexes and curses for the new professor   
  
"For the new Professor?" Harry asked confused  
  
"It's a beginner guide for new professors"  
  
"Ok" Harry said looking at Mione strangely "Now who's left?"  
  
"Ö, this is from the order, or well all of the order members that you know at least," Mione said handing Harry a package  
  
The note was quick and blunt:  
  
_Harry __  
__Happy sixteenth birthday. This is handmade so you better keep it in shape. __  
__Keep safe and wake up, we are worried, __  
  
__Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Bella and Mundugus_  
  
Harry was rather surprised at the gift. It was a wand holster and it was really pretty. It was made of Holly and was decorated with a stag, a huge dog, a werewolf and a Lily.  
  
Next, it was the twins gift. As to be expected it were the newest prank products and a short note  
  
_"Dear secret co worker who is a sleep at the moment, __  
  
__We wish you a pleasant birthday and hope you wake soon, because frankly you are not much fun like this. Enclosed with this note are a few things I bet Malfoy would enjoy, __  
  
__Greetings, __  
  
__Gred and Forge __  
_  
And after that it was the usual jumper from Molly and Arthur. The last gift was from Dumbledore. It was a letter and a book. Harry unwrapped the book and saw that it was a book written by Harold. The last name had been removed but Harry knew that his grandfather had written it. It was a book on Myths. Next Harry picked up the letter. It was a long letter, he could tell. Slowly he opened it and begun to read   
  
_Dear Harry __  
  
__I wish you a happy birthday, but some how I doubt it is. Your life always seems to have so many troubles on the road and it saddens me for you are still just a child. __  
  
__You may still be a little angry with me since our last meeting, but I hope not. I am sorry for have lied to you Harry but I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted so much that you would be happy and I couldn't bear tell you the truth that you might never be happy again. __  
  
__I am also sorry for Sirius. I know we talked about this the last time but I would like to give you my deepest condolences. I know you were close, and it is always hard to loose a loved one. But as the time passes you must get on with your life. At the moment you can't for you are in a coma, but I believe that you will wake up soon enough. You have to for else we have not only lost you but also the world. When you read this you are probably grieving but I ask you to not and continue your life. That is what Sirius would have wanted. I am also sadden that you did not tell me about your home life, but that we can talk about later. I don't want you hurting for your uncle any longer, he will be punished. So you are safe to forget that chapter of your life and begin a new one. __  
  
__I hope you will wake up soon for we have a lot of work to do my dear boy, but for now I let this be enough. __  
  
__Regards Professor Albus Dumbledore __  
  
__p.s: I'm proud of you for your OWL's __  
_  
Harry stared at the letter and then he threw it away. Is something left?" He asked in a dead voice  
  
"Only your OWL's and the letter for the next school year" Ron said handing the letters to Harry  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter __  
  
__Here below are your OWL records°. _

_Due to some unforeseen circumstances you can retake the test for Astronomy if you wish. __  
_  
  
**Potions, theory –Exceed Expectations ****  
****Potions, practical- Outstanding ****  
****Potions overall – outstanding ****  
  
****Charms theory – Exceed Expectations ****  
****Charms practical – Outstanding ****  
****Charms overall – Outstanding ****  
  
****Transfiguration, theory – Exceed Expectations ****  
****Transfiguration, practical - Exceed Expectations ****  
****Transfiguration, overall – Exceed Expectations ****  
  
****Defense Against The Dark Arts, theory – Outstanding ****  
****Defense Against The Dark Arts, practical – Outstanding ****  
****Defense Against The Dark Arts overall – Outstanding ****  
  
****Care Of Magical Creators, theory – Outstanding ****  
****Care of Magical Creators, practical – Exceed Expectations ****  
****Care of Magical Creators overall – Outstanding ****  
  
****History of Magic, theory – Poor ****  
****History of Magic overall – Poor ****  
  
**** Herbology, theory – Acceptable ****  
**** Herbology, practical – Acceptable ****  
**** Herbology overall – Acceptable ****  
  
****Divination theory – Poor ****  
****Divination, practical – Dreadful ****  
****Divination overall – Poor **

**Astronomy** **theory: Acceptable**

**Astronomy practical: Poor**

**Astronomy overall: Acceptable**

_C__ongratulations you have received 13 OWLs _  
  
Please mark which of the following classes you wish to apply for and apply for a new test in astronomy and send an owl to your headmaster,   
  
Potion   
DADA   
COMC   
Charms   
Transfiguration   
Herboligy   
  
Best wishes form the ministry of magic  
  
"Wow, I never thought I would do this good, what did you guys get?" Harry asked his friends in shock  
  
"I got 16 and Ron got 11, what did you get?" Mione asked  
  
"I GOT 13" Harry said handing her the letter and turning to the last one.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter __  
__It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been made the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Please make us all proud. __  
  
__Since we have not yet received an OWL from you telling us what classes you will be attending, there is no list of books to buy. However you have to get the following... _  
  
And the list went on for the normal stuff  
  
"Huhh" Harry said  
  
"What?"   
  
"I was just made captain and I'm still in a life ban. How can that be?"  
  
"Beats me, you'll have to ask the headmaster about that"  
  
"Mmmm" Harry just said "Are you ok with that Ron? I know that you always wanted to become the captain" Harry said to his friend softly   
  
"It's fine mate," Ron laughed "But I am rather tired so I'm going to bed  
  
"Yeah me too" Harry said  
  
The next day Harry woke up hearing yelling  
  
"So you just slept in here with him? Have you gone out of your mind? The boy just woke up from a coma, he is going through a rough time, and you have to give him some space. And Ginny what on earth is wrong with you? I thought you were over your crush on him?" Molly yelled   
  
"I was, I am I mean. Mom he is my friend" Ginny yelled back  
  
"Not that good friend. You don't just go and sleep in someone else bed because you want to do so, unless there is something going on I don't know of?"  
  
"Urgh mom, Harry and I are not dating, and we never will date. I don't like him like that, he is just my friend and I fell asleep in his bed. And what is the big deal about that"  
  
"Maybe I would have understood if it were Hermione but not you. You barely know him"  
  
"I do too," Ginny argued  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but if you don't stop yelling he will wake up" Angel said calmly  
  
"And you. Who do you think you are coming here and taking over like that. I don't know what came over Harry last night but he never was like that. He would never have yelled at the headmaster before" Molly yelled  
  
"I never knew the truth either" Harry said sitting up and he was rather surprised to see that everyone from the day before had reappeared "What is going on? What time is it and why on earth are you yelling at Ginny?"  
  
"Its 10.30 dear and when we came in here to check on you we found Ginny on your bed and Ron in the other bed"  
  
"Where was Mione?" Harry just asked coolly  
  
"She was in the bathroom. But Harry didn't you hear me, I said that Ginny was in your bed. I'm sorry if she is making herself too friendly, she was just concerned about you that's all"  
  
"I know she told me. But why were you yelling at her?"  
  
"I told you, she was sleeping in your bed"  
  
"So? Mione and Ron also slept in the bed, but then Ron being Ron needed more space so he moved in the other bed. I don't see this as reason to yell at her" Harry said looking around and stopping his eyes at his aunts  
  
No one said anything, and that included Harry. He just stayed like that staring at the woman until Molly broke the silence  
  
"You mean to tell me that you didn't care that Ginny was sleeping with you? And Hermione? What has gotten into you, yesterday you yelled at the professors and refused to let us take that awful woman away,"   
  
"Ohh for crying out loud. Look I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley and with all due respect but when I yell at the headmaster I yell at him. My business with him is between him and I. Don't get me wrong or anything, it's not that I don't trust you but I highly doubt that the headmaster would want his precious order to find out" Harry said feeling irritated but trying not to yell at the woman who had never been anything but nice to him  
  
"Look Harry, I know you know the prophecy, I don't know what it says but perhaps Dumbledore should have told you, perhaps not. But he was very concerned about you even before you were brought here"  
  
"Well not concerned enough to take me in...  
  
"Harry, he probably had a reason for that" Tonks said kindly "Didn't you professor?"  
  
"Er, ahh, this may not be the right time to talk about that, we have so much more to talk about"  
  
Harry just snorted and said "No we don't"  
  
"Yes we do. What happen... Dumbledore was cut short when an OWL flew in and landed in front of Harry  
  
"Another?" Harry said confused and then when he was untying the letter he saw what the letter was. It was from Gringotts. "I think I'll just read this later" Harry said more to himself then anyone in the room"  
  
"Who is it from?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"No one" Harry said pointedly "But I do believe that you were asking me another question just minute ago"  
  
"Yes, Harry we need to know what happened to you? You never were like this before"  
  
"I am exactly the same person I was before, the only difference is that I know the truth about you and I don't like you for it" Harry said, but since you are so eager to talk there is something I would very much like to know  
  
"And that is?" Dumbledore asked softly  
  
"Who on earth names let that woman in here?" Harry said glaring at his aunt who seemed to shrink back at the stare  
  
"I did. Like I said there are lot of things that need to be discussed, for one your aunt and uncle"  
  
"Where is my uncle then?" Harry spat  
  
"There are lot of things that have happened this summer"  
  
"Then why don't you inform me" Harry said  
  
"This is not something we can just rush into Harry"  
  
"I have all the time you need now sit and talk. You can start telling me what happened to my family after I was brought here" Harry said and left no room to argue  
  
"They are not your family" Dumbledore said sharply  
  
"They are more of a family then you ever were. But that is not the issue, tell me what happened"  
  
"Fine" Dumbledore sighed defeated "earlier this same summer when I was in a meeting with Arthur and Professor Mcgonagall, Arabella flooed us and told us you were moving. I told her to ask them for a dinner and we would all be there and when the dinner came, your uncle left before desert started and Petunia, your aunt actually saved your life. She told Minerva that you needed help so we went after you and just barely saved your life. Your aunt was trying to hold your uncle off, but it was really a lost fight so we saved you and brought you here along side with your relatives. Your aunt told us her story, but I would rather not go into that because I believe that that is between the two of you. Anyway, I placed your uncle temporarily in the dungeons and had the house elves take care of him but after he tried to kill one of them I had no choice but to bring him to Azkaban. Cornelius found out and tried all he could to get him out but he couldn't until after his trial but he did make sure that there was nothing guarding him but his own fears. After few days your uncle tried to run so he was removed from Azkaban and now he is in a holding sell at the ministry waiting for the trial"  
  
"Why hasn't the trial already been held?"  
  
"We had to wait for you to be ready to testify"  
  
"Me? I'm not doing anything" Harry exclaimed  
  
"Harry, if you don't there is no case, he will be set free"  
  
"I don't care, I'm not meeting him again so I don't care. And besides since my aunt is so much saint she must be able to testify against him"  
  
"Harry you can't just let him go after everything he has done to you"   
  
"Just tell me what else has happened" Harry spat  
  
"Fine," Dumbledore sighed sadly "Fudge is still on his rampage and trying all in his power to make us out as fools. He is trying to blame us for his mistakes. Nothing new there really but you have to be very careful because he will be keeping a close eye on you. There has been a lot of pressure from the ministry to try and make us tell them where you are"  
  
"They don't know I'm here?"  
  
"No. All they know is that you are not where you are supposed to be. Cornelius is after you and you have to watch out"  
  
"Ok, is there something else?" Harry asked  
  
"No, I do-  
  
"Yes there is. It's about Sirius. His will was supposed to be read few days ago, but it was postponed because no one would leave here to attend the reading. It is supposed to be held the day after tomorrow instead and we can't postpone it again" Remus said  
  
Harry just looked down and said quietly "Do I have to be there?"  
  
"Yes you do unless you can find someone to represent you and there are not many options. Usually it has to be someone blood related or your guardians or god-parents and well you don't exactly have many options. Albus was going to do it, but given the things that you two are going through I doubt you will agree to it" Remus explained kindly  
  
"And besides Harry it would be best for you to go. You have to learn how to live again" Dumbledore said "It does not do well to dwell in the past"  
  
"I have been awake for less then two days and I don't remember ever even mentioning Sirius. You know how I would react normally sir, I would withdraw myself and become distant and I would be blaming myself for his death. I am not doing that now. Don't get me wrong, of course Sirius death pains me, even given the time I have had it is still fresh to me, I even think I am not ready to go to the reading but the reason I am not blaming his death on me is because I have already done that and it didn't work" Harry said  
  
"What do you mean you have already done that? You have barely been awake for two days, how can you have-  
  
"There are so many things you do not know headmaster but I want to know. Even if my aunt isn't being arrested or anything, but what is she doing here? Why isn't she at home?"  
  
"Why don't you talk to your aunt and we will be back by lunch" Dumbledore said and ushered everyone out  
  
"That includes you too," He said looking at Ron, Mione, Ginny and Angel. They all looked at Harry  
  
"It's ok, you can go, I'll be fine" Harry said unsure  
  
When everyone had left Harry looked up at his aunt,  
  
"Why don't you have seat then?"  
  
"Er, right" Petunia said nervously. And when no one spoke up for a while Harry broke the silence  
  
"So what is going on aunt Petunia, why are you here? You hate magic and you hate me"  
  
"No I don't hate magic and I don't hate you Harry, not at all. I guess I'm here because I can't leave with out your forgiveness. I wouldn't be surprised if it weren't given but then I could at least leave knowing I tried my hardest. I am truly sorry Harry; I never wanted your life to be the way it were. Oh if only Lily were alive, she would skin me alive"  
  
"You hate her" Harry just said, "You don't get the right to wish anything of her"  
  
"You are both wrong and right. I don't hate her but I don't have the right to ask anything of her either"  
  
"Yes you do hate her" Harry argued  
  
"No I don't. I made a mistake Harry. A big mistake at that. I believed Vernon instead of Lily. It is my biggest regret of all and I have many regrets. Your mom always told me to dump him, said that he was no good, I deserved better but I was just so happy that a guy like Vernon would like to marry a girl like me that I paid no attention to what Lily was saying to me. When she went back to school Vernon won me over for good. I started hating magic and therefore Lily. He made me hate magic, hate her. He made me believe that it was her fault when they died. It wasn't until I got pregnant with Dudley I realised that Lily had been right all along but then she had gone into hiding and I had no one. I was too scared to leave. I tried once. To leave that is. You boys were two and I had had enough. But Vernon found me a week later and made sure I wouldn't try do anything like that anytime soon. I had no choice but to pretend that I hated you too but when I thought I couldn't do it anymore you got your letter and I told my self that at least you had Hogwarts. You have to believe me Harry, I never wanted this to happen. It was all him"  
  
"At first I thought so to aunt Petunia, that it didn't matter what happened at home because I had Hogwarts, but the fact is that I didn't. Yes I had Ron and Mione and after my third year I had Sirius but that's it. It wasn't a new beginning where I could become whoever I wanted to be, I still had to live under other people orders. I was the public hero and I was the headmaster's pet. It took me awhile to see it but I see it now, very clearly. To tell the truth I don't know what is worse, being here or with you. Back at Surrey I was hated devoid of all love, mistreated, beaten, used as a slave and unhappy. Here I was happy at times, I was loved and hated whenever it was the best for the school, I was also mistreated although not in the same way, I was used as a pet, I saw death and destruction. Frankly the only thing I have in life are my friends. That's it. But I don't even control if I die or not"  
  
"I know your life has not been easy and I'm sorry for it. I wish I could have been there like Lily had wanted, but your uncle made sure I couldn't. I just hope we can get through this someday"  
  
"It takes two to tango Mrs. Dursley. Maybe it was mostly my uncles fault, maybe you cared somewhat for me secretly, maybe you never laid a hand on me, maybe you wanted to leave but you didn't make the effort to try and stop him. You didn't make the effort and try to show some hope in my life. You never did anything to me. You destroyed my life and I want you to leave now"  
  
"Please Harry-  
  
"I just need to be alone for now. Please just leave" Harry said looking down and when he had looked up he saw that his aunt was gone   
  
--------------MEANWHILE--------------   
  
"Petunia, back so soon" The headmaster said as Petunia stepped in the Great Hall  
  
Petunia didn't say anything but just nodded  
  
"Everything go all right?"  
  
"No not really. We talked a bit and I tried to explain. He didn't take it all that well"  
  
"Why what did he do? He didn't hurt you now did he?" Kingsley asked   
  
"Hurt her? What do you think that he is? Harry would never hurt anyone purposely" Ginny hissed  
  
"Well he has been acting strange lately and so have you for that matter"   
  
"Now is not the time for this. Petunia tell us what happened" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Well I told him that I was sorry and that I loved him and that I didn't mean to but Vernon, was well Vernon and he asked me to leave" Petunia just said  
  
"But at least he heard you out and he didn't yell at you" Remus said "You can't exactly blame him for not forgiving you after all he has been through, especially if you blame it all on Vernon"   
  
"Yeah, I suppose you are right. I'll just have to give him time"  
  
"Now how about we eat lunch and then we can check back with Harry. I need to ask him some more questions"  
  
"Look, Dumbledore, I agree that Harry is different in some way, but I think that the questions can at least wait until tomorrow. Today is his birthday and we should make it a happy one for once. And beside, maybe Harry's change is just part of his grieving. You know he has never openly talked about his feelings, he always keeps everything inside and maybe he has just had it this time."  
  
"But why all the anger at Dumbledore?" Bella asked  
  
Mione snorted but didn't say anything  
  
"Would you like to say something Miss Granger?" Mcgonagall asked  
  
"No, no, do carry on. This is quite entertaining"  
  
"What about this situation could possibly entertaining, please do inform us"  
  
"Well for one, the only one here that knows something about what he is talking about is Remus and he is still not exactly on the right track. You people all sat there with Harry and just wish he would wake up and all claimed to love him and all that crap but now when he has woken up all you do is sit here like some dummies talking about something you know nothing of. Then instead of actually being nice to Harry and ask about how he is feeling and such you freak out at him because he offended Dumbledore somewhat? Harry just lost his godfather, he was just waking up from a coma that his uncle put him in and you are surprised. Talk about understanding"  
  
"Even if he is grieving he shouldn't yell at the headmaster like that. He has no reason," Bella argued  
  
"Has no reason? Is this a joke? Personally I do not know what the prophecy says, but I saw the effects it had on Harry, way more then you could possibly imagine. What ever it says, it clearly is something bad, and it clearly has something to do with Harry's life. Dumbledore chose not to tell him and it was not his choice to make. He should have given that job to the guardians but since Dumbledore took that also away he couldn't very well do that. But he shouldn't have waited for fifteen years and then say it on the same day his godfather dies" Mione exclaimed  
  
"You make it sound like Albus put Harry there knowing what kind of people they were"  
  
"He did know it and he didn't care. He knew that Lily and James would never even think about letting Harry visiting them, he knew they would never agree to this. I have seen Dumbledore being told that they are not good people by someone else than Harry and order members, I have my self read the Potter laws and I know that what Dumbledore did was illegal. If the godparents are not in a state to take the child it goes to the closest blood relative. And even if Sirius or Alice could have taken care of him all Dumbledore had to do to get him back was to apply for it. I don't really understand why Alice didn't get him since she was quite sane at the time but anyway, in cases where the relative can't take the child and there is no one else the child should go in the care of the ministry. But Dumbledore ignored all this and just shipped Harry off. And that is not the only lies he has been feeding Harry with."  
  
"Is this the truth Albus?" Arthur asked  
  
"Hermione, how could you possibly know that. No one but a Potter could have the Potter laws and Harry doesn't own a copy. I never gave him his"   
  
"Actually you did. It has been a while so you probably don't remember it that well but you did give it to him"  
  
"So it is true?"  
  
"Well basically yes. But I couldn't give the ministry him. He would have been in a danger" Dumbledore whined  
  
"What about Alice?" Ron asked  
  
"She and Frank and Neville had gone into hiding and were very difficult to find. And when they came out of hiding, after they heard about what had happened they were attacked  
  
"Then why didn't you just keep him?"  
  
"I couldn't. I had to work"  
  
"So you still were working when you had Harold weren't you?"  
  
"But I was younger then"  
  
"Urgh, you- Ginny started but her mother interrupted  
  
"Why didn't you still tell him?"  
  
"I just couldn't bring myself to do it" Dumbledore shrugged   
  
"That's crap. You didn't want him to think he had some kind of powers here and the reason you didn't tell him sooner was because you knew you couldn't appear at the Dursley's home and survive" Mione yelled   
  
Dumbledore sighed and nodded a little "Partly I suppose"  
  
"Stop it please. Can we just not do this now. Can't we just plan Harry's birthday party?" Remus yelled over the people and everyone had the grace of looking ashamed

-----------------------------------------

I suppose this is as good as any place to end.... I really don't know when I'll post the next chapter, hopefully soon. I have already written it and also chapter 21 but I am seriously thinking about deleting them and write them all over again because when I read them over I almost fall asleep... I just don't know what to write until I get to the part where I do know what to write... if that made sense to anyone :-S

Anyways I hope I'll update soon but in the meanwhile READ AND REVIEW please!!!

Chrissy227: Thanks a lot... I hope you liked the chapter and how they all reacted... anyways thanks for the update...

Amanda Lily Potter: Thank you very much... I hadn't exactly planned on that to happen... it just sort of came : S Anyways... thanks for the review...

Pleione: Thank you.... I hope I wasn't to long with the update... anyways thank you for the review

Suicidal-bunnies: I'm glad you liked it and yes I am going to be writing that... and thanks for the review...

Miss Us Padfoot:: I hope I updated soon enough and thanks for the review....

Talons: Wow, thanks... well I think I wasn't that long updating this chapter so I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long... about your other review... I hadn't even noticed I had written that but I see what you mean, that sounds rather weird...hehe...Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review...

Heheokillplaynice: Is that supposed to be an insult or? :-S If it is then well fine.... If it isn't then I'm sorry for it... the spelling and grammar have hopefully become better with the chapters... I plan on re writing the first ones that haven't been beta-ed someday but at the moment I just don't have the time...but thanks for the review

Stuff: I will remember that the next time.... Thanks for the review...

Tiamante Salazar Tameran: Thanks... but yeah I really am from Iceland... but anyways.... I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for the review...

Zuriel: Wow, that was the longest review I have ever had... but yes it did help very much... some of the mistakes I had already noticed but others not ... I know I often don't do a full stop, frankly I don't even notice it... but I want to give you a huge thanks for bothering to do this.... So thank you very much and I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review....

Uten: Yeah, the whole thing with the time line can be extremely confusing at times :-S I was actually going for that their memories had been modified so it seemed that some transport students came to visit, but even if they didn't remember them much in person how they looked like they still pretty much remembered how they felt about them and almost all the feelings that they had felt while Harry and his friends were there...

I'm sorry the chapter was confusing but I didn't know how else to write it... I'll try to work on the name and place spelling... I would normally just look it up in the books if I weren't sure but it is kind of a problem since I've loaned them all to a friend of mine who has had them for about two months now... but anyways thank you very much for the review and all and I hope you liked the chapter...

BabyHarry: Thanks a lot and I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review

Sallywags: Thank you for the complement and the review and I hope you liked the chapter

Cynthia1850: Wow thanks a lot... hope you liked the chapter

Gereoajnb: I'll try not to have to many cliffies but I can't give a promise... anyways thanks for the review...

Jaded Angel8: Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter...

volleypickle16: Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter......

And I think that is it for now.... Anyways people.... REVIEW and I just might update quicker....

Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	20. surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the Harry Potter books  
  
Chapter 20: Surprise  
  
Harry was laying in his bed thinking. His aunt had just left. Maybe, just maybe he had been to hard on her.  
  
But Harry was torn away from his thoughts when Remus came in the room  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked nicely  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just worried about my friends and Angel. I hope you haven't been too hard on them"  
  
"They are all fine. But who is Angel?"  
  
"The woman you practically attacked" Harry said softly  
  
"Ohh, well she is fine too. Your friends are making sure of it"  
  
"You really should give her a chance you know. She's really nice, weird but nice"  
  
"How do you know her anyway? I don't remember anyone telling me about her"  
  
"I thought she was crazy too when we first met, but all she wanted to do was to help me. And once I got to know her she is really cool. She and the Slytherin's should get on nicely anyway"  
  
"She was a Slytherin?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what house was she?"  
  
"She wasn't in any of them. She has often stayed here, both before and after your time here, but she was never a student"  
  
"Ohh what school did she go to then?"  
  
"I don't think she ever went to any school. I guess you could say that she was home schooled"  
  
"And how long have you known her?"  
  
"What is this, 20 questions?" Harry asked avoiding having to answer  
  
"I'm just curious Harry, that's all. You had us very worried here for some time. I thought you were... dead"  
  
"I'm sorry professor. I didn't mean to worry everyone"  
  
"You don't need to apologize Harry, it's not your fault what happened. And I haven't been your professor since your third year so you can call me Remus or Moony. Just promise me that you won't die on me Harry. I know Sirius death must have hit you hard, harder then I first thought since he was really the only family you have ever had. But just remember that there are still people here that love you and want to help you go through this, so promise me to try and keep safe and away from Voldemort this year?"  
  
"I wish I could pr- Remus, but trouble really seems to hunt me up everywhere I go, but I promise to try"  
  
"That is all I ask. Just know that I will always be here for you if you ever need me"  
  
"Thanks. So where is everyone? I thought Dumbledore was coming here again to "Talk" to me"  
  
"That has been cancelled for the time being. I mean it is your birthday isn't?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well since we found out that you never have had a proper birthday before your friends insisted on taking you out for the day. Dumbledore wasn't very impressed but agreed if you find someone to escort you"  
  
"Well Angel can escort us" Harry said exited  
  
"She isn't very trusted so you have to find someone else"  
  
"Do you want to come?" Harry asked carefully  
  
"I would love to. So just get dressed and we will be on our way" Remus said smiling  
  
Ten minutes later Harry was in middle of muggle London"  
  
"What are we doing here?" Harry asked,  
  
"Well we know that you have never actually been to the movies so we are taking you. But first we are going to grab something to eat. Come on" Hermione said  
  
And so the teens, Angel and Remus had their fill of pizza and coke before going to the movies. Needless to say it was one day for Harry to remember. All too soon it was time to go back.  
  
"Come on, we have to get going" Remus said,  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes we do, now grab the portkey"  
  
Back at the castle there was utter silence,  
  
"Why is it so quiet in here?" Harry asked softly, "You don't think something happened?"  
  
"No of course not. I'm hungry let's have something to eat" Ron said ushering Harry to the great Hall"  
  
Harry just shrugged and opened the door and nearly fainted when he saw inside,  
  
The four house table were gone and instead there was just the teachers table which was covered with cakes and a lot of other good things, there was also a another small table with a small pile of gifts on it and the rest was just empty. Disco balls had been placed and the music was loud, the whole hall had been decorated too. But what Harry liked the most was the huge banner that was across the hall that said, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY and the everybody staying in the castle along with some other of his friends standing under it.  
  
"Are you going to sit there gaping the whole time or are you going to come and open the presents" George yelled at the stunned boy,  
  
"Wow, when did you do all this?" Harry asked in amazement  
  
"We were here working our butts off while you where down town having fun" Fred said in mocking anger  
  
"Thanks" Harry just said grinning madly, "This is wonderful"  
  
"Hey Harry" Neville said when they were getting something to eat  
  
"Hi Nev. And thanks for your letter and your gift. I'm sorry I didn't give you anything, I kind of didn't have the chance to buy anything"  
  
"You're welcome Harry and you really didn't have to get me anything. I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me" Neville said shy,  
  
"I haven't done anything for you" Harry said surprised,  
  
"Sure you have. If it weren't for you and the DA I would still be the same shy, dumb and scared kid I was. It is just because of you I got an O in DADA in my Owl's. Gran was really proud, so she gave me an owl"  
  
"Wow, to congratulations Nev." Harry said smiling at his friends  
  
"So why are we here Harry? And why are you in that chair?"  
  
"Er, well the reason I haven't been able to buy you anything or write to anyone is kind of because I have been staying here for the last two weeks"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I couldn't stay at my relatives any longer so they took me here"  
  
"Ok" Neville said although he knew that there was more to it "But why haven't you been able to write anything just because of that?"  
  
But Harry was saved from answering that when Luna came up to him and asked him if he was going to be continuing the DA  
  
"I really don't know Luna. I mean the reason we did it was because Umbrigde wasn't teaching us anything, and now she is gone. And I am taking a lot of extra classes this year so I am going to be very busy"  
  
"But you have to continue with it" Ron yelled as he overheard them  
  
"There is no reason to yell like that Ron but Harry I happen to agree with him for once. You may have started it because of that co- I mean because of professor Umbridge but it really helped everyone out. Every single fifth year in the DA got an O in DADA and almost everyone got over E in charms. You were really a fantastic teacher Harry, and the students really look up to you, don't you think it might help to open it up again. We could even take a few more students we find trustworthy since so many aren't here this year" Hermione said with passion  
  
"I don't know Mione, maybe. We'll see"  
  
"Hey, you guys stop sneaking around in the corner and come and open the presents"  
  
"But I already opened all the presents I got" Harry said confused,  
  
"You didn't open these presents" George said dragging Harry to the gifts and much to Harry's surprise he got a gift from Mcgonagall. He wasn't all that surprised thought when he saw that the gift was the sixth year transfiguration book. The second gift was from Angel and that was a pair of wooden crutches. Harry was also very surprised when he got a book on healing from Poppy, since here they hardly knew each other. And then the last gift was from Remus. It was the marauders prank book.  
  
Dumbledore also explained to Harry that every rule and all the bans Umbridge made had been lifted and then he gave Harry his broom back.  
  
After Harry had thanked everyone he spent the rest of the night dancing and just talking to his mates until the time came that Neville and Luna had to go home.  
  
All in all this was the best birthday Harry had ever had. The only thing that was wrong was that both Draco, Sirius nor his parents were here to enjoy it.  
  
"Harry" Remus called when Harry was leaving for bed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I have a word with you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure" Harry said surprised at the urgency in his voice  
  
Back at the hospital wing Remus sat down opposite his bed and looked down for a while. When he didn't speak up Harry decided to speak for him,  
  
"Is something wrong Remus?"  
  
"No, yes, I mean no, or at least I don't think so"  
  
"Care to explain further?" Harry said raising an eyebrow  
  
"It is about Sirius, and your parents" Remus said softly  
  
"Oh" said Harry who had not been expecting that  
  
"I have a few messages that I rather wanted to tell you in private"  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well you see Harry, Sirius had already decided your gift and he asked me to give it to you if he wasn't able to"  
  
"Oh" Harry said sadly, "It doesn't matter Remus, I don't want his gifts. They don't matter when he isn't here to give them to me"  
  
"I know how you feel Harry, but he wanted to give this to you" Remus said handing a little black velvet box  
  
Harry stared at for a little while before Remus chuckled and told him to open it. In side the box was a medium size silver key and another gold one a bit different"  
  
"What are these?" Harry asked confused,  
  
"The silver is to your present"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"He wouldn't happen to have told you about his present that he received when he was sixteen now did he?"  
  
"He got his motorbike, why?" Harry said confused while Remus just smiled. After a minute Harry's eyes went wide,  
  
"You mean he- I-  
  
"Yes the bike is yours. He was going to give you lessons on it personally but... Remus trailed off,  
  
"But how was he going to do that? I mean I lived at Surrey and he at the HQ, the only time we saw each other was when he fire called us or when we fire called him or when I was staying there but Molly would freak out if she saw him do that"  
  
"You see that is where the golden key comes in. As you know Sirius wasn't very happy in the house. The reason for that is that he was very lonely in that huge house-  
  
"But he had you"  
  
"I wasn't you. What I am trying to say that he missed you. He didn't like the idea he could just see you when it suited Dumbledore so one night he got this idea in his head. Dumbledore said no but Sirius decided that it wasn't up to him so he went through with his plan alone. I helped a bit too and Sirius wanted it to be from both of us but I think it would be more truthful to say it was mainly just him." Remus fell silent  
  
Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and asked what the key was for,  
  
"Your room" Remus said softly  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"He build you a room of your very own. Sirius was going to surprise you this summer and when he would finally finish the room, which should have been about two weeks ago he was going to take you away from the muggles and have you live with him"  
  
"But Dumbledore?" Was all Harry managed to say  
  
"Had no say in it"  
  
Harry looked down and a silent tear made it's way down his cheek  
  
"Don't cry. He wouldn't want you to. I think what he would want you to do now would be to live in the room"  
  
Harry looked at Remus in surprise, "I thought you agreed with Dumbledore on that I should stay here"  
  
"Sometimes safety isn't the only answer Harry. I think it would be the best thing for you. Instead of sitting here with out anyone to talk to all summer along you could come with us. The Weasleys will be moving back in there after Sirius will is read and so will I. But of course I have no say in the matter since I am not your guardian and I can not make Dumbledore change his mind"  
  
Harry sighed "thanks for the thought anyway"  
  
"Just because I can't doesn't mean that someone else can't" Remus said slyly  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"You know I'm in the order Harry, and that I am loyal to Dumbledore. He would skin me alive if he knew I was telling you to go up against him"  
  
"You can't just say that and then refuse to explain further"  
  
"I just did. But before you interrupt me again, the other reason I had to talk to you is this" Remus said taking two letters and a small black box out of his robes. "When your parents went into hiding the wrote these and gave them to me if something were to happen. I was supposed to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday if they were unable to explain what was inside the letters. Now I think I will leave you to look at them"  
  
"B- Harry stared but was cut off by Remus,  
  
"Just one more thing. Last time I checked no one actually owns the HQ until at the will reading" That said the werewolf left the room leaving a confused teenager left.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The next morning Harry hurried to the Gryffindor common room where his friends were staying with his letters.  
When he entered the room no one was awake yet so he sat himself by the window and watched the sun come up. About ten minutes later he could feel someone behind him,  
  
"Weird isn't it?" He said softly  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being here. I miss them, I miss them a lot" Harry sighed and before he knew it he was being hugged from this three friends  
  
"We miss them too Harry. But that is life. At least you now know them somewhat. But what are we going to say to the professors, mom and dad and everyone? We have to tell them something" Ginny sighed  
  
"I know. I don't want to lie to them but I don't think that telling them the truth is a very good idea"  
  
"We'll see" Mione said softly and to chance the topic she asked "So have you read the letter from the bank yet?"  
  
"No, maybe I should though" Harry replied and picked up the letter  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter  
  
It is customary when our customers turn sixteen to send them a bank statement of their account. Most times, this goes to the parents or guardians of the child because the child is still not of age, but your case is special so the statement goes directly to you. If you have any questions please contact us at Diagon Alley  
  
Regards  
Rudolf the head goblin  
_  
Harry read out loud  
  
"So what does the statement say?" Ron asked curiously  
  
Harry just shrugged and looked at the paper and paled  
  
"Shit"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never knew it would be this much. I mean Voldemort owns more then the half since he is older. But even so this just... Wow"  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"I got a shit load of cash. About 10.000.000 galleons, not to mention, a summerhouse in Spain, dungeons in France, and a house in Germany. Then I got half the library, a fragment of the heirlooms and at last I have two companies. One that I am not sure what does and the other is a flying carpet company. Hang on, weren't those banned?"  
  
"It illegal to use one but not to own one" Ron just said, "Many of the old families have one or two just to show. And then there are some rich people who just like to collect them. But either way you have to have a consent from the ministry" Ron said with wide eyes at the things Harry just named,  
  
"That's a fair bit and that's only the half from Slythreins side, I wonder what Voldemort got" Mione mused  
  
"Well, he got half of the library sine I just got half. I don't have a manor so he has to have that. He also must have had some of the heirlooms, but other then that I have no idea. It doesn't say" Harry just shrugged  
  
"Wait doesn't it say what you get from the elves?"  
  
"No, it isn't even mentioned. Maybe there isn't anything from them" Harry just shrugged and then he noticed that he still hadn't opened the letters from his parents. He picked them up and slowly opened one of them,  
  
_My darling Harry  
  
If you are reading this it means that we did not survive and Peter has betrayed us. We didn't think it would be likely but it is a cruel world out there.  
  
You just turned sixteen today and for that I wish you a happy birthday. I do not know what happens in the future but James and I agreed that we wouldn't be longer then five years in hiding which means that you lost us at an early age, or we have changed our plans for some reason. I hope you are still happy with your great grandfather or if you are staying with Sirius or Alice. I also don't know what the status with Voldemort is currently but what ever it is then just remember to still continue to live your life. I know of the prophecy and I know it must be hard, but just remember that you must also live your life to the fullest.  
  
I am not sure either what happened to Peter if he betrayed us, but I assume that he went in Azkaban. Please don't be to mad at him, he is just weak and scared and is driven by his fears. He made a mistake and I am sure he realises that now.  
  
You may wonder why we are writing you these letters. Well for one, we love you and we want you to know that and two, knowing Dumbledore he most likely hasn't told you everything. I know he told you the truth about the prophecy, he promised he would tell you as soon as he could so you would understand it better when the time came. But I do not know what else he has told you?  
  
Most people believe I am a muggle born, but that is not entirely the case. I used to think that too, but then few days after you were born I got a visitor. It was from an elf. Apparently I am part elf and that makes you also part elf. My grandfather and most likely my real father are elfin. It was my grandfather that told me this, for it was he who came to see me. He told me that he had to leave my grandmother and he hadn't known that I was born until after I was born. He is royal so he could not come forth with the fact that he had slept with an mortal so he could do very little about this. Anyway he told me that when you turned sixteen you had to be told. You must find the elfin world and you must go and visit your grandfather. He didn't give me many details but it has to be done my son. Few days after your birthday you will get a sign and you must follow it. And you must not bring Albus.  
  
You see even if Albus knows I am not a muggle born he does not know that I am an elf. He believes that I come from a long old family that is mostly squibs. I doubt he told you I am not muggle-born. No ones know except James and Albus. Harold knew too but he took it with him in the grave. Anyway son. This was what I had to tell you.  
  
I would also like to say that I know your grandfather can be tough and sometimes he does things his own way, but he loves you so bear with him. Say hi to Sirius for and the rest of the gang.  
  
Just remember I love you and no matter what I will always love you and I will always be proud of you.  
  
With Love forever  
Mom  
  
p.s: I hope you find good use for the rings some day...oh and ask Albus for the key to my journals if you like  
_  
"What does it say?" Ron asked carefully when Harry had finished reading it and seeing that Harry was so close to tears  
  
"Here you just read it" Harry said and taking the next letter  
  
_Dear son  
  
I am saddened if you are reading this for it means that we are now in a different place and that the rat has betrayed us. I have no faith in that Peter would do it on purpose, but if he is caught and is forced to give the information anything can happen. I hope we are not dead son, because I don't think it is good that you face everything alone.  
I know you have Albus, Sirius and Remus and then of course Frank and Alice, and if someday Sirius decides to propose to Kitty but I mean your real parents.  
I know they all love you and would do all in their power to make you feel, as they were your parents. But I would still like to be there and experience the pain with you and the joy. I just wish I could be there and comfort you when you need it.  
  
Anyway son even if I would very much like to continue on the lines I was there are some few thing that need to be sorted out. I really don't know if Albus told you or not. It is against the laws to tell you this in fact if you have not come into your powers yet, I just found out by accident when I found Albus's family tree and then he explained it all to me. The thing is Harry that you are the heir of Gryffindor and Merlin. The reason I am telling you this even I am not supposed to is because you must go into the vault and research the family heirlooms. I know you can't go with out a guardian and Albus would never let you so I am writing a letter that I want you to show the goblins. But please don't read it. But anyway when you are ready you will come into your power and then this will all be explained. Please do not tell anyone about this until then.  
  
There is also something else, I have very strong ideas that you don't know about this because no one does except Albus. It doesn't really have anything to do with the prophecy or your powers. I just feel as you deserve to know about this since this is your family.  
When you were born you had a twin. You are one hour older actually. The reason no ones knows about Annie is because she was kidnapped. She is dead now, because she had problems when she was born. Your mother doesn't even know of her. I couldn't tell her. She was just so happy with you and I couldn't bear ruin everything by telling her that she had another child but it was dead. I oblivated the doctor and went to Albus for help. He says that she got taken in a misunderstanding by another couple but that she died on their way home.  
  
I'm sorry. I still regret not having told your mother this because it was her child as well and she had the right to know. But what is done is done and I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Anyway, here is nothing more to say. Just know that I love you and I loved Annie and just try to be happy  
  
Love always  
Dad  
_  
"Oh my god" Harry said and a tear fell down  
  
"What's wrong?" Mione said worried after she had just finished the letter  
  
"I-I-I... Harry just kept on saying and finally Ron took the letter away and read it.  
  
"Jesus" Ron said  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Mione and Ginny said, but they had been reading the letter over Ron's shoulder  
  
"It-s ok. I just didn't know that's all. I wish I had though"  
  
"Ok, this is huge Harry, you have a sister"  
  
"No I had a sister"  
  
There was silence for a while before Mione spoke up,  
  
"So what's in the box?"  
  
Harry just shrugged before opening them and what he saw made him gasp. Inside were two silver rings. One was obviously made for a womans hand, it was silver, with a diamond Lily engraved. The other one was similar, except for a man and the Lily was missing. Inside both of the rings was a script that said something in a foreign language, but Harry recognized it as Elfin.  
  
Before anyone could speak up again Draco's voice sounded in everyone's head

/hey everyone, and happy birhtday yesterday Harry/

/Hi Draco, so how are you doing? Everything ok over there? Your dad not giving you hard time? Harry asked concerned/  
  
/Everything is fine I guess. My mother is in Belgia visiting some friends and father is my father I guess. I haven't had the chance to talk to him that much. He was at a meeting before and was just getting home and he's not in a good mood. We are eating lunch now. But how has your day been? How was the whole coming into power thing? And did I miss you giving Dumbledore a piece of your mind?/  
  
/My day has been, well eventful to be honest. I feel like I've been here a week though not barely two days. But to make a long story short, when we came Dumbledore started his usual crap and I told him I didn't like him and well I yelled at him and then I yelled at Snape and a bit more at Albus and a little bit more at Snape and everyone was so shocked at me and thought that Angel had done something to us to make us behave like this. They don't know much about what happened. But I told everyone that Dumbledore was my grandfather and stuff and I asked about Mary. Dumbledore was very surprised that I knew it all and he is very suspicious so we are going to have to tell him something.  
But first we need to figure something out with you. And let's see then I came into my power. I'll just tell you about that later, and just this morning Dumbledore and everyone came again. Then I talked to my aunt alone. I'll just tell you about that also later. And let's see, then the guys took me down town for my birthday and when we came back there was a surprise party. I just wish you could have been there. Then before I went to bed Remus talked to me. He gave me a gift from Sirius, mom and dad. I'll tell you more about that later. After I woke up this morning I came here, read mom and dad's letter and found out some stuff that I also have to tell you later. And now I'm talking to you/  
  
/There's a lot you have to tell me later I see/  
  
/Yes there is. We have to figure something out about you. The elves are looking for me, Sirius will is going to be read tomorrow and we have to talk to Dumbledore and we have to start training/ Harry said  
  
/So what's the plan? I can't exactly just leave. We have to plan this because as soon as I go to you I am not going to be very popular with my family or Voldemort. Maybe I could stay and spy, I wouldn't mind/  
  
/NO. I am not putting you in danger. Forget it/  
  
/You wouldn't be doing that. I am not talking about spying on Voldemort, I'm just saying maybe I could find some stuff out from my father. By the sound of it, things are rather hectic with you and adding to the list to have to explain how we know each other wouldn't help. So I am suggesting that I stay here and be of some use while you finish everything there, then try and make some story for Dumbledore and then I could come there. I was also wondering, maybe if you agree then I could come to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore that my father wants me to join him but I don't want to. Then we would be forced to stay together for about a week and then we could become friends/  
  
/That sounds very well and good Draco, but what about you? I don't want to risk you hurting yourself./  
  
/I want to do this Harry/  
  
/Fine. After everything gets settled here I am bringing you back, if you like it or not/  
  
/Ok, thanks Harry. But I have to go, my father is calling me/ And with that he was gone  
  
"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, but come on I think it's time for Lunch" Mione said  
  
------------AT MALFOYS MANOR------------  
  
"Draco"  
  
There was no answer  
  
"Draco" Mr. Malfoy said a bit louder  
  
Still no answer  
  
"DRACO"  
  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WILL YOU ANSWER ME GOD DEMIT" His father roared when there was still no answer and finally Draco looked up a bit confused  
  
"Yes father, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was trying to get your attention, what is wrong with you, you have been out of it all day"  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yes, the blasted house elf told me you have just been sitting staring into space all day. Is something wrong son?" Lucius asked unnaturally kindly and it made Draco suspicious  
  
"No father, I was just bored, since you were not around I had only that stupid house elf as company and he is mad" Draco said carefully  
  
"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me son?"  
  
"Yes father" Draco said unsure and then added "Is everything ok?"  
  
"No not really. This is confidential so I am not supposed to tell this to just anyone, but I know that you are true to the cause aren't you Draco?"  
  
"Cause?" Draco asked surprised  
  
"The dark Lord" Lucius said impatiently  
  
"Yes of course I am loyal father"  
  
"I knew it. You and I are in this together son"  
  
"So what is wrong father?"  
  
"You know that your mother is in Belgia?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well she is doing more then visiting a friend.  
Many years back, I saw an opportunity and I took it, I saw this young child and I stole it. The Lord had been complaining that he had no heir to share his power with. It was before the dark lord fell from power.  
But before I could tell my lord of this he well left and I didn't know what to do. So I send the child to Belgia where some of your relatives live and do you remember when I always went to those business trips?  
Well I was visiting the child, now my Lord knows of the child and he wants it"  
  
"But you stole it for him in the first place didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did, but in time I started to see her as the daughter I never had. There is of course nothing wrong with you son, you are everything I could have whished for in a son. You are loyal to me, smart, to good and I'm proud of you, but I always wanted two children. You boy, who would be my heir. You would be the sensible smart boy. Well you would just be like you are now. But I also liked a girl who I could pamper with and all that. And now I have to give her up"  
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
"Yes she does. We are very close. She even knows about you and she can't wait until she can meet you"  
  
"Really?" Draco said surprised  
  
"Yes, but that probably won't happen until you become one of us. She wouldn't be a death eater of course, she would be the Dark Lord's daughter. Which brings me to, when we should have you become one. I shall talk to the Lord next meeting and you will probably be one of us by this time next week. Aren't you excited?"  
  
"Yes father. It sounds wonderful" Draco said with fake smile  
  
"Fantastic. Now I was thinking on going to Diagon Alley and get your supplies"  
  
--------------BACK AT HOGWART'S-----------------  
  
When the five teens entered the great Hall, everyone was already there  
  
"Good day children" The headmaster said brightly as they seated themselves.  
  
"About time too" Tonks joked  
  
"You dare mock me? You shall be punished for this terrible crime" Harry joked as he sat down  
  
"And how are you going to punish me oh so great one?"  
  
"I just might have to decorate you with these fine potatoes"  
  
"Ohh, no. Have mercy my oh so wonderful Lord. I shall serve you to death, just have mercy, I beg you" Tonks laughed  
  
"Where's Angel?" Mione asked  
  
"I am right here Mione" Angel said coming into the hall  
  
"Ohh, where were you?"  
  
"Looking for you actually. We need to talk about when the last member is coming"  
  
"Yes, we need to talk about that later" Harry said  
  
"Ok" Angel just said ignoring the questionable looks she was getting  
  
"Ah, Ron, Ginny I was going to tell you yesterday but I didn't have the time"  
  
"What mom?"  
  
"Well after the reading of Sirius will we will be moving at the HQ again. You will be joining us right Hermione?"  
  
"Er, yes, I guess so"  
  
"Why are we going there and not the burrow? Harry isn't ready to live there yet." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry isn't coming with us Ron. He needs to stay here where Dumbledore can keep an eye on him and where he can see Poppy. And besides, Dumbledore said that it was for the best that we moved there again"  
  
"I'm not leaving unless Harry comes too" Ron huffed  
  
"Me neither" Ginny said crossing her arms  
  
And neither am I then" Hermione said  
  
"Now children, it is for the best. I'm sure Harry agrees don't you Harry?"  
  
"I can't force you to let Harry live with you but you don't own the HQ so you can't say if Harry moves there or not" Mione exclaimed  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I know you are not getting along with Albus at the moment but it's his orders. I can't take you with us"  
  
"I understand your point of view and I wished you understood mine" Harry said softly  
  
"Harry, I know you and the headmaster are not getting along with each other but this is for your own good" Minerva said,  
  
"It is my life and I think it would be better for me to be where I have my friends to talk to. I could fall into a depression if I am left here alone. And my decision had nothing to do with the headmaster" Harry said as if he weren't even there,  
  
"Yes it does Harry. I admit I should have told you some things, but what I did was for your own good. I happen to see what you mean though, and to show you that I am sorry I am going to tell you something I am not allowed to do. You see Harry, I am the heir of Gryffindor, and I have a theory that since you and Voldemort are the last heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor, that history is repeating itself... Dumbledore trailed of and looked at Harry who didn't look surprised at all  
  
Angel kicked Harry under the table and gave him an warning look that clearly said, act surprised.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore who was still looking at Harry,  
  
"Oh, right... er...Harry muttered before yelling, "Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me. This is like... big news. I just- I'm like... you know... just... in the name of Merlin. Are you sure? I mean me? I- you- they- I just don't know what to say... Oh my god" Harry yelled in a dramatic way before turning back to his food like nothing had happened ignoring the stares he felt on him. Finally he looked back up,  
  
"What?"  
  
The look from Hermione said all he needed to know,  
  
"Fine" Harry muttered dropping his fork and standing up,  
  
"OH GOD, WHY ME? Why is it always me? Is it the Karma? Did I do anything to upset you in my previous life?" Harry let himself fall in the chair and then he started hitting the table, "Why? Why? Why can't I just be normal. I SWEAR IF THERE IS SOMEONE UP THERE, I AM SO SAD... URGH why?" Then Harry picked up his fork and continued to eat but the stares didn't go,  
  
"What now?" He asked,  
  
The look from Angel said all that he needed to know,  
  
"I've never been a good actor" Harry said shrugging ignoring the giggles in his head and from Tonks. Soon his friends and professors also joined the group and before he knew it everyone were laughing their heads off except Dumbledore and Angel. Even Snape had a tiny smile  
  
When the laughter finally died down Dumbledore spoke up,  
  
"How did you know? You aren't supposed to know until you come into power, and that is if you come into power"  
  
"Er" Harry said awkwardly, "I don't get visions for nothing"  
  
"You had a vision? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I assumed you already knew" Harry said like it didn't even matter  
  
"But still. I didn't know that Voldemort had informed his death eaters about this. Severus did you know anything about this?"  
  
Snape scowled before saying, "No I did not"  
  
"Maybe he just told his most trusted death eaters" Hermione snapped,  
  
"I happen to be one of those few he trusts miss Granger"  
  
"Voldemort trusts no one. Some he trusts more then others but he doesn't trust ANYONE fully and you are no exception Snape" Harry said coolly  
  
No one said anything for the rest of lunch, each stuck in their own thoughts.  
  
After lunch and until dinner Harry was at Madam Pomfrey training his legs and there she told him that if they trained about two hours six days a week he should be able to use crutches before the school started.  
  
At dinner Harry, and Dumbledore didn't speak. But Molly hadn't finished her earlier discussion,  
  
"Have you packed yet children?"  
  
"Is Harry allowed to come with us?" Asked Ron  
  
"No"  
  
"Then no we haven't packed, and we aren't going to unless Harry is coming too"  
  
"Ron, darling it isn't that I don't want to have Harry, I look at him like one of the family. But the headmaster already told you that this is the safest place for Harry"  
  
"I thought Privet drive was the safest place for him" Ginny snapped causing the headmaster to blush,  
  
"The headmaster was wrong in that assumption-  
  
"You don't even care that he almost got Harry killed by putting him there. Just because he is Dumbledore it doesn't mean he shouldn't be yelled at" Ginny interrupted,  
  
"Of course I care Ginny. I love Harry like my own son. I was devastated when he was in a coma, you know that. And the headmaster has already been yelled at, by all of us. What he did was wrong and he had no right to do it. But even if you like it or not, it is not my place to forgive him, nor is it your. It is Harry's"  
  
"So why are you leaving him?"  
  
"Because even if Dumbledore did the wrong thing, he is still the most powerful wizard in our time, and he knows the best thing"  
  
"And I don't?" Harry said, "I appreciate what you said but you all seem to forget that this is my life. I am just as safe at the HQ as I am here. The only difference is that I want to be at the HQ because there I have my friends to talk to"  
  
"The decision is up to the headmaster Harry"  
  
"Dumbledore has no say in the matter unless Sirius gives the place to him. Just because Dumbledore is powerful and the head of the order and the headmaster of Hogwarts it doesn't mean you have to do all he says when you aren't working for him" Mione said upset  
  
"I told you before and I'm telling you again, I'm not leaving with out Harry. None of us are" Ron said with a fierce determination in his eyes  
  
"But Ron"  
  
"This is quite enough. I demand an explanation. You were never like this before Ronald, none of you were. That woman, Angel did something and we need to find out what to be able to help you. It's time you talk" Professor Mcgonagall said  
  
"We are eating ma'am. And to tell the truth I am very tired so I think I would rather just go to bed. So your little talk will just have to wait until tomorrow"  
  
"But you aren't getting out of this. Tomorrow before the will you are talking"  
  
Harry didn't say anything but about five minutes later he left for bed along with his friends.  
  
When the next day arrived Harry and the teens were woken up at sunrise from an crazy house elf called Dobby. When Dobby had finally been calmed he informed them that everyone was waiting for them in the headmaster's office.  
  
"Come in Harry" The headmaster said when there was a knock on his door,  
  
The door opened but Harry wasn't the person to enter.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked Ron, Ginny and Hermione  
  
"On his way" Ron just said before seating himself,  
  
Finally Harry entered the room,  
  
"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" he said cheerily  
  
"No, of course not. So how are you today?"  
  
"I am fine headmaster, but since we all have to be at the ministry in two hours I believe it is time to get straight to the point. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Why have you changed so much?"  
  
"I grew up" Harry said simply  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call that growing up" Dumbledore replied  
  
"Well I would. Before I followed your advice blindly, I never questioned it, I simply did what you told me. That is not being your own person. I finally saw through you and I decided I didn't want my life to be like that"  
  
"So you don't care about what the prophecy says" Dumbledore said softly,  
  
Harry had an angry glint in his eyes when he said with forced clam  
  
"I do care and if you believe I don't care then you really don't know me sir. I simply decided another way to deal with it than you. That is not a crime. I would rather like that a person I trust fully and doesn't lie to me and tells me what I need to do to help than a person that doesn't. Now is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes. What did that light do?"  
  
"What light?" Harry said innocently  
  
"The light in the hospital wing when you woke up"  
  
"I am still not sure what you are talking about"  
  
"The light that made you all disappear and come back" Snape spat loosing his patience  
  
"Oh that light" Harry said "What about it?"  
  
"What did it do?"  
  
"I don't think I am the right person you should be asking. But it was pretty wasn't it?" Harry said sweetly causing his friends to snigger  
  
"How do you know Angel?"  
  
"I just met her one day and we just hit it off and she became my friend"  
  
"I know that there is something you are not telling me"  
  
"That is nice to hear but I believe it is time to get going"  
  
"Harry, to you really think that this is the best way to go at it? You said so yourself that lies and half truths do nothing to help"  
  
"When you come clean about everything you are hiding from me that concerns me in any way I'll tell you what that light did but until then I am not telling"  
  
"Why do you think that he is hiding more from you?" Snape said  
  
"I don't think I know" Harry said "But I believe that we are running rather late so if we could?"  
  
"Yes of course" Dumbledore said making a portkey  
  
Harry stayed silent all the way to the chamber but when they entered the room, he couldn't help but gasp slightly. The room was huge; it looked like it was one of the newer trial rooms. The minister of magic was already there and other high members of the ministry and in the front row Harry could see none other than Rita Skeeter. Harry really hadn't been expecting this, Sirius was still thought to be a criminal, why was everything so fancy?  
  
"Order please" Fudge said, "We are here to day gathered to read the will of the late Sirius Orion Black, the last member of the Black line. Thank god, I say, it is known fact that every Black is just that, black and dark a-  
  
"If I may interrupt minister" Dumbledore said "Is it really necessary to offend Mr. Black, here are his last living friends and true family and they are still grieving for their lost one, and you are not helping. And why are you here again? It has been long made law that you are not required to be present at these meetings"  
  
"I just wanted to see it with my own eyes Dumbledore, Harry Potter associating with wanted criminals"  
  
"And now you have seen that so if you could please carry on" Remus growled  
  
"Fine" Fudge spat and seating himself down again, and this time some old woman stood up holding a scroll.  
  
"I Sirius Black the last member of the noble line of Black is here by dead. I had my will changed some time ago, I don't know when I died so I don't know how many years there has been. So I'll put it this way, I changed my will after Harry Potter's third year, when he saved my life on a stolen hippogriff.-  
  
"I knew you had something to do with that Potter"  
  
"Can you please keep yourself from interrupting or please leave the room. There is very little you can do about Harry helping Sirius getting away now" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes there is. I can arrest the little prat"  
  
There were gasps and Harry could see Rita writing everything down,  
  
"For what exactly?" Remus snapped also standing up  
  
"For helping the escape of Sirius Black, who is or should I say was the most wanted criminal of this age besides you-know-who. What he did was against the law, and I will also press charges of him turning dark at the trial"  
  
No one said anything, all to shocked to utter a word so Harry decided he should perhaps speak up,  
  
"You know minister that the only way you can do that is to prove that Sirius Black is indeed guilty of those things you claim he has done" Harry said softly not showing any emotions. But inside his heart was racing. Not again he thought to himself  
  
"It has already been done Potter"  
  
"Last time I knew you had no proof. Isn't the fact that Mr. Black was put away in Azkaban with out a trial?  
  
"The evidence was so much that it wasn't necessary"  
  
"And then you wouldn't mind to tell me what evidence that is, and then I am meaning other than the dead muggles that he is supposed to have killed because there is no evidence that he actually killed them"  
  
"If you are talking about that nonsense about Pettigrew killing them I don't want to hear it, you can't even prove it"  
  
"Maybe I can"  
  
Everyone looked at Harry dumbfounded and even Harry was a tad surprised to hear himself say it.

/Harry what on earth are you doing. Stop insulting the minister. It isn't a very good idea/ Hermione said telepathly but Harry choos to ignore her.  
  
"H-how so?"  
  
"Can't you put me under the veritaserum?"  
  
"That is not possible Mr. Potter. It doesn't prove anything if that is what Mr. Black made you believe" Ms. Bone said  
  
"I have seen Pettigrew alive, Ms. Bones. I saw him murder Cedric Diggory with my own eyes, and I saw him confess to framing Sirius Black with my own eyes"  
  
Fudge sneered, "We will see about that when your trial comes. Until then I am expelling you out of Hogwarts"  
  
"Very well" Harry said before Dumbledore had the chance to interrupt. "But if we may please continue?"  
  
"Of course" The woman who was reading the will said, "as I was saying, I changed my will after Harry Potter's third year, when he saved my life on a stolen hippogriff.  
Before I would have said, I would like to die in a battle for the cause of light, but after I met Harry, I couldn't say that anymore. Because he brought back joy in my life, so either way I hope I died protecting my godson or as an old man. But with out boring you to death I best just say who gets what" The woman read  
  
"Now everyone who has inherited something will have to verify it at Gringotts so you can access it"  
  
Anyway, lets see, Ed receives 1000 galleons as does... And the lady kept naming some names Harry had never heard before  
  
"Who are these people?" He asked Remus  
  
"They are all people he knew in the order  
  
"To Ms Figg, she gets 4000 galleons and a box which is placed in the attic  
Mr. Kingsley, gets 4000 galleons  
Mr. Moody, gets 4000 galleons, you receive a box as well  
Ms. Tonks, gets 4000 galleons and also receive a box that is placed at the attic  
Mr. Fletcher, gets 4000 galleons, a box and the silver dining gear – few sniggers could be hears around the place-  
To the Weasley family goes 10.000 galleons, the old Rolls Royce which is the Black family car, Buckbeak, and one of the family companies  
To Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms Granger you receive 2000 galleons each and a letter, and Miss Granger also receives half of the library in the Black house  
Mr. Fred and George Weasley you get a copy of his book.  
Mr. Albus Dumbledore gets 10.000 galleons that, Mr. Black requests to be used for the birds.  
Mr. Lupin you receive 10.000 galleons, a house in Scotland and a summerhouse in Hawaii, you also receive a trunk, which is placed in the attic, oh and the other company  
And lastly Mr. Potter you receive the rest of the money, the noble house of black and everything in it, the other half of the library, and just about everything that Mr. Black owns that has not been given out. You can sort it out in Gringotts.  
  
The money has already been moved to the requested vault, except Mr. Potter's who will just receive the key to Mr. Black's vault.  
  
And that would be all. Would you please come here and get the papers"  
  
Lupin who was still in a small amount of shock as was Mrs. Weasley just say there staring straight ahead, and he along with the Weasleys and Harry finally stood up when everyone else were leaving.  
  
Rita was trying to get a picture of Harry and Remus but Dumbledore stopped her and took her aside  
  
On the way out Harry just looked at the floor and Remus put a hand over his shoulders and smiled a weak smile  
  
"Can you take me to the HQ?" Harry asked softly  
  
"The Weasley's are about to leave, just go with them" Remus said softly, "I have a few things to take care of with Dumbledore"  
  
"Ok" Harry said taking a portkey to the noble house of Black  
  
-------------------------  
  
That night Harry was sitting in the library with Hermione staring at a letter in front of him.  
  
When they had arrived Hermione and Ron had read their letter. It wasn't a long letter, It just said that he was grateful for them for sticking by Harry and that they should take care of him.  
  
Harry however hadn't opened his letter. He had been staring at it for the last hour.  
  
Hermione was very upset about that because she insisted on going through the library and figure out what she should keep and what Harry should keep. Finally Harry had just said that they should keep it all together. That way they didn't need to go through the trouble of sorting through them all.  
  
Finally when a loud bang could be heard and Mrs. Black screaming started again, Harry finally looked up. The next thing he knew, a very angry headmaster, annoyed medi-witch, frowning deputy headmistress, scowling potions master and amused werewolf burst in the room.  
  
"Headmaster?" Harry said politely "Professors, Remus. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You can get your ass back at Hogwarts for one" Snape yelled  
  
"And why would I do that Mr. Snape?" Harry asked politely  
  
"Because that is where I told you to go Harry" Dumbledore said sternly  
  
"What is going on in here?" Molly said entering the room along with the twins "Headmaster? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing Molly. I simply came to take Harry back to where he belongs"  
  
"And where is that headmaster?" Harry asked feeling a bit annoyed but still forcing himself to be calm  
  
"At Hogwarts of course. You always said so yourself that you thought of that as your home"  
  
"I do. But I still don't think that I should be locked up there against my will sir" Harry said becoming a bit mad  
  
"Headmaster?" Fred said,  
  
"Yes Fred?"  
  
"Why can't Harry just stay with us? I mean it would give you a lot less trouble and I thought you said this place was perfectly safe. Because if it isn't I am not sure if I want to stay here any longer"  
  
"It is safe but Harry needs to be under watchful eyes or Merlin knows what may happen. I thought you understood now that you know the prophecy Harry"  
  
"Look professor" Harry said finally letting them show a bit of how angry he was "I understand what the prophecy says very well thank you very much-  
  
"Good, then pack your –  
  
"But I am still staying here. I know what you want me to do sir, and I am not allowing it. I am staying here and I am going to have as peaceful and normal summer as possible for once in my life. And there is nothing you or anyone here for that matter can do about it. This is my house and you are not my guardian Dumbledore and that is your fault"  
  
"Harry, this is not the time for our personal problems to get in the way. I understand you may be a bit upset with me for lying to you about some things but this is more important than that. You need to stay fit andawake when Voldemort next attacks"  
  
"Albus, do you really think that is fair on the child? To force him away from his friends so he can fight Voldemort? I mean it is not his place to be fighting Dark Lords, he is sixteen and he is trying to have a normal summer," Minerva said and Poppy and Molly nodded along side with her  
  
"Voldemort won't leave Harry alone. He is number one on his hit list"  
  
"But Harry can try and keep away from him, and besides Voldemort can't come here, and then we will all go to Hogwarts and if somehow Voldemort manages to come there you are there to fight him off until he can get to safety. Just because he happens to be on his hit list doesn't mean he should give up his life to learn how to defend himself" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah, he has a right to life like the rest of us" Ron also said  
  
"You children don't understand-  
  
"What is there not to understand sir?" Snape surprisingly said "The kid has no business in meddling with war and politics. It is the adults job to keep the students safe. Just because he happens to be on the hit list makes him no different form the other people on the hit list. It is up to you and the rest of the order to keep him safe, not him"  
  
Everyone just stared at Snape gaping  
  
"Were you just being nice to me?" Harry said shocked,  
  
Snape sneered, "No I was not Potter. I simply was stating the obvious, just because you have some title it doesn't mean you have any more right to get in my way than others"  
  
"Even if I hate to say this Dumbledore, Snape has a point" Remus said "He shouldn't be worrying himself with the war, especially if he doesn't want to"  
  
"Bu- Dumbledore began but he was cut off by Angel,  
  
"If there is nothing more headmaster I need to talk to the children and Mr. Lupin"  
  
"There is more" Dumbledore said "Harry, you know wh-  
  
"Sir, if this another try to get me to come with you then I'll save you the trouble. I am not coming"  
  
"What about your legs?"  
  
"I have plenty of spare rooms, and if Madam Pomfrey wants she can stay here. I will of course pay you"  
  
"I, er- Poppy said awkwardly  
  
"You don't have any work to do at Hogwarts do you?" Remus asked  
  
"No. I guess I can do that. Then I will at least be reachable for Order meetings"  
  
"Excellent, now headmaster I need to talk you in private so if you could?" Minerva said dragging the headmaster and Snape away  
  
"Could you please give us a moment? Harry can talk you about your payment later" Angel said  
  
When everyone, except the teens and Remus were gone Angel spoke up again,  
  
"I think it is time you tell them the prophecy Harry"  
  
And to the surprise of everyone Harry just nodded,  
  
"But what about the professor, as much as I like you professor, you are still a part of the Order and therefore very loyal to Dumbledore"  
  
"He is very loyal to him and to the light side, yes. But he is also very loyal to you Harry. You are the only reason for him to live, so believe me when I say he can be trusted" Angel said  
  
Harry looked at Remus surprised "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is Harry. I care about you very much I don't want anything to happen to you. But what amazes me is how your friend here knows this, and about the prophecy"  
  
"Should I perhaps tell him?" Harry asked softly,  
  
"Perhaps you should. But have you given any more thought about what I said about the DA?"  
  
"Yes. Luna and Neville both want me to continue with it and so do they" Harry said pointing at his friends "But I still don't like the idea of putting them all at risk like that. And besides, how do I know who to trust? And can I really tell them all the truth?"  
  
"We can figure out a way to tell whom to trust, and no you cannot tell them the whole truth. Maybe some of it but not the whole truth. It is too much risk since they don't know how to protect it even if they want to. Your friends have your protection so they can't tell anyone about what I told you. Remus here is a werewolf and therefore you cannot break through his mind, one of the few good things about being a werewolf. They can be trusted"  
  
Remus thought about it and then said, "I can't really promise that, but I can tell you that if I see the reason you don't want them to know other than your anger towards Albus, I'll keep the information safe"  
  
Harry looked at Angel who nodded,  
  
"Ok. You see the reason Angel knows about the prophecy and everything is because she has been keeping an eye on me ever since I was born-  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know –  
  
"So you have known her for a while?"  
  
"No, not that long. I never knew of her until I woke up from my coma"  
  
"But there have only been few days since and you act like you know her so well"  
  
"I have known her longer than that-  
  
"But you just said-  
  
"I've been awake from my coma longer than few days Remus. That light, it did do something to us. It took us to another location and it woke me up from my coma"  
  
"Woke you up? How?"  
  
"I tapped into his magic and forced it to wake him up"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if he would have still been in a coma when he would come into power he would never wake up"  
  
"Come into his power? Isn't that what Dumbledore was talking about yesterday? How do you know all this anyway? Who are you? How could you tap into his magic?"  
  
"I am the Angel of time Remus. I was meant to keep Harry safe and when the time came to train him to fulfill his destiny"  
  
"Angel of what?" Remus just said,  
  
"Angel of time. She really is an Angel Remus. She even has wings and everything. So you see when she took us to that other location, she didn't move us out of Hogwarts. She simply moved us to a different time. So that way I had time to over come my grief for the most part and wake up from the coma before I came into my power. Because that is what happened when I turned sixteen. I came into my powers. And yes that is what the headmaster was talking about yesterday. That is also how I know I am the heir of Gryffindor"  
  
Remus didn't say anything for five minutes and then he fainted  
  
When he had been woken up Harry asked softly,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry. This is just so unbelievable"  
  
"I know. But it is true"  
  
"So what does it mean to come into power?"  
  
"Then I receive all the powers I get from Gryffndor and every other person I am the heir of"  
  
"Why doesn't Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Because not everybody is powerful enough to come into power, and the ones that do usually are not ready until sometime after their thirties"  
  
"So what time did you go to?"  
  
"I would rather not talk about it now" Harry said looking down "It is still hard to think about it. I miss everyone so much"  
  
"I understand. So that is why you are so close all of the sudden?"  
  
"Yeah we spent about six months in the past"  
  
"Ok. But why are you helping Harry?" Remus asked Angel  
  
"Because it was what I was meant to do. And besides, after you spend a little time with him, you can't help but want to"  
  
"So let me get this straight. You are an Angel and appeared right before his birthday, brought him and his friends to the past so he wouldn't die when he came into his powers and could have time to over come his grief?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok. But how did you know all this and how did you find out about Albus and all the things he keeps from you?"  
  
"Most of them he told us. And the only answer you will get out of Angel is, I am an Angel" Harry said smiling slightly  
  
"Ok. But why can't Dumbledore know about this? He could really help you control your new powers"  
  
"I have Angel to do that. And besides, I don't trust him and he would use this information against me in the war against Voldemort"  
  
"Nah, he wouldn't do that. I think he pretty much understands now that you don't want to fight him and that you are going to try to keep away from him. No one will blame you Harry. It is Dumbledore's job and the Order to defeat him, not yours"  
  
"You don't understand"  
  
"Then help us understand" Hermione said softly,  
  
_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he must have a power the Dark Lord knows not...and either will die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_... Harry said extremely softly, so the occupants of the room barely caught that  
  
Harry looked up slowly, Hermione looked rather thoughtful, Ginny and Ron looked both blank, and lastly Remus looked also rather confused but also a little horrified,  
  
Finally Ron spoke up,  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is the prophecy"  
  
"And?" Ginny asked  
  
"It doesn't mean what I think it does, does it Harry?" Hermione said in a low voice  
  
"It probably does. To you two who didn't understand a thing, I could put it this way, A child that is born as the seventh month dies, and is born from parents that have three times stood up to the Dark Lord and survived to talk about is the one who has the power to kill Voldemort"  
  
Remus gasped slightly, but Hermione looked in thought still while Ron and Ginny still looked rather confused,  
  
"How do you know that is you? I mean there must have been more then just one child"  
  
"I still don't get it?"  
  
"How slow can you get Ron?" Harry snapped, "The only one who can kill Voldemort is born in the end of July, by people who have faced Voldemort three times. But as Hermione said it could have meant two children actually. Me and Neville"  
  
"So how do you know it is you?"  
  
"_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_. Voldemort chose me. The day I got the scar it was clear who it meant" Harry said softly and all of his friends gasped, "So as you can see I don't really have the choice but to fight Voldemort, because if I don't the world is doomed"  
  
"This is huge. I mean I knew you were in huge danger, but I still thought that you would be ok if you just stayed away from it. But now I hear you can't. How long has Dumbledore known about this?" Remus asked,  
  
"Before I was born. He promised my parents to tell me about it as soon as I could understand so that when the time came I would know what to do. But as you also know he didn't do that. Instead he manipulated me to get ready. The philosopher stone. The world cup, although I am rather sure he hadn't expected that to happen at the end. My fifth year. He could have stopped it all but he didn't. He wanted to see what I was capable of and now I don't trust him anymore. So will you tell him Remus?"  
  
"I won't tell him Harry. But you have to promise me to be careful"  
  
"I promise"

---------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of chapter 20... my beta pointed out that it might be a bit confusing so if there is something you don't understand just let me know and I'll try and explain it better. I was going to include some things about Snape in this chapter but it was getting to long. So it will have to wait a bit.

A/N: But anyways, I have important news. The teachers are making a brake in the strike, which means school starts back on Monday. Although, the brake is just while the teachers have time to vote about some sort of deal, if they decline the strike is back on Tuesday the ninth, if they agree the strike is over. It could happen either way, but for the next week, while school is I will probably not write anything. I just have to use the time to catch up on my schoolwork. But I am about half way through with chapter 21 so I will probably post it in about two weeks.

A/N 2: I'm sorry I won't be answering any of the reviews in this chapter, because I am in a huge hurry and I really want to be bale to post the chapter tonight. But I'll answer them next time.... Sorry.

Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter and please read and Review.

And lastly I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader for putting up with my silly mistakes...

Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	21. The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you may recognize from the HP world.

Chapter 21: The trial

The next three days flew by in no time, and the teens spent it doing their  
homework for the school year.

The four teens were sitting in the library doing their homework when Remus came  
in looking rather nervous.

"Hey Moony" Harry said smiling "What's up?"

"I am afraid I am coming for business now" He said softly

"An Order meeting?"

"No. I actually need to talk to you, but I suppose your friends can hear" 

"What is it?" Harry asked when Remus had seated himself,

"It is about your uncle's trial"

"What about it?" Harry practically snapped back

"It is in two days Harry. We need you to testify or else there is no case"

"Then he'll go free. I don't care" Harry said stubbornly.

"He deserves to pay for he has done" Remus tried to reason

"What about his life? I mean he has a life with the muggles. Don't you think  
people will notice that he has all of a sudden disappeared"?

"Of course they noticed. They have been told that he is in jail for child  
abuse" 

"But if someone decides to look it up, then there will be no file" 

"Sure there will be. We made one. Please just do this Harry? If not for you  
then for your parents and Sirius"

Harry looked in the air and finally said, "I don't want my family life known to  
the entire world thank you very much"

"It won't be. It has all been silenced, no one will know except those in the  
trial room and they have been sworn to secrecy"

"B- 

"But what?"

"I- You- m… Harry stammered trying to find some reason for not doing it but when  
he didn't come up with one he just huffed and said, "Fine" 

"Good. But there is one more thing. Remember when we went to hear Sirius's  
will and you got into a fight with the minister? Yeah well, he did press charges  
against you and technically, you are no longer a student at Hogwarts, and if you  
are found guilty, you will go to Azkaban. Your trial is also in two days time.  
Right after your uncles. And then we will really have to get going to   
Gringotts to sort your finances out"

"Fine" Harry said

"Do you really think it was a good idea to anger Fudge like that? What if you  
are found guilty?"

"I won't if I'll be under the effects of the Veritaserum"

"About that Harry. Since you are still not of age, you need your guardian's  
permission to be able to use it. And like it or not, your guardian happens to  
be Petunia"

"Oh great. So I have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Actually she will be here tomorrow at dinner"

"Fine. So is that it?" Harry said in a much worse mood he had been in earlier

"For now yes"

"But I was wondering Remus, can we go to Gringotts tomorrow since I have a lot  
of shopping to do as well since my uncle burnt all of my things" He said as Remus was about to leave.

"Sure. You want me to come with you?"

"It is either that or Dumbledore will have a lot of people follow us" 

"Then I'll pick you up at ten. Be ready" Remus said before leaving

The next day the teens were ready waiting for Remus to arrive to pick them up.  
When he finally came, he wasn't alone.

"Nymphy, how wonderful to see you again" Harry said cheerfully,

"How the hell did you know it was me?" Tonks asked in surprise. She looked like  
she was about Remus age, with red hair, tanned, big hazel eyes and very short

"I don't know. I just knew" Harry said shrugging, "Just felt like you I guess"

"Right" Tonks said. " We have to alter your looks before we leave" Then she  
muttered something and the next thing he knew his friends were laughing at him 

"What?" 

With a wave of Remus wand Harry was looking at himself in the mirror. His hair  
was bright green, his robes were bright pink with yellow spots on it and to  
cover his scar silver letters said, KICK ME

"So I take it green isn't my best color?"

"Oh, no it suits you wonderfully" Tonks said laughing.

"As much as it may do, the whole idea was to make people not notice him and I  
think you did the opposite"

"Fine" Tonks muttered and took the charms off " But for the record never ever  
call me Nymphy again. Now lets, see. Yes, I think blond hair, some freckles,  
and blue eyes would do nicely"

Then Harry turned blond with freckles but his eyes remained the same 

"What is it with your eyes? I'm sure I said the spell right," Tonks muttered

"I think this is fine. Besides, who knows about me being in a wheelchair? No  
one is going to know who I am," Harry said quickly. He already guessed why his eyes wouldn't change color. He got them from his mom and since his mom was practically an elf he didn't know how they would react to anything.

"If you say so" Tonks said unsure.

Ten minutes later, four teenagers, one Angel and two Order members were standing  
in Diagon Alley.

"Good day" Harry said politely to the goblin at the table

"Good day" The goblin grunted back "How may I help you?"

"Well for one, I got this letter about a vault, and I need to see it. I was also  
told that I needed to come here because of my inheritance from my godfather. I  
also need to make a withdrawal and change some money into muggle money" 

At this the goblin perked up a bit, there were only rich people who got letter  
about the vaults,

"And you would be?"

"Harry Potter" Harry whispered handing him his key

At this the goblins eyes went wide

"Ohh, since that is the case, I'll get you the goblin that is in charge of your  
vaults," The goblin said and then he took the teens to an office where they met  
another goblin, but this one Harry knew

"Griphook?" He asked surprised

"You remember my name? Not many wizards bother to take the trouble. But what  
can I do for you Mr. Potter"

"Harry, please. But for one, I need to take care of my inheritance" 

"Have a seat then" The goblin offered

"Thanks" Harry said "But I am already seated"

"Ah, yes, sorry I didn't notice. But what inheritance?"

"The one from my godfather"

"Yes that. Well sine I am your personal bank manager I took the liberty to  
organize everything. All you need to do is to sign these papers" 

"Thank you" Harry said signing the papers

"So would you like to see your vault?"

"That would be nice. I also need to see my other two vaults" 

"Two?" Harry heard Remus mutter from behind

"I am afraid you can only enter the one from your mother side. You need to have  
professor Dumbledore with you to be able to enter the other one"

"Here" Harry said handing the goblin the letter from his father.

"Very well" The goblin said when he had read the letter, and all of the sudden  
Harry was very curious about what it said. "I'll take you there. Your friends  
can wait here"

"No it is ok"

"All right. Please follow me then"

About ten minutes later and what seemed a much longer ride Harry and the other  
teens were in front of the door watching Griphook open it.

"Wow" Harry said in awe when he saw inside it. It was a large vault. In the  
corner in the deepest end, there was a huge amount of gold. The rest of the  
vault was filled with, heirlooms, books and other kind of stuff.

"I'll have to go through this some other day. But Griphook, this is the Black  
family vault right?"

"Yes it is"

"So I can withdraw from it right?"

"Yes you can"

"I'll just be taking few of the books" Harry said picking up few of the large  
tomes and then he spotted two beautiful dagger and he also took them. Remus who  
was still in shock shrunk them and then they were off, even further down. 

Ten minutes later they came to the top ten most secured vaults in there. At  
first Griphook opened Slytherins vault.

"This is my mothers vault right? Slytherins old one?"

"Yes" 

"Then isn't Voldemorts stuff here also? I mean he is also the heir" 

"No. When it was discovered that the heirs were two the vault was split in two  
and the half was here and the other half on the other side.   
He-who-must-not-be-named got a fair bit more than you though, because he is the  
older heir, and therefore he came into his powers first"

"Wow" Ron said in awe,

"Now Mr. Potter, you are not allowed to take all you want. You can take the  
books, most of the heirlooms and the furniture and portraits. The money,  
alcohol you cannot touch. You can't live in your houses either and you cannot  
touch your companies until you are off age. Until then it is our job" The  
goblin informed

"Alright" Harry said and then he walked straight to the bookshelf and started to  
pick some out and had Remus shrunk it. When he thought he had enough for now he  
turned to the goblin, "My fathers vault now please."

The same went for the Gryffindor vault as for the Slytherin vault. He could not  
take anything except books and heirlooms. Harry took rather more of books and  
then he also took a dagger, some necklaces, rings and a box that looked   
interesting. 

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Yes. I am planning on spending a lot of money today, both muggle and our kind.  
Is there anyway I can do that without having to carry a heavy weight of cold gold?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Have you ever heard of Credit cards?"

"Yes" 

"Well we have those kind. We have three different types. One where you can  
only spend fifty galleons at a time, another is where you can spend 500 galleons  
at a time but the third has no limitations. However, none of these cards has  
the ability to change to muggle money. For that you will need a special card"

"Ok. I'll have the third type of the wizarding type and the muggle type as  
well" 

Few minutes later they were standing outside the bank,

"Harry, Albus is not going to like this" Rermus said still in sort of a shock. Where on earth did Harry get so much money he thought.

"I don't care. It is my money"

"And since when did you own so much money?" Tonks voiced Remus thoughts

"Since always. I just never knew it"

"I gather one of those vaults were the one from your father, therefore   
Gryffindors vault, the other was Sirius, but what about the one you said was   
from your mother? She was a muggle born and didn't have one." Remus said

Harry looked at Tonks and Remus,

"Ok, I know I can trust you Remus, but can I trust you Tonks? If I tell you this  
will you not tell Dumbledore?"

Tonks nodded and Harry took a deep breath

"My mother isn't a muggle born. She was adopted. She comes from an old line.  
There was once a witch. When she was young, she met someone and got pregnant.  
That someone left her before she could tell him. Her parents threw her away but  
you see this woman was to young too have a child so she gave it up. Then she  
moved and later on she had another child. Her first child, was then raped. She  
got pregnant and died at childbirth. So that child was given to a nice family.  
That child was my mother. The second child, fell in love also at a young age  
and got pregnant. She told the father she was a witch and he wanted nothing  
more to do with her so she left with her child since her mother had died. She  
also died at childbirth and her child grew up at an orphanage and later grew up  
to be the most feared wizard of all times. Lord Voldemort" 

Tonks and Remus gaped

"So you are telling me that Voldemort is your nephew and that you are also the  
heir of Slytherin?" Tonks finally asked

"Yes" Harry shrugged

"So where to now?" Mione asked ignoring the faces of Tonks and Remus. She really wasn't in a good mood this day.

"Well first off we need to buy the normal school stuff"

It was a busy day at the bookshop and the teens had a bit of a trouble entering.  
Apparently, some famous witch was giving autographs

"Why don't we just come later then?" Mione suggested

"That sounds like the best option" Harry agreed "What about we start with the  
muggles" 

Harry who never had been shopping in the muggle world before had no idea where  
to go to buy some clothes so Mione had to advise him to the best shop. 

"Excuse me" Harry said to the man who worked there

"No" 

"What?" Harry said confused

"No you may not use the bathroom, now leave this is no place for poor kids"

"Fine then I'll just take my business else where" Harry snapped 

"Business? You're just a kid, and a poor one at that, what on earth do you think  
you could buy here anyway?"

"I'm not poor thank you very much" Harry said "I could easily buy this shop and  
still have enough left for lunch

The man looked at Harry doubtfully but nodded anyway, "If that is the case I  
apologize. Let me just get our stylist"

When he finally came back with a stylist the stylist just looked at Harry like  
he was a monster

"Oh god what are you wearing? You need a make over hon and you are definitely in  
the right spot. I'm Oliver by the way"

"Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said blushing a bit and looking down at the ground

"Well what can I do for you then? Please tell me you are getting rid of that?"

"I am. I need a whole new wardrobe, I'm getting rid of all my old stuff"

"We have a lot of work to do so lets get started shall we?"

So, for the next two hours the stylist, Ginny, Tonks and Mione, were torturing  
Harry. The man had Harry try out almost the entire store and when he finally   
left; he had six jeans, two black, one gray and one dark blue and two dark   
green. He had two tracksuits, one black and one dark green, three pair of shorts,  
black, red and blue. He also bought, four normal long sleeved sweaters, each  
the same just in different colors. Black, gray, green and blue. He bought  
three sweaters for the winter, one black with a green dragon on it, which was in  
flames, one black with a lion on and one green with pair of eyes on. And  
somehow, the stylist had convinced Harry to buy eleven t-shirts, each with a   
different logo or picture. And the stylist had also had Harry buy three none  
sleeved t-shirts, which he could use to work out in as well as some shirts. One  
black made from velvet one white and one forest green also made from velvet.  
Harry also bought a tie and a toxin, a rain outfit, a more winter kind of   
jacket, leather jacket, boots, sneakers to run in, and just the normal everyday  
shoes. After that, he bought some underwear and ton of shocks. So Harry left  
the store much poorer then he had been when he had entered it

"Man I didn't know clothes cost that much" Harry complained

"They normally don't but you were just in the most expensive and high fashion  
store in all London" Mione said

"Ohh, well then there are the wizarding clothes" Harry said brightly before  
stepping inside Madam Malkins

"Good day, Hogwarts?" She asked

"Yes" Harry said

"Good, now how many do you need?"

"Oh about three or four I guess" Harry shrugged

"And anything else" The lady asked when she had packed it all

"Yes, I would like two robes for each of us teens that can be used when we are  
working out or training" Harry asked politely

"Of course. We have two different choices. One is just like with the muggles  
but with a robe following. Then we have the wizarding type but that is much  
more expensive. It is made of a magical material and is light as a feather and  
very cool to touch, it is also very strong even if it so light, it defends the  
easiest curses, nothing heavy or powerful but just the normal everyday curses   
mainly. And if you are practicing with daggers and swords and such, you  
can buy extra charms so it will not harm when you are hit"

"That sounds like the better option anyway. I'll get two for each of that"

"They are very expensive sir," The woman said kindly

"And I am very rich" Harry said smiling

"Alright, in what color, we have gold, silver, baby blue, baby pink, gray and   
green" 

"I'll have two green for me and what do you guys want"

"Harry, I don't want you to buy me anything" Mione tried to protest 

"Mione, this is for the training, so I'm buying, now pick a color or I will"

"Fine, silver please"

"Er, just blue for me" Ron said shrugging

"And pink for me then"

"And two gray in his size" Harry said pointing at Ron,

"Why?" Remus asked

"Oh, we have another friend who will be joining us soon"

The woman nodded curtly and went to get the robes. When she returned she had  
eight packages, "Anything else sir?"

"Well, my dress robe is getting rather small I guess I need another one" Harry  
said 

"The dress robe section is there," The woman said pointing at the corner 

"Thank you ma'am"

Five minutes later Harry had returned to the table with two dress robes that  
Ginny and Mione had picked. One was black with a golden dragon on and a gold  
trimming. It was a high collar robe and it was made of silk. The other one was  
cotton and was forest green and had a silver trimming

"That will be 294 galleons sir," The woman said not believing the boy could  
afford it

"Here you go ma'am. It was nice doing business with you"

"So where to now?"

"I need a new trunk" Harry said and walked to the antique store and entered

"This is no place for kids to play at," The clerk man snapped

"I am a customer actually, but if I am to young then I can take my business  
elsewhere" Harry said annoyed at the man

"Oh, in that case I am sorry. It is just that these kids often come here to  
play and this isn't a playground, but how may I help you?"

"I am looking for a new trunk. And not just the normal school trunk, I know I  
can get that in the trunk store. I'm looking for something that can last me  
longer, and is good to travel with if you have to go quickly but it can't be too  
small or too big"

"It sounds like you need one of those aurors trunks but just a bit modified but  
I can't sell those unless you are one. So why don't you come here in back and  
take a look at what I've got"

The man had many different trunks; some you could live in some were way too  
small. Then Harry saw an interesting trunk. It was a green trunk, and it was  
marked with the letters Longbottom on it

"Who owns that trunk?" Harry asked curiously

"That belongs to the Longbottom family. There is one for each pureblood family.  
There are only few who have never bothered to come and collect theirs. Mainly  
light wizards"

"Why wouldn't light wizards bother?"

"Because it is a high security trunk. Every light pureblood wizard that is need of a security trunk usually is an auror or an unspeakable and therefore they receive special trunks so they don't need these. Dark wizards however often need theirs to hide all kinds of dark things"

"High security how?" Harry asked interested

"You can't enter unless you state your name and give a handprint and a password. And then you can let few people you trust the most gain access also. They however cannot access it with out an example of your blood. It has five compartments. The first three compartments are the same size. Just at the normal trunk size, the fourth compartment is bigger just by a little and the fifth is a room. It isn't a very big room, only like the average classroom is. The fifth compartment has an extra security measure. There is an eye scan, and a second password as well. You can enter the third password if you want and you can also enter the second if you want to the other compartments. But I am not authorized to sell these trunks to anyone who hasn't got the family name"

"Do you still have the Potter trunk, or the Black trunk?"

"That is classified information sir"

"What if I had one of these names," Harry said coolly

"Then you could know, but you don't have these names. There is only one Potter  
living and you are not him, and there is only one Black living and you are   
neither him"

"Why couldn't I be Potter or a Black?" Harry asked curious

"Harry Potter isn't in a wheelchair, nor is he blond with freckles and he has a  
scar on his forehead. How dare you say you are the boy-who-lived" The man said  
shocked at the boys nerve

"Because I am. I am Harry James Potter, and I am in a wheelchair, and I have blond hair as well. Do you have a problem with that"

"Prove it" The man said

Harry glared at the man but then he showed him his scar

"Oh holy mother of Merlin. I am so sorry Mr. Potter"

"It is fine. Just tell me if you have the Potter or Black trunks," Harry said

"I have the Potter trunk but the Black trunk is classified. I'm sorry" The man almost said in a pleading voice

"But there is no Black left of the noble line of Black, so who can know?" 

"Of course there is, that piece of filth that calls himself a man, that Sirius  
Black" 

Harry had to focus very hard to stay calm before speaking up

"It hasn't been made public yet? Well then, you will just be honored by knowing  
first, but this cannot leave this room. Sirius Black is dead" 

"Nonsense, of course he didn't die"

"Yes he did, I saw it with my very own eyes. He was murdered little over a  
month ago"

"H-how do you know?"

"I just told you, I saw it. I suppose it will all be in the papers soon" Harry  
sighed 

"Now since all of the Black family are dead, you can't sell the trunk anyway so  
why can't you just tell me if it is here or not? I won't tell anyone if you  
won't" Harry said sweetly

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, especially if the bastard is dead. No the  
trunk is not here. It hasn't been here for sixty years" 

"Alright then I'll just have the Potter trunk"

"Yes sir" The man said and then he disappeared over the corner to get it, when  
he returned he placed it down in front of Harry and told him to touch it where  
the picture of the hand was. Harry did and he could feel a tinglish feeling in  
is hand when the trunk scanned it

"State your name"

"Harry James Potter"

A pip could be heard from the trunk

"That means it is wrong. You are Harry Potter right?"

"Yes I am. Wait a second maybe I should name my house too. Harry James Potter,  
Dumbledore, Gryffindor"

"Great, it worked, and now you have to choose a password. I'll just step away  
for a minute then so you can decide, you say it out loud"

"Ok, but my friends can stay"

"It is up to you"

When the man had left Harry thought for a minute before saying "Tom Marvalo  
Riddle" 

"Why did you choose that?" Ron asked

"Because almost no one knows his real name and even those few who did, why would  
they suspect that was my password?"

"That's kind of smart" Mione said approvingly

"Mr. Er, I don't know your name, I'm done" Harry yelled

And the man was back there in a minute

"Ahh, yes then there is just the extra wards on the fifth compartment, just put  
your eye in front of the glass over there" The man pointed out

"Good, now to allow access to someone else you have to wave your wand like this"  
The man said and then he did some sort of complicated movement, "Then you have  
to repeat what you just did and then you will just have to let the other person  
you want access to repeat it and then you to the wand movement again and that is  
it. Now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you, this will be all"

"Alright, that will be 245 galleons, oh and to shrink it you just say shrink" 

"Alright, thank you" Harry said turning to leave with his new trunk in his   
pocket "Oh, and don't ever, dare insult my late god-father ever again" Harry  
said to the man before he left.

"Ok, next will be the jewelry store. I need to buy a watch," Harry said

"After you my kind sir" Mione joked

The store was huge, as it was one of the best in diagon Alley, it also smelled  
like cherry perfume and Harry guessed that it was a woman working

"How may I help you?" She asked

"I'm looking for a watch," Harry said politely

"Of course, let me just show you our most popular choices"

But Harry didn't see anything he really wanted. He hadn't seen many magical  
watches over his life but he thought they were neat and he wanted one. But the  
watches the lady was showing him seemed to be the normal kid stuff. Harry  
looked around the store and saw a beautiful watch in a cabin behind the counter

"How bout that watch ma'am? Can I please see it?" Harry said looking at it

"That is no toy, and it is very, very expensive watch"

"Why do people always say that? I would still like to see it thank you very  
much" 

"Fine" The woman huffed and then she showed it to him

It was a beautiful golden watch and there was a phoenix engraved on it. And when  
Harry opened the watch and it looked almost like a normal watch. But in the  
middle next to the things that point on the numbers was something that looked  
like a short black line

"What's this?"

"You can put a name of a person in your family there and if you press on it you  
get information on that person including , but that same person must own   
something that connects him with the watch"

"Is there only possible to put one person in it?"

"No you can put up to six persons there"

"Ok, but isn't there anything else magical about the watch?"

"Sure, it starts glowing blue when dark creatures are near you, it has a charm on  
it so it doesn't break, it is waterproofed but that's about it. It mostly just  
tells time"

"Then why is it so expensive? I mean it is made of gold and it is stunningly  
beautiful but is that the only reason?"

"No, it used to belong to one of the founders, that Gryffindor or what ever"

"You were in another house?"

"I never went to Hogwarts. I was in another, smaller school here in Britain,"  
The woman said smiling slightly. The woman was very pretty, she was blond, with  
medium length hair, and looked like she could be eighteen

"Oh, is it long since you finished school?" Harry asked interested 

"No, just a little over year actually, I'll be nineteen in three months. My  
name is Cindy by the way"

"I'm Harry and they are, Ron, Mione, Ginny, Angel, Remus and Nymphy. But about  
the watch is that the only thing?"

"I don't know anything more about it, but what I've told you really. Maybe my  
dad knows, he owns the store but he isn't here right now. They say though that  
the true heir is the only one who can find out it real mysteries" 

(That is not true) Someone said in Harry's head and Harry who had forgotten the  
people in his head yelped but when his friends and Cindy were staring at him   
like he had two heads, he blushed and looked down

(What the hell is the matter with you?) He asked

(Nothing, it's not my fault you forget everything. But ask her how the watch  
got there. I remember it. It was my favorite. My mother used to have it before  
me, and her father before that and so on)

(Really?) 

(Yes, but I think you should speak, everyone are looking at you strangely) 

"Ah, er, so how did it end up here?"

"My father bought it of some street dealer in America but I don't know how he  
got it"

(America?) Harry asked

(I don't know how it got there) Godric said

"How do we know it really is his watch?" Ron asked

(Is it?)

(Yes) 

(Ok, but what is the thing with the whole true heir thing?)

(That is a load of crap. Every Gryffindor can tap it and say invisible and then  
he turn's invisible, but then it's just the fact that it starts glowing blue  
when something evil is somewhere near you) Godric said

(Not when dark creatures are near you?)

(No, just when something evil is there. Like the dark mark or something  
similar) 

"Ok, I'm going to take it" Harry said

"It costs 495 galleons," The woman just said

"Here you go. It was nice meeting you and have a good day," Harry said paying  
and leaving with out another word

"Er Harry didn't she say you have to have something connecting to the watch so  
you can have someone on it" Remus said

"Something that Gryffindor used to have should be enough" Harry just said 

"But how do you know it really was his?"

"I asked him" Harry just said, "Now, I have bought my clothes, watch and trunk.  
I still have few things to do. I need to go in knockturn Alley now" Harry said

"But Harry we can't do that, are you mental. People could know us" Tonks yelled

"They won't, just put these on" Harry said throwing to them black robes with  
hoods on. And so seven black hooded persons entered the forbidden Alley. Once  
there Harry looked around himself. It looked even more forbidding than last  
time he was there. The reason was probably Voldemort. Now since he was back  
people weren't as afraid as before to show their true color.

"What are we doing here anyway Harry?" Remus whispered

"I am looking for number 32" Harry just said

The five teens stopped in front of it and looked at the window. It didn't look  
like the store parents would go to with their children to buy something nice  
that was for sure.

The store was called something strange and Harry couldn't pronounce it even. It  
was foreign that was for sure.

"What is this place?" Ron whispered

"Welcome to my shop" Harry said stepping inside

"Yes?" A creepy old man asked, "What do you children want in here?" 

"I am no child, I wish to do some business here. I need some animals that are  
not easy to get and I was told this was the best place. Just out of curiosity  
what is your specialty?"

"Do you take me for a fool? You could be a spy for the ministry. And besides  
everything here is perfectly legal"

"I have no doubt it is" Harry said staring at something that looked unnervingly like a human eye "But I want to speak with the owner. NOW"

The store man looked at Harry but not seeing him because of the hood before  
dashing behind and then returning with a much younger looking female, but she   
didn't look any more kind.

"Are you the owner?"

"I am the manager. What do you want?"

"I said I wished to talk to the owner"

"The owner is not here. He never is so you can leave and not come back"

"I am not leaving until you get him for me"

"I don't know who the owner is, I have never seen him" The woman snapped at him

"Then how can you be the manager? Doesn't the owner have to hire you?" 

"Like I said the owner is not here, he is under age so the store is run under  
the bank and therefore follows their laws until the real owner is of age and  
until then the ministry can't touch this place" The woman growled

"I don't work for that place called ministry, how dare you offend me like that  
woman? I came here looking for business. Like I said to this man, I need a few  
things that are not easy to get, a friend pointed this place out, and I was curious what your specialty is"

The woman looked over Harry for a few minutes before saying, "We don't have a  
special area, we sell things people have trouble getting. Most of the things  
here are very rare and very, very expensive. More I am not saying until you  
lower your hood"

"It is not common that a man does not want his face to be seen here. Now onto  
what I was going to buy, I need a phoenix"

"A phoenix? Are you mad, they are almost extinct and they are light" 

"And I need one, is this perhaps to much for you?"

"No, but at the moment I am not sure I've the bird. I have three unidentified eggs however.

(Ask to see them, maybe we can see) Finn said

"Can I see them please?"

The woman eyed Harry strangely before going behind getting the eggs followed by  
the man

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Buying a phoenix"

"B- 

"No buts Mione, I am buying it, and few other things"

The woman returned before Mione could respond

"I don't know why you wanted to see them, no one can figure these things out  
since late Master Finn was around"

"You've heard of Finn?" Harry asked in surprise

"Of course I have, he was the greatest animal specialist ever born. Anyway, we  
are rather sure this is a dragon egg, the other two we are not sure of. This  
one here looks a lot like a phoenix egg but it is to long and to shiny to be  
one, and then there is the fact that every phoenix egg is red, not white with  
gold spots on"

"Hmmm" Harry said

(Ask for more details)

"What do you know about them?"

"Well, the dragon egg is from Egypt, that's why we weren't so sure if it was a  
dragon or not because there have not been dragons there for hundreds of years,  
the white and golden one is from China and the other one is from Greenland. It  
is also very rare that phoenixes are found in China. The last phoenix from  
there was for about 1600 years ago, and it was no ordinary phoenix. Normal  
phoenixes are extremely rare and only rich and powerful wizards have them.   
There are about known four phoenixes now, and therefore probably about 10 that  
really do exist. The one that used to live in China in the old days are even  
rarer. Much more rare. When there were about forty normal over the last two   
century there were only five of the golden ones. They haven't been seen in a  
long time though, the last time one was spotted, it was 1600 years ago and then  
it was by a crazy muggle. There is not much to say about the golden phoenixes,  
no one has touched one except Master Finn and he is long dead. The only thing  
about them in history books is written by him. It isn't much because no one has  
ever owned one. Not that is known of anyway. And the third egg, well the only  
thing I know about that is that it is the first egg to be found in Greenland  
since the time of the founders. I think it is a snake because they are one of  
the few things that live in the cold there. But I am not sure" The woman said

"Ok" Harry said (So Finn what do you think?)

(I think you should buy the golden egg, I am sure it is a phoenix. Maybe a  
golden phoenix at that. I can't be sure; I never saw an egg, only a grown one.  
But it is true, even at my time they were so extremely rare that they thought  
they were dead.)

(But I thought they were always reborn)

(They are, but they still die someday. At first they have their flaming day  
about once a year, or so, until finally there is only a less then than a minuet minute  
between the flaming days and then they burn but never wake up)

"So sir, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I am going to buy the golden and white egg"

"Very well sir, is there something else?"

"Yes, I need a snake as well. I don't want a deadly snake that could  
accidentally kill all of the students at school," Harry said

"So you are still at school? We only have rare animals here so whatever is in  
that egg and what ever snake you might buy it is going to attract some attention  
and it better not come back here" The woman snarled

"I have no wish for this place to shut down. But onto the snake, I don't want a  
deadly one but not a harmless one either. And it has to be loyal" 

"Well we have four at the moment. We have one from Hawaii-

"There are snakes there?" Harry asked surprised

"Like I said, we deal with rare things. But anyway, this snake is not large or  
fat; you could easily hide him around your neck or arm. But he is very  
colorful. When he bites, the victim falls asleep. It depends on how hard he  
bites. He usually just bites in self-defense. If he just bites normally, the  
victim should be asleep for about three hours. However the snake can also spit  
poison through his teeth, it is not deadly, it only makes the victim sleep harder,  
sometimes it is too much and it is not possible for the victim to wake up ever   
again. Then I also have another snake, about the same size, that one is from   
Africa. It is not as colorful and it blends in the environment. That snake  
also has a gift. But it is a peacemaker and doesn't use it a lot. When a  
person is bitten by the snake it works a lot as if the person was drunk but no  
one really knows what is happening. The person begins by feeling a little dizzy  
and lightheaded. Then he passes out and when he wakes up again he will be  
paralyzed for a while. It depends on the strength of the person. Then the  
person will continue to feel sick for a few more days or weeks, it depends on  
how powerful the person is. It is a long progress, but it works well because  
after few weeks, the victim will have no magic left. And after the theory by  
Master Jacky a magical being cannot survive without magic and a witch or a   
wizard are magical so it will only be a matter of time until it dies. However  
there is an antidote, the bite or the poison can not be tracked, but it is still  
there, the only way it can be cured is if you make the antidote and inject it  
from the exact spot and the person was bitten by. However even if the person is  
to have the antidote the person will most likely never have the same power  
again. There haven't been that many people bitten so there isn't much to do any  
research on. I have read though that you can never get all of your powers  
again, and in one known case the person lost their magic all together. But the  
antidote is lost. And I don't know of many who can create the potion. No one in  
fact. The other two snakes are both large and deadly. One is not very loyal  
and bites whenever she feels like; the other one is extremely loyal and bites  
whoever she feels is threatening her master. That is not good if you don't want  
anyone dead at your school. Because she takes her job seriously. Both snakes  
are deadly." The woman explained

"What about the egg? If there is a snake?"

"I don't know. And there is no one that does, unless you can find a snake  
expert that has lived in Greenland over the last 1000 years"

"Hm, well out of the four snakes I like the two first ones so I'm going to get  
them" 

"Alright then. Something else?"

"Just one more thing, do you own something that can allow us to do magic with  
out that stupid ministry or Dumbledore seeing?"

"We have a potion yes. It is the antidote, not many people know it exists  
really. Most who do are long time over in school"

"Antidote?" 

"Yes, every time a magical person is born they are given a potion, it works for  
about three years, and then they are given it again. Muggle-borns don't know  
about magic so they don't need one until they start school. It is used in every  
school in the world. The ministry provides the potion."

"So what school year are they giving in?"

"The first, third, and sixth, they are just given the antidote in the feast"

"That means that we get a new potion this year. That means we will have to come  
back next year," Harry said

"No, you can do magic out of school after your sixth year Harry" Mione said

"So it is Harry then? Well, even if you can do magic it is still tracked. There  
are of course many ways of tracking magic but the potion is easiest" 

"As long as they don't see what kind of magic I am doing I really don't care"  
Harry said.

"So it's one egg, two snakes and one vial of the antidote, anything else  
perhaps?" 

"Actually I want, five vials but other then that it is fine for now thank you" 

"Right now lets se, one vial, 100 galleons, each snake 500 galleons, and the   
egg. I don't know what the egg is; normally a phoenix costs over 1000 galleons  
but sine since I don't know what it is I'll let it go on 600 galleons. So that will  
be 2600 galleons please"

"Yes ma'am" Harry said handing her the card and placing the animals in his new  
trunk before shrinking it again. The vials however were put straight to use 

"Here goes nothing," Harry said before gulping it all down. It felt ice cold  
and reminded him on the potion he drank in his first year

"Are you ok Harry?" Ginny asked

"I'm fine, it's just cold, now lets see if this works shall we" Harry said,  
"Windgaridum Leviosa" And up went the nearest vase

"Are you mad Harry, what if it didn't work, you would be expelled" 

"No I wouldn't, the old goat would dare expel me" Harry said coolly 

"That is nice to know, but if you try to use magic on my things ever again you won't live to find out if that excuse for a headmaster will expel you or not. Not that he will for the underage of magic because he doesn't know of it. I may not sell very legal things but I sell them fair and honestly. I give people what they pay for" 

"I drank the stuff didn't I?"

"Anyway we have to go guys, it is almost dinner and I'm not done yet" 

"Fine" Ginny said shaking a bit after the potion

The next stop was the pet shop on Diagon Alley where Harry bought snake food,  
owl food, two perches and two cages for the snakes.

"Where to now?"

"I only have our school supplies left, oh and I was going buy me some new  
glasses and contacts and maybe have a hair cut but I guess that can wait for a  
while" 

Even if there was much lesser to do then before at the bookshop there was still  
a fair bit of people there. The teens split up to buy their school supplies and  
met back up at the counter.

"Why did you buy so many books Harry?" Mione asked when they were buying their  
potion supplies,

"I thought it would be better if I owned every book we have used, and since my  
uncle burned mine I bought all the books from first year up to sixth year and  
few extra that looked promising"

"I forgot about your uncle burning all your books. Sorry" Mione said

"It's ok"

The last shop for the day was the glasses shop. First Harry bought a new pair  
of slim, silver glasses and then he bought contacts so he didn't need to worry  
about his glasses breaking in battles or anything like that.

"I think it is time to head back now" Harry said

"That is the best idea you have had today" Mione huffed.

Back at the HQ, it was hectic. Apparently many people were coming to dinner,  
and among them sadly were Petunia and Snape.

Harry put his things in his room and slowly went back down to eat. Harry was  
feeling very uncomfortable, for he hadn't been around so many people in so small  
space for a long time.

The whole Weasley clan was there, Dumbledore, Moony, Moody, Poppy, Tonks, Mrs.  
Figg, Kingsley, Mundugus, Snape, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and lastly Petunia  
were also all there.

"Ahh Mr. Potter. What a surprise to see you here. How are you?" Sprout said,  
"I trust you have finished all your homework"

"No. I just started professor" Harry said softly seating himself next to his  
friends 

"I see" The old lady said disapprovingly "How did you do on your owls?"

"Fine I guess. I got 13 Owls"

"That is fantastic, congratulations Mr. Potter"

"Thank you professor" Harry said quietly

"It seems all three of you did wonderful" The charm professor said

"I guess so" Harry said sulkily

Utter silence was at the table as everyone were trying to hear what Harry was  
saying. 

"So why are you here Mr. Potter?"

"I own this house" Harry just said not bothering with the formalities, 

"You do?" Sprout said rather shocked

"Yes" 

"I thought you lived with your muggle relatives in the summer"

"I did. And now I live here"

"I see" The Hufflepuff head of house said, seeming to see that this was a touchy  
subject 

"But what are you doing here professor?"

"They were joining the order along with other people and I offered them to stay  
for dinner"

"How nice of you headmaster" Harry said dryly

"He knows about the order?"

"Yes he does"

"It is after all his house" the charms master said

"It wasn't before. I just inherit it about four days ago" 

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss"

"Do you even know who had it before me?" Harry asked,

"Er, no but-

"Sirius Black owned this house. This is the noble house of Black you are eating  
in" Harry interrupted and he couldn't help but snort at the horrified faces on  
his professors

"Oh, my" Professor Sprout finally said "Why on earth did he then give it to  
you?" 

"Because professor, Sirius Black was my godfather as I am sure you know since   
you taught both him and my father and you knew how close they both were" 

"I knew a lot of things that turned out to be not true. Just like I thought  
Sirius Black was the one of the few Blacks not to turn dark"

"He was. Sirius Black never killed nobody"

The professors just stared at Harry like he was mad, not knowing what to say,

"Mr. Potter is stating the truth. Mr. Black was framed. I have known this  
since Harry saved his life in his third year. Sirius lived here all last year  
and was kind enough to let us use this house as head quarters for the Order"

"I don't understand Albus"

"I am sure you don't. You see Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius. Sirius was indeed  
innocent of the crimes he was accused of"

"Oh my" Sprout said again,

"Which reminds me. I need my guardians approval to be able to testify under the  
affects of the Veritaserum, and as it unfortunately happens to be you Petunia, so if you could write something down" Harry said coolly and surprising professor Sprout for she had no idea how Harry had been raised,

"Mr. Potter. You should show your relative a bit more respect" 

"No offence professor, but what goes on between my aunt and myself only concerns  
the two of us"

"Harry dear" Petunia said, "Why do you need to use this… thing and what exactly  
is it"

Harry sighed, "I thought you knew I have been expelled from Hogwarts again and I  
am going for trial tomorrow after the other trial where I could be sent to  
Azkaban unless I use the Veritaserum which is a truth serum so I can tell the truth"

"Why do you need my permission?"

"Because if you hadn't noticed I am not of age. So could you?" Harry said rudely

"Of course Harry" Petunia said in defeat

Harry and his friends quickly excused themselves and left the table and right  
away whispers could be heard.

The next day Harry was beginning to feel rather nervous. Not for his trial but  
for his uncle's trial. He really didn't want to sit there in front of bunch of  
people and talk about things like that

He ate breakfast quietly with the others. All of the Weasley's were coming,  
Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore and Moody. Petunia however was not coming along.

When they arrived at the ministry Harry was glad to see that Remus had been  
truthful and that there were no reporters there. They used the same courtroom  
as Harry had used the year before. The only difference was that this time the  
room wasn't so full. Although there was a small amount of people there.  
Dumbledore steered Harry to the front row and it wasn't long until he could hear  
the yelling from his uncle. It took three aurors keep him at bay. When Vernon  
was seated in the chair in front Harry was relieved to see that he was stuck  
there. 

Vernon glared at Harry with so much hate that it would make Voldemort himself  
proud. But Harry just looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

"Please be quiet, court is now in session" Some blonde said. And finally Harry  
looked up and at right there in front of him, was the same people there had been  
last year, Percy, Fudge, Bones and a young man that Harry guessed was there  
instead of Umbridge.

"Mr. Dursley, you have been accused of and charged for abusing Harry James   
Potter- Harry could hear soft gasps from the people behind him- Do you have   
anything to say for yourself?"

"No I don't. I have done nothing wrong and I refuse to be treated like a low  
life criminal" Vernon growled

"Very well. Then we can begin. Can someone please give Mr. Dursley a  
Veritaserum?" Ms. Bones said

"He is a muggle Ms. Bones" A small old tired looking man said,

"And?" 

"And therefore he cannot take Veritaserum"

"Why not?"

"There are protection laws against the muggles. It says I-

"Alright, I get it. Then I guess we will just have to judge if you are truthful  
or not Mr. Dursley"

"You are Mr. Vernon Dursley are you not?" Fudge asked peering over his glasses

"Of course I am"

"And are you not the guardian of young Mr. Potter?"

"Yes I am"

"How long have you been his guardian Mr. Dursley?" The young man asked, 

"For about fifteen years now, ever since he was one when his parents got blown  
up" 

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter then?"

"Yes" Vernon said with a purple face

"How are you related to Mr. Potter exactly?" Ms. Bones asked,

"I'm not. My wife, was his mothers sister"

"I see. Can you describe the relationship between yourself and Mr. Potter?"

"What is there to say? He was left on our doorstep many years back and we took  
him in, fed him, clothed him, schooled him and did what every other parent does  
for it's child"

"So you got along finely?"

"I wouldn't go as far as that. The kid was much too spoiled. Thought he could  
have everything because he was, you know, never even said a simple thank you for  
everything we did for him"

"So you didn't get along?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we were best friends but I guess we managed" 

"Did you know his parents well?"

"I knew his mother a fair bit. I only saw his father once or twice"

"Is it not true you attacked Mrs. Potter once?"

"We had a fight, I got a bit out of control. I wouldn't say I attacked her"

"I see. Do you love Mr. Potter?" Ms. Bones asked looking at the fat man  
sternly, 

"What do you mean?" Vernon asked taken aback

"I mean do you care for Mr. Potter as much as for your own son?"

"I- Er,-

"Do you treat him as well as you do to your son?"

"I- 

"Do you even consider him a part of your family?"

"Now listen here lady. I may not love him like my own, but I took care of the  
boy. I did all I was told to do to keep him alive"

"So you didn't love him?"

"Not like my son no"

"But you think you took good care of him?"

"Yes" 

"So you gave him everything except love?"

Vernon didn't say anything, probably because he was to afraid to burst his   
bubble and start yelling at the lady. At first he had been thrilled to hear that he couldn't use that weird stuff to force him to tell the truth. He had been sure that he would be free within minutes, after all who would believe a stupid kid over him. But things didn't seem to be going according to plan.

"Hasn't it slipped your mind that every child needs love?"

"He had plenty of love. I never said I didn't love him I said I didn't love him  
like my son. And my wife loved him as well" Vernon snapped before taking deep  
breaths to calm him self down. It seemed that Fudge believed him but he could  
see that Ms. Bones had her doubts so he had to be careful.

"Why didn't you love him as your son though?"

Vernon didn't quite seem to know what to say but he finally just said, "Well he  
just wasn't like my Dudders. He always whined and complained about everything.  
He never thanked us for anything we did for him and always that rudeness. It was  
nearly impossible to take him with us when we went out together so most of the  
time we had to have Mrs. Figg baby-sit him"

"Just one more question. Have you ever laid a hand on Mr. Potter?" 

"No I have not" Not many noticed how his voice quivered there

"You see, exactly what I keep saying. The boy is nothing but full of lies.  
Well I for one am terribly sorry for your troubles Mr. Dursley and we will make  
this up to y-

"Minister. Just because Mr. Dursley had done his testimony we have yet to   
question more people" Bones said in a bright voice

"Of course, Mrs. Bones, my mistake" Fudge said forcefully, although it was clear  
to everyone he didn't like the idea much "Could Mrs. Figg please step up"

"Your full name please" Percy said speaking up for the first time 

"Arabella Figg"

"What is your relation with Mr. Potter?"

"I used to baby-sit him when the rest of the family went out"

"What do you feel about him?"

"For one I think that everything Mr. Dursley just said is a load of crap thank  
you very much. I have known Harry here since he was just one and I have never  
seen such a sweet child before. Just damn shame what those horrid people did to  
the poor lad"

"What do you mean by that?"

"They hardly fed him, all his clothes were old rags of his cousin, he – 

"Do you have any evidence of that?" Fudge growled

"Well, no but-

"Then lets get back to the facts"

"Now listen here minister. That boy was mistreated. By the age he was five he  
could cook me dinner. The boy never asked for anything, always said thank you  
and he always seemed so surprise if I was nice to him. His aunt kept lending  
him to me so I didn't have to do my chores by my self and those clothes he wore.  
Dreadful. And the boy is hardly anything but skin and bones and I'll tell you   
what. I never ever saw him smile until after he turned eleven"

"I would be grateful if you would please not interrupt me again. Now as I was  
saying, we shall turn to the facts. Is there something you can tell us about  
the boy or his relatives?"

"No not really. I was only a neighbor and the babysitter"

"How often did you watch Harry?"

"Very often. Every time the Dursley's went out, or when Dudley had a birthday.  
Sometimes there wasn't even a reason"

"Just one more question. Do you believe Vernon Dursley abuses Mr. Potter?"

"Yes" Mrs. Figg said firmly

"Thank you. You may step down"

"We want to call Mr. Potter to the witness stand now"

Harry looked a bit scared when he stood up and slowly walked to sit next to his  
uncle.

"Full name please?" The minister said,

"Harry James Potter"

"Your relation with Mr. Dursley"

"He is my uncle and my guardian"

"Do you have something to say about his testimony?"

Harry looked down and took a deep breath. This was it. He opened his mouth to  
answer but no sound came out. He tried again but nothing. Harry looked at his  
uncle who was smirking like he knew this would happen all the time. Then he  
looked at his friends who were looking at him hopeful.

"Mr. Potter, please answer the question"

"I-I, I don't think he was telling the whole truth" Harry said quietly 

"So you and your uncle don't get along?" The man who was replacing Umbridge said nicely

"N-no we don't" Harry said blushing a bit feeling uncomfortable saying this in  
front of a lot of people he didn't even know.

"And why is that?"

"We don't like each other much" he said softly

"And why is that?"

"Because I am different. I'm magical. My uncle is a man who prides himself in being normal" Harry said daring to look up.

"Do you love your uncle Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up and shrugged and said softly, "Not really no"

"Why not?"

"He has never given me a reason to I guess" Harry said in a more confident voice

"So now parents need to earn their children love by bribing them?" Fudge sneered making  
Harry blush even more and start fidgeting in his chair

"I never said that minister. All I am saying that a little affection here and  
there and maybe a bit of understanding would have been nice" Harry said so  
softly that no one almost heard him.

"So your uncle loved your cousin a tad more. Isn't that understandable? I mean  
he still gave you everything you needed didn't he? He still welcomed you to his  
home. He-

"No he didn't" Harry said glaring at the minister. Suddenly he didn't seem to  
remember that there were a lot of strangers there, or that he was talking about  
things he had never talked about before. He was just so angry at the bloody  
minister. 

"What is that supposed to mean Mr. Potter?"

Harry calmed down a bit. Was he supposed to tell him or not.

"Mr. Potter" Fudge said angrily

Harry looked at him angry. He was very angry at the minister and a part of him  
wanted to tell him just to prove him wrong but he was still scared of what would  
happen if he did.

He could see his friends looking at him worriedly.

"Mr. Potter" Fudge snarled

Harry looked up and at the minister who was looking at him impatiently. He  
started to panic. Hermione who saw this opened her telepath link with him and  
started to soothe him.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" She said softly "But I know you  
know that if you don't he will be set free, and as much as you don't like your  
aunt and cousin you won't want to let them be back with him"

"My aunt won't get back together with him"

"Do you really trust yourself to take the chance? It is up to you Harry. If you  
don't want to do this then we will just take you home"

"Mr. Potter" Ms. Bones said this time "Please answer the question" 

After a bit longer of silence Harry looked up with a pained expression but a  
determined look in his eyes.

"I simply meant that my uncle, neither took care of me nor loved me" He said  
shakily 

"What makes you come to that conclusion? You are still standing here to day"  
The man who replaced Umbridge said

Harry took a deep breath before looking at the four people in front of him, 

"Can you please describe your home life for us, between the age of one to   
fifteen" Bones said sighing

"W-well, my room as a child was the cupboard under the stairs, although my   
cousin had two rooms. And as soon as I could talk and walk I did most of the  
chores and when I turned five I took care of the cooking most of the times too.  
Except for dinner, aunt Petunia always did that. All of my clothes were  
Dudley's old rags, even if they had the money to buy me new clothes. I was  
never allowed to eat that much. I had to finish my chores first and that was  
nearly impossible. They never celebrated my birthday, just Dudley's, I wasn't  
even allowed to have Christmas with them. Every time someone came over I was  
ordered to be in my cupboard and when I started in Hogwarts they said I was  
going to saint Brutus, which is a school for young criminals" Harry said softly  
but growing more confident

"And can you please tell us about your relationship between yourself and your  
uncle" 

"We never got along. He never liked anything I did. No matter how I tried he  
was never happy. I was never a part of the family. I was just that blasted  
Potter kid to him and I never knew why he hated me so much until I turned eleven  
and found out about the truth about magic"

"Harry this is very important, did your uncle ever lay a hand on you?" Ms. Bones  
said softly

Harry looked at the floor again and he could feel all the stares and the glare  
from his uncle

For Dudley Harry thought, then he looked up and nodded, "Yes he has" 

"How often?"

"I don't know" Harry shrugged, "Whenever he felt like it" 

"That is a lie" Vernon yelled, "So what maybe I slapped him once in a while but  
children need discipline and that is exactly what I did. I did what ever it took  
to get that freakiness out of him and if you have a problem with that then you  
never should have left him with us in the first place" Vernon said before he could stop himself.

"So you admit of abusing Mr. Potter because he is a wizard?"

"I wouldn't say abuse per say"

"Harry, when was the first time he ever hit you?" Bones said looking at the unpleasant muggle with disapproval.

"I was three I think or I might have been two" Harry said blushing 

"What happened?"

"Well, my uncle had ordered me to go to my cupboard without any lunch and when  
night came I started to get a bit hungry so I was going to sneak into the kitchen  
and grab some toast, but on the way back my uncle saw me from the TV room where he,  
Petunia and Dudley had been watching Tv and he got rather mad and started   
yelling at me but unlike every other time he yelled at me he gripped my arm and  
took the toast away and the when he slapped me across the face, and since I was  
so little the force knocked me off my feet and I crashed into the glass table with  
my head"

"What happened then?"

"My uncle told me to get my ass up and clean up the mess I had made and go back  
to bed"

"He shouldn't go about stealing food" Vernon started to protest but a glare from  
Ms. Bones shut him up

"Why are you using crutches Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushed a bit but then just shrugged

"Mr. Potter" Fudge said rudely. Frankly he was sure that the fat muggle was abusing him but the fact was that he didn't care. He wanted to make Potters reputation bad and this wasn't helping.

"When I came home for the summer I found out my cousin had been expelled from  
his school. My uncle didn't take it all too well"

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill me" Harry said softly

"What?" 

"In a short version, my uncle stopped hitting me when I got my letter, but when  
I got home this summer he started again. He had me locked up in my room and  
beat me every day. Then I fell into a coma and from what I have heard from people  
he was about to kill me with a gun when my aunt called Mrs. Figg and they along  
with professor Dumbledore saved me and for the last two weeks I have been at  
Hogwarts in a coma"

"That will be all Mr. Potter. You may step down"

"Everyone who is of the opinion that Mr. Dursley is guilty raise their hands." 

Almost everyone, but Fudge and Percy raised their hands

"Then I here by sentence you to seventy five years at Azkaban for abusing Harry  
James Potter"

Finally the next chapter is done. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated anything for so long but, like I said the last time, there was made a week brake in the strike. But then it started again, but after another week the government had had enough and put laws against it so the teachers were forced to come back to teach us. So I've been super busy in school, I swear, I had eight exsams last week and I have four next week. I am going nuts. But anyways I'll try to update as often as I can but I don't know how often that will be….. Anyways, on with the review replies….

Pleione: Yeah I hadn't really planned on him having a sister… it just came you know… But thanks for the review and I hope you like the chapter…

Crissy Potter: I hadn't exactly meant to put a sister in there but I just kind of did… But I promise to try and make it original… But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see about the other things… there is no fun in saying… Anyways thanks for the review….

Beth5572: Thanks… I know the whole thing with Harry has a secret sister has really been over done… but I'll try make this different somehow. As about the other thing… just wait and see… Thanks for the review…

Miss Us Padfoot: I'm sorry about the late update but I've been really busy and I doubt I'll be much faster with the next update… but I am trying my best. Thanks for your review….

NitaPotter: Thank you. It shouldn't be all that long until Harry will be healed. He will be able to walk when he goes back to Hogwarts anyway… and then there will be some serious Voldemort ass kicking… And thank you very much, and don't worry, even if I might be a little long sometimes to update I am going to finish this, even if it takes me years… I'm just really busy at the moment. But anyways, thank you very much for the update and I hope you liked this chapter…

Jaded Angel8: Thanks… Draco will be coming back very soon…. No need to worry about that…

hopeless idiot: Well, firstly thanks you for that, I'm glad you like it. I know that me not being English isn't that good of an excuse but it is the only excuse I have really, that and that I'm only fourteen… but isn't much better excuse I believe. I've been improving although I still make the most stupid errors sometimes, but then my beta just fixs them. I'm afraid I'm not fluent in any language except my own. I can talk English ok and all but it is the writing that I have a problem with, it's the same with Danish, I can write that but I can't speak it… but thank you very much for the comment and I hope this chapter was better…. Oh and I'm from Iceland….

And I would also like to thank volleypickle16 Sugarbaby1516 phoebe666 gereoajnb gaul1 Chrissy227 and Little Marauder very much for their reviews, and then of course I can't forget my wonderful beta who is doing a grate job.

But that is all for now folks,

Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	22. The second trial

A/N: I'm sorry about how long it took me too update, but I've been really busy latley, with my birthday, the Christmas cleaning and school and all. But the chapter is out now anyways....

A/N 2: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA-ED.... I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA-ED.....Thank you....

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize from the HP world.

Chapter 22: Trial number two

"Then I here by sentence you for seventy five years at Azkaban for abusing one Harry James Potter"

There was utter silence but then Vernon of course flipped out.

"Seventy five years? Are you mental? What am I saying, of course you are all crazy. I had the kindness to take the damn freak in when he just couldn't die like that blasted good for nothing parents of his. If you people can't understand our ways of raising the kid up then you stupid freaks should never even have had left the boy with us"

Harry seeing the state on his uncle partially ran to his friends and watched from there how his uncle continued yelling at the minister,

"And you, what is this crap with you being a minister? You freaks can't have ministers, you can't do anything except wave those stupid sticks of yours and then you think you can put me away with rest of your freaks when all I did was raise the boy like a normal foster father would. What the hell did you expect? That I was going to love and care for a freak like that? In your dreams, but I still took care of the brat. For five years I have had to put up with this nonsense. Ruined deserts, flying cars, blowing up Marge, destroying my house, and you expect me to tolerate that, well I tell you what-

But no one ever got to know what was coming next because ms. Bones hexed Vernon and the aurors carried him away.

"Ah, yes anyway" Fudge said rather out of it "Next case, can Mr. Potter please step forward"

And for the second time of his life Harry was placed in same chair in front of the people. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rita Skeeter sneak in side but he ignored it and glared at the minister,

"Do you understand why you are here?" Ms. Bones asked,

"Yes. I am here because we have an idiot for an minister and he just can't seem to understand when the time is to swallow his pride" Harry shot glaring at the minister

"How dare you- Fudge started but the young man, interrupted him,

"You are here for helping a wanted criminal and turning dark and betraying the community"

"And please tell me what turning dark and betraying the people has anything to do with covering for Sirius Black and helping him escape from you lot?"

"Doesn't that just say itself?"

"It really depends on how you look at it I suppose" Harry shrugged, in a casual manner

"But on to business" Fudge snapped, "Do you have anything you wish to say before you are given the Veritaserum?"

"Nah not really. I think everything will come out in few minuets. But on the other hand, I think I would like to say that I told you so in advanced" Harry said gleefully. He was aware that he was behaving like a child but he didn't care. It was nice for a change.

"Give him the Veritaserum" Fudge somehow managed to say between his teeth

"Name" Ms. Bones said

"Harry James Potter"

"Age"

"Sixteen"

"House?"

"Gryffindor"

"What is the form of your patronus?"

"A stag"

"Alright, the potion is working. Mr. Potter, please tell us how you know Sirius Black?"

"He's my god-father"

"I see. And how did you meet?"

"The first time I saw him, I really didn't know it was him, because at the time I didn't know I had a god-father, or that he was a wanted criminal and a illegal Animagus but I saw him when I ran away from my relatives home the summer after my second year when he was hiding between an Alley in his dog form"

"You didn't speak to him?"

"No, he was a dog"

"And you didn't know who he was?"

"No"

"When did you find out who Sirius Black was"

"That same night, I saw in the prophet his story and later that summer I heard Mr. Weasley tell Mrs. Weasley that he had escaped Azkaban just to kill me. But I didn't find out he was my godfather until sometime right before Christmas when I snuck to Hogsmade and heard the professors and the minister talking on three broomsticks"

"And what did they say?"

"They were saying that killing those muggles and Peter Pettigrew wasn't his only crime. They said that he and my father had been nearly inseparable and that he had been my fathers best man and when I was born he became my godfather"

"Did they say anything else?"

"Yes they said that Sirius had become my parents secret keeper when we went into hiding and that Sirius had betrayed them and told Voldemort their whereabouts and that is how Voldemort found my parents. Then they said that Peter, who was also my parents friend had hunted Sirius up and had yelled loudly, Lily and James, Sirius how could you? And then he was supposed to have blown the whole street up killing a lot of muggles"

"I see, and why didn't you believe that?"

"I did. I hated Sirius Black after that"

Ms. Bones looked confused at Harry but before she could say anything else Fudge stood up,

"What did I say? The kid is unstapled and should be but away. And that is exactly what I am going to do-

"Maybe Miss Bones, isn't done with her questioning and maybe Mr. Weasley, or Mr. Ferdinand wanted to ask him something" Dumbledore interrupted, a bit nervous.

"Thank you professor. As I was saying, why did you help Mr. Black if you hated him?" Ms. Bones asked recovering

"I didn't hate him when I helped him"

"When did you stop hating him?"

"When I met Sirius and found out the truth"

"And when did you meet Mr. Black?"

"The same night he was captured"

"So it all happened on few hours?"

"Yes"

"And what exactly did happen?"

"I suppose it all started when we were on our way back to the castle-

"Where had you been?" The new man, Ferdinand asked.

"We had snuck out to be with Hagrid when Buckbeak would be killed but he send us back to school. On our way back scabbers-

"Who?"

"It used to be Ron's rat. We all thought Hermione's cat had eaten it but then we found him when we were at Hagrid's. Anyway, he kept trying to get away and finally he could. Ron ran after him and before we could catch him this huge dog-

"Your godfather?"

"Yes but I didn't know it. Anyway he comes and knocks me down and takes Ron into this secret tunnel that leads to the shrinking shack. Me and Hermione went after him, but when we came there all we found was Ron with a broken leg on the bed. He told us it was a trap and then we saw him. I attacked Sirius and we fought. After he nearly killed me I got the upper hand with Mione's help. I had my wand pointed at him but I couldn't do anything. I froze and then professor Lupin came. He took all the wands and then he hugged Sirius. We were very confused and angry because we thought that he had betrayed us and then Hermione told us that he was a werewolf. The professor and Sirius finally managed to get us to listen and they told us the truth"

"And what is the truth?"

"Sirius Black was never the Potters secret keeper"

"I'm sorry?"

"Sirius Black was never the secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew however was. They switched on the last minuet and never told anyone about it. Sirius figured it was the best way"

"How so?"

"Out of the three options who would you think most likely?"

"Black of course. Lupin was a werewolf and Pettigrew was weak"

"Exactly. That was what Sirius thought, except that he choose Pettigrew over Remus because he thought Remus was the traitor. Anyway so they switched, but what they didn't know was that Peter had been working for the dark all along and at the first chance he got he told Voldemort the truth. Sirius who had found Peters place empty that night went over to the Potters, to see if something was wrong. You know what he found. He was going to take me but Hagrid told him that Dumbledore had ordered him to take me. Sirius gave me to Hagrid and hunted up Peter"

"But everyone saw Sirius Black kill Peter Pettigrew"

"No. They just thought they did. Peter yelled that to frame Sirius and then he cut of one of his finger and blew up the street, he then transformed in his animagus form and ran"

"I don't see what this is supposed to help. Just because the boy believes this it doesn't mean it is the truth" Fudge insisted "And besides, neither Black or Peter are registered"

"They never did, and neither did my father"

"Your father was one to?"

"Yes. He was a stag. They decided to become one so they could help Remus on the full moon"

"But do you have any proof about your words?"

"Yes"

"And?" Miss Bones said

"That night, in the shack Sirius told me why he had really escaped. He did it to get his revenge on Pettigrew. He had seen him in a picture in the prophet that Fudge gave him. You see Pettigrews form was a rat. Scabber really was Peter. To prove this to us Remus and Sirius forced Peter to leave his form. I saw Peter Pettigrew alive. I heard him admit he had framed Sirius and betrayed my parents. And I also saw him kill Cedric Diggory and bring back Voldemort"

There were loud gasps all around the room and Fudge paled and fainted.

------------------------------------------

_/Harry what is going on over there?/_ Draco voice said in Harry's head that same night

_/What?/_

_/Haven't you seen the prophet?/_

_/No, hang on a minuet/_

"Remus do you have a copy of the prophet?" Harry asked all of the sudden and everyone looked up to him surprised,

"No it hasn't arrived yet" Remus answered,

As soon as he said that an owl flew inside with the prophet but before Remus could take the paper Harry snatched it and nearly fainted at the headline.

**_"Sirius Black, innocent or guilty? _******

**_After an interview with our well respected minister Fudge it was discovered that the boy who lived had gone missing for over two weeks ago. Do not panic for he was seen well and alive again only four days ago when he attended Blacks will reading. _******

**_Yes you heard right, the mass murderer Sirius Black is indeed dead. I have it from an reliable source that Mr. Black was murdered in the battle at the ministry last June by none other then his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, who is an well known death eater. _******

**_Why however would a death eater kill another one? Maybe because Sirius Black never really was a death eater. _******

**_As some of you may wonder, why would Harry Potter be present at the will reading of the late Black, and why would the man who tried to kill young Harry leave him half of his vault. It is because Sirius Black happens to be Mr. Potters godfather. _******

**_What was even further more surprising was that the minister himself was even there and after hearing that the reason Black escaped again after being captured by the potion master at Hogwarts, professor Snape, was because Harry and his friends saved Sirius Black on a stolen hippogriff. The minister had an heated argument with the famous boy and threaten to put him in Azkaban for helping an dangerous wanted criminal, and furthermore was he expelled from Hogwarts. What surprised us all was that the boy didn't even protest, only did he ask for a fair trial. _******

**_That very same trial went place at noon today at the ministry. The boy-who-lived was there right on time and ready for what was to come, and to make sure that he boy wasn't lying he was put under the Veritaserum. _******

**_Potter however didn't say exactly what we expected him to say. He told the true story about Sirius Black, or is it maybe just a crazy idea in his head once more. Why don't you decide? _******

**_It turns out that Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and the late James Potter were all illegal animagus. _****_  
_****_According to Potter, Black turned down being the secret keeper of the Potters and told that it would be safer for them to pick Peter for no one would ever suspect him. But was Peter who he seemed to be? No, Peter was working for the dark Lord all along, and he betrayed the Potters and when Black hunted him down he framed his best friend turned into the rat he truly is and lived as a pet for the Weasley family until Potters third year when Harry found out the truth about his godfather. _******

**_Of course this proves very little since it could very well just be in his head, but when we asked for prove he so kindly told us that he saw Peter Pettigrew after the former professor of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black forced him out of his form. He also claimed that he heard him admit to have framed Sirius Black and furthermore he as well told us that Peter Pettigrew was the one who killed Cedric Diggory after the third task of the tri wizard tournament and brought back the dark Lord. _******

**_The minister who has been admitted to saint mungos when almost had a heart attack claims that this is just a yet another try for the famous boy to win the hearts of the wizarding world. _******

**_I for one have to disagree with our minister this time for I believe that the boy-who-lived is telling the truth. I believe that we own him as much to believe him after all he has done for us. _******

**_Written by Rita Skeeter. _****_  
_**

"I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, after all I did see her sneak in before" Harry said handing Remus back the paper who quickly read the paper, "At least now Sirius could have had another trial. To bad it is too late" Harry said sadly

"He would have been proud of you Harry" Remus said smiling

Harry smiled weakly to,

_/So have you read it yet?/_

_/Yes/_

_/So what is going on/_

_/Just Fudge being an idiot again. But we have finished our most important business and moved from Hogwarts so all we got to do is wait for the elves and I have no idea as to when expect them so why don't you come over?/_

_/Really?/ Draco said hopeful,_

_/Really. So when can you get out?/_

_/It is going to be hard. My father will be home tomorrow and the day after that/_

_/How come?/_

_/To train me/_

_/Oh, so we come get you the day after that/_

_/I am afraid that will be a little too late. The reason he is training me is because after two days I'll become a death eater unless you can get me out of here/_

Harry's eyes went wide. _/I'll have Angel come and get you tomorrow. Be ready at the gates of your mansion right before dinner. Just tell your father that you need to go to the bathroom or something and then make a run for it. You just need to get to the gates and then you will be save. I have to go. I see you tomorrow/ _

"What?" He snapped at Remus who had been trying to get his attention for the last few minuets

"Is something wrong Harry? You seemed a bit out?"

"No nothing's wrong. As long as everything goes according to the plan. In fact, things are rather good. Our last member will be coming tomorrow"

"What?" Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Remus said

"What?" Harry said innocently,

"So soon?"

"It is the only chance we get or else we'll be to late"

"Who is this last member?"

"You'll see tomorrow"

And with that said Harry left to find Angel to fill her in.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day went by fine except that Harry found out that there was a order meeting before the dinner so it could mean they would be more then usual at dinner.

Finally dinner came and Angel had left ten minuets ago but there was still no sign about her.

And Harry had been right, there were more people eating with them, as usual of course there were the Weasleys –Except Percy and Charlie- and Remus, Poppy and Moody who practically lived there but Dumbledore, Tonks, Mcgonagall, Snape and Kinglsey were there too along with Petunia, who had just been accepted into the order as their contact to the muggle world. Dudley who refused to leave his room that he shared with his mother at Hogwarts was not there.

"So Harry have you thought about what we have been talking about?" Mione asked

"What?"

"What Luna and Neville asked you about on your birthday"

"Oh that. Yes I've thought about it and after many arguments with Angel I am doing it but I don't like it"

"What are you talking about?" Fred whispered at Hermione,

"The DA"

"Oh, why wouldn't Harry like it?" He whispered

"Because Angel is pressuring him to train them to become like the next order so they could all help helping the students and fight when it was needed. Harry isn't very keen on the whole thing, he thinks that they are to young and I have to say he has a point" Hermione whispered back "But unfortunally we don't have much choice if we want to win"

"Oh, but there are so many quitting right?" George whispered surprised

"Yeah I know. You guys, Angela, Katie and Alicia are all out as well as two Rawenclaws and one Hufflepuff. But since we have to go through the D.A anyway to see who's trustworthy and who's not we might as well invite some new people in the way"

"What are you children whispering about there?" Molly asked eyeing them suspicious "I'm warning you. I am not in the mood for any pranks to night"

"Yes mom" Fred said rolling his eyes. His mom was NEVER in the mood for pranks.

The kitchen door opened, and therefore Molly couldn't answer her son. Angel carefully walked in. Her hair all over the place and if Harry didn't know any better he would have thought she had just woken up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I just fell a sleep" She said yawning

Harry looked at her alarmed, afraid something had gone wrong but a wink from Angel calmed him down and he released what was going on.

Of course he should have known that Draco would choose to come with style.

"It's alright dear. Dinner just started about five minuets ago. Please sit down"

Harry thought it was rather amazing how the two of them now got along considering that Mrs. Weasley had really hated Angel when they first arrived. But after the few days they had spent here the two of them became… somewhat friends. Mrs. Weasley still didn't trust her. But Harry didn't exactly expect her too.

Harry stayed quiet for the next few minuets and just listened at the people around him chat happily.

But everyone became silent as the kitchen door yet again was opened and in walked, to everyone's surprise –except Harry's and Angel's- Draco Malfoy.

At first everyone just stared with their moths hanging over, but Hermione, Ron and Ginny recovered soon and were about to stand up to hug their friend when Harry stopped them.

Petunia who was confused at his appearance, since she hadn't known that someone else was going to be their said, "Hello"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the muggle and arrogantly walked further in the kitchen until everyone saw him at a full view. He looked exactly like the arrogant Slytherin prince he had been only months ago. But Harry knew it was all an act.

"No one even going to say hi except the filth?"

Everyone seemed to recover at that but Snape flushed and looked even a tad scared,

"Mr. Malfoy, how interesting to see you here"

Draco just ignored the headmaster and looked directly at Snape with an elegant eyebrow raised. "Good evening, professor Snape. I must say, I'm surprised to see you here dining with him" Draco said calmly jerking his head towards the headmaster " When you just recently informed father that you were not available because you were doing a important assignment. And yet here you are dining with the man you swore that was your enemy like it is a everyday thing. I must say father will not be pleased with this development" Draco said very business like with a smirk on his face. And Harry had a hard time controlling his laughter.

Snape however saw nothing amusing with any of it. First he paled and seemed too shocked to say anything, then he became horrified when he released what would happen if Draco ever told him that he knew where the HQ were. Then he became furious at the blond in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, where I dine and where I don't dine is none of your business. Whatever your father may have told you is none of my business. But what I really want to know is how on earth did you come here? This place is heavily warded and you shouldn't be able to enter. Is there something you have to tell us?"

"Nah. Don't believe I do. But I am rather hungry, you wouldn't mind if I sat down and grabbed something to eat while we… discuss things?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Drop this act this instant. I am going to have a nice long talk to your father about this behavior"

Draco pulled a face, so he looked like a five year old who had just been denied of having a chocolate and said, "Ohh, you're no fun uncle Sev"

Snape grew extremely red and looked like he was about to kill the young blond in front of him this instant but Dumbledore placed a calming hand on Snape but Harry and the twins. Ron and Ginny all snorted,

"Potter? I hadn't noticed your ever so loving present. I am deeply offended. Potter and Weasley get to be present but I don't. What is the world coming too"

"Well you see Malfoy it might just be because we only invite fun and good people" Fred said like Draco was tense

"But what's the fun in that?" Draco asked like there was something seriously wrong with Fred

"Draco. This is not something to play with. Did your father send you?"

"He would actually have to know I was here to be able to do that you know" Draco said casually, leaning at the wall.

"So he didn't?"

"I do believe that I just implied that" He said wryly

"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore warned

"No my father does not know I am here. At least not that I know of. I wouldn't but it past him to put a tracking charm on me, but by the sound of things this place is that well warded that it wouldn't really matter"

"If you are not here because of your father then why are you here?" Snape snarled

"You know my dearest professor Sev, you aren't being very nice or polite like a proper Slytherin should always be. Here I am with your life in my hand. You know that, I know that and everyone else here knows that so how bout trying to be a little bit nice?" Draco teased

"I don't know how you got here but I assure you that you don't have my life in your hand. As far as you know I am here for Voldemort." Snape tried one last time but even to Harry it didn't sound that convincing

"You and I both know that isn't the truth uncle Sev"

"Fine" Snape snarled "But for gods sake, stop playing this dangerous game and just bloody hell tell me what the hell you are going to do? You owe me that much Draco. Are you going to be what everyone here thinks you are or are you going to be what I used to think you could be? And don't bloody call me that in front of that bloody Potter brat"

"You know not everyone here thinks I'm an death eater like father" Draco said dropping the act slightly hurt

"Oh who are you kidding yourself? Even the headmaster thinks so. I mean it's not like you have been going over your limit to proof us wrong now have you?"

Draco just pouted playfully, but Harry was actually the one to speak up, with tears leaking from his eyes from laughing so much and his eyes showed with mirth

"Actually professor_ Sev_, Malfoy here happens to be right" Harry grinned at the shocked face at Snape and the others. "I know, it's hard to believe I would be standing up for him huhh? But anyway back to the point. I could name about five persons that I'm hundred present sure about and I have a feeling that there are about two other persons I might mention"

"And prey to tell who are they?" Snape said

"Well there's Hermione here, and Ginny of course" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the faces others were showing.

"And?" The headmaster said,

"And Angel. And Draco himself as well. And lets see who else? Ah there's Ron of course – At this most of the people at the table practically gaped at them – And finally there is me" Harry said and then he continued without even pretending to notice the disbelieving looks he was getting, "And I happen to believe that my aunt doesn't think he is one, but then again, she has no idea what is going on either so… and finally _Sev_, I think you are hoping against hope that he isn't what you are afraid he is"

No one said a word. Everyone just stared at Harry in shock and then Remus smiled all of the sudden,

"They gray ones were for him" He exclaimed, thinking about the day they were in Diagon Alley.

At that Tonks seemed to catch on because she gasped and said, "No freaking way"

Although no one understood what the two were on about their noise seemed to make everyone shake from their shocks.

Harry along with his friends that traveled with him to the past stood up and they along with Draco joined in a group hug before they each seated themselves again like it was a everyday thing, hugging a Malfoy.

"Well weren't you saying you were hungry?" Harry asked Draco who was still standing there. And then the thing that surprised them the most that evening happened. Draco smiled. He actually smiled, a real genuine smile, before sitting down and piling food on the nearest plate.

The teens started talking like they had known each other for all their life's while the adults just looked on in amassment until finally Snape seemed to snap out of it,

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Since when do Potter and Malfoy behave like long time friends?"

"Since I decided that my fathers way wasn't the right way" Draco spoke up, "Since Harry helped me understand that I actually had a choice about what I wanted to do. Since he saved me from myself"

"And when the hell was that" Snape yelled,

Harry however just smiled sweetly at him before saying, "That my dear Snape is one of the many mysteries about me that you will probably never find out"

"Urgh you…

"I think this is enough for now. Harry, Mr. Malfoy and those of you who are involved I am very disappointed that you would do such a thing. A prank is one thing but to scare a valuable and honorable man of his life is another. If this would be on a school time I would punish you, have no doubt about that but since it isn't, there is very little I can do-

"Honorable? Now you are joking me right?" Harry said a bit angry "Snape is anything but that. Fine he's a spy, he risks his bloody life every meeting he goes to. Buhu. You practically force me to respect that, but here are some news. I don't. I won't respect you Snape until you give me a reason too-

"I haven't done that already? I am a- Snape started

"You used to be a death eater and then you all of the sudden grew a bit guilty and decided to mend you actions. Tell me Snape, first when you decided to become a spy you weren't going to do this were you? I am willing to bet on it. I 'm also willing to bet that one of the facts that you still are doing what you don't want to do is because what else are you going to do? I mean you'll either be killed by Tom or thrown into Azkaban by Fudge?  
And then there is another reason I don't respect you. And it doesn't even have anything to do with that you treat me like dirt in your classroom and pick on me. No it's because you hate me and say I worship all my fame and that I don't deserve to be respected and that I shouldn't ask for it. But here you are asking me to respect you because you are stuck in a power game between Dumbledore and Voldemort that I happened to be caught into. Well I don't respect you and I won't until you deserve it. I happen to believe in what comes around goes around. You made this situation all by yourself"

"Harry you know that is not true" Dumbledore sighed "You know Snapes father forced him into this and now he is just doing it because without him this war would be lost"

"No it wouldn't. You would loose one advantage, nothing more. And I still hold my words until Snape comes and tells me that his father did that"

"I don't have to do anything for you Potter"

"Then I don't have to respect you. Now I have some lost time to catch up with my friend here. So I'll see you hopefully later then sooner. To the rest of you thank you for a nice meal and sleep well"

With that Harry left the room with his friends and behind were rather angry, shocked and amused people staring at the door.

Two days later Harry was sitting in the library alone. Which was really a miracle because his friends never ever let him be alone. The residents and those who often came to the HQ because of the Order still found it a bit weird that Draco was one of them and Dumbledore had even given Harry a speech about how to choose trustworthy friends. It hadn't gone well and Dumbledore hadn't bothered Harry since. The twins had been very shocked at the sudden friendship but agreed to give it a shot, mainly because they were impressed by the whole Snape incident.

Training with Angel had yet to start again because these days the teens were trying hard to finish their homework. It was actually a lot easier then it should be because they had most of their assignments since their time in the past but Hermione had forbidden them to use it. But they jut changed few lines here and there and updated them a bit and voila. It was just the potions essay they had to start from scratch on.

This afternoon Draco, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all helping the adults with some things, since they had already finished their potion essay but Harry hadn't. So they had been forced to leave Harry alone for the first time since Draco's arrival.

The door at the library opened and Harry looked up, only to look back down. It was just Snape,

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"I am doing my homework in my library not that it is any of your business"

"You better make sure that your potion essay is up for an O or you'll be out of my class in no time"

"I think I am doing rather well so far"

Snape just sneered before saying, "We'll see about that. I don't know how you managed to get into that class but I'll be damned if you stay there"

"You can't kick me out for no reason and you can't grade me unfairly" Harry just said not looking up

"I won't have to. You'll make a mistake. The only person worse then you in potions is Longbottom"

"Neville happens to be rather good. You just don't know it because you can't teach and you scare the students so much that they can't bare to be around you. That is why Neville can't complete a potion with you around. You know he wants to be a healer" Harry stated still not looking up

"Well good that I didn't let him in then. What a disaster that would have been"

"He would have saved lifes and you know it"

"You don't know anything about what you are talking about. You are just like your father, thinking you can get away with it all. That you're special. That you are better then the rest of us"

"I wouldn't go down that road if I were you" Harry warned

"Why? You know how he was. You saw it yourself. I don't have to deal with this" Snape said and then he was about to leave when Harry finally looked up,

"You really hated him didn't you?"

"What?"

"My father. You must really have hated him to be able to live with yourself right now" Harry said looking at Snape sternly. But Snape was loss word words he was so outraged.

"Have you forgotten that I also had a mother? Or that you were no better then my father? Everything my father did had a reason behind it" Harry continued

"What would you know" Snape said also turning around to look at Harry

"I happen to know a lot of things Snape. I know what you did. I know why and when you became an death eater, I know what you did when you were a death eater and I know why you became a spy"

"I'm sure you do Potter. Dumbledore just told you two days ago. Now I must be going. I actually have a life you see" Snape sneered before walking to the door. But before he could leave Harry spoke up again "Mary Olsen" Snape froze dead in his tracks but Harry still continued talking, "A fourth year Rawenclaw, popular and good looking. Blond hair, slender, a bit premature. But I can't remember her eyes. How were they Snape, Blue or Gray?" Harry knew he was being very cruel but he still didn't stop.

"How should I know" Snape said but his voice shook

"Oh I don't know. You were a sixth year when she died weren't you?"

"And? Seven people died in that raid" Snape said not even relising that Harry shouldn't even know about the raid,

"No six people died in that raid. The seventh Mary Olsen died differently. You know how she died don't you?"

Snape turned around again and sat down beside Harry. "What do you know?"

"I know how she died and who killed her"

"You couldn't know"

"Yes I could"

"Proof it" Snape hissed,

Harry knew he shouldn't but the man had asked for it "She was on her way to Hogsmade where she was going to meet some of her friends. But she never made it because on her way she was dragged away and then she was raped. After that the man who did it tortured her. She was already weak after the rape and the crucio, but still she was tortured. First some dark cutting curses were used on her. Many pain curses, bone braking curses and so many more until she was on the verge of dying. But that wasn't enough. No, the man knelt down beside her and she opened her eyes and saw who her attacker was. It was the last thing she saw because then her eyes were removed. She died only seconds after that."

Snape was stumped. He didn't say anything.

"Do you still have the eyes?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Snape looked at Harry sharply before saying "I- I don't know what you mean"

"Oh cut the act Snape. It was you who killed her. Then you took her body when you went to the raid in Hogsmade dumped in the one of the burning houses when no one saw. I know that. I know that it was what you were supposed to do to be accepted in the inner circle. That and help in the raid. I also know that you killed a seven year old girl and her mother, both muggles when you became a death eater. I know you killed at least two other people. All before you even turned sixteen. I also know that you made some of the most valuable potions for Tom. And you know what more?"

Snape just shook his head, in too much of a shock to deny anything,

"I know your father didn't make you take the dark mark. I know you did it on your own free will, because you truly hated muggles. Maybe not to the point of killing them and every pureblood that dared disagree like the parents of Mary. But your hate on my father and every person like my father was enough to drive you to his service"

"What?" Snape said

"I know Snape. You hated people like him. Loved, popular and happy. Their biggest worry was who was supposed to be his date for this weak or which pants he should wear to his next class. You hated people like him who got everything they wanted including my mother. That is why you joined Tom. I also know why you became a spy. Your first murder or kidnapping that you were supposed to do after you became one of his inner circle was my mom. Lily Evans. That's why you became a spy. She was the only person that stood up for you ever. Sure your friends did but not because they cared, but because they had to. My mom however did care. She prevented so many pranks on you. Took points from James. You couldn't do it. You couldn't kill her. You told Dumbledore that your father had forced the mark on you and that you were supposed to kidnap Lily. He helped you out instead"

Snape gaped at Harry, "How do you know this? And why haven't you told Dumbledore yet? Wanted to torment me first? Well you have so now you can go and tell him"

"I'm not going to. Don't get me wrong I still don't like you but, I know that even if you killed those with cold blood and with out a remorse you still turned the page. I don't agree with all the lying and all but it's your life not mine. I know that the reason you hate my father even more is because he turned out to be something more then the rest of them. He turned out to be more then just the image, he proofed that when he saved your life. Just think about that before you attack him again. It's not his fault that you didn't judge him right" With those words Harry left Snape alone in the room to pound on his words.

There was barley a week until the school was to start again. People finally seemed to understand that Draco wasn't about to jump out from the next corner and yell, The first of July, and start killing everybody. Snape as well avoided Harry like wild fire and people were very curious as to why that was.

Dumbledore still avoided Harry the best he could and that was all fine by Harry.

Harry's snake were both hidden under his clothes, but the egg hadn't cragged yet. It had taken Harry about four hours to organize his new trunk. The first compartment were under his school books, and some more advanced ones that he had picked up. Another was under his clothes, third under his personal things. The fourth one was fairly empty, since that was a bit bigger but that is were Harry kept, other things for school and the books he didn't want everybody to see.

At this very moment Harry was sitting quietly eating lunch with the people staying in the HQ's and Dumbledore. But that was interrupted with a loud crack when Dobby appeared.

Dumbledore of course with his all knowing attitude acted like it was an everyday thing.

"Dobby, how lovely to see you. How may I help you"

Dobby looked extremely uncomfortable and shifted from one feet to another and stammered,

"Dobby, was not knowing professor Dumbly was being here"

"Then why are you here?" Dumbledore asked confused

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby is coming to see Harry Potter sir"

"You came all the way here just to see me Dobby?" Harry asked very surprised, "Wow I'm flattered, I didn't know you cared so much. I mean there are only five days until school starts"

"Dobby did someone tell you to come here?" Dumbledore asked sternly,

"He just said he was here to meet Harry" George said,

"None of the house elves can leave the castle with out orders to do so" Dumbledore explained and at his words everybody looked at the house elf and Remus asked,

"But I thought no one but their masters could order them around. And isn't that just you and the teachers? And no one but Snape is at Hogwarts so who send you Dobby?"

"Er, Dobby is not allowed to say master Remy sir"

"Then why were you send to see me Dobby?" Harry asked gently

Dobby smiled a gigantic smile at Harry and said proudly, "Dobby was chosen personally to collect Harry Potter sir to come to Hogwarts"

At this everyone's eyebrows shot up, and Dumbledore asked,

"Is someone evil at Hogwarts"

"No professor Dumbly sir. Professor Snapy is the only one sir"

"Wonder why he didn't contact me" Dumbledore mused, while Harry groaned

"Oh do I have to?"

"If he wants to see you then yes. It must be important, because I know he has been avoiding you for the last days"

Harry mumbled something under his breath before sighing and nodding in defeat. "Alright. Let's get going then Dobby"

"Wait" Hermione said

"What?"

"We are coming with" Ron said and Harry knew that there was no way to chance his mind.

So Harry, the knights and Angel left together with a bouncing Dobby.

But what met them there was not who they expected.

------------------------

Ok so that was that. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Anyways, I have important news.

**Like I said before this chapter was not betaed, since my beta is unavailable until January to beta since her computer broke down. But since it has been a while since I updated I decided to update anyway. I was going to update about two more chapters over the Christmas holidays, since I've almost finished the next chapter but maybe I should wait until they can be beta-ed. It is up to you.**

**But if you want me to wait then you'll have to wait until February to get the next chapters since I won't be able to write a thing in January since, I have to make a history paper, on World War two, then I have to finish my Icelandic project, and not to mention that the 17 January my winter exams start. So I'll be studying all month and won't be able to post anything until February. But just let me know if you want me to post the next chapter over Christmas and I will. But It won't beta-ed.**

Anyways, time for review responses….

_Ugly Duckling:_ Thanks…..

_Night Wanderer_: Yeah, sorry about that. This last month has just been so busy, with my birthday, Christmas cleaning, and school. But after the exams are over I'll be back on track.

_Maclir_: Thanks….

_Egyptian Flame_: Thank you. I'm sorry about the late update.

_JeSsEmCcArTnEyRuLeZ:_ Thanks… I hope this chapter wasn't to bad.

_Sammie:_ Thanks a lot … I'm sorry about the late update…

_volleypickle16_: Thanks….

Jaded Angel8: Thanks. Hope you like the chapter…..

Well that is it for now folks….. please review and let me know if you want me to update in the holidays ot wait until my beta can go over the chapters….

With Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	23. New world and wonders

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the HP world.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA READ….

Chapter 23: New world, and wonders

Harry's eyes went wide as he stared at the tall figure in front of him. This was NOT professor Snape.

"Harry" Ron chocked "Is that what I think it is?"

Harry just nodded dumbly,

"Dobby. I thought I just told you to bring Mr. Potter back with you"

"Dobby is very sorry sir. But Harry Potter sir not going with out his friends"

"Alright. You can go back to work now. So which one of you is Potter?"

"I am" Harry breathed at the elf that stood there.

The elf was tall. And he had pale yet elegant skin, high pointed ears and red brown hair that reached his mid back. He had small eyes that were light purple. He was dressed in a impressive cloak that matched his hair color. There was a gold symbol on the cloak where his hart was, and Harry thought that he the symbol must have represented something. The elf was also wearing what seemed to be a short dress under the cloak. It was tied over his shoulder and looked like something that the people on the mid ages in Rome wore. He had a crossbow over his left shoulder and arrows on his back. There was a dagger that hung loosely at his side.

"The son of the princess?"

"No, my mother's name was Lily"

"You are Harry James Potter?"

"Yes"

"Then you are the son of the princess. The king wishes you to see him"

The others just gaped and Harry stared at the elf,

"What do you mean the king wants to see me? I thought I was supposed to see my grate grandfather, and what are you on about my mom being a princess"

"The king is your grandfather. And therefore your mother is the princess. I gather you are not her, for you are not Elvin nor human." The elf said glancing at Angel "But we must hurry, the wards can not be taken off for too long. Now come"

"You mean with you?" Harry asked, still in shock that he was a prince

"Yes, to our realm"

"But I can't just leave. I don't even have my things and I can't leave with out telling anybody"

"Your friends can notify your parents"

"We aren't leaving Harry alone to go somewhere unknown" Ginny growled

"We do not have time for this. We must leave now. I was just told to bring prince Harry. You must stay"

"Harry is not leaving without us"

"You have loyal friends young friend. Dobby" The elf then yelled

"Yes, master elf"

"Please collect their trunks"

Dobby snapped his fingers and the teens trunks appeared in front of them and the elf shrunk them and they pocked them.

"Come, we must leave"

"Ok. Wait, Dobby, can you please go back to the Hq, and tell Dumbledore, and everyone that something has come up about my mothers letter and that me and my friends will be gone for a while but that we will defiantly be here for the feast. And then tell them that Angel will make sure that we'll be save"

"Yes, master Harry Potter sir" And with a loud crack the colorful house elf was gone and shortly later the elf and Harry, Angel and the teens were also gone.

The Weasley's, Dumbledore and Remus where finishing their lunch when Dobby interrupted again.

"Dobby? Is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked

"Not at all professor Dumbly sir. Dobby is just here because Harry Potter sir told Dobby to come and tell professor Dumbly sir and his Wheesy's and his Remy that Harry Potter sir is not be coming back yet"

"Ok, will he be here for dinner right? And what about Ron and the others?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"No, you are misunderstanding Dobby ma'am. Harry Potter sir telling Dobby to say that something has come up with Harry Potter sir moms letter and he is saying he promises to be back before the feast and that you is not needing to worry because Angel will be watching over them"

"What letter? What did Snape say" Fred asked

"What did I say what?" Snape icy voice said from the door "I need to talk to Potter Albus, where is the brat?"

"Wait, he was just with you wasn't he?" Remus said confused, "And how would you know about the letter?"

"What are you babbling about Lupin, I've been working on potions all day. Where is Potter?"

"Dobby" Dumbledore said not taking notice of Snape question. "Wasn't Harry seeing the professor"

"No sir. Harry Potter was not be seeing him. Dobby never said that he was, Dobby just saying that professor Snapy was the only one at Hogwarts. Dobby is not allowed to say any more, but you not needing to be worrying. Harry Potter sir is fine" And with a loud crack the house elf was gone.

"Wow" Was all Harry could say. He along with his companions were standing on a high hill above the Elvin city. It was a magnificent sight. The houses all small and pretty, fountains here and there, horses walking around along with animals Harry had never seen before.. Birds flying everywhere and singing their hearts out. The atmosphere was bright and friendly, and a huge forest covered the large city from all sides and when Harry looked over from where he was standing he never saw the forest end. There was one side though that the forest didn't cover, and that was where the castle was, straight ahead on a huge mountain.

The castle itself was huge and looked like something Harry would have imagined in a fairytale. Then the castle was surrounded by a beautiful yard and then walls came all around. Nothing was near the castle, but lower and further away from the mountain other large houses were placed. Houses like mansions and such.

This place was truly beautiful and Harry loved it here. It felt like home.

Harry was cut out of his musings by a hostile voice that was arguing with the man that had collected them. Harry didn't understand what they were saying since they were talking in elvish but he understood a word here and there after his lessons with Angel.

After a while they seemed to calm down and the elf told them to follow him.

They went threw some sort of secret passage and they ended up in front of the castle where more elves where.

All of the elves were dressed in cloaks like the first elf, with the same symbol on it as well. That same symbol was also on the front door on the castle. And later Harry was told it was the symbol of the king and those who wore it were the warriors.

Harry was followed in the front Hall and was told to wait in front of the huge golden door in front of him and then the elf retreated into another hallway.

Few minuets later the door opened and let Harry and his friends in a huge room that was mostly empty except the four chairs in the far end of the room and the red carpet that led to the chairs.

Harry saw an old looking elf sitting in the largest chair and next to him was an old looking woman elf. In the two smaller chairs no one sat, but a young handsome elf stood in the corner,

"Welcome prince Harry" The king said in a friendly voice and Harry shook his head and bowed respectfully and soon his friends did the same,

"Please rise children" The queen said

"Do you know who I am Harry?"

"You are the king sir" Harry said hesitantly feeling like an idiot.

The king grinned and nodded, "Yes but that was not what I meant"

"Oh" Harry just said,

"I am your grate grandfather prince Harry"

Harry's jaw reached the floor. Of course the other elf had said the same thing, but it seemed so much more real when the king said it and now Harry had no doubt he was a prince.

The king chuckled but then rose,

"This has been a long journey, you must feast and rest and then we can talk. Come" And then the king led them to another door.

"All rise, the honorable king and his queen have arrived, with their guests and Lord Sufi" An elf that stood at the door said loudly and all the other elves that had been sitting down at the huge silver dining table rose.

Harry was seated next to the king and Angel sat on his other side.

"Feast" The king said and Harry ate. He hadn't released how hungry he was until he saw all the delicious food.

"So tell me young prince" A beautiful elvin woman said "Who are all you mortal friends here. I was only informed that there would be one visiting us"

"Er, well this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco" Harry said pointing at each of them "They are very good friends of mine. My family really. And she" Harry said pointing at Angel "Is also a friend of mine"

"She is not mortal like the rest of you"

"How did you…?"

"We elves can sense it in your aura. I can also sense a grate bond between you and your friends here. But it is this being that interest me"

"She is… well… I guess you could say she is my trainer. She appeared before my birthday and has helped me a lot since" Harry said avoiding answering what exactly she was.

"You are the one? The one who trains them all, the one created especially by god? And then you" The king said in awe looking at Harry's friends "Must be the knights"

"How do you know so much about us?" Harry asked,

"We have our ways" The king just said, "But at least this explains why they are here. It is hard to separate the guardian from the knights"

"You mean he is the next one?" The queen asked a bit surprised, "He is so young"

"That he is. But you are more are you not? That is why we have brought you here my son. But now is not the time to talk about these dark subjects. Tell me how is your mother? I've missed her so much. A true elf she was. So beautiful and pure. I whish she was here"

"Er… Harry just said uncomfortably. "You don't know what has been happening in our world?"

"We know of this dark creature that is terracing the world once again. We feel it. He has grown stronger."

"Yeah, Voldemort" Ron said with out a thought

"But what has that to do with your mother?" The king asked confused

"Well you know his downfall happened when I was young"

"Yes"

"It kind of involved me and my mother"

"It did"

"Yes. And my father as well"

"How is he? A nice man he is. I remember when I went to see your mother, I offered her to come and live here with you. But she said no because she did not want to leave your father. Of course I would have loved to have him with us but alas the law forbid any humans to come here. It was hard enough to convince the council to allow your mother here. But as much as we bonded and as much as she wanted to come the love she had for your father and you overcame the love she had for the elves"

"Yes, such love she had for him. How are they?" The queen said

"They," Harry looked down, "They died"

There was silence and then the King was furious,

"What? How did that come to be"

"That night, when Voldemort fell. It happened at our old house. Voldemort came there to kill me. My father told my mom to take me and run, but before she could Voldemort killed him. Then he turned to my mom and told her to move, so he could kill me. She wouldn't move. She died protecting me. Then he tried to kill me but the killing curse didn't work. It hit me where my scar his on my forehead and then she went back to him and he lost his body and disappeared for fourteen years.

And the day he returned. I was there as well. They had tricked me so I was there. Wormtail tied me to a tombstone and then he used my blood to bring him back"

"My god" The queen breathed

"This is… she cannot have died. What of the thrown. She is the princess and even if she choose to live a normal mortal life she held the thrown. It has now passed to you prince Harry. You are now the heir of the elfish kingdom"

"What? I thought my mom had declined it"

"She did. In words. But it was never sealed. I did not expect this. I wanted to help you yes, by bringing you here and train you for few years, but now. They cannot get away with killing the princess with out angering us"

"Wait a minuet. What do you mean by few years? I have to be back at school in five days"

The king looked at Harry sharply, "You must be trained young one. I know that your guardian here will do everything she can to train you and your friends but she cannot do everything. She cannot train you to fight like elves and that is a huge advantaged in this war. You must as well learn the customs of our people. And in the light that" His voice faltered a bit, " That my darling granddaughter is no longer among us, you must be accepted by the people so one day you can accept the crown. I am old and soon I'll move on"

"I thought elves were immortal" Hermione said confused

"Nothing is immortal. We live longer then you humans. The average age of female is about seven hundreds years, and the average at males are about six hundred years. I am six hundred and twelve years old. I do not have much more to live"

"With all due respect my king, the prince cannot stay here that long. Like you said, he has a destiny in his world, where he truly belongs. If he turns his back on them the elves will not accept him" The elf that had stood in the corner in the other room before said, although it didn't sound like he was trying to help to Harry, more like he was trying to get rid of him,.

"Sufi" The king said warningly, "I would never ask him to abandon his world, especially after I hear that my granddaughter has been killed. She must be revenged, as does her husband. And since she is elven we will not stand by and let our prince do the job alone. But when it has been finished, he shall return and fulfill his other destiny"

"My king" Harry said carefully, "As much as I love this realm and want to stay to be trained. I cannot. I have a responsibility to the people. I will revenge my mother, and my father. As will I revenge my godfather and my fellow companion who died when Voldemort returned. But there is little I can do now. I must return to make an appearance so people will not panic, and I must train and I must prepare. Ever since Voldemorts first defeat I have been a symbol of hope in our world, as much as I dislike it it is the way things are and if I fail or disappear people will loose what little hope they have left"

"We will meat the council tomorrow where we will discuss things young one. But keep in mind that there is more at stake. So much more. Now rest. _Guðrun_ lead them to their rooms"

The next morning Harry awoke early when the sun shone in his window. He sat up slowly trying to figure out when he had bought a new bed and sheets when he remembered what had happened the day before.

His room was very pretty. It was large, all in royal blue. There was a huge white fireplace there. His bed was king size, in the middle of the room. There was a wood desk in one of the corners. Then there were shelves full of books but none that Harry understood for they weren't exactly written in English. There was a walk in wardrobe full of all kinds of elven clothes. And then here was just the bathroom.

The others rooms were similar as well. Harry got dressed in a nice white elven silk cloak and then left with the elf that had arrived to escort him to meat the king and the council.

He was escorted back to the hall he had first been to, but instead of the four thrones there had been earlier now there was a long table in the middle with a lot of old elf's there and the king. There was only one woman in the group.

Harry walked slowly up to them and bowed.

"My king, honorable council" He murmured, not sure how to act.

"Prince Harry" One of the oldest elf said, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Er, no not really sir"

"You are the one are you not?"

"I am the guardian of the key although I do not hold it at the moment, if that is what you mean?"

"I mean you are the golden knight are you not?"

"I am"

"Do you know what it is that you are supposed to do prince Harry?" Another elf asked

"Well, I know that I have to kill Voldemort because no one else can. I know that I have to do something to determent the final battle between Satan and God, but other then that no"

"There is more young one. You are not ready to fight yet. You must train that is why we allowed the king to bring you here"

"May I ask a question?" Harry asked softly. Some how he got the feeling that these people were not someone that you should mess with

"You may"

"Why did you bring me here? I mean I know I am the prince but from the little I know the elves don't seem to like us mortals so much"

"We don't. You are weak and corrupt. You are the first mortal to enter our kingdom for over five thousand years. We have trusted you to many times and each time you betray us. And we have learnt not to make that same mistake again but you must relish that you are not like any other"

"But I don't understand sir. Elves are peace making creators, because you are pure magic right? So why do you involve yourself with the war when you don't have to"

The elves looked at Harry sharply,

"There is much you do not know. Yes we are pure magic. Well mostly. But not all magic is good, pure or not. The reason we elves are light as you call it has nothing with our nature to do. It is how we live. Here it does not matter how much power you hold, or how rich you are. Everybody are equals here, everybody accept everybody. Everybody are friends. But even with us occasionally some of the elves want more. Most often the elves who work for the King or us. The warriors. Only the best are here, but all of them are still treated the same. Some find this unfair and turn on us. I must perhaps warn you young one. Seven elves have turned since the Dark Lord returned and look to join his ranks in hope to be better treated then here and most likely more will go.

"This happens every time a war brakes out with you human but never before have we interfered, but this is different. This war involves us. It has been seen, that if the dark shall prevail the elves will be enslaved and like it or not, you are our only hope. Only you can save us.

We cannot fight. None of us are trained to fight except the warriors and they cannot protect everyone"

"But, how can you be so sure? I mean Voldemort was around before"

"I think you should know that the Dark one is more powerful then he seems, as you are also more powerful as you seem. You will need every help you can get and we are offering ours"

"This is a wonderful offer and I am very flattered. I am sure this would come as a grate asset in the war and I would love to train with you but I ask you to please understand that I also represent the people. You may not care but I do. I agree there are many people who are corrupt and evil, but there are also so many who are innocent and don't deserve this unfairness. I, even if I don't like it am the only hope they have got. If I just disappear we don't have a chance. I need to be back in four days"

The elves looked fairly angry at his denial but the king spoke up,

"May I come with a suggestion. I was going to propose this later but I suppose I can do it now. I would like to send out a team with few of our best elves to help in the war until-

"What??" The female elf said scandalized

"because yesterday prince Harry informed me that my granddaughter and the heir of the crown was-

"I thought she denied it" One of the elf sneered obviously not impressed or fond of Lily and the king seemed fairly hurt and angry by their behavior.

"She did deny but it was never sealed so it is still in her hands, and I would appreciate if you would not insult my granddaughter. She is a truly wonderful person, my favorite by far even if I don't like admitting it. And I believe that she proved herself more then worthy when she denied her stay here. She was so thrilled when she thought she could move here, and she was so in love with our culture but her love for her husband was deeper, and that should say something about the person she was" The king said upset.

"She denied her heritage. Her husband was unworthy, a mortal for gods sake"

"Not every mortal is that bad"

"Perhaps, but even if we were to give her husband a chance the population would never agree. This has not been seen for over five thousands years. Maybe they can visit if they keep unnoticed but for now we must focus on other things. Like sealing that deal"

"It cannot be done" The King interrupted, "For my granddaughter and her husband are dead"

"What"

"The dark Lord killed them"

"The princess was killed? How dare he kill an royal elf" the one that seemed to be the head elf of the council said extremely angry. Harry thought this rather funny since he had before sneered at the mentioned of his father.

"That is why I propose we send out a team. We can send them back with the prince and they can help train him there and then they will follow him in battle when he and his knights are ready"

"But he is the heir now, that changes everything. He must be kept safe. He cannot forfeit the thrown until he is of age and if he dies before that the thrown will fall out of the family and everything will fall into chaos"

"Won't just the next one in line receive it?" Harry asked,

"No. You must forfeit it if you don't want it, otherwise _Geirmundur _will be the last King and the land will not survive with out a leader"

"What shall we do? We can't keep him here and we must revenge the princess" One of the younger looking elf said,

"_Ég segji að við gerum alveg eins og kóngurinn sagði nema við sendum tvo eða svo álfa til að passa hann þar til hann er tilbúinn" _The oldest elf said in elfish

The elves talked about the consequences and other options for a while until everybody agreed

"Alright young heir. You can go back in four days time, but we will send a team with you and they will train you in your school and follow you into battle when the time comes. But since you are the heir we must be sure of your safety and therefore two guards will come and they will not leave your present at anytime"

"Yes sir" Harry said

"You are dismissed" The king said

"Yes your highness" Harry said bowing and leaving.

"What do you mean gone?" Tonks said at the order meeting where Dumbledore had just announced that Harry was missing.

"I mean we don't know where he is. Dobby won't say anything but that he will be perfectly save. What puzzles me the most though is this letter Harry mentioned"

"I might be able to help you there" Remus said awkwardly,

Dumbledore looked at him sharply, "Do you know something"

"I don't know where he is if that is what you mean. But I do know what letter he was talking about. I don't see how this will help but on his birthday I gave Harry two letters. One form his mom and one from his father"

"What?"

"They left them with me and asked me to give them to him on his sixth teen birthday if something were to go wrong" Remus shrugged,

"So what did the letter say?"

"I didn't read it Dumbledore" Remus said shocked, "It was his private things and it wasn't mine to mess with. But for what it is worth I don't think he is hurt. He said it had something to do with the letter and Lily would never say anything that would harm him in any way"

The next four days went away in haste. Harry was seeing new things everyday with his friends and he was really getting to know his grandfather. He found out that the annoying Sufi he really didn't like was actually related to him. The king had had three daughters. His mothers mom being the oldest so the crown had gone to her, and from her to Lily and from Lily to him. Sufi was the son of the king's second eldest child and would become the King if it weren't for Harry. And because of that Sufi really hated Harry.

Sufi then had three younger siblings, all of them younger then Harry. And the youngest child of the king had four children. One girl who was about Sufi's age, another girl that was Harry's age and two boys that were nine and seven.

The girl that was Harry's age was called Lilja and she and Harry had become rather good friends.

But while Harry and his friends had been having fun the King and the council had been looking for the best elves meant to go with him back.

Finally it was time to leave and Harry was standing at the same hill where he had arrived.

There were ten men that were supposed to come back with him, and two of them were to guard him.

Harry looked at Linda who had come with them to say good-bye,

"_g_ood bye Harry. I'll miss you a lot."

"We'll see each other again Linda. I'll be back later when all this is over, I promise"

"I'll take you up on that"

And then they hugged, and then Linda left to say good bye to the others while Harry had time with the king,

"I'll miss you too Harry. I'm proud of you, and I want you to know that I love you and you are family and if you ever need a place to stay you are always welcome here, whichever you decide to rule the kingdom or not"

"Thanks Geiri" Harry said. Even after four days there he still could not say the King's name.

"There is one other thing. The council wanted to send one other person with you to observe and report back to us. The person who is going with you as well is Sufi"

Harry was a bit stumped at that. Sufi really didn't like him, "Why? I mean he hates me"

"It's nothing personal Harry. It's just he loves power to much, that is why I want you to think very carefully before you give him the thrown. I love Sufi, he is my grandchild after all, but I just don't think that a ambitious person like him could rule well"

"I'll think about it"

"Take care and we will see each other soon. And listen to your trainers, they are the best"

"Yes" Harry sighed.

And with a bright flash they were standing in front of Hogwart's gates.

This was it. The feast was about to begin about now, so everybody would see them.

Harry had asked his grandfather to reconsider often because sending the elves with him meant exposing themselves to the world. It could be end of their peace.

Two elves, that Harry knew as to be twins, Emilía and Friðrik, although Harry always just called them Em and Freddy, took their places next to him, each at either side. Harry's friends also took their places each around him and Angel walked in front and the rest of the elves following.

When they reached the door at the Great Hall Harry stopped and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Meanwhile inside the Hall Harry and the rest of the trio was the main topic with everyone while the Slytherin prince was the main topic at the Slytherin table.

Each of the death eater children had been informed that Draco had gone missing but everybody believed it was not of his own choice.

The staff table was full, and there everybody was worrying as well but everybody looked up sharply when the door opened.

First the most beautiful woman any of the student body and half of the staff had ever seen walked in and then shortly after Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione walking a bit in front of him, Ron at the left and Hermione at the right, and at Harry's left Ginny was and at his right Draco was and then about step behind him what seemed to be two elves were.

But before anyone could react more entered the grate Hall. Nine elves came and shattered around Harry.

At first no one moved, almost everyone sure this was some sort of prank after all elves were only myths. Finally Harry and his little group along with the pretty lady walked up to the headmaster and whispered something.

Harry ignored the stares and walked up to the head table and stood right in front of Dumbledore.

At first Dumbledore only stared at the two elves at either side of Harry until Harry whispered at him,

"I don't think they think that is very comfortable"

"Ah, yes terribly sorry about that" Dumbledore said softly, "I think we need to talk after the feast Harry" He said seriously

"Yes headmaster" Harry whispered back before turning at Angel, "Could you?"

"Sure Harry. I'll meet you in an hour" And then Angel ushered the elves out.

The hall was still staring at Harry and the two remaining elves although they were mostly focusing on Draco.

"Erm, what now?" Draco whispered,

"You can sit with us" Harry just said before walking off to the Gryffindor table where he and the teens sat down and ate ignoring the stares.

About fifty minuets later the desert cleared out and Harry finally looked up at the head table and much to his shock he saw a number of people he wasn't expecting to see.

Dumbledore stood up and smiled before speaking up,

"Dear students, I think it is time to present some of your newer professors. First I would like to meet your new DADA professor, Mrs. Doodle. And since Madam Hooch has unfortunaly retired, we have new flying instructors which some of you older students might recognize. Please welcome back Miss Angela Johnson, and Kate Bell. And this year we have decided to hold a new class the older students which is healing with madam Pomfrey.

Given the return of Lord Voldemort, some aurors will be stationed here for your safety, and all students must be inside their dorms after dinner and at weekends nine o'clock at, except fifth years and above who will have to be at their dorms before ten on weekends. And I must please ask you not to wander much on the school grounds in the dark"

The students were very happy about the new professors, and went to bed smiling that night. Well almost all of the students. Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny and Mione had a meeting in the headmaster's office.

When they entered the other elves and Angel were already there, along with, Remus, Mcgonagall, Fred, George, Snape, Tonks, Kinglsey, Moody and the headmaster.

"Harry mate, what was all that about? We were really worried" Fred exclaimed and hugging each of them in return.

"Yeah, don't do that ever again" Fred agreed, slapping Ron on the back

"I will try not to. But what are you guys doing here?"

"We needed to talk to the headmaster a bit. You see after much nagging from our dear mother and a bit from our father we have decided to take our NEWT'S however that means we will have to take few classes, and if all things go well we will be gone by Christmas"

"Mr. Potter, could you please explain this to me? Start why you left in the first place" Dumbledore interrupted

"First I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was leaving when Dobby came. I really thought professor Snape just wanted to see me so you can imagine my surprise when I find a high elf instead"

"High elf? Elves aren't real Potter. They are myths, don't you pay attention to any of your class" Snape sneered,

"Then explain them" Harry retorted,

"This is some sort of bad prank"

"Children" Dumbledore said, "Harry please explain here"

"Fine. I guess it all started at my birthday with my letters"

"That is something I can't understand. What has any of this anything to do with your mother?" Mcgonagall asked

"There is something Dumbledore never told you. He didn't tell me or my mom either" Harry said glaring briefly at the headmaster, "My mom isn't a muggle-born"

"Excuse me?" Mcgonagall said in disbelieve

"It is true. Lily is adopted. And before you begin Minerva Harry is still related to his aunt. What puzzled me when I researched this all those years back was that there are very little information on your mother family Harry however I was able to find out that your grate grandmother is the sister grate grandmother of Petunia. They both however were squibs " Dumbledore explained to the stunned people, "But how do you now this Harry? I never told Lily and I am fairly sure that no one else knew"

"She didn't, not until she got a surprise visit." Harry said "You see in my letter, my mom told me that her real grandfather had visited her and told her the truth. Her grandfather is an elf sir. She told me that sometime shortly after my sixteenth birthday they would come for me. And they did"

"So you are a part elf?"

"Yes. I am almost half elf"

"How can that be? If your grate grandfather is just an elf"

"My grandfather is also an elf"

"Oh"

"Yes. Lord Helix was his name. He is in prison now for raping a mortal"

"Oh" as just the response again.

"So, er continue your explanation Harry. What are these fine elves doing here? I thought they were pure magic beings an there for not into war and such things and they don't like humans do they?"

"They don't. They are here as to honor the memory of my mother. They are here to train me of their ways and then help me"

"So the elves will help us? Wonderful- Dumbledore started but was gut of by Harry.

"You misunderstand. Just because they want to kill Voldemort, doesn't mean they will become one of your army. They are proud beings and don't work under anyone, so don't order them around. They are soly here to train me and then to help me in my fight to revenge my mother. Then when that has been done they will return to their home again"

"I see" Dumbledore said seriously, "I guess I should find you a classroom then. Oh and Harry, your schedule will be very tight this year, between school, quitted and occulemcy lessons with professor Snape so don't get into to many detentions"

"Wait, you want me to train again even after the whole disaster last year? Forget it"

"Harry you need to learn"

"He doesn't teach it anyway so I don't have to. I can get someone else to teach me, he is not getting near my mind ever again"

"Harry" Dumbledore said with a hint of anger in his voice, "It is time you stop acting like a small child and face up to what is a head of you. I don't trust this Angel for this task so you will train with professor Snape. And that is it"

"I'll train him" Remus said

"Remus I-

"Look professor" Remus interrupted, "Harry told me everything so I know. And now I am going to do what I think is best and this is it. Now I'll train him or no one will"

"You told him Harry?" Dumbledore asked shocked,

"Yes I did. And you know what else, I also told Ron and Hermione as well Ginny and Draco. Oh and guess what, Angel knows too"

"Harry do you really think it is wise to tell so many people"

"I trust every single one of them and I know for a fact that no one can brake through their minds, and besides it is mine to tell who ever I want. Why doesn't the council of the order know?"

"How do-

"I know about the council? It wasn't all that hard to figure out. I also know that, Snape, professor Mcgonagall, Moody, Kingsley, Remus and five other people are in it. They were the ones that were mostly involved in protecting me and that stupid thing and yet you didn't even tell them the risks or what it was. Do they even know it was a prophecy"

"We didn't at the time but eventually Dumbledore was forced to tell us at least that. All we know is that it is a prophecy that somehow involves you and for some reason Voldemort wants to hear it" Mcgonagall said

"Of for the love of humanity headmaster"

"The less that know the better"

"So you think that they'll all tell on it?"

"No of course not, but if they are caught then,

"Then they would rather die. If it would so unlikely happen that they would tell then we would just have to deal with that. I mean he's got to figure it our eventually. But I really don't want to fight about this since it doesn't exactly matter anymore anyways"

"I want to know what I was risking my life for all last year" Snape insisted

"You risk your life everyday so what does it matter"

"I actually agree on professor Snape this time. I want to know what is going on. Why is Harry on our top things to take care of? I mean I know he is important and what he means to the world. And of course he would have security but why so much?" Mcgonagall said

"It really doesn't matter anymore" Harry said softly

"Hey you were the one that started this whole mess by saying we deserved to know"

"That was before I knew it Snape. I don't want anyone else to know"

"Don't you trust us Harry?" Mcgonagall asked softly,

"It's not that. I just don't want anyone's pity" Harry sighed,

"I am confused" Mcgonagall just said,

"Oh, for Merlin's sake just bloody well tell us. No one else has to know about it Potter" Snape said." There are only the eight of us here that don't know. No seven since Lupin knows"

All of the people looked determent to know what Harry was hiding and finally Harry sighed. All these people had risked their lives so many times just for him. They deserved to know.

"Alright. But I want a wizards oath that this will not leave this room"

Everyone agreed to that and then it was time for Harry to spill, "Snape wasn't exactly right about his theory before. The prophecy doesn't exactly involve me somehow, it is about me and… Voldemort. Voldy already knows the first half but he doesn't know the second half and he cannot find out. Not yet anyway. Anyway, so after the battle in the ministry Dumbledore send me here, shortly later he arrived and he told me… what the prophecy says. Basically is says that I am the only one able to kill Voldemort and that if I fail the world is doomed"

First there was stunned silence but then Fred asked frightenly calm" What do you mean you are the only one? There must be someone else who has the power to kill him"

"No. I must kill him or die trying. But I have told you all about the elves and other things so now I am off to bed. See you in the morning. Good night"

And with that Harry left the stunned people behind until George turned around to face Dumbledore with a angry glare, "So that's why he isn't so fond of you anymore? You knew all along about this… prophecy and you waited to tell him until about ten minuets after his godfather died? What the hell is the matter with you"

"Mr. Weasley" Mcgonagall said out of force of habit but then she also glared at the headmaster, "But really Albus, was that really necessary? Why didn't you tell him when he returned? Why wait and deceive him all year long. The poor boy had no clue and you practically lead him on his ears somewhere he doesn't really want to be"

Dumbledore looked slightly hurt that his long time friend was putting him down like that and was about to speak up when surprisingly Snape spoke up, "So that explains it"

"Explains what?" Tonks asked still in shock.

"His first year. How you allowed him to go down there alone with his friends to face Voldemort. Eleven Dumbledore, and you lead the boy to that. And it doesn't matter you had arrived later, because you still arrived late. And is second year. You probably had your ideas about what was going on? But you let him go wild and kill a Basilik. What would you have done if your phoenix hadn't healed his bite? And his third year when you send him back in time. And then there was his fourth year. Sure you hadn't planned on having Potter in the tournament but hey since he was why not use it to your advantages. I know for a fact Albus that you could easily have withdrawn him from that. And don't you start with I'm sorry, it was an old mans mistake" Snape said furious when Dumbledore was about to speak, "You knew exactly what you were doing. You knew about the dragons and about the second task and even if you didn't know that the cup was a portkey or that he would actually win the game you still knew the maze was full with all sorts of dangerous things. And you still let it all happen. And if it isn't enough that he was a small school child, to top it off he was your grandson. Do you not care about anything but your goals Albus?"

Dumbledore looked down slightly ashamed, "I only did what I thought was best at the time. He needed to be trained"

"Yes he did" Moody said, "But he needed to know it at the same time. I'm sorry Albus, you are an old and dear friend but I agree with Severus and Minerva on this one. What you did was more then a old mans mistake. You made a large mistake and now you'll have to fix it"

And then everybody left the room.

The elves had settled down in his rooms, although Angel had to move into his room and add a few beds for the elves.

Em and Freddy did not leave Harry's side and even slept with him in his dorm. Much to his annoyance and his friends excitement to have a myth creator in their dorm.

The next day Harry woke up at six am after a good night sleep. He showered and got ready before waking his best mate. At seven the trio and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.

"Em, Freddy, please will you sit down and eat" Harry exclaimed at the elves,

"I am sorry my prince but it is not proper. We eat while you sleep"

"Oh, see they are my guards as well and at least they sit down and eat" Harry said annoyed pointing at his friends

"We are not hungry" Freddy answered,

"Then sit down"

"I'm sorry prince"

"I wasn't asking you I was telling you to sit down. Everyone are staring and you can't possibly find that comfortable"

The elves conjured two chairs right where they were standing and took a seat each with their own apple.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to eat. All to soon the Hall began to fill in and Harry saw Draco walk in all by himself before the door at the Hall closed, which meant he was the latest student to arrive.

Draco seated himself at the corner of the table alone. Away from his old "Friends" who just gave him confused stares.

Breakfast was fairly silent, because everyone were staring at the elves, Harry and Draco. And the twins got a fair bit of stares as well since they were not supposed to be there but most were on Harry and the slytherin prince.

Finally Pancy and Nott stood up and walked up to Draco and seated themselves against him so Draco disappeared out of sight.

Harry got a feeling of foreboding go through him and he quietly stood up and of course he was soon followed.

They walked quickly but softly to the Slytherin table but Harry stopped a bit away listening to the conversation.

"The dark Lord will know what is to do" he heard Nott whisper.

Draco walked in silently, and alone. He had pretended to be a sleep longer because he didn't want to meet up with his old friends.

But clearly that was not quite possible as he had not been seated that long when Parkinson and Nott walked up to him.

They didn't seem angry, only confused but you could never really tell with Slytherin's.

"Malfoy" Pansy greeted him softly,

Draco just nodded back

"So are you going to tell us what is gong on or will we have to drag it out of you" Nott grunted,

"What?" Draco just said turning back to his food acting as they weren't important, in hope that they would just leave.

"Don't act all I'm the slytherin prince and you better do what I say or else Malfoy. I demand to know what is going on here. I though we had come to an alliance and were going to work together and become the next inner circle for the dark lord"

"It wasn't going as planned" Draco said plainly,

Confused looks came over the two. They obviously thought he was still on their side although they seemed to be angry to be misinformed,

"The dark Lord will know what to do, but I thought everything was going to plan until you started acting strangely this summer and then just disappeared"

"You misunderstand me" Draco said looking up and he noticed that Harry was hearing everything they said and was filled with pride that he trusted Draco enough to act on this himself,

"How so?" Nott asked,

"Boys" Pansy interrupted," I don't think this is the right place to talk about such things"

"I have placed a notice me not charm and a silencing charm on us and although nothing the professors would notice the students won't. And I think professor Snape will make sure no other people will hear us" Draco simply answered, "And so let me explain this new plan to the two of you here,"

"Shouldn't we bring the rest of the gang?" Pansy asked,

"That won't be necessary. You can inform them at the same time you will inform them that I no longer am the leader of this little group of yours, but the two of you are"

At first the slytherins looked confused about this, since it was not like Draco to give away such big positions like that. On the other hand they were delighted to finally become what they truly deserved.

"I wouldn't be getting to happy about it though"

"Why not"

"Because I have yet to inform you the reason I will not be running such important task. The reason is really simple, as you have probably seen I was with Potter last night-

"Why?" Nott interrupted. "I mean I know the Lord will be pleased with what information you have to pass but we were really worried. You should really have seen your father"

Draco sneered before continuing, "I won't be informing no one of anything and that includes you. You see I have found another place for me. And it is not with you. It is with the winners. But unlike when I formed this group I did not join the other out of fear that they would backstab me otherwise. I did so because I respect, and I mean truly respect the leader and his actions unlike what you all fear Voldemort. I have learned that there is more to this world then to be blackmailed by my father in a dangerous service of the dark lord. I can be happy if I choose to be and that is what I prefer. So you see you can be thrilled that you now are important to the dark lord but be unhappy because when you fail, and mark my words you will, then it will be taken out on you. So if you would excuse me" Draco said standing up but before he could go anywhere the other two furious teens stopped him,

"You are not going anywhere Malfoy. I thought you were one of us, but clearly you are a backstabbing traitor yourself, and we don't like those now do we. No we will deal with you and then dispose you and- But Pansy never got to finish because at that moment Harry intertwined.

"Is there a problem here?"

"I don't believe I invited you over here you bloody freak"

"Are you threading another student?" Hermione asked

"It is none of your business mudblood"

"Don't call her that" Draco said

What?" Nott said with wide eyes, "Your standing up to Granger now? This is it " and

then he pointed his wand at Draco but Harry calmly spoke up before he had the chance to do much of anything,

"I don't think that will be good idea. I don't take it lightly when someone curses one of my most loyal followers in front of me you know"

"Wait, he's with you now?" Pansy said in horror

"Yes I am"

"Fine. Then go and run away Malfoy, but remember that Potter won't be here all the time to protect you" Ad with that Pansy and Nott left calling a slytherin meeting.

Draco went back to the Gryffindor table with the rest a bit pale,

"You know I don't think you are save there anymore so I think I'm going to ask Dumbledore for a resorting or something. I don't feel well knowing you are there"

But they had little time to talk about that since breakfast was almost done and Snape and Mcgonagall came to give them their timetables.

As to the tradition they had double potions first.

Harry didn't have all that many classes this year; he had advanced potions, advanced DADA, Advanced, charms and transfiguration. Then he had Care of magical creators, which he mostly took because of Hagrid. But then he also noticed that he had some new class called, history of war and magic. But for Harry this was more then enough since DADA was six classes a week, potion six as well, charms five, as well as transfiguration and Care of magical creators, three times and magical history two times.

On Fridays like to day, he had double potions, followed by a single charms, then lunch then double DADA, and lastly double class with Mcgonagall.

Harry groaned and said, "I swear they do it on purpose. Hermione how are you going to survive this year? I mean my schedule is rather full and you have what? The same classes as I plus runes, Astronomy and herboligy?"

"Why on earth? You took all that before" Ron said shocked. He had just the same classes as Harry and as did Draco. Ginny of course had more classes, but had them fewer times since she was a fifth year.

Hermione blushed and said, "I had decided my class course before that Ronald"

Then they said good bye to Ginny and the other four teens headed to potions. With Ron and Hermione biggering all the way over there and it wasn't until Snape made his dramatic entrance they stopped.

"Have a seat" He snapped, "I feel it as my duty to warn the most of you, not half of the dunderheads in here will last the week. Not only are the half of you completely incompetent and only succeeded to enter this class by going behind my back and therefore do not have the skill to be here. This class will be six times a week. We will be covering much more harder potions this year and I will not tolerate any distraction, whatever the reason might be for it. Is that understood?" Snape said in an icy low voice and everyone in the class nodded.

There were four Gryffindors this year, Harry, Hermione and Ron being three of them and much to Harry's joy Neville being the fourth. There were three Rawenclawes, Terry Boot, some girl he didn't remember and another boy who was familiar but Harry didn't find out his name until later when the name call was. Apparently the girl was Sara and the boy was David. There was only two Hufflepuffs and they were Hanna Abbot and Ernie. The Slytherins however were more. There was Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Draco and one other girl sitting with Zabini away from the others like Draco.

"Good, this week we will be covering the dawn of the sun, does any one here know what it is?"

Surprisingly Harry and Ron were both among those who knew. It was one of the harder potions they had learnt in the past.

"Mr. Potter, care to enlighten us who are so unfortunate to know?" Snape sneered

Harry simply answered the question, "It is a healing potion, used for serous internal bleeding. The side affects are that some of the ingredients happen to be very strong and many people are allergic to them and there for often get rashes and such"

Snape sneered, "Ten points for showing off and pretending to know better then a teacher. Now as Potter so kindly said, the dawn of the sun is a healing potion. It takes three days to make if done correctly and if you do a mistake and someone actually drinks the potion the consequences will be heavy. Now instruction on are on pa- Snape faltered off there for a minute and Harry saw he was looking in his direction but still not at him. Harry looked behind him as well and then cursed. The two elves were there as it was an every day thing.

Slowly Harry faced his now fuming professor.

"What is the meaning of this Potter? I am trying to teach a class here"

"I'm sorry sir" Harry said softly,

"For what? Interrupting my class, offering some mythical creators to be in my class with out my permission or something else?"

"The two first one I guess"

"You guess?" Snape fumed, almost red from his anger. "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and months worth of detention, taken with me and Filch"

"Yes sir" Harry agreed.

"Now you two there, out of my class room this instant" Snape growled.

Harry almost sighed, he knew they wouldn't leave, and right he was. The elves didn't budge,

"So elves are deaf now? I said get the hell out of my classroom"

Still nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled

This time the now angry elves looked at the potion master and replied.

"Nothing is wrong with us sir. But we are not moving"

"What do you mean?"

"We were hired as to ensure the safety of Mr. Potter and we will be doing just that until we will be told otherwise from our employer" The male elf said firmly "Potter" Snape spat,

"Yes sir"

"Tell them to get out"

This time Harry did sigh and it didn't go unnoticed,

"What?"

"It's just that I can't do-

"Potter" Snape interrupted "I don't care that you think you need extra protection because you think everyone are out to get you. I will not have it in this class. Now out with them, you can regroup after classes"

"But-

"No buts, otherwise you will be forced to leave, and I don't give a damn what the headmaster says. Like it or not you are not on a hero mission at the moment but preparing for the future. So act like it" He practically yelled much to the surprise of everybody,

"Sir, I'm sorry I really can't…. But again Harry was interrupted by Snape,

"Then get the hell out of here and don't think of coming in here again"

"But-

"No buts"

"B-

"No. Buts" Snape said slowly and finally Harry huffed and said fine, closed his books as he glared at the elves and was about to make his way out when he saw his elves weren't following so he said, maybe a bit more forcefully then he attended,

"Well, are you coming or not?"

The elves bowed but Freddy looked back at Snape, "If I may make one comment before we leave?"

"Be quick about it"

"Mr. Potter is not our employer"

It seemed to take a minute before Snape got it into his head but then he said,

"And what of it, he is still your boss"

"In a way yes. He can give us orders under a surden limits. He can however not tell us to leave our post, under any circumstances as Mr. Potter was trying to tell you. He can not order us to leave because he has no say in it. And believe me if he did we wouldn't be here right now. He spent half an hour trying to make us stay at his dorm this morning"

Snape didn't seem to know what to do. On one hand he could throw him out now and be done about it but then he really didn't have a reason to ban him from classes.

"Go to the headmaster's office and wait for me there. I'll be there shortly" He finally spat.

Well then…. I was actually going to post it three days ago but I've been very lazy since Christmas eve, so you'll have to forgive that I'm just posting it now. Better late then never ;) Anyways, this wll most likely be the last chapter I post for the next weeks or so, so I hope you enjoy it. Now read and review.

_Review responses:_

**clarienetgurl0206**: Thanks. You're actually the closest one to guess who it was. No one else even mentioned the elves. Anyways, I hope you like it and yeah...

**Happyherminchen**: thank you. I hope you liked the chapter

**fille-chica143:** Thanks. I hope there weren't too many mistakes noticeable. But anyways, review 

**Phoenix 5**: Thank you very much. I hope this wasn't too bad. Review and let me know 

**Katesari**: Thanks, and I hope you liked the chapter...

**Khalif**: Thanks, I hope you feel the same about this chapter...

**ÐÄv**: Thanks a lot. Hope you liked the chapter...

**Crissy Potter**: Thank you. I've missed your reviews... Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter...

**Ruth**: Hihi... Well you were right about the elves anyways. There will be more about his sister in later chapters. Anyways, please review to let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Lil Miss Potter**: Hihi, what can I say... I like cliffies :-D Anyways, thank you very much and please review and tell me what you think...

**Gereoajnb**: Thanks for the review, but I'm afraid I can't promise anything on the cliffies. They just come sometimes.... Anyways, review and let me know what you think

**Amanda Lily Potter**: I hope you liked the part about elves.... Anyways thank you and review and let me know what you think

**Smorefan**: Well I decided not to wait until then because almost everyone asked me not too. I hope you liked the chapter, and please let me know what you think.

**Talons**: hihi... thanks and please review and let me know what you think.

**Phobos**: Thank you. Let me know what you thought about this chapter...

**Coro**: Thank you.... I hope this was good enough.... anyways, please let me know what you thought....

**Banduan:** Happy Christmas then .... I hope you liked it....

**Cynthia1850:** Thank you. And I won't forget you, it just isn't possible :D.... anyways, I hope you liked the chapter....

**Lovesheart**: Thank you and I hope you liked it. There wasn't all that much Snape- Harry action in this chapter except for the end, but more will be revealed in later chapters....

**Jaded Angel8:** I'm afraid I never got any email.... but erm, if it is because you didn't find my email then it's please resend it, I'm curios what you said. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm glad you liked Draco entranced.

**Pleione**: Thanks. I hope this wasn't written too bad either.... let me know what you think... Anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter...

And I would like to give my biggest thanks to: **volleypickle16, PLEASE,**** Beth5572, maclir Khali,f fern12, Sammie, The Flame Of The Phoenix, g3tog4, heala, Bobboky, Sydney, jaina solo fel and orlin**

In fact I would like to thank everyone that have reviewed my story this last year, you've all been very great and supportive and I'm very thankful for all your help.

_I wish everyone very happy Christmas (Even if it is a bit late) and hope that you'll have a wonderful new year._

_With all my love_

_Cute-kittycat-in-love_


	24. Hogwarts Soilders

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the books.

Chapter 24: Hogwarts Soilders.

Harry walked slowly and quietly to the headmasters office, he was in no hurry to hear the potion master bash him even more in front of the headmaster. Eventually he arrived at the statue and gave the password.

He entered the office without even knocking and threw himself in the chair in front of the desk.

Dumbledore looked up and raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"Potions" Harry just said shortly. He didn't even bother to try and explain himself further but he sat down and waited for the potion professor.

About a minute later, the door opened again and Snape burst in glaring at Harry and the elves.

"Ahh, Severus, young Harry here tells me that you whished to see me in regards to him to Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said calmly

Snape growled and said hatefully, "I do not approve of having some clowns in my classroom while I'm trying to teach"

Dumbledore sighed, "We have been through this. Harry got the marks he needed to get so you will teach him while he is doing well"

"I'm not talking about the brat. I'm talking about those elf things" He spat and Harry growled and spoke up before Dumbledore had the chance,

"Would you mind not calling me and my friends here things? We are people you know"

"Not to me you're not"

Harry stood up and was about to retort when Freddy griped Harry, "Don't. It is not worth it my lord"

Harry glared at Snape before seating himself again,

"What is going on here?"

"He" Harry said pointing at Snape, "Kicked me out of class, even though I answered all his questions right"

"Why?" Dumbledore asked Snape

"Because I'm supposed to be teaching students not elves"

"But Severus, Harry is a student and he is more human than elf" The headmaster pointed out calmly.

"I'm not talking about Potter. I'm talking about his blasted body guards"

"They were in the class too?" Dumbledore asked Harry who nodded, "But like I tried to tell Snape, it's not my fault. They won't listen to me when I tell them to stay"

"And why is that?"

When Harry didn't answer Em, spoke up, "Harry did not hire us. So, he cannot tell us to leave our post. Only the person who hired us can do that"

"And who is that?" Dumbledore asked

"The king of course" The elf said as if it was obvious

"And pray to tell, why the king hired you body guards Potter?" Snape sneered

"It's none of your business" Harry said retorted

"Harry, why is the king involved in this. I understand that your mother was elvin and your relatives would want to hire someone to protect you but where does the king come in the picture?"

"My Lord" Em said, "Is your grandfather not aware?"

"No" Harry said sadly, "And I'd like to keep it like that"

"If I may ask, why? Is what Sufi says perhaps true?"

"No of course not" Harry said angrily, "Sufi is just bitter. I'm not ashamed, it's just that if this gets out people are going to freak out and I get enough of that as it is"

"But my Lord…

"I thought I told you to call me Harry" Harry said wryly

"It is not appropriate my lord"

"Lord? What the hell are they talking about? Can't you people even talk like normal people"

"You forget Snape that they are not normal people. They're not even people. And would you stop insulting them, you're lucky they're even here. Don't you realise what the elves gave up to be here"

"What do you care?" Snape spat,

"You seem to forget that I am now one of them and we watch each others backs. And I will not hesitate to retaliate when you dare insult any of us again"

Snape just sneered at Harry, not sure what to say.

"Boys, will you please behave" Dumbledore said kindly, "Now Harry would you please answer the question"

Harry looked down at the floor.

"Harry, you are not making things any easier for you"

"My lord, if I may speak?" Freddy said,

"Yes Freddy"

"Even if we two believe that what Sufi says is not true, then the people will not. When you refuse to acknowledge who you are then you cannot and will not be able to run the holy city of Vatnaskógum, let alone the other six lands of the elves" The elf said so quietly that no one heard him except Harry.

Harry buried his hands in his face before taking a deep breath and finally saying, "It's not that I don't want too, but you've seen what the people here are like. How can I live like that? I'm sixteen for the love of Merlin, and I haven't taken that decision yet Freddy"

"Harry, what is going on" Dumbledore asked getting a bit concerned "Why did the king hire the elves?"

"Because my mother is the only daughter of the eldest child of the king. Therefore the king is my great grandfather, and I am the heir to the kingdom" Harry said after few minutes of silence.

Another few minutes of silence reigned after that comment.

"You mean to tell me that you are a prince?"

"Yes I am" Harry said glaring at the potion master daring him to say something.

"But your mother didn't even live with them" Dumbledore said

"I know. When the king visited my mom, she told him that she preferred to stay here with my dad, so she declined the throne- 

"Then why would it go to you?" Snape interrupted,

"Because the elves never got around to sealing that. She never made it official. So when I told them that she was no longer among us it went to me, and I don't have the right to decline it until I am of age. So the council thought it best to hire them to make sure I'd live until then"

"So they're only with you for the year, and then you'll decline it?" Snape said

"I never said I would decline it. I'm still thinking about it. You see, if I do the throne goes to Sufi, the eldest son of the next eldest child of the king. And well Sufi is… well to put it simple he doesn't like me very much. Because I am the heir and he's not. He's got sort of mix of a typical Slytherin and a Percy in him. He is ambitious, and well I don't think he'll make a good king" Harry rambled 

"So you think you could do better?" Snape spat,

"No. I never said that. That is why I'm thinking about it. It's not that I just don't like Sufi, I mean he's family. But even the king told me to think about it carefully. He's just not the type to rule"

"So why does it matter if you die or not? I mean doesn't that other one just get the job instead?"

Harry choose to ignore the tone of voice Snape was using and just answer the question, "No. If my decision is not sealed and I die then no one is the heir. The royal family will fall and eventually the Kingdome as well. The elves may mostly be peaceful but it doesn't mean they can live without any sort of control. This system has worked with the elves since the beginning, and if it were suddenly to disappear, the land would be in mayhem"

"Thank you for telling me this Harry, but back to the topic at hand, is there anything we can do so the elves will not interrupt classes" 

"They don't interrupt classes sir. They just stand there silently. Sure the students stare at them a bit, but they do that anyway to me and I'm sure they'll get used to it in a while"

"Yes" Dumbledore said thoughtfully "Well then it seems that I will just have to warn the professors about this arrangement"

"Thank you professor"

"You are most welcome Harry"

"May I be excused?" Harry asked unsure

"There is something else I needed to talk to you about. Do you remember this summer when I told you that you were the heir to Gryffindor?"

"Yeah" Harry said suddenly feeling nervous. Why was Dumbledore bringing that up again? He had thought that he had forgotten about that, but he supposed he should have known better. Dumbledore never forgot anything.

"Well you and I never got that much time to talk about my theory. I wanted to give you a small break over the summer to relax but now that school is back in session, I think we should look better into it.

Harry had to bite back a groan. He had to figure away out of this, there was no way he would have time for classes, being the team captain, manage the DA, take lessons with Angel and the elves and follow some false theory.

"Er, I'm not so sure that is a good idea professor"

"Why is that Harry. There are stories that claim that there was a curse on the two founders and it may have carried on"

"I don't think so sir" Harry said once again as he thought fast to find an excuse, "I mean when the prophecy was made there were three heirs, you, my father and me. And technically I didn't even count as I wasn't born"

Dumbledore thought about that for a minute before replying "But you two are the last heirs. I think it might be worth to look into Harry. You have nothing to loose"

Harry was unable to hold back the snort "Sir do you have any idea what I have going on right now? I have classes, I'm the new captain, I have training with the elves, and extra lessons with Angel. Not to mention that all of the old DA members are all haunting me up to start the club again" Harry said as he sighed.

He hadn't exactly planned on telling Dumbledore this way that he was reopening the club, but otherwise he probably would have avoided the topic until he got into some serious trouble.

"I understand that this will be a very busy year but this is necessary if it will help the defeat of Tom. You do understand that?" 

"What if you are wrong? Then we have wasted valuable time"

"Then at least we have ruled out a possibility"

Harry sighed, this was going to be hard but it seemed that he would just have to tell his headmaster that is wasn't possible his theory could be right.

"Headmaster I must disagree. I don't think your theory is right. I admit I have no idea either what my supposed power to defeat Riddle is, but I strongly believe it is not what you think" Harry said firmly

"Why is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked, curiosity plainly seen in his eyes.

Harry sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot more these days. He finally looked Dumbledore directly in the eyes and said as if it were the obvious thing in the world, "Why because Tom isn't the last heir of Slytherin"

This didn't seem to be the answer the two professors wanted to hear. 

But then surprisingly Snape spoke up, "so it is true"

Both Harry and Dumbledore looked at Snape with raised eyebrow and Snape even blushed a little before elaborating "It's just there have been rumors going on with the death eaters that the reason the dark lord has been in such foul mood lately and not spending his time planning attacks is because apparently he didn't receive all his heritage from the bank. That made some of the death eater come up with the conclusion that perhaps there was another Dark Lord out there biding his time."

"This is not good. With two dark lords together… Dumbledore trailed off so Harry decided to speak up,

"Sir, why is it necessarily a bad thing? I mean, perhaps the other heir isn't even evil. No one says there is a rule that says that if you are this persons heir you must be evil or good"

"That is true" Dumbledore said "Perhaps there is still hope. But please tell me Harry. How did you know this?"

Harry cursed in his head. How was he going to explain that one? But thankfully Dumbledore continued,

"I understand that we don't exactly meet eye to eye at this time but we must put our differences aside for now and focus what lies ahead. We have to learn to share our information and work together. And then I mean both ways. That is why I'm offering you to join the Order Harry. You have proven worthy of it so many times. I must however warn you that this invitation only allows you to sit at meetings. Missions will wait until you are of age"

"Thank you professor. But if this is just a guilty gift then…

"It is not Harry. I have simply seen that it is the right thing to do. But before you ask then you should know that this applies only to you, not your friends. And we will need to find a way for the elves to be there and be sure that the information doesn't leak"

"They are bound to secrecy" Harry said quickly

"Good, good. You will be summoned when the next meeting will be held. But in the meantime there is one more thing. I believe we will need every advantage we'll get so I spoke to professor McGonagall and she has agreed to train you to become an Animagi"

Harry's eyes widened a bit. Angel said she would teach them also but it would probably help if McGonagall would do it instead "Thank you professor. But what about my friends? I can't do it unless they would do it as well. It's just not fair otherwise, and besides, they have already made it perfectly clear to me that when the time comes they will come to battle with me. That's why they are included in the training up to a point" Harry said scowling

"Have you spoken with them Harry?"

"I have" Harry said sighing "They know they could die, they say that they would rather die helping me and live not helping me"

"Very well. Now I believe I will have to speak with your professor again so you may rejoin your classes now. I believe it is lunch time"

"Yes. Thank you professor" Harry said nodding to his professor and then he left thinking about lot of things he needed to explain to his friends.

How on earth was he going to make it through the week like this? He had tryouts in three days, and he still had to find away to resort the DA.

Harry sighed as he sat down with his friends

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked

"The headmaster is going to talk to the other professors so they will be able to stay in class" Harry said tiredly "But I have some things to tell you. He mentioned his theory again" Harry explained. Draco had been informed of everything so he also knew what they were talking about. "Well he wanted to go into it further. Me being busy as I am of course couldn't afford that so I had to figure out something to say. At first I just told him I thought it wasn't true but he really wanted to know why so I said it was because he wasn't the last heir. That freaked him out you know. Anyway, he said something about how we had to work to gather to get rid of Riddle even if we didn't exactly see eye to eye at the moment. So he invited me into the order-

"WHAT?" They all yelled

" Only to the meetings. Not to missions. The thing is that you can't come"

"That's ok Harry" Mione reassured

"Are you sure?" When they all nodded he continued, "Alright but there is more. Now we all have Animagi training with Mcgonagall and the headmaster and Snape know about the king and all that." 

"Harry?" Ron asked

"Yeah" 

"How are you going to survive the week?"

"By taking minute by minute" Harry said standing up getting ready for the next class

The four friends sat at the front row in the defense class waiting for the professor to show up. They didn't have to wait long for the professor walked in the minute the bell rang.

The professor was medium height, was rather well build, had blond hair and hazel brown eyes.

He stalked right to his desk and hastily called out the names, before looking over the class with a stern gaze.

"As of what I understand most of you are fairly long behind, with only having one fairly decent professor in your third year of all the five ones you've been here" The professor stopped as to dare them to object and Harry didn't disappoint him, since he was first and the only one to raise their hand.

"Mr. Potter? Do you not agree with what I just said?" The professor asked without interest

"Partly I do. I think that both professor Quarrel and Lockhart were not qualified, since one was a fraud and the other was well also a fraud but didn't teach us a damn thing except to avoid vampires. And I do also think that professor Lupin was extremely good professor-

"But?" The professor asked impatient

"But I think Professor Moody was better, or well the one imposing Moody anyhow" Harry said simply

The professor seemed to be gaining interest now, as well as the class who was now looking at Harry in surprise.

"Why do you say that Mr. Potter? Wasn't he just working here to kill you?"

"Well yeah but he still taught us a lot of useful stuff. I mean with out him teaching us how to break the imperio curse, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself against Voldemort. I mean, even if he was a death eater and was trying to kill me off he still taught us all we needed to know. So I'd say as a professor he got an 10, but as a person he got a 0"

"Good answer Potter" The professor said smiling. But as I was saying, even if you had two good professors you are still far behind, especially with that last one who from what I gather didn't even teach right?" 

A Rawenclaw boy who Harry didn't know raised a hand,

"Yes Mr. Jensen"

"She didn't. She had us read one chapter in class in this useless book all year. I got a terrible grade on my OWL's because of her"

"You are not the only one. Almost everyone failed or got an A this year, Owl's or no Owl's. Everyone except a certain group of people who got O's or E's, which leads me to believe that some of you had a study group, even though it was illegal"

Before anyone could do anything Ernie spoke up, "We didn't have a study group sir. Harry thought us all we needed to know"

The professor looked at Harry with interest, "Did he now? Why did you do that Mr. Potter?"

"Well, it was Mione's idea really" Harry said in defense

"Very well, but back to the matter of hand, you are all far behind especially when it comes to dueling and new curses. Now all of you please open your book at page thirty three and read to fifty five, then we will have a little quiz test"

The rest of the class went by in a haze and soon they were on their way to Mcgonagall.

"That was a nice change" Hermione commented, "He really seemed to know what he was talking about"

"Yeah, I guess he was ok, but he hasn't earned my trust yet"

"No surprise there Harry" Draco commented dryly

"Very funny. So Draco how was the night with the Slytherins?"

"It was… different. They just glared at me until I had enough and went to bed. When I woke up someone had tried to enter my trunk. Thank god for my father being as paranoid as he is by giving me a high security trunk"

"Did you report it?"

"Nah. I don't think uncle- I mean professor Snape is that fond of me anymore" Draco said shrugging as they took their seats,

Harry seemed to sense that this wasn't something Draco wanted to talk about so he changed the subject, "So he really is your uncle then? I just thought you said that. I mean your mom is a Black" Harry stated

"Yeah she is. But my grandmother from my father's side was a Snape. Professor Snape is her second child I think. So Snape is my dad's brother"

"Why does she keep the Snape name then?"

"My grandfather was caught for death eater activity and was send to Azkaban and my grandmother not wanting that kind of attention changed her maiden name again"

"Ohh" Harry just said as professor Mcgonagall entered.

That class went mostly by reviewing what they had learned previously and was over soon.

"Potter, please stay behind" The professor yelled,

"What is it professor?" Harry asked as he and his friends approached the desk when everyone else had left,

"I just wanted to remind you that the tryouts are tomorrow between three and five"

"Oh we should be fine professor. The twins agreed to take the beater position until they leave so we only need two new chasers for now. And I'm thinking about letting the team assign backup team"

"Good, good. Just be sure to keep an eye out for someone to take over for Fred and George when the time comes. But there is one other thing. The headmaster talked to me before and you and your friends are required to be here at seven pm tomorrow night"

"Yes professor" Harry said before leaving for dinner.

On their way they however Hermione stopped them, "Where's Draco?" She asked

"He was here just a minute ago" Ron said confused

"Shh" Harry said, "Listen"

"We want answers traitor" The voice of Nott reached them

Then there was some mumbling and a scream.

Harry felt something radiant coming from a part of his necklace

"It's Draco" He whispered, and the others slowly crept forwards,

"I'm not going to tell you anything you asshole. It's called loyalty something you don't know" Draco spat,

"Don't you preach me about loyalty you traitor. You know nothing and you shall pay dearly for your mistake in judgement" The

teens heard Nott say again as they reached the corner and saw about ten Slytherins surrounding Draco who was being held by his old body guards,

"Now tell us what we need to know and we will kill you ourselves peacefully or we'll bring you to the dark lord and he'll not be as kind"

"Screw you" Draco spat as some seventh year kicked him in the stomach, 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Harry said coldly

"Piss off Potter. This doesn't concern you" Someone said,

"The hell it doesn't. Now let go of my brother over there and piss off"

The Slytherins looked at each other in confusion,

"What are you talking about you dunderhead, you don't have a brother, 

"Maybe not in blood, but I have quite the few in my mind, and Dray over there is one of them so let him go"

Nott raised his wand against Harry but before they could do anything the two elves had taken action. They raised theirs bows at them without a word,

"As you can see Nott dearest" Ginny mocked, "I wouldn't try anything rash"

Nott seemed to be thinking about what to do before finally leaving with the other Slytherins, "You can't protect him forever Potter" He spat before he disappeared over the corner.

The teens ran over to their fallen friend and helped him up and started practically carrying him back to the hospital wing when suddenly Harry changed directions.

"Harry, what are you doing? Dray needs to get to the hospital wing" Ron said confused,

"I know, but I think we should head up to the headmasters office first" Harry said with out stopping.

Soon they arrived and Harry said the password and up they went.

Harry didn't even bother to knock, but he just waltzed right in there and started pacing the floor upset,

"Headmaster we have to talk"

"Yes I agree. But I don't think now is the right time Harry" Dumbledore said kindly,

"Not about us" Harry said annoyed, throwing his hands in the air

"What about then? What is bothering you Harry"

"It's the damn Slytherins that's what. Those stupid, mini death eaters suck ups… Harry kept muttering, before he was interrupted by a silky voice,

"I would have thought you would have reconsidered your opinion since you befriended young Mr. Malfoy, apparently I was wrong"

Harry jumped in surprise, he hadn't noticed Snape or Mcgonagall were in the room.

"No, I don't think of all Slytherins evil, but those little death eaters… Harry kept muttering not so nice words about them while the adults looked on with wide eyes,

"I mean look what they did to Draco" Harry finally exclaimed,

The adults looked behind Harry and for the first time noticed Ron and Hermione holding up Draco who although was looking better than before still had a large black eye, split lip and couldn't stand on his own.

"Which brings me to why I'm here instead of the hospital wing. He needs to be resorted to a new house, away from those… before Harry could start again on the Slytherins Snape interrupted,

"You mean to tell me that my Slytherins did that?"

"Yes" Harry snapped

"I'm sure you must have misunderstood, right Draco?"

Draco only shrugged and Harry glared at the blond,

"What's the matter with you? You can't be defending them can you? Hell Draco you can't deny it we all saw it"

"You saw Slytherins assault Mr. Malfoy?" The headmaster asked as he threw some floo powder in the fire and called for the medi witch. 

"Yes. We were walking to the great hall when Hermione saw that Draco wasn't with us anymore and then we heard voices, threatening someone" Harry stopped as Poppy entered the office and began to treat Draco, "And we recognized the voice to Nott. We decided to check it out" Harry said, not mentioning about his necklace, "when we turned around the corner we saw about ten Slytherins around Draco and Crabbe and Goyle who were holding him while some of the seventh years were beating him"

"Although this is a serious event I doubt that resorting is necessary. I'll talk to them and it won't happen again" Snape said

"Yes it will. God damn it, they said that if he would tell them something they would kill him the easy way themselves or otherwise hand him over to Voldemort, and when we showed up they were going to curse us. If hadn't been for Freddy and Em, then I don't know what would have happened, and they said that they would get him when we weren't around"

"So you want him transferred to Gyrffindor?" Snape sneered

"No I just don't want him getting killed in Slytherin" Harry growled back,

"Harry, Severus that is enough. I'm afraid there is little I can do to punish these attackers unless you give us proof. But the physical state of Mr. Malfoy tells me he is not safe with his house so I will grant your wish. He'll be resorted" Dumbledore said without his famous twinkle present in his eyes. And then it occured to Harry how hard it must have been for someone like his headmaster who loved his students more then anything to watch as they turned against each other like this.

Draco who was now healed stepped up and Dumbledore placed the hat on his head,

"It's been awhile Mr. Malfoy"

"No it hasn't. Only a year"

"For you, but it has been six for me. I see you need to be sorted again. Pity you cannot stay in Slyhterin. True your ambition has almost disappeared, besides your desire to show your new master what you are capable of, but the cunning is still there. A real shame what they have become, the Slytherins I mean then" 

"Tell me about it. Harry was telling us how Slytherin was misunderstood and how he and Gryffindor were still best of friends. He said he was going nuts, that it was enough that he had to listen to Hermione and Ron bicker all the time and then having those two bicker all the time in his head"

"Yes, shame what history has done to the memory of a fine man. Much like you he was, except he didn't want the muggle borns in the school, although for different reasons then most believe. But I do believe we are getting off topic here. Let's see, not Slytherin, you have brains, but not the character to go to Rawnclaw, you have plenty of loyalty yes, an important essence in Gryffindors. But personally, I think Hufflepuff would suit you the best. But on the other hand, even if the bravery isn't there in high amount, you have the courage to stand with your friends and fight your father. Yes I think'lll put you in GRYFFINDOR. Oh and please tell Harry to come visit me sometimes" The hat barely managed to say before Draco pulled the hat off..

"Are you angry uncle Sev?" The young blond asked

Instead of answering he turned to Dumbledore, "How can that be?"

"Well the hat wanted to keep me where I was but since he was unable to do that he was thinking about Hufflepuff, but said that Gryffindor suited me better" Draco explained,

"Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? They are nothing like Slytherin"

"More then you think my boy" The headmaster said, "Harry of course knows what I mean, don't you Harry?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly,

"What to you mean?" Snape asked harshly

"Er, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin" Harry said fidgeting 

Mcgonagall and Snape both looked at Harry in surprise, before Mcgonagall snapped out of it. "Well, to congratulations Mr. Malfoy, and the rest of you please get him settled in. I trust you can handle things from now on. Now I suggest you run along to the kitchens, since dinner was just finishing"

"What?" Harry said alarmed, "Shit we're late. Angel is going to kill us" 

"Harry, you have to eat"

"No, we're late" Harry said hastily, "Thanks professors" and then he ran out of the door to meet Angel.

That night they didn't do that much other than plan what they were going to do.

It had been decided that now they would start learning history of magic and understanding of magic, as well as finding out their special powers and train them, then learn wandless magic and wordless magic, and then go into dark magic as well.  
Angel had decided that even if Harry could walk now, he still had to get used to running and moving a lot so all physical training was postponed, but even so he had to wake up at five every morning and go running and at the end of the month he was supposed to start weight training with his friends.

The elves also decided the same, so for now he was learning the culture, laws, language and magic.

Then Angel did a test on each of them, and it turned out that Hermione had a gift of empathy, while Ginny had potential to become a Metamorphmagus, Draco however had the rare gift, the golden eyes, which was that he could get his eyes to work as a sort of imperio curse, he also had the potential to become a master of the element of Shadows. Harry had the gift to become an elemental over, air, lightning and fire, and potential for water. He also had the gift to speak to snakes of course, and then he had the sight, which was that he could see magic and auras. He was also a natural at Legilimency, which explained why he had learnt it so quickly when   
Angel had taught him. Ron however was unknown. He had some sort of powers, and Angel knew what kind but none of them could actually know. She said it had to happen on it's own.

The next day he was woken up at five and started running around the lake with his friends until it was time to head to the showers and then breakfast.

It was an exhausted black haired boy with a throbbing ache in his back that entered the pitch that morning for try outs.

Not that many people showed up, except for three seventh years, four fifth years and two fourth and third years. And then four sixth years as well. Meaning all the Gryffindor boys were applying as well as Pavarati.

"Good day" Harry said tiredly, "I'm glad to see that so many have decided to try out. Everyone that is trying for the chaser positions please line up, everyone trying out for the back up team please wait for a while" Harry said fast, eager to get this over with.

Unfortunately for him it didn't go that fast. The rest of the day up till dinner went in try outs. In the end though Harry had decided his new players, the chasers were Ginny of course, a fifth year girl who was a friend of Ginny's, Fiona Flemming, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy, the newest Gryffindor member. And then for the back up team, Dean and Seamus were beaters and surprised Harry with their talent, especially together. The keeper was also a surprise and was actually Pavarati, but unfortunally they only had one back up chaser who was a seventh year boy called Marcus. But all in all the team was good.

When Harry headed for dinner he was almost half a sleep and he definitely was not looking forward to the night where he was supposed to have his first lesson as a Animagi.

As soon as they stepped in the hall went silent. Apparently dinner was already started.

Dumbledore stoop up when murmurs started spreading over the hall.

"Students, I have announcement to make" He said serious and somber, "Last night I was requested of a favor, something that has not been asked here since this school was founded and is unheard of except for one case" By now the whole hall was listening, even the Slytherins, "I was asked to resort a student" Chatter broke out at those news but were quickly silent again as Dumbledore spoke up again, "I allowed it, since it had come to my attention that the student in question was simply not safe in his own house. It saddens me to hear this, that fellow students threaten others for their life, but that is what the war does. But since there is little I can do  
now no action against these students will be taken, although they should be careful from now on. Since they will be watched. But onto more happy remarks, I welcome Draco Malfoy to the folds of Gryffindor"

Silence greeted that statement as everyone turned around to watch the blond who was hiding in between the other students.

Dinner dragged on forever but eventually it was time to head down to the transfiguration classroom for their lessons, although the sight that greeted them wasn't what they expected,

"What are you doing here?" Ron slipped out before he could stop himself and Hermione slapped him on his head, "Ow,"

"I am teaching you along with professor Mcgonagall, Weasley" Snape said silkily, "Now will you get your behinds in here so we can get started, I'm a busy man"

Harry resisted the urge to snort but was thankfully saved by Mcgonacall, 

"Now, I've talked to Albus and we decided that you will just skip the first step-

"But that's the most important professor" Hermione interrupted, "that's how we know what to change into. How can we change into something we don't know what is"

"Perhaps if you'd let her finish" Snape snapped and Hermione had the grace to blush

"Yes as I was saying, you will not be performing the first part, since usually it can take up to years to accomplish that. Not many have the patience to do that. So instead of having you mediate for god knows how long, you will be using this" The professor said revealing a beautiful mirror and Hermione gasped as the others just looked on in confusion,

"That's the mirror of- Hermione started but was interrupted by Snape who said,

"That is a mirror that Dumbledore lend you that allows you to see your forms. Now get started" He sneered

Hermione jumped before the mirror before anyone else had the chance to do anything.

A small gasp escaped her lips but she looked away smiling widly, 

"Well, what's the form?" Snape snapped impatient

"A horse" She said,

"Horse?" Snape repeated harshly

Hermione blushed slightly, "Yes, a black large beautiful race horse" 

Snape muttered something under his breath, but ushered them to continue. Ron was next to step forward and he looked very confused,

"Well?" Snape spat and Mcgonagall glared at him,

"I'm a bird" Ron said in shock, "A small bird, with a sharp but small beak, and his eyes were very…. Calculating somehow "

"How long were the wings?" Snape asked interested,

"Not that long. Just few inches but still not too short. But the bird itself was very small"

"Hmm, you play chess don't you?"

"Yes" Ron asked confused at the question,

"Yes, I believe that was the forest bird. Lives in large forests and is know by most as the strategy bird"

"Oh" Ron said as Ginny stepped in front of the mirror and gasped,

"Oh for the love of… Snape started but was silenced by a look from Mcgonagall who asked kindly, "What is it Ginny?"

"A dragon" She said quietly without looking away, "A small one, but still a dragon. It's red, has about two inches horns, and is breathing fire"

"Ahh" Mcgonagall said smiling slightly, and then Draco spoke up, "I though you couldn't be a magical animal"

"You can but it's not that common, that's all. Not many have the magical strength and most who do don't have the persona. But Ginny's dragon I think is a baby dragon which means that it's not entirely magical. Her skin is strong but not as strong as of normal dragons.  
Her blood for an example is not magical. Perhaps has a little healing power, there is no way of knowing until she transforms. And her ability to breath fire only exists when she is feeling strong emotions"

Ginny smiled widely and stepped away for Draco who also gasped as he saw his image,

"And?" Mcgonagall asked when Draco didn't say anything. "I'm a squirrel"

"Good. Now it's only Potter. Get a move on. I'm busy" Snape spat

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked in the mirror and his eyes went wide and when Mcgonagall asked him what it was he looked at her with out a word and then looked back at the mirror and fainted.

"Perhaps I should fetch the headmaster" Snape said dryly as Mcgonagall woke Harry up.

Five minutes later the Headmaster appeared in the room and saw Harry staring at the mirror with anger, sadness and bitterness in his eyes. 

"Harry my boy, care to tell us what your animal is?" He asked softly, 

Harry didn't say anything, only continued to glare at the mirror,

The headmaster looked at the other people in the room and asked if they knew anything, but they didn't although Hermione said she thought it was a magical animal.

"Harry, you are a powerful wizard, you must have been expecting something like that"

Harry finally looked away from the mirror and said, "I did. Angel said something like that could happen, but I wasn't exactly expecting a huge white lion with golden wings and god knows what- Harry ignored the gasps that came from the adults and continued, "And I was defiantly not expecting a black unicorn with silver wings when I looked in it for the second time and to top that off, there was a pink elephant when I looked in it for the third time"

Dumbledore sighed, "So you are guardian lion. I suppose that I shouldn't be so surprised. The first animal you saw guards the forest in the Bermuda triangle. It is nearly extinct and not many have the privilege to see one with out dying a horrible death. It guards what ever it is he is supposed to, and does it with his life. Not an animal to be messed with and yes it is slightly magical. The second one" At this the headmaster lost all his twinkle, "Is what is called the lost Unicorn. Only three have been recorded over the last hundred years. Now all unicorns are born the same, but when one gets tainted with darkness it goes black"

"You mean I'm evil?" Harry asked hurt

"Not at all my boy. As you know unicorns are pure beings, they handle human touch badly because humans are so corrupt. Black unicorns are unicorns that… how shall I put this, experienced death, or sadness that takes their innocence away. But I'm afraid the third one stumps me. Never have I heard of an pink elephant"

"Perhaps we can help there" One of the elves said, "It is an elven animal. Has abnormal strength, and is often used to help build in our world. But it is hard to gain their trust but when you do they stick with you through thick and thin but if you break it there is no going back"

Harry sighed, "Great, not only am I one magical animal, but three one of which a elfin animal"

Snape sneered and spat, "I always knew you were a brat, but would anyone ever listen to me. No. Can't even be thankful for your forms, even if this has never been heard of. Not even Merlin had three magical forms"

Harry only looked more sad and even a bit betrayed at that and just bid quickly and quietly good night and left with his elves while the other four angry teenagers glared at the potion master,

"Why the hell did you have to do that?" Ron asked

"What? He was being a brat"

"I think that my brother was meaning why the hell did you have to tell him that not even Merlin had that kind of forms? Like he wasn't upset enough. And no he was not being a brat. If you had looked at him you would see the anger, sadness and even the underlying bitterness and betrayal. You know why? Because he hates to be this great. He hates to better then everyone else. He hates the fact that he'll never ever get the only thing he'll always want, and what everyone else always ignore. Family, love and normality and you had to go and bloody tell him that he was better then Merlin. Urgh you idiot" Ginny ranted at the professor,

"And what is the matter with you treating him like that? He had done nothing to you. You should even be thankful. He never even mentioned your little talk or what you talked about. Never. And you re pay him like this. You are pitiful" Hermione even said before storming out only leaving Draco slightly behind who stared at his uncle with disappointment.

"You know you should listen to them. You could learn many things, I know I did and I'm not sorry for it"

"Draco, please inform them to be here at Wednesday evening at eight were the training will begin" Dumbledore said as he watched his potion master storm out of the classroom.

The next few days turned into a blur at the haste they were going in. 

It was waking up, running, showering, breakfast, either homework or classes, lunch, classes, Quidditch or homework, dinner and extra classes with Angel, the elves and Mcgonagal, and finally time to sleep at three in the morning.

That is how Harry's first week at school went by.

Then on the second week his egg finally hatched, which allowed him to sort the new DA members.

At the third day after his egg hatched his new small, wrinkled, ugly bird had turned into a large white and golden beautiful phoenix which Harry had named Von, which was elvish for hope.

In every spare moment Harry had had over the last week and a half he had listed possible members for the new DA. He would be holding the first meeting that Saturday night.

Saturday arrived quickly for the exhausted teen and he watched amused as the school owls arrived to every possible member giving them a note that burst to flames as soon as they were read.

The day went by quickly and soon Harry was standing in the room of requirement with his friends waiting for the others too show. First were the old DA members.

"Hey Harry" Dean said as he sat down, "I was wondering when we would be starting again. So what will we be learning today?" 

"There are more coming" Harry said

"But we're all here, except the old seventh years" Cho said

"Yes that is true, but I've invited more members. All will be explained soon" Harry said softly as the door opened again and a group of five entered the room and soon afterwards the rest piled in. 

"Now I believe that we are almost all here" Harry said but was interrupted as the door opened and Kate Bell and Angelina Johnson entered grinning happily, "Sorry we're later Harry"

"That's ok girls, have a seat. Now as I was saying, and as you can see we are a bit larger then last year"

"Er, Potter, what is the meaning of this? I just got the weird note this morning telling me to come here and that it was urgent. And why are there flying professors here?"

"Oh, we´re not here as professors Mr. Mcfly, but as students" Kate said,

"Welcome" Fred said,

"Too" George said,

"The DA" The both ended,

"You mean the illegal club where evil wizards teach you how to become a death eater?" A fifth year Hufflepuff said scared,

"Rumors" Harry muttered, "No that is not what the DA is, or I should say was. The DA was founded last year by myself with the help of my friend here Hermione Granger as some of you may know."

"Why?" A fourth year Slytherin asked

"To learn how to defend yourselves against the upcoming dark. As most of you know I told the world that Voldemort had indeed returned after the events of the tournament but the world choose to ignore. When that foul woman refused to teach us we took action and taught ourselves. We became Dumbledore's Army"

"So you're the exception" A fifth year girl asked

"Exception?" Ron questioned,

"Well professor Doodle said that everyone had failed on their practical tests this year with the exception of a small study group"

"That is us yes" Harry said smiling. "Now as I can see that you are all wondering what you are doing here, especially you new ones is because over the summer and the first week of school old members have been asking me to restart the DA. At first I wasn't going too, since I was busy before hand but then a friend convinced me otherwise"

"A friend?" Cho asked harshly,

"None that you know" Harry retorted rudly, "Sorry, I'm just really tired, I shouldn't have snapped, but you don't know Angel. She appeared in my life only this summer and helped me a lot. Now what you are all doing here is that you are being given the chance of joining the new DA, that includes the old group"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked,

"I mean there is no more DA" Harry said, "Even if I hate to do this it is what has to be done. The new club will not be a club but an army" At the confused stares he was getting Harry sighed and asked, "How many of you know the Order?"

Few raised their hands, "Alright, it is a secret organization against death eaters and Voldemort"

"What has that got to do with us?"

"I have little faith in the Order" Harry started but was interrupted,

"It saved us the last time" A Slytherin sneered,

"No. We almost lost the last time. The Order was slowly being crushed and there was little hope of getting the upper hand. We won out of luck. That is all. Although the Order is the best we've got is not enough. Voldemort has gotten over thousand followers from all over the world, he has beasts we have never seen before and he has so much more. We have a corrupt ministry and the Order. It is war. It is time we take measures to ensure not only our safety but also the schools safety. 

Those who choose to stay will be trained to be proper fighters, we will hold meetings, and gather information. We will be the next Order. We will fight for our world, our schools, our safety. We will give up everything to ensure our goal. This is no longer a game. This is a matter of life and death" Harry said firmly as silence reigned over the group.

"But you have Slytherins here" Roger, said

"That I do. Not all Slytherins are evil. Now those who wish to go can. And I must comment that it is a bad idea to stay if you are not sure that this is what you want. There is no shame walking through that door and believe me if I had a choice I would. 

There is nothing wrong wanting to live your life or finish school. That also takes guts, so if you are not sure then leave"

Out of a group of about seventy students, mostly all Sixth, seventh and fifth years only forty stayed. Almost all of the old DA and few more.

"Good. Now are all of you sure you want to do this?"

They all nodded

"Alright but I won't guarantee that you will be able to join. I will do a test to see who is loyal and who is not. Von" He whispered and with a burst of white flames he phoenix was there and everyone gasped.

"I want you tell me who are allowed to join" Harry whispered and slowly the bird sat on everyone shoulders and gave a response. In the end there were only thirty seven behind.

"Now for starters, I want everyone of you to join us in our running in the mornings. We will meet at half past five in the mornings by the lake and run until it's half past seven. We will meet here at eight every Saturday night. Dismissed" Harry said and everyone filed out until in the end only the two new professors, the twins, Luna, Neville and Harry's knights were left.

"That was different" Angelina commented,

Harry shrugged with pain in his eyes,

"So that was what all the arguments were about?" Fred asked,

"Yeah. What time is it?" Harry asked absently

"Nine" George said

"Good, then I still have time to do my essay for next week"

"Harry" Hermione scolded, "There is plenty of time for that later, you need to rest"

The rest gaped at Hermione, "Were you just telling him off for wanting to do his homework" Kate asked

"Well in case you haven't noticed he's been at it full time since school started, the only time he relaxes is the few hours when he sleeps"

The others nodded slightly, and Harry answered annoyed, "I'm still doing my essay now"

And that is how the days went by. Everyone the same, except sometimes there were practice or DA meetings in between. And Dumbledore had informed Harry that Order meetings were held on Friday evenings.

Soon days turned into weeks and Harry was still at it at non stop and his friend were getting worried, although Ron and Hermione also were busy with their prefects duties. Harry barely slept anymore and at the end of September he had started getting nightmares again.

The DA, or the HS (Hogwarts soldiers) as it was now still met up every morning to run and had started weight training at the beginning of October. Harry was also started training more with the elves and Angel.

It hadn't helped when he had discovered who the new Muggle professor was. His beloved aunt Petunia. Harry only thanked the gods that his cousin was at lest gone to school.

The DA, or the HS (Hogwarts soldiers) as it was now still met up every morning to run and had started weight training at the beginning of October. Harry was also started training more with the elves and Angel.

Halloween finally arrived for the exhausted friends

Well that's it. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I finished my exams the twenties and fourth or something like that, and I did ok. Passed everything except math. Anyways, I haven't been able to find the time to put this up until now though, and I hope it's ok. I didn't have all that much time to work much on it, but at least it's something.

Also I forgot to tell you all last time, that since I don't know Latin, or any kind of Elfish or any other language for that matter I've decided that I'd just have Elfish in Icelandic, so the Elfish I have written and will write later on will not be some made up crap but Icelandic. I'll but translation at the bottom of each chapter also from now on.

And lastly but not least, I know that making Draco exchange house is a bit… boring and well not original and at first I wasn't going to do it, but then I thought the other Slytherins would probably do something really bad if I didn't do something. So I was going to place him in Rawnclaw or Hufflepuff, but I figured it would be better to have all of the knights together.

Anyways, onto the reviews...

Inimene: Don't know if you noticed, but I have a beta now. I've been meaning to re-write the first five-six chapters, but just haven't been able to find the time to do so. Anyways, one day I will. But, that is for another time. Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed the story.

Yuiop: I'm sorry for the very much so late update, but I've been busy in exams, assignments and other things. I posted this as soon as I could, and I know it isn't very good, but it is all I could do in such an short time. Anyways, thank you very much for your review and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story.

Chrissy227: Thanks, and ditto to you. And thanks for the review.

Richard Silsbury: Well, Snape has to keep up a certain front in front of the students because he is a spy. Anyways, I always think he's a jerk... hihi...

As for the elven thing, I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid people might be a bit pissed since I didn't focus to much on that, but I just had no clue on what to write. I have few ideas, and there will perhaps be more about that sometime later. Anyways sorry about the late update, but like I've said before, I've been super busy lately and I just finished my exams few weeks ago. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the chapter. It's a bit of mess but...

Pleione: Thanks, for the noticed, but now I've finally gotten my Beta back. So hopefully there will be a lot of less mistakes. Anyways, thanks for the review….

Cynthia1850: Well I'm glad someone likes my long chapters…. Hehe. There will be some more fighting between Sufi and Harry but I haven't decided if I'm going to make Sufi evil or not. Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter

G3t05t: I am working on fixing that as well as some other common mistakes I sometimes do. But I have my Beta now so it shouldn't happen again either way. Thanks for the review.

clarinetgurl0206: Well first of, I'm sorry about the late update. I've just been extremely busy as of late. And thank you very much for that complement. I hope that you liked this chapter, and the conversation between Dumbledore, Snape and Harry in the beginning. Although I would have liked to work better on this chapter but I just didn't have the time and I really wanted to post something. Anyways, as an answer to your question then, no he won't have to wear the special robes until the Ministry knows, and they have made it official. Harry however is supposed to tell the ministry and make it official as it says in the old laws, but he hasn't because Angel has forbidden it since it could affect his training or ruin some chances they might gain by keeping it a secret. Anyways, thank you very much for the review and I hope you liked the chapter…

Jaina Solo Fel: Wow, that has to been one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten. I think. Anyways, I'm very sorry about the late update, and I'll try to update more often in the near future. The reason couldn't update was because I was in my winter exams, this January and then I've just been very busy after that. And I didn't really mean to end it on a cliff hanger. But erm, I hope this is good enough though. I didn't really have the time to work on it better and I just wanted to post something. Anyways, believe it or not, but you are not the first person to point that out. I'm trying to fix that though, with the grate-great thing I mean, it's just an old habit. I'll be trying to add more detail to the future chapters though, because I kind of agree with you on that. Anyways, thank you very much for your fantastic review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Ruth : Thanks. Harry can walk now. But you are right, when he went to the elf world he wasn't supposed to be able to walk on his own. I think I mentioned that he was using crutches when he came back form the past, but I haven't been mentioning that often. I didn't say anything about that when he visited the elves so I can understand your confusion, and I apologize. Just pretend that he was using them or that he was doing better then expected and was allowed to start walking on his own sooner then expected. Anyways, thanks a lot for the review...

Siriusiswaycool: Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Either way thanks for the review...

Coro: Thank you for that. And I really do enjoy writing the story… well most of the time anyways. And I completely agree with you on Snape. I really, really don't like him. Though it might seem a bit out of character to let Hermione yell at him (For Hermione I mean) But oh well. She changed. Anyway, I will be letting Harry and Snape get in a huge fight sometimes… hopefully. Just for my own pleasure.. hehe… Anyways thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Jadite: You are right. I've been meaning to fix the first chapters for a while now, but I just haven't been able to find the time. I will someday re-write them though. Anyway, thanks for the tip, and for the review.

Smorefan: Thanks. And I'm really, really sorry about the late update. Anyways, there will be more about the "body guards" later. Thanks again.

Crissy Potter: Thanks. I know, Dumbledore is… a special man… here. Anyways thanks again for the review.

Malfoy's Best Friend: You didn't sound rude. I have a beta though; she just couldn't beta the last two chapters. I know I often say grate instead of great, but I know it's supposed to be great though, it's just an old habit. Anyways, thanks for the review.

volleypickle16: Actually the book doesn't come out here until right before Christmas I think. But I'm just going to order it anyway, I like the books more on English. Anyways, thanks and I'm sorry about the late update.

I would also like to give my biggest thanks to: Ice-Pheonix-Tears, fern12, Freaked Wotan, Beth5572, gghaeiurhgiu, Marideth, katesari, Shalaren, Bobboky and orlin for their wonderful reviews.

Once again I'm sorry about the late update.

Love

Cute-kittucat-in-love


	25. The second war begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may regonize from the Harry Potter books...

Chapter 25: The second war begins

Harry and his friends walked silently to the great hall where the feast was about to begin, thinking about the last few months on his way.

Classes were just as boring as ever, although Snape seemed to keep his distance and the DADA teacher seemed nice enough, but Harry was still wary. The man was hiding something, there was just this something about him that he couldn't place.

On the other hand Quidditch was going terrific, and they had won their first match, which had been three weeks ago.

The Gryffindors also seemed to be accepting Draco.

Order meetings were still being held every Friday, but nothing new had happened. Voldemort hadn't been spotted, and Snape had little idea on what was going on other than that Voldemort seemed to be spending a lot of time in his library and he had been sending a lot of death eaters on secret missions, and others to recruit more allies.

Snape had also said that Voldemort himself seemed to have changed somehow. For some weird reasons no one could fathom Tom was actually treating the death eaters better than normal. But if they over stepped their boundaries or failed something huge they were still cursed or killed. Potter seemed to be the only sore subject though.

So with no news of Tommy, Harry had also started his training with the DA much more. And he spent every Wednesday night perfecting his plans, since he had long ago been ready for his transformation. So while he waited for the others to be ready he occupied himself with planning the DA.

Speaking of the DA, it was also going along great. The members who had decided not to join or continue, couldn't talk about it, and the current members were doing well, never missing the morning run or one single meeting.

So far Harry was still just finishing the Patronus and going over the school spells and curses, however he wanted to start them on dueling but thought that his dueling room would fit it much better. The problem was, he wasn't sure if they were allowed to know about the room. He would have to talk to Angel about it.

Training with the elves and Angel had taken a new level, and although he still wasn't on any physical training except running and weight training he was learning a lot about magic and ways to use it.

Angel had started by training their special powers first when they were all together or sometimes just taught them useful spells and ways of dueling.

However when Harry had private lessons with her, he learnt about theory behind magic, although his friends were sometimes allowed to join that, but he also learned wand less magic, and he was progressing fine in that, though he still had a long way to go. He was also learning old rituals, and old magic. Angel had given Harry about ten books and told him to study them well.

They were all his books of course, from his library in his rooms but he still did everything she said.

One of the books had been about the rules and power, Lords, and knights, and mages and such held. One had been about teaching him proper manners and such, while another had been about the laws, both modern and not quite so modern. The rest of the books had been on shields, counter curses, jinx and charms, or defensive magic.

There was one tome though that Harry hadn't looked at yet. Even if he was learning that there was no good and evil magic, only the choices people make with it, and he was learning how to perform "the dark art" He still was unnerved by the book. It was a large coal black book, with barely noticeable script on the cover as it was also black. It looked to be thousands years old at least and it radiated dark magic.

Angel had also been acting a bit out of character, avoiding Harry when he wasn't in lessons and such.

The elves also had completely different ways with their magic and ways, as well. And Harry had a small problem understanding that while wizards like himself all had a magical core, and drew their magic from it to be able to perform magic, elves didn't have one. Or well they did, but it was different somehow, they couldn't draw magic from theirs, instead they drew magic from the air around them.

Although it didn't require a wand, only a lot of concentration, it wasn't as powerful as your own magic in your own core. Of course the more powerful elf you are the more magic you can channel through you, but there were few who could win a magical duel with a real duelist.

Their specialty was however their combat and figure. They had the gift to walk without sound, or be so light on their feet that they could walk on snow, and some even on water or fire. Only two elves had been recorded to have been able to walk on air.

Elves also moved in amazing speed, and had their special, sword, dagger, archery and hand-to-hand combat methods, totally different from all human ways.

Their inner magic however gave them the gift to see auras. As well as their sharp eyes most had some sort of mind gift.

So in short the last two months for Harry had been super busy. He'd even been so busy that the Halloween feast was the first dinner he had eaten relaxed in entire time there.

He slowly looked around, for the first time that year looking at his surroundings. The hall seemed fuller then normal and Harry looked at

Hermione in confusion,

"Mione, are there more people this year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before answering, "Yes Harry. There were half the normal count of first years this year. Honestly, it's been two months since school started. Have you even gotten one proper good night sleep?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. He had hardly been getting any sleep, that was true, but he was hoping that Angel would allow him to have his Wednesdays off even after tonight which he could use to catch up on some proper sleep.

Dinner went away quickly and soon the five some were standing in McGonagalls office.

"Hello children" Minerva greeted cheerily,

"Hello Minerva" They all chorused. She had insisted they called her that after some time of training but Snape was as much of a git in training as always.

"Sit down" Snape snapped and Minerva pursed her lips together in disapproval,

"Now children" She said soothingly, just go through what we practiced. We'll meditate for thirty minutes, before Harry starts with his first form, then Ron, then Hermione, then Harry again, before Ginny and Draco start and then ending on Harry. Although Harry, since all of your animals are magical, you might be magically drained, so do be careful"

They all meditated and then Harry stepped into the warded area in the office sitting down and starting concentrate. After few minutes he felt a small tingling start. It increased slowly and then there was a flash.

He looked around, confused. Where was he? Who were the strangers looking at him like that? What was going on?

He looked into a mirror and was startled to see his dog sized pink form. He was muscular, he could tell. But he was alarmed. He felt this urge to trust the humans looking at him but he wasn't used to trusting so much so he ignored his gut feeling.

Then it was like he just snapped. And he looked up and grinned mentally.

The children and the two professors watched in awe as Harry started glowing before there was a pink flash and then there was a small elephant. It couldn't have been bigger then most average sized dogs, and he was pink. Very cute too.

He had a black hairs standing out of his head, and his tail also had black bushy hair in the end.

They watched the elephant walk around looking in every corner and eyeing them alarmed. Then there was something clicked, and his previously black eyes turned vibrant green with only small black, barley barely noticeable ring around his eyes.

He seemed to be trying to grin, although his teeth, which were standing out like on normal elephants only seemed to be falling out.

In another pink flash Harry Potter stood, panting and sweat on his forehead. He grinned though and stepped out.

Nervously Ron stepped forward. After about ten minutes, he started glowing as well and after about few more moments there was a blue flash and then a small bluish green bird crashed to the ground. He had a orange beak, and his black, green eyes looked at the group with calculating eyes, yet he seemed to be a bit lost. He looked at his wings and trilled.

His lower body was royal blue but became lighter as it moved above, until it was sort of a mingle of blue and green. His wings were blue below but mixed above. His tail was a ruffle of blue and green feathers.

After he walked around for ten minutes or so he seemed to snap and turn back into Ron. Fifteen minutes later he was Ron again, and Hermione walked nervously in the warded area. It took her about ten minutes before she started to glow but when she did it wasn't long until her flash came. And instead of the nervous girl a horse was instead.

The others seemed a bit surprised. Hermione had never wanted to explain her form other then saying it was a simple horse.

Although there was nothing magical about it, it looked absolutely stunning. Her muscular tall body shining in black. It stood tall and proud, with eyes that shone with intelligence. Her face though was pure white, with golden strands in it. Her eyes were dark brown and she tried to jump at the people in the room but the wards held her in place.

After twenty minutes she seemed to come back to her and her eyes turned back to the same honey brown eyes. The horse concentrated and again she turned into Hermione smiling widely although she looked as she was about to faint,

Harry stepped back in the warded room now trying to change into the unicorn, as he was going to wait with the lion until last since according to the books and all they had learnt it was his most powerful animal.

He closed his eyes and started concentrated. He must have been meditating for an half an hour until something finally seemed to be happening. He started glowing, even more so then first time and after five minutes of that there was a black flash.

And there in all it's might was standing the utmost beautiful thing a person could see although at the same time it seemed so sad. It seemed to radiant from an aura of sadness and purity.

The children, elves and professors watched fascinated as the silver eyes o the unicorn watched them curiously, although it seemed to stiffen at their looks.

Harry's unicorn form was very beautiful, He, like Mione's horse was pure black. It was slightly smaller then Hermione's large horse but still it stood tall and head held up high, as if he was a god like creature.

What even made him more to look at was the silver hair and face he had, that seemed to shine and glimmer. Then if course there were the large wings that stood out from his back that also  
seemed to glow silver, just like the eyes. It was as if the wings were made of silver water, by the way they looked like.

It only took Harry ten minutes to snap out of his unicorns thoughts and it's eyes slowly turned from silver to his normal vibrant green eyes, although if you looked closely you could still see the black ring around them from his earlier transformation, and now there was a bit on a silver tint in them as well. He changed back and almost fell over from exhaustion.

The others helped him over to a chair before Draco took his stance and took a deep breath.

It didn't take long until he started glowing as well, only three four minutes, and quickly there was a brown flash and a stealthy looking

squirrel was standing in front of the others.

It's fur looked soft and comfy, and was light brown but had dark brown spots in between. He also had dark brown eyes. He squealed, showing perfectly white teeth.

He did it again before his eyes turned gray and it wasn't long until he turned back.

"Congratulations Draco" Snape said, without his usual sneer,

"Thanks un- I mean professor Snape"

"Yeah, congrats mate. You were the fasted of the lot of us" Harry said as the others nodded, but Ginny huffed and said that she still had a go so they shouldn't be to sure about that.

It took Ginny about seven minutes before she changed into a red baby dragon.

She was scarlet red, and her scales a bit darker. She had cute yellow eyes, and her noise flared a small puffs of smoke were seen.

She also had small horns, both slightly yellowish, and her claws sharp and silver.

Ten minutes later the proud Weaslett had turned back and it was time for Harry's last one. He still looked weary and McGonagall looked a bit worried,

"You can do this later Harry. Maybe it would be for the better. I know you seem to be getting a bit more powerful but this requires a lot of energy"

Harry almost snorted. He was gaining a lot of power and that fast. Ever since his birthday he had felt it. He felt it every day, and he knew he was getting even more powerful but thankfully Angel and the elves were teaching him how to control it. The voices in his head also seemed to help him when he was getting out of control.

"I can do it professor" Harry said firmly.

It took him much longer this time which concerned the others.

But finally after about forty minutes he started glowing, and finally the others had to look away. There was a pure white flash and the glowing stopped.

Harry had been joking when he said his lion form seemed to large. It was huge.

It was pure white, like the unicorns in the forest, but it had golden wings that seemed to be on fire. His sharp and dangerous claws were also gold, and the end of his tail was gold as well. And even if his wings were amazing his eyes were just… unearthly.

They were piercing gold, and glowed with power and suspicion. They send shivers down their spines when the animal glowed softly, and they watched in awe as they felt the powerful aura of protection fill the room.

The lion growled again, this time louder and then he launched at the people, but the wards flashed and threw him back, where he growled angrily and tried again. The wards flashed again and this time the lion roared an angry and confused roar.

McGonagall as well as Snape and the elves looked worried,

"The wards are breaking, I'm not sure how he will react if we try and strengthen them" She explained to the children,

"Surely Harry would never hurt us" Ginny said in disbelief,

"He is not himself, he is still in the mind of the lion. If he believes that he is protecting his charge or what ever it is that he is supposed

to be protecting none of us are safe"

"But he isn't protecting anything? He's only trying to protect us right?"

"I think he doesn't even know. Which makes him confused and I think he is pointing it on us since we are the only ones here" Snape

said rather calmly in spite of the situation.

The door opened and Dumbledore and Remus walked in and looked around.

Spotting the lion making another crash at the wards, which flashed off and on three times.

They were falling and when they did, poor them.

The lion however seemed distracted by the new arrivals and didn't attack the wards again right away.

The elves seeing this held their hands out and instantly a golden light flew out of their hands and strengthen the wards, but only by a

notch.

This seemed to anger the beast as he made himself ready for another launch.

Dumbledore crossed the room fast as the wards flashed again,

"What is going on?"

"It's Harry, the animal is taking control sir. Everything went fine with the first two, but he was still tired so I suspect he doesn't have the strength to pull his mind together"

"I see"

The lion charged again this time with a mighty roar and then flew at the wards with all its might and the wards Flashed before crashing.

"Shit" Ron said

The lion swiftly walked over to them, sniffing everything in it's way and begun circling them.

"Why isn't he killing us?" Draco asked,

"He is planning first"

The lion suddenly stopped in front of Snape who looked very uncomfortable and a bit lost, as what to do.

The lion made it's way to attack but when Ginny saw she stepped forward, "Don't even try it Potter"

The lion grumbled, and pushed her away, before charging at Snape again. Ginny again took place in front of it.

"Over my dead body" She hissed, and the others took stance around her.

The lion seemed to be about to just charge her and jumped but then he halted in mid jump and then fell to ground in a heap,

His lion seemed to shrink and then Harry lay there and seemed to be exhausted before finally dragging himself off the ground, where he plastered a sheepish grin on his face,

"Sorry about that. I think I was more tired then I thought. So how bout we head to bed, we have an early start tomorrow"

"Harry. I think you should just sleep in tomorrow" Ron said slowly. It was clear that he was exhausted, you could see it in his now, green eyes with black ring and gold and silver tints.

"No, and it's not open for discussion. Now I'm rather tired and am going to bed. Thank you for stopping me by the way" He said sharply before starting to walk away only to be griped by Ron and Draco when he almost lost his balance.

"Perhaps we should escort you then" Ginny said amused

As they were about to leave Angel all of the sudden appeared before them holding a panting Tonks shocking the adults,

"You can't apparate within the walls of Hogwarts" Snape yelled,

"I didn't apparate" Angel said although unlike usually she wasn't wearing a smile but a grim face.

"What happened?" Harry asked right away, getting the words out of him,

Angel looked at him a bit concerned but before she could comment on his looks Tonks spoke, still breathing hard as she had run all the way from Hogsmade to Hogswarts,

"Attack" She gasped, "Pope…. Dead…. School…. Fire….. headmaster…. Death eaters….. you know who" She managed to say

"Calm down Tonks" McGonagall said very worried about the words, and explain it to us properly.

Tonks took few breaths and spoke, "There was an attack"

"Where?" Harry asked now a lot less tired

"Rome" Tonks said…. "Well sort of"

"How do you know about it?" Ron asked,

"The alarms went off"

"But why do you have wards somewhere in Rome?" Ron asked again, not understanding that these weren't the right questions,

"Because, every ministry has alarms for every school"

"You said something about pope? And fire, I don't understand" Harry said,

"The Vatican has been attacked, and the pope was murdered by you-know-who himself. The school was also attacked. From what I understand then almost the whole Vatican with almost everything and everyone in it was blown up. The headmaster of the school was also blown up, as well as half of the school and staff. Aurours from England, France and Italy are battling the death eaters, but you know-who left the area after…. She trailed off looking at Harry worried,

"What?" McGonagall asked,

"After he wrote his message" She said softly,

"What did it say?" Harry asked,

"It was for you, I'm afraid, it said: This was a special gift for you Potter, and it's only the beginning. You're next Potter, you can't hide forever. Be prepared and something else I didn't see"

"I see" Harry said stonily, "Go ahead and call the order or everyone you can get then woman. Me and the guys will wait in the headmasters office in the meantime"

When the adults looked at him surprised he explained, "I am aware that I would only be wasting valuable time trying to come along. And besides, I am neither ready nor fit to fight anyone. Especially now"

The teens, Angel and the elves walked quietly to the headmasters office while the others went to the battle field.

They didn't have to wait very long until the others showed up and the battle was finished, only two hours or so.

The door opened and the headmaster, Snape, McGonagall, Tonks, Kinglsey, Moody and Remus walked in all looking grim.

Most of them halted when they saw the worried teens looking back at them but McGonagall recovered first,

"What are you doing here? Harry, you are in no-

"Just tell us what happened?" Harry interrupted tiredly

"Bu- Snape was about to interrupt but the headmaster nodded and seated himself, looking older then ever before.

"It is best that you hear the fact from me rather then from someone else"

"The Vatican has been reduced to nothing I am afraid"

Ron and Ginny remained little unaffected by this news, but while Hermione seemed to be heartbroken by it. Harry also seemed a bit heartbroken and Draco seemed a bit scared.

"What is this Vatican? I think I've heard of it before but I can't place it"

"It's where the pope lives. You know who that is don't you Ronald?"

The two red head nodded,

"The Vatican, resembles a lot for both the muggle world and the magical world. This is a huge loss for us all"

"Why the wizarding world?" Hermione asked

"Because there are many magical artifacts hidden there. As well as the pope has sometimes been magical himself" Draco said, "The school that is hidden there is also very known, much like Hogwarts. Some of the Wizarding legends have been from there. The story how it was built is also very known among the purebloods"

"That is true" Dumbledore said, "Many of the most dangerous artifacts are hidden there, as well as the most powerful. They have all been destroyed now"

"I wouldn't be too sure of it sir" Draco said, "I've often heard my father talk about the things that are hidden there. He always said he wanted to take what ever was there, so it might be that the attack was mostly to take the items"

"It might be. But then there is the fact that the school-

"What school?" Ginny interrupted

"Hogwarts has always been in the top three schools over the world, alongside with the Egypt school founded by Isis, and the Vatican school. It is hidden beneath the Vatican it self. Only few are able to enter it. Unlike Hogwarts who has about thousand students in the least this school has about four hundred. I'm afraid that more than half of the students and the staff was killed. Including the headmaster who would have been a great asset in the war. Like I said before the pope was also killed"

"How many dead?"

"Nine hundred forty seven dead muggles, Harry and two hundred injured. 200 hundred wizards were killed and three hundred were injured"

"The death eaters?"

"Five hundred dead or captured, but over thousand got away"

"So many?"

"Yes. Voldemort has obviously been recruiting" Dumbledore said,

"The message"? Harry asked exhausted and looking much older then he was, which saddened the other people in the room.

Dumbledore seemed to hesitate, but surprisingly Ron spoke up.

"This was a special gift for you Potter, and it's only the beginning. You're next Potter, you can't hide forever. Be prepared for next time I shan't be so merciful. Surrender and lives shall be spared" Was written in blood, of innocent children across the ruins of the Vatican  
with the mangled body of the pope and headmaster beneath it"

Everyone watched Ron shocked. His voice had been a bit deeper and his eyes seemed unfocused.

He snapped out of it and seemed a bit scared

Then it dawned on Harry. He looked at Angel, "That's his special talent isn't it? He's a seer"

Angel nodded and the others gasped.

Then Harry sobered up and said softly, "It is true then"?

"I'm sorry Harry" Dumbledore said sadly,

"Say it to the hundreds of dead muggles and wizards" Harry snapped

"Harry" Dumbledore said softly, "I'm sorry to have to bring this up but this is unavoidable. I've trusted you for Order information, I've allowed you to sit in meetings with the core of the Order even. I've run by you ideas and I've done as much as I can to respect your ideas. I know you have been lying to me Harry, and it's time you trust me. At least for this"

"I haven't been lying to you sir" Harry said

"You know who the second heir of Slytherin is. I can tell on how you react when we talk about it in meetings. I must know and reproach this person. We cannot afford another enemy Harry"

"It's not that I don't trust you for who it is. But I'm not allowed to inform you on it" He looked at Angel and spoke, "Perhaps he is right Angel, perhaps it is for the best that he knows. It would make things for him so much easier"

Slowly Angel nodded

"I am" Harry whispered,

"Yes Harry, so who is it?" Dumbledore asked

"I- I mean the second heir of Slytherin is…. Well me"

There was silence and then more silence.

"That is not funny Potter. How can you possibly be him? You're… you're Albus Dumbledore's grandchild for Merlins sake, the savior and the hero of the bloody world. Not you-know-who's cousin"

"Well I am, so you'll just have to bloody well deal with the fact that I'm bloody related to a freaking scum bag who is planning to destroy the world"

"How?" someone asked faintly

"My grandmother, you know the one who got raped by the elf, anyway her mother the one who had child with the king, was disowned by her family when she got pregnant after the King. She gave my grandmother up for adoption, as she couldn't take care of her on her own. So she met this man when she traveled, Tom Riddle senior, they had a child she died at childbirth. My great grandmother, Voldemort's mother was the last heir of Slytherin"

"But-But, you're Harry bleeding Potter, the boy who bloody won't die"

"And I'm fucking Slytherins great great great great great grandchild as well. Deal with it" Harry thundered before he stormed out, but was stopped by Hermione,

"Harry, they're just in shock"

"They still shouldn't be such idiots. You think Harry likes the fact that the murderer of his parents, the man who torments his life is his cousin. This changes nothing, he still is Harry, and if you can't see that then sc-

"We of course know that" Minerva said before Ginny could finish, "It was just a bit of a shock. Harry dear, you'll always just be Harry, not you-know-who's cousin or the boy-who-lived, but just simple, albeit powerful Harry"

Harry smiled softly, "Thank you Minerva. I needed that"

"Harry, I need to talk to you before you go to bed" Angel said pale before she vanished.

"How does she do that?" Severus claimed. "She has to have some sort of inhuman blood in her. I mean no one is so sexy and cunning a- Snape stopped talking as he realized what he had said. He blushed, then paled, then turned purple and then blushed again as the others couldn't keep their laughter in. "I –I m-mean, urgh I'm going to bed. Good night" Then he stormed away

After the snickers had died Remus asked to speak to Harry for the moment, so they along with, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Tonks left the other adults.

As it was almost morning, four Am precisely they didn't run into anyone except one. The head boy, a snobby little fellow from Hufflepuff.

He glared at Harry as he saw him, "Potter, what on earth do you think you're doing at this hour. This is a disgrace. I don't care who you are you will not get away with this, you will serve a months worth of detention with… He seemed to think a bit before smirking slightly, "McGonagall and Snape" It was a known fact that McGonagall was very strict to those who were caught out of bed at night, "And you will each loose hundred

"That will not be required Mr. Burnaby was it?" Remus said tiredly

"Professor Lupin" The boy said surprised and a bit unnerved, "Whatever it is that you are doing here sir then I'm afraid that as you are

not a professor anymore you do not have the permission to stalk the halls with students"

"Mr. Burnaby" Remus said annoyed now, "I have permission form the headmaster to talk to my charge and his friends not that it is any of your business"

"I'll need to see that sir"

"I do not have anything to show you"

"Then I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do. As I said Hundred points each, hundred and fifty from Potter as you obviously dragged them along, What are you doing here anyway Lupin?"

Remus growled, "You just ruined the chances for Gryffindor to win the house cup for no reason you idiot. I am escorting them to their rooms, as they were in a meeting with the headmaster himself because a recent attack where Harry was involved and his friends insisted to come along. I'm sure you'll read about it in the papers tomorrow boy, after all they seem especially fond of mass murders and destruction of important things, especially if it involves Voldemort himself, now if you would excuse me boy" He said before dragging the teens away.

"Harry where are we going"

"To my rooms" Harry said still in shock at his outburst

"Your rooms?" Remuis questioned, but didn't receive an answer as Harry stopped in front of a statue.

"Cinderella story" Harry said, and the girls giggled,

"It's not funny, and besides it's a lot better then the other one was" He snapped,

"Isn't Cinderella a muggle fairy tail?" Tonks asked, still not knowing why she was here

"Yes, but who would think of it as my password? Besides the last one was the-boy-who-lived"

"Wouldn't everyone know it?" She asked but then gasped as she saw the room she was in.

"Who? Wow, who owns these rooms? I mean who uses them? Wait, why do you know about them"

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, but answered anyway, "Well, um I and the guys use them and Angel told us about them. The elves stay here as well. You know so they can train me and stuff"

"So they are here?" Tonks asked excited as she was dying to meet one of them

"They're probably asleep, so don't have much noise. I really don't want to deal with a bitchy Sufi right now. Anyway, Angel what did you want to talk about?" He asked as Angel watched Tonks warily,

"Well, erm, I don't know if you have noticed or not but I've kind of been avoiding you lately"

Harry snorted, "How can you not notice Angel. You barley barely look at me anymore. And training is almost hell. You're not as fun, more withdrawn. I mean if there is a problem between us then just tell me so I can do something about it because this is just getting ridiculous"

"You haven't done anything Harry. It's just something I've been avoiding to do. Well, as you know I've been getting a bit… personal, for lack of better word, with you and that is not very good in this job. And because of that I've been avoiding to do this. You see by all rights I should have given this to you on your birthday, but I just couldn't do it. I justified it by saying your powers were too much out of control. You needed to learn how to control it first. Anyway I can't do that anymore"

She walked up to Harry and went on one knee. She opened her arm and Harry gasped slowly.

The others couldn't see anything but a soft, yet powerful glow around the two.

"This will actually help you control your powers. You only needed basic knowledge of it before you could use it. And it hides your aura, and your signature. I know you can do it anyway but this is much more affective" She said softly before she placed it on his neck.

Harry touched it carefully as it would break soon, and just watched it.

It was a small golden key. Just a normal golden key. Very simple actually, though probably a bit smaller then normal keys and somehow Harry doubted that normal keys were so breathtaking.

"If you push on the top, it will transform into you-know-what, but in this form it will just work as a normal key. It goes to every building of it's owner. So now I guess it belongs to you"

"Thank you" Harry whispered before hugging her tightly.

"Now, what are they doing here?" She said pointing at the two adults,

"Remus wanted to talk to me, and Tonks, just came along I guess. I trust them both, and I'm sure they won't tell anyone what has just happened"

The two nodded sheepishly, before Remus shook his head and looking at Harry a bit weirdly.

"Harry, I just wanted to ask about Angel. I mean why did she, do what she did?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific about that one Remus"

"Why did she transport you back in the hospital wing"

"I needed it. Look, Remus I understand that this is a lot confusing for you, but I'll be honest with you. I can't tell you everything you want to know. I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you because god knows I do. You are one of the few I do and so I hope you won't break that trust by telling anyone what little I've told you. You're the only thing I've left Remus, please don't be mad because I can't tell you everything"

"I'm not mad Harry. I'm just trying to understand. It's just so confusing that's all"

"You can ask, but not everything will be answered"

"I don't suppose that you'd tell me where you went?"

Harry smirked slightly, "I might. Tell me Remus, considering what I know, about you and everything. About my grandparents and more, considering I know how my parents fell in love, where do you assume"?

"Either their sixth or seventh year"

"But which one?"

"I don't know. It's all so confusing in my head"

"Did you know Remus that memory charms erase the memory, they can wipe everything out from the mind, but not from the heart. You cannot remember it but you should be able to feel it if you look for it"

"I do remember in sixth year, after… something, I don't remember then I felt so empty. And it never truly went away. It wasn't until you were born that some of that void was filled, though not completely"

"So what does that tell you? What made you feels so empty?"

"I don't know. I felt as if I had just lost my best friend and brother. A son maybe even. You were there weren't you?"

"We were. That year. We left when Mary was taken. We hoped it would save her, but… it was a risk that had to be taken"

"I don't understand"

"Tom found out about us and that's why she was taken. He was going to kill the rest of the family if I wouldn't join him, instead I left. Since then he wouldn't remember why he had taken her"

"I see" Remus said thinking. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Ginny slip away and come back.

"Here" She said, and handed him a frame. Remus looked at it and his eyes widened,

There were two pictures. One was of him, Sirius, James, Peter, Ron, Ginny, Mione and Harry. They were in front of the lake laughing heartily and Remus then noticed Harry trying to pull Frank Longbottom into the picture.

"I-I, I don't remember this" He said quietly,

"Look at the other one" Harry said smiling sadly as he watched the photo.

A small gasp escaped Remus.

There in Dumbledore's beautiful front yard were he, Sirius, James, Alice, Lily, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Hermione.

Lily and James, were cuddling in the corner, as Alice was tickling Draco. Harry and Hermione were laughing at something Ginny said while he and Sirius were teasing Ron.

"This is at Christmas" Remus said, "I sort of remember this. It was my best Christmas ever. I never have been able to forget the feeling of love that I felt there. It was when James and Lily started going out. Sort of"

"It was also when you found out the truth about us" Harry said

"You told us?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably but shook his head, "I won't lie, and I guess you have the right to know, but I really don't feel comfortable talking about it. It was a hard time. But at the same time the best. I never told you. You, Sirius and James were ordered by Dumbledore to come and see me to say sorry, I wasn't there and you were going to wait. You found my pensive. And, you looked. You saw some… memories from the future that forced me to tell you all about us"

"We snuck in your pensive" Remus said shocked, "Why? And why did we have to say sorry?"

"After the dueling club was started, it was discovered that I was… erm a parzelmouth. And, well let's just say that you guys didn't take it all to well and from then on we didn't get along. So when we were forced to spend Christmas together James wasn't happy. Over dinner he… are you sure you want to know this?"

Remus not trusting his words only nodded,

"He said that I was a death eater" Remus eyes widened, but before he could say anything Harry interrupted, "Don't worry about it Moony, that's not what you were apologizing for, I'd gotten used to that comment ages ago" Then Harry realized what he had said and shut his mouth up,

"What?" Remus exclaimed, "I-Y-H- After much stammering he finally just asked, "I'm not even going to ask right now. I'm to tired and so are you. But what were we saying sorry then?"

"Well, you all knew my mom had died, and well, you said I had probably murdered her myself and some stuff" Harry said dismissively

"I-

"Don't say I'm sorry Moony, because you don't even remember it"

"Well that's not my fault is it" The werewolf snapped

"Maybe later if I know you won't do something I would let you remember. But just because I let you forget the event I didn't make you forget the feelings, and when it comes down to it, that is all that matters"

"But- Remus was interrupted when Tonks spoke up,

"Wait a minute here. You went to the past?"

Harry didn't comment,

"That's not possible. But how did you make the picture then?"

"T- Harry was interrupted as Tonks suddenly jumped, "Shit, I'm being called by the aurours, Harry, there probably be a meeting about this, this evening. See ya then. Later you all" And with that she left.

"Harry, how did You- I mean V-Voldemort find out"

"Peter told. You could actually say I'm the living proof of that Fate works in twisted ways. You know how Voldemort's hatred on he Potters started? You know why he marked me instead of Neville?"

"No"

"Because of me in the past. Because of me he started to hate the Potters. I mean of course dad was somewhere on the list to do

things, but the Potters weren't actually a priority until I came to the picture. And his hatred of the Potters drove him to me instead of Neville"

"I- Before Remus could finish they were interrupted by a voice behind them,

"What are these humans doing here now? It's morning for the love of all elves, you're not supposed to be here except in the evenings"

Said a sharp sneering voice and slowly, and very much so annoyed Remus turned around, and as he did he saw a small glimpse at Harry. He seemed to stiffen a bit, barely noticeable but yet there, but otherwise he was his tired and exhausted self.

"Last time I checked Sufi, these were my rooms, not yours, so I do not need your permission to talk to my friends or Angel. And what are you doing up anyway?"

"It's six o'clock Potter" Sufi snapped,

"And? You never get up until eight"

"I need an early start as I'm to give my report this morning"

"Oh. Well in that case I suppose you should know the newest information. There was an attack last night. The Vatican was destroyed, the pope killed, as was the school which is hidden there. Over thousand died, both worlds. About five hundred death eaters were either killed or captured"

"Very well" Sufi said, "Anything else the king might want to know?"

Harry hesitated before shaking his head and Hermione sighed.

"Actually there is. Voldemort left a message, for Harry. It went something like this: This was a special gift for you Potter, and it's only the beginning. You're next Potter, you can't hide forever. Be prepared for next time I shan't be so merciful. Surrender and lives shall be spared. It was written in blood"

Sufi nodded curtly and left the room.

"So, I don't suppose that you'd tell me why Angel has deemed it necessary to teach and train you?"

"No. But keep in mind that all will be revealed in time my friend. All in time" Harry said tiredly "But tell me more about the attack. Were there any important death eaters captured? Any big information?"

"Don't know Harry, they haven't been questioned, and if the inner circle was there then I at least didn't see them. Though, somehow I doubt that Tom would send them all by them selves. I just wish I knew what he was planning"

"So do we. But breakfast is about to start, and I want you children to get a healthy breakfast, hopefully before the school wakes up and finds out about the attack and start bothering you. After breakfast I want all of you in bed. Lessons will be off today, both with me and the elves. Don't think I haven't noticed the lack of sleep you are getting Harry. You need sleep"

"Yes, Yes, that's why I was wondering if I couldn't have Wednesday evenings off for a study period or just sleep period or something.  
But I need to go to at least normal classes to day Angel. I don't want to f-

"Don't say fall behind Harry, because you and I both know you could take the NEWTS now and get and O at them all. Or are you forgetting that you are surpassing auror training here"

"No. You're right I guess. I'll be off to breakfast then" Harry said leaving with his elves before the other teens could follow.

Sad gazes followed him, before Draco turned to Angel, "I wouldn't be to hard on him Angel. I think he just really wants to go to classes because they make him feel normal. Or well as normal as he can get you know"

"Yes, I know. But he needs sleep"

"I know. Anyway I'm off to breakfast. You guys coming?"

The others nodded so the teens along with Remus left the rooms,

"Er, I think Harry will probably change the password soon, as he has to do it every few days but we'll contact you and let you know the

password in case you'll need to get in touch with Harry quickly without using the order way to do it. But only use it when it's important"

"Yes, of course. Now I think I'll need some food as well so I'm going to go with you to breakfast before heading home"

After a bit of silence Ginny asked with a smirk, "So you and Tonks then"?

Remus seemed a bit startled before grimacing, "God no" Then he blushed and started stammering, "I mean, she's a lovely girl and all. Really sweet and pretty. I think, I've never actually seen her though, but anyway, she's just not my type… she's too young for one, and she's too… Tonks" He said shrugging at his lame explanation, then his eyes snapped wide open, "Wait I don't have to tell you who I fancy and who I don't, so stay out of mine and Elisa buisn- Darn, did I actually say that?" He asked, but already knew the answer because the girls couldn't help but giggle while the boys just outright laughed,

"I think you need some sleep mate"

"No shit Sherlock"

The others stared, "Did you just swear professor Lupin?" Ron asked sweetly

"I most definitely did not" He huffed before storming ahead of them into the hall that was by now half full.

It seemed as almost all of the Slytherins were there, as well as the Rawenclaws and most of the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors were the only ones that seemed to be missing in majority, as ones that were used to go running in the morning were missing, along with some of the other younger students..

But straight after the laughing teens sat down beside Harry the door opened and an upset house practically ran in, but sighed with relief when they spotted them and Dean, Seamus and Neville came running to them with the house on their heels.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Before they could answer though, the Twins spoke up,

"Hey, look at this. We've lost four hundred and fifty points. We're in minus now. Shit"

Everyone started talking and yelling at the same time. Until Harry had enough and stood on the table so everyone could see him,

"Hey, shut up will you. There has been a misunderstanding considering the house points. And it involves why me and the guys that didn't sleep in the Tower tonight. We were caught on our way there actually by the head boy" He said glaring at him, "And he seemed to think we needed some discipline. Though- Harry was stopped as the students started booing and yelling until Fred yelled at them to shut the hell up so Harry could finish, "Thank you Fred, now as I was saying, we actually had permission from the headmaster to be out so late, or well early so I'm sure it will all be sorted out"

"Why did you have permission?"

"I'm sure you'll see in the paper this morning" He said and sat down to finish his breakfast.

Just then the owls stormed in, and probably about hundred of them went straight to Harry.

"Bollocks" He swore as he eyed the stack of letters that were piled in front of him.

Neville however gasped, as he took his eyes off the mountain of letters to read his paper.

"Is it true Harry?" He asked

"What?"

"The attack?"

"Yes"

"And the message?"

"About me? The one that is written in blood and says that I should beware because next time it'll be worse?"

"Yes"

"Then yes it's true. And yes a lot of people died and yes that's why we didn't sleep tonight" He said as the headmaster stood up when

he saw the school starting to bother Harry,

"Students, may I have your attention please. As some of you have read by now, there was an attack this evening last night, in Rome. The Vatican, and the Vatican School have been destroyed, as well as the pope and the headmaster have been murdered. Many innocent  
people died in that battle, and many lives were lost because of the evilness in this world. I raise my glass to their honor"

Everyone raised their glasses, "Now, it is true that Voldemort himself was indeed there, and he did indeed leave a message"

The students leaned forward to hear what was about to be said, "That message was directed to Harry Potter, and to see its contents just look in the paper. But I ask you not to bother Harry about it is it is not his fault that dark lords have nothing better to do then chase children  
around the world. Now, classes will be held, since you all need your education. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley are excused form classes though as they had not slept to last night and are requested in the hospital wing"

After that the teens hurriedly left the great hall to the hospital wing where they were given dreamless sleep potions and went into deep slumber.

I just want to say that I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry about the lateness of this chapter… But I don't have an excuse for it though…. I've just been very, very, very lazy and have been spending most of my moping around because the school has deemed it necessary to lengthen our days for the exams to make up for the strike…. Stupid school…. Anyway I'm very sorry that I haven't updated, but I assure you that it won't be that long into next chapter…. I've already started writing it….

Anyway, some of you have been commenting that Harry is working to hard on himself and stuff… but don't worry I'm planning something fun for him soon. And on a similar note, I've been thinking on starting on the pairings… I've been getting a lot of requests for Ron and Hermione so I'll probably go for that…. Unless I get as many requesting me not too…. I've also been getting a lot of requests about Ginny/Draco but I'm not so sure about that…. And I've even be getting more asking for Ginny/Harry which will defiantly not be happening… I have nothing against Ginny/Harry stories but it's just not going to be in this one…. I've already decided that even if Harry will have a serious relationship it won't happen yet, might not even happen until the sequel if I happen to do one, so for now he will just be dating few different girls and nothing of it too serious…

So if you are not happy with the Ron/Hermione ship then let me know, since I'll go by the majority… It probably won't be Draco/Ginny, but if you have other suggestions please feel free to let me know….

And I would like to give my biggest thanks to my beta who has just been wonderful for me...

Anyway onto the rewievs…

**Jaina Solo Fel:** There is no need to apologize for the lateness of your review... rather I should be saying that for the lateness of my chapter... anyway... I've been thinking about how I should make everyone discover the truth... true I told Remus some of it in this chapter but I don't know when I'll let the others discover the truth... probably on the next two chapter or so... but I won't tell anyone the reason Angel is training Harry and what he is anytime soon... that's much later in the story... anyway...I might make it a Ron/Hermione since there have been many requesting it and perhaps a Draco female Blaize, but I'm not going to have it a Harry/Ginny story... I have nothing against such pairing, I just don't want to write it in this story... sorry... anyway thank you very much for your review... I enjoyed very much reading it and I do hope to see your review over this chapter...

**Canyoupleaseupdate:** Hehe, well I've updated... finally... Sorry about how long it took...

**Tokris:** Thank you and I hope this chapter made any kind of sense... anyway thank you very much for your review...

**Julia:** Thank you... I'm very happy that you like it so much... and I'm very, very, very sorry about the late update... The next chapter should be up in about two weeks or so

**King Dimension**: Thank you...

**Chrissy227**: Thank you very much and hopefully you like this chapter 

**Smorefan:** Thank you... the phoenix I know wasn't mentioned in this chapter but we'll definatly see more of it soon... I'm very sorry about the lateness and thank you...

**Nevaeh's Hope**: Well problem solved... I have a wonderful Beta now. I know the first chapters were horrible, and I've been meaning to rewrite then but I just haven't found the time... Anyways thank you for your review...

**MionePotter2U**: Hehe... that is in process... I have a very good beta now and she has been wonderful for me and has helped me a lot in my grammar... I do hope that it is getting better and better... anyway thank you for your review...

**Beth5572**: Thank you... I hope you liked it then... and thank you fro the review

**Shalaren**: Not exactly in this chapter no... but I promise to do something very special for him in the next chapter... anyway... thank you very much for your review

**Coro**: Don't worry about that... no matter how long it might take me to update I will finish this story... I know I do work out Harry a lot but I'm planning something really good for him soon... At one point Harry will reveal that he was in the past... which will probably happen soon... and Dumbledore might remember it or he might not... you'll just have to read and find out ;) And about the pairings... I've been considering Ron/Hermione since so many have been asking for that... so that is a large possibility, I'm not so sure on the Draco/Ginny thing though but we'll see... Though Harry will have a serious relationship it won't happen yet, maybe in the sequel if there will be one, but for now he will just be in few different relationships, none of which are anything serious... anyway thank you very much for your wonderful review and I look forward to see you review gain... 

**Krissygurl:** Thank you... I do hope you liked this chapter... thank you for your review

**Ruth:** That's alright... I've been reading through my story and I've noticed some blanks as well but I doubt I'll re write it anytime soon though as I've been planning to write the first few chapters again for few months now and still haven't gotten around to do it... I sometimes add my own things in my head in other stories so I understand where you are coming from... And yes it's true that Harry can't go on at the rate he is going on now, and since the first attack was made in this chapter things will definitely start happening, but I've plans to make sure that Harry will find some time to relax and have fun with his friends... I'll be starting to play with some pairings soon too... I'm thinking about having a Ron/Hermione since I've had so many requests about it... what do you think?... Anyway thank you very much for the review and sorry about the late update...

**Talons**: Hmmm... yes Harry has been going really hard on himself hasn't he? Wonder why he still hasn't cracked... ohhh but he will... but after that he will be cutting some slack for a while... anwyay thank you for your review...

**Bobboky**: Thank you...

**SiriuslyRJL:** Well... I've finally updated... hope you liked it...

**Crissy Potter**: Thank you and sorry about the lateness...

**Orlin**: Wow, thanks both of you... I was trying to keep the animals of them all original but I'm not sure how that went... anyway thank you very much for reviewing...

**Pleione**: I actually happen to agree that it happens to be a bit overused to have Harry being more then one animal, especially magical, but I really wanted to have him have a elfish animal and something else and I couldn't decide between the other two... so... anyway thank you for the review

**volleypickle16**: Thanks... sorry about how long it took to update though,...

**Inimene**: Well I got a beta... But I'm sorry to disappoint you about not killing off Harry... I do hope you liked the plot though... thank you for the review

Anyway I think that's all the reviews for now...

Again I'm sorry about the late update...

Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	26. The unity of the houses

chapter 26: The unity of the houses 

As Harry woke up he blinked slowly and it took him a minute before he figured out where he was. The clean smell and potion scent around him clearly screamed the hospital wing.

As Harry slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed his tired eyes, he saw that his friends were still asleep and he wondered if he should call Poppy or just leave. He was saved an answer as the witch walked in and blinked in surprise at seeing her dazed patient sitting in his bed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, finally awake I see"

"Huhh?" Harry only managed to say, not really understanding what she was saying, only barely seeing that she was speaking at all. His head felt heavy and his eyes could barely stay open.

"How are you feeling dear?" Poppy said as she shuffled through some potions, "You were starting to worry me a bit"

"Huhh?" Harry said again dazed, starting to feel rather dizzy.

"Feeling a little dazed?" she asked with sympathy

Harry simply nodded and before he knew it the witch had thrust a foul potion down his neck but a second later he could at least think clearly,

"How bout now?" She asked

"Fine" Harry said smiling impishly "Thanks"

"Good, now sit properly child. I'm going to examine you a bit" and before Harry could respond she had started waving her wand and poking him all over the place while muttering few incantations under her breath. She started frowning and muttering faster before she scowled at Harry openly,

"No wonder you were last to wake child" She said irritation in her voice,

"What do you mean? Hermione and the others are still asleep" Harry said scowling right back at her.

"They woke up about three hours ago ate and went back to sleep. Breakfast was over two hours ago dear, it's ten o'clock" 

Harry gaped and nearly yelled What when Poppy interrupted,

"Now you better answer me boy" She said sternly, "What have you been eating, and how many hours each night do you sleep? And you have been taking your medicines for the back and not over working it?"

"I'm eating fine and-

"Don't lie to me Harry James Potter. I swear to god, I never thought the day would come that someone worse than James Potter would step into my wing, but I was obviously wrong. Why see a healer when you clearly don't care about your wealth fare?"

"I c-

"And now answer me, what have you been eating first off?"

Under the withering glare he was getting from his healer he didn't dare lie and meekly answered, "Er, I usually have a toast for breakfast and then an Orange for lunch, and I try too eat at least a half filling of dinner"

"What?" Poppy yelled causing the boy to flinch, "Did I not make it perfectly clear that in your condition you were to have at least three full, nutritional meals each day, and plenty of fruit in between"

"Yes ma'am"

"And why haven't you been eating properly?"

Harry shrugged, "I just haven't had the appetite"

"How much have you been sleeping?" She said laying the other topic aside for a moment,

"Er, well it depends. I wake up at five every morning and go running with the DA and do weight training"

"I thought you didn't do that until six?"

"Well, I like to get an early start"

"So I am assuming you go extra early to bed?"

"I usually go to bed about two am, sometimes a bit sooner or later" 

"What on earth makes you do that?" The medi-witch hissed

Harry shrugged, "Whenever I've finished my homework I go to bed. I have training with Angel or the elves, or quidditch training, or meetings with the DA every day of the week, sometimes more each evening so I usually don't study until late in the evenings" 

"My god child, you are over stepping your boundaries. You do know that I told you in order to maintain your recovery of your back in it's best condition you'd have to get at least seven hour sleep and eat properly, and we never discussed so much use of magic being used"

"The magic isn't draining. I'm just sleepy"

"No wonder. Now I'll expect you too finish your dinner as soon as I've examined your back"

Harry knew better than to argue and complied. When the angry witch had finished, Harry meekly ate his dinner and for fear of Poppy's wrath forced himself to finish it.

He suspected that it had been spiked with dreamless sleep since almost instantly he fell asleep.

He awoke at dawn the next morning, feeling more fresh then he had in weeks, but almost had an heart attack when he saw the medi-witch next to him glaring at him.

"We need to talk. About you and how you've been treating yourself"

Harry gulped,

"First of all Harry, why haven't you reported about the ache in your back?" She said, her face softening

Harry looked startled and then he seemed to become a bit nervous and frighten,

"I figured as much when I examined you last night, now why didn't you tell anyone that this was getting too much"

"It wasn't too much" Harry snapped, "I don't need all those potions, and I don't need people pitying me or thinking I can't do it. I've looked after me all my life and I think I'm capable of taking care of myself"

"No you are not. You are a child Harry. Even with all those people after you, you are still a child. In age, maybe not in mind, but in physical state you are. Not allowing yourself to show a weakness, no not a weakness, a humanity is childish"

"How are people going to learn to respect me when all I do is run to the Hospital wing every time I get a bruise"

"This is much more serious then that Harry. You must stop treating yourself like this"

Harry looked away mad Poppy sighed, "Just think about it. But I'm afraid that your lack of care for yourself has repercussions, and you're lucky that it was discovered this soon or you might be in the same state as you were this summer. I'm afraid that you'll have to start with the cane again-

"What?" Harry yelped, unable to hold himself, "But what about training. I can't stop it, I'll fall so far behind"

"Let me finish. You'll have to use the cane as in every day life for about a month or two, but if you insist on keep running, you are allowed to do so four times a week if you feel up to it and only if Harry and if you want to do that you might have to use the cane a little longer. And I am ordering you to eat four full healthy meals a day, and at the minimum seven hour sleep. I have already talked to your friends and they have agreed to watch over you to be sure you will do as you are told. And I'll be keeping an eye out for you so don't think you can fool any of us"

Harry bowed his head and whispered "Yes ma'am"

It was only shortly later that he entered for breakfast with his head bowed.

Breakfast was a somber state after the previously attack and thankfully Dumbledore stood to give a statement and therefore cut off the strained atmosphere.

"Good morning my dear students, I have a couple of announcements. The first being, that given that the Vatican school was destroyed, Hogwarts school had so kindly offered the remaining students to attend lessons here until their school can be rebuilt or they can find another home. There will be about thirty students arriving this evening along side with four professors. Of course there were almost fifty surviving students but some have chosen to move to closer places and that we cannot fault them for. I do hope you will all welcome them with your arms open"

The students started to chat amiably and it wasn't until Dumbledore coughed rather loudly that silence fell again,

"I am trusting you to make sure that they will feel right at home. They have been through something very horrible, something that no children nor adults should have to go through their life time but I fear few of us will escape this war without. There is not time nor resources to built a whole new house for these students, so they will each be sorted into one of the four houses for now.

Now, to lighten the mood and help welcome the new students I have arranged a Hogsmede weekend, this weekend"

The students cheered slightly but fell silent as the headmaster hadn't finished,

"And lastly I have grave news for our Gryffindors. I'm afraid I cannot undo the points the head boy deemed to take from you as he did it under the rulebook, even if his motivations were wrong. Nor can the detentions be cancelled-

At the loud protesting and booing coming Dumbledore raised his voice slightly,

"Yes, yes, I know it is very unfair but that is that. You simply must be busy earning points from now on, now I do believe that classes are about to start"

Classes fortunally were fine, and soon it was time for dinner, and it seemed that the house-elves had out done themselves this time.

Chatter and whispers were loud as the student body waited for their guests, and they didn't have to wait long as suddenly the huge double door opened and in the charge of four adults, thirty or so students trailed behind timidly.

They were all from first to seventh years that stood there looking at the ceiling in awe or fidgeting nervously under the intense stares of the students.

The professors, three male and one female hastily said something to Dumbledore in hushed voices who simply nodded and offered them seats near him.

McGonagall planted the old sorting hat in front of the hall, and one by one called the students up.

The students were sorted first by their years, and then by name. Seven were sorted into first year, two into Ravenclaw, two into Hufflepuff, one into Gryffindor and three into Slytherin, three were sorted into second year, two Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff, four third years, two Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin, two were sorted into fourth year, one Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor, four were sorted into fifth year, one into Gryffindor, two into Hufflepuff and one into Slytherin, six were sorted into sixth year, two Gryffindor, one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaws and finally five were sorted into seventh year, one Gryffindor, two Slytherins, and two to Hufflepuff.

One girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw caught Harry's attention straight away She was taller then him but not by much, she had dark brown hair with blond high lights, her Italian heritage could easily be seen by her dark tan and her features. She had hazel eyes and to Harry she looked like an angel.

"Ow" He yelped when Hermione kicked him and Hermione grinned impishly, 

"Sorry, but you were getting obvious staring at the poor girl like that" She said in a in a matter in fact voice as she clapped as another sixth year was sorted into Gryffindor.

She sat right next to Draco and forced a bright smile as she said hello, 

"Hello" Harry said to her politely, "I'm Harry, a sixth year Gryffindor as you probably noticed"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this red haired idiot staring at that new Hufflepuff seventh year is Ronald Weasley"

Ron who was in his own world staring at new girls only nodded absently as the rest snickered,

"I'm Ginny Weasely, the idiots sister I'm afraid"

"And I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said pompously while Harry just rolled his eyes,

"Pleased too meet you all, I'm Amanda Fairchild, a new sixth year. Malfoy you say, and Weasley?" She asked while Ginny and Draco nodded,

"Purebloods then?" She asked

Ginny looked at her suspiciously but nodded none the less

"Fairchild, I think I've heard the name somewhere" Hermione said with her browed furrowed, while Ginny snorted

Amanda blushed but smiled, "My grandmother invented the new headache potion, and you might have read about the name somewhere about the pureblooded families. I'm not a part of the old families like you guys but my fathers family goes back about a decade"

"I'm not a pureblood" Hermione said, "I'm a muggleborn"

"Really, wow I've always wondered what it's like to live as a muggle" 

Hermione only smiled but before she could go into any lectures Ron snapped out of his stupor, "Please Hermione don't start the know-it-all attitude, I'm hungry" Then he started eating everything within range

Hermione and Ginny only watched on in disgust as the others only laughed

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. I've never been here before. Only reason I know English is because it's required for our old school. But I think I could get used to it, but the number and the houses are just so strange. We're only two houses you know, boys and girls" Amanda explained,

"Really?" Hermione asked fascinated

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes at Harry when the girls started to talk about school more,

"So are we going to Hogsmede this weekend? We didn't go to the last one?" Draco asked and Harry frowned,

"I don't know, what about training?"

"Harry you're supposed to be chilling. Relax it'll be fun, hey Amanda you and your friends wanna come? We can show you around the place" Ginny said

Amanda nodded absently, "Sure, I'll just talk to Vanessa and the guys" 

"What house she in?" Harry asked with food in his trap,

"Um, Vanessa is in Ravenclaw, same year as us, George is in Slytehrin, also same year as us, though think he'll be ok as Linda, who's a fifth year is also there and I think Zabini is there also, he's a cousin of his. Anyway then Elisabeth is a seventh year Hufflepuff, the same one that is Ronald's new hobby"

Ronald blushed and started stammering excuses as the others laughed,

The rest of the week flew by in no time for Harry in between sleeping and being force fed. Angel had reduced her classes almost so much that he was having none at the moment, but the elves weren't so understanding and he still met them at three times a week at least. 

The guys had been avoiding the topic of the attack not only for his sake but also for the new kids and had been talking constantly about quitiddch or had just been playing chess and exploding snap the entire week.

And even though Harry loathed to admit it he hadn't felt so good and… normal for years as he forced all thoughts about war and special powers back in his mind.

Soon it was time for Hogsmede and Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, the Patils, Susan Bones, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Terry Boot, Deenis Creevy, Lillian (A girl who was with Ginny in classes), Zabini and Greengrass were all going to Hogsmede together with the transfers along with.  
And even though Harry only knew half of these kids he was very excited and hoped to have a good day.

He was a bit sad that he had never put up the effort to get to know his fellow students, but for now he set his mind on having a good day. 

So a group of twenty students or so walked to Hogsmede together and showed the transfers around the town before of course going to Zonko's, as the twins store had yet to open in Hogsmede, then they went to three broomsticks where they just laughed and had fun and chatted about normal stuff. Though it was one time when a Slytherin Nathan Bloom, a sixth year that Harry had never even heard of though he knew he looked very familiar had started to talk about his famous episodes when one of the girls, the one that Harry had first noticed at the feast that week, Vanessa was her name had asked what cool stories they could tell them.

"So children" She had said pompously though most could see her mischievous twinkle in her eye, "What brave, daring, cunning, smart, witty, loyal and hardworking stories can you tell us about the noble students of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry" 

After the snickers died down, Nathan grinned, "There are few that comes to mind, well many actually, though all of them happen to involve Harry here, our very own celebrity"

This had earned Harry a few curious looks, and one mock glare from Amanda who still hadn't really forgiven Harry for not telling her right away who he was.

It had been the night after the transfers had come, and he, Dray, Patti, and Neville were sitting in the common room just chatting about this and that, when Pavarati had brought up the newest paper of the witch weekly, where Harry had been chosen as the most charming teen in Britian.

Amanda who was a very loyal reader immediately started talking about the-boy-who-lived and before anyone could really tell her that Harry was him she had started blabbering how she felt oh so sorry for the poor little lad, that all the papers had been writing so horribly about him. She, even as a huge fan to the witch weekly, had not believed those articles, as she said he was just too cute to be a jerk. But in reality she had just decided not to believe them and starting to believe that he was the nicest, smartest, braves, most noble, hottest, kindest and etecra etecra, because her best friend, Vanessa thought he was a git. Before she could elaborate any further about Vanessa hating Harry Neville had taken pity on the girl who hadn't noticed Harry blushing like a maniac or anyone else laughing and told her that Harry was Harry Potter.

She had not been happy but had eventually calmed down and asked for an autograph for the emotional damage that he had caused.

So the kids at the table stared at Harry who shifted uncomfortably as Nathan continued, "I however don't know what of them is true and what not. Gossip at Hogwarts is worse than the gossip column in the witch weekly"

Vanessa looked a little less then interested when she found out it was about Potter but when she noticed how uncomfortable he was she demanded to know some of those stories,

"Well, there is of course first year, where he lost hundred and fifty points for wandering out of the halls with Neville here and our local know-it-all Hermione" He flashed them a grin to show them he meant to harm, but before he continued Amanda interrupted,

"Wait, how the hell did he do that?"

"Well, we all know he lost the points and got detention along with Malfoy, but what the rumors said is what I find hard to believe though considering all the others stories I'd say it was well possible. They say he was wandering in the Astronomy tower because he had a dragon with him that Malfoy was trying to steal that's why he had to give him away to some mysterious unhuman creatures to take care of him"

Hermione who snorted in a very un lady like fashion was drowned by the laughter in Draco and Ron.

"Anyway" Nathan said glaring at the two boys for interrupting his story, "They say that Potter had to serve detention in the forest with Malfoy, Hermione and Neville. And that they were attacked by you-know-who himself in disguise where he had supposedly almost killed Longbottom and Hagrid and only when Harry rushed to his doom were their lives spared and somehow Potter miraculously was saved" He paused dramatically before continuing in a hushed voice but everyone leaned in to hear better, "They say that he-

"You know" Harry interrupted lazily, "I am sitting right here so there is really no need to continue talking such rubbish in front of me like I ain't even here Nathan" Harry drawled,

Nathan had the grace to look a bit ashamed, "Sorry Harry. I just got caught up in the story"

Vanessa though sneered and snapped, "As if that had happened. Are you all completely bonkers, where would the kid have gotten a freaking dragon which are illegal, and as if you-know-who attacked and he somehow managed to scare him away when Hagrid who is part giant couldn't"

"For your information" Harry snapped at her, getting sick at the constant glares and sneers he had been getting from her, "It wasn't my bloody dragon, I was doing a friend a favor by giving it to proper dragon trainers as Dray here had seen it and we were afraid he would rat our friend out and get him kicked out, so me and Mione did what we could and contacted some other friends who agreed to take him on. Dray who had somehow founded out our plans chased us and me and Hermione were too caught up in our happiness of getting rid of Norbert and Dray getting caught that we ran straight into Flich. And I didn't chase Voldemort away. Firenze did, and that is how I know him. I know about the rumors last year that people were making up all kind of shit how I knew him, but truth is he saved my ass, in that forest. I stood there scared stiff and couldn't even move as I watched in horror as he was going to freaking kill me when he came and saved me. And you know what else, I had nightmares about it weeks afterwards, nothing heroic about it at all" Harry ranted his eyes gleaming before he sighed and said softer, "I'm going to get another butterbear"

When he left Vanessa stared at Hermion, "So there really was a dragon?" 

"Yeah, Norbert was his name. A nasty little thing. Can't for the life of me figure out how the hell H- our friend could care so much about him" She said as she shook her head

"So anyway, any other stories?"

"Well there's the story how the golden gryffindor trio came to be" Draco said suddenly and Hermione groaned, and said, "I'm sure that there are stories about someone else the us and Harry"

"No" Draco said cheerily as Harry sat down again smiling at the memory, 

"So, it happened on Halloween. Ron, who hated Mione here for being smarter then him had been badmouthing her really badly and she had heard him and ran off crying to the girls bathroom on the second floor. Wasn't to be seen again for the rest of the day. Didn't even show up at the feast. Then when we are eating Quirell comes running in like a nutter and yells, Trolls, there are trolls in the dungeons and then the man faints like the coward he was. Anyway, Harry remembers that Hermione is still somewhere crying her eyes out and drags Ron with him to get her to the common room with the rest of the students, but as they manage to sneak off, they stumble in on the troll, and somehow manage to lock it in the bathroom. Then they hear a scream and relished realised that Hermione was in the bathroom and open it again. Mione's to scared to move her butt so Harry and Ron here become very utterly brainless and attack the freaking troll distracting it with noises and stuff and for pure luck Ron knocks the thing out with a wingardium leviosa spell"

The entire Hogwart students were laughing now, every one of them knowing the story,

"But the funniest thing is" Draco says betweens laughs, "That when the professors found them Hermione actually lied to the teachers and blamed it all on her"

Most of the transfers didn't really get it but Amanda who had really gotten to see the know it all thought it quite hilarious, especially at how the poor witch was blushing,

"Then there is always the classic story about the flying car. Though you can probably read something about that in the new version of Hogwarts: A history" Susan said laughing,

"Flying car?" A transfer boy who was sorted in seventh year in Slytherin asked,

"Yeah, though we haven't finished first year yet" Nathan had said, "The whole philosphers stone thing has yet to be told"

Harry frowned, "I think we should perhaps save the story telling, as probably that story is so exagerated by now that it is un-

"Then luckily that you're here to correct it"

"Really we-

"I insist" Vanessa said curious, interrupting the boy for the second time. The boy only scowled and huffed as Nathan started the story which Harry had stop every few seconds because of some facts that were added or changed,

"So anyway in the end he managed to fight off Quirell, and you-know-who is so angry that he kills the professor and then tries to kill Harry but he manages to hold him off until Dumbledore came and dueled him" 

Harry not really wanting to fix that but having no choice as Vanessa said, 

"But if you-know-who's spirit was possessing the professor, who did he managed to duel?"

Harry sighed, "He didn't duel anyone, When Quirell attacked me I had a shield on, one that has been on me ever since the death of my parents and wasn't broken until forth year, that shield made Quirell unable to hurt me, instead hurt him so much that he could not bear to touch me. When he was about to curse me then instead I gripped him, and the pain was so much that I fainted, Dumbledore arrived sometime shortly after that and placed me in the hospital wing, Quirell was left to die by Voldemort as he no longer served any kind of use to him, and the stone was destroyed. End of story"

They sat in silence for a while before they decided to walk a bit around until they headed back, and the rest of the day they spent getting to know each other and laughing.

The rest of the weekend passed too fast for Harry's likeing, and he couldn't remember having such a good and relaxing time for a long time.

It however was bound to end sooner then later, with the luck that Harry Potter seemed to carry.

Monday evening, the knights, Amanda, Joseph, a fifth year transfer were all sitting at the Hufflepuff table, laughing and talking when Snape swept over towards them, dimming the mood immediately

"Professor" Harry said in a polite tone, though his eyes were blank,

"Potter" Snape said not so nicely, "May I ask what on earth, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are doing at Hufflepuff table?"

"You may of course ask professor, but we may not be willing to answer" Harry said again in his polite yet blank voice,

"Potter, answer the damn question or I'll take every single point off that you earned today"

Harry shrugged, "So? It's not like we have any chance of winning the house cup anymore?"

Snape looked at Harry though he had gone bonkers,

"Am I not correct in saying that I am currently the only one willing to not give points for no apparent reason whatsoever?"

Harry smirked, true he was the only professor that didn't give points out of the blue. Even McGonagall had awarded Dean twenty points for having improved in his writing when he delivered his paper, but on the other hand she had been forced to take another twenty points because it was due to be delivered one and a half week earlier.

All of the professors, had been giving them as many points as they could get away with for everything they could get away with, but there still was very small chances that Gryffindor house would win the house cup, with all the points they were loosing opposites the ones the were gaining.

Especially with Snape taking more points away then ever before.

So Harry just shrugged again and said in a sickly Umbridge sweet voice, "Please professor, you must tell us how we can help you, as I doubt you are here to join us to eat, or to talk about the misfortune of our loss of points"

Snape glared at Harry, his face blank, and he barked out, "The headmaster wanted to see you Potter. The wolf, and the rest are there as well, so get moving Potter"

Harry feeling very confused why Remus was there, or who the rest were, quickly said goodbye and hurried to the headmasters office.

"Ah Harry my boy, how wonderful too see you. We are holding an Meeting right now, so why don't you floo with me to you-know-what place, most of the order is going to be there so we can't possibly use my meeting room"

Harry nodded, feeling dreadfully worried why there was an extra meeting going on tossed the powder in the fire, and stepped out quickly being followed by his elves and the headmaster.

Most of the people were there, most Harry didn't know as he was used to just meeting the inner core as it didn't happen often the whole order had to regroup.

He sat down in the corner opposite Moody, who was looking around the room searching for imposters.

It wasn't long until the last person entered, and Dumbledore stood up, 

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we are all here, when a meeting hasn't been scheduled. It has just been so long since the main part of the order has gotten together and regrouped. We have many things to go over, so please, Joanna begin"

A black woman stood up and nodded politely to Dumbledore and started speaking crisply, "I've been spending the last three months recruiting. I'm afraid that it was much harder than I first thought since I could not begin by walking straight up to people. But I managed to recruit fare share of people. Fifteen to be more accurate. Ten of them are all fighters, but I don't know if they're trustworthy or not, they claim to be but one can never be too sure. Two others, are both healers, one who is a very good friend of mine which I assure you is trustworthy is a battle healer, and the other one, I'm also fairly sure is trustworthy is also very good at what she does though she is not able to be in battles and do her job at the same time. The other three are all unknown to me as the first ten, they are one potions mistress, who was very hard to find by the way but she is very skilled at her job, then we have a man named Gregory Fortelle, his specialty is languages, and he speaks over hundred, which could help in recruiting foreigners. And lastly we have a seer"

Dumbledore nodded and spoke, "When are they to be expected?"

"In three days time they will be arrived at the Three Broomsticks, all at different times, but they should all be arrived by three am" 

Dumbledore nodded again and said, "Thank you, now…

And for another half an hour they spoke about this and that what all the members had been doing and Harry almost fell asleep. Too him it all seemed pointless, if they were going to plan and talk so much, they could at least talk about attacking death eaters and talk about that.

Harry figured he really must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was when the amused voice of the headmaster said, "Mr. Potter, if you are rested enough then please allow us to carry on" 

Startled Harry flung straight up and darted wildly around the room, until he managed to too calm him self down and remember where he was. He blushed and his face flushed as he had to be asleep for awhile now since all the members were gone, except the inner core, and Snape had arrived who hadn't been at the other meeting as his status as a spy could not be revealed. Harry looked around at the either amused or disbelieving or angry faces of the twenty, or so wizards gathered. 

"See headmaster" Snape bellowed, "The brat can't even keep awake at the meetings he pleaded to be on"

Harry was about to retort that he had not pleaded but then thought better of it,

After five minutes Snape had finally calmed down to give his latest report, 

"As we all know, the Dark Lord has been planning something for months now, but I still don't know what it is, except that it wasn't the attack"

"Why didn't you notify us about the attack Snape? " Moody accused 

"Because" Snape hissed, "I was being kept at the castle, I think the dark Lord was testing my loyalty, thankfully you were notified of the attack by other means. However" Snape said rather smugly, "I have gathered some information. I know why the Dark Lord attacked the Vatican"

There was silence before a Emmeline Vance one of Harry's safe guardsbarked, "Well" She barked

"The attack itself was only a distraction, and destroying the school a bonus, the attack was really to steal some artifacts. And I know he has some sort of documents that he desperately needed" 

"what does he want with them then?" Harry asked dryly

"I don't know Potter" Snape said snidely, "Why don't you ask the know-it all"

"She's not a spy last time I checked sir, you however are"

"I just gave valuable information-

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but didn't we come to conclusion that he was trying to steal some of the dangerous artifacts days ago?"

"I just verified it, and if you had let me finish I am quite sure that he is planning some transformation. I don't know how or even if it involves the things he stole, but some of the potions he has been asking me to study, modify and brew are a bit shady, then Lucius, mentioned something the other day to two other low ranking scum. They were saying that professor Dumbledore was more powerful then the dark Lord. After some fighting and torturing the two idiots, Malfoy said that they didn't need to worry anymore about the Dark Lords power because after few weeks he would be practically unstoppable"

"Yes, I've been suspecting that he wishes to finish his plans of becoming immortal. Though I thought it would take more time for him to restart the work he nearly accomplished last time" Dumbledore said deep in thought,

"What- Harry started but was interrupted by Snape who told him to keep his thoughts to himself,

"Now, now Severus, Harry is a part of us now and he can speak up, what is it Harry?" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice that Harry had started to hate,

"I'm saying that he doesn't really have to be trying to become immortal right now. Maybe he's trying to start at the beginning. After all Voldemort is no fool and he would not risk his life work so easily. Personally I think that if he's planning to undergo some transformation, it's either to regain some lost power or to regain some more strength or a new power or something like that. I doubt he'll go straight for the immortal, all powerful and more evil then the devil thing"

"You are probably right, Severus do try to find out what you can, and meanwhile we must start strengthening our defenses-

"Sir" Harry said

"Yes Harry?"

"I've been doing some thinking and… erm, why do we spent all our work and most of powers in strengthening already powerful wards? I mean wouldn't it be much smarter to start forming an Army, that could fight Voldemorts? As it is now we can't even fight one fifth of it, and that's just his death eaters? Making an army that even stands a chance at the final battle is a lot of hard work, and can take a long time so why aren't we putting efforts in that?"

"I understand your way of thinking Harry, really I do" Dumbledore said kindly, as if he were talking to a small child, "But we also need to think of the now and the people that can't defend themselves?" 

"I know that sir" Harry said dryly, "We need to get basic defenses and escape ways around all wizarding homes. Get them a portkey, ward their floo and house so if death eaters attack, they have time to escape because it'll take them about five minutes at the least to break the wards. Then if they happen to be in a battle they are of course trapped, so they'd need to be taught some primary battle curses and hexes that aren't too tiring"

"That is a noble thought, but Harry we are sixty members in all, if we are to make it work we'd need to have this only between those that can be sure to be trusted, that makes us under twenty five, and that is not enough for whole Britian"

"I'm not talking just about Britain sir, I'm talking about the whole world, as there is no doubt that Voldemort will try for the world. And I know this is impossible for the order as for another thing we are supposed to be a secret order, that's why first of all we need to fix the ministry"

"You make it sound as if it's like going out to buy sweets boy" Snape yelled as others muttered in agreement that it was too much work and that Fudge was Fudge

"What is wrong with you. This is the best way of thinking that I've heard for months. We should at least let him finish telling us what he has in mind, so Potter start talking, how do you plan to get the ministry going?" Moody said interested in the way the boy was going

Harry frowned, he hadn't really given it much thought but given as this was his only opportunity he started talking, "Well first of we need a new minister. Someone that we can trust not working for the Voldemort, or anyone else for that matter"

"Except for us of course" Tonks said

"No, not us either. He'd have to work with us of course but not for us. We need a minister that is not afraid of taking his own actions, that cannot be bullied into anything without his consent, and if he's afraid to deny Dumbledore then who is to say he won't do something else out of fear or manipulation for someone else? No he needs to be independent, but not too intepended, not like Fudge. He can't be power hungry as at these times we need someone who is willing to make scarifies for the people. We need someone who can also relate to everyone, that everyone can trust, someone that can see things for their point of view, so it would be preferable if he's a muggleborn or muggle raised. Actually it would be way better if he were as we might need someone good with them in this war as we might have to rely on help from them"

"How are you going to get the purebloods to agree to that?" Snape spat 

"We aren't appealing to the ones who claim they're better then everybody else, we're reaching to the normal individual"

"Yes, but your terms don't leave many people and I'm guessing you have more?"

"Well, he or she, will need to have enough respect, and of course know all there is to know about politics. The minister will need to be brave, but not have Gryffindorish foolishness, he'll need to be calm, and collected, and he can't be too paranoid either. And for now, even though I know a few other things I could name I won't because this will be hard enough as it is"

"Say we find a new minister, get them to work with us, what then? Just say hey we're going to rally up a army now see ya?"

"No" Harry said calmly, "Just because we have a new minister doesn't mean the ministry is all well again. No single person could fix that. Next we'd have to get the Law enforcement up and running, oh we'd have to do a full investigation on the heads, maybe we'll need some new heads, I think that at least three have been working for Fudge. And Voldemort is unknown. We'll preferably have to set up a division for someone to contact the foreigners, and stuff that involves that. Oh, and we really need to start doing something about Department of mysteries"

At the gapping looks he was getting he hastily moved on,

"I of course know that not everybody can just walk into that department but we need to know that there isn't anything… shady going on there and..

"Ok we get the picture" Mundugus said, "First we need a new minister though"

"Well coming up to Harry's terms is going to be very hard, so if you have any suggestions, even though they aren't up to standards then please name them"

Many names were mentioned, and few among them were Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasely, Antonio Blaize, Kathrine Loveheart and so many more. Even Luna's father was mentioned.

Finally Dumbledore told them all to quiet down.

"Harry, say we find a candidate, then how are we going to get rid of Cornileus and replace the new one. Without a doubt many will apply to the post, including someone for Voldemort, how do you guarantee that our minister will get the post"

Harry frowned a bit but opened his mouth but was interrupted by a woman named Ginger,

"With your support how is there a chance he'll loose?"

"I'm afraid that won't work" Harry said, "True Dumbledore is immensely respected, and he is thought to be very powerful. But no offense to the professor, the public doesn't know anything of his life, and even if they did, he couldn't really relate to them either. Many would also just assume that he was supporting the minister to have him under his thumb-

Many started to protest but when Dumbledore stood they all shut up, "Harry is right. The wizarding world doesn't know my past. Many of you don't either, and those who do only do for one reason and even that isn't enough. Harry is right, there are also many other reasons. I would probably help but I am not enough" He looked at Harry pointedly "Harry are you doing what I think you are doing?" He asked. He didn't sound like he was happy nor displeased by it and Harry slowly nodded nervously,

"I am. I will give my full support of the minister we choose. But, I refused to be treated as a child in this. Since I am going to have to be taking a lot of interviews and working with the reporters and the public I am also going to be in on the case. I won't just be used for photos. I will have a say in things. Understood?" He said with determination and Dumbledore nodded,

"Since you will be working with the new minister the most then you'll of course have the final say in the matter"

As the members started to get upset Dumbledore yet again quieted them down, "Relax people. Harry is the right person. Don't worry. But Harry, you know that Fudge will of course fight?" 

Harry nodded,

"And you know what he might do?"

"I do" Harry said

"Very well. This will be enough for now. Meeting adjourned" 

The next week passed slowly, as nothing of interest happened.

Harry had told the guys that knew that he was in the order what had happened, as well as Angel and the Elves.

At first they protested because it would take a lot of his energy and time and he still needed to relax.

That was why he was now, standing out side of McGonagalls office while his friends were outside where he was actually supposed to be now.

He knew that this would take a lot of time, and he was busy before let alone how he would be when he started his regular training now. 

Angel had of course convinced him to use his old homework and assignments so he didn't have to use all his time doing his homework again, and of course it helped a lot but it not all assignments were the same. 

Angel had also come to the conclusion that they'd just have to continue having so few lessons at a week while this was going on, though Harry knew that wasn't possible as he needed his training and this would take months to complete.

So, he had come to a decision. One of the most hardest ones he had ever come to take in his life

McGonagall came to the door and seemed surprised to see Harry standing there alone and troubled,

"Come in Harry" She said though soon,

Harry began fidgeting as she stared at him hard,

"What can I do for you?"

"Erm, you see… he trailed off not really knowing how to say this. 

"Yes?" She prompted,

"Well you know that I'll start looking for new ministers next week?" 

Given the expression on Mcgonagall face he knew she had not been expecting that

"Yes?" 

"And that of course will take a lot of my time, and you also know that the elves are teaching me their language and ways and then their magic and that Angel has been training me?"

"Yes. Though I don't understand what it is that she is training you in" 

"Erm, I can't say but you'll find out soon no doubt. But the thing is because Poppy ordered me to take it easy I haven't really been training much or anything. But next week I should be well enough to start coping again as long as I don't overtire myself, and given that in all my other free time I spend teaching the DA and playing quidditch I don't see the possibility. So I've come to the conclusion that I need my training and help the ministry more then anything right now so…

Minerva stayed silent as Harry fidgeted more, 

"I'mquittingthequiichddetteame" 

"What did you say?"

"I'm… resigning my position as Quidditch captain and seeker at the Gryffindor team"

"WHAT?" The professor screeched before calming herself down,

"I'm sorry professor but it's getting to much. The responsibility of being captain is so much and it was either doing that or quitting the DA and I can't do that. Too many are in it and… 

"Relax child" She said softly, "I understand. It was just quite the shock. After all you love the game… don't you?"

"Oh I do. Nothing compares to the feeling of freedom and relaxation as flying does but I don't have the luxury anymore ma'am" 

"I've told you too call me Minerva when we are alone Harry. But I understand your reasoning. But remember what you are fighting for. Don't waste your life away Harry"

"I won't. Maybe next year I'll try out for the team again. When this whole thing with the ministry is over"

"Who do you suggest for the captain part while you are away?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, "Ron is a very good at strategy but… he also is a bit of a sloth and he doesn't really care for the responsibility that comes with being captain. Even if he is maturing. And well the others haven't really been on the team that much. Draco, would live up to the responsibility, he being a Malfoy and all that crap, but it wouldn't really be fair since he not only just started on the team but also the house, so I'd actually say Ron… maybe Dean. He sometimes gets really cool ideas and sadly I really don't know him too well to say if he'll hold the responsibility well or not"

"Alright Harry. I'll look into it. But… you will stay on the reserves team. I'll excuse you from practices. It's just so that if the reserve seeker gets hurt we will have a spare" 

"Erm, sure… well then, thank you professor" Harry said and walked away. 

As to be expected his friends did not take the news so well. Even worse since Harry didn't actually tell them.

Ron found out from McGonagall who offered to make him the captain until next year when Harry might return to the team if he could hold the responsibility. Otherwise it would go to Dean, as he had better grades than Ron… well had had better grades until Ron started his sixth year and knew all the things they learned. And he was with the better players.

She didn't feel comfortable giving the position to Draco as he was still new in the house.

In the end Ron had refused, having been honored enough of simply being offered, but claiming not being able to do both being captain and prefect.

So Dean got the position and Ron was left being very angry at his friend.

They worked it out though ten minutes later though none of the team nor his friends were too happy.

Even the guys that Harry had been really starting to get to know the last week or so weren't happy about it.

Of course they didn't know why he didn't have the time anymore but still….

Other than that the rest of the week passed quickly and on Friday Harry decided to allowed the ones of the twenty new friends he had found who weren't already a part of the DA too join if they wanted. 

They gained ten new members, seven had already been in the group and only three refused.

Harry shivered in the cold as he walked slowly forwards. If anyone had seen him they would have thought his dog had just died. He was dragging his feet forward, wearing the most glum expression on his face, his eyes were worn and tired but they betrayed the worry and anxiety he felt.

Thankfully though no one saw him as, it was almost midnight on Friday, and most were asleep or snogging in their common rooms.

He shivered again as a light, cold breezed past him when he walked past a window. The moon light shone in his eyes, and Harry stopped and looked out.

He sighed, he was on his way to the headmasters office to start his work on rebuilding the ministry.

He sighed again. He had been having such a good week, and he had bonded with almost all of his HS members and made so many new friends, and had just been like a normal teenager. Then this had to happen. He knew what he was doing was the right thing, but he shouldn't be the one having to do this. The ministry itself shouldn't even be so much in ruins.

Harry removed his hands from his pockets and looked at them carefully as he bit his lip, a habbit he had gotten from Hermione. He could see the many scars trailing his arm in the moonlight, few from his uncle but most from himself.

Not even his friends knew about that. True he barely did it anymore, but it was more of a security reasons then anything since Harry hadn't been alone for so long. The only time he was alone when was in the bathroom, and if he dared being too long the elves would burst in on him.

But he had managed to sneak away few times, but it was barely worth the effort, and Harry knew that if he did it too often Angel would start suspecting something.

He traced the scar he had gotten the night he had jumped off the Astronomy tower. Funnily it was the most obvious of the all (On his hand that is) It was a constant reminder of the night he had almost taken his own life.

He sighed again, he hadn't thought about that night in a very long time. In fact he had been so buried in his work with Angel and the elves that he hadn't thought much of anything about the time he had spent in the past much.

As Harry stared silently at the Astronomy tower across the castle through the window, he found it hard to resist the urge to go there again.

He knew it wouldn't help anything if he tried jumping form it again, he wouldn't die, not really and he would be condemning the whole world, and he knew he shouldn't sneak away to give himself a yet another scar but he couldn't help wanting to do it anyway.  
He knew it was wrong and he knew it wasn't healthy, but it helped him, in a strange sort of way.

Harry sighed again as he felt Freddy over his shoulder, and thrust his hands back in his pockets and started dragging his feets again towards the headmasters office.

He smiled faintly as he remembered McGonagall approaching him earlier that morning, making sure he knew what he was doing. Harry knew that it would be a hard work and would take most of his time, leaving very little in order to do much of schoolwork, but he also knew that if he would take his NEWT's now he would get straight O's. Not to be cocky but he was way past the normal school curriculum at his training with Angel.

"skittles" Harry whispered to the gargoyles and they jumped open for the young Gryffindor.

"Harry my boy, how lovely to see you this evening" The headmaster greeted the boy as he entered the older man office.

"Nice to see you as well Headmaster" Harry said politely, not betraying the anguish he truly felt inside.

"Now, are you ready to start on this?"

"I am" He said as he seated himself besides the headmaster

"Good, good" The headmaster said, "Now every member that is aware of this plan – the inner circle that is- has nominated their best choices of a new minister and I have the folders here. I will of course be helping you to go through them all. Then this Sunday is a ministry gathering where I have managed to get you in" 

"You mean one of those snobbish parties where everyone of the guys gather together to smoke cigars and drink brandy and talk about the world?" 

Dumbledore smiled faintly but nodded nonetheless "You could say that my boy. Now most of the ones who have been nominated and some who have not will be there. Now we best get started won't we?" He said cheerily as he waved his wand and probably about sixty folders appeared in front of Harry.

Harry groaned, this was going to be a long night.

Please don't kill me. I have a very good excuse for posting so late. Well sort of. You see my internet was broken and I couldn't get online to send the chapter too my beta. Then when finally someone came over too fix it. And besides, it took me much longer then I thought to post because I've been swamped in schoolwork and besides that I haven't been able to access the computer much at all because my sisters are in their exams and had too use the computer too finish their schoolwork and stuff. Anyway, I only got the chapter back from my beta about two days ago, and so now I'm posting it.

I really, really, really am sorry for the horrible delay.

But I have other bad news: I have exams coming up very soon. I'm taking a high school course and fourth of may I have to go over there to take the final test. Then the ninth I have the real exams starting. Don't know what they're called in English, since it's not the same school system there and here in Iceland. But in your last year in the school I'm in then you choose if you want to take these exams, and in which subject you want to take them. They're really important because if you don't take them or fail on them you won't be accepted into any other schools, and I'm taking five of six exams.

The exams start the ninth as I said before and my last exam is the eighteenth. Then, straight after that I have my end of year school trip coming up, which is a really huge thing in tenth grade. And after that the finals start so I'm going to be really, really busy studying so I don't fail.

But on the bright side, then there's only month and one week until the summer vacation starts and I still haven't found a job so I'll probably have a lot of time too write then. And I'm saving up to buy me a lap top this summer so then I'll have my own computer and I'll also be able to write a lot more.

Anyways I'm really sorry for the delay, and I promise to try and post another chapter before the exams.

And I know this chapter is a bit sloppy but it was really this or nothing. I had actually plans on making something special to Harry to lighten his day but I never found the right place to put it in so for now the Hogsmede trip will have to do. Though there will be more soon…

But onto review responses:

Judiken: Yeah, I've gotten a lot of comments on that I'm working Harry way too hard. I was going to have to something special this chapter but I sorta just never found the right place to put it in. I will have him do something fun soon though, but for now I hope the Hogsmede trip will be enough even if it isn't that well written. But Remus and Tonks will most likely not get together though Ron and Hermione will. Harry will no be dating Ginny either. I've already decided the pairing. Sorry. Anyways thank you for your review.

Agusta: Hello... svo ert þu semsagt Islensk? But anyway, it actually was a privet joke between a friend and I. But I guess it is a bit weird reading when the elves talk and actually understanding what they're saying... Though there aren't all that many scenes where they talk elvish. It's so bothersome always writing it and then translating and stuff. Anyways thank you for your review

chickflickgrl82: They might work for him sometimes in the future. I'm thinking it probably won't happen until next summer though, if it happens. Anyways, thanks for your review

BeautifulLady: I'm very happy you liked it. And I really am very sorry for the very much so late update. I'm even more sorry that I won't update until in a month or so again. I have to focus on my upcoming exams first. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thank you for your review

MeaghanPotter: Thank you. And sorry about the late update, the computer broke down and I've been busy and lazy... erm but I happen you agree on you with the whole Ginny/Draco thing. Don't get why so many want them together but they won't be together. Though if you have any idea who to pair Ginny with, other then Harry then I'd be happy to hear. Thanks for the review

Akugin Ashura: Thank you. I'm sorry about the late update though, and I'm also sorry about how long it will until I update again next time... but erm thanks for the review

Amros: Sorry too say that all pairings except Ginny have been decided, which means that Harry won't be dating Ginny. I read a lot of stories with those as a pairing but I don't really want it in this story. Sorry. But thanks for the review

Rashira Evans: Well I don't have any idea what so ever if you're reading this since I kind of got the expression that you were not continuing reading this story. It's fine though because what you said is completely true. The beginning of this story is horrible. I've been working on re writing the beginning but so far I've only managed to rewrite the first chapter. I am however going to finish the other chapters that need to be re written soon. I hope anyway. I do though think that I've added a little something that makes the story different then others, even thought he beginning is a bit... bad. Your thing with Hermione was good though and I liked the way you write but since then I've improved and I've gotten a beta and I would like to think that I've gotten much better. But I thank you for your review...

Orlin: Thank you and I'm very sorry about the update. I actually was going to have him be a griffin or something at first but then I really wanted a small cute animal for someone and it just hit me :D...

icedragon925: Thank you... Well it's final with the pairings now and it's going to be Ron/Hermione, Harry/multi-ship, and I'm really thinking Draco with Lavender. Never seen that before and I really wanted to try it. But I like the idea with Harry and an Elf. Have to give that a bit of a thought. Anyway he'll become way more into the politics now that he's going to be sponsoring a new minister and all that. But I probably won't make the chapters shorter. It wouldn't change the updates any, cause I update each time when I have the time. I've just been really, really busy lately and am even going to be more busy now, until after exams. But Next I update I'm going to update two chapters. But thank you for your review

Chrissy227: Well it won't be Draco/Ginny but it will be Ron/Hermione and Harry/multi-ship... for now anyway. I'm very glad that you liked the idea with the Vatican. I have few more weird ideas as well but they won't be seen for now. Thanks for your review and sorry about the late update

Coro:Well thank you very much, I'm very happy you like the story :D... And it will be an Ron/Hermione but not Ginny and Draco. I'm thinking Draco with Lavender, I've always wanted to try to write that... And well, I heard that saying from some Tv show, can't stop saying it since, it's starting to annoy me too ... ah well... thank you for your review 

Ugly Duckling: Ok, well it'll be Hermione/Ron, and probably Draco/Lavender and I'll think about Ginny/Neville. I was really getting stumped on who she ought to be with. But it will be Harry/multi-ship for now. I could have him date Luna for a little while maybe but in the end it's not she that he's going to be with. Thanks for the review

Tokris: You know when you put it that way it's kind of scary how I thought up about it. It makes me out like I'm kinda monster or something :S... oh well... but I'm really glad you liked the chapter and I'm really sorry about the lateness of it. And I'm also really sorry to say that it won't be and Ginny/Draco or a Ginny/Harry. I'm probably going with Draco and Lavender and I don't really know on Ginny... someone suggested Neville but I'm not sure... what do you think? But anyways thank you a lot for your review

Crissy Potter:Well I'm afraid to say this will be Ron/Hermione, sorry but everyone keep asking for it and all that. I actually prefer it when they're not together too, I think they fight way too much but there are some stories out there that are really good with that ship and I suppose they can be ok. Anyways thank you for your review.

Jaina Solo Fel: Well you'll be happy to know then that it won't be a Ginny/Draco either. I'm thinking Draco with Lavender but I'm not sure about Ginny... what do you think? Someone mentioned Neville... but thank you very much for the review, it's always fun having a review that helps and gives constructive criticisms. And I'm again sorry for the lateness of this chapter... I'm starting to say way too often for my liking... but hey... anyways thanks again for the review...

coolwhip0306: It's ok, though it's nice to see from you again  Anyway, the letters were just letters from people who'd either heard of the attack, or were at the attack. Just the usual hate/fan mail. And yes the muggles also saw the message though I suppose it's standard procedure to erase the muggles memories from events like that. Harry won't see the message either and he'll probably just meet the transfers. But I don't know really, he might meet someone from the attack later on. Anyway thanks a lot for the review

Ruth: Yeah I know what you mean. I can never figure out who's going to be with whom. Though I don't really care in the end of it, I can live with most pairs. I wasn't really sure on the forms. I wanted them to be original but that's the best I could do. I know it's kind of overdone to have Harry be a multi-animagus.

And thanks, I usually prefer stories with details but not too much of them. I kinda like to make things up in my head sometimes. But the whole key thing is sorta important. Harry is the guardian of the key, hence the key. He had never gotten it sooner I realized. I always had planned to Have Angel give it to him shortly after his birthday but then I just always forgot so I just put it in there. So the key is actually the key to Hell's gate. If he looses the key anybody could just open hell, and you also need the key to be able to close hell again. Anyways no problem with the length of the review, I like them longer. But thank you a lot for the review

I would also like too thank, Phoniex Love, Angel Lillian PotterIce-Phoenix-Tearsicaroktwesterna, fern12 and Pleione very much for their reviews.

And I would also like top thank my beta reader because with out her I would never have made it this far with the story.

Promise too try keep up witht eh writing so I have two chapters by the end of the exmas,

Love

Cute-kittycat-in-love


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you might recognize from the HP series.

Chapter 27: Political Woes

Harry looked around, taking in every little detail he could.

He was standing in front of a beautiful double oak door, and stood calmly to the side as Dumbledore and Susan Bones were introduced and walked in the hall where many, many politicians and their families were dining together and talking about the world affairs.

As the door opened he peered in catching few faces he knew by photo others he knew in person, others he knew by name and others he knew not at all.

He straightened out his straight robes and dusted off dirt where no dirt was before standing in front of the same door Dumbledore had just entered two minutes before him.

He was wearing his Potter family robes, which surprisingly were not black nor red as he had first thought. They were Silver gray with a deep blue trim that shone in the dark. He had the Potter house crest placed right over his heart for everyone to see, the deep blue trimmings were mixed with a gold line, and a silver panther was barely noticeable on his upper arm, though it showed his status as the head of house.

He wore a magnificent silver ring with the description "Megi heimurinn ríkja í friði fyrir mönnum og álfum eins(May the world rest in peace for eternity for humans and elves alike)" Which was an elvish descriptor and it showed his status as a part Elf. He wore a silver pendant that showed the Potter crest and across the crest was a panther that looked like it was only waiting to for the perfect moment to attack its prey; it had deep blue alert and focused eyes. The pendant showed his status as an eligible Potter, that had not been arranged under marriage.

His hair had been gelled back neatly so his scar stood proudly for everyone to see, he was wearing contact lenses and not his usual glasses. He wore black dragon hide boots, also with the silver Potter crest on.  
All in all he looked very impressive in his expensive clothes with two intimidating elves behind him when the door opened and the man announced,

"Harry James Potter, the Head of Potter house and the first defeater of he-who-must-not-be-named"

Most in the room looked up at his announcement, after all it hadn't been that widely known he was attending this god damned thing.

He nodded politely to people he recognized and walked gracefully towards his headmaster who was waving him over to meet some people that owned something or other.

For the next half hour or so people continued to enter, and Harry continued to greet them politely, and listen to boring buisness stories of this and that.

Finally though the Minister of Magic was announced meaning that everyone had arrived and dinner was about to begin.

"Cornelius Fudge, High esteemed Minister of Magic, escorted by Lady Mist Freeman, the head of Duughorns American Institution for dark wizards"

Harry looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the Minister in his deep green expensive robes with the crest of the Ministry placed right above his heart. His house crest was small and not at all impressive like Harry's, Bones or Dumbledore's to only name a few. Harry wasn't all that surprised though, the house of Fudge was only dated back two generations or so. His mothers house though, was dated back four generations or so.

He wore a bronze wing with a Hawk on it that showed he was of the line of Greenleve, which was where his mother came from.  
Harry also noted that he wore a necklace, a golden one with a symbol of something Harry didn't see, but it was not his house crest or symbol, which meant that unlike Harry he was not available, it meant that he was divorced. He had a golden chain on his robes that meant...

Before Harry would recall what that meant his companion was mentioned that shocked Harry from his thoughts, he hadn't known there was such place.

The woman he noted had light blond hair that was braided, which meant that she was not available. She didn't wear much makeup, but enough to notice. She had light and soft features, and was slightly built around the middle but not at all fat. She wore an elegant dress that matched Fudge's own, which meant she was representing his house but not her own.

Usually only wives or daughters only represented the mans house but there were exceptions where the other party didn't represent an old or important house. But yet you had to be connected somehow, engaged perhaps... ah there she wore the same chain on her robes as Fudge, though her was silver, it meant they were engaged.

She didn't wear a house ring only an engagement ring. She didn't wear a house crest either, only a crest that Harry assumed was the crest of the American prison she was head of, and under that was a smaller crest that showed she was from the American Ministry. She wore a necklace though, from a house that Harry knew she did not belong too, as she didn't wear it's crest. Which meant that she was widowed, ah... yes her trimmings had yellowed linings which meant that.

The witch had a kind looking face, and seemed to be in her early sixties or late fifties. She was tall and proud, a woman Harry never imagined to see with Fudge of all people.

He stopped investigating the woman as he noticed that everyone were moving to their seats to dine.

Harry stood there helpless, he didn't know where he was to sit.

Thankfully, he was saved from any embarrassment as Dumbledore waved him over to sit at the same table he was sitting at.

Harry mentally groaned. It was also the same table the Minister was sitting at. Some other people Harry hardly knew were also there, but the last he did know, there was Amos Diggory and his wife and Amelia Bones as well.

Harry looked around and saw Arthur Weasley sit at the table next to his and he smiled and greeted the man he considered family.

He was glad to see that the man had at least been able to show he was of respectable house, as he had just as fancy robes and jewelry to represent his status in the wizarding world as the others.

Harry frowned as he thought, there had to be over hundred rules on how you had to dress your self, what you had to wear and so on when it involved important people and old families in the wizarding world. It had taken him weeks to remember most of it and he still thought it was pointless.

Harry stood up with the rest when the Minister and his fiancé seated themselves.

Harry looked around for the first time as he relaxed in his seat. There were about twenty tables, each table held about ten to fifteen people. The tables were all round, and at the middle of each table was a flower decoration, the dinner ware was made of the finest crystal and Harry dared not be reckless with it. Comfortable chairs were across the room, as well as small tables and bars where Harry wryly thought that here would most of the heads end up later the evening. There was a nice dance floor at the middle of the hall, and flower decorations were everywhere.

Harry dryly thought how snobbish wizards could be when he examined the crystal light when Dumbledore discreetly prodded him to make an order.

Harry almost did a double take when he saw there was actually a human servant to take their orders.

Harry took a deep breath as not to start stuttering, and said calmly, "I'll have the same as the Minister is having, it sounds absolutely delicious" He said not having a clue what the Minister was having and only hoping it was something edible.

"And what would you have to drink Master Potter?"

Before Harry could say anything Amelia piped up interested, "What do you recommend?"

"The red wine we are serving this evening is a very good year, and the champagne is absolutely dashing ma'am then...

Harry looked at him, face blank as he continued to count up all the wines and their years and labels.

"I'll have the merlot thank you" Dumbledore said,

"And what can I get you Master Potter?" He asked again, Harry looked at his headmaster in a silent plea, but before he could respond Mist, the Ministers date spoke up, "I'll have a raspberry cocktail, please, with some lemon if possible" She smiled at him warmly as he nodded and looked again at Harry,

"I'll have the same, though could it be possible to make it non alcoholic?" He said feeling like an idiot on the inside but looking proud on the outside

"Of course sir" He said and turned and left as everyone else at the table had already taken their orders,

"Ah, Harry" Fudge said with cheerfulness that was obviously fake because of the hate in his eyes. Harry though chose to ignore it as he smiled to him his best fake smile as Fudge continued,

"I had forgotten you weren't of age yet Pity" He said as he took a nice gulp of his wine,

"No, not really sir. I doubt that I would have anything alcoholic even if I could. I have classes tomorrow of course" Harry said also with very strained polite words,

"Of course. Forgive me, it is just that you are the only student attending, tonight"

"Of course" Harry said, though he was sure he had seen few other kids his age,

"Actually Cornelius" Dumbledore said, "There are quite the few underage children here tonight"

"I know that D-Albus" Cornelius almost snapped, "But they are all home schooled or on leave, not Harry here"

"I'll be fine Minister"

"Of course" He said, "How is school? Not too much homework is there?" He then asked in a strained voice

"They are fine" Harry said but feeling as he had to make an more effort he said, "I was just finishing an charms essay on different kinds of observe shields as a matter of fact"

"Ahh. Flitwick still teaching is he?" Mist asked nicely with no dislike in her face like Fudge,

"Yes, yes he is" Harry said still wary of the woman, "You went to Hogwarts?" He asked though,

"No, American to the bone I am. I went to a private school in L.A. Filius is actually an distant relative, and an old friend"

"I see" Harry said politely, retreating from the conversation as he sat back content to listen as the servants again came in with their food.

"Ah thank you Mr. Dumbledore" He heard Mist say and he tore  
his eyes from the girl that was seated across the table.

"How long have been engaged for?" Amelia Bones asked interested,

"For three years actually now, we just never made it public, we're going to tonight though" Mist said smiling,

"Three years?" Amos wife asked, "When is the wedding going to be?"

At this Mist's smile wavered and Fudge answered almost defensively, "Well it depends. I've been so busy at the Ministry, and it is after all the top priority. And now this business with HIM and all" He said nervously and no one had to ask who he was but Harry found himself opening his mouth against his will,

"Just because Voldemort" He ignored the gasps and shudders," is back it doesn't mean you should postpone your wedding. Defy him and show your love to defeat the terror he brings to this world. It is the only way to fight him, continue to be happy, have children, marry, start dating whatever, just be happy and show your love"

The table stared at him in wonder before Fudge sputtered, "Nonsense. The only thing that can defeat you-know-who are the aurors and hard work from the Minister. Not wasting time in getting married. I suggest you concentrate on your homework P-Harry my lad, and leave the war and it business to the professionals and those whom it concerns"

Harry so badly wanted to snap at the fool but bit his tongue and Amos Diggory said impatiently, "Nonsense Minister. Few are more involved that Potter himself, are you forgetting who was there when he was brought back, who it was that actually defeated him the first time around? Despite the fact that the aurors you speak so highly off could not? He was the one who's blood was taken, the one who was forced to duel with that maniac. He watched his friend be murdered and could do nothing about it but defy the murderer and barely escape with his life. In fact he at the top of his hit list, and yet he is the only one here fearless to say his name. Unity, hard work from the whole nation, the whole world is what will fight the dark Lord in these dark times coming. Not hiding in your office sending aurors who can barely hold a wand to their death, Minister"

Harry stared in wonder at the man who had spoken such harsh cold worlds. Harry hardly recognized the man that had lost his son only two years before.

And then he wondered why he hadn't been nominated for Minister. As of now Amelia Bones- despite the fact that she was a pureblood-, Kevin Donell and Karen Maragreta were the top candidates of the list for the possibility of future Ministers.

Harry and Dumbledore had spent the whole night eliminating witches and wizards until finally ten had remained, of those ten those three were the most likely, but none of them really fitted the job. Despite the fact that Amelia Bones was a pureblood Harry thought she fitted the job she currently had the best, Kevin wasn't even English but an American who lived part time in England and part time in America, and not many knew his name. Nor was he muggle, though one of his children was a squib. Karen Maragreta was... a frosty bitch really. But she was good. Though... as Harry stared at Amos Diggory he wondered...

"Sir," He said before Fudge could respond and a full fledge argument could break out,

"Yes?" Amos said calming down and ignoring Mist who was scolding Fudge but at the same time trying to calm him down as well,

"Are you a muggle-born or a pureblood?"

At the astonished looks he was getting Harry blushed and realised this wasn't exactly a polite thing to ask purebloods with attitude,

"Er, what I mean is that well, if you know something about muggle politics perhaps? I've always wondered... well about some of it really but few politicians I've met have known anything about it and those who have, have been muggle-borns, yet still know very little about it"

"I'm a half blood actually" He smiled warmly, though it barely reached his eyes, "My mother was a muggle but my father is a pureblood. He was disowned though by his family for marrying my mother. His family were dark wizards"

"Death eaters?" Harry found himself asking before he could stop himself,

"No" Amos laughed "Just dark wizards. My grandparents didn't really care about muggles at all. It is just that my mother turned my father from his former life style of robbing and stealing"

"Oh"

"But yes I do know about muggle politics. Unbelievable as some may find it I find it most interesting and knowledgeable"

The dinner continued in much the same fashion until music begun to play and the food disappeared from the tables.

Harry smiled slightly as he saw Arthur and Molly join in the dance, he himself found himself inviting Amos Diggory wife to a dance which he earned mock glare from her husband and a comment about he better not steal his wife,

"I'll try not to but I won't promise. I can't help it if women find me so dashing young man"

Then he started waltzing with the pretty witch.

The rest of the night was spent away quickly, either dancing with many different witches or being dragged to political talks with snobbish wizards who didn't care about his opinion anyway.

But all the while he found himself watching Amos Diggory more and more.

Before the evening ended and Harry had to go back to the castle he sought out the man who had lost his child,

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how are you this evening?" He greeted

He smiled back, "You can just call me Harry. And my evening... he hesitate, he didn't want to be cold by being to formal and polite so he instead said, "has been far more interesting then I first assumed it would be"

Amos laughed, "Alright then Harry. How may I help you?"

"I was actually hoping to steal you away for a little while if the kind Ashley here doesn't mind?" He said nodding to his wife

"Not at all Harry"

So Amos followed Harry to a quiet corner and looked at Harry confused.

At last when Harry hadn't broken the silence he said, "What is going on Harry? If I didn't know better I'd say you were planning some world political scandal by the look in your eyes" He laughed joking

When Harry didn't laugh with Amos he abruptly quieted down and stared at Harry hard with serious eyes.

"You aren't are you?" He almost whispered

Harry didn't answer, he only said, "What do you think about Fudge?"

"As a person I'm sure he's quite nice in his own way but has been corrupted by the power he gets as a Minister" He answered slowly after a minute of silence,

"But what do you think of him as a Minister?"

"I think he's... he trailed off and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question honestly"

"I'm not a fool Mr. Potter" He said all relaxation gone from  
his now serious face, "I'm not about to make an official stand against the Ministry of Magic, after all it is where I work"

"Your secret will be safe with me if you so want. But I'm making a plot... a plot in which I need to know your status towards the Minister of Magic in order to make it work. If it comforts you somewhat Mr. Diggory" Harry said, "Then I will tell you first what I think of him and if I tell anyone about what you tell me now, you can in turn tell anyone you want what I will tell you"

Amos leaned forwards, before looking around, not seeing anyone looking their way except his wife who was anyway across the room, he still put a silencing charm around them not knowing Harry had already covered that,

When he didn't say anything Harry again spoke up, not serious and harshly, "I personally think that even if Fudge might have once been a decent person, that he has been corrupt by powerand is a horrible Minister. He cannot run an office, he cannot defend the people. He always thinks of his position first, he is incompetent Minister and does not belong in office, especially not now that Lord Voldemort has returned. War is no longer coming our way, it has already started. The time has come to act upon it and Fudge is doing no such thing"

Silence greeted Harry's words and so he spoke again,

"Even if Fudge really wanted to turn his page he's too easily scared and manipulated, Voldemort can easily control him if he so wanted. It is only a matter of time until he takes that step"

"Why are you telling me this?" Diggory asked, "I could easily tell anyone what you just said and it would bring trouble from Fudge"

"Fudge is very well aware that I don't like him. And I know as well he hates me. Now I want to know what you think of him?"

"So this is personal?"

"No. Answer and I might tell you more"

"I don't like him in office. Before it never really bothered me but after... he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "After Cedric... died it's becoming more obvious what a...  
moron he is. My son has already died Mr. Potter, I won't loose my wife or anyone else I love to Voldemorts hands just because the Minister is too scared to fight him"

Harry smiled at him, "I already told you to call me Harry. And did you notice that you said Voldemort?"

Amos paled but shook his head, "Call me Amos then Harry. But what is the meaning of all this?"

"So far you've said what I wanted or needed to hear but... what about the public? If you were Minister, would you only try to protect your family and you, or would you sacrifice you to protect the world?"

Amos looked at him thinking it over, "I would. Too be honest I probably wouldn't have before but the pain Ashley and I experienced after our sons death. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. And I don't want you-know-who to rule. I don't believe in what he claims and I don't believe anyone has a chance, in hiding or not to live if he comes to power"

Harry nodded silently as he wondered if he should say any more.

"Now, Harry, what is your plot and why do you want me involved?"

Harry looked at him hard, "Do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?"

"I've heard of it yes. From the last war"

Harry nodded,

"It fights you-know-who doesn't it?

"Yes it does" Harry said, "Lately though it hasn't. We don't know what it is Voldemort is up to so it's time and power has been spent in strengthening wards on public places and protecting old tombs and stuff"

Silence,

Then Harry looked sharply at him,

"Mr. Diggory" He said, "You know this is very much so confidential don't you? Dumbledore most likely will place some sort of charm on you to not tattle the Orders secrets? You do understand that NO ONE must know what I've told you and will tell you?"

"I know"

"Not even your wife"

Amos hesitated,

"Maybe later" Harry added

He nodded,

"Now, if you haven't figured it our I am a part of this Order. I am the youngest member ever to have been in it. I don't do anything" He said to the huge eyes of Diggory, "I only sit in meetings and share my point of view" He paused, not saying anything further, "Now as I said the Order has been strengthening wards instead of protecting the people"

"Too me it is simply wrong. I know the Order can't do anything directly, it's a secret organization, and it's members are not known. And what can ten wizards and witches do anyway? Besides it is the Ministry's job to protect the people. Except it isn't doing that. So the main thing the Order is doing now is getting the Ministry up and running again"

Silence,

"There is a Plot" Silence, then "A plot to remove the Minister"

Amos's eyes widened

Harry didn't say more, and after few minutes of silence he furrowed his eyebrows, "What do I have anything to do with this?"

Harry remained silent for a while before saying in a very serious voice that meant no nonsense, and Amos actually forgot he was talking to a minor, "What do you feel about becoming the new Minister?"

"Me?" Amos finally said "How?"

"You don't have to decide now. It is a huge decision after all"

"I think not" Amos said suddenly angry, "If you want to cheat someone into office and manipulate someone to do what you want then you can find someone else"

He was about to walk away when Harry gripped his arm,

"You won't be working under us, but with us. You are not required to do anything we say. And we will be getting you into office fairly. I will be your sponsor" He said scowling at the thought, "And Dumbledore will give all his support"

"It still doesn't garuntee it"

"No it doesn't. First we would have to remove Fudge. You would be part of that so when the voting finally occurs you will have had the most attention. The one who started it. You will have our support, and you will be the best. I've been asking about you all night and keeping an eye out for you, you have all the best options. You are involved with the muggle world, you're not afraid to lead, you know your stuff, you care about the people among other things. The only thing is, can you set your grief for Cedric aside and work with us or can't you?"

When Amos didn't say anything and anger was staring to sink in his eyes at the mention of his son Harry hurriedly continued, "I'm not asking you to forget him. We might even need his memory to win this thing, I'm asking you to set aside what is done and make new, better things for those who can be saved. As I said" He said not stopping before the enraged man could say anything, "You won't be working under us but with us. Though you'll required to do few things. But only if you agree to them. Think about it and let me or Dumbledore know"

With that Harry walked away and left with Dumbledore.

Amos stood there for few more moments then he walked to his wife.

He didn't even say goodbye to the people only followed his wife out,

"Darling what was all that about?"

"Minister" He mumbled, the anger of having Harry suggesting to use his son now gone,

"What?" Ashley Diggory asked,

"Oh what? Nothing, nothing at all"

Then he apparated away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"POTTER" A voice screeched into the poor sleepless ears of our young hero as he was drinking all the coffee he could reach

"Amanda, always a pleasure" He said dryly, ignoring the twitch he felt in his stomach as she glared at him. No crazy man would ever fall for a girl who hated them with out any reason at all. Well she had a reason it was just a ridiculous one. Just because he was famous and she was not didn't mean she had the right to hate him, make fun of him, bad mouth him, embarrass him and god knows what at what ever opportunity she got.

She didn't even know him, so she had no right to assume he was like what she thought he was. No you would be mad to be Harry Potter and like her when you could get any girl he wanted. He had to admit though, she was kind of refreshing.

He shook those unwelcome thoughts out of his head as she stormed right up to him and his four way too cheery friends,

"Don't you take that tone with me you wretched little... before she could get any further Harry tiredly lifted his head,

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt the moment of your day, I assure you, I'd just love to hear what new insult you've found for me this morning, but do you have an actual point for yelling at me this morning or are you just venting off unjustified anger?" He said calmly as they were chatting about what kind of drink he liked, "Because frankly I haven't slept more than four hours and I'm tired as hell and I really don't need this from you right now"

Amanda seemed momentarily surprised. Harry wasn't surprised, he never talked back to her. Only raised his eyebrows or glared at her sometimes when his patience was loose. Only twice had he really lost his and yelled back at the witch. She recovered quickly though and said with all her former anger reappearing,

"You arrogant brick, yes I have a point. You were supposed to meet us last night to go over some charms. You never showed up. What sort of leader are you making promises like that and then go breaking them just like we don't even matter at all. You're so selfish and-

Harry who had overcome his shock at what the girl was saying again interrupted her, quickly loosing his patience. No matter how good he became at Occulemcy or relaxing methods he never had enough patience worth a knut.

"I was not assuming wrong when I thought you were placed in Ravenclaw for a reason Amanda? You do have ears, so try use them for a change would you"

Before she could make a scathing remark Harry continued,

"No, let me finish. I'm getting sick and tired of you yelling at me for no apparent reason. Ron and Hermione announced yesterday to everyone at the DA meeting that I wouldn't be there since I had other plans that I had no other choice but to attend"

"Oh yes the great Harry Potter, not caring about the welfare of his fellow students, only caring about his autographs getting out right on time"

Harry glowered and stood up, his face like a thunder cloud and he said in a low hiss,

"Not all obligations of being Harry Potter the bleeding savoir of the world has to be so fun, not that I would consider that much fun. You are maybe forgetting that I am giving up my free time to train you in something I have no responsibility to do whatsoever. I left you in very capable hands last night, and it is not my duty to watch you all hours of the day. It is my free time, my effort and my willingness to help that keeps that foundation running. My free time, I repeat. I had other things to do, things that couldn't be ignored, things that don't concern you so I'd appreciate if you'd leave me alone while I'm trying to eat and let me be if you are not going to be at least somewhat civilized. If that doesn't meet your ever so high standard I suggest you find someone else to teach you neat little magic tricks" Harry said hotly his voice slowly rising out his speech

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Potter, Miss Salvage? What is going on?" McGonagall said before anyone could say another word,

"Nothing professor" Amanda said just at hotly as Harry, "Me and Potter here were just having a little argument over some trivial things"

"In that case I'm excusing myself from this discussion and going to class" Harry said leaving with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Vanessa before McGonagall could utter another word.

As they were almost fifteen minutes early they seated themselves outside the DADA classroom and started some small talk, and Vanessa finally got the nerve to speak up so she timidly told Harry,

"Harry, listen, I'm really sorry about Amanda. She's a really nice girl, honestly" She insisted when Harry snorted, "She's been my best friend since I was seven. And she's always been there for me"

Hermione looked skeptically at her, "Well, until she comes up to us, or Harry at least and apologizes then we are going to continue to think of her as we think of her now. A stuck up snob that doesn't have a mind of her own"

Ron could barely stop himself from gaping at the girl next to him. He always forgot how much she had changed since last year. How much they had all changed since last year.

Vanessa frowned before looking at them pleadingly, "No really, you have to understand. She's a wonderful person, she just doesn't think straight when it comes to Harry. She's been through things, in her life that... she trailed off and looked around her hurriedly.

Hermione on the other hand leaned forwards, "Like what things? We've all here been through things, especially Harry. Draco here just recently left all he ever thought was home, all hope of ever feeling welcome to his home. He has no home anymore he gave it all up. He's having a rough time, yet he isn't taking out on everybody else. Harry has more death threats than anybody you can name and he's been through more stuff then you could think about. And he usually tries not to take it out on people who don't deserve it and when he does he always apologizes for it. I don't see Amanda doing that"

"I can't really tell you what things she's been through. They're her things and she's my best friend and I won't betray her confidence even though I think she's behaving like a git now. Just wait, she'll come around and then someday we'll all laugh at this later"

None of them had any real chance to say anymore as the rest of the students started to arrive in front of the class room, and soon their DADA professor was there, cheery as always,

"Good day students" He said before he took the roll call and told everyone to turn in their essays on the unforgivables.

"Now last class we covered the rest there was to know about the unforgivables, today however we will continue to talk about some more of the dark sided spells"

The students all fidgeted nervously.

"Who here knows the Ramora spell?"

Only few raised their hands, unsurprisingly Nott and his crew knew it, Dray also, some of the transfers also knew it, like Amanda, but what really surprised everyone was that Harry knew it.

In fact it gave Harry the shivers to receive the hard look he was getting from the professor as this was considered as a dark curse.

"Hmmm... very well, Mr. Potter, tell me about it"

"Well" Harry began nervously, all too well remembering the time Angel taught it too him. "It is one of the few dark art curses or hexes that represent potions. The curse it self is considered a part of a group of another three curses and one other hex, they are often known as the sister curses or the big Five. The Ramora curse, is actually a jinx that jinxes the food you eat. If you eat any food jinxed by the curse your insides slowly begin to freeze leaving a very painful death" He finished quietly, unnerved by the silence in the room. Probably not by the effect the curse had but because of the knowledge Harry had.

"Um, very good" Professor Diggle said, "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now the Ramona spell, in fact the one jinx in the Big Five. Can anyone name me it's sister curses?"

This time Harry played dumb, deciding it wasn't very smart of him to let everyone know how adept he was really in the dark arts.

Surprisingly the only three hands went up this time, Amanda being one of them.

"There are the Ravonia hex and then there are the three curses, Roanna, Rommella and Remella"

"Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw. Now all these curses at one point somehow involve death or torture with poisons. The hexes also involve food. They were as Mr. Potter said, one of the few dark ones that are left that are made after potions. In fact they are one of the very, very few, only two others are known to be similar as the potions that these curses come from have not been able to be made for years as the recipes were destroyed.

"A Russian Man named Faraian in the seventeenth century discovered what is thought to be the last recipes existing. He however was a disaster at potions and therefore spent all his life developing the curses to make the same effects as the potions, in order so he could actually use them anytime he wanted. However, three years after this great accomplishment, he lost the recipes in a great battle and they were never to be seen again, and he also died in that same battle, taking seven others with him to death using those curses.

The curses only became outlawed late in the eighteenth century in a goblin rebellion where most resorted to poisoning the goblins food with the Ravonia hex, refusing to give the healing potion unless their demands were met.

"Wait so, they can all be healed?" Vanessa spoke up from where she was writing her notes,

"No, only the Raviona hex can be healed, the Rommella and Remella curses both kill, quite painfully too. The Remella curse causes a fast death, only leaving any traces on the victim who has been suffocated, the Rommella curse however causes a rather slow and extremely painful death. It takes about seven days to die, the record holding nine and three hours today. The Roanna curse however does not necessarily kill. It can but it doesn't have to. It causes the victim to become extremely sick, until eventually it makes you start hallucinating your every worst nightmare coming true. If it is put on long enough then a person can simply die from the torture

There was deathly silence in the class, the only noise being heard was the ends of their quills scraping their parchment.

"Now, can anyone tell me why they were only banned so late?"

This time Hermione raised her hand, "Because two of them need to be placed in the food, and the Roanna curse can easily be blocked. The other two last are very complicated and very hard to do and the draining it causes usually made the dark wizards choose another curses that fulfilled their... needs better"

"Very good, ten points to you"

And so the rest of the class they spent talking about the five curses and the man who invented them. Though Harry spent most of it catching up a needed sleep.

After sleeping so normally for almost two weeks now he was getting quite attached to it.

That night Harry never got the chance to tell his friends about the ball, as another Order meeting was being held to discuss the progress they made.

When Harry finally arrived at the headquarters most of the inner Order were there. He greeted some he knew and nodded to others before he took his seat. Dumbledore arrived only a minute or two after him.

"Greetings everyone. I hope I find you well this evening" He greeted everyone assembled

"We are here to talk about the ball I myself and Harry attended yesterday evening to finalize our plans of our Ministry makeover. Some of you of course were there as well. Now, everyone here knows the final four we were aiming for, and all of them were there. Harry, what conclusion have you reached in this matter. Who do you think will be the next Minister?"

Harry smiled impishly. True he had talked to them all and even some more but he didn't really feel as comfortable with them as he did with Diggory. However he had not been on the list.

"Before I say anything, I was wondering all last night, why did no one ever mention Amos Diggory?"

Some bewildered looks were sent his way.

"Potter you moron Diggory lost his son two years ago. He's far too caught up in his self pity to be of any sort of use to us" Snape spat in contempt

"Bullshit. You don't know him, and besides you weren't there last night. He was the only one I talked to not afraid to say Voldemort's name, he stood up to Fudge for what he thought was right and-

"Harry" Dumbledore interrupted, "What is the point of this?"

Harry blushed and looked around the room nervously, "Well after dinner, I sorta was keeping an eye out for him as he met most of the requirements. So then we chatted for awhile and I decided to erm talk to him about... stuff... Harry trailed off looking anywhere except at the people,

"And?" Dumbledore prompted nicely and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore knew exactly what had happened,

"I told him about the Order and that I offered him to be the next Minister" He said fast.

Uproar was next and it took Dumbledore few minutes too restore calm,

"Potter are you mad?" Fletcher said, "He wasn't even on the god damn list"

"I know that. But he was the best man. He knows most about muggles, he knows about politics, he is willing to do what needs to be done and he'ssmart enough not to go running out in the open death and leave the battles too us. He is the right man. When I talked to him he didn't waver. He was cautious and I had to drag the information out of him, I had to tell him stuff instead. He out right refused to be some pupet for this Order and told me to find someone else. He is the right man"

"I actually agree" Dumbledore said," Amos is our man. I find it rather unfair to pass him over just because he lost his son. Unlike what most of you think he is not weaker for it. He is stronger"

After many minutes of whispering Moody spoke up, "So is he in or not"

Harry smiled impishly again, "It depends really. Honestly I really don't know. He'll contact Dumbledore about it soon. If he hasn't in a week we will go to him and probably end up obliviating him"

"He didn't even give you an answer? A hint or anything?"

"Er, I didn't really give him the chance. I left in a hurry since he was getting rather angry" Harry said uncomfortably

"Angry? Why?"

"Well not really so much angry, more like furious in the way that if you don't shut up and get of out of my sight I'm going to rip your head off sort of furious"

"Why?" Everyone asked,

"Well after I told the man to get over his son and not think about him other than that we would probably use Cedrics name to get him elected he got sorta angry" The boy said impishly and smiled sweetly at the looks he received. It really hadn't sounded like that in his head.

Two hours later A frazzled Harry entered the school grounds again. After much debate on the matter it was agreed that Amos would be the man if he agreed in three days time. Harry didn't give it much hope though as he went too bed. The man had been furious when Harry had talked about Cedric like that. It really hadn't been one of Harry's best moments but it had to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found Harry grumpily getting out of bed and heading to breakfast with his friends. Tonight he had a DA meeting and he really wasn't in the mood.

Breakfast was nice and passed quickly as did the classes. Harry really rarely bothered to listen anymore and instead only did his homework in class.

That night when the DA assembled Harry was feeling a lot better, having managed to catch a few hours sleep when the guys had been doing their homework.

"Hi guys" He had greeted them all and petting Ást on the way. His phoenix had almost become a regular figure in their meetings and often just stayed there and watched and sometimes healed the people if they got hurt. Harry had really grown to love her, and really appreciated all the times she stayed with him and sang for him when he was distressed and nervous.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here last meeting but I was really busy doing some political stuff. Nothing much to worry about"

"What political stuff? I thought you stayed out of most everything to do with the Ministry and the governors?" Neville asked

"Yeah I thought you like hated Fudge" Seamus backed up

"I do hate Fudge. He's a bitch" Harry said casually, "And I also hate all this political stuff that follows me but I find it more effective if I go along with it. I can get so much done that way. Especially if I want to win this war. It's good too have power in the Ministry if you're creating your own army and sitting in Order meetings"

Gasps ensued at that and questions started coming from all directions until Harry yelled at them to shut up,

"I thought you didn't trust the Order?" Dean yelled at Harry who sighed, He never had told anyone but his closest friends that he was member. But Angel was right. He needed to trust his own army a bit better. Though deep inside he thought that it would probably lead to his own downfall later on.

"I never said that. I said that I didn't trust them to do anything in this war. And I don't. They don't do what we do. They don't train to fight death eaters"

"They don't need to train. They're capable witches and wizards" someone shouted,

"True but over the last months you've become more physically stronger then more then half the order and your aim is better almost the whole Order and you train to fight. They have a lot of information which is why I am there because that is the only way for me to gain information for now as we don't have any spies or any connections at the Ministry at the moment. Some of the Order members are strong and really good people but the truth is that is not enough. I can't discuss Order things outside of the Order but I can tell you that we are doing more than the Order was doing before"

"So you were at an Order meeting when the meeting was supposed to be?" Hannah Abbott asked

"No but I was doing Order business. I am the youngest member of the Order and only reason I was let in at all was because of who I am" He said scowling, "And what part I serve in this war. I am not allowed on missions or anything. All I do is to sit on meetings. Until two meetings ago. I got enough of the lack of activity they were doing and brought up an idea that had been running in my head. Since then we've been working on that and I have a lot of influence in the wizarding world so I am therefore a key player in the plan. I can't discuss it but you'll find out soon. And I trust you all to keep all this too your selves. Now it is time to move on. I was going to teach you the Fario shield this time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Harry was called to the headmasters office out of class and he was a little surprised to see Amos Diggory sitting there tense and nervous

"Ah Harry, good too see you. I'm sorry to bring you out of class but it was necessary"

"It's fine. I was only in potions anyhow. Nice to see you again Mr. Diggory" Harry said a bit warily. He didn't know what the man felt about him still

"I told you to call me Amos" Amos said gently

Harry nodded and sat down, "So what's going on?" He finally asked though he had a pretty good idea

"I've given what you said a lot of thought and if you can't find any better candidates then I am prepared to do the job"

"Are you sure Mr. Diggory?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes professor I am. And before you start Harry I know that my sons name will be dragged into it and that I will not be allowed to react so harshly to it as I did in our last conversation. I know I will have to put it all aside and focus on the matter at hand and I know that Fudge will fight hard. I know that Voldemort will probably send a death eater to fight against me and everything. But I can't sit at home anymore not doing anything. But as I said last time around I will not be held in any sort of blackmail or settle for being used by this Order"

"Of course not Amos. And thank you"

"I'm not doing this for you Headmaster Dumbledore, but because it is the right thing to do. So what's the plan?" he asked

"Well first step is of course to get Fudge out of office and you in. Second step is to sort out all the heads at the Ministry. Sort out all the divisions. The Ministry is in shambles and bringing a new Minister won't fix it all. After that we were thinking on doing something about the Department of Mysteries and finally uniting all the Ministries in the world. And then put wards on every home, teach everyone basic spells and plant portkeys for emergencies at every home"

"Those are pretty big things you have planned"

"Are you up to it?"

"I am. And I agree too it. But first things first. Getting Fudge out"

"Well firstly I was thinking about sending anonymous letters to the Prophet and the major newspapers about Fudge's incompetance. Then maybe later we'll start a campaign to have a re election and I'll make a statement to the press stating how I think that Fudge sucks and stuff and then say how much better you'd do for the job and then pray that you'll win" Harry said

"You know Fudge won't stand for it"

Harry sighed, "I know. I know what he'll do to me as well. But he hates me already so it doesn't really matter. The only thing he has against me that I'm really afraid of he can't use without losing his office anyway"

Amos looked interested and leaned further. Harry didn't want to say anything but Dumbledore had insisted that the Minister would be told everything about Harry that could be used against him.

"You know I was raised by a muggle family"

"Yes your mother sister and her family right?"

"Yes well you might have heard something about that?" Harry asked

"Well Ced told me once that there were rumors going that you didn't really get along"

"We didn't. We hate each other. Or well my aunts has a consensus now but I honestly can't say that I care" Harry said absently, "But anyway, my uncle is in Azkaban, probably half insane by now"

"Actually last I heard he's faring quite well. Apparently Fudge has been holding the Dementors away from him. I don't know what he has planned but he is keeping Vernon alive"

Harry just shrugged, "I never wanted him in there anyway so I can't say I care. I just wanted him out of my hair. Anyway Amos, I can see you are very confused so let me be blunt. He is there for child abuse. He abused me. My aunt neglected me and my cousin hated me. That was my life until he nearly killed me last summer and got arrested"

"So that's what happened when the rumors were going on that you had disappeared?"

"Yes. So anyway we shushed the trial up and all but Fudge can hold it over me all the time. I don't think it will come to that though because if he tells anyone he'll be fired for leaking information from the Ministry"

Amos nodded, "Where do you live now then?"

Harry just shrugged, "I inherited a house from my godfather when he died last June. I don't like to live there though. You undoubtedly knew how Sirius parents were. Their house was like them in all ways. And besides, it holds painful memories and Sirius used to hate it. It's also the Order headquarters so it's not like I can actually waltz around in my own house. I was thinking of just renting myself an apartment or something"

"Don't you have to be of age?" Amos asked

"My aunt will do anything I say really. She feels so utterly guilty and whatever."

"Harry, while I agree on the matter that the Order headquarters are not the best environment I don't think that it would be wise to do that. We will discuss it later"

Harry frowned but nodded as he could see the point that talking about this in front of Amos was maybe not the best course of action.

"So...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later an exhausted but a lot happier Harry entered the great hall for lunch.

"Where have you been Harry? You didn't attend any of your classes, do you know how many points the professors will take off Gryffindor for this?" Hermione whined at Harry

"As if it would really matter" Harry said dismissively to the furious witch, "And besides I had an excuse. I was with the headmaster the entire time"

"You were gone for three and an half hours Harry. What could you possibly be talking about?" Ginny asked interested

"Order stuff" Harry said sighing. He hated to have to be so secretive. They knew what he was doing but he couldn't tell them anything more, like who they were aiming for to be the  
next Minister or anything. But they would find out soon enough.

The others though seemed to understand and backed off though Hermione was still far from happy that he was dismissing his studies so much and was huffing about it to Ron for the entire dinner while he was trying to get her too back off butstill not get her angry at him. Ginny, Draco and Harry only exchanged glances. The two of them were only getting worse and if they wouldn't do anything about it soon Harry was sure Ginny would do it for them. Maybe she could do something for Draco on the way. It really was sad at how he couldn't keep his eyes off Pavarati, Harry mused as he ate.

And voila, the chapter is finished.

I haven't started the next chapter yet but I will soon. I just finished school last week, graduated last Wednesday actually (8 June). It was really weird, cause now I've finished my time in Seljaskola and I've been there for like ten years. But it's time too move on and all that crap. And I finished my exams last month and just got my grades last week. I did ok. My average score was 7, ten being the highest and 0 the lowest. I think I could have done better but I'm o.k. with my marks, and I'm pretty sure that I'll get into the school I applied for.

I also went to my end of term trip. It was amazing. We went climbing, and then swimming, then we slept overnight in Skalholt and on the way home we went river rafting and it was sooooooo much fun. And I'm blabbing again

Anyways, I started my new summer job last Friday so I've been really busy but I managed too get this out and I'm about too start the next chapter. I'm also working on rewriting the first few chapters. It shouldn't take so long, cause I don't work that much. Only seven hours a day, five times a week, in six or seven weeks. So I'll have plenty of time to write.

Anyway so sorry about the late update again, and now onto review replies, oh and my thanks to my beta. She's been wonderful

I've been trying to update for the last week but this stupid fanfiction wouldn't allow it. But finally it is up…

And sorry again

Love kitty


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: End of term one

Minutes slowly turned into hours, hours into days and days into weeks as the long days at Hogwarts dragged by before the Christmas holidays began.

Harry had, had one of his busiest weeks, since he and Diggory had started working together. As of now, almost all major papers, and some smaller ones were working for them and slandering Fudge's already infamous name. People could be heard talking about the newest evidence of his incompetence wherever they looked. And what was best Fudge wasn't doing anything to prove the stories wrong Sure he had tried too stop the articles and had threatened quite a few with an Azkaban sentence but when that hadn't worked he did the next best thing, locking himself in his office and yelling at everyone who dared interrupt him.

Meanwhile the order worked frantically to prepare Diggory for elections which the public was slowly beginning demand. Harry however was also busy for other reasons. His training in magic had been going exceptionally well and everyone knew it. It was obvious in how he even carried himself now. He was still skinny but he had put on some muscle with all his running and weight training. He carried himself with grace and finesse now as magic seemed to just frizzle near him or wherever he went. His grades were the highest in school, with only his knights who, had received the same basic training as he and then a different kind all together right behind him. And the HS formerly known as the DA was there right behind them.

With his magic so advanced it was time to start his physical training. Angel had started to press that as a very important as his immensely powerful magic could become unstable if his body was not equally strong; so after the Christmas holidays he began to focus seriously on his physical and non-magical weapons training... at least with Angel.

No one really knew what went on with Harry and the rest of the elves. Over the time they had been here they had completely kept to themselves and no one ever saw them out of Harry's rooms, except for Harry and occasionally Angel. What was taught in lessons between the half elf and the elves stayed between them and not even the knights knew about it. But Harry had been told that he was fairing much better in their magic than they had originally thought and soon he would be starting in physical training with them too.  
Sufi who had not lessened his dislike for Harry still tried to stay as far away from him and the other elves as he could as he had proven before that he could not win a verbal fight with Harry Potter.

Not necessarily because of Harry but because the other elves had come to respect, cherish and actually like their student and were quick to come to his defence. So Sufi just kept to himself, wrote his report and took them back to the elven realm. Sometimes he even came back with messages from the king or others to the elves or Harry, some of Harry's relatives from the elven realm that he had met in his last visit sent letters as often as they could which was something Harry appreciated immensely.

Sufi's latest return had been a surprise actually. Though Harry had laughed himself silly after he got the explanation why the bitter man was there. It had been the week earlier, and since there were only two weeks to the holidays and Harry would not be having much training over the holidays Sufi was not required to come back until after Christmas, yet he had arrived three days after his departure... with a message from the king.

Apparently there was some sort of a annual ball whatever and as the heir to the crown, and all that stuff he was required to be there.

But Harry really didn't mind. He loved the elven realm. In fact he would probably spend most of his holiday there. He would at first stay at Hogwarts, and then on 24th they would return to the headquarters to spend some quality time with their families, as the burrow had been vacated permanently, or at least until after the war, having been deemed unsafe to live in. Then on the morning and afternoon Harry had special plans with Neville, and at six, it was Christmas dinner with the Weasley's and co at the headquarters. But on Christmas day it was time for Harry to depart for the elven realm. His friends were still insisting on going with him, though Harry hadn't really said yes or no. As they were his knights, and therefore technically his bodyguards usually they were supposed to go with him everywhere, but as knew he was being protected in much more capable hands so if he ordered there was nothing they could really do but sulk, and besides... even with all the training they had gotten both with their special training and group training they had not been "graduated as knights" by Angel.

The reason Harry was so unsure about them coming with was mostly because he was trying to mend some of the elves hostility towards humans And storming in with bunch of humans who knew nothing of the elven world would probably not help. Then again they probably deserved to come, but they should also spend time with their families while they could.

But Harry would think of that later. Now was time to ask Neville about his Christmas plans.

He had spent much time mulling over this and after checking it over with Remus and Dumbledore he had come to a decision.

It was therefore that he dragged Neville away from everyone after classes Tuesday afternoon.

"What's up Harry?" He asked unsure. He looked uncomfortable around him. They were located in a narrow empty hallway near the kitchens.

Harry stayed silent for awhile not really knowing what to say, but not wanting to be too blunt as he knew this was something Neville was very fragile about. "You know that I live with the Dursley's right?" He asked finally

Neville looked momentarily surprised but he recovered quickly and said, "Yeah, your muggle relatives. You've lived there ever since your parents deaths and they were appointed your guardians" Neville said puzzled. He didn't understand where Harry was going with this but he went along with it for now

"No. Well yes because my mum and dad died but the Dursley's were never really appointed my guardians. Not until later by Dumbledore anyhow. I was supposed to grow up with my godfather"

"Sirius Black" Neville whispered faintly. He had seen him die last year. Or well he hadn't actually seen it, he had been facing another direction but he had been there and that was more then enough for him. It had been explained to him that he was innocent and that he and Harry were very close but Neville being as timid as he was still couldn't get rid of the shivers that followed the name.

"Yeah"

Neville looked at Harry who was looking very grave but still very firm and serious. He was still fidgeting a bit and seemed rather nervous about something which to Neville was not a really good sign  
.  
"You know why I never went living with him?" Harry asked startling Neville who had been lost in his own thoughts

"He was in Azkaban for his crimes and later on he died" Neville asked truly starting to get nervous. Harry was acting really weird and none of this made any sense, "What is your point here Harry?" He asked unsure, "Not to be rude or anything but I don't understand you at all now do I?"

Harry smiled a small apologizing smile, "Sorry, I just don't know how to say this. It's about your parents Nev" Harry said in a friendly voice

"My parents?" Neville asked barley in a whisper "What have they got to do with Sirius Black of all people"

"They knew each other at school actually. My mum and your mother were best friends. Neville my point is your mother is my godmother"

"Oh" Neville said surprised

After a bit of silence he finally asked, "Why are you telling me this all of the sudden?"

"My point in this all was actually that my parents were your godparents too Nev" Harry said softly "Frank had a roommate, someone called something, don't really remember what. He was Franks best mate, and he was supposed to be your godfather. Apperantly he said no" Harry said to break the silence

Neville's face betrayed his hurt and Harry smiled sadly and reassuringly,

"Not cause he didn't care about you, but because he was apparently quite poor, and out of work, having failed most of his NEW'T's and he was also quite traveler so he didn't think he would be a good choice. My father was the second choice"

"It seems that the first choice was uncle Wallie, he's not that poor anymore. Actually he's rather rich. Invested smartly few years back. I only meet him few times a year, because he's always around. But he always makes sure that I'm ok" He smiled sadly before asking again, "But why tell me this now? I don't believe that you'd be the person to say this to me to rub it in so why?"

"Because Nev, your mother is my godmother and even if she isn't... very fit right now I'd like to properly meet her. She is your mother and I know what she is like now, so I wanted to ask you first if you were ok with it? If I could maybe go with you and your gran this Christmas to visit her?"

"Why?" Neville asked "It won't change a thing. She'll still be... " he trailed off before regaining his strength, "Her condition is no joke. There is no hope for cure"

"I know"

"You just want to meet her?"

"Yeah. She should be my auntie Alice you know. I just... I don't know I just feel as if it something I need to do. A closure if you will"

"You can come if you want I guess" Neville said finally. "I don't know if it will help but you can come if you insist"

"Thank you so much Neville" Harry said in relief. He hesitated though and Neville got the feelng there was something more he wanted to say

"Would you believe that I've never been to my parents graves Nev?" He blurted out seemingly causing Neville to be a bit shocked so he only shook his head and waited for Harry to continue

"The Muggles never took me, and after I came here it slipped my mind, so many things happened, then when I wanted to know what happened to them after their deaths no one would ever answer. This year I got fed up. I wanted to visit their graves. Give my respects. They're buried in some private cemetery god knows where" After a moments pause he continued, "Truth is Nev, a part of me is using you, but another part thinks it is the right thing to do. I'm scared. I don't want to go alone. I need someone to go with me. I'm going right after our visit to the hospital to visit your parents. I want you to go with me if you want"

"Me?" Neville asked unsure. True he wouldn't mind visiting his godparents graves but it was still so new information and he hadn't really digested it all. And he would have thought that Harry would want some of his other mates with him so he asked, "Why?

"Because out of everyone of my friends no one understands better than you. The guys try to understand and I love them for everything they've done for me but it's not the same. And besides they were your godparents so you deserve it"

Neville only nodded shakily and said, "All right. But can I have a moment to myself for awhile? There are some things I'd like to think about"

"Sure Nev. But just remember that this doesn't change anything. It does not do well to dwell" And with that he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the term sped away quickly, with Harry spending most of his time chatting away with his two snakes which he had very unoriginally named Trouble and Bubble. It had started as a joke really but now the snakes insited on those names.  
Trouble always found it very funny when the other teens found it so creepy when Harry was talking to the sankes that she used to follow them hissing some nonsense making Harry always say she was always causing mischief. And Bubble was always talking and Harry had started calling her a little talking bubble. The two found the names funny and wanted to keep them and Harry found it amusing so now his snakes were Trouble and Bubble.  
His phoenix didn't like the snakes so much. Though Harry thought it was mostly just act. The two snakes often ganged up on the poor phoenix teasing her or just pranking her. She would pretend to go sulking but a little while later the snakes could always be found in some funny situations where Ást would protest innocently that she had no idea how it happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

The day before end of term Harry was once again called upon the headmasters meeting.

There he was told that he was to hold a press confress, the one they had talked so much about, on the last day of the Christmas holidays.

To say the least Harry was not pleased, but he said nothing knowing that this was all his idea in the first place.

But the next day he woke up bright and early his earlier foul mood forgotten for now as he and his friends enjoyed the first day of the holidays together, fooling around in the common room, bothering the elves in the kitchens, stashing some stink bombs in Trelawny's tower and so on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Three days into the holiday they took a portkey to Grimmauld Place. Harry left his friends just before lunch to shower and change, as they hadn't had time before in all the rush. He arrived at the lunch table in his most comfortable robes, which had the added benefit of looking quite smart. The dark green of his robes flattered his eyes and he wore a matching shirt and dark jeans underneath.

"My Harry, you look absolutely dashing this afternoon. Trying to impress someone eh?" Mrs. Weasley asked hinting strongly to Ginny, to her and the rest of the Weasley's surprise neither one of them blushed only looked at them with an arched eyebrow,

"I actually have plans straight after lunch Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied eventually

"Now Harry dear boy, that is not possible. You know you cannot leave the house unprotected. Think about what Dumbledore would say" Mrs. Weasley said nervously her smile faltering. The situation between Harry and Dumbledore had her all wound up in a big stress ball. She loved Harry very much but she also respected Dumbledore too much.

"I don't give a flying pig's ass what he says though I already know" Harry said quite angry, "I found out quite clearly what he thinks about my plans when I told him them. He knows very well where I am going... unprotected and all" He finished in a dry voice, but feeling a bit guilty for taking out his annoyance with Dumbledore on Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley for yelling at you but Dumbledore knows all about this. It is his fault he didn't let you know"

"He would never let you out of this house unprotected"

"Mrs. Weasley you are not only offending me by saying I cannot take care of myself but you are also offending my elves by implying that they can't protect me properly, the same with Angel as she will be the only adult who will be accompanying us besides the elves and my companions"

"Harry you will not be going anywhere until Dumbledore knows of this and I have his approval" Mrs. Weasley said firmly not knowing what to do

"I know of what?" Came a voice from the kitchen door and everyone turned around

"Of my trip today Headmaster" Harry said with a frown but remaining polite

The headmaster frowned, "I am quite aware of this trip. That is in fact why I am here, to try once more to make you realise how dangerous this all is"

"Look Dumbledore" Harry said changing to his hostile mood, which Dumbledore hadn't seen against him since the beginning of the year, "I don't give a rat's ass about what the hell you think. I'm going and that's that. We already had this conversation elsewhere, and I'm not repeating it. It is my right to do this and you can't stop me"

"They wouldn't want you to take this risk for them Harry. Think about that"

"They wouldn't want so many things professor... to bad they can't express it from their graves then isn't it?"

"Harry James Po-" Mrs. Weasley started scandalized. He remained usually polite if a bit vocal about his views in front of most of the order but when it came to Snape and Dumbledore out of the school he could be down right rude.

"Don't. Please just don't. I'm going and that's final" Harry said almost pleadingly to Mrs. Weasley. Silently begging her to let it go she he wouldn't lose his temper with her

Before Dumbledore could respond Angel appeared with an awed Neville and his grandmother causing everyone else to yelp and panic

"Calm down everyone" Dumbledore yelled finally, "They are here on Harry's behalf, for they will be Harry's company for the day"

"You better not try following me Dumbledore. You know where I'll be" He turned to Neville and his gran who were shocked to the core and then he turned around at the last minute, "I suppose this isn't the right time to say that I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon" And with that he disappeared leaving everyone in the kitchen stunned except the knights the furious Weasley housewife and Dumbledore's determined look.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE CHILDREN? I WILL NOT HAVE THIS ANYMORE. THIS IS WAR AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY CHILDREN ACTING SO IRRESPONSIBLY AN...

"Molly dear, if you would please calm down. Children I would like a word in private please" He said in a voice that meant no nonsense. "After you" He said following them to the living room

"What is it you need to talk about sir?" Draco said, as he was always the one who had the least of problem to talk to the headmaster the way he pleased, right after Harry usually did anyway.

"I think this rebellion has been going on for enough time now. This is going a bit too far. When Harry so miraculously recovered this –

"He had help sir" Hermione pointed out interrupting the headmaster, though she at least had the decency to be polite when she did it the headmaster thought privately

"Yes, yes" Dumbledore said, "But the point is when he recovered this summer you all had changed. Of course no one expected anything less after the events that had taken place. Though it was maybe a bit surprising though understandingly so that he seemed to blame me for all his troubles. After all I told him my part in Sirius's death at the end of last term"

When it seemed that the angry and a bit confused teenagers were about to interrupt he held up his hand, "Please let me finish. But as not to damage our relationship any further I tried to keep my distance while he calmed himself. Though it didn't seem to help all that much. I've stood now in the distance, watching, and helping when I must Harry venting his anger for months. But now this teenage rebellion or what it is that you are playing at must come to an stop. It is no playground, it is a war"

"We are well aware of that sir. You had more than played your part in the events that made Harry who he is to day. There is no denying it. And your relationship has come to a much better understanding then it was at the beginning of the year so I suggest that you don't blow it" Draco said

"Sir" Hermione said glaring at Dray for his apparent lack of courtesy or respect, "Didn't you listen at all to Harry over the months? He is taking the war seriously. He is fighting his own way. He has been training now for months and he has grown very adept wizard. He has a much better chance against Voldemort now than he did few months ago. So do we"

"Why you too?" Dumblediore asked genuinely curious it seemed

"Because we told Harry we wouldn't let him go through this alone so he did the next best thing. Made sure we wouldn't die standing by him. I understand that you are not only worried about Harry but also the future of the world, but you have to trust Harry about this. It is his destiny, his fate and future. There is nothing you can do but support him. Otherwise you will only drive him further away from you"

"It is not so simple" Dumbledore said sighning

"Yes it is. Just have some faith in him sir. But if that is all" Hermione said

"I need to know where Harry is going tomorrow?"

They stayed silent for awhile thinking about what they should say before they just asked Harry through their link,

#Tell him whatever you want. I don't mind, as long as you don't give hints about where the elven city is# Was the reply before he was gone

"He's going to be spending time with relatives" Was Ginny's reply

A confused look spread over Dumbledore before he understood, "The elves" He whispered understanding dawning in his eyes.

The five nodded,

"But I thought he didn't have to give a decision yet" Dumbledore said concerned. Harry had so much on his plate already, and having the pressure of a whole Kingdom would only complicate things

"He doesn't. But until he does make it public that he is not taking the crown he is the crown prince and must do stuff because of it" Ron said, "He has to do some ball stuff and decided to stay there after that bonding with his family before the times comes to do that confession thingy" Ron concluded before shrugging, "Now may we be excused?"

"You don't have to ask permission for that Weasley" Draco said annoyed, "It's your best friends house, and it's holidays, it's the headmaster that is trespassing if we go into those realms"

"Harry has agreed to let me use this house for the order" Dumbledore said camly. He had been watching Draco Malfoy closely ever since his friendship with Harry started. So far he had nothing on him but a fierce temper when it came to Harry in order to protect him. He had noted that the boy was very rude and showed disrespect to his elders. Though Dumbledore couldn't really blame him.

"Yes he has, but at the moment you are not doing any sort of order business, you are questioning his friends, and his loyalty and sanity" Draco said daring the headmaster to say something with his eyes,

The headmaster sighed and nodded, "Very well, I will not bother you any longer then children, it is apparent that this will not get any further as long as you will not cooperate"

"Sir" Hermione said as the headmaster was about to leave, "You should really think about what you are doing. If you continue on this path god knows how things will end, Harry has put aside his diffrences with you for the sake of the war but when the time comes where he will feel as if he cannot trust you anymore you truly will regret ever having crossed him"

"Why should he not be able to trust me anymore?"

"Because you are acting just like Snape, Harry knows this you don't. Harry is giving you the chance to redeem yourself, if you don't soon it will be too late"

The children all left the room to let the headmaster think who was till standing in the door thinking on the young witches word

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authors notes:

Well then, this is it for now. I know the chapter isn't as long as the others but is is something.

As for me not having updated since... er the beginning of the summer I do apologize for that. I've been going through some... issues since I came home from Denmark... but I think I've solved it all... mostly and updates should be up and going again. Maybe not on the fastest pase because well I'm a bit out of touch after having not written anything for so long and then I have school to worry about too.

Being in high school is a tad hard :D... but I'm managing.

Oh and about the reviews, I want to thank everyone a lot for having reviewed and sticked by this story, I know I haven't been the most dedicated or the best writer so thank you all, it means a lot... but I won't be replying all reviews anymore, I had a complaint about it not too long ago cause it takes so much space... I'll answer all your questions though, or well within a reasonable amount anyhow.

Anyway I'll try to update soon again, thanks

Kitty


	29. Have a happy Christmas

**Chapter 29: Have a happy Christmas**

Meanwhile Harry and Neville were standing by the beds of Alice and Frank Longbottom.

The elves and Angel were guarding the doors too give the boys some privacy.

"You can talk too them you know. We don't really know if they hear us or not but I think they do. They sometimes give some reaction," Neville said quietly not looking at Harry but staring at his parents softly with a small smile on his face.

Harry nodded and said, "Er hi. I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and erm, you guys knew my parents. I don't suppose you remember me, I was only a baby when we knew each other, but apparently me and Nev here were play buddies when we were toddlers," He said in a cheery tone though his eyes showed how unsure he was to act.

"Just be yourself," Neville said too Harry seeing how insecure he was. Neville sat in his mother's bed and started talking softly, "Me and Harry are both Gryffindors, I've told you about him before. He saved the world from you-know-who, er sorry V-Voldemort," Neville whispered, "I can say his name now. Harry taught me, the whole DA actually, or HS as we are called now. We've become really good, Susan is in charge over the healer group, I told you about her remember," Neville said blushing a little and Harry smiled a bit and said,

"Your baby boy is all grown up and has got himself a girlfriend now" Harry said in a slight teasing voice.

"I have not. We're just friends," Neville said shyly

Harry smiled as Alice looked at Neville, only briefly but still meaningful. Neville and Susan had become really good friends over the last few months, Neville who was in charge of the defensive group, had spent a lot of time with her in meetings where only the head of groups, the knights and Harry would meet. Blaise Zabini was in charge of offensive group, while Terry Boot was head in research and Padma Patil was in strategy. The knights handled all weapons and other things while Harry monitored the whole thing. They truly had become a mini army.

Neville and Susan were a light in that really, they just glowed when they were together. Even if they hadn't come to see that yet, it was only a matter of time.

"Sure you are," Harry said, "Just like Ron and Hermione are only friends."

Neville blushed, everyone knew it really was only matter of time until the two gave it up and just got together.

"Oh yeah? What about you and that girl, Amanda? You seem offal comfy with her these days."

Now it was time for Harry to blush.

After Vanessa had talked to them about Amanda Harry had kept an eye on her. Then when Amanda had come to attack him again he had said some things, she had said some things, there was a huge ugly fight and name calling that Harry just hoped the first years would never repeat, then there was crying on her part and then hugging. Then the weeks after that a lot of ignoring and slowly becoming friends. Now they were pretty comfy with each other.

"There is nothing going on there. She hates me."

"Used to hate you mate. See even dad agrees." Neville said as Frank nodded, "Anyways I'm gonna go get some drinks," Neville said disappearing leaving Harry alone with the Longbottoms.

"So I guess it's just you and me huhh," He said, looking at his hands, "I guess it's really weird having a new guest like this. I just wanted to meet you guys you know, you would have raised me if there had been other circumstances." Harry said awkwardly not really knowing how he should behave. But he also knew this was his one change to come to peace with this before the war ended so he decided to take Neville's advise and relax and just be him.

"I suppose though that it's meaningless to think about all the what ifs. What has happened has happened and nothing we do can change the past. But we can change the future, and I damn well intend to change what we are heading into. I'll do my very best to make sure your boy gets the future I know you'd have wanted for him."

Harry shut up when he heard a rustle behind him. "Hey here you go," Neville said appearing next to him handing him a pumpkin juice.

"Thanks mate. I'll just give you a minute," Harry replied smiling at the boy next to him who truly had become a young man.

Neville smiled gratefully before turning to his parents and starting to talk softly.

Five minutes later Neville's gran called them back, it was time to head to the next place. But just before they left Harry noticed Neville slip a empty bubble gum wrapper in his pocket and he smiled softly.

Harry grabbed Neville who lost his balance when they landed.

"Urgh I hate these portkeys," Neville exclaimed

"Right there with you my man," Harry said absently as he was busy looking around.

They had arrived in what seemed to be a muggle place. They were on a pavement which led to a huge double iron gate. Around the gate were fancy sculptures and award winning worthy roses and behind them was an impressive parking lot

"Is this place muggle?" Neville's gran asked.

"I haven't gotten a clue" Harry confessed.

"It's both actually. It's the oldest graveyard here in England I believe. Only the rich and the famous rest here. Same goes for the magical part. It's said that the founders of the English magical community rest here." Angel said

"And my parent are here?."

"You'd expect nothing less," Neville said, "After all your father is a Potter, not to mention they are war legends, even before you they were known."

Harry only nodded and started walking briskly towards the gate.

The graveyard itself was huge, and Harry almost cursed.

"How the hell are we supposed to find it?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Can I help you?" an old man asked at the same time making Harry whirl around,

"Er yes, I'm looking for the Potter graves."

"Which Potter would that be you are visiting?" The old man asked eyeing Harry, "And I will have to get your name and relation to the dead, and reason you are here."

"Too visit the dead obviously," Harry said before blushing at his own disrespect, "Sorry," He said hastily instantly regretting his words. They were not only an insult to the man, but also his parents.

Both to satisfy his curiosity and distract everyone from his earlier comment he asked, "But why the heavy security and what do you mean which Potter?"

"It's just the rules. Can't have any fans or someone who would want to rob something just get in there to violate the graves. Follow me then," The man said leading them too a small golf car.

"These rules have been since the beginning. Now only part of the whole yard follows those security measures. Of course it's nearly impossible work to have the whole yard under such security. It's grown so much over the centuries. Now only the most sacred are guarded so well."

"And the Potters are one of those? Why?" Harry asked curiously trying to concentrate on the man but not on the environment as they drove through the garden.

"The Potter family is of course a huge influence part of the community. We have many Potter members here. The first Potter to be buried here was Henrick the third Potter ever. He was a part of the rebellion over two thousand years ago. A legend in those matters he is, but I suppose to everyone today that pales in comparison of our newest Potter couple. Of course everyone knows of them, the parents of their son after all," The man said, "But anyway here we are, I'll need your identification please."

"Er of course, I'm Harry James Potter," Harry said uncomfortably after the old mans words but the man hardly reacted, "I am here to visit my parents graves, James and Lily Potter."

"Neville Longbottom, here to visit the graves of Lily and James Potter."

"Relation?" The man asked curiously

"They are my godparents."

The man nodded and looked at his gran,

"Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother here as acting guardian of the boy. Here to visit the boys godparents."

The man nodded and then looked at the Angel and the elves,

"We are here to protect the safety of one Harry Potter," Angel said

The man nodded and wrote something on his check book.

"Alright, please place your hand right there on the gate."

"What will it do?"

"Confirm what you just said," The man said.

Harry nodded and in with five minutes they were in another part of the yard where tombs and graves were scattered around. These part seemed somehow much more older then the other.

"We have to take the rest on foot, please follow me," The man said leading then until they came to a fence, "You enter here and go straight down and then turn left and there you will find what you are looking for."

Harry thanked the man and got going. it wasn't hard to find the place at all. As soon as Harry turned left he saw it. There was... a house made of stone. Not a house really, more like an shelter over the area. Under the "house" was a small grass field, and right there in the middle were two very well kept graves, side by side.

Roses lined up the stone foundations and lilies surrounded the headstone.

Harry froze before he walked slowly towards the graves and sat down on the grass.

Neville stood besides him while the four adults stood nearby.

"The graves are at least well kept. It's nice out here," Neville commented quietly.

"Yeah I suppose. It's beautiful and all, but at the same time it's so impersonal. There's nothing here that says what kind of persons they are," Harry said looking around

"I brought candles,"Neville said awkwardly.

"Thank you. You can put them where you want."

Neville nodded and took out candles. They were rather large, white with one little golden cross in the middle but besides that they were very muggle like.

"They're magical." Neville said as he place one at each side of the graves, "Really rare too. They are charmed so they never turn out as long as the person who lid them thinks about them."

"that's really nice of you. I'll just go get your gran to turn them on then," Harry said as he knew he couldn't do magic in front of Neville.

"No they're not turned on like that. See" Neville said as he put the last candle in front of James grave and it automatically lit. It was a small flame, barely noticeable even and Harry watched it horrified,

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. You have to touch it," Neville said amused, "Go on Harry, touch it, t won't bite."

Harry looked at Neville weirdly but complied, and as soon as he touched his fathers candle the light became a lot brighter, it nearly burned Harry even, and Harry saw a brave stag appearing where the cross had been, and then he touched his mothers candle and a beautiful strong blooming Lily appeared there instead of the cross and the light became much more intense

"See how bright they are now," Neville said smiling sadly.

"What does it mean?"

"It shows how much you love them and how much you think about them. The pictures that appear is how you remember them."

"Shouldn't photos of them then appear?"

"These candles are rare so I don't know much about them. I got these from Gran. I meant to keep them for when... my parents, but this was... good too," Neville said softly

"Thank you Neville." Harry said really appreciating what Neville had done for him "What happens when I die then?"

Neville only shrugged, "Don't know."

The two boys sat in silence and watched sadly at graves while the sky got darker.

"Alrighty boys," Angel said approaching them, "It's almost six, and dinner starts half past so we better get going. I'll give you a moment to say good bye."

Neville nodded and looked sadly at the headstones, "Er, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I hope you are looking over us now. I'm sorry I never came visiting but I didn't know that you were my godparents. This is all just so weird. I just want to say thanks you know for being willing to take care of me and being such good friends with my parents. It somehow makes them more real knowing they had such good friends," Neville said softly before turning away and walking to his gran leaving Harry to sit alone staring at them.

"Hi." He said his voice a bit unsteady, "I'm Harry, your son. I suppose you know that. I'm sorry that I haven't been here taking care of you guys like I should. I know you guys are probably up there with Sirius now, happy and looking over me, laughing when I make a fool of myself in front of Amanda, but I feel as if I still should make the effort to show I care more. But I guess that if you really are there looking over me then you know why I haven't come before."

Harry fell silent, "I just want you to know that I'll be fine. Really. Things might be looking dreary right now, but in the end I will come out fine. My friends will be there helping me through this. I wish you could meet them. Well you have in the past, but I wish you could meet them now. They'd like that. Maybe I'll come back later and let you guys meet them properly someday. That'd be nice. They've been very good too me, I don't know how too thank them for everything."

Harry fell silent again as he lost himself in thought, "But anyways I should get going. Christmas dinner and all. Just know that I love you guys, and I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Harry then took something out of his pocket, it were a few photo frames. One was of his parents and him as a baby, another one of him, Sirius and Remus and another one of him and his friends.

He placed them directly below the headstones and then looked at them and trailed over the lettering on them.

On the left side it said:

_James Henry Potter,_

_A beloved friend, father and husband,_

_May he continue to gallop to the moon_

And on the right it said :

_Lily Marie Evans-Potter_

_A beloved friend, sister, mother and wife._

_May her fire continue to burn in eternity_

And in the middle it said in a small script:

_they did great things among those saved the world but the greatest thing they ever did was their love for each other and their son,_

_Forever to be remembered with warmth and love._

Harry stood up hurriedly and whispered, "I don't care how the future will be for me, or what will happen but I will defeat Voldemort even if it is the last thing I do. For you"

Then he hurried away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The portkey trip was no fun and they arrived all in a heap in the kitchen in Grimauld place where Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking and Dumbledore sat chatting softly with Remus and Mr. Weasley. The men all looked serious and had a worry frown on them and Neville could have sworn he heared his and Harry's names before they all looked up in surprise at the noise their entrance had made.

"Harry James Potter. You are grounded," Was the first thing that Mrs. Weasley said angrily. She had been very mad indeed with the incident erlier that day.

Harry looked at her his eyes glazed over as if he hadn't properly heard her. Wich he probably hadn't as his mind was still stuck in the graveyard where his parents graves lay.

Remus looked at Harry concerned, as he looked really upset and Molly wasn't really helping with her accusing tone and angry scowls and glares.

"I-I have to- " Harry started too stammer and Remus could see the Harry trying to hold back the tears.

"Now just wait a moment young man. I am not finished with you. What you just did was very irr-"

Harry only looked at her as if she wasn't even there before turning around and leaving.

Mrs. Weasley was about to follow but Remus stopped her.

"Molly let him be." He said in a soft yet firm voice.

Molly looked at him sharply, "He cannot just do that and not be punished Remus. He has disregarded the ground rules t- "

"Molly," Remusinterrupted annoyed, he was worried about Harry and other things, he was hungry and it was close too the full moon. Molly Weasley was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now, "You have no right bossing him about, about anything. You are not his mother, and not his guardian."

"I at least am looking out for him which I can't say for you," The shrilly voice of Mrs. Weasley sounded through the kitchen.

"Excuse me? You think you know him any better then me? You coddle him and treat him like a child. You are not helping him Molly. You are only pushing him away."

"I am protecting him. And he is a child and needs to be treated like one."

"He isn't and he is fully capable of protecting himself," Remus said anger burning in his eyes, "He is not a child you can coddle with Molly, he is a young man with the world on his shoulders. He has a murdering dark lord on his heals, don't you think he has more on his mind then curfew rules"

"He shouldn't be roaming the streets alone then should he? He could get killed. He is grounded and that is that." Molly said firmly.

"You are a guest in his home Molly, you can't ground him and besides he is leaving tomorrow to visit his relative in the elven realm so it doesn't matter. And he was upset here before and you were not helping," Remus yelled at the witch.

But before Molly could answer Dumbledore interfered.

"Enough. Both of you, you are acting childishly. Molly, Remus is right. You cannot punish Harry for anything, you are a friend of his, and staying in his house, not his mother. I know you care for him greatly, we all do, but there is nothing you can do. And Harry is leaving tomorrow. It is well within his rights."

"You are his grandfather Albus, stop him. Why didn't you stop him leaving tonight. God only knows what he was up to."

"He tried," Neville said, having had enough of this, though not really understanding half of it, but the day had been just as emotinalfor him as it had beenfor Harry and he was tired and worried for his friend,"Harry is a person you know and he can do what he wants. He has earned your respect of that. And he wasn't up to anything bad Mrs. Weasley, he went with me to visit my parents"

"You've been gone for hours." Mrs. Weasley replied, though her voice had gone softer.

"They also went to visit Harry parents," Dumbledore said softly, "So you can see why Harry was upset. Now this subject is over," He said with finality in his voice and Molly nodded her head a fraction stiffly clearly showing her annoyance before turning a bit to Remus, "His parents?" she asked with a spot of concern and regret in her eyes

"Their graves Molly. Harry's never been there," Remus said before leaving the kitchen.

Neville went after Harry too see if he was ok and found him in the library with the weird woman Angel and the rest of the gang as well as the elves.

"Oh hi Nev" Harry said smiling softly, "I hope I didn't make an complete fool of myself in there, I just wasn't in the mood for one of Mrs. Weasley's lectures."

Neville only nodded and seated himself while Harry continued,

"God knows I love the woman but sometimes she just doesn't understand," He said softly.

"It's alright Harry," Neville assured the boy, "It was… a new experience for me at the least. I mean how many can say they witnessed an overprotective werewolf defending the boy who lived from a mother hen with Dumbledore right there in the middle," Neville said softly hiding his confusion.

Harry only smiled gratefully and invited him to stay for dinner with his gran if he wished. They'd be having plenty of guests and it would be wonderful if he could join them.

Neville was quick to say yes if his grandmother would agree which turned out to be unnecessary to ask for Dumbledore had already taken care of it and the Longbottoms were staying for dinner.

Dinner was wonderful. It was something great and something new for Harry. He had never experienced Christmas dinner like this before. He had never been allowed to join at the Dursley's, and even if the feasts at the school were great it just wasn't the same. Of course there was the fact about the dinner in the past but that had been different. Harry guiltily couldn't decide which was better. Of course his father had hated him at the time but it had been Christmas dinner with his parents all the same.

Mrs. Weasley's dinner was fantastic as always and Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he and his friends laughed and joked like carefree teenagers. Even the order members and ministry guests laughed and drank ale.

The carefree atmosphere though was broken right before desert, with a loud and painful yelp from Harry who had stopped laughing and smiling and was now grimacing and holding his forehead. Ron and Hermione looked frightened at Harry and met Dumbledore's worried eyes.

Finally after what seemed forever but was only barley a minute Harry let go and gasped, "Attack."

Everyone was in uproar. Not many understood what on earth was going on but everyone figured out it wasn't anything good.

They were all silenced however when an owl fluttered in to Ameila Bones. She paled at the exclamation and told everyone that an attack had been struck by Voldemort forces.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked hastily.

Bones looked up helplessly, "I don't know, it doesn't say. It looks like the letter hasn't been finished."

"Harry?" Dumbledore said his concern visible but also his urgency.

Harry who was almost unconscious mumbled something about London and hospital and death eaters.

"Order members you know what to do. Code five." Every order member which was about every single adult with few exceptions stood up and prepared to leave. "Tonks see exactly where the attack is"

Tonks disappeared and reappeared one minute later when everyone were ready to go. When they had the information they needed they weren't long to get to it. Dumbledore however stayed behind with Remus to check on Harry who wasn't looking to good though he seemed to be getting better.

They placed Harry on the couch where Harry looked up, "Shouldn't you guys be helping?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see how you were. Remus will be staying to take over your part.

"No" Harry said, "I can do it"

"Harry- Dumbledore started but Harry interrupted with a glare, "I am well enough."

Dumbledore hesitated but Remus took one look at how determined Harry was and took the headmaster and apparated him away knowing they were only wasting time and lives with this.

The teens were still watching the spot where the two men had disappeared when a groan from Harry took their attention back.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just this blasted headache and the scar isn't exactly helping in the soothing part," He said dryly and Neville finally came back with a vial of headache reliever.

Everyone watched as Harry drank his potion and visibly relaxed a bit, though the scar was still burning up but at least it had stopped bleeding.

"I'm fine you know. You don't have to watch me like that, we have work to do."

Ginny looked at him uncertainly before she closed her eyes briefly, She yelped and everyone eyes turned to her, where she stood wide eyed and breathing heavily, "Fine my ass Harry Potter." She muttered rubbing her own forhead distracted.

"I am fine," Harry said and then muttered something inaudible about empathy that no one really cared to know what meant.

Ginny looked at him sceptically but she knew he needed something to do so she nodded, "But you are taking it slowly the rest of the holiday," She commanded, "And Neville don't worry about your gran so much. She'll be fine, she's a hell of a fighter," She said out of the blue

Neville jumped in surprise, "How did you-?"

Ginny smiled shyly, "Er, I'm an empath,"

Neville's eyes went wide, "Wow" he finally breathed.

He was in too much of an mode too actually give it more thought then that. If he had he would remember that empaths were extremely rare, and that in fact that only ten empaths had been registered over the last century. And he would remember that empaths were regarded as somewhat of animals at the ministry, their rights were pretty much in the same category as werewolves. And they had to register cause if you didn't and you were found out then your life was pretty much over. All because the ministry was afraid of so much power. It was like this with many powers, though some like with Harry's parseltounge or aura reading it was so rare that none had thought to put up some laws and restrictions for them. Instead Neville only thought it was cool that one of his friends had secret mysterious powers. Secretly he was just too over shocked to be any more shocked. This day had been the most weird day in his life. Attacks, fights with Dumbledore, so many secrets and what more.

"But not a fully developed one. I have to have them shut at most times because I can't control them very well, so I just feel everyone in the room instead of one."

A fire blazing up interrupted their conversation going any further.

An order member Harry didn't know very well was in the fire battered and weary.

"What's the status?" Harry asked serious.

"The attack was originally planned for the children hospital in London, but has now expanded and grown. Over 500 death eaters were there when I last checked, the hospital was mostly destroyed, as well as the muggle police force. We've accounted four losses among the ord...

And the evening went away in a rush. The teens didn't have much time to worry about the happenings as they were busy taking down the status of everyone that appeared.

Their only job that night was damage control and report work, but they drowned themselves into it.

xXxXxXxXxX

Finally well after midnight the order members started to appear back one by one, all battered and weary, some hurt others not.

Harry found Remus and hugged him in relief, "They didn't know if you were hurt or not," he breathed.

"I'm fine kiddo," He said though Harry could see he was in a lot of pain.

"No you're not," Harry said, "You need to see a healer."

"I'll go after the meeting."

Harry nodded knowing there was no way to talk him out of it.

Everyone gathered around in the meeting room, even the teens.

"Silence please," Dumbledore pleaded, "There was an attack this evening from Voldemort's forces, only his second attack. It was hard, and brutal, and we lost many, but we managed to drive back the enemies forces into retreat. They were more and stronger then we had presumed. Harry you have the status?"

"Yes," He said staggering a bit as he stood, and he peered at the paper his vision starting to get blurry, he knew he had probably pushed too much this evening but he knew he had to get this over with, "At this time we presume that there were only twenty survivors at the hospital, fifteen of them injured badly, and another twenty five missing and at least 452 muggles have been counted dead, the number increasing by the minute. We lost 16 aurors that we know of, and another 19 were hurt badly or permanently. We only lost seven order members that we can tell at the moment, all of them rather low in the ranks. But even so the loss is big enough to hamper the orders work for now. Another five were badly hurt, and it is unknown if Kingsley will survive. We captured 45 death eaters and over hundred were killed but about three-four hundred got away. Among those captured was Nott senior as well as Crabbe senior. The area around the hospital was completely destroyed. The damage in the muggle world is estimated to be around million pounds give or take. The magical loss is not near as high as this battle was on muggle premises but it is still high enough."

"You have more information for us Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, but knew it had been a bad idea as he staggered as he got a dizzy spell and almost fell but Neville and Draco caught him.

"Are you sure you are well enough for this?" Dumbledore asked concern obvious in his features and voice.

"I'm fine," Harry said irritated, "He can just be so bloody annoying at times. Stupid bugger."

Dumbledore smiled a sad smile as Remus snorted softly though the rest of the order looked confused at Harry and Dumbledore.

"Even though attack was brutal and achieved only part of it's goal, and even if we managed to still more harm from happening this was not the main reason for the attack.. It was a trap. A diversion."

Every order member now took in every word he said,

"While the attack was happening Voldemort himself and few of his chosen men broke an entry and stole something. I'm not sure what, but it was... powerful," He said whispering the last word as it was horrible, "Powerful beyond imagination. I don't know what this thing is for but if it is an attack force then we are in some serious trouble."

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked in thought.

Harry shrugged, "Not really. He killed five muggles that I know of, and three wizards whom were guarding the thing." Harry seemed to hesitate before sitting back down.

"Alright, this is enough" Dumbledore said loudly to stop the chatter that was running through the order, "We all need a bit of time to regroup and digest this information. I suggest you all go home and get some rest, those who need medical attention the healer team is still working. A Full order meeting will be held shortly following up this attack. You did well tonight, go home to your families."

Everyone stood to leave except Dumbledore, Remus, McGonagall, Harry and the teens.

"Neville, come along," His gran said tiredly, but other then her tiredness she was in fine shape.

Neville seemed to want to say something but hesitated but Dumbledore saved him, "You are more then welcome to stay here for a while if you so please Mrs. Longbottom. It might be good for Neville to stay with his friends for a while after these happenings. God knows we need all the support we can get."

She seemed to think about it before nodding reluctantly, "We can stay for few days then."

"Fantastic. Kreacher will show you too your rooms. Neville you can wait here if you want to.

After his gran had left Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"How are you feeling my boy?"

"I've been better. But I'll be fine. The best place for me to rest and regroup is at the elven city"

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. I cannot stop you so I won't try. But you know how I feel about this."

Harry only nodded.

"Now what can you tell me further about your scar ache? Was it a vision then?"

"Yes" Harry said frowning, his head still feeling light and his vision still blurry, he could feel the sweat on his brow but he knew he had to get this over with and then he could rest, "It was really confusing. I was him again. But then I wasn't. It started like usual. He was commanding his teams, he had three by the way to guard different pass ways then he and Malfoy and someone I didn't know went through some heavy guarding thing before arriving to a small room. Then the whole thing changed and it was like I was seeing it from a third party view. There were three wizards and five muggles as far as I could gather, though I'm not so sure they were muggles. Anyway they were protecting this thing. But the weird part was" he hesitated but continued at Dumbledore's prod, "The weird thing was, it was like they were… special or something. They fought amazingly. It was like they were some fighting machines. And they didn't kill them either. Voldemort forbade it, he needed to use their blood. He drained their life-force and used their blood to open the box that was protecting the thing.

When the last guy was you know dying, he said something I couldn't understand. I think he was just cursing Voldemort or something, but the fear he showed was frightening for a lack of better word when Voldemort said something in return. Whatever this thing is it's powerful and I think Voldemort has the power to use it"

Dumbledore was about to say something but Harry continued to talk, "And yes, he couldn't touch it. They couldn't use magic on it either," He said as an afterthought

"Have you no idea what it was? A book? Jewelry?"

"It wasn't a book," Harry said, "It was larger than an amulet or jewelry but I don't really know. It was surrounded by a glow and the power was so intense I couldn't get a good look at it. But er, I think that it was about the size of one of the large plates in the living room. Maybe a bit bigger or smaller" Harry said before he yelled in pain and another fit took over.

Five minutes later he opened his eyes and found he was in a bed and Dumbledore was hovering over him concerned, "I know where those children are. He-He" Harry choked on his words before taking a deep breath and saying, "He has them. He is keeping them for something. I don't know what for though"

"It is all right Harry. Just rest" Dumbledore assured him and Harry didn't need to be told twice.

Dumbledore looked worriedly at Angel and motioned her to walk with him.

The teens looked on curiously and followed quietly as the two adults entered the library and closed after them.

Ron always being prepared for everything pulled up few extendable ears and the teens started listening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What is it that I can help you with Headmaster?" Angel asked sitting gracefully.

Dumbledore eyed her suspiciously, "I can't help the fact that Harry seems to trust you implicitly. I don't know why or how or so on, the only thing I know is he does and there's nothing I can do about it. God knows I've tried.

He paused and sat down tiredly, "Something the children said to me made me start to think about my relationship with Harry. And I know I did wrong by lying to him, I know I did wrong in keeping the prophecy from him, from keeping the truth about his family from him, from not telling him he actually had family out there that loved him, that that family was I. I know I did wrong in many things by Harry and I know I approached the matter at hand wrongly when he found out I was only human and made many mistakes. I know I've handled this all very badly. But the point is I know it now and I am determined to mend my relationship with Harry. It will take time, maybe it will never happen but I will try or die trying."

"What is your point with this headmaster?" Angel asked seemingly uninterested though secretly she was curious at where he was going if a bit guarded.

"My point is that even though he maybe doesn't want me I am still here, looking out for him. Protecting him. Maybe not his way, but at least I am protecting him. I don't understand what he is doing with you, nor am I supposed to. I've puzzled over it long enough. It's time I just accept it and continue on. I will always continue to protect him. I love him. He is my last family after all," He said gravely.

"I don't trust you. I don't know you nor anything about you. All I know is that you are powerful and want something with Harry."

"I am not as powerful as you think Albus Dumbledore," Angel said, "But I understand what you are saying. Just because Harry does trust me you don't. You've seen that the right thing is not to take me away by force but protect him from afar."

"If I catch you at doing anything, anything at all wrong then you are finished,"Dumbledore in a way very unlike his kind grandfatherly figure.

"I understand. But I am only just here to help.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, genially wanting too know, "What do you gain from it?"

"It is what I have been doing my whole existence," She replied mysteriously, "I help those in need of my service."

"You've been teaching him things. What?" Dumbledore said still not satisfied.

"You know what things. What you don't know you are not meant to know yet."

"You said you taught him occlumency well enough, why isn't it working then?"

"It is. Occlumency, clears the mind. Organizes it. It keeps lies and false information being planted there, it protects the mind from invasions. You understand what I am saying?"

"It protects him from false visions but not from real ones" Dumbledore nodded, "But his clarity should help in this matter. If he is practices his occlumecy right then it should protect him from invasion, intentionally or not. It has been doing so up until this point."

"Voldemort has realised that he can't force visions on him, he knows Harry can't fake visions to him. So he does his best to make sure he doesn't see anything real either. They are both protecting themselves form each other. This way yes it should keep them both from having any sort of visions. But tonight was different. The item Harry saw, the one that Voldemort has stolen, is something so old, so powerful that Harry could not protect himself from it, nor could Voldemort. Combined situations led to his vision Dumbledore. But don't ever underestimate the power of the item that Voldemort now has."

"You know what it is?"

"I have my suspicions. I won't tell you though. Nor I will tell Harry just yet. Voldemort does not know what power he is dealing with. Neither do you. Nor does Harry. But I am helping him preparing for that power"

Angel left before Dumbledore could say more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ok what is going on here?" Neville asked confused, scared, angry and hurt. This day had been too confusing for him but now that the tension was mostly gone he could focus on other things. Like the fact that there was some huge secret going on in this house.

"Neville it's not how it seems."

"What is it then Hermione? Everything here is just not making any sense. What is going on that I can so not know about? I thought we were friends."

"We are. Neville we cherish our friendship with you a lot" Ginny said desperately trying to make Neville understand that they weren't try to hurt him.

Draco snorted, "Speak for your self Gingin, I never liked Longbottom that much."

"Dray shut up" Ron snapped.

"I want to know what is going on? Who is this Angel? What was Dumbledore talking about?"

"N- Hermione started to say but Angel interrupted as she entered the room.

"You should be more careful when you are trying to spy on other people's conversations. I would have thought I had taught you better. And taking him with you?" She said looking at them reprovingly thought they saw that her heart wasn't really in it.

"Sorry" The knights chorused, though they weren't really and it showed.

"W- Neville started to ask again but again Angel interrupted,

"Neville I am Angel, as you know. I am a friend of Harry's you could say. I am teaching him to defend himself in the war so to speak. My lessons are valuable. He is learning magic that no one has learned for centuries, magic thought lost. If everyone knew they would demand it too. We can't afford that, so these lessons are kept a secret to most. Do you understand that?"

Neville nodded, "I understand. But who are you? How do you know so much magic and if you do why aren't you fighting V-voldemort?"

"It is not my place. I work solely for my lord, fighting against anything in this world is forbidden to me. I only appear to help those who need me."

"For your lord?" Neville spoke up with wide eyes.

"Do you believe in god Neville?"

Neville looked at her strangely and drew his wand, "If you are a death eater I'll hex you so bad, you'll wish you never met Harry Potter or me."

"I'm not a death eater."

"But you sa- "

"I know what I said. But do you believe in god?"

Neville nodded unsurely, "Yeah I do. I guess. I mean my mum was a firm believer and I found some of her church stuff and I sorta got into it"

"Good. I do also believe in god. He is my lord."

Neville thought it through before nodding, lowering his wand a fraction, "What about this Dumbledore issue?"

"Dumbledore really is Harry's great grandfather" Ginny said quietly, "Harry found out this summer. They've been having a huge row about it ever since. Or well not about that, they act like it never happened, but Harry doesn't trust him anymore."

Neville stood frozen for a few seconds before sitting down in shock, he had gone pale and he looked around at everyone as he had never really seen them before, "I don't understand," He said finally desperately wanting to wake up in his bed finding out this whole thing was a very weird and disturbing dream.

"It's all really complicated Nev. And really long to tell about" Hermione said carefully sitting besides him.

"I have plenty of time," He said not really sure he wanted to know this, but not ready to give up either.

Hermione looked at Angel.

"I'm going to talk to Harry, I trust you to decide what is best to tell him and what not," She said looking at them pointedly and no one missed the underlying message. Not to tell him who she really was.

Neville looked between them demanding for some explanations, "Everyone has noticed the change in all of you this year. At first I just though it was because of what happened at the end of last year but..." he trailed off.

"Neville, you have to understand that the reason we didn't tell you wasn't because we don't trust you or don't like you. You are a good friend to us all and Harry especially enjoys your company."

"Why?" Neville asked irritated, "Because of me or because of what I should have been? Is it because our parents knew each other, or because he pities me or what the hell is it? Because I don't need his or any of yours pity or- "

"Oh shut up Longbottom and stop feeling so sorry for yourself." Draco snapped at the ranting boy ,"Don't ask me why but Harry really cares about you. And he is not the kind of guy that pities people and you know it too. He sees what others don't see. Hell he befriended me after all I did,"

"Yeah. Why did he do that?" Neville asked calming down a notch but glaring at Malfoy like he was a ferret. Even if the other Gryffindors had warmed a bit up to Draco Neville was one of those who distrusted him the most. He didn't voice his opinion cause he trusted Harry's judgment but he was just so tired and confused to even try to prudent friendly right now.

"I think it's best we start at the beginning" Hermione said taking charge of the situation, "But understand we can't tell you everything. We will try though. Harry had some trouble at the start of the summer. His godfather not really being a part of that." Hermione wriggled her hands, "You know Harry is a very private person, but I think he would want us to tell you this but you have to swear not to tell anyone ever. Even if it comes out, because it would put you in danger. You understand that is one of the reasons that Harry acts less friendly to you then when we are not alone? He is just trying to protect you from Voldemort."

Neville nodded, unsure what he had gotten himself into, "Well you know how Harry's relatives don't exactly like him?" Ginny asked softly.

Neville nodded hesitantly, "Yeah. The whole school knows."

"Apparently though it was worse then any of us could ever imagine" Ron said dramatically."

"The point being that they beat the life out of him this summer and he was saved at the last minute by his aunts guilt and taken to Hogwarts half dead where he fell into a coma and almost died," Draco said bluntly staring impassively in the air ignoring the glares form the others.

Neville paled at Draco's blunt statement whereas Hermione swatted him on the head, "Don't be so insensitive about this Dray," She hissed while Draco only shrugged.

"So erm anyway we were all really worried about what would happen. We thought he might even die," Ginny said sadly thinking how bad it had been. It seemed to be a lifetime ago.

"But things only got worse after that really. On Harry's birthday Angel appeared" Ron said not really sure how far he should take this. Angel made sure not to tell him the whole truth.

"What did she do?"

"She saved his life. No one actually knows that for sure but us, she and Harry. You can't tell anyone, this all is highly confidential" Hermione stressed again.

"I understand that," Neville said feeling nervous holding such important information but also very proud to be trusted with it, "I won't tell anyone."

"You better not," She said eyeing him making Neville jump in surprise at their hostility, but it also made him understand better how important this was to remain a secret.

"So what happened was Angel appeared. No one knew who she was or anything. Something happened. We can't tell you what, and we're really sorry but the thing was that she told us that Harry's magic was about to come to it's full power and if he were in the coma his state couldn't take it. The magic would burn out and he would die. So she kidnapped him. Sorta. That's when we sorta became friends with Draco also. She did this spell and we all appeared at a room here at Hogwarts and Harry woke up. Draco by some mistake was also there. But when we came back to the hospital wing no one actually trusted Angel but us cause we knew that she was telling the truth. And then she started to teach Harry things. Us too cause we knew what was going on and Harry wanted us protected." Ron said concluding his case.

"And other things also happened that summer. You know that Harry had a trial this summer, well it wasn't his only trial. He had another secret one about his abusive childhood. Vernon Dursley was sent for life too Azkaban while Petunia got freed cause she saved Harry and he didn't press charges. Now she lives here while she is getting her act together and pleading with Harry for forgiveness. His cousin only hates him more but he's somewhere in school so there is nothing she can do about that," Ginny continued.

"And then this summer he also found out the truth about his mother. She wasn't an Evans at all. She was adopted, in reality she was the grandchild of the elven king. Harry was approached by the elves and explained that he was the heir of the throne and he has till next summer to choose if he'll decline it or not. The thing is that if he does then his really nasty cousin will get it which is not a good thing cause he's a brat. And the king found out about Voldemort and all that and send a team of the best to teach Harry and protect him until he has made his decision," Hermione breathed out.

"So you can see he has some issues" Ron concluded.

"Ok that explains a lot" Neville said, "But what about this Dumbledore thing?"

"Oh yeah, we found out he was his great grandfather. But he's not the Potter heir cause he was disowned because well he didn't agree with the rules and yaddy yaddy yadda so he took up his maiden name. Harry was really hurt and angry that Dumbledore sent him to the Dursley's even before he found out he was his grandfather cause Dumbledore knew that Petunia and Vernon hated everything to do with magic. After the truth got out it only became worse between them. Not to mention some other issues they had been having since Sirius death. Dumbledore not telling Harry the prophecy, leading him on half truths all year, Dumbledore keeping a lot of things from him."

"But he only did it to protect him right? He's not evil is he?" Neville asked.

"Oh no. He truly believed he was doing the right thing. But it wasn't" Hermione hurried to say.

"But why would you all be so scared if the thing about his trial comes out? Why should it?" Neville said thinking about what they had said earlier about Harry's abuse. He could understand that Harry wouldn't want everyone to know but it seemed to him that some of the other information was way more important then that.

"Cause well Harry is fighting a war with the minister at the moment."

"Everyone know that they don't like each other but Fudge would never risk his position like that especially now." Neville argued.

"Yeah but when he finds out Harry and the order are making a secret campaign to get him out of office and when he relishes it's a lost cause and he's out maybe he will want to go out with a bang and he'll tell the world to make Harry's case less credible or just as an revenge or whatever."

"I really need to digest all this," Neville said more to himself then the others but the others sniggered and left him to think things through.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well this has finally been posted then... I actually had it ready the day before Christmas and was going to post it then but then in the whole Christmas cheer I completely forgot all about it. So I'm a bit later then I originally planned to post this but better late then never...right…:S….

But anyways there are some issues that I have been meaning to address, one of witch would be the whole Amanda Harry thing. By the way things are looking now this story will probably be Amanda/Harry. Now I've had some comments about how not many know who Amanda even is... so I'll just clarify that and be done with it. She's an exchange student from when the Vatican was attacked, she was sorted into Rawenclaw and her best friend Vanessa is an Gryffindor and Harry's friend. She hasn't been a big character, just someone I put in the story sorta so I could see what I would do with the character, then I just figured that since there's not that much left of the story I might as well just pair the two up... so there you have that... it isn't really important who she is, or how she got in the story, she's just a girl who Harry likes...

Another thing I wanted to mention is that it will be nearing the end of the story soon. I have some rough outlines for the what I have planned next, and I figure there are like, three four chapters maybe few moreleft... but I'll probably make an sequel. I know I haven't been the most dedicated writer but I haven't really been as motivated recently as I wished... especially after I read the half blood prince… but I said I'd finish the story and so I will... it's just taking a longer time then I had planned...

Oh and yes, I want to thank my beta and everyone who has reviewed. You've been very helpful and just a big motivation for me to get my fingers moving... and even if I don't do individual responses anymore, I still read and appreciate the reviews a lot...

Untill next time,

Cute-kittycat


End file.
